La survivante
by choii-chan
Summary: Maria Grey se plaisait à croire que le monde entier voulait sa peau. Était ce forcément le cas ? Sa rencontre avec un mystérieux garçon du nom de Tom Jedusor allait il changer la donne ? Et l'ombre de Grindelward qui s'étend... 1930 à today. Mix avec les animaux fantastiques. Fic longue. OC nombreux.
1. Table des matières

**La survivante**

Boujour/Bonsoir. Je ne compte pas vous spoiler l'histoire hormis que ça se passe avant pendant et après la seconde guerre mondiale avec les sorciers ayant vécus à cette époque et ceux qui auront été inventés pour vivre cette histoire.

Du coup, on se retrouve avec certains persos des animaux fantastiques 1 et 2 puis Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Voldemort, les futurs mangemorts etc...

L'histoire connaitra de nombreux phénomènes anachrnoniques ou des déplacements d'éléments historiques dans le but de donner à l'histoire une dimension européenne voire mondiale, car l'angleterre au centre du monde, c'est bien, mais il serait intéressant de voir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs.

 **.**

Table des matières.

 **1936\. Première année à Poudlard.**

Partie 1 : se préparer pour Poudlard

.

Chapitre 1 : Elle était une Grey

Chapitre 2 : La baguette du survivant

Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

.

Partie 2 : Poudlard, début d'année

.

Chapitre 4 : Arrivée à Poudlard

Chapitre 5 : Répartition et empoisonnement

Chapitre 6 : Première journée de cours

Chapitre 7 : Cauchemar en infirmerie

.

Partie 3 : Se faire remarquer 

.

Chapitre 8 : Sortilèges et invitation

Chapitre 9 : Sauver Jedusor

Chapitre 10 : Soupçons

Chapitre 11 : Je suis de ton coté

Chapitre 12 : Là où les gens vont pleurer

Chapitre 13 : Rete Mirabile

Chapitre 14 : Je me souviendrai de votre nom

.

Partie 4 : Halloween et ses préparatifs

.

Chapitre 15 : Cours de vol et Halloween J-30

Chapitre 16 : Parole d'un elfe de maison

Chapitre 17 : Frayeur mortelle

Chapitre 18 : Halloween J-7

Chapitre 19 : Les conséquences de ses actes

Chapitre 20 : Réunion d'urgence entre profs

Chapitre 21 : Beuglantes et retenues

Chapitre 22 : Bonbons ou cadavres ? Halloween

Chapitre 23 : Assassinat manqué, des menaces

.

Partie 5 : L'affaire Mulciber 

.

Chapitre 24 : C'est une infirmerie ici

Chapitre 25 : Leta Lestrange

Chapitre 26 : Enquête et procès

Chapitre 27 : Et après ?

Chapitre 28 : Outsider

Chapitre 29 : Nous qui avons été oubliés

Chapitre 30 : Le 30 novembre 1936 partie une

Chapitre 31 : Le 30 novembre 1936 partie deux

.

Partie 6 : Poudlard ferme. De Décembre à Février 1936

.

Chapitre 32 : Cohabitation

Chapitre 33 : La baguette de glace

Chapitre 34 : De Londres à Paris

Chapitre 35 : Les prophécies concordantes

Chapitre 36 : Noel

Chapitre 37 : Corvus Lestrange

Chapitre 38 : Un prêté pour un rendu

Chapitre 39 : 27 décembre 1936

Chapitre 40 : Enterrement et impardonnable

Chapitre 41 : Brexit : grosse fatigue

Chapitre 42 : Une soirée chez les Malfoy

Chapitre 43 : Les crimes de Dumbledore

Chapitre 44 : 31 Janvier 1937

.

Partie 7 : Poudlard, le retour  


.

Chapitre 45 : Les retrouvailles

Chapitres 46 : Des examens difficiles

Chapitre 47 : Un nouveau talent

Chapitre 48 : Règlement de compte

Chapitre 49 : Gryffondor contre Serpentard

Chapitre 50 : La traque

Chapitre 51 : Tensons franco-anglaises

Chapitre 52 : Le banquet de fin d'année.

.

 **1937\. Deuxième année à Poudlard.**

Partie 8 : Les Jeux Olympiques de Berlin

.

Chapitre 53 : Prague, une invitation surprenante

Chapitre 54 : Insecure

Chapitre 55 : Le jour où j'ai rencontré Hilter

Chapitre 56 : Scandale et tentative de meurtre

Chapitre 57 : Die Weiße Rose

Chapitre 58 : L'expertise de Gregorovitch

Chapitre 59 : Personne ne le saura

Chapitre 60 : Fuite et remors

Chapitre 61 : tuer le temps

Chapitre 62 : Duel à deux contre un

Chapitre 63 : A l'ombre des monstres

Chapitre 64 : Home sweet Home

.

Partie 9 : Poudlard, Poudlard, pou de lard

.

Chapitre 65: Rdv à Kingscross

Chapitre 66 : Le banquet, chapeauflou

Chapitre 67 : La lettre

Chapitre 68: Altercation dans la foret interdite

Chapitre 69 : Des explications

Chapitre 70: Tentative d'intimidation

Chapitre 71 : Nécromancie et peuple Gobelin

Chapitre 72 : Troubles à Paris

Chapitre 73 : Découverts

Chapitre 74 : Les Manigances de Weta Knut

Chapitre 75 : Les rescapés de Brégançon

Chapitre 76 : Innocent

Chapitre 77 : Le Doute

Chapitre 78 : Strasbourg

Chapitre 79 : Espoir

Chapitre 80 : Halloween

Chapitre 81 : Ce que je suis vraiment.

.

Partie 10 : Hiver 1937  


.

Chapitre 82 : Réconciliation

Chapitre 83 : N'oubliez pas Eindoven

Chapitre 84 : Yule

Chapitre 85 : Retour au Palais Lestrange

Chapitre 86 : Invitation chez les Grantschester

Chapitre 87 : Nouvelle année

Chapitre 88 : Le départ de Diane

Chapitre 89 : Sommet de Bruxelles

Chapitre 90 : Passer entre les mailles du filet

Chapitre 91 : Guernica, Brexit

Chapitre 92 : 18 Avril 1937

Chapitre 93 : L'héritier des Serpentards

Chapitre 94 : Les révoltes d'Irlande

Chapitre 95 : Enlèvement à Poudlard

.

Partie 11 : La prisonnière de Dublin

.

Chapitre 96: Chef de clan

Chapitre 97: Maria Grey, Reine d'Irlande ?

Chapitre 98 : Le bras de fer se poursuit

Chapitre 99 : IRA, ira pas

Chapitre 100 : Attentat de Kingscross

Chapitre 101 : Pourparlers

Chapitre 102 : La paix, notre dernier combat

.

Partie 13 : Retour controversé à Poudlard

.

Chapitre 103 : Des changements

Chapitre 104 : La colère des Malfoy

Chapitre 105 : On ne te comprend plus

Chapitre 106 : L'étau se resserre

Chapitre 107 : D'autres amis

Chapitre 108: Es tu encore une Serpentard ?

Chapitre 109 : Aucun regret

.

 **1938\. Troisième année à Poudlard**

.

Partie 14 : Voyage au proche Orient


	2. Elle était une Grey

**La survivante**

 **Bonjour à tous sur cette nouvelle histoire que j'écris. En lisant beaucoup de fanfictions harry potter, cela m'a donné envie d'en écrire une. Comme je vais écrire sur une époque un peu trouble de l'histoire du roman, c'est-à-dire les années 30, je risque de prendre des libertés, mais le monde restera toujours aux mains de JK Rolling et le reste bouillonnera à la surface de mon clavier.**

 **L'histoire concerne une sorcière qui a tout perdu dans son enfance et qui est poursuivie sans relâche par des sorciers voulant sa mort. Pourquoi ? Comment ? A la moindre baisse de vigilance, elle pourrait mourir, que ce soit à poudlard ou ailleurs. Des mains des élèves ou des professeurs. Sa soif de survie et son ambition la mènera à côtoyer les plus grands personnages de l'époque et à slalomer entre les conflits des uns et des autres. Son chemin vers la grandeur étant compromis à chaque instant.**

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Elle était une Grey_**

Cette histoire n'était pas exceptionnelle, mais pourtant, on s'en souvenait encore comme si tout pouvait se répéter à l'infini.

Un soir d'été, dans une campagne tranquille, le silence régnait sous une nuit noire. On pouvait entendre et voir quelques vers luisants survoler un étang et quelques roseaux ployer sous la force du vent. Pas un seul oiseau de nuit ne semblait voler dans les parages alors qu'au loin on voyait l'ombre d'un manoir imposant, d'où quelques filaments de lumière jaillissaient, fébriles.

Il s'agissait des lueurs d'une bougie. Un cri trancha l'air par intervalles, le désespoir d'une femme qui attendait un enfant, le sixième. Une fille, encore… Il faudrait à nouveau tout recommencer… Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Un pop retentit soudainement et un groupe de sorciers franchit la barrière magique du manoir, attaquant et tuant âme qui vive.

Ce jour-là, le 27 aout de l'année 1926 naquit une enfant que l'on n'eut pas le temps de prénommer. A tout hasard, le premier sorcier qui en eut la garde la nomma Maria. Son nom de famille qui fit un jour trembler une partie du monde n'était plus rien et elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à être écrasé par le poids de toutes ses responsabilités.

Mais elle était une Grey. Et ce n'était pas des plus faciles.

Elle était une survivante.

De celle qu'on ne félicitait pas.

Dix ans plus tard, aout 1936.

Un navire accosta à Liverpool du coté moldu. Les gens n'avaient pas bonnes mines, on était déjà aux préludes du krach boursier et des révoltes moldues. Après de nombreuses autres personnes, un couple bien singulier se rendit à son tour vers la douane. Il s'agissait d'un homme à l'air fébrile et malade qui tenait à la main une enfant habillée de vêtements usés et rêches. Après que l'homme ait discuté avec les agents sur le pourquoi éventuel de son voyage, ils poursuivirent leurs routes vers une sorte d'auberge moisie nommée « dandelion garden ». L'homme chancelant sortit de sa manche une sorte de baguette et murmura quelques mots que l'enfant n'écouta pas, blasée, fatiguée et impatiente d'arriver.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'auberge moisie se transforma en palace. Une magnifique entrée style art déco leur fit face dans des tons jaunes et dorés aux couleurs du dandelion. De splendides moquettes bleu roi rehaussant le tout. A peine eut elle regardé le mobilier qu'elle se fit tirer vers un comptoir où des harpies veillaient. Ces créatures magiques d'apparence humaines pouvaient mettre à jour n'importe quel sortilège de déguisement et percer les illusions, qu'importe la force du sortilège ou du sorcier. Ils montaient la garde et assuraient la sécurité des clients de l'hôtel.

\- Voici notre réservation. Fit le sorcier d'une voix fermée

\- Oui, mister Black. Fit l'une des créatures. Nous avons reçus votre hibou il y a quelques jours. Voici votre chambre. Passez un bon séjour.

Le sorcier laissa sa valise à un elfe de maison et toujours accompagnée de l'enfant, prit l'escalier magique qui le mena au quatrième étage. Leur chambre était la dernière du couloir, mais la plus proche d'éventuels escaliers de secours. Ça leur avait sauvés la vie plus d'une fois, ce genre de précaution… Il referma la porte non sans avoir jeté une dizaine de sortilèges de protection, juste au cas où. Pendant ce temps-là, l'enfant s'assit à une table devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le monde sorcier. Elle regardait d'un œil vide des groupes de personnes rire d'une quelconque farce ou que savait-elle d'autre… Ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Alors que son regard était tournée vers le dehors, elle ne fit pas attention au fait que son protecteur retrouvait son apparence d'origine. Sa démarche se fit plus assurée, ses yeux autrefois noisette redevinrent gris et sévère, ses cheveux ondulés retrouvèrent leur longueur et leur teinte à savoir mi-long et noir. Il retira des lunettes encombrantes qu'il fit aussitôt disparaitre par magie.

\- La vue t'intéresse à ce point ? Tu ne devrais pas t'en formaliser, nous ne restons que quelques jours, le temps de semer nos poursuivants.

\- Ils sont allés jusqu'à nous chercher chez les moldus. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix fluette. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient peur d'une enfant comme moi…Et puis… Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui pousse un sorcier de la maison black à m'aider…

Le sorcier ferma les yeux un instant avant de asseoir lui aussi à l'autre bout de la table. Les deux sorciers se fixèrent froidement, dans le silence. Et puis l'homme reprit, de sa voix d'outre-tombe :

\- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit. Moi, Anoir Black ait été l'un des meilleurs élèves de votre mère, Angelique Grey une sorcière qui a été chef de la maison serdaigle de 1900 à 1910 et qui occupait le poste de professeur d'Arithmancie à Poudlard.

A ce mot, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

\- Le collège d'angleterre…

\- En effet, c'est là-bas que vous étudierez et que nous nous reverrons un jour. La dette que j'ai contracté envers votre famille cessera lorsque je vous aurais remise à Albus Dumbledore.

\- Qui est ce sorcier ? Je ne le connais pas.

\- Il est le chef de la maison Griffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Il a enseigné à votre mère qui a été l'une de ses élèves les plus douées.

\- Je vois… Répondit-elle platement.

Son regard d'un marron très ambré continua de regarder le ciel morose. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ce protecteur qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quatre mois ? Il en savait bien plus sur les membres de sa famille qu'elle-même… Et ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son père avait été un très puissant mage noir qui avait fait trembler une partie de l'Europe, dont la France, l'écosse et l'Irlande. Cet homme avait été le Roi d'Ecosse et il avait eu avant elle cinq filles. Mais le jour de sa naissance, ils furent attaqués par un groupe de sorciers contestataires venant d'Irlande et la bataille fut si violente que le manoir familial aurait été détruit, son père, sa mère et ses cinq sœurs morts dans l'incendie qui survint. Elle aurait survécut uniquement grâce à l'intervention de sa nourrice, une elfe de maison qui transplana chez de la famille proche en France. Mais on les dénonça et l'elfe fut tué, après quoi, encore bébé elle passa de sorciers en sorciers et de cachettes en cachettes jusqu'en Amérique où la vie fut plus sure. Elle vécut deux ans à New york au sein d'une société sorcière très moderne et informée où elle passa ses journées à se renseigner sur ses racines et sur la magie. Les sorciers qui avaient acceptés de l'accueillir, voir de l'adopter n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants et avaient été très gentils avec elle…Ces deux années avait été pour elle ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une vie en famille.

Mais ça ne dura pas. Il fallait bien que ça s'arrête… Les Grey l'avaient retrouvée… Et elle savait qu'ils allaient la tuer. Si Anoir Black ne l'avait pas sauvée, elle ne serait plus de ce monde…

Quelque chose tapa subitement à la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il s'agissait d'un hibou qui apportait une lettre qui semblait venir de Poudlard. Alors que Maria Grey allait ouvrir la fenêtre pour prendre le courrier, Anoir Black se plaça subitement devant elle et leva sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Il lança un sortilège révélateur car il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et il avait eu raison.

Cette fausse lettre de Poudlard était un portoloin. Si jamais la gamine avait eu le réflexe d'effleurer la lettre, elle se serait retrouvée entre les mains de ceux qui voulaient lui nuire et n'aurait pas fait de vieux os. Il se tourna vers elle et fit :

\- Ce sortilège, dès que tu auras une baguette, tu devras l'apprendre jusqu'à la perfection. Des que tu recevras un cadeau, de la nourriture ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à l'employer, ça pourrait te sauver la vie.

Maria ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais en fut au final incapable. Les mots restèrent bloqués tant elle avait du mal à imaginer que sans son protecteur, elle aurait pu y passer… Jamais encore elle n'avait eu droit à des pièges aussi tordus. Peut-être que maintenant qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer à Poudlard, ses ennemis réalisaient qu'elle pourrait apprendre suffisamment bien la magie pour se défendre et qu'il fallait en finir avant que ça n'arrive… elle en bouillit de rage. Un jour, elle se promit qu'ils allaient tous payer. Qu'elle se vengerait et survivrait. Qu'importe le prix, qu'importe l'effort ou les morts qu'elle sèmerait derrière elle. La vie qu'on lui avait volée, elle la reprendrait en chemin et si quelqu'un osait se moquer ou lui faire obstacle, sa colère n'en serait que plus virulente encore.

…

Après quelques jours au dandelion, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette et se rendirent au chaudron baveur, à Londres. Nul ne savait exactement depuis quand ce pub hôtel existait, mais à chaque génération de gérant on semblait vouloir y faire un peu rénovation, pas de quoi ruiner le portefeuille, mais assez pour garder une clientèle stable et satisfaite. Habillés en sorciers, le couple se dirigea vers un comptoir. Maria eut un étrange sentiment lorsqu'ils passèrent la cheminée, comme si tout le monde la regardait… Mais il ne s'était pas agi d'elle, mais de son accompagnateur, Anoir Black. Certains le regardaient avec dégout, d'autres avec effroi ou même avec une pointe de respect… Insensible à tous ces regards, il jeta quelques noises et tira la gamine à sa suite vers leurs chambres. De là, ils reçurent la véritable lettre de poudlard qui leur était adressé par le directeur de l'époque, Armando Dippet qui venait juste de prendre ses fonctions et qui autrefois était professeur de botanique à l'école.

Après avoir lancé un sort vérificateur, Anoir donna la lettre à l'enfant qui l'ouvrit. Cette dernière s'était attendue à une lettre impersonnelle, mais la plume du directeur y avait fait irruption.

 _A Mlle Maria GREY_

 _Au Chaudron Baveur, Londres_

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD, école de Sorcellerie._

 _Directeur ARMANDO DIPPET (Chevalier de l'ordre de merlin, Docteur en sorcellerie botanique, seigneur de l'académie magique de Florence et directeur de sainte mangouste)_

 _Très chère mademoiselle Grey, nous avons l'immense honneur de vous accepter dans notre illustre école de magie où le travail, la rigueur et l'ambition sont des moteurs indispensable à la réussite de vos pairs. Vous trouverez si joint la liste de vos fournitures et votre billet d'embarquement._

 _Veuillez croire en nos sentiments les plus distingués._

 **Ps : Faites preuve de la plus grande prudence, ils sont partout et ne reculeront devant rien.**

Armando Dippet

Maria referma la lettre et regarda son protecteur d'un air interrogatif. Elle lui passa la lettre et il répondit après avoir lu :

\- Le directeur avait jadis été professeur de botanique et votre mère aura été sa meilleure élève et son assistante lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard. Dans sa jeunesse, elle avait voulu devenir médicomage, mais s'est tournée vers la magie antique et ses différents mystères. Il est étrange que le directeur vous mette en garde, lui qui est connu pour son caractère effacé. Le directeur Dippet est avant tout un chercheur, il lui arrive de donner des cours et des conférences exceptionnelles à des élèves triés sur le volet, mais il ne s'intéresse que peu aux fonctions et au prestige que le pouvoir concède à la place de directeur. C'est son suppléant qui gère l'administratif.

\- Qui est ce ?

Anoir fit un bref sourire avant de dire :

\- Albus Dumbledore.

 **A suivre…**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère ne pas avoir mis trop d'informations pour un tout début d'histoire. En tout cas j'espère que cela vous aura donné envie de lire la suite.**


	3. La baguette du survivant

**Chapitre 2 : La baguette du survivant**

La banque principale de Gringotts était vraiment très impressionnante. En entrant dans le hall elle fut stupéfaite par le silence qui y régnait et par la multitude de plumes qui se couchaient sur le parchemin dans un bruit qui paraissait sourd. Le lieu était tenu par des goblins, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant puisque cette espèce très intelligente excellait dans la gestion de biens d'autrui. Elle ne les appréciait pas vraiment et préférait les voir le moins possible, mais elle savait que sans eux, le monde ne tournerait plus rond et qu'ils étaient parfaitement à leur place là où ils étaient.

Maria entra plus en avant dans le hall jusqu'au comptoir le plus impressionnant, fait d'or et de pierres précieuses. En fait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entrait dans une banque, elle était déjà entrée dans une succursale de Gringotts à Paris pour retirer sa clé qui lui permettait d'accéder aux multiples coffres de sa famille. Mais elle avait dû payer le prix fort : prouver qu'elle était bel et bien Maria Grey, cette pauvre enfant que tous croyaient maléfique parce que bon nombre de sorciers cherchaient à la tuer. Elle avait dû admettre publiquement qui elle était pour obtenir cette clé si importante.

Mais grâce à cela, son mode de vie fut bien meilleur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle avait aussi appris que les comptoirs n'étaient pas les mêmes pour tous. La famille Grey existe depuis plus d'un millénaire et leurs coffres font partis des mieux gardés de la banque et des plus profondément enfouis. Plus la famille est riche et ancienne, plus le comptoir où le sorcier doit s'adresser est somptueux.

\- Tu as déjà suffisamment d'argent il me semble… qu'es-tu venue chercher ici ? Rugit Anoir qui ne semblait pas à l'aise devant autant d'yeux inquisiteurs.

\- J'en aurai pour pas longtemps, vous pouvez attendre ici si vous le souhaitez.

Il soupira mais s'assit sur un banc en marbre vers l'entrée. De là, il surveillerait les allées et venues des sorciers susceptibles de s'en prendre à la fillette.

Maria se dirigea donc vers le comptoir en or massif serties de pierres précieuses. Il était surélevé et elle peinait à voir le gobelin qui semblait très occupé à tenir des registres.

\- Excusez-moi ! fit elle d'une voix ferme.

Le gobelin se pencha aussitôt au-dessus du comptoir et scruta de ses yeux ardents l'enfant qui semblait le déranger dans son travail.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Fit il froidement.

Maria plissa les yeux devant l'impertinence de ce goblin. Il ne fallait jamais juger un livre à sa couverture. D'un air hautain, elle fit :

\- Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! Je suis Maria Grey et j'exige immédiatement l'accès à mes coffres.

Le gobblin fit un sourire mauvais avant de demander :

\- Et est-ce que Maria Grey aurait sa clée ?

Tout en le regardant froidement dans les yeux, elle sortit de l'une de ses poches une clée en or et la tendit au goblin. Ce dernier la fit tourner légèrement entre ses doigts avant de quitter les lieux pour revenir avec un autre goblin, bien plus âgé.

\- Je suis Palicendre, le responsable et gestionnaire de votre coffre. C'est un honneur de rencontrer le chef de la maison des Grey.

\- Le chef ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Maria accepta et suivit le vieux gobblin jusqu'à un bureau simple mais luxueux où il y avait énormément de dossiers rangés çà et là dans des meubles en bois précieux. Il s'assit derrière un bureau et fit un geste pour que sa cliente en fasse autant. Après s'être installée, Maria reposa sa question, après quoi Palicendre lui tendit un anneau simple en argent incrusté d'onyx. L'enfant frémit lorsqu'elle ressentit le pouvoir magique qui en émanait.

\- Voici l'anneau des chefs de la maison grey. Fit il simplement.

\- Mais pourquoi en hériterai-je ?

\- Vous êtes bien la fille d'Hadès Grey, il me semble ? Cela a été prouvé il y a des années lorsque vous êtes venue chercher votre clé. Hadès Grey était le chef de votre clan et vous êtes son unique héritière.

\- Pourtant il existe de nombreux sorciers qui se prétendent digne de lui succéder.

\- Ces sorciers sont de la famille parallèle, or, vous êtes l'héritière principale ce qui signifie que votre pouvoir juridique et magique au sein de ce clan est immense. Vous seule pouvez accéder aux coffres familiaux et vous occuper des éventuels placements pouvant accroitre votre fortune. M'avez-vous compris ?

\- Oui. Je pense

\- Bien, maintenant, je dois m'enquérir de sujets importants. Suite à la mort de certains de vos proches, vous avez hérité de leurs coffres, celui de votre père est scellé jusqu'à votre majorité et celui de votre mère jusqu'à vos quinze ans.

\- Mais je sais tout ça ! On me l'a déjà expliqué. Fit elle rageusement.

\- Par contre, l'argent qui était sur le compte de vos sœurs défuntes a été reversé sur le vôtre qui vous servira je l'espère pour longtemps.

Elle ne chercha même pas à relever cette pique. Il était évident que pour l'heure, en tant que « chef » de la maison des Grey, elle avait droit à tout son respect. Mais qui sait de quoi l'avenir est bâti ? Personne ne sait si demain elle sera encore là. Maria quitta sa chaise pour sortir, mais le goblin ajouta :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas encore accéder à la totalité de la somme mise sur votre compte, comme il m'est actuellement impossible de gérer entièrement les fonds de vos coffres.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- A cause de votre parrain magique, Albus Dumbledore.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Dumbledore ? Décidément cet homme était partout ! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel inconnu avait autant de pouvoir sur elle et ses biens. Ça lui laissait une sorte de gout amer dans la bouche, sans qu'elle ne puisse réellement se l'expliquer…

…

Elle quitta la banque avec une bourse plus lourde, accompagné de son protecteur. Ils ressortirent tout en se mêlant à une foule bigarrée et incertaine sans doute présente pour effectuer la même chose qu'eux : préparer la rentrée pour poudlard. Et à ce moment précis, ce fut pour Anoir, la folie… S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait pardessus tout, c'était devoir attendre et poireauter pour des bêtises. Aussi, il décida de prendre les devants pour certaines choses, à savoir, les ingrédients et autre articles nécessaire à la préparation des potions , les parchemins, plumes et encres, les livres indispensables pour les cours, bien qu'il laissa l'enfant acheter en plus de cela les livres qui l'intéressait entre autre… ils s'arrêtèrent à l'animalerie où Maria eut le coup de foudre pour une magnifique chatte noire norvégienne qu'elle prénomma Nix, la bête était remarquablement intelligente et comprenait tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

Après ça, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à laddy middleton, la modiste du chemin de traverse pour lui tailler de nouvelles tenues en plus des uniformes demandés.

\- Pourquoi vous arrêtez vous ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je t'attends à l'extérieur, ne prends pas tout ton temps…

Elle se décida donc à entrer dans la modeste boutique où une charmante dame l'attendait.

\- C'est pour les uniformes n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi faire ! fit cette dernière enjouée en attrapant son mètre de couturier.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle se fit mesurer sous tous les angles par une couturière chevronnée. Et puis à un moment, laddy middleton disparut dans l'arrière-boutique et ne revient qu'un peu plus tard… Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, ses attitudes, sa gestuelle peut être ?

\- Nous allons tenter les essayages, voulez-vous ?

Maria fronça les sourcils, le regard de cette femme avait changé, il était vicieux. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle se sentait en danger, vraiment… D'ailleurs nix se mettait à feuler, dressée sur ses pattes et prête à bondir pour protéger sa maitresse.

\- Je ne crois pas non… Je préfère revenir demain. Fit elle en marchant à reculons vers la sortie.

\- Je ne pense pas … Vous ne reviendriez pas.

\- Que dites-vous !

Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais elle n'avait pas de baguette magique. La peur se mit à l'étreindre… Elle n'allait quand même pas mourir des mains de cette grosse tourte ?

\- Enfilez donc votre commande, Grey !

\- Miaoou !

Le chat sauta sur la sorcière et la mordit au bras. Le temps qu'il fallut à la couturière pour se dégager fut suffisant pour que maria appelle au secours et voir Anoir jetter un stupéfix droit sur la couturière. Son regard alla de l'enfant qui tenait un chat ensanglanté à la personne étendue au sol qui tenait dans les mains un uniforme dont il sortait une poudre blanche. En regardant de plus près, la poudre fit sur les mains de la pauvre laddy middleton des cloques et soudain…

\- Grey ! Recule ! Vite !

Le corps prit feu. Il n'en resta plus rien. Maria regarda la scène, effrayée. Ils avaient recommencés. Anoir jeta un sort de guérison au chat, prit la malle où ils avaient mis toutes ses affaires et tira Maria hors de ce magasin. Ils en trouveraient un autre.

Durant les trente minutes des essayages, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé… Il n'avait pas vérifié, mais il était fort possible que la couturière ait subi l'impéro où qu'on l'ait tuée et remplacé par un assassin ayant bu du polynectar… En tout cas, la poudre qui avait enflammé l'assassin était bien singulière… Il aurait songé au feu grégeois, mais c'était trop stable pour en être… En tout cas, ce n'était pas une chose courante…

Lorsque Maria quitta le magasin avec son chat, elle se fit trainer jusque chez Ollivander, le célèbre fabriquant de baguettes. C'était la dernière chose qu'il lui manquait, le bâton qui faisait d'un sorcier ce qu'il était, ce bâton qui lui donnerait la force de s'élever dans la société dans le but de se venger et surtout de se protéger.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique à l'aspect délabrée et se firent tout de suite accueillir par son propriétaire.

\- Mister Black, cela faisait longtemps…

\- Ollivander. Répondit-il froidement

\- 35 cm, bois d'if et plume de pan … une baguette que j'avais créé par caprice mais qui vous sert encore aujourd'hui…

\- Certes, mais je ne suis pas venu pour moi. Cette enfant a besoin de vos conseils.

Il n'a suffi que d'un regard en sa direction pour qu'Ollivander ne dise :

\- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, mademoiselle Grey. La baguette de votre mère l'a tout de suite trouvée, 29.6, bois d'ébène et cœur d'oiseau tonnerre. Une baguette très puissante et difficile à manier, presque capricieuse. Mais la baguette a fait le bonheur de son sorcier. Votre père quant à lui avait préféré une fine baguette de sureau, 34, 5 cm pour un cœur de mercure. Un de mes chef d'œuvre je dois l'avouer… Dommage que leurs propriétaire ne soient plus de ce monde… Mais passons à l'essentiel.

Il disparut un moment et ramena une baguette. Bois de houx et plume d'oiseau tonnerre. A peine l'eut elle touchée que la baquette vint s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face. Ensuite vint le tour d'une baguette en sureau avec ventricule de dragon… qui fit exploser les vitres… Et ainsi de suite…Au bout d'une dizaines de baguettes qui ravagèrent la magasin, Ollivander se gratta la tête, pensif… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de client aussi capricieux… Il se souvenait qu'Hadès Grey, le père de Maria avait mis presque une heure avant de trouver sa baguette…

Et puis soudain, une idée se mit à germer dans son esprit… Cette enfant était entourée par la mort dès sa naissance, comme s'il s'était agi d'une malédiction… Peut-être que cette baguette pourrait fonctionner… Il revint avec une autre baguette entre les mains, finement ouvragée avec de belles nervures d'un marron terne. Elle semblait presque discrète comparée aux autres baguettes qu'Olivander lui avait fait essayer et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle paraissait ancienne …

\- 36 cm, bois d'acacia et crin de sombral. C'est une baguette qui a été réalisé par mon père, deux siècles plus tôt et qui est restée dans la boutique depuis lors… Une des rares à ne pas avoir trouvé de maitre…

Anoir fit alors, septique :

\- Du sombral ? C'est un animal de mort

\- En effet…fit doucement le fabriquant. Seuls ceux qui ont affrontés la mort en face et qui y ont survécus peuvent se montrer digne de cette baguette. Voulez-vous tenter votre chance ? Fit il en regardant Maria droit dans les yeux.

Sa main prit la baguette avec hésitation, comme si elle avait eu peur de se bruler ou de subir quoi que ce soit que les dix précédentes n'auraient tenté de pire. Mais c'était étrange… Le sentiment qui coulait en elle était indéchiffrable… C'était comme si elle pouvait sentir pulser le cœur de la baguette, comme si l'énergie de cette dernière coulait vers son cœur à elle, d'un souffle glacé.

Elle reposa la baguette à regret lorsqu'elle sentit deux paires d'yeux sur elle.

\- La baguette choisit toujours son sorcier, miss grey. Parfois, les raisons n'en sont pas toujours évidentes, ce que je peux dire de celle-ci, c'est qu'elle attendait votre venue depuis longtemps. Seule vous et vous seule saurez vers quoi orienter votre chemin. Soyez néanmoins prudente, l'acacia est une essence d'arbre à multiple allégeance… si elle juge que vous n'êtes plus assez puissante pour elle, elle vous abandonnera, pire encore, elle vous tuera. C'est une arme à double tranchant.

 **A suivre…**


	4. La rencontre

_**Chapitre 3 : La rencontre**_

Tout en marchant le long du chemin de traverse, Maria tourna délicatement sa baquette entre ses doigts, dubitative… Ce que lui avait dit Ollivander l'avait ébranlée… Si jamais cette baguette ne la trouvait plus digne d'être sa détentrice, cette dernière pouvait se réserver le droit de la tuer ? Avait-on déjà vu une baguette agir de la sorte ? Elle allait penser que non, mais se ravisa. Qui sait quels secrets ce monde renfermait ? Cela pouvait très bien être possible. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne…

Mais en attendant, elle rangea fièrement sa baguette et continua de suivre son protecteur jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous… Chez Fleury et Bott elle avait eu le temps de feuilleter des livres sur albus dumbledore et se rendit compte qu'en réalité, en Angleterre, c'était un sorcier connu et même suffisamment reconnu pour posséder sa propre biographie et ses propres livres d'édités, dont, une histoire des théories de la métamorphose des tome ou encore Les secrets des objets magiques…etc.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'Anoir la conduisit chez le glacier Florian Fortârome et qu'elle vit le supposé sorcier de génie et futur professeur manger une glace comme si de rien était en compagnie d'un…gamin ? Elle regarda son protecteur de biais en espérant qu'il la fasse marcher mais… vu sa mine fermée elle ne pouvait qu'y croire… Lorsque le dit sorcier les aperçut, il fit de grands signes de la main, très souriant. Anoir Black se massa l'arête du nez, profondément lasse… Sauver une gamine et l'aider à faire ses courses, il voulait bien, mais qu'on lui fasse signe comme s'il était un de ces maudits stagiaires du ministère alors qu'il était un Black … Jamais. Expirant bruyamment, il prit la gamine par la main et se rapprocha de leur table d'un air solennel.

\- Professeur Dumbledore. Fit il en le saluant froidement.

\- Professeur Black. Lui répondit-il en souriant, l'été a été agréable ?

\- Autant que le vôtre. Rétorqua-t-il tout en fixant un jeune garçon du coin de l'œil. Il plissa les yeux en regardant ces vêtements de moldu. C'est un né moldu ? Demanda Anoir d'une voix presque acide.

\- Allons mon ami… Tachez de vous contrôler, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il n'est pas un né de moldu…

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas non plus un sang pur.

Il soutien durant un bref instant le regard glacé de Dumbledore. Anoir était désolé pour Albus et ses idéaux mais pour lui et une bonne partie du monde, ces enfants étaient un problème. Peu importe à quel point on pourrait tenter de le convaincre, mais il était un sang pur, soucieux de l'avenir de son pays et assistant régulièrement à l'assemblée du Magenmagot dans le but de se renseigner sur les nouvelles lois pro ou anti moldu que le ministère devrait approuver sous la pression toujours plus insistante de leurs voisins et des menaces de Grindelward…

\- Excusez-moi…fit alors Maria

Cela eut le mérite de le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Oui mon enfant ?

\- C'est bien vous, Albus Dumbledore ?

\- En effet, c'est bien moi.

\- Donc, vous seriez mon parrain magique ? Comment expliquez-vous le fait que ce n'est que la première fois que je vous vois ?

Il écoutait la conversation prudemment. Depuis que cet homme l'avait sorti de cet orphelinat crasseux dans lequel il avait vécu un enfer, il allait de surprises en surprises… Depuis toujours il avait su qu'il était différent, supérieur aux autres, qu'il pouvait s'il le désirait manipuler ou rendre malades ceux qui lui étaient inférieurs… Aussi lorsque dumbledore lui annonça qu'il était un sorcier ça ne l'avait pas du tout étonné, mieux ; il en retirait une fierté. Ce monde était nouveau pour lui et il était certain qu'il deviendrait célèbre ou du moins, qu'il serait suffisamment puissant pour s'y faire une place et après…

Mais il fut arrêté dans ses pensées par la voix de cette fille… Elle devait avoir son âge. Il fronça les sourcils… elle ressemblait à toutes ces filles coquettes et inintéressantes qui l'évitaient à l'orphelinat et qui criaient lorsqu'il passait… Sa voix n'était pas stridente, elle était polie et froide.

\- Eh bien… ce sont tes parents qui m'ont demandés de prendre soin de toi si jamais il devait leur arriver malheur. Et puis tu étais en sécurité avec ces sorciers.

Il vit le visage de cette fille pâlir considérablement et remarqua qu'elle serrait les poings, sans doute de rage. Il la détailla un peu plus du regard… Elle avait des cheveux châtains aux reflets roux et une peau très pale, extrêmement délicate. Ses vêtements semblaient faits dans des matières nobles, des sortes de tons roses pales ornés de pierres et de dentelle. Elle avait un chapeau sur la tête. Typiquement féminin…

\- En…en sécurité ? Professeur… !

Elle allait hausser le ton mais les mains d'Anoir se posèrent rudement sur ses épaules comme pour lui imposer la discipline car s'énerver ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Mais Maria était furieuse. Cet homme refusait non seulement de lui répondre mais en plus il insinuait qu'elle avait bien vécue, protégée par des gardiens tout le long de son enfance… Et les morts ? Et les raids ? Et toutes ces tentatives d'assassinat qui auraient pu la tuer ? Il passait ça à la trappe en lui rabâchant son sourire paternel ? Et s'il n'y avait que ça… Comment osait-il ?

\- Je pense avoir accompli ma mission. Fit froidement Anoir. Je dois y aller, il me reste des choses à faire avant la rentrée.

Dumbledore lui fit un signe de main nonchalant, signifiant qu'il ne le retenait pas. Anoir se retourna vers Maria, lui donna sa valise et lui dit :

\- Ces mois ont été long et périlleux, mais nous sommes encore là. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là… Lui reprocha-t-il gentiment. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. Très bientôt.

Maria hocha simplement de la tête. Anoir lui retourna son salut puis partit. Tout d'un coup, elle tomba à terre… Tout ce qu'elle avait traversé lui revenait en mémoire… L'attaque à New York, la traversée en bateau, l'arrivée à Liverpool, la lettre de Poudlard, albus dumbledore…. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux, triste mais convaincue qu'elle reverrait bientôt cet étrange sorcier avec qui elle semblait avoir beaucoup d'affinité. Pour l'heure, elle tenta de faire avec ce qu'on lui donnait. Albus dumbledore, un sorcier aux antipodes d'Anoir Black. Un sorcier plutôt grand et âgé, vêtu d'une robe aux tons vifs mais sobre et à la tignasse rousse grisonnante.

\- Tu veux une glace ? Ils en font d'excellentes au citron…

\- Non merci. Répondit-elle poliment.

\- Un gâteau ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

Elle soutint le regard perçant de son futur professeur quelques instant avant de le revoir sourire de nouveau. Il savait qu'elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance et c'était normal…Accorderiez-vous votre confiance à un sorcier que vous n'avez jamais rencontré de votre vie et qui tente plus ou moins de vous acheter avec des gâteaux et autre sucreries ? Ce n'était pas son cas. On avait déjà tenté de l'assassiner de cette manière, elle devait se méfier. Pour le moment, de ce qu'elle avait compris, les deux seules personnes à qui elle pouvait se fier étaient Anoir Black et le directeur de Poudlard qui lui avait conseillé de rester sur ses gardes. Rien ne l'obligeait à le faire.

\- Hum hum ! Je suppose que vous devez être curieux à propos de celui ou celle assis en face vous ? Après tout, vous vous verrez peut être souvent à Poudlard…N'est ce pas ?

Dumbledore regardait d'un air presque consterné ces deux orphelins qu'il avait recueillis… Aucun d'eux ne parlait ou ne souhaitait faire un effort pour communiquer, à moins que ça ne soit lui qui soit trop émotif. Cependant, il était clair qu'ils s'observaient comme s'ils essayaient de se jauger. Le mage regarda ces deux enfants que presque tout opposait si ce n'était leur statut d'orphelin. L'un avait été abandonné dans un orphelinat moldu et maltraité pour ses soit disant anormalités et l'autre était la dernière survivante d'une prestigieuse famille, traquée par beaucoup et méfiante envers tous. L'un ignorait tout du monde sorcier et l'autre en savait presque trop… Il espérait beaucoup de cette rencontre, peut être que leur amitié pourrait profiter aux deux enfants et combler leurs manques.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'elle jugea que le garçon qui la regardait fixement n'était pas une menace, elle tendit sa main, où à un doigt il y avait un anneau. Dumbledore le regarda avec insistance mais ne dit rien.

\- Je m'appelle Maria. Maria Grey.

Durant un bref instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un d'un marron tirant sur l'ambre et l'autre d'un bleu foncé très expressif. Leur contact se brisa.

\- Tom. Tom Jedusor

A ces mots, elle écarquilla les yeux puis se tut.

 **…**

Les jours qui suivirent, elle tenta par tous les moyens d'éviter le plus possible de lui adresser la parole, ce qui énerva profondément Jedusor qui comptait se faire une nouvelle vie, bien loin de ce qu'elle avait été avant.

Dumbledore les avaient laissés à un de ses vieux amis, une sorte d'écrivain habitant sur le chemin de traverse, qui passait ses journées à écrire des choses invraisemblables dans des carnets ou à incanter des formules sans queue ni tête avec des résultats allant du cauchemar à la catastrophe…

Et pourtant, alors qu'il l'observait de près, il voyait que ça ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Il découvrit qu'elle avait lancé un sort de silencio et qu'elle était tranquillement installée sur un canapé, à lire un livre de sortilèges. Lorsqu'il voulut lui adresser la parole elle le regardait particulièrement ennuyée comme si ça la gênait de lui répondre. Au bout d'un moment il en eut assez et exigea de savoir pourquoi elle avait changé. Avec horreur, il l'entendit dire :

\- Ton nom. Tom Jedusor. Ce n'est pas sorcier, c'est moldu. Dumbledore a dit que tu n'étais pas un né moldu, donc tu es sang mêlé. Pour moi ce sont les pires…

Ca le mit vraiment en colère. Il la prit par l'épaule et la secoua. Elle en resta choquée quelques instants, encore plus lorsqu'elle vit l'éclat dangereux qui courait dans sa pupille. Elle allait prendre sa baguette pour le repousser mais s'arrêta vivement. Il était interdit de faire de la magie au dehors de l'école, si elle enfreignait cette règle, elle perdrait toutes ses chances de survie. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Alors qu'il allait encore la secouer ou la menacer d'une quelconque manière, elle décida de prendre sur elle. Après tout, elle avait peut-être le sang très pur, mais elle n'était qu'une paria … Et lui, même si c'était un sang mêlé, il avait un fort potentiel. Il pourrait devenir puissant.

Elle décida donc de lui sourire. Sa fierté de sang pur n'en mènerait pas large, mais elle refusait encore plus le fait de devoir se défendre ou fuir comme un moldu, se battre avec les mains… Quelle disgrâce.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis allée trop loin. Je m'excuse.

Tom cessa aussitôt, suspectant des choses mais ne dit rien. Elle ne lui adressa pas plus la parole, mais consentit à lui prêter un de ses livres « héritages et honneur d'un sang pur » qu'elle sortit de sa malle d'un coup de baguette. Elle ajouta tout de même ceci sans quitter sa lecture des yeux :

\- Si tu es en colère contre moi, attends-toi à l'être souvent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ton but dans la vie, mais si comme moi tu as tout perdu, tu chercheras le pouvoir ou l'influence. Le moyen le plus rapide est d'être admis dans la société sorcière, mais aucune maison n'accepterait d'inviter chez lui un sang mêlé impulsif et violent qui saute à la gorge de qui ose le provoquer. Peut-être que ça se fait là d'où tu viens, mais pas dans leur monde.

Il la regarda froidement, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais il l'avait offensé.

\- Si tu veux t'intégrer dans cette école, tu dois agir comme eux, mieux qu'eux. Et alors la chance te sourira. Peut-être.

\- Et toi ? Que cherches-tu ? C'est quoi ton but à la fin ?

Maria releva son nez du livre, l'air surprise un instant puis se mit à sourire avec un étrange éclat dans le regard.

\- Survivre.

 **A suivre…**


	5. Arrivée à Poudlard

**_Chapitre 4 : Arrivée à Poudlard_**

Ils se mirent à ranger leurs affaires précipitamment, par Merlin ! Ce vieux sorcier à qui Dumbledore les avaient confiés les avait réveillé avec une explosion mais avait omis de leur dire à part au dernier moment qu'il ne leur fallait absolument pas rater le train qui partait de king's cross à 9 heures ou il leur serait impossible de rejoindre poudlard. Bien entendu, il leur restait quelques solutions comme envoyer une lettre au directeur et parier sur sa pitié, mais arriver en retard n'arrangerait pas ses affaires.

Maria attrapa rigoureusement Nix qui miaula, très mécontente d'être tirée de son sommeil et d'un potentiel refuge douillet car se fit balancer sans ménagement dans la valise. En voyant cela, Tom haussa un sourcil en se demandant comment un chat pouvait survivre entre des piles de livres, de vêtements et autres… Lorsqu'il voulut lui poser la question, elle était à la poursuite de l'elfe de maison, une chose particulièrement atroce à regarder, dans ces guenilles mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ce sentiment de supériorité qu'il avait vis-à-vis de l'elfe le rendait plus confiant que jamais.

\- Mirtha, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu nous conduises à King's Cross. C'est très important !

L'elfe très timide acquiesça, tom eut juste le temps de se faire attirer jusqu'à l'elfe qu'une sensation terrible s'empara de lui comme s'il passait dans un long tube qui n'en finissait pas de s'étirer au point de lui vriller l'estomac. Lorsque la sensation s'arrêta, il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient dans la gare, à l'arrière d'une benne à ordure. Dans le monde moldu. Tom rendit le peu qu'il avait avalé ce matin-là puis se fit tirer avec force vers les quais. Visiblement, Maria semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Ils slalomèrent entendre une foule de gens sans s'arrêter pour s'excuser. A un moment, Tom se demandait pourquoi elle ne demandait à personne son chemin, mais supposa immédiatement après que ces moldus allaient les prendre pour des fous, bons pour l'asile.

\- C'est là ! La voix neuf ¾ . S'écria-t-elle alors en montrant du doigt une sorte de mur où il y avait encore des sorciers agglutinés autour. Ces derniers portants des vêtements étranges, les faisant passer pour des victimes de la mode. D'ailleurs, certaines personnes ne s'arrêtèrent rien que pour se moquer de leurs tenues, mais tout en étant incapable de voir des sorciers entrer ou sortir du quai car un puissant sortilège les cachaient en partie des regards indiscrets.

Ils s'infiltrèrent juste avant que la porte ne se referme et grimpèrent dans le train par chance, avant qu'il ne démarre. Il leur fut périlleux de se trouver une place car le train semblait bondé et il y avait un bruit phénoménal… Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Elle suivit Tom le long de leur périple à travers les différents wagons et ils finirent par trouver des places de libre. Il n'y avait que deux ou trois personnes qui parlaient à voix basse. Ils ne purent qu'entendre des bribes.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'il s'est passé à New York ? Les moldus ont… terrible catastrophe… Grindelward…

C'est ce moment-là qu'ils choisirent pour entrer. Les trois sorciers cessèrent immédiatement leur discussion pour fixer intensément les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Oui…C'est pour quoi ? demanda froidement un garçon blond à l'air hautin et aux cheveux qui lui arrivait aux épaules.

Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'eux…

\- On aimerait s'asseoir ici. Fit simplement Tom, il ne reste de la place nulle part.

Ce dernier les détailla un peu avant de dire :

\- Venez alors. Qu'on referme cette porte. Ce que le blond fit juste après, d'un coup sec de baguette magique.

Tom et Maria s'assirent chacun à un bout de banquette, mettant leurs valises au-dessus de leurs têtes, là où c'était prévu. Après cela, ils firent connaissance avec les autres enfants à bord de ce compartiment. Le blond passa une main dans son impeccable chevelure blonde avant de se présenter :

\- Je m'appelle Abraxas. Abraxas Malfoy. Fit il d'un air digne. Et voici Julius Avery et Diane Mullciber. Nous allons à Poudlard pour la première fois et avons hâte d'être répartis dans nos maisons. Nous espérons aller à Serpentard, car on y côtoie le meilleur. Et vous, comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Tom Jedusor.

A son nom, il eut le déplaisir de voir les trois autres enfants avoir la même expression qu'avait eu Maria quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait lu le livre sur les sangs purs qu'elle lui avait prêté et sut que ces trois-là en étaient. En fait, parmi eux, il était le seul à ne pas être un sang pur. Ca le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise d'être jugé uniquement sur son nom. Mais un jour, il se promettait que ça allait changer, que tous le reconnaitraient et l'accepteraient, qu'ils le voulaient ou non.

\- Je m'appelle Maria. Fit elle en tendant gracieusement sa main à Abraxas Malfoy. Maria Grey.

Lorsque le blond vit la bague qu'elle portait, il pâlit considérablement, avant de faire une révérence courtoise et de dire :

\- Je suis ravie de rencontrer, celle qui fait battre aux émois, le cœur du monde sorcier.

Tom regarda d'un air stupéfait ce qu'il se passait avec cette fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis moins d'une semaine. Ils étaient presque littéralement à ses pieds, elle devait être célèbre, mais il ignorait en quoi. Et surtout il ne voyait comment ils l'avaient reconnu, à son nom ? Grey était un nom commun et Maria encore plus chez les moldus… Il croisa son regard ambré qui semblait lui murmurer un « je te l'avais dit ». Il fronça les sourcils alors que le reste du groupe discutait joyeusement.

\- Excusez-moi, mais de quoi parliez-vous plus tôt ? Demanda alors Maria aux trois autres.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, confus, avant que Julius ne prenne la parole, d'un commun accord.

\- Un de mes oncles est auror à New York et cet été il s'est passé des choses étranges dont toute une série de meurtres suspects. Il parait même que le MACUSA aurait été infiltré et qu'il y aurait eu des batailles sanglantes. Certains pensent que Grindelward aurait pu revenir se venger car il aurait essayé de dérober quelque chose au MACUSA des années plus tôt. Toute la société sorcière est euphorique, quelque chose va se passer, on ne sait pas quoi mais…Pour que l'Amérique s'inquiète à ce point c'est qu'il doit y avoir anguille sous roche.

\- Peut-être que Grindelward s'acharne… Et vous ne le trouvez pas un peu trop arrogant ? Fit Maria en soupirant.

\- Expliques toi. exigea froidement Diane. Nous on trouve qu'il fait de l'excellent travail, il œuvre dans l'espoir de sauver notre monde de l'influence moldu. C'est…

\- Pour le plus grand bien… Railla froidement Maria. Il ne fait que surfer sur la vague du mécontentement et va jusqu'à emprunter aux Peverell leur emblème pour commettre des atrocités à travers le monde… Il ne court qu'après le pouvoir, il ne fait que prendre des risques insensés. A-t-il seulement pensé à ce qu'il risquerait d'arriver à tous les sorciers qui le suivent ? Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les lords noir, ils ne pensent qu'à leur ascension, pas à leur chute !

Après ces mots qui jetèrent un froid dans le compartiment, plus personne n'osa parler. Tom n'aillant que peu compris ce qu'ils disaient à propos de MACUSA ou de Grindelward, mais il se doutait que l'un devait être une organisation magique et l'autre un puissant sorcier. Il n'avait jamais vu Maria dans un telle colère. Mais il savait que s'il lui posait trop de questions elle allait encore se renfrogner et se fermer. Au final, ils voyagèrent dans un silence pesant jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard écoutant à droite comme à gauche les rires des autres sorciers si heureux de se retrouver après deux mois de vacances.

Une trentaine de minutes avant l'arrivée, ils se servirent de leurs baguettes pour mettre leurs robes de sorciers, puis ils arrivèrent à pré au lard, le terminus de la ligne qui menait à l'école de sorcellerie. Il était tard lorsqu'ils sortirent des wagons avec leurs valises. Un homme à la mine sévère se mit à dire :

\- Les premières années, par ici.

Une quarantaine d'élèves d'approchèrent prudemment du sorcier vêtu de noir et coiffé d'un grand chapeau à plumes d'aigle.

\- Je suis Chaph Cambelabre, gardien à Poudlard. Et voici Ceruberos, mon familier.

Durant un instant, le groupe de jeunes sorciers avisèrent en regardant le corbeau, il semblait doté d'une intelligence démesurée. Un croassement lui suffit pour qu'une armée de ces volatiles les regardent d'un œil acéré.

\- Ces corbeaux vous auront à l'œil, alors tenez le-vous pour dit et abstenez-vous d'enfreindre le règlement. Maintenant, on me suit et plus vite que ça !

Alors que certains hésitaient à bouger, Maria fut la première à suivre le gardien, avec Tom sur ses talons qui voyait d'un mauvais œil le fait de se faire espionner en permanence par des oiseaux de mauvais augure. Mais l'énervement fit place à l'émerveillement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur des barques enchantées qui les mèneraient à Poudlard. Maria fut loin d'être impressionnée, l'ayant lue dans un livre intitulé histoire de poudlard. Apparemment cette virée sur le lac était un grand classique de l'école et ce depuis sa création.

Ils descendirent des barques et posèrent leurs affaires vers un portail, là où attendait cet homme, Albus Dumbledore. Il portait des robes grises rehaussés de perles et attendait les nouveaux élèves d'un air bienveillant. Tom chuchota à l'oreille de Maria :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

\- Il est peut-être le vice-directeur de l'école. J'ai lu que c'était au vice-directeur d'accompagner les premières années jusqu'à la grande salle pour la répartition.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a abandonné chez ce vieux fou de sorcier ?

\- Peut-être qu'il lui fallait le temps de se pomponner.

Mais ils furent interrompus par le chef de la maison Gryffondor qui, comme chaque année, y alla de son discourt inspirant.

\- Bienvenue à vous, jeunes sorciers. Je suis très fier et honoré de vous accueillir à Poudlard. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le chef de la maison Gryffondor qui sera peut-être la vôtre qui sait. Poudlard compte quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille et les amis que vous pourrez vous faire durant ces années d'études au sein de ce château pourraient le rester pour toute une vie. Vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison, toute infraction au règlement vous en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des maisons. Puisque tout est dit, suivez-moi et entrons à Poudlard.

 **…**

Ils passèrent les portes de la grande salle pour voir au-dessus de leurs têtes un plafond magique montrant un ciel étoilé. Beaucoup de premières années chuchotaient en le montrant du doigt, manifestement très impressionnés. Dumbledore les conduisit vers une immense table où siégeaient les différents professeurs de l'école avec en son centre un siège imposant qui était celui du directeur. Autour du groupe qui continuait d'avancer, il y avait quatre tables qui désignaient les quatre maisons. A un moment, Dumbledore s'arrêta, fit apparaitre une sorte de chapeau tout poussiéreux qui sauta de lui-même et prit vie tout en chantant une chanson, qui apparemment changait chaque année :

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans_  
 _Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant_  
 _Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_  
 _Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_  
 _Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_  
 _Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes,_  
 _Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,_  
 _Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._  
 _Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_  
 _Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,_  
 _Ainsi naquit Poudlard_  
 _Sous leurs quatre étendards._  
 _Chacun montra très vite_  
 _Sa vertu favorite_  
 _Et en fit le blason_  
 _De sa propre maison._  
 _Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_  
 _Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_  
 _La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_  
 _Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science_  
 _Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_  
 _Tout ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_  
 _Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_  
 _Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._  
 _Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_  
 _Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_  
 _Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_  
 _Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

 _Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_  
 _De me déloger de sa tête_  
 _Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_  
 _Me firent le don d'un cerveau_  
 _Pour que je puisse sans erreur_  
 _Voir tout au fond de votre coeur_  
 _Et décider avec raison_  
 _Ce que sera votre maison !_

 _C'est alors que l'appel des nouveaux commença. Tandis que certains se crispaient en croisant les doigts, Maria attendit calmement qu'on l'appelle, se fichant éperdument de la maison dans laquelle on l'enverrait. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et que le mot Serpentard fut jeté, elle se leva simplement et rejoignit sa table sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement vert et argent._

 _Nous étions en 1936, la guerre n'en était qu'à ses débuts et tout le monde croyait naïvement que l'Angleterre ne serait jamais touchée. A cette époque, tout semblait encore si lumineux que ça l'aveuglait, elle, Maria Grey, la Serpentard._

 **A suivre…**


	6. Répartition et empoisonnement

**_Chapitre 5 : Répartition et empoisonnement_**

Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Lorsque son nom fut prononcé par Dumbledore, il y eut un silence glacé dans la pièce, tous les regards étant braqués sur elle.

Apparemment, tous semblaient se demander dans quelle maison le choixpeau allait la répartir, sa mère ayant été de Griffondor et son père de Serdaigle. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle entre chez les serpents. Surtout Dumbledore qui afficha durant moins d'une seconde un air affligé, mais qui se reprit bien vite par la suite. Pendant quelques secondes, les serpentards n'osèrent applaudir, se demandant si ce n'était pas une blague, il était tellement rare qu'un Grey étudie à Poudlard. D'ordinaire, ces derniers allaient à Beaux battons ou à Drumstrang, on n'avait pas vu de Grey à Poudlard depuis au moins trois siècles.

Mais alors que Maria se mit à marcher vers sa nouvelle maison, une incroyable ovation se fit entendre chez les verts et argents. A tel point que les Gryffondors en furent bouche bés, eux qui s'enthousiasmaient à la moindre occasion n'en revenaient toujours pas que leurs ennemis jurés, si fourbes et tranquilles soient en liesse juste pour l'arrivée d'une gamine. Il fallut que Dippet tape plusieurs fois une cuillère d'or massif contre un verre de cristal pour que le silence soit de nouveau roi en ces lieux.

Maria se trouva facilement une place à la table des serpentards, aux côtés d'Abraxas Malfoy qui lui sera de nouveau la main, content qu'ils soient dans la même maison et du sourire de Diane Mulciber suivie de l'approbation de Julius Avery qui la gratifia d'un hochement de tête. Elle sera aussi la main du préfet, Ménétios Mulciber, le frère ainé de Diane qui l'accueillit d'un rictus sévère. Elle apprit de cette dernière qu'il était aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de sa maison et qu'il était au poste de batteur. Elle haussa les sourcils en se disant que ses parents avaient peut être choisis son nom en conséquence…

La liste des noms continua… Il y eut un autre tonnerre d'applaudissement, mais de la table des Gryffondors, ces derniers semblaient extrêmement motivés et firent bien plus de bruit que les serpentards. Maria regarda donc dans leur direction et vit un enfant blond assez timide et faible s'asseoir à la table rouge et or.

\- C'est un Grantchester lui souffla Diane. Mais je ne t'apprends rien, vous êtes cousins après tout.

Elle ferma les yeux. C'était vrai car après tout, sa mère ayant été une Grantchester avant d'épouser son père… Cette famille était l'une des plus prestigieuses du royaume uni, avec la sienne et ils siégeaient au conseil des lords qui avait autant de poids que le Magenmagot dans les politiques internes qu'internationales.

Les sorciers continuèrent à être appelés, Euphémia Alcyonée envoyée à Poufsouffle, Maria avait juste tiqué sur son nom étrange à cause d'un livre qu'elle avait lue mais la fille en elle-même semblait inintéressante… En fait si elle avait bien fait attention, cette année-là il n'y eut que sept sorciers à entrer à poufsouffle, par contre il y en eut plus à Serdaigle, dont Augustus Rowle, Gretel Flint, Glaucos Prewett… Tous des sangs purs venant de familles réputées, avait-elle noté. Elle n'était pas très intéressée par les sorciers qui allaient à Gryffondor, car elle ignorait les noms de famille d'une bonne partie des personnes appelées… Par contre, son attention fut attirée par une sorte de demi-géant répondant au nom de Rubéus Hagrid. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant à quel point il était grand, il devait au moins faire le double ou le triple de sa taille…

\- Vous avez vu ce géant ? Ricana Avery. Je ne savais pas qu'on acceptait les monstres ici…

Certains serpentard en rirent grassement, indignés qu'on puisse laisser un demi-monstre se servir de ses pouvoirs magiques… Maria ne prêta pas plus que ça attention à leurs palabres… Elle espérait juste que ça se finisse vite car elle tombait de fatigue. Ensuite elle ne fit attention qu'à ses nouveaux camarades de maison, à savoir Hector Zabini, Ophion et Eole Black, Eos Nott, Seth Lestrange, Gamma Greengrass… et bien d'autres.

Puis ce fut au tour de Tom. Elle y prêta plus d'attention, se demandant dans quelle maison il allait bien se retrouver… Leur cohabitation de quelques jours avait été tout juste plaisante et elle se demandait si finalement ça ne lui apporterait pas quelque chose d'être son ami. Ou sa rivale… Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et il fut répartit à Serpentard. La maison l'accueillit avec quelques applaudissements presque forcés car personne ne savait qui il était ni d'où il venait. Elle voyait bien qu'il aurait préféré être le centre de l'attention mais bon… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire à cela… Il eut du mal à se trouver une place, jusqu'à ce que Maria lui fasse signe et qu'il se décida à se joindre à elle, sous les yeux d'autres Serpentards plus âgés qui le regardaient de haut à cause de son nom.

\- Bienvenue à Serpentard, Jedusor. Fit Maria en souriant. Finalement nous voici dans la même maison.

Il lui sera la main qu'elle lui tendit avant de s'asseoir. Tout d'un coup, il sentit un changement s'opérer autour de lui, on n'essayait ou du moins on évitait de le rabaisser maintenant qu'il avait serré la main de Grey. Elle lui lança un sourire taquin et il faillit s'énerver lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle l'avait aidé juste par pitié ou par ennui… Ca l'énervait au plus haut point d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait fait exprès… Sa pitié ne l'intéressait pas, mais un jour, il se promit d'obtenir son admiration, sa crainte et son respect.

Le dernier à passer fut Alban Weasley qui sans surprises se rendit vers la table des griffondor. Après cela, Dippet se lança dans un discourt des plus ennuyeux qui parvint même à endormir quelques serpentard en plus de la maison griffondor en son intégralité… Il se mit à parler de nouvelles acquisitions de plantes pour l'école, de soit disant clubs qui ouvriraient à la rentrée… De nouveaux professeurs etc…

\- Ah oui et j'oubliais… Elèves de Serdaigles, votre chef de maison m'a informé qu'elle repartait en Afrique pour un contrat magique d'aide humanitaire et de recherches sur maladie infectieuse. Voici votre nouveau chef de Maison : J'ai l'honneur d'accueillir parmi nous Anoir Black qui nous avait quittés il y a un an dans le but d'explorer la vallée des rois. Ses écrits sur les runes et autres artéfacts Egyptiens viennent d'être primés au Magic award. Il revient à Poudlard en tant que professeur d'Arithmancie et d'étude des runes et sera votre nouveau chef de maison. Termina Dippet avec bonne humeur.

Anoir Black se leva fièrement et fut applaudit par une majorité d'élèves et de professeurs, à l'exception de Dumbledore. Il était connu que ces deux sorciers ne s'appréciaient pas.

\- Dis, fit alors Tom. Ce ne serait pas le sorcier qui t'a accompagné au chemin de traverse ?

\- Si…mais j'ignorais qu'il était célèbre. Vraiment.

Elle tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs et croisa rapidement celui d'Anoir Black. Il lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de se rasseoir en silence entre les profs de défense contre les forces du mal et d'éthique sorcière.

Après cela, il y eut un banquet et la nourriture coula à flot. Tous mangèrent de bon cœur au début de cette nouvelle année scolaire qui avait tout pour bien débuter, vraiment. Au moins ici, se disait Maria, elle n'était pas en danger. Il y avait ce Candélabre qui commandait aux corbeaux et qui surveillait h 24 l'école et ses occupants, tout un tas de professeurs dont Anoir Black pour la protéger, les barrières de défense de l'école… Bref, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait souffler. Mais… Alors qu'elle allait boire du jus de citrouille, une des filles qui se trouvait en face d'elle, Gamma Greengrass, une jolie brune aux cheveux élégamment bouclés s'écroula sur la table, inconsciente. Elle venait juste de boire du jus de citrouille qui provenait de la cruche dont elle s'était servie en dernier.

Maria reposa son verre et vit aussitôt le chef de leur maison accourir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se nommait Horace Slugorn et était maitre de potions. Voyant que même le sortilège énervate ne fonctionnait pas pour la ramener parmi eux, il fut décidé qu'on l'emmènerait de toute urgence à l'infirmerie. Un bruit terrible survint dans la grande salle, les serpentards accusant les gryffondor d'empoisonner les gens dès la rentrée et les gryffondor sortant leurs baguettes affirmant que les serpents étaient tous des menteurs et qu'ils refusaient de le tolérer plus longtemps. Le bruit et la panique enflait au point que Dumbledore dut intervenir, Dippet étant complètement surpassé et ayant peur du qu'en dira t'on :

\- SILENCE.

Le silence revint une fois de plus dans la pièce. Voyant qu'il avait toute leur attention, il fit :

\- Les préfets vont raccompagner leurs condisciples à leurs dortoirs respectifs et recevront les nouveaux emplois du temps demain dans la matinée. Sachez que ce qu'il vient d'arriver à mademoiselle Greengrass est tout bonnement inacceptable et que nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour soigner cette malheureuse enfant et lui rendre justice.

Dans le calme et le silence, les apprentis sorciers se levèrent et sortirent dans l'ordre vers leurs dortoirs. Maria et ses nouveaux camarades suivirent leur préfet jusqu'aux cachots. Ils descendirent de nombreux escaliers alors que Mulciber frère leur expliquait que ces escaliers pouvaient se montrer particulièrement agaçants et que s'ils le désiraient, il pourrait leur apprendre à utiliser un sort qui leur permettrait de palier à ce problème, histoire d'être meilleur que les gryffondors. Sur le chemin, il leur montra les tableaux de différents sorciers célèbres ayant étudiés à Serpentard ou encore les lieux où se situaient les différentes salles de classe.

Une fois arrivés aux cachots, le préfet s'arrêta devant un mur décoré d'une tapisserie qui grouillait de serpents. Il dit le code :

\- Aqualingua

Les serpents de la tapisserie se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens et une porte en pierre apparut subitement. Ils entrèrent tour à tour et pour la première fois, Tom vit un éclat d'émerveillement dans le regard de Maria. Elle semblait adorer le plafond qui donnait sur le lac où l'on pouvait voir tous les poissons nager et les algues bouger ou flotter grâce au courant. La salle commune des serpentard était à ses yeux magnifiques. Les murs et le sol étaient en pierre et en plus du plafond, il y avait aussi des fenêtres qui donnaient une vue incroyable sur le lac. La cheminée crachait un feu bleu qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre et il y avait de nombreuses lanternes enchantées qui lévitaient dans l'immense pièce. Il y avait de moelleux canapés verts en cuir, des meubles faits dans des nobles matériaux, des tentures, des tableaux de serpentards célèbres, des tapis somptueux et même des tables pour jouer aux échecs.

\- Voici notre salle commune. Fit alors Mulciber. C'est la plus belle de l'école. Fit-il en bombant le torse. Mais il est tard et je vois que certains d'entre vous fatiguent. Adressa t-il à l'attention de Maria qui piquait du nez. Avant de vous laisser vous reposer, je tiens à ce que les choses soient claires. Le travail, la rigueur et la discipline, voici ce que j'attends de vous. Vous devez faire honneur à notre maison et tout faire pour que nous remportions la coupe des maisons. Que l'on se fasse devancer par serdaigle, pourquoi pas. Mais il est hors de question de se faire humilier par poufsouffle ou pire, gryffondor. Reposez-vous bien, car demain il faudra leur montrer de quoi vous êtes capables.

Après ce discourt, Maria se fit embarquer par Diane vers le dortoir des filles. Il fallait appuyer sur l'œil d'une statue de serpent. Une porte se matérialisa dans la pierre et elles descendirent les escaliers pour se retrouver dans leur dortoir. Elles trouvèrent facilement leur chambre et décidèrent rapidement où elles se mettraient.

Maria prit le lit du milieu, celui qui était juste en dessous de la vue sur le lac. Les deux autres choisirent les lits les plus proches de la salle de bain. Après avoir installé leurs affaires, fait un brin de toilette et mises en robe de nuit, elles s'assirent sur le lit vide et commencèrent à parler de ce qui était arrivée à la pauvre Greengrass.

\- On se connaissait bien toutes les deux, fit alors Eole Black. Greengrass n'est pas une fille très intelligente, mais elle a de la suite dans les idées. Elle a des vues sur les plus beaux garçons de l'école et connait beaucoup de secrets. Je pense qu'elle a dû trop écouter les discussions confidentielles lors des bals sorciers.

\- Tu crois ? S'interrogea Diane Mulciber. Elle aurait été la cible de filles jalouses ou en colère ? Qu'en penses-tu Maria ? As-tu vu quelque chose d'étrange ? Elle était assise en face de toi.

\- Je ne la connais pas. Mais je l'ai vu cracher du sang, j'espère qu'elle ira mieux.

Devant les mines horrifiées et dégoutées des deux filles, elle soupira. Toutes trois se couchèrent dans leurs lits à baldaquin et les lumières s'éteignirent. Maria se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Juste au moment où elle s'était crue en sécurité, elle avait été à deux doigts d'y passer, encore. Si cette fille n'avait pas bu son verre de jus de citrouille, elle aurait bu le sien et se serait retrouvée à l'infirmerie. La carafe avait été enchantée pour qu'elle se remplisse à l'infini. Si quelqu'un avait empoisonné la carafe, ce serrait soit aux cuisines, soit par quelqu'un qui a eu accès à la carafe avant Greengrass et elle-même et qui y aurait glissé le poison. Mais qui ? Il n'y avait que des premières années qui s'en étaient servi…

Maria finit doucement par s'endormir, bercée par les remous de l'eau.

…

 **A suivre…**


	7. 1ère journée de cours

**_Chapitre 6 : Première journée de cours_**

Le lendemain matin, Maria se leva un peu avant les autres, réveillée par la lumière fantastique du lac. Mais au lieu de rester là à regarder les poissons bêtement, elle fonça vers la salle de bains et se doucha. Elle jeta un sort pour dompter ses cheveux qui avaient tendance à friser sous l'eau. Après quelques minutes passées devant le miroir, elle mit ses robes de sorcier et quitta son dortoir.

Dans la salle commune, elle croisa Jedusor qui semblait lui aussi réveillé. Ils décidèrent de se rendre à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils remontèrent les escaliers tout en entendant certains tableaux parler par bribes. Apparemment, Gamma Greengrass aurait été transférée de toute urgence à sainte mangouste, l'hôpital magique d'Angleterre. Maria pâlit considérablement. C'était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait si on avait du la sortir de poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda alors Jedusor tandis que cette dernière jetait des sorts sur tous les aliments présents autour d'eux. Tu comptes faire ça encore longtemps ?

\- Une fille de notre maison a été empoisonnée hier par des personnes inconnues et a été transférée à sainte mangouste. Je suis juste prudente.

\- Les gryffondors auraient pu faire le coup. Le préfet le pense en tout cas.

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que c'était elle, la cible. Ou leurs cibles. Dippet lui avait bien dit qu'ils étaient partout… Elle devait redoubler de vigilance. Actuellement, son sort de révélation lui permettait de constater qu'aucun poison ou sortilège n'avait été jeté sur aucun aliment ou objet que ce soit. Elle put donc manger en toute quiétude.

Tom l'observa silencieusement. Il se posait beaucoup de questions depuis hier, comme par exemple le fait qu'elle soit si célèbre auprès des serpentards. D'où la connaissaient-ils ? Ou encore qu'elle puisse trainer avec un archéologue sorcier tel qu'Anoir Black… Il se promettait qu'un jour il allait finir par découvrir tous ses mystères.

\- Vos emplois du temps. Fit alors leur préfet en leur tendant à chacun un parchemin.

Les deux tendirent la main pour les prendre et puis, alors que ce dernier allait se détourner dans le but de trouver d'autres premières années, Maria l'interrompit, lui demandant s'il savait ce qu'il était arrivé à Greengrass. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de lui dire :

\- D'après les professeurs, on risque de ne pas la revoir avant plusieurs mois. Ils disent que c'est un coup de peeves, ce fichu fantôme sadique et farceur, mais moi, je suis certain que c'est les gryffondors. On doit venger greengrass et leur faire payer.

Sur ces mots, il les laissa terminer leurs petits déjeuners en paix. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment loin, Jedusor ajouta :

\- Tu y crois sérieusement à la farce de ce fantôme ?

\- Pas vraiment. Surtout que le fantôme de notre maison est le baron sanglant, le seul dont peeves a peur. Jamais il n'oserait attaquer une serpentard, surtout si elle vient d'arriver et puis…

\- Et puis ?

Les gryffondors n'auraient pas pu le faire, on n'envoie pas chez les griffons des êtres fourbes qui attaquent le plus faible par derrière. C'était sans doute Mulciber qui voulait mettre le feu aux poudres dans le but de galvaniser les troupes. Quant à la rumeur comme quoi peeves serait le coupable… Même si le passetemps du fantôme attitré de la maison pouffsouffle est un vrai sadique qui adore traumatiser les gens avec des farces, il n'empêche qu'il ne commettrait pas un acte aussi grave sur une élève innocente. Ça pourrait très bien être un coup de Dumbledore pour minimiser les choses. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait été versé dans le pichet, mais cela pouvait être un poison fulgurant. Par Merlin, Greengrass pourrait très bien être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle en eut froid dans le dos.

Voyant que Jedusor continuait de l'observer, elle se leva rapidement en disant :

\- Rien, laisses tomber. On ferait mieux d'attendre devant notre salle de cours. Notre premier cours de l'année est avec notre chef de maison. Et c'est un cours qu'on a en commun avec les gryffondors. On verra de quoi ils sont capables.

\- Si tu le dis.

Ils repartirent vers les cachots et furent les premiers devant la salle des potions. Maria prit son manuel de potion et se mit à le relire, histoire de ne rien oublier. Elle ne fit bientôt plus attention à Jedusor ni à toutes ses interrogations. Mais elle savait qu'avec lui, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit prudente car il avait la fâcheuse manie de vouloir démêler les intrigues sans se rendre compte que ça pourrait lui couter la vie.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le reste des serpentards arriva suivi de près par les gryffondors. La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves s'y engouffrèrent rapidement. Ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par leur professeur de potion, horace slugorn. Il était blond avec une épaisse moustache qui le faisait ressembler à une sorte de morse et sous sa robe de sorcier, on pouvait voir de riches vêtements de velours brodés aux couleurs de sa maison. Il avait l'air très gentil et espiègle.

\- Bonjour bonjour les enfants. Je suis le professeur Slugorn, votre maitre des potions. Je suis très honoré de vous apprendre l'art et les manières complexes de cette discipline si chère à mon cœur. En première année, nous apprendrons comment se servir des différents instruments nécessaires à la pratique des potions en plus de la théorique nécessaire à la concrétisation de vos mixtures. Bien, quelqu'un peut-il me dire dans quel cas on peut utiliser une potion ? Quelqu'un ? Oui miss Grey ?

\- Comme antidote ou médicament.

\- Avez-vous un exemple ?

\- La potion Carter-Weasley peut soigner les brulures allant du premier au dernier degré. Elle fut très utile en 1534 lors de la bataille des Flandres où le sortilège flaméo était à la mode.

\- Excellent, dix points pour serpentard. D'autres volontaires ? Oui, miss Black

\- Pour les produits de beautés.

\- En effet. D'ailleurs, à partir de la troisième année il vous sera permis d'assister au cours d'une de mes consœurs qui enseigne aux femmes comment se faire belles. Autre chose ? Mister Grantchester ?

\- Des potions pouvant altérer le statut d'un individu. Comme la potion fortifiante ou bien le philtre de paix qui apporte un grand sentiment de quiétude à celui qui le boit.

\- Brillant. 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Suite à cela, le professeur fit son cours et leur expliqua les divers usages des potions pour les sorciers. A la fin du cours, il exigea 30 cm de parchemin sur les potions qu'ils préféraient et leurs usages à rendre pour le surlendemain.

Après ça, ils filèrent au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. La rumeur disait que le sorcier était un ancien auror et qu'il était parfois sujet à des crises de folie. C'était un sorcier étrange à la longue chevelure blanche en dreadlocks arrangés de quelques perles de verre. Il ressemblait plus à un pirate qu'à un sorcier. D'un seul coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaitre les bureaux et assit les élèves sans leur demander leur avis en duo de deux maisons, ce qui déplut à tous.

\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Wulgrin Rincevent. Dans mon cours, vous allez apprendre ce que c'est que la peur. La peur de la mort ou celle du désespoir… Oui ?

\- Vous nous faites peur professeur. Fit une fille avec une voix aussi stridente que le cri d'une souris.

\- Mais c'est le but ! Aujourd'hui, la peur est partout avec Grindelward qui rode dans les parages, il faut se tenir prêt. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Moi, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, mais vous…VOUS ! vous serez préparé… acheva t'il dans un murmure sinistre.

Certains Serpentards se regardèrent entre eux l'air de dire qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Maria quant à elle l'écouta attentivement. Il avait peut-être une case en moins, mais il avait raison sur le fait de se tenir prêt le plus tôt possible.

\- Bien que le directeur me trouve trop stricte avec vous, sachez que mes enseignements ont toujours sauvés ceux qui les suivirent à la lettre. En tant que premières années, vous apprendrez à reconnaitre les créatures magiques et obscures du quotidien et qu'il vous serait possible de rencontrer ainsi que les différents moyens de les vaincre. Vous apprendrez aussi des sortilèges pour vous défendre et pour attaquer. Il est important que vous sachiez que ce monde est dangereux et que la mort est susceptible de frapper partout ! Vous comme moi.

 **…**

\- Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé complètement cinglé et paranoïaque ce prof ? Lança alors Ophion Black, le frère d'Eole à l'intention des autres. Tout juste bon pour sainte mangouste… Fit il avant de prendre une aile de poulet.

\- En tout cas, répliqua Diane, d'après mon frère, cela fait trois ans qu'il enseigne ici et bien qu'il soit dur avec ses élèves, il s'avère qu'il est un excellent professeur en plus d'être un ancien aurore.

\- Il pourrait nous apprendre des sortilèges intéressants. Ajouta Maria. On pourrait maitriser le protego à la fin de l'année.

\- Ne rêve pas Grey… Fit Malefoy. Mon père raconte que même au ministère de la magie, la majeure partie des fonctionnaires n'est pas fichue de le maitriser, alors nous…

\- Merlin… Et ça se dit sorcier… Répliqua-t-elle horrifiée.

\- En parlant de quelqu'un qui se dit sorcier… Attendez, vous allez voir.

Abraxas sortit sa baguette et visa le banc sur lequel Hagrid allait s'asseoir. Abraxas sourit d'un air mauvais, ce gros balourd ne sait que se faire remarquer par sa grande taille et ses airs empotés. Il voulait lui donner une bonne leçon. Ce dernier eut le malheur de s'asseoir sur le banc, lequel explosa. En tentant de se rattraper à la table, Hagrid tira la nappe et tout cela fit un bruit monstrueux en plus de renverser toute la nourriture des Gryffondors. Abraxas sourit, une pierre deux coups.

S'en suivit une bataille entre les deux maisons rivales. Ce qui commença par une querelle entre premières années devint une lutte toutes années comprises, certains n'hésitant pas à se lancer les pires maléfices pour les tester ou juste dans le but de voir souffrir autrui. Tom quant à lui quitta les lieux dès qu'il eut fini son repas, il avait le sentiment que les choses risquaient de mal tourner. Il parvint même à éviter de justesse quelques sorts qui frôlèrent sa robe de sorcier. Mais Maria n'eut pas cette chance. Elle fut frappée par un terrible sortilège de crache limace alors qu'elle s'y attendit le moins. Tom la retrouva en train de ramper sous leur table tout en vomissant des limaces.

Bien que la situation fût particulièrement drôle à regarder, il demanda tout de même :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Elle tenta de ramper hors de la table mais elle se prit de nouveau un sortilège de crâne chauve. En voyant l'expression tordante qu'elle faisait, Jedusor explosa de rire. Maria voulut lui crier dessus mais finit par vomir tout un tas de limaces dégoutantes qui salirent sa robe. Tom la prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, sans doute par pitié ou bien par un amusement qui lui fit horriblement mal aux cotes comme si on l'avait obligé de boire du repousse os. Lorsque la porte de la grande salle se referma, il n'entendit pas Dippet s'énerver et retirer 100 points à chaque maison et des retenues à tout fautif que ce soit.

Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'à la pause de midi, l'infirmerie risquait d'être bondée.

 **A suivre…**


	8. Cauchemard en infirmerie

**_Chapitre 7 : Cauchemar en infirmerie_**

Ictus et Lupus Sacerdoce. Fallait être complètement tarés pour avoir nommé ces deux médecins par des noms de maladie. En tout cas, s'il y avait une chose qu'elle retiendrait à jamais, c'était de tout faire pour ne plus avoir à se retrouver entre leurs mains.

Maria Grey, Serpentard, premier jour de rentrée de la première année : chauve et crachant des limaces. La pseudo réputation qu'elle comptait un jour se faire était foutue. Foutue…

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, elle sema des limaces comme le petit poucet des cailloux. Et le tout, soutenu par un sorcier aux origines douteuses. Pitoyable… Elle voulut pleurer ou rire de cette situation, se disant que dans une autre vie elle avait vraiment dû être une garce, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire c'est pleurer en crachant des limaces.

Tout en l'aidant à atteindre l'infirmerie, Tom l'observait. Il n'avait fallu que deux sortilèges pour mettre la si fière et inébranlable Maria Grey à genoux. Quelle pitié… Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il croisa son regard froid et colérique qui avait tout l'air de signifier : A toi aussi ça aurait pu arriver.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie tout en ignorant les regards des autres élèves braqués sur eux. Tom poussa la lourde porte et l'amena jusqu'à un lit en laiton où elle se coucha sur le dos. Très mauvaise idée. D'un coup, Tom la vit étouffer et se convulser. Immédiatement, un médecin arriva, la releva et frappa d'un coup sec son dos. Maria cracha des limaces et retrouva son souffle. Après cela, le médecin en question se mit à crier sur Tom et sur sa stupidité.

\- Et tu oses te dire Serpentard ! Saches qu'il ne faut jamais coucher sur le dos quelqu'un susceptible de s'étouffer. C'est valable aussi bien pour le crache limace que pour la gueule de bois. Ton amie aurait pu mourir !

Voyant son air coupable, le médecin se radoucit.

\- Je suis Ictus Sacerdoce, le responsable des lieux. Et vous êtes des premières années malchanceux… Etre chauve et cracher des limaces dès son premier jour de cours… Quelqu'un doit beaucoup vous en vouloir…. Miss ?

\- Grey. Fit-elle avant de vomir de nouveau…des limaces.

\- Je vois…sortilège de crache limace et du crâne chauve… On vous a bien bizutés dites-moi, ha ha ha. Fit il en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Quant est ce que ça va…glurp ! S'arrêter ?

\- Pour le moment, il faut que ça sorte. Fit il en faisant apparaitre une bassine sans fond. Restes ici jusqu'à ce que toutes les limaces soient sorties. Je ne peux pas te donner de potion capillours ou ce sont les limaces présentes en toi qui auront des cheveux. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Mort par asphyxie.

A cette réponse elle ne fut gratifiée que d'un sourire. Mais très vite ils furent interrompus par une marée humaine qui suppliait pour avoir des soins. Devant l'incrédulité du médecin, Tom décida de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment dans la grande salle et cela eut pour mérite de faire soupirer le médecin d'agacement.

\- Ces Serpentards et ces Gryffondors… Encore à crouler de travail à cause d'eux. Si je tenais l'imbécile qui sortit sa baguette le premier… Bon, bonne chance à toi, vomis bien tout.

\- Mais je dois rester ici combien de temps ? Glurp !

\- Trois jours grand maximum. Lupus s'occupera bien de toi.

\- Mais c'est qui Lupus ? Hiii !

Le timing peut être maudit parfois. Dès qu'elle eut le malheur de prononcer son nom, elle apparut. Une sorcière très étrange âgée d'une trentaine d'année dont le visage était entouré de bandelettes telle une momie. Les yeux brillant d'une cruauté sadique, alimenté par le rictus de ses lèvres.

\- Lupus, c'est moi.

Elle lut rapidement la fiche de diagnostique avant de sourire d'un air entendu.

\- Ça va être très drôle la nuit…

Sur ces mots, elle repartit. Mais Tom était toujours là, d'ailleurs, il allait bientôt partir. Ça allait être le premier cours de métamorphose de l'année avec Dumbledore comme professeur. Maria fronça les sourcils. Et dire qu'elle allait manquer ça… Il allait partir mais elle le retint subitement :

\- Attends !

\- Hum ?

\- Tu…glurp ! Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter les notes ? Glurp ! J'ai vu en potion que tu écrivais bien.

Tom sembla réfléchir un instant, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il allait décider de faire. C'était l'un des rares compliments qu'elle lui adressait. Soudain, un sourire très intéressé fleurit sur son visage. Maria plissa des yeux ayant soudain très peur de ce qu'il risquait de préparer.

\- D'accord. Mais en retour je veux deux choses. La première, des informations.

\- Et la deuxième ?

\- Que tu m'aides à m'intégrer.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel. Serpentard jusqu'au bout hein ? Mais elle y consentit de mauvaise grâce alors que les limasses semblaient la harceler de plus belle…

 **…**

Le reste de la journée fut chaotique. Non seulement elle avait eu l'impression de perdre toute l'eau de son corps, ce qui obligea Lupus à lui faire une transfusion, mais en plus, elle avait une de ces migraines… L'infirmerie était pleine de blessés plus ou moins graves et les actions de chacun lui vrillèrent les tempes. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas :

\- Maria ! firent ses deux camarades de chambre qui accoururent vers elle, inquiètes.

Diane et Eole… Elles devaient avoir fini leurs cours pour la journée… Elle continua de vomir des limaces alors qu'elles lui racontaient comment Dumbledore leur avait passé un savon pour ce qu'il s'était passé ce midi-là.

\- Il semblait très en colère, renchérit Eole. D'ailleurs, il nous a demandé de tes nouvelles.

\- Ah oui ? Fit Maria plutôt surprise. C'est…Glurp. Surprenant.

Ces dernières lui racontèrent qu'elle avait été la seule de leur groupe à avoir fini à l'infirmerie. Maria leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment envie de le savoir.

\- Par contre fit Diane, certains gryffondors ne se sont pas présentés au cours, ils doivent être à l'infirmerie. On raconte qu'il y en a un qui a reçu le maléfice du tout ou rien, le malheureux n'a plus d'os à l'heure où je te parle. On ne pensait pas qu'il puisse exister quelqu'un de suffisamment fou pour lancer un tel sort, d'où la colère de Dumbledore.

 **Aut omnia, aut nihil** **,** communément appelé maléfice du tout ou rien ou maléfice de la roulette russe. Si la cible est en bonne santé contrairement au lanceur, alors le sort sera dévastateur. Mais si c'est l'inverse qui se produit, alors ce sort se retournera contre celui qui l'aura lancé. Il est arrivé que cible et lanceur finissent tous deux à sainte mangouste gravement blessés. Ce maléfice très changeant a été interdit à cause de sa dangerosité. S'en remettre au destin pour les choses est un pari risqué. Mais on raconte que certaines personnes atteintes de maladies magiques incurables ont bravé le danger et le destin en jetant ce sort au prix d'une vie humaine. On raconte que pour réussir ce maléfice, il faut être prêt à mourir ou les dégâts peuvent être désastreux.

\- Combien de temps resteras-tu ici ? Tu sais, ça ne nous enchante pas ce qu'il t'arrive. Greengrass, puis toi… On se sent seules toutes les deux.

\- Dans trois jours grands maximum. Glurp.

Elles la regardèrent cracher des limaces avec un sourire dégoutées. Dans trois jours, elle reviendrait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Avec de beaux cheveux tout neuf et plus de limaces. Les devaient se l'avouer, car la superficialité ne tuant point… Si cette chère Grey continuait à rejeter ces charmantes bestioles, elles devraient revoir leurs amitiés à la baisse.

\- On te laisse ça. Je crois que tu l'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque avant midi. Fit Diane en posant le pavé sur un coin de table de chevet.

\- Bon ben…Remets toi vite. Rajouta Eole dans un grand sourire.

Les deux filles s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Maria leva les yeux au ciel… Les filles… Mais elle se fit interrompre par un léger toussotement, c'était Jedusor qui revenait avec les notes. Il la regarda attentivement avant de s'asseoir à son chevet. Elle ne semblait pas aller très bien, elle était plus pale et livide que jamais. Il s'assit en silence et sortit ses notes qu'il parvint à dupliquer sur un autre parchemin vierge. Il tendit les fiches à Maria qui les mit sur sa table de chevet avant de se remettre à vomir. Tom croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle finisse. Fort heureusement, les crises s'espaçaient à toutes les dix minutes maintenant. Mais à chaque fois ça vidait un peu plus ses forces et résultat, elle n'avait même plus la force de surveiller l'attitude étrange de cette Lupus ou autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Les infos, le beau temps ? Il y a les livres et la gazette du sorcier pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu recherches ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu si respectée parmi les serpentards alors qu'ils te connaissent à peine ?

Ca l'avait beaucoup surpris que la veille il y ait eu autant d'applaudissements pour elle alors que pour lui il n'y en avait eu presque aucun.

\- Tu as lu le livre que je t'avais prêté non ? Le livre sur les sangs purs… Glurp… Pitié…Que ça s'arrête…. Bref… Tu sais que dans ce monde, ils existent des familles qui valent mieux que d'autres, les familles de sang pur. Celles qui ont le moins de sang de moldu dans les veines.

Elle ne fit pas attention au regard sinistre et dur qu'il affichait lorsqu'on parlait des moldus. Maria était plutôt concentrée sur ses mots et surtout sur la bassine au cas où… Et donc, elle lui expliqua que les sorciers qui entraient à Serpentard étaient des sangs purs et que leur manière de voir le monde était très différente de celle des Gryffondors. Elle poursuivit en lui disant qu'il était extrêmement rare qu'un né de moldu entre à Serpentard et qu'ils…

\- Attends un peu ! Alors comme ça ils pensent que…

\- Soit tu parles moins fort, soit tu jettes un sort de silence pour éviter qu'on nous entende. Mais comme notre niveau n'est pas suffisant… chuchota t'elle

\- Mais comment peuvent-ils croire que je suis un né de moldu ? Fit-il manifestement très en colère.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, à cause… de ton nom. Glurp. Les serpentards ne se respectent qu'entre sang pur. Il n'y a que la force qui peut supplanter tout ça. Donc si tu veux être respecté, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire non ? Etre meilleur que les autres et prouver d'où tu viens. Il existe une potion qui peut révéler le sang sorcier d'un individu. Le ministère s'en sert pour des dossiers délicats, mais sa préparation est plutôt complexe car certains ingrédients et points de ventes sont surveillés par le ministère…

Elle se remit à vomir alors que Jedusor avait le regard brillant. Le moyen de savoir qui il était et d'où il venait était difficile d'accès mais à sa portée. Il se mit à réfléchir de manière intense avant de demander.

\- Et les grey ? Si les serpentards t'ont accueillis dans le triomphe, c'est que ta famille est puissante n'est-ce pas ?

Maria eut un bref sourire moqueur. Si sa famille était puissante ? Ils sont implantés en France, en Irlande, dirigent l'écosse, la hollande et ont de grandes possessions dans les pays scandinaves. Sa famille comptait plusieurs centaines d'individus très riches et influents sur qui elle ne pouvait absolument pas compter car tous voulaient sa mort.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour te faire une idée sur le sujet.

Sur ces mots, elle ne le retint pas. Maria soupira, mais bon, elle avait accès à ses notes de cour maintenant. Elle s'en saisit et les parcourut rapidement. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait voulu qu'ils transforment une allumette en épingle. Simple comme bonjour…

Un bruissement se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Puis une voix.

\- Tu as été gentille avec ce sorcier.

\- Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, mais de la pitié. Vu la magie qu'il dégage, il est évident qu'un de ses parents est sorcier. Ce n'est pas un né moldu. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui le crierai sous tous les toits, Charles Grantchester. Acheva-t-elle froidement

\- Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

\- C'est toi qui a subi le sortilège du tout ou rien non ? Tu risques d'en avoir pour des mois à guérir… Mais si je trouve celui qui t'a lancé le maléfice et que je le force à jeter le contre sort… Que me donneras-tu en échange ?

\- Que désires-tu ?

\- On en reparlera lorsque j'irai mieux.

 **A suivre…**


	9. Sortilèges et invitation

**Chapitre 8 : Sortilèges et invitation**

Trois jours plus tard, Maria sortit enfin de l'infirmerie avec une chevelure flambant neuve brillant de mille feux. Elle avait décidé de les garder un peu longs car les boucles étaient très élégantes… Donc, elle quitta l'infirmerie sans oublier de lancer un dernier regard à Charles Grantchester, son supposé cousin le plus proche, gryffondor à ses heures de perdues et futur héritier d'un des clans les plus influents d'Europe…

La semaine recommençait et la grande salle agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Les hiboux survolaient les tables en décrivant de grands cercles des mètres plus hauts. Maria s'assit en restant impassible à ce spectacle qui ne la concernait en rien et salua ses camarades de dortoir avec lesquelles elle discuta de tout et de rien. Diane la félicita de son retour et lui fit remarquer que sa nouvelle chevelure était magnifique avec tous les effets miroitants et les boucles. Eole rajouta qu'elle avait hâte d'être en troisième année afin d'apprendre tout un tas de sortilège de beauté et de potions anti rides. Elle espérait que ses parents lui trouveraient un bon parti riche et influent…

\- Au fait les filles, et le devoir de potions ? Lança Maria. Qu'a dit le professeur Slugorn de mon rendu ? Vous lui avez dit que j'étais coincée à l'infirmerie au moins ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs le livre qu'on est allé emprunter pour toi a aidé ? Slugorn a été impressionné par ton choix de potions, d'ailleurs, il veut te voir dans son bureau dans la soirée.

\- Je vois…

Le premier cours de la journée avait lieu avec Slugorn aux cachots, un cours suivi avec les gryffondors. La leçon du jour portait sur la fabrication d'une potion vitalisante. Le professeur écrivit différentes instructions au tableau alors que les apprentis sorciers se pressaient pour chercher les différents ingrédients nécessaires au cours. Heureusement, le cours se poursuivit normalement, personne n'ayant envie de se souvenir de la colère de Dumbledore ou des multiples heures de colles attribués aux fautifs des deux maisons. D'ailleurs Maria se rappelait que Diane lui avait dit que Malfoy avait été de corvée de nettoyage dans la volière et que ça lui avait pris le weekend…

Maria fit équipe avec Diane qui appréciait autant qu'elle le cours. Elles se répartirent les taches tout en surveillant le chaudron. Etape par Etape, lentement tout en gardant leur concentration. Ajout d'herbamina séchée hachée menue, tourner douze fois dans le sens horaire laisser mijoter deux minutes jusqu'à ce que la potion sente l'amande un peu grillée…

\- Maintenant. Fit alors Maria.

Diane versa lentement l'essence de vipère dorée tandis que Maria tournait la mixture dans le sens inverse d'une montre précisément 24 fois. Elles éteignirent les flammes et laissèrent reposer. La teinte vert foncée devint vert olive et son fumet doré. Lorsque Slugorn passa près de leur chaudron, il accorda dix points à serpentard. Elles furent les plus rapides à terminer. Mais Jedusor reçut dix points également pour l'élaboration de sa potion car il était seul pour réaliser tout le travail.

Le cours se termina sous les louanges et l'air un peu trop amical de ce chef de maison nullement impressionnant.

Juste après, ils se rendirent aux serres pour le cours de botanique. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait à ce cours et lorsqu'elle vit qui en était le professeur, elle eut du mal à retenir un frissonnement : ce regard sadique, ces rictus terribles… Ces bandages de momie… Lupus Sacerdoce ! Misère… Il s'avérait qu'elle n'était pas que médicomage, mais aussi professeur de botanique. Maria l'entendit frapper sèchement dans ses mains et le silence se fit.

\- Comme il y a deux jours, vous vous occuperez des taches logistiques du potager. Vous utiliserez les sortilèges appris en cours pour attirer et déplacer les aliments à un point donné. Tout aliment cueilli trop tôt entrainera une perte de points à vos maisons. Ai-je été claire ?

Sur ces mots, les sorciers se dissipèrent dans le silence et l'ordre. Il n'y avait rien à craindre sur ce point, car leurs cours avait lieu avec les serdaigles qui mettaient un point d'honneur à maintenir la discipline dans leurs rangs, car ils avaient horreur des gestes immatures. Maria allait partir avec ses amies lorsqu'elle se fit héler par la professeure. Elle réprima un soupire de résignée et partit dans sa direction.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir ? Fit elle d'une petite voix

\- Oui, comme tu n'as pas pu assister aux différents cours à cause des maléfices que l'on t'a jeté, je vais te montrer les deux sortilèges qu'il te faudra utiliser pour ce cours.

A ces mots, elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers un objet, baissa la baguette puis la releva de quelques centimètres en prononçant la formule « Adsum ». D'un coup, l'objet fut comme tiré jusqu'au prof et s'arrêta soudainement à quelques mètres de sa personne, au sol. Elle se servit à nouveau de sa baguette, en tournant puis abaissant son poignet tout en récitant « Wingardium léviosa », alors l'objet se mit à léviter jusqu'au lieu délimité.

Après cette démonstration, Maria retourna vers ses amies qui étaient en train de cueillir des potimarons qui semblaient murs. Mais les deux filles se disputaient car Diane était certaine que le légume n'était pas mur, Eole lui répondit que de toute façon ces maudites citrouilles se ressemblaient toutes et que ce n'était pas digne des futures dames qu'elles étaient de se salir ainsi les mains alors qu'il y avait des domestiques pour ces taches…

\- Ne sois pas si rabat-joie, se moqua Diane. Et puis regarde, Maria semble savoir ce qu'elle fait. Fit-elle en montrant du doigt la sorcière qui commençait déjà à mettre de côté les légumes murs.

\- Tss… Fit Eole de mauvaise humeur. A se demander si elle est réellement ce qu'elle prétend être…

A partir de ce moment-là, tout alla très vite. Maria tira rudement Eole et la plaqua à terre en pointant sa baguette sur sa carotide d'un geste fou. Ses yeux plus froids que jamais effrayait la jeune black. Elle tremblait de tout son corps tandis que son cerveau imprimait ce que Maria lui murmurait d'une voix meurtrière :

\- Si tu oses insulter ma famille une fois de plus, je te le ferais regretter.

Après ça elle se releva et poursuivit sa récolte comme si de rien n'était, bien que certains n'en aient pas perdus une miette, dont Lupus Sacerdoce qui retira vingts points à Serpentard pour dégradation du potager et non-respect des consignes établies, mais qui en donna dix à Maria Grey pour avoir réussi du premier coup les sortilèges d'Adsum et de Wingardium léviosa juste après l'avoir regardé faire une seule fois, un résultat atteint par peu d'élèves. Lupus se mit imperceptiblement à sourire. On lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi une médicomage de son acabit s'ennuyait à soigner des morveux incapable de différencier le filet du diable d'une banale glycine magique. Mais il arrivait que parfois, au milieu des fruits pourris ou avortés se cachent des éléments suffisamment vigoureux pour l'émouvoir… Ce qui la passionnait tant dans l'enseignement restait ce moment précis où le fruit tendait à murir. Si digne d'intérêt…

\- Le cours est terminé !

Après cela, la nuit tomba bien vite. Cette fois-là, aucune scène ne se produisit dans la grande salle alors que les professeurs surveillaient d'un œil vigilent le repas. Tandis qu'elle mangeait sans grand appétit, elle écoutait distraitement Malfoy se moquer du cours de botanique qu'il apparentait au jardinage moldu qui échouait aux roturiers. Eole l'applaudit, du même avis que lui alors que son frère Ophion protestait en disant que tout cours avait son intérêt… Elle préféra se concentrer sur sa nourriture plutôt que d'écouter Avery leur rabâcher aux oreilles qu'il fallait se venger des gryffondors pour les malheureux qui eurent la malchance d'aller à l'infirmerie. Maria soupira de plus belle… Il y avait eu des victimes des deux côtés. Mais elle se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer, après tout, elle attirait déjà suffisamment l'attention comme ça…

Le repas terminé, elle quitta la grande salle de son côté. Apparemment, Slughorn voulait la voir pour parler de son devoir. Elle descendit les escaliers magiques jusqu'aux cachots et frappa à la porte du bureau de son maitre de maison. Dès qu'il l'eut gratifié d'un « entrez » elle passa la porte en la refermant doucement derrière elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait en ces lieux.

Maria fit voler son regard un peu partout dans ce bureau qui avait des airs de salon anglais bien confortable avec ces multiples tableaux champêtres aux murs, ces tentures raffinées et des étagères pleines de livres anciens du plus bel effet. Les meubles étaient en bois de qualité et travaillés de main de maitre. Certains bibelots étaient en porcelaine peinte dans des tons pastels tranchants avec des bocaux contenant des êtres magiques morts ou encore vivants plongés dans le formol. Le tout dégageant une sorte de charme tranquille, presque ennuyeux.

Slugorn était assis derrière son bureau à corriger des copies de sixième ou septième année vu la taille des rouleaux de parchemins qui s'entassaient joyeusement. Il lui fallut un claquement de doigts pour faire avancer un fauteuil moelleux jusqu'à Maria. Lorsque cette dernière s'assit, sa voix mielleuse et profondément inquiétée surgit du silence :

\- Miss Grey, j'ai su ce qu'il vous est arrivé il y a trois jours, un incident regrettable. Allez-vous mieux ?

\- Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude professeur.

Sans quitter les parchemins qu'il annotait d'un geste presque caressant, il poursuivit :

\- Véritaserum, Goutte du mort vivant et Felix Felisis. Votre texte descriptif du Felix félisis est aussi bon que celui de mes élèves de sixième année en potion avancée. Aimez-vous les potions, miss Grey ? s'enquit-il bien qu'il s'en doutait déjà.

\- Beaucoup. Avoua-t-elle. J'aime le fait d'être indépendante et de réaliser des choses par moi-même, l'idéal serait même de produire mes propres ingrédients pour que la boucle soit bouclée. Ce qui fait que je suis aussi très attirée par la botanique.

\- Très intéressant. La plupart des élèves de ma maison préfèrent étudier les sortilèges ou les maléfices. Pourquoi avoir choisi le vératasérum ?

Parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent. Allait-elle dire.

\- Je n'aime pas les mensonges.

La plume cessa de bouger, plongeant le bureau de Slughorn dans le silence. Tout d'un coup, Maria le vit relever la tête de son travail et la fixer avec la même insistance qu'une tortue venant tout juste d'émerger du brouillard. Il lui sourit légèrement d'un air moqueur comme s'il ne la croyait pas. Il avait l'air d'insinuer silencieusement qu'elle aurait été à serdaigle si ça avait été réellement le cas. Puis il rompit le contact visuel pour reprendre sa correction de copies comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et la goutte du mort vivant ?

\- Pour éloigner les cauchemars.

\- Une manière aussi expéditive que dangereuse miss Grey. Et qu'en est-il du Felix Félisis ? demanda t'il un brin plus intéressé.

\- Eh bien… Je pense professeur, que chacun mériterait au moins une fois dans sa vie un vrai jour de chance.

Le silence se fit de nouveau tandis que Maria se tassait un peu plus alors qu'elle se demandait à quoi rimait tout cela. Essayait il de la tester, de la déchiffrer au travers de ses réponses ? Peut-être avait-elle légèrement sous-estimé son chef de maison qui sait…

\- Un vrai jour de chance… Je vais vous prendre au mot miss…Revenez ici à la fin du mois avec un ami si vous le souhaitez. Je vous invite à la première réception que je donne pour l'année. Une invitation vous sera envoyée en temps et en heure. Je suis certaine que vous y rencontrerez le meilleur de tout Poudlard.

 **A suivre…**

 **Wingardium léviosa : faire léviter des objets**

 **Adsum ( en latin signifie Je suis ici ) : sortilège d'attraction**


	10. Sauver Jedusor

**_Chapitre 9 : Sauver Jedusor_**

Maria quitta le bureau de Slughorn plutôt surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une invitation à une soirée organisé par et pour le club de Slug qui se disait réunir toute la jet set de poudlard. Elle allait tourner à gauche pour rentrer dans la salle commune de sa maison lorsqu'elle se fit heurter par un groupe de sorciers plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Ils devaient être en deuxième ou troisième année. Ces malappris ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour s'excuser et ça la mit de mauvais poil. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher malgré elle d'entendre quelques bribes comme « indigne de notre maison », « saleté de sang de bourbe », « se croit tout permis », « Jedusor…bibliothèque…aura ce qu'il mérite ».

Son teint blanchit à vue d'œil. Comment avait il fait pour s'attirer autant d'ennuis en si peu de temps. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Quelque chose ? Et pourquoi ? Elle était une Grey, pourquoi irait elle se compromettre avec un sang mêlé ? Elle serra les poings, prête à tourner les talons, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Mais s'il lui arrivait vraiment des crasses ? Après tout, il l'avait aidé cette fois-là en l'amenant à l'infirmerie… Elle lui était redevable. Mais que pouvait-elle faire contre ces troisièmes années ? Et même si elle demandait de l'aide au préfet, il n'était pas certain qu'il aille à la rescousse de Jedusor vu son statut problématique et sa tête à claque de premier de la classe.

Elle allait partit à leur suite mais revint soudainement sur ses pas. Elle avait une idée, peut être mauvaise mais qui pourrait sauver Jedusor du possible lynchage qui allait lui tomber dessus. Elle revint en catimini vers la salle de potion sachant que le bureau de Slugorn touchait la salle de cours. Elle ne tenait pas à vouloir s'expliquer à qui que ce soit. Arrivée devant la porte, elle chuchota fébrilement un Alomora qui déverrouilla la porte de la salle de cours plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle secoua sa baguette et alluma une lanterne qu'elle fit léviter jusqu'aux chaudrons. Heureusement qu'elle avait une bonne mémoire pour se souvenir que les cinquièmes années s'exerçaient au philtre de paix et que slughorn conservait encore les chaudrons des meilleurs élèves. Elle avait entendu ça lors du repas … De ce qu'elle avait lu, une fois terminée, la potion devenait blanche lorsqu'elle était achevée.

Elle souleva un des couvercles en faisant le moins de bruit possible et tomba sur le jacpot. Un filtre de paix. Elle sortit de la manche de sa robe une bourse sans fond dans laquelle il trainait toujours des fioles vides ou des récipients en verre divers pour x usages. Cette manie lui venait des deux ans qu'elle avait passé à New york avec ce couple de sorciers qui l'avait adopté et qui lui avait enseigné les rudiments de la magie, car aux états unis, la législation magique est plus souple qu'en angleterre, les enfants ayant le droit de s'entrainer à la magie sous la stricte surveillance de leurs tuteurs. C'est ainsi qu'elle put apprendre des sorts de catégorie 1 qui sont toujours très utiles et qu'on n'apprend à poudlard qu'à partir de la deuxième ou troisième année pour certains… Idem pour la fabrication de potions car son ex tutrice newyorkaise était membre du MATUSA dans la section des réglementations et inventions des substances magiques, son travail consistant à classer les effets de diverses potions sur une échelle de un à dix et par catégorie de champs d'action.

Mais par un horrible coup du sort, ces personnes aujourd'hui n'étaient plus.

Elle sortit donc de sa bourse un récipient en verre et son couvercle ainsi qu'une louche. Elle se servit allégrement dans le chaudron avant de refermer le couvercle, de tout ranger, éteindre, allant jusqu'à reverouiller magiquement la porte derrière elle avec le contre sort indiqué. Elle quitta précipitamment les cachots pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

 **…**

Cela faisait des heures qu'il cherchait dans les livres le nom de cette potion qui permettait de révéler la généalogie d'un sorcier avec une goutte de sang. Il venait souvent à la bibliothèque et épluchait les livres traitant de potion dès qu'il avait fini ses parchemins à rendre pour les cours suivants. Plus ça allait, plus il sentait que les membres de sa maison le dédaignait à cause de ses origines. Mais même lui ignorait de qui il tenait ses pouvoirs. La seule conviction qu'il avait était de ne pas être un né de moldu, manquerait plus que ça.

Il avait élu refuge au fond de la bibliothèque dans un des recoins où il était facile d'être oublié. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que le livre qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas ici mais dans la réserve, un lieu où seuls les professeurs et certains préfets avaient accès… C'était peine perdue d'essayer d'y aller ou il attirerait l'attention du terrible gardien aux corbeaux Chaph Candelabre et on disait qu'il infligeait des corrections sévères à celles et ceux qui défiaient le règlement. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour agir, il fallait qu'il planifie étape par étape le moyen de se faufiler dans la réserve.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Tom entendit un bruit sourd. Des pas, jugea t'il. Et pas que d'une seule personne. Lorsque les troisièmes années de serpentard arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque et constatèrent qu'elle était déserte, ils verrouillèrent la porte et commencèrent à appeler Tom et à l'injurier.

\- On sait que tu es là, sale sang de bourbe ! Montres toi ! On va te faire comprendre que tu n'as rien à faire dans notre maison !

Jedusor se planqua derrière une bibliothèque, le souffle court. Par la barbe de merlin, ils étaient là pour lui. Mais pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal, juste osé leur demander de baisser le volume car ils l'empêchaient d'étudier dans la salle commune. Apparemment ça ne leur avait pas plu. Du tout.

…

Maria arriva devant les portes de la bibliothèque légèrement essoufflée et essaya de pousser les lourds battants en bois sculptés, mais ils étaient fermées alors qu'on pouvait clairement entendre du bruit venir de l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Elle essaya l'Alomora, mais tomba sur un os, le sortilège ne fonctionna pas. Elle en essaya un autre, pointant sa baguette vers la serrure, elle souffla un énergique :

\- **reserare** Une forte lumière s'inséra dans la serrure et la porte grinça langoureusement puis la laissa entrer. Elle fut alors confrontée à une scène terrible où son camarade était littéralement passé à tabac par des troisièmes années de sa propre maison furieux et frustrés de l'arrogance de ce demi-sang de bourbe qui osait les narguer sur leur propre territoire.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Tom releva des yeux surpris vers celle qui venait d'arriver, Grey ! Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là, elle ignorait sans doute dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps un gémissement de douleur, ces enfoirés lui avaient fêlés une cote.

De leur côté, les six troisièmes années se concertèrent entre eux pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de la gêneuse. Elle pouvait tout rapporter au préfet voir pire. Leur chef, un certain Brutus Lestrange s'avança et fit d'un air presque paternel et condescendant:

\- Quelle surprise, si ce n'est pas la charmante Maria Grey ? Tu es venue chercher un livre, je croyais pourtant avoir bien verrouillé la porte…

Ce type était dangereux, vraiment… Et elle supposait qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne son livre, parte et les laisse lyncher un camarade juste par faiblesse.

\- J'étais venue chercher un livre. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupés. Fit-elle innocemment.

Brutus Lestrange lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'il frappa Jedusor du pied, impitoyable.

\- Nous ? Occupés ? On s'occupe juste des ordures voyons.

Maria tiqua à ces mots tandis que Brutus poursuivit, cruel.

\- D'ailleurs, on m'a rapporté que tu trainais souvent avec ce déchet, Grey. Je ne saurais trop te conseiller de mieux _choisir_ tes fréquentations si tu ne veux pas que ton sang se brouille ou pire, qu'on te considère comme traitre à ton sang. Mais je t'en prie, va donc chercher ton livre, pour rien au monde je n'empêcherai une première année de ma maison d'étudier, surtout si elle est aussi jolie. Acheva-t-il en riant grassement.

\- **Qu'est ce que t'as dit** ?

Certains sorciers du groupe reculèrent d'effroi en voyant le regard assassin qu'elle leur portait. Mais Brutus Lestrange resta ainsi, bras croisés, un sourire supérieur et méprisant vissé sur le visage.

\- Trouves tu à redire Grey ?

\- Que feras tu si je te dis que le sorcier qui est à terre écrasé et harcelé par vous six est mon ami ?

\- J'ai cru mal entendre… Fit il d'une voix blanche.

\- Du tout. Vous oubliez qu'il est à Serpentard pour une bonne raison, c'est le choixpeau qui a reconnu son talent et sa noblesse ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, il est des nôtres. C'est notre camarade ! Et vous n'avez pas le droit de le considérer comme une merde ! s'écria-t-elle soudain hors d'elle.

Lestrange fronça les sourcils, d'où qu'elle osait leur parler sur ce ton ? D'accord, elle était une Grey, donc d'un statut supérieur aux leurs, mais elle n'était qu'une femme fragile. Où tirait-elle cette assurance, cette indépendance ? Allait elle aussi loin juste pour ce sang de bourbe ? L'aimait-elle ? Impensable !

\- Les gars, attrapez la ! On va vérifier par nous même si la pureté du sang des Grey est avérée. Tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on t'amoche un peu n'est-ce pas ? Allez-y ! Elle mérite qu'on lui remette les idées en place, comme le fait de respecter ses ainés par exemple !

Les sorciers se rapprochèrent d'elle, mais ils furent stoppés net par l'éclat de rire de Grey qui fut aussi inattendu qu'inconvenant en cette situation.

Serait-elle devenue folle ? pensa Lestrange. Possible après tout, vu qu'ils comptaient l'amocher et la violer ensuite ou l'inverse…

\- **videtur nubes**

Un nuage apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes et avant qu'ils n'aient pu comprendre ce qu'il arrivait, elle lança dans les airs le bocal contenant le filtre de paix et prononça distinctement le mot « **collatio** » la substance vint s'amalgamer au nuage et ce dernier devint blanc.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?! s'écria Lestrange

\- **Tu le sauras bien assez tôt**. Lui répondit-elle froidement. Vois ça comme une vengeance à l'affront que tu m'as fait et dégustes. **Pluviam !**

C'est ainsi que le filtre de paix leur tomba dru dessus qu'il qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de l'ingérer. Avant que la pluie ne tombe, Maria fit léviter tom plus loin pour éviter qu'il ne soit frappé.

Son plan au départ avait été de subtiliser du filtre de paix pour les calmer et éviter le conflit. Mais elle savait que si elle rajoutait deux à trois doses supplémentaires de sirop d'ellébore, ces malheureux ne se réveilleraient plus ou pas avant des mois si ce n'était des années… Baignant dans une parfaite et tranquille quiétude infinie, jusqu'à la mort.

Vous étiez juste des ainés indignes de notre maison, pensa-t-elle en contemplant les corps endormis.

\- **Scorgify**. Souffla-t-elle pour nettoyer toute trace de la potion en ces lieux.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait que les six sorciers endormis, elle s'approcha de Jedusor qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Et elle dit simplement :

\- Pour te sortir d'une situation inconfortable, j'ai enfreint plus d'une centaine de règles de l'école. Si on apprend ce que j'ai fait, je risquerai même le renvoi. Donc tu as intérêt à m'être redevable.

Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, celui impérieux de Maria ne souffrant d'aucune réplique. Tom baissa les yeux et murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de brutes.

\- On s'en fiche. Tu te serais laissé battre comme un vulgaire moldu et par des sorciers de ta propre maison ? Tu n'as pas d'amour propre ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Après ça elle utilisa sa baguette pour tenter de faire léviter un des corps jusqu'à une table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'essaye de maquiller mon crime. Aides moi au moins, maintenant que nous sommes dans la même galère.

De bien mauvaise grâce, il l'aida à installer les six sorciers autour d'une table et à mettre les livres ouverts et dans le désordre pour faire croire qu'ils se sont endormis en étudiant, bien que la vérité soit tout autre.

Leur crime aurait pu être parfait, si le professeur Anoir Black ne les avaient pas surpris par le plus grand des hasards durant l'une de ses rondes, mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas, pas encore.

 **A suivre…**

 **Alomora : déverrouillage de portes lv1**

 **Reserare : déverrouillage lv2, fonctionne aussi comme contre maléfice**

 **Videtur Nubes : Faire apparaitre des nuages**

 **Pluviam : Faire tomber la pluie**

 **Collatio : Sortilège d'amalgame lv1, peut faire fusionner des sortilèges entre eux.**

 **Scorgify : Nettoyage lv1**


	11. Soupçons

**_Chapitre 10 : Soupçons_**

Jedusor et Grey quittèrent la bibliothèque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots, il l'entendit pester violemment contre ces idiots qui osaient harceler et brutaliser de pauvres premières années.

\- C'est tout simplement honteux ! Si j'étais à leur place, jamais je ne me le serais permise.

D'un coup, elle s'arrêta dans le couloir et se tourna vers lui en écarquillant les yeux. Tom détourna le regard tandis qu'elle s'écria :

\- Mais tu es blessé. Bien plus que je le croyais. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. Fit-elle en tentant de le trainer de force.

Mais Jedusor refusa son aide. Il ne voulait pas être la risée de tous. Le fait de se faire aider par Grey avait déjà été suffisamment humiliant comme ça. Il avait observé la scène avec attention, comment et par quel courage avait-elle tenu tête à ces troisièmes années ? Par quelle assurance ? Et comment pouvait-elle connaitre autant de sortilèges alors qu'ils débutaient à peine ? Et cette potion dont il ignorait le nom, où se l'était-elle procurée ? Tant de mystères l'entourait. Elle était vraiment très différente des autres. Trop sans doute.

\- Tu as vu ton état ? Tu es couvert de bleus. Si tu rentres dans la salle commune dans cet état, on va forcément te remarquer et te poser des questions. Au pire on peut demander aux Sacerdoce une potion pour masquer ton œil au beurre noir.

Tom allait lui répondre quelque chose lorsque leur préfet vint vers eux en courant.

\- Grey, Jedusor ! Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps. Suivez-moi ou vous aurez des problèmes.

Ils suivirent Mulciber frère jusqu'à leur salle commune presque plongée dans le noir. Il était dans les environs de 22 heures et l'on pouvait voir des fenêtres donnant sur le lac tout un tas de poissons et de plantes phosphorescentes luire tranquillement. Les trois sorciers s'assirent à une table et l'interrogatoire commença. Ménétios Mulciber voulait savoir ce que deux premières années traficotaient seuls dans les couloirs. Ce dernier était encore plus curieux à la vue de Jedusor, le prétendu meilleur élève des premières années qui affichait un visage perclus de bleus et d'écorchures. Jedusor allait se mettre à parler la mort dans l'âme mais se fit couper la parole par Maria :

\- C'est de ma faute, préfet. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû enfreindre le couvre-feu… Mais j'ai été retenue par notre chef de maison et lorsque je suis sortie, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais absolument besoin d'un livre à la bibliothèque. Et c'est en chemin que je l'ai croisé dans les escaliers. Il a été malchanceux au point de rater une marche. Vous nous avez croisés au moment où je comptais le convaincre d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais il s'obstine à refuser… Termina-t-elle presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vois. Fit Mulciber compréhensif. Mais à l'avenir, tu dois respecter le règlement et rentrer aussitôt à la salle commune. Fit il plus doucement.

\- Bien sûr préfet.

\- Quant à toi Jedusor, tu devrais t'estimer chanceux de recevoir l'aide de ta camarade. Je vais de ce pas te conduire à l'infirmerie.

Elle croisa le regard noir de Jedusor et lui sourit malicieusement. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Après avoir salué une dernière fois le préfet, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Eole et Diane dormaient à poing fermés. Elle se glissa jusqu'à son lit et sombra dans un sommeil satisfait.

Les odieux n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent.

…

Maria s'étira doucement dans son lit. Elle avait dormi comme un loir jusqu'à ce que Diane la secoue vigoureusement. Elles allaient être en retard si ça continuait. D'un coup, maria quitta son lit, déverrouilla la salle de bain où Eole s'était enfermée et commença à se rafraîchir le visage tout en enchantant sa brosse à cheveux pour qu'elle la peigne.

\- Eh ! L'intimité ça existe !

\- On est entre filles, que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Eole rougit furieusement et tira rageusement le rideau de douche. Maria quant à elle mit rapidement ses robes de sorciers et sortit avec Diane pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle lui raconta son tête à tête avec Slugorn et lorsqu'il fut question de la soirée, Diane s'exclama :

\- Il t'a invité au club de Slug ?! Elle baissa rapidement d'un ton en voyant que certains commençaient à les regarder. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta chance. C'est le moyen le plus rapide de tisser des liens dans la société, surtout que tu ne connais personne pas vrai ? On ne t'a jamais vu lors de réunions sorcières. Mais ne t'en fais pas, avec moi ça va changer. On te verra partout.

Maria sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Plus on la voyait, plus elle ferait une cible facile pour ses ennemis. Autant rester le plus souvent possible à Poudlard pour éviter les risques… Et encore, une fille avait bien trouvé le moyen d'être empoisonnée à sa place… On ne savait même pas si elle était morte, aucune info valable ne passait les murs de poudlard à ce sujet… A croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès.

Le petit déjeuner avait commencé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsque Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et commença à parler :

\- Ce matin, nous avons retrouvés six élèves de serpentard endormis dans la bibliothèque. Ils auraient été empoisonnés. Leur transfert à sainte mangouste est programmé dans la journée. Je ne tiens pas à vous alarmer, mais vous devez vous montrer prudents. Je ne crains mes chers enfants qu'un empoisonneur ne rode dans l'école.

A ce moment-là, tous se mirent à discuter entre eux, effrayés. Eole se rapprocha dangereusement de Malfoy en disant :

\- J'ai si peur… Et s'il m'arrivait la même chose qu'à cette pauvre greengrass ? Et ce dégénéré ne vise que notre maison ! Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Fit cette dernière en se cramponnant à Abraxas qui ne savait que dire.

\- Mon pauvre ami… fit alors Ophion Black. On dirait que ma soeur tente de te mettre le grappin dessus.

Eole le gratifia d'un regard noir auquel il répondit par un doux sourire.

\- Crois-moi…. Pour t'épouser elle serait même prête à tuer père et mère réunis…

\- Ophion ! rugit-elle.

\- Mais je ne dis que la vérité.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Fit Diane à Maria

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce mystérieux inconnu qui s'en prend à notre maison de sangs purs. Une telle situation n'est jamais arrivée avant. Et tout ça depuis l'arrivée de ce Jedusor.

De mon arrivée surtout. Pensa Maria. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que personne ne fasse le rapprochement, mais c'était peine perdue lorsqu'elle réalisa que Dumbledore la fixait étrangement. Elle répondit à son regard par un hochement de tête et poursuivit son petit déjeuner. Elle le reverrait bientôt puisqu'ils avaient cours avec lui à dix heures.

Le cours de métamorphose se déroulait en deux heures. Une heure de théorique et une autre de pratique. Ce jour-là, Dumbledore leur raconta l'histoire des métamorphoses et comment un prince, traumatisé et poursuivie par jeanne la folle, une redoutable sorcière du moyen âge réputée laide et cruelle, avant réussi à lui échapper. Or, tous deux étaient promis. Fou de désespoir il se serait métamorphosé en crapaud pour réchapper à son terrible destin… Il leur raconta aussi d'autres exemples spectaculaires, comme une sorcière se transformant en arbre pour éviter les assauts d'un homme trop entreprenant. Ou un autre qui se transforma en pluie d'or afin de séduire une princesse enfermée dans un château… Des contes en quelque sorte, ou des sornettes, mais qui devaient bien tirer leur histoire d'une vérité vite oubliée…

Passé son discours, ils pratiquèrent. Le but du cours était comme la dernière fois d'arriver à transformer une allumette en aiguille.

C'était un exercice qui pouvait s'avérer facile mais qui était plus complexe que prévu. Maria avait hâte de tenter le coup, si Jedusor y était parvenu, elle y parviendrait aussi. D'ailleurs, où était-il passé ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la grande salle et il était absent à un cours de Dumbledore, autant être suicidaire. Peut-être était-il resté à l'infirmerie et que ses blessures étaient plus importantes que prévues ?

Elle soupira en ouvrant son manuel. Il devrait mieux prendre soin de lui… Et dire qu'elle avait été jusqu'à intriguer pour le forcer à se faire soigner… Elle regarda avec attention les schémas mentaux qu'elle devait imaginer afin d'arriver à son but. Elle prit sa baguette, la pointa sur l'allumette, prononça la formule tout en se concentrant au maximum.

Petit à petit, l'allumette changea d'aspect, se métallisa et s'affina de plus en plus au bout jusqu'à devenir…une aiguille.

\- Félicitations miss Grey, fit Dumbledore d'un air bienveillant. Vous y êtes arrivée du premier coup. Dix points pour serpentard.

Maria sourit de contentement. Elle avait réussi. Cependant elle entendit le directeur de gryffondor lui dire :

\- Passez me voir dans mon bureau après le cours, nous devons discuter de deux trois choses, rien de bien méchant rassurez-vous.

\- Bien professeur je… Argh ! hurla-t-elle en se levant subitement.

On ignorait comment, mais une araignée assez grosse ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une tarentule était montée sur son bureau. La classe toute entière avait le regard rivée sur elle ou sur sa mine effrayée tandis qu'elle montrait du doigt cette chose. Tout d'un coup, Haggrid se leva et attrapa la bête qu'il fourra dans une de ses poches. Il semblait très gêné d'être à son tour devenu le centre d'attention des Serpentards qui n'arrêtaient pas de chercher le moyen de se moquer de lui dans son dos.

\- Monsieur Haggrid, commença Dumbledore. Je ne puis que vous conseiller de ramener cette araignée à l'orée de la forêt interdite, ces créatures ne sont pas admises dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Il acquiesça en silence.

\- Excusez-moi…

Puis il revint à sa place en tachant de se faire le plus petit possible.

A la fin du cours, elle entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, attenant à la salle des métamorphoses. Son bureau semblait très chaleureux, rempli de brics et de brocs, d'objets magiques étranges, de tapis chatoyants et d'une grande bibliothèque qui prenait tout le mur derrière son bureau. Durant un instant, elle fut intriguée par la créature présente dans une cage magique. Dumbledore sembla s'en rendre compte et fit le plus simplement du monde :

\- C'est un phénix, il vient juste de renaitre. Mais assis toi. Un bonbon ? Ils sont délicieux. Fit il en lui tendant une boite.

Maria hésita quelque peu avant de prendre un bonbon au citron sembla t'il. Elle ne le mangea pas. Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas et commença joyeusement à lui poser des questions sur son intégration à poudlard, si elle s'était faite des amis à Serpentard, si tout allait bien. Elle avait la désagréable impression que son tuteur magique ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait qu'elle ait été répartie chez les verts et argents.

\- J'aime ma maison, j'ai des amies et je me suis bien intégrée. Eole est un peu nunuche et froide et on a l'impression que son but dans la vie est d'épouser un sorcier riche et influent mais il lui arrive d'être de bon conseil et Diane est très ouverte et joyeuse. Je m'entends très bien avec elle.

\- Et Tom Jedusor ? Lui parles-tu ? As-tu été témoin de phénomènes étranges se produisant autour de lui ?

Maria plissa les yeux. Que voulait insinuer Dumbledore ? Croyait-il que Jedusor avait un lien avec les empoisonnements ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Je sais de source sûre qu'il était assis à côté de ta camarade de chambre avant qu'elle ne soit empoisonnée. Et on m'a dit qu'hier il serait resté toute la soirée à étudier à la bibliothèque alors qu'on a retrouvé six sorciers inconscients. J'aimerais me tromper, mais il est possible qu'il soit responsable de…

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Répondit-elle franchement. Jedusor est un sang mêlé ignorant tout de ce monde. Comment aurait-il pu empoisonner greengrass et pour quel motif ? Quant à ces six sorciers, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je les ai croisés en sortant de chez le professeur Slughorn et qu'ils prétendaient aller à la bibliothèque. J'avais moi aussi besoin d'y aller et je les ai suivis. Sur le chemin, j'ai croisé Jedusor qui est tombé dans les escaliers. Il a du emprunter trop de livres et rater une marche. Il ne voulait même pas aller à l'infirmerie cet imbécile…

\- Tu sembles beaucoup l'apprécier. Fit remarquer Dumbledore.

\- Moi ? Je ne sais pas trop… Il ignore tout ou presque de ce monde alors je l'aide et puis son nom de famille pose des problèmes chez les serpentards qui sont convaincus qu'il est un né de moldu… Alors j'essaie de le protéger comme je peux. Après tout, il m'a aidé lorsque j'ai été frappé par deux maléfices et que j'ai dû aller à l'infirmerie. Il m'a même prêté ses notes… Tom Jedusor est quelqu'un de bien. Conclut-elle alors.

\- Je vois. Cependant, si jamais tu apprends quelque chose à son sujet, reviens me voir, ma porte t'est grande ouverte.

Elle sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et allait partir déjeuner lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Anoir Black. On disait l'homme si séduisant qu'il avait envouté la moitié des filles de l'école, bien que son caractère soit sévère et lugubre.

\- Gamine… il faut qu'on parle.

 **A suivre…**


	12. Je suis de ton côté

**_Chapitre 11 :Je suis de ton coté._**

Le bureau du professeur d'arithmancie et d'études des runes se trouvait en dessous de la salle commune de serdaigle, non loin de la volière. Maria n'y était jamais entrée puisqu'elle n'était qu'en première année. Ils traversèrent la salle de classe dont les murs étaient d'imposantes bibliothèques montant jusqu'au plafond et qui tendaient à déborder. Ils montèrent à une échelle pour se rendre sur la mezzanine où était installé son bureau. Ses quartiers se situant au-dessus, en ouvrant une sorte de trappe secrète qu'elle devinait au plafond.

Anoir Black fit le tour d'une table basse orientale totalement enfouie sous les parchemins et invita Maria à s'asseoir sur des coussins. Il y en avait tellement que ça rendait l'atmosphère tendue et austère presque…moelleuse. Son bureau était très différent de celui de son maitre de maison, pompeux et hautain. C'était cosy et surtout très simple. Le seul soucis étant le désordre et le fait que tout soit étalé par terre, livres et documents ainsi que restes de pâtisserie cohabitant joyeusement pour le plus grand malheur de Maria qui était une maniaque du nettoyage.

Après s'être assise comme il le souhaitait, Anoir lança rapidement un sortilège afin de verrouiller la porte de son bureau puis activa un assourdiato. Ils pouvaient hurler tant qu'ils le voudraient, personne n'irait jusqu'à les entendre.

Elle croisa le regard d'Anoir Black qui se durcissait à vue d'œil. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais il la coupa avant même qu'elle ne soit en position de parler. Ce fut simple, bref et incisif :

\- Je sais que c'est toi.

Maria n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle se tassa un peu plus sur les coussins tout en gardant la tête baissée, en attente d'un quelconque châtiment, car elle connaissait cet homme et savait ce dont il était capable. Aux états unis, elle avait appris à le craindre et à le respecter parce qu'il était puissant. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part, elle fit d'une petite voix :

\- Je n'ai fait qu'aider un camarade.

\- En envoyant pas moins de six sorciers à sainte mangouste ! s'écria-t-il. A l'heure où je te parle, les meilleurs médecins essaient de savoir ce qui les a mis dans cet état. S'ils découvrent quoi que ce soit de compromettant ou si jamais l'un d'eux se réveille… Tu seras renvoyée d'ici !

Maria releva la tête alors qu'il continuait de la sermonner. Anoir se massa le creux des yeux après avoir retiré ses lunettes. C'est qu'en quelques mois, il s'était attaché à cette gamine. Il refusait qu'elle disparaisse aussi facilement, c'était de sa responsabilité.

\- Ne vous en faites pas professeur. Ils ne se réveilleront jamais.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

\- J'ai changé la recette du philtre de paix. Ils risquent fort de dormir jusqu'à leurs morts.

Pendant un bref instant, Black la regarda sans rien dire, estomaqué. Comment une enfant d'à peine onze ans pouvait-elle dire si calmement de telles choses ? Elle avouait presque à demi-mot les avoir tués.

\- Il y aurait pu y avoir un autre moyen pour sauver ce garçon. C'est au préfet de…

\- Personne n'aurait rien fait pour sauver Jedusor ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même devant Dumbledore : ce n'est qu'un né de moldu ou pire un sang mêlé. Personne à Serpentard ne se serait dérangé pour lui. Même son talent et tous ses efforts n'auraient pas suffi à faire oublier l'odeur nauséabonde de son sang. Le préfet aurait suivi le courant… Peut-être se serait-il déplacé si je le lui avais demandé, mais rien n'aurait changé.

\- …

\- C'est comme si…continua t'elle. Comme si tout était contre lui depuis le début. Même Dumbledore.

Black fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça Dumbledore ? Il t'a convoqué ?

\- Il semble croire que c'est Jedusor qui aurait empoisonné Greengrass et plongé dans le coma les six sorciers. Mais c'est complètement stupide.

\- Tant qu'il ne découvre pas ton implication dans les faits. Il pourrait te faire chanter Grey. Dumbledore a peut-être été un Gryffondor, mais les rouges et or ne sont pas tous des gens biens. C'est un grand manipulateur, ne l'oublies jamais !

\- Pas vous ?

\- Je suis de ton côté.

Maria écarquilla les yeux devant tant de conviction. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait de tels mots. Depuis toujours elle était seule. Toujours accompagnée mais seule. On s'était occupée d'elle la mort dans l'âme ou par appât du gain ou pire, avec de mauvaises pensées à l'esprit. Mais lui, ça avait été différent. Sorti de nulle part, il avait volé à son secours. Il ne payait peut être pas de mine avec ses airs souvent renfrognés, sa barbe mal rasée et ses airs lugubres, mais parfois il lui arrivait de ressentir de la chaleur dans son regard ou dans ses gestes.

Sans un mot, elle se mit à pleurer. Les larmes dévalaient doucement ses joues alors que ses épaules tressaillirent. Elle n'était plus seule. Le lourd poids de la solitude qui lui pesait sur la poitrine venait de s'envoler à mesure que les larmes se tarissaient. Elle avait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, quelqu'un devant qui elle n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant.

Anoir la regarda sans rien dire. En fait, il ne savait que dire dans cette situation, mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de pleurer. Lorsqu'il l'eu rencontré pour la première fois, elle était entourée de sorciers prêts à la tuer et elle affichait un visage aussi dur que résolu qui en disait long sur le genre de vie qu'elle avait vécu. Après qu'il l'ait sauvé, n'importe quel enfant se serait évanouie ou aurait pleuré ou encore lui aurait fait confiance. Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança cette nuit-là signifiait presque que son acte avait été vain. Qu'importe les morts, il en venait toujours qui ne rêvaient que de la tuer et ils arrivaient à la retrouver, où qu'elle soit. Il avait toujours plaint cette enfant qui avait grandi trop vite et qui ne considérait la vie qu'en une bataille acharnée contre la mort. Ca n'était même pas censé être joyeux ou triste. Une vie grise tintée de cris et de sang.

Mais ce n'était pas vivre.

Au moins à Poudlard espérait-il qu'elle découvre ce que le mot vivre voulait dire vraiment : se faire des amis, vivre des aventures, s'amuser et faire partie d'un groupe. Etre joyeux et insouciant, du moins en tant que Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas que la magie qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère ne se teinte trop de vengeance et de haine.

\- Professeur.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai un service à vous demander…

 **…**

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une normalité effrayante. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards continuaient de se tirer dans les pattes dès qu'ils se croisaient, mais de manière plus vicieuse, plus discrète afin d'éviter de perdre inutilement des points et d'avoir les professeurs sur le dos ou pire : Le terrible gardien aux milliers de corbeaux.

Le cours de sortilège se passa relativement bien, le professeur Flitwick étant un sorcier très enthousiaste bien que jeune et aussi petit qu'un goblin. Ses cours étaient un peu ennuyeux car elle savait déjà lancer tous les sortilèges pour cette année, mais sa bonne humeur allégeait une ambiance qui aurait pu être lourde. Du coup même si elle n'apprenait rien de bien important, son cours était suffisamment reposant pour qu'elle révise certains cours en avance. Mais parfois, il arrivait que le professeur lui demande de lancer un sortilège lorsqu'il voyait que presque personne n'y arrivait. D'habitude c'était Jedusor qui s'en chargeait allègrement, mais comme il était à l'infirmerie…

\- **Avis**.

Une myriade de petits oiseaux gassouillant sortirent de sa baguette et se mirent à chanter. Plus le sorcier était puissant, plus les oiseaux semblaient beaux et mélodieux. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle annula le sort et se rassit à sa place en ignorant les regards admiratifs ou lacés tournés vers elle. Elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

\- Bravo miss Grey ! 5 points pour Serpentard.

…

\- Y'en a marre de cette fille. Fit alors une Gryffondor devant elle. Toujours à rafler les compliments et à attirer les regards. Elle croit que tout lui est du. Elle aurait mieux fait de disparaitre comme ses parents.

Maria la bouscula dans sa course, refusant d'en entendre plus. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse atteindre par tout ce venir, mais des mots jetés comme ça la faisait plus souffrir que d'ordinaire. Par mégarde, elle fit une des malheureuses choses qui eut le déplaisir de lui pourrir sa journée, voire pire. Elle bouscula la pire dragonne qu'ait connue tout poudlard, la terrible et inimitable Iuris Prince ( la grand-mère maternelle de Rogue), son grand cou et son regard perçant et arrogant la faisant étrangement ressembler à une autruche. Mais il fallait se méfier d'elle car elle pouvait faire d'une vie entière un calvaire.

\- Vingts points en moins pour Serpentard. Fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Une lady ne devrait jamais avoir à courir dans les couloirs ! C'est disgracieux.

Maria grinça des dents. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais cette femme s'entêtait à la prendre pour cible et ce dès leur premier cours. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ce vieux dragon ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle fit une légère courbette et puisa sans ce qu'il lui resta de forces et d'orgueil pour lui sortir le sourire le plus faux et le plus éclatant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser.

\- Je vous demande excuse professeur Prince. A l'avenir je tacherai de me contrôler.

\- C'est bien si vous admettez vos tords, miss Grey. Vous avez de lourdes responsabilités en tant que femme, ne l'oubliez pas.

La dragonne reprit son chemin sans oublier de lui lancer son habituel regard dédaigneux. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps, elle devait se rendre à l'infirmerie pour discuter avec l'héritier Grantchester et au passage s'enquérir de la santé de Jedusor, seulement si elle avait le temps.

…

Tom prit son mal en patience à poireauter sur un des lits grinçants de l'infirmerie pratiquement déserte, si ce n'était les six sorciers l'ayant attaqué la veille au soir qui dormaient sans possibilité de retour. Il avait vu des sorciers de sainte mangouste les transférer tôt dans la matinée. Certains chuchotaient qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas et que le mystère restait entier. Il leva les yeux au ciel ; dès que ses blessures seraient guéries, il fera tout pour tirer les vers du nez à Grey afin de savoir ce qu'elle leur avait fait.

Le temps sembla une éternité lorsqu'il vit Maria entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il eut brièvement un sourire de vainqueur, elle venait le voir après tout. Mais il se trompa. Ce n'était pas lui, mais ce gryffondor qui attirait toute son attention. Il se demandait bien de quoi ils pourraient parler. Et soudain, deux professeurs arrivèrent à leur tour pour aller au chevet du rouge et or. Le premier était leur prof de défense contre les forces du mal, Vulgrin Rincevent, ce fou qui voyait la mort partout. Quant au deuxième, il s'agissait du sorcier qu'il avait vu accompagner Maria lors de leur première rencontre. Anoir Black, le directeur de serdaigle. Jedusor se demandait ce que ces trois-là faisaient au chevet d'un première année à qui il manquait tous ses os…

…

\- J'ai ramené des renforts. Fit Maria au Grantchester. A eux deux ces profs vont tenter de te défaire du maléfice du tout ou rien.

\- Ils peuvent essayer… Fit Charles en riant jaune. Mais même mes parents n'y sont pas parvenus. Comment comptent-ils faire ?

\- Hum… fit alors Anoir. La situation est plus compliquée que prévue. Si le lanceur avait eu une magie plus stable, on aurait pu lever le maléfice. Mais le sort pourrait muter et il faudrait des mois pour créer un contre sort efficace. C'est pour cette raison que le professeur rincevent m'accompagne. C'est un spécialiste du sortilège du tout ou rien, il a écrit un livre dessus. J'espère qu'il pourra lever ce sort.

Maria leva son regard vers leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui semblait être prit de tremblements bizarres. Il se mit à toucher différentes parties du corps du Gryffondor avant de confirmer ce que venait de dire le directeur de Serdaigle.

\- Celui qui vous a lancé ce sort bien qu'ayant une magie instable l'a fait en connaissance de cause. Il l'a fait par esprit de revanche. C'est pour cette raison que le sortilège est si complexe à retirer.

\- Que faisons-nous alors ? Fit Black. On force ses méridiens magiques ?

\- Surtout pas, ça pourrait gravement endommager sa magie et la magie d'un grantchester est son âme. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est créer un détecteur magique afin de trouver le jeteur du sort. Seul le jeteur peut déverrouiller le maléfice et en moins d'un mois le garçon retrouverait l'usage de ses membres.

\- Un objet magique qui contiendrait en son cœur le maléfice et la magie de la victime. Réfléchit Black.

\- Mettons-y un peu de son sang tant qu'on y est … Si on s'y prend bien, à la fin de la journée on devrait avoir un coupable. Lui répondit Rincevent.

\- Et dans quel objet mettrions-nous le sort ?

Rincevent sortit de sa poche un vif d'or argenté d'un air victorieux. L'objet filait si vite qu'il filerait droit sur le lanceur et ils n'auraient qu'à renforcer l'objet afin d'éviter que le coupable ne s'en empare ou le détruise.

\- Parfait, mettons-nous au travail.

En une vingtaine de minutes, l'objet fut préparé. Anoir le tendit à Maria et lui conseilla de le libérer lors du repas de la soirée afin de cibler le plus de monde possible.

\- Pour l'activer Grey, tu dois prononcer le code. Tu dois dire Rincevent. Mais je pense que d'après les rumeurs, il est possible que ce soit un serpentard qui ait lancé le maléfice. Ca ne te fait rien d'enquêter sur ta propre maison ?

Maria s'empara du vif d'or et le rangea dans ses robes. Elle leur répondit simplement que justice devait être faite, tout en leur cachant qu'elle faisait tout ça dans le but d'accéder aux informations de sainte mangouste surtout en ce qui concernait greengrass. Était-elle morte ou vivante ? Elle se doutait de la réponse mais voulait en avoir le cœur net.

 **A suivre …**


	13. Là où les gens vont pleurer

_**Chapitre 12 : Là où les gens vont pleurer**_

Ouroboros

C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue. Maria Grey aurait dû savoir que tout acte entrainait invariablement des conséquences. Mais à ce moment-là, elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle préférait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, d'une banale erreur. Sinon, pourquoi le vif d'or ne décollait pas de sa main alors qu'elle répétait sans cesse le code quitte à ce qu'on la prenne pour une folle ?

Il n'y avait qu'une explication : Celui qui avait lancé le sortilège du tout ou rien sur Charles Grantchester faisait partie de ce groupe de sorcier de serpentard qui avaient molestés Jedusor dans la bibliothèque et dont elle s'était débarrassée définitivement.

D-E-F-I-N-I-T-I-V-E-M-E-N-T.

Horreur, malheur et foutue loi de Murphy.

Comment réveiller quelqu'un susceptible de ne jamais se réveiller ? Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne bidouille pas le philtre de paix ?

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était au départ savoir si Gamma Greengrass, sa camarade de chambre était toujours en vie et avec quel poison on l'avait empoisonné. Après tout, c'était elle la cible au départ, pas greengrass. Et le plus important surtout, parvenir à découvrir l'identité de celui qui voulait actuellement sa peau pour l'envoyer en prison.

Mais Poudlard tenta d'étouffer l'affaire afin de ne pas alerter les familles sorcières et Greengrass fut transférée à Sainte Mangouste et on ignore tout de sa santé voir même de l'enquête à son sujet. La seule personne susceptible de lui en dire plus est une de ses tantes, Beatrice Grantchester, la mère de Charles Grantchester, le Gryfondor qui s'est fait lancer le sortilège du tout ou rien lors d'une bataille opposant les Serpentards et les Gryfondors, ces derniers étant convaincus que les rouges et or avaient empoisonnés Greengrass. Si elle parvenait à lever le maléfice, son cousin lui sera reconnaissant et fera tout pour obtenir les infos sur la santé de Greengrass.

Mais il y a un hic.

Après quelques heures à se creuser la cervelle puis à observer le professeur Rincevent brasser une potion révélatrice de magie, le groupe eu la certitude que celui qui avait lancé le sortilège était en réalité Roland Greengrass, le frère de Gamma Greengrass et que celui-ci aurait sans doute voulu venger sa sœur, croyant dur comme fer que c'était les Gryfondors les coupables.

Comble du comble, il faisait partie de la bande à Lestrange, celle qui s'en était prise à Jedusor dans la bibliothèque et qui succomba à sa potion trafiquée du philtre de paix.

Il ne resta donc que peu de choix pour sortir le Grantchester de ce cauchemar.

Que faire ?

\- Dis, tu m'écoutes ? Fit alors Diane un peu inquiète.

\- Tu disais ?

\- C'est cette invitation ! Tu te souviens, pour le club de slug. Réveilles toi, on approche de l'équinoxe d'automne, c'est pour ce weekend. Tu as quelqu'un à inviter ?

\- Hum… Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir ?

\- J'accompagne mon frère. Slugorn l'a dans ses petits papiers… C'est juste que je n'inquiète un peu pour toi, t'es trop solitaire…

Maria leva les yeux au ciel.

C'est vrai, deux semaines avaient passés depuis qu'elle avait lâché le vif d'or dans la grande salle et que rien ne s'était passé. Les feuilles des arbres commençaient à jaunir et à tomber puis il pleuvait de plus en plus souvent. Les cours se passaient bien à l'exception des cours d'histoire de la magie qui étaient tellement ennuyeux qu'elle avait fini par lancer un sort à sa plume pour qu'elle prenne automatiquement le cours à sa place. Elle apprit ça d'un autre élève d'une année supérieur qui semblait l'avoir à la bonne… Et puis l'autre cours qu'elle détestait encore plus était celui d'Iuris Prince, le cours auquel assistaient toutes les jeunes ladies en devenir, toutes maisons comprises. Il s'agissait du cours des mœurs magiques.

C'était en partie un cours horrible où on essayait de changer une fille en épouse soumise et servile. Maria leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit le regard si intéressé d'Eole. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle sacrifiait pour toutes ces chimères. De toute façons le cours se termina vite après que le professeur prince leur rappela qu'il y aurait une interrogation écrite la semaine d'après sur un livre de savoir-vivre qu'ils devraient lire d'ici là…

\- Dis Maria…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas le cours de Prince facile ? Tout ce qu'elle dit semble sortir de la bouche de ma mère. J'ai l'impression que ce cours existe surtout pour les nés de moldus. Ils ne savent rien de notre monde après tout… débita Eole pour on ne savait quelle raison.

\- Ta mère doit être effrayante.

\- Elle ne veut que mon bien. Répliqua sèchement Eole.

Après ces mots, cette dernière partit seule vers dieu savait où sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Maria sembla poursuivre son chemin vers la bibliothèque, mais Diane la retint par le bras.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Va la rattraper et t'excuser.

Maria haussa les sourcils. Avait-elle bien compris ? Pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

\- Vas-y juste ! Fit Diane en la poussant. Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais sa mère est morte l'an passé à cause d'un raid de Grindelward en France. La soirée mondaine auquel ses parents assistaient s'est très mal terminée et ils sont morts. Ophion et sa sœur sont orphelins et vivent chez leurs grands-parents en Russie. Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire une chose pareille.

\- Je… C'est que… Je ne le savais pas. Fit Maria en baissant la tête.

Diane soupira avant de se rappeler que Maria ne pouvait pas le savoir, sachant qu'elle n'entretenait pas de contacts avec les familles de sang purs. Elle aussi était orpheline, mais ne pouvait pas comprendre la détresse d'Eole puisque leurs cas étaient différents.

\- Eole n'est pas si superficielle que tu peux le croire. Elle s'est construite une carapace pour se protéger de la pitié des autres. Elle refuse d'être faible. La plupart du temps, elle se rend à la tour d'astronomie lorsque ça ne va pas. Comme nous autres, elle est convaincue que l'âme de ses parents repose quelque part dans le ciel, parmi les étoiles.

Maria monta les étages jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Le plafond montrait la voute céleste de jour comme de nuit. Elle s'arrêta net après avoir ouvert la porte, elle qui pensait que Black se terrait seule dans la tour d'astronomie avait tort, il y avait plus d'une trentaine de personnes là-haut, à regarder les étoiles, certains en pleurant, d'autres en se serrant mutuellement dans leurs bras… La guerre avait laissé des traces indélébiles, même à Poudlard.

Se frayant un chemin jusqu'à Eole, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette voute et de se demander si l'âme de ses parents et de ses cinq sœurs reposaient bien là-haut, si quelque part, il existait un endroit où toutes les âmes mortes injustement pourraient soulager leurs maux… Elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié, refusait même l'idée qu'on puisse l'observer d'ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à rêver, ça pouvait rendre fou. Mais néanmoins, elle vivait encore, grâce à eux qui s'étaient sacrifiés. Elle en était reconnaissante.

Eole était là, assis par terre à contempler le ciel, perdue dans les limbes de ses souvenirs. Ce jour fatidique où ses parents sont morts lors de l'attentat de Paris, elle et son frère étaient restés au manoir Black de Blackpool, un modeste manoir se tenant au bord de mer coté sorcier, avec ses pierres érodées par le vent. Le manoir avait été construit sur une falaise, face à la mer et avec la ville moldue en contre bas. Ce jour-là, la famille aurait dû se déplacer à Paris pour assister à une soirée mondaine organisés par des cousins en France, cela aurait dû être les débuts d'Eole à Paris. Ses débuts dans la société. Mais elle tomba malade ce jour-là et on décida qu'Ophion resta auprès d'elle pour veiller… Eole se souvint que son frère piqua une crise car il se félicitait de passer un peu de temps hors de Blackpool, vers la civilisation… Paris, la ville lumière qui faisait tant rêver…

Qui eut cru que leurs parents perdirent la vie de cette manière, happés par le feu grégeois de Grindelward ? Cet horrible sorcier qui croyait dur comme fer être dans son bon droit et tuer quiconque se mettant au travers de sa route.

Aujourd'hui, aucun d'eux ne pouvait se permettre de remercier le ciel de les avoir laissés au manoir ce jour-là. Qu'ils aient survécus ou non, une partie d'eux même était morte ce jour-là.

En sortant de ses rêveries, elle remarqua d'un froncement de sourcils cette fille, Maria Grey. Elles partageaient la même chambre dans le dortoir des serpentards et elle avait le don de l'agacer profondément. Elle semblait toujours en avance sur les autres, si forte et si critique à l'égard du monde, alors qu'elle était comme elle, une frêle gamine de onze ans incapable de vivre dans adulte et inutile en temps de guerre. Elle transgressait ses devoirs de femme du monde, se moquait ouvertement des coutumes et pire que tout, fréquentait ce sale sang de bourbe de Jedusor.

Elle l'avait blessée dans son orgueil par sa différence et par les secrets qui entouraient sa personne. Qui était réellement Maria Grey ? D'où venait-elle ? Quelle avait été sa vie ? Certains auraient lâchés plus d'un galion pour le savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle froidement à Grey

\- Diane m'a raconté, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

Maria fut surprise de voir Eole afficher un regard de pure colère, elle qui se montrait toujours charmante et à l'humeur au beau fixe.

\- Elle aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue. Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu as pitié ? Fit-elle d'une voix suffisante. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Devant la mine renfrognée d'Eole, Maria se mit à sourire.

\- Toi au moins, tu as de la chance.

Eole faillit s'étrangler. En quoi était-elle chanceuse ?

\- Tu as encore un frère. Poursuivit Grey. Tu as connu tes parents. Et vous êtes soutenus par le reste de la famille Black. Moi, je n'ai personne. Mes parents et mes cinq sœurs ont été assassinés. Le reste du clan des Grey veut ma peau, même ici. Les choses pour toi auraient pu être pires. Alors non, si je n'ai eu le droit à la pitié de personne, tu n'auras pas la mienne.

 **A suivre…**

 **Au Guest qui a reviewé et qui se reconnaitra: Merci pour ta réview, c'est très gentil. Mes fics one piece ne sont pas abandonnées, juste en pose. En ce moment, je n'ai plus trop le temps pour les réécritures bien que cet été j'en ai réécrit plus de 150 000 mots... Disons que pour le moment je suis en mode harry potter. Mais j'aime trop mes fics pour juste passer à autre chose. Bien à toi et bonne lecture. **


	14. Rete Mirabile

**_Chapitre 13 : Rete Mirabile_**

A Londres, aucun autre hôpital sorcier ne brillait plus que sainte Mangouste. La légende raconte que cet hôpital aurait été appelé ainsi à cause de son fondateur, sir William Henry Peverell qui était connu pour certaines de ses aventures rocambolesques dont un duel mythique qui l'opposa à un serpentard dans un duel pour l'honneur, le serpentard refusant l'idée de créer un hôpital pour tous, financés par le gouvernement. L'affaire avait fait grand bruit et eut tôt fait de se transformer en lutte des classes où chaqu'un vit ce qu'il voulut voir. Certaines traces historiques documentèrent cet affrontement cinq siècles plus tôt, d'autre bien après… Si bien qu'on peine à dater la création de ce glorieux hôpital. Cependant, on doute que c'est le Peverell qui l'a emporté et que son charmant surnom, la mangouste, est resté l'emblème de l'hôpital, comme pour éloigner le mauvais sort.

Mais rien ne pourrait protéger Roland Greengrass de ce qui allait suivre. Reposant inconsciemment parmi les limbes, ce dernier ne se doutait pas qu'il était au centre d'un vaste complot. Le soleil brillait encore lorsqu'un tandem que nous connaissons bien se faufila à sainte mangouste. Ils avaient profités qu'il y ait une sortie à pré au lard ce jour là pour disparaitre incognito le temps de ramener Greengrass. Maria et le professeur Black y avaient longuement réfléchis. A eux deux ils ont épluchés les livres de la réserve dans le but de trouver un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour ramener Roland Greengrass parmi les éveillés, malgré le philtre de paix trafiqué. Ils avaient conscience qu'élaborer une contre potion prendrait un temps fou et éveillerait les soupçons, notamment ceux de Dumbledore, sans compter Slugorn qui était loin d'être aveugle.

Donc, ils prirent un risque encore plus grand : Emprunter des livres dans la réserve. Elle se trouvait dans une zone de la bibliothèque qui était interdite d'accès, à part aux professeurs. Maria avait suivi le professeur Black jusqu'à la réserve et même après, par simple curiosité. Mais ils durent redoubler de prudence lorsqu'ils virent Chaph Candelabre, gardien de Poudlard faire sa ronde. Qu'un professeur se lève en pleine nuit pour chercher un livre dont il pourrait avoir besoin, pourquoi pas ? Mais accompagné d'une élève qui n'était ni de sa maison et qu'il n'était pas sensé connaitre car trop jeune pour suivre ses cours… là, c'était chaud à avaler. Anoir lança de nombreux sortilèges de confusion sur ces maudits oiseaux et prit tous les livres dont il avait besoin.

Les deux ne se revirent que le jour j, au moment de quitter poudlard. Là encore, ce n'était pas si évident. De source sure, Anoir Black connaissait au moins deux des huit passages secrets permettant de quitter Poudlard. L'un d'entre eux se trouvait dans la cour des sages, une cour fréquentée par les Serdaigles et qui se trouvait non loin de la volière. Il y avait au fond de la cour une statue de sorcière borgne et bossue, d'une laideur infâme. Il s'agissait de la statue de Gunhilda de Goosemore, celle qui trouva le remède de la Dragoncelle. Sa phrase fétiche qui resta dans les annales fut : Il faut toujours y croire.

Le deuxième passage fut un tunnel sous le saule cogneur, il menait à la cabane hurlante. Anoir aurait été tenté de l'utiliser car il conduisait incognito à pré au lard, mais il était assez éloigné du village et ils ne devaient en aucun cas se permettre de gaspiller plus de temps que nécessaire. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils empruntèrent le passage de la sorcière borgne.

Avant d'arriver à la cour, il lui tendit une fiole en silence. Maria le regarda quelques instants sans comprendre avant qu'il ne dise abruptement :

\- C'est pour te vieillir. Personne ne me croira si je dis que tu es en troisième année. Il faut au moins ça pour que nous passions inaperçus.

\- Mais…

\- Encore une objection et on arrête tout. Menaça-il.

Elle soupira mais but la fiole sans hésiter. Quelques secondes plus tard, une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle sentait sa peau s'allonger ou s'étirer, ses jambes pousser, sa poitrine se développer… Pire que le poussos. Mais la douleur s'estompa bien vite alors que son protecteur la regardait avec un regard appréciateur. Il hocha la tête avant de jeter un sortilège sur la robe de sorcier de Grey.

\- Maintenant, nous pouvons y aller.

En quelques minutes, Maria Grey venait de se métamorphoser en élève de troisième année résidant chez les Serdaigles. Ils entrèrent dans la cour des sages sans attirer l'attention. Black salua froidement quelques élèves de la tête avant de lancer un sortilège sur la statue :

\- **Dissendium**

La statue s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Une fois entrés, le passage se referma et les plongea dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

\- **Lumos.**

Une boule de lumière sortit de la baguette du professeur pour éclairer le chemin. Ils purent voir à un moment donné de longs escaliers descendre pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant de mener sur un couloir débouchant dans l'arrière-boutique de Honney Dukes, le célèbre marchant de confiseries de pré au lard. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'arrière-boutique, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se fondre dans la masse qui se pressait pour acheter des bonbons ou discuter des ragots ayant cours à Poudlard. Maria se fit toute petite alors que tous ne parlait que des tragédies qui frappait Serpentard à tour de rôle… A croire que cette maison était maudite.

Elle emboita le pas du professeur Black et ils sortirent du magasin.

\- Combien de temps les effets vont-ils durer ?

\- Quelques heures si on a de la chance. Pressons nous.

Maria le suivit sans poser de questions. Elle avait l'habitude de le suivre la tête pleine d'égarements, mais comme le disait Merlin, il faut savoir croire. Ils entrèrent au Pub de la tête de sanglier, Black discuta un peu avec le gérant et ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique et sa cheminée poussiéreuse aux flammes étranges.

\- On ne va pas se déplacer directement à l'hôpital, ça pourrait soulever des questions. Nous allons chez obscurus books. N'oublies pas de bien prononcer le nom si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans des endroits où tu ne voudrais pas être…

Maria déglutit difficilement devant le regard particulièrement sérieux de son protecteur, elle en avait entendu des histoires à propos de voyage qui auraient mal tournés à cause d'une malheureuse erreur de prononciation… Elle ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive.

\- Chemin de traverse, Obscurus Books.

Anoir Black disparut dans les flammes vertes. Rapidement, elle fit de même. Elle eut l'impression de parcourir à l'infini un long tube suffoquant. Mais ça ne dura pourtant qu'une seconde. Elle sortit de la cheminée sans oublier de faire disparaitre la suie qui souillait ses robes. Le directeur de Serdaigle l'attendait tout en discutant avec un autre sorcier de son livre qui venait d'être réédité après un succès grandissant.

\- C'est un véritable phénomène monsieur Black, les critiques se sont littéralement arrachés votre livre. Votre découverte du tombeau de la célèbre reine Septra en a bouleversé plus d'uns. Quant repartirez-vous en voyage ? demanda l'éditeur

\- Je ne sais pas… Fit Anoir en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Maria. Ca me plait d'être professeur ces temps-ci.

\- Je vois… Mais, et cette jeune personne ? Une de vos élèves je présume ?

Il acquiesça distraitement avant de partir, Grey sur les talons. En quittant la maison d'édition, ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de traverse à marcher parmi les sorciers.

\- Ce livre est donc si impressionnant ?

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Votre livre.

\- Si ça t'intéresse je peux t'en prêter un.

\- Et pourquoi pas donner ?

\- Qu'aurais tu fais pour le mériter ?

…

Après avoir franchi les portes du chaudron baveur, ils se retrouvèrent dans le monde des moldus. Encore. Au détour d'une rue étroite, le professeur Black leur lança un sortilège qui changea leurs vêtements pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus puisqu'ils arpentaient leurs rues. Ils prirent un taxi jusqu'à Marble Arch, une arche de marbre blanc, curiosité moldue crée pour célèbrer le passage de troupes lors de victoires… Il arrivait que certaines soient magiques, car fabriqués ou conçues par des né de moldus ou bien à cause du fait que beaucoup d'âmes hantent cette partie de londres. Dans tous les cas, cette arche-là était bien hantée, car en passant en dessous, on était certains d'entendre des choses…

Dire qu'il y avait quelques siècle, un village sorcier existait à cet endroit, à la place de cette mégalopole à l'urbanisme galopant. Mais suites aux nombreuses guères de l'inquisition, tous les habitants de ce pauvre village de campagne furent brulés sur le bucher ou pendus huit siècles plus tôt. Mais les moldus ne s'attendirent pas à un retour de flammes aussi important qu'avec l'incendie de Londres qui ravagea une bonne partie de la ville, un acte sans doute perpétré par des sorciers désireux de venger ceux qui sont morts à Tyburn. Du moins, c'est ce qu'affirmait Binns Cutbert, leur si soporifique professeur d'histoire de la magie…

Non loin se dressait le crystal palace, une incroyable structure de verre et d'acier dans lequel existait un formidable jardin intérieur. Qu'elle aurait aimé y entrer pour flâner, car ce monument était à l'époque ce que la tour Eiffel était à la France. Une curiosité admirable qui fut détruite un peu plus de deux mois plus tard, le 30 novembre 1936, on eut dit que l'incendie commença dans les toilettes… mais une vérité encore plus terrible surgit et fut sur toutes les éditions d'Europe… Mais à l'heure actuelle, nous n'étions que le 19 septembre, il était 14 heures de l'après-midi, des gens couraient autour d'eux, si affairés qu'ils ne portèrent pas la moindre attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Cela faisait sept ans depuis le krach de wall street et une partie de l'économie anglaise ne s'en était toujours pas remise tout en se préparant silencieusement pour la guerre… De l'autre côté de la Manche, on raconte qu'un moldu prénommé Hitler aurait pris le pouvoir et réalisé des actions très inquiétantes en Allemagne, dans les journaux on racontait que ça aurait été le fait de Grindelward, mais… Le projet semblait tellement fou que peu y croyaient. Quels imbéciles ils avaient étés.

En empruntant la bayswater street puis en tournant à droite sur la Albion street on pouvait voir un imposant magasin de prêt à porter pour dames de la haute société. Qui eut cru que Purge and Pionce ldt abriterait le célèbre hôpital sorcier Sainte Mangouste ? Anoir s'approcha d'un des mannequins et précisa la raison de leurs visites. Après cela, ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital.

Ils débouchèrent sur un agréable salon verdoyant donnant vers un guichet où attendaient des sorcières très accueillante responsables de l'accueil et de la gestion des patients et de leurs visiteurs. Des femmes très patientes et très braves que le professeur Black n'eut aucun mal à envouter avec un sortilège de confusion très puissant. Par la suite, il utilisa un sortilège pour localiser Roland Greengrass en invoquant une boule blanchâtre qui les mena jusqu'à une chambre protégée par plusieurs sortilèges qu'il n'eut aucun mal à crocheter. Maria entra à son tour dans la chambre, comprenant maintenant le pourquoi d'un tel détour. Après tout, ils auraient pu utiliser le feu de cheminette directement vers sainte mangouste, mais leur passage aurait figuré dans les archives et s'il y avait un problème majeur, ça risquait d'attirer l'attention sur eux. En passant du coté moldu, ils minimisaient les risques.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Anoir s'assit rudement sur un des fauteuils et soupira tout en maudissant le fait qu'on ne puisse pas fumer dans les hôpitaux…

\- Moi ? Rien. J'ai rempli ma part du marché. Je t'ai mené ici. Maintenant à toi de les réveiller.

\- Q-quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Mais…

Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle se débrouille toute seule ?

\- Considères ça comme ta punition pour ce que tu as fait à ces six garçons de ta propre maison. Tu les as plongés dans le coma, à toi de les en sortir. Et plus vite que ça, avant que des médicomages ne se rendent compte de notre présence ou tu risques de devoir t'expliquer avec Dumbledore, si ce n'est avec Dippet.

Maria voulut protester mais sa gorge se serra lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du directeur de serdaigle, il ne comptait absolument pas lui mâcher le travail. Serrant sa baguette avec désespoir, elle commença la première incantation qui échoua. Elle recommença encore, avec acharnement, celui d'un serpentard qui jouait sa place à Poudlard.

\- **Ennervate**.

Aucune réaction.

\- **Surgerum**.

Toujours pas.

\- **Apper occulus exima** !

Bien tenté, mais pas suffisant….haha.

Maria haleta bruyamment. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec tous ces sortilèges ?! Ils étaient tous employés pour réveiller les plus récalcitrants. A moins que ça ne soit elle qui les incante mal, elle n'était qu'une première année à la fin ! Et black qui ne voulait pas l'aider sous prétexte qu'elle l'avait bien cherché…

Elle se saisit de la fiche remplie de sortilèges qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les livres de la réserve. Mais après plus d'une quarantaine de sortilèges, pas le moindre signe de réaction. Ca la fit fulminer… Maria était habituée à réussir dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, pas à échouer au moindre découragement…

\- Bon… C'est le dernier… Pitié, il faut que tu sois le bon… Je ne veux pas être renvoyée… Pensa elle très fort. **Rete Mirabile incubo ruina veritas** !

Une très puissante lumière dorée surgit de sa baguette à la grande surprise du directeur de Serdaigle. Ce sortilège, il l'avait griffonné en marge car il s'agissait d'un sortilège plutôt instable qu'il avait tout juste crée. Et il marchait, pour de vrai…

Hallucinant…

\- Professeur ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai…réu…ssi…

Il eut tout juste le temps de retenir sa protégée dans ses bas qu'elle tomba de fatigue. Le Rete Mirabile était un sort incantatif à cinq mots, plus il y en avait, plus c'était complexe. Cependant, c'était à son tour d'entrer en scène. Ils les entendaient déjà se réveiller…

\- Voyons ce que je peux faire…

 **A suivre…**

 **Dissendium : révèle les passages secrets**

 **Lumos : produit une boule de lumière**

 **Enervate : réveille n'importe qui d'un stupéfix**

 **Surgerum : de surgere qui veut dire se réveiller. Un sort surtout employer pour réveiller un patient sortant d'une opération lourde employant des anesthésiants.**

 **Apper occulus exima : Signifiant en gros d'ouvrir ses yeux tout de suite. Peut être utilisé pour réveiller quelqu'un ou pour forcer une personne à regarder le lanceur. L'utilisation de ce sort ne regardant que le jeteur.**

 **Rete Mirabile incubo ruina verita : signifiant en somme la destruction du filet merveilleux des cauchemars pour revenir à la réalité. Fonctionne sur les cas de coma, les cauchemars prenants, les possessions etc… Semble avoir été inventé par Anoir Black en 1936…Plus tard, on découvrira que ce sortilège est capable de dissiper les effets de l'Impero. Dans les années 2000, le sortilège sera ajouté à la liste des sortilèges de soins et d'assistance que tout médicomage devrait connaitre. C'est un très puissant sortilège de magie blanche. Dans certains cas, et seulement si le sorcier est puissant, il peut repousser les détraqueurs.**


	15. Je me souviendrai de votre nom

**Chapitre 14 : Je me souviendrai de votre nom.**

Maria ne sut plus trop ce qu'il se passa après qu'elle eut jeté le sortilège. Elle soupçonna que ce fut un sort très puissant et qu'il lui pompa le reste de son énergie avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'écrouler. Encore une fois, même si elle en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures, elle restait une première année. Anoir Black le comprenait il ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se réveilla en classe d'arithmancie, pile pour l'heure du diner. Il faisait encore jour mais la sieste avait été salutaire. Elle se réveilla néanmoins en sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit un regard pesant sur elle. C'était sans surprise le professeur Black. En le voyant, elle voulut savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et comment elle avait quitté l'hôpital…

Il soupira nonchalamment en disant :

\- Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses invoquer ce sortilège. Pour être honnête, je venais juste de le créer et j'étais convaincu que tu échouerais. Je savais bien que la tâche était trop ardue pour toi, mais je voulais te punir de tes agissements. Cependant…tu as un don, de vraies dispositions pour les sortilèges, tu dois en prendre conscience.

\- Et Rolang Greengrass ?

\- Il est réveillé, mais ce ne fut pas le seul. Ton incantation fut tellement puissante qu'elle les sortit tous du coma.

\- Tss… j'aurais préféré qu'ils y restent, ils vont tout balancer à Dumbledore…

\- Peu de chances que ça arrive… J'ai effacé leurs souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Ils ne se souviendront de rien, pas même de t'avoir rencontré, Jedusor et toi. Et même Dumbledore n'y changera rien. Après ça, on a transplané jusqu'à la tête de sanglier et de là j'ai utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour nous téléporter ici, rien de bien compliqué en somme…

\- Et greengrass ? Est-il en état de révoquer son sortilège ? C'est le seul moyen de sauver le Grantchester… Mais, peut être que Greengrass sait ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur ? C'est possible non ?

\- Je ne crois pas. De ce que j'ai vu, il croit qu'elle a été empoisonnée par des Gryffondors. Tant qu'on ne lui aura pas fait changer d'avis, il risque de refuser de nous aider. Essaies de te rapprocher de lui pour voir ce que tu peux faire.

Maria acquiesça rapidement avant de sortir. Elle était redevenue une serpentard de première année et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la grande salle pour diner à sa table, entre Eole et Diane, face à Abraxas Malfoy, Ophion Black et Julius Avery. Depuis quelques temps, les six avaient l'habitude de manger ensemble. Ils étaient apparemment, les serpentards de première année les plus populaires… Maria ignorait pourquoi on la mettait dans ce groupe-là, elle qui préférait rester en marge, mais qu'importe… Où qu'il allait, Malfoy attirait tous les regards avec sa splendide tignasse blonde et ses sourires charmeurs qui coupaient le souffle. Ses deux meilleurs amis et faire valoir étaient le ténébreux Ophion Black et l'impassible Julius Avery. Ils appartenaient à la crème de l'aristocratie anglaise et rien que le fait qu'ils soient assis ensemble à discuter des cours ou de potins semblait attirer les regards…

C'est alors que Maria vit Jedusor seul, en bout de table, à lire un livre en silence, indifférent aux railleries ou aux remarques moqueuses qui fusaient dans sa direction. Il brulait de haine pour tous ces sorciers, mais se retenait, un jour, ces derniers ne seraient même pas capables de le regarder en face ni de prononcer son nom. Lorsque ce jour arrivera, rira bien qui rira le dernier…

\- Maria ! Eh bien, on ne t'a pas vue de la journée. Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! Fit Diane en souriant.

Pendant un bref instant, le regard de Tom et de Maria se croisèrent. Il détourna vite son regard. Jedusor avait du mal à comprendre Maria Grey… Elle prenait soin à toujours cacher ses secrets et ses faiblesses. Parfois elle venait à son secours pour mieux l'ignorer l'instant d'après. Contrairement à lui, elle semblait s'être intégrée, elle…

Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il la vit s'asseoir à ses côtés sous le regard outré des autres.

\- Je vais m'asseoir ici aujourd'hui. Fit-elle aux autres avant de commencer à se servir des patates douces.

Aucun d'eux ne s'adressèrent la parole, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on entende Dippet se lever de son imposant siège de Directeur pour prononcer quelques mots.

\- Très chers élèves, on vient de m'annoncer que les six élèves de Serpentard à avoir été plongés dans le coma viennent de se réveiller. Personne ne semble connaitre les origines de leur perte de conscience et encore moins celle de leur réveil. Par contre, je compte sur la maison Serpentard pour assurer leur prompt rétablissement.

A ces mots, elle vit Jedusor trembler de la tête aux pieds.

\- Ils ne se souviendront pas de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Ce que tu viens de comprendre. Aucun d'eux ne se souvient du malheureux incident de la bibliothèque. Tant que tu ne les provoques pas, ils t'oublieront pour de bon.

\- Mais, le directeur a dit que…

\- Les adultes sont doués pour cacher des choses susceptibles de créer la panique. Au fait, fit-elle entre deux bouchées, tu veux venir au bal de Slughorn avec moi ?

Il manqua limite de s'étouffer. Lui, avec elle ? A un bal ? Il n'était jamais allé à un bal et n'avait rien à se mettre. Mais plus important encore, qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Etait-ce une manière pour elle de se faire pardonner ? On se le demandait…

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Tu attends quelque chose de moi ou quoi ?

\- Moi ? C'est juste que je déteste être redevable envers qui que ce soit.

En voyant le regard confus de Jedusor, elle rajouta qu'elle lui était très reconnaissante de l'avoir aidée lorsqu'elle avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie, surtout après une telle humiliation. Elle lui rappela qu'elle avait alors promis de l'aider à s'intégrer dans la maison. Quoi de mieux pour cela que de se montrer au club de slug ? Après lui avoir expliqué où se rejoindre le 22 septembre à 7 heures, il finit par accepter.

\- Très bien… Je viendrai, puisque ça te tient vraiment à cœur. Mais je risque de te faire honte.

En tant qu'orphelin boursier, il se doutait qu'assister sur son 31 à ce genre de soirée, ne faisait pas partie des attributions de la bourse et qu'il était suffisamment impopulaire pour ne pas pouvoir se procurer de tenue décente… Et puis il ne souffrirait pas de demander à Grey de lui commander en express une tenue de chez Guipure. Surtout pas.

Il la vit sourire. Pourquoi souriait-elle ?

\- Si tu viens comme tu es, alors je viendrai comme je suis.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, le samedi 22 Septembre, on fêta l'équinoxe d'automne. Vers dix neuf heures, Maria arriva aux abords des appartements de son chef de maison tout en attendant l'arrivée de Jedusor qui finit par se pointer en trainant des pieds. Elle allait lui sourire mais fut interpelée très vite par Diane qui arrivait au bras de son frère, le préfet de leur maison. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une magnifique robe de soie rose avec à son cou un rang de perles.

\- Maria ! Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas habillée ? Le diner est pour bientôt. Fit son amie alarmée. A moins que tu n'aies pas de robes à te mettre ?

\- Si, répondit-elle calmement. C'est juste que pour l'occasion, il me semble adéquat de me montrer sous mon meilleur jour. C'est-à-dire au naturel. Sourit-elle.

\- Toi alors ! pouffa-t-elle. On se retrouve à l'intérieur. J'ai quelques potins croustillants à te raconter.

Le préfet les salua rapidement avant qu'il ne passe la porte accompagné de sa jeune sœur. Jedusor quant à lui bouillonna en observant le faux sourire qu'arborait Maria. Elle devait être aussi furieuse que lui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Diane, son amie, sa camarade de classe avec qui elle se mettait toujours en binôme venait de sous-entendre que parce qu'elle venait au diner en robe de tous les jours, elle devait être désargentée. Jedusor avait quant à lui été touché par la grâce dont faisait preuve Maria en de telles circonstances, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était habillée ainsi et non en robe de soirée. Et pourtant il voyait que même sans cela elle avait fait des efforts, sans doute en s'appliquant un masque de beauté ou en lustrant ses cheveux et en les coiffant avec plus de soins que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tous ces artifices pour briller.

\- Et si nous y allions ?

C'est à deux qu'ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Slugorn, arène de la haute société et des élèves les plus brillants de l'école. Décorée aux ambiances de début de l'automne avec un faux plafond de ciel étoilé et des filaments rougeoyants filant de partout, la pièce rayonnait d'une splendeur savamment étudiée, mais eux, ils semblaient presque faire tache dans un décor qui ne semblait pas fait pour eux. De nombreuses personnes discutaient entre elles vêtues des plus beaux atours alors qu'ils n'avaient que leurs minois et leur assurance pour subjuguer…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jedusor ? Tu es dépaysé ? Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu étais en cours. Après tout, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut emballer aussi vite les adultes, c'est bien toi.

En parlant d'adulte, leur directeur de maison arriva et les salua, non sans remarquer qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas s'être convenablement habillés pour l'occasion. Comme les autres, il fut suffisamment fou de supposer qu'une héritière aussi riche que Grey ne pouvait se le permettre. Mais l'audace de son caractère lui fit vite oublier leurs tenues:

\- Nous sommes ravis de nous trouver en ces lieux professeur. Je me suis permise d'inviter mon camarade de maison, le très talentueux Tom Jedusor, qui pour l'instant rafle les meilleures notes de tous les premières années.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Slugorn déboussolé. Alors ainsi, hormis vous, il y aurait un autre élève de talent chez les premières années de ma maison… fit il en s'adressant à Grey

\- Jedusor a plus de mérite. Qu'est-ce que le talent à côté du travail acharné mue par l'ambition ?

\- Ce que vous dites n'est pas faux. Tom Jedusor…Je me souviendrai de votre nom.

Il aurait mieux valu pour tous que ça n'arrive pas, des décennies plus tard, le pauvre Slughorn continuait d'en faire des cauchemars, la boule au ventre, traqué par les sbires d'un garçon qui à cet heure n'avait pas encore mal tourné et qui était irrémédiablement contraint par le destin à sombrer dans les ténèbres les plus sombres….

 **A suivre…**

 **Au Guest qui se reconnaitra : Je suis très contente de bénéficier de ton soutient. Cette histoire est comme les autres, prévue pour être longue. Si tu veux qu'on en discute, il faudra te créer un compte pour qu'on puisse s'échanger plus facilement des messages. En tout cas j'apprécie ton enthousiasme. Bonne journée à toi ^^.**


	16. Cours de vol et Halloween J-30

**Chapitre 15 : Cours de vol et Halloween J-30.**

Le reste de la soirée se déroula à merveille, les deux serpentards jouant sur les cordes sensibles des autres invités, tout en ayant une conduite irréprochable et une érudition à tomber, ils étaient presque la perfection incarnée. Slughorn fut sous le charme, il ne fut pas le seul. Tous virent Tom Jedusor sous un nouveau jour, brillant, charismatique, élogieux… Il arrivait à sortir les mots que tous rêvaient d'entendre, charmant son auditoire comme des rats avec une flute. Et il fallait dire que Maria avait à moitié été éblouie par sa performance absolument artificielle.

Par contre, alors qu'elle se remettait à plaisanter avec le frère de Diane, le préfet de leurs maisons, Maria ignorait qu'elle était le point de mire de son homologue masculin et ce, à la dérobée et depuis quelques quinzaines de minutes. Il avait toujours été époustouflé par la grâce innée de sa gestuelle. Ses rires cristallins, le mouvement de ses mains, l'inclinaison de sa tête, la profusion de sa chevelure si impeccablement soignée. Elle était gracieuse et légère alors que les autres lui paraissaient si lourds, vides et maladroits. Elle était unique en son genre.

\- Et donc, poursuivit Maria alors qu'elle conversait avec son préfet, on me raconte que les malheureux de notre maison seraient sortis du coma et aptes à retourner étudier à Poudlard ? J'espère qu'ils se rétabliront vite.

\- Tu sembles très soucieuse de leur sort, Grey. Personne ne sait ce qui a bien pu leur arriver, mais certains parmi nous pensent qu'ils ont mérités leurs sorts… Ces six sorciers ne sont pas très fréquentables. Surtout Lestrange.

Ça, elle avait remarqué…

\- Je disais surtout ça pour Roland Greengrass. La disparition de sa sœur cause un vide immense dans notre chambre et encore plus pour mes amies qui la connaissaient. Toute maison a besoin d'une commère et notre commère à nous était Gamma Greengrass. La malheureuse fut envoyée à Sainte Mangouste sans qu'on puisse savoir si elle se porte mieux et voilà que son frère finit dans le coma… C'est très inquiétant. En tant que sang pur, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir d'essayer de le soutenir en ces moments difficiles, ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Hum…Fit Ménétios Mulciber à moitié convaincu.

\- Mais si grand frère ! intervint Diane. Ce serait même une excellente idée. On devrait organiser des soirées entre nous ou des groupes d'études. On accuse toujours les Serpentards de se la jouer trop perso et de ne penser qu'à eux même. En tant que sang pur, on doit se serrer les coudes, surtout si l'un des nôtres souffre. Je suis certaine que si on trouve le moyen de les séparer, ils causeront moins de problèmes.

\- Mais s'ils restent ensemble, ma chère sœur, ils retrouveront leurs souvenirs plus vite. C'est le but fixé par le directeur.

\- Parfois, fit Maria, certains souvenirs ne devraient pas être remémorés…

Durant un court instant, ils avaient été choqués par la gravité de sa phrase. Mais le ton s'allégea bien vite, car ils étaient à un mois d'Halloween et que cette année, ce serait aux serpentards de décorer l'école et d'organiser les évènements. Le prétexte de réunion et de groupe fut donc tout trouvé.

 **…**

Samain, Yule, Imbolc, Beltane et Lugnasad, sont les cinq fêtes les plus importantes du calendrier sorcier. Il y avait encore un siècle, on les fêtait sous ces noms dans le monde sorcier, mais depuis la totale acceptation des né de moldu dans la communauté, les fêtes furent connues sous le nom d'Halloween, Noel, Chandeleur ou Paques, pour les plus importantes d'entre elles. Beltane ou fête de Walpurgis étant la grande fête sorcière d'angleterre voir du monde, personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'en dénaturer le nom.

Il était donc de coutume à Poudlard et ce depuis sa création que les différentes maisons soient tour à tour choisies pour décorer l'école lors des fêtes les plus importantes. Cette année, les Serpentards avaient été choisis pour s'occuper de la fête d'halloween. S'ils parvenaient à réaliser une décoration digne de ce nom, le directeur pourrait leur accorder jusqu'à deux cent points de maison. Et en plus, la fête d'Halloween marquait le début de la saison de Quiditch, mais aussi le début des cours de vol, tant redoutés ou attendus par les premières années.

Le professeur de vol se nommait Martial Lagirouette. Et chose peu courante, il était français. A cette époque il était assez rare de voir les sorciers de différents états se mélanger, à part dans les capitales. Généralement, les écoles engageaient des professeurs de leur état, excepté en de rare occasions. Martial Lagirouette était un professeur assez jeune âgé d'à peine 25 ans et ex capitaine de l'équipe nationale de Quiditch de France, laquelle ayant remporté trois fois de suite la coupe du monde de Quiditch qui se déroula cette année-là à Berlin, une brève éclaircie à travers la guerre. Mais très vite, il se racontait qu'il fut obligé de quitter la France suite à un scandale paru dans les journaux français. Comme il était un brillant joueur internationalement connu, Poudlard décida de le repêcher pour se faire de la com et frimer devant Beauxbatton, l'académie sorcière française. Tout le monde savait à quel point la rivalité entre les deux directeurs était grande.

\- Vous avez vu comme il est beau ? Fit alors Eole presque en bavant.

Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, presque toutes les filles le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frits. Maria leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'elles pouvaient être superficielles ma parole, pensa t'elle froidement… Dès que ce bellâtre blond aux yeux bleus apparaissait, il fallait qu'elles poussent des cris hystériques, feignent de perdre connaissance, posent des questions indécentes et elle en passait… Pour elle, ce sorcier qui venait de France pouvait être un danger encore plus grand que le reste. La France avait été un pays en partie gouverné par les Grey. Il pourrait être empli de mauvaises intentions.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis Martial Lagirouette, votre professeur de vol. Mon cours est accessible uniquement aux premières années et portera sur tout ce qui concerne l'art de voler. A savoir la création d'un balais, son entretien et surtout la technique de vol. Oui ? Monsieur… Rowle ?

\- Pardonnez-moi professeur, fit l'élève en réajustant ses lunettes. Mais vous venez de parler de création de balais ? Il n'en est fait nullement mention dans le traditionnel almanach des études de Poudlard.

Maria serra les dents. Augustus Rowle, le chef des serdaigles de première année était une sorte de je sais tout méprisant qui s'acharnait à obtenir les meilleures notes dans toutes les diciplines pour mieux s'en vanter par la suite. Il était souvent accompagné par Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, une né moldue plutôt trapue à l'air maussade et aux lunettes extravagantes. Maria ne s'intéressait pas à eux, mais préférait se tenir loin d'eux lors des cours qu'ils pourraient avoir en commun. Pour le moment, le nom de Myrtle.E Warren était inconnu de tous, c'était juste une petite né de moldu comme les autres, insignifiante et fragile, mais quatre ans plus tard, son nom allait être sur toutes les lèvres, annonçant le début de la descente de Tom Jedusor dans les ténèbres. Si je vous dis, Mimi Geignarde, la reconnaissez-vous ?

\- Je sais que c'est dépassé depuis au moins dix ans ce genre de pratique, mais il s'agit là d'une importante tradition française qui stipule qu'un futur sorcier doit savoir créer son balais soi-même. Aujourd'hui, on trouve des balais construit à la chaine dans des ateliers renommés, confortables et à portée de toutes les bourses. Je trouve qu'il est important de comprendre comment notre moyen de transport le plus répandu dans le monde fonctionne. C'est pourquoi notre première leçon se portera sur les différents types de bois pour balais. Je vous donne rendez-vous ce weekend à huit heures à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Nous serons accompagnés des professeurs Rincevent et Sacerdoce. Ne Soyez pas en retard !

 **…**

\- Je me demande qui est le plus fou entre lui et Rincevent ! C'est un Scandal ! S'exclama Abraxas Malfoy. La forêt interdite, rien que ça ! Si elle est interdite, c'est bien pour une raison ! Et ce bellâtre veut nous faire croire qu'on ne craint rien… La création de balais est déjà suffisamment risquée comme ça, combien de sorciers sont morts à cause d'un balai défectueux ? C'est arrivé à ma grand tante. Je ne souhaite cela à personne.

Tous dans le groupe approuvèrent.

\- Je devrais écrire une lettre à mon père, il est membre du conseil d'administration, lui au moins saura taper du poing pour nous protéger de ce fou.

\- En parlant de se protéger, vous avez vu le monstre ? Vous croyez sincèrement que ce demi géant d'Haggrid saura enfourcher un balais sans le briser ? ça serait drôle de le voir ridiculiser Gryffondor, encore une fois. Se moqua Avery.

Tous se mirèrent à rire, à l'exception de Maria.

\- Ce géant ne fait que provoquer l'embarras des professeurs. Rajouta Eole. Il est si mauvais élève qu'on le croirait crackmol…

\- D'autres racontent que son père aurait eu une crise cardiaque en le voyant et que sa mère aurait abandonné le foyer conjugal juste après l'accouchement, effrayé par l'horreur sortie de son ventre. Renchérit Ophion. Imaginez un peu, sa mère est une géante et son père un nain… Quel curieux assemblage ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Sa place n'est plus à Poudlard, mais dans un bestiaire ! trancha Malfoy.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

\- Eh bien Maria, tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure… Le cours t'a-t-il plu ? Fit alors Diane d'une petite voix.

\- Assez. J'ai toujours aimé travailler de mes mains et je n'ai encore jamais vu un balais exploser. J'espère donc qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sera blessé si Rubéus Haggrid brise le sien, un malheur est si vite arrivé. Fit elle froidement en prenant soin d'articuler chacune de ses syllabes.

A ces mots elle les dépassa pour retourner à la grande salle en rattrapant Jedusor tout en lui demandant son avis sur le cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Laissés en plan, le groupe les regarda partir en se posant des questions.

\- Vous croyez qu'on l'aurait énervée ? On ne parlait pas d'elle en plus… Fit Avery l'air un peu confus

\- Elle est si susceptible parfois, rajouta Eole. Vous vous rendez compte, l'autre jour elle a mangé avec Jedusor et l'aurait invité au club de Slug ! Et maintenant, elle semble vouloir prendre la défense de cette aberration de la nature ?

\- Jedusor passe encore, fit Malfoy. Il n'est pas comme nous, mais au moins, il n'est pas déplaisant à regarder et connait sa place. Cet Haggrid mérite une bonne leçon, on devrait en parler avec les années supérieures. Je vous pari que cet Haloween risque bien d'être son dernier.

…

Maria prononça plutôt rageusement le mot de passe de la salle commune de serpentard avant de pénétrer dans le salon et de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

\- AQUALAGUNE

Ce n'est pas qu'elle appréciait ce sorcier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, en plus elle se souvenait de la frayeur qu'elle avait eu à un cours de métamorphose à cause d'une araignée qu'il avait recueilli… Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait une trouille de ces créatures velues toxiques et silencieusement mouvantes… Dans tous les cas, elle n'aimait pas la manière dont ils parlaient de lui dans son dos. Pas qu'elle prenait sa défense, mais si un jour ça devait lui arriver, elle préfèrerait que personne ne propage des rumeurs stupides comme ça dans son dos.

Rubéus Haggrid ne lui inspirait que de l'indifférence, mais à écouter ses amis parler de lui ainsi donnait à Maria l'impression de ne pas être meilleure qu'eux, de cautionner tout ça… Et elle ne pouvait le tolérer.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit le préfet taper dans ses mains.

\- Encore une fois, merci de vous être déplacés si nombreux malgré les révisions pour certains ou les devoirs qui s'empilent pour d'autres. On se souvient de l'Haloween de l'an passé, le plus rasoir qu'il n'y ait jamais eu… Je crois même que les Serdaigles ont perdus cinq points par tête tellement le directeur avait été ennuyé. Mais nous, on va rafler des points pour notre maison, une occasion pour nous de récupérer les points qu'on a perdus en début d'année. C'est pourquoi on doit mettre les bouchées doubles pour faire honneur à notre maison et à nos ancêtres glorieux qui se sont eux aussi creusés la tête de leur temps pour les mêmes raisons que nous.

Des idées ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent.

 **A suivre…**

 **Au Guest qui me fait signe et qui se reconnaitra : Salut. Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, perdre la vue est pour moi ma plus grande hantise, surtout dans mon secteur d'étude qui est la peinture et où presque tout se vit par l'image, donc la vue. M'imaginer incapable de contempler mes multiples plantes et de colorer mes peintures me remplit d'effroi. Je n'en dirai pas plus car se serrait te manquer de politesse et j'apprécierai vaguement. C'est une fatalité. Passons maintenant à ta question : Le fait étant qu'on connait peu de choses de cette partie de l'histoire dans les livres que je suis obligée d'en rajouter… Il y a beaucoup de fics qui traitent de la vie de Jedusor dans le Poudlard des années 40, en particulier celle-ci qui une traduction : Ultima Ratio de Teyla-shan. Mais moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est aussi ce qu'il se passe hors les murs. Par exemple, Maria Grey va devoir affronter ceux qui veulent la tuer à un moment ou un autre, j'ai dit qu'il y en avait en France, en écosse, en Belgique, au Danemark en Hollande, même en suède. Les Grey sont une diaspora, en tout cas un clan très vaste et étendu. Il est possible qu'elle se rende dans un de ses pays, voir plusieurs… Ensuite, il y a son protecteur, Anoir Black qui a remporté un magic award pour ses découvertes archéologiques de tombeaux égyptiens. Il est possible qu'il embarque Maria dans ses aventures histoire de l'avoir à l'œil et de la protéger si besoin étant. Sans compter la guerre et Grindelward. Il n'est pas impossible que Maria se terre chez les moldus en pleine deuxième guerre mondiale dans le but d'échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants. Et puis nous avons aussi les états unis… J'ai rapproché les dates de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le film les animaux fantastiques avec mon histoire pour enrichir le sujet. Et on peut être certain que Norbert dragonneau fera un saut dans ma fic en tant que professeur à un moment ou un autre, je ne dirai pas quand ( je demi-spoil). Voici donc pour une partie des ramifications. La seconde partie se verra bien plus tard, dans longtemps avec une autre fic qui parlera de l'histoire de la fille de Maria Grey, à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Comme toujours, j'ai tendance à voir trop loin et trop vite, sur plusieurs générations à la fois… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère t'avoir bien renseigné. A plus. **


	17. Parole d'un elfe de maison

**Chapitre 16 : Parole d'un elfe de maison.**

La réunion avait duré jusque tard dans la nuit. Le Préfet Mulciber organisa des groupes en mélangeant les années afin que les plus jeunes puissent apprendre du savoir-faire des ainés. De nombreuses idées furent listées et débattues jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent des groupes par zones à Poudlard. Il y avait quinze groupes et un élève de chaque année associé. Maria était dans le même groupe que le frère Greengrass, elle sourit mentalement, Diane était vraiment utile, grâce à elle, le préfet l'avait à la bonne et lui facilitait grandement les choses. Et leur groupe semblait avoir une bonne ambiance. Le lendemain, juste après leurs cours ils décidèrent de se retrouver à la cour des ambitieux qui jouxtait le lac et les jardins.

Maria fut une des premières à arriver à la cour, elle y rencontra la chef du groupe, une septième année du nom de Cassandre Rossier, une ravissante sorcière connue pour faire tourner toutes les têtes de l'école. Lorsque cette dernière croisa le regard de Maria, elle lui sourit aimablement tout en la priant de s'asseoir. Une fois les autres arrivés, elle fit apparaitre par magie un service à thé et des gâteaux en tout genre.

\- Merci d'être venus, fit elle de sa voix douce. Pour que nous commencions sur de bonnes bases, je propose que nous nous présentions chacun notre tour pour consolider nos relations. Nous allons faire équipe durant presque un mois après tout. Je suis donc Cassandre Rosier, une septième année membre du club de botanique. Mon passetemps préféré est la cuisine magique, bien que je raffole aussi de celle des moldus. Acheva-elle en riant gracieusement.

\- Tu es surtout incapable de t'empêcher d'aller dans les cuisines pour t'assurer que tout est bien fait. Je suis Auxile Goddard, sixième année et membre du club de potions. Fit-il à l'attention de Maria. Nous nous sommes croisés au club de Slug.

\- Auxile… fit doucement Cassandre. J'ai l'autorisation du directeur qui est le superviseur de mon club. Il a toujours trouvé intéressant que les élèves s'investissent dans l'école. Mais ne t'en veux pas… Le fait que tu sois jaloux m'honore…

\- Mais…de quoi ?! s'exclama ce dernier en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- De grâce, taisez-vous. Il n'est point convenant de se disputer ainsi entre confrères d'une même maison. Je suis Rictude Bulstrode, une cinquième année du club de beauté. J'ai de solides bases en métamorphoses.

\- A mon tour de me présenter ! Cassius Rowle, sorcier de quatrième année, pour vous servir. Fit un beau blondinet au visage un peu rond mais enjoué, dont les yeux brillaient d'intelligence et de malice. Je suis poursuiveur dans notre équipe de quidditch. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'on réussira à faire cette année.

\- … Je suis… qui suis-je déjà ? Ah oui….Roland Greengrass. Je suis en troisième année et je crois faire partie du club de duel. Je n'en suis plus trop certain.

\- Quant à moi c'est Weta Knut, ravie de te rencontrer. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une tête couronnée à Poudlard. Je suis membre du club de métamorphose, mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est jouer aux bavboules et faire des blagues.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Maria, la dernière à se présenter.

\- Eh bien…Je suis Maria Grey et comme l'a soulevé Weta, je serais reine d'écosse. Mais appelez-moi juste Maria ou Grey. Je ne suis qu'une première année inexpérimentée avide d'apprendre. J'espère faire au mieux pour me rendre utile.

Cassandre frappa dans ses mains avant d'expliquer leur mission pour Halloween. Ils devraient s'occuper d'une des parties les plus délicates de l'école, le jardin. Une zone laissée depuis longtemps à l'abandon, bordant le lac, contournant le château et allant jusqu'au terrain de Quiditch. En fait, la septième année voulait rénover l'endroit depuis un moment déjà, le trouvant affreux, mais si par chance ils parvenaient à faire un décor sans faute, le directeur pourrait accepter de le garder.

\- Voilà, vous savez sur ce on doit pencher. Mon idée de base serait de mettre un kiosque à l'endroit où nous sommes et créer une sorte de labyrinthe de rosiers autour.

\- Un kiosque ? fit Froidement Auxile. C'est une invention de moldu !

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si les kiosques sorciers sont laids ! A moins qu'on s'inspire d'un kiosque moldu pour réaliser un kiosque magique… Qui veut se charger de ça ? Ne vous pressez pas surtout…

\- Je veux bien essayer.

\- Toi, Maria ?

\- Mon parrain magique a quelques contacts dans l'édition, je pourrais commander des livres de références moldus sur les jardins et les architectures de jardin et nous pourrions dessiner un plan ensemble. Proposa-t-elle.

\- On pourrait mettre des roses. Rajouta Bulstrode. Je peux en faire venir de mon manoir, c'est pile la bonne saison pour planter. Pour halloween on pourrait changer les couleurs…

\- Dans ce cas, je me chargerai de concocter la potion vitalisante. Ce n'est pas des pieds que nous voulons, mais de beaux buissons après tout.

\- Moi je veux rajouter du brouillard et des lanternes qui pendent. Et rajouter un sortilège antibruit pour l'ambiance.

\- Brillante idée Weta. Applaudit Cassandre. D'autres suggestions ?

\- Je…euh… je pourrai m'occuper de monter les structures de…du kiosque. Fit Greengrass un peu dans le brouillard.

\- Ce serait gentil à toi, mais ménages toi, tu sors de convalescence. Toi et Cassius pourriez réaliser des lampes citrouilles enchantées. Avec mauvais caractère cela va sans dire.

\- Moi, ça me convient parfaitement !

\- Très bien, alors on se retrouve dans une semaine pour voir l'avancée de chacun. Fit alors Cassandre en se levant gracieusement. Chacun en fit de même et repartit à ses taches. Mais Maria se posait une question depuis un moment déjà… Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Cassandre ! Cassandre !

Cette dernière se retourna, surprise et attendit que la plus jeune arrive jusqu'à elle, apparemment très essoufflée d'avoir couru. Elle était sur le point de la réprimander, car une femme ne devait pas courir de manière aussi inélégante, mais se retint. Cassandre Rosier était une Serpentard après tout. Que la petite fasse seule front, face à ses erreurs.

\- Oui ? Tu voulais me poser une question, je t'écoute.

\- Oui, c'est… Les cuisines ! J'aimerai connaitre le code pour y entrer.

\- Oh…fit Rosier suspicieusement. Alors toi aussi tu es du genre à te réveiller en douce la nuit ? Termina-t-elle sur un air de complice.

\- Moi ? Non. Mais cela a éveillé ma curiosité.

\- Hum… Il n'y a pas de code à proprement parler… Les cuisines se trouvent sous la grande salle de Poudlard. Pour y accéder, il faut emprunter une porte se trouvant à côté de l'escalier principal qui débouche sur un escalier qui mène vers un couloir orné de nombreux tableaux culinaires. Au fond de ce couloir, il y a un immense tableau, une scène sorcière de Léonard de Vinci. Sur la table de ce tableau il y a une soucoupe avec une pomme dedans. Chatouille la pomme et la cuisine sera accessible.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ces précisions. J'ai une dernière question, combien de personnes connaissent l'entrée des cuisines ?

\- Hum, les elfes de maison, les professeurs et au moins une vingtaine d'élèves je dirais…

\- Et à Serpentard ?

\- Trois ou quatre personnes, mais pourquoi le demandes tu ?

\- Crois-tu qu'on puisse empoisonner un plat qui devra être servis dans la salle commune et ce, directement des cuisines ?

\- Impossible ! s'insurgea Cassandre. Les plats sont préparés par des elfes de maison consciencieux, aucun n'irait contre la volonté du directeur. Tous sont fidèles à l'école. Ne me dis pas que … tu cherches à empoisonner quelqu'un ?

\- Non ! Je cherche à découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Greengrass.

\- Ah ! Je vois. Bonne chance alors pour ton enquête. C'est terrible qu'une des nôtres soit entre la vie et la mort. Je n'imagine même pas comment doit se sentir son frère…

Maria observa Cassandre partir, le visage fermé. L'enquête continuait de plus belle. Qui aurait bien pu empoisonner Gamma Greengrass ? Au début, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait forcément d'une personne qui s'était trouvé autour d'elle au moment de la rentrée. Il y avait principalement que des premières années. Si sa mémoire était intacte, elle se trouvait face à Greengrass, à côté d'elle il y avait Jedusor et de l'autre côté, Diane. En face il y avait Avery et les deux Black… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la personne qui se trouvait juste à côté de Greengrass… Qui diable se trouvait à sa droite ? Mais oui ! Ménétios Mulciber, le préfet ! C'était lui le plus proche de Greengrass à ce moment-là. Il aurait pu voir quelque chose… Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'elle se rende aux cuisines pour vérifier deux ou trois détails.

…

Le banquet de Léonard de Vinci était un chef d'œuvre de la Renaissance italienne, il fallut plus de quarante ans au sorcier pour finaliser ce chef d'œuvre de genre qui aujourd'hui ornait un des murs les moins connus de Poudlard… celui donnant accès aux cuisines. Peu se doutaient qu'il s'agissait d'un original. Et quelle importance après tout ? Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne savait pourquoi ni comment cet imposant tableau se trouvait là ni dans quelles circonstances il fut installé.

Elle chatouilla la pomme et se glissa à l'intérieur des cuisines.

\- Impressionnant…

Ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont on parlait dans les livres sur Poudlard…. Des centaines d'elfes de maison… Et s'il n'y avait que ça… Les cuisines de Pourdlard semblaient aussi grandes que la grande salle au-dessus. Maria regarda l'horloge, il était presque dix-huit heures. Tous les chefs étaient en émois. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle synchronisation et autant de casseroles voler… A ce moment-là, elle était persuadée que la cuisine était un sport en soi, si ce n'était un art. Aux potions, il n'y avait qu'un pas…

Les elfes de maisons étaient tellement overbookés qu'ils ne firent même pas attention à elle. Maria se balada, un peu inconscient entre les cuisines. Elle repéra un long tunnel vert où des elfes de maison en toge vertes travaillaient avec acharnement. Ils devaient s'occuper des Serpentard, que ce soit pour la cuisine ou pour le ménage de leur salle commune et dortoirs.

\- Excusez-moi. Fit-elle en arrêtant un Elfe de maison en toge verte. Celui-ci s'arrêta et regarda la sorcière d'un regard vitreux.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? croassa-t-il.

\- Je…j'aimerais vous poser une question.

Même si l'elfe de maison semblait ennuyé d'être interrompu dans son travail, il n'en laissa rien paraitre et écouta les questions de Maria tout en essayant d'être le plus concis possible.

\- Nous, elfes de maison avons une seule fierté et parole. Nous aimons servir Poudlard et nous aimons les élèves. Nous avons une très bonne mémoire et à la rentrée, tous les élèves se trouvèrent dans la grande salle. Ils ont beaucoup appréciés nos gâteaux.

\- Donc, personne n'est venu ce jour-là ?

\- Personne, à part miss Rosier qui vient très souvent dans la cuisine pour apprendre. Tout le monde l'aime.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Maria quitta les cuisines et retourna à sa salle commune pour tuer le temps avant le repas. Elle monta à sa chambre et convoqua un hibou afin de passer commande chez obscurus books de quelques livres inhabituels. Alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit, son chat, Nix, vint la voir et miaula pour qu'on la caresse. Maria n'était pas à ça, elle caressa distraitement la tête de son chat tandis qu'elle réfléchissait au lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Greengrass, le préfet et Cassandre Rosier.

 **A suivre…**


	18. Frayeur mortelle

**_Chapitre 17 : Frayeur mortelle._**

Le vendredi soir, vers 21 h passés, il n'y avait plus un chat dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La semaine avait été longue et éprouvante, de nombreux sorciers révisant à la dernière minute à la bibliothèque, craignant les contrôles à venir. Après une semaine aussi chargée, il était étonnant de croiser des personnes dans le couloir à cette heure. A l'exception des préfets. Leur rôle était de patrouiller dans l'école le soir afin de vérifier si personne n'était en train d'enfreindre le couvre-feu et les règles de l'école. Ménétios Mulciber avait presque fini sa ronde lorsqu'il retourna à sa salle commune d'un bon pas tout en prononçant le mot de passe :

\- Aqualagune !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il croisa Cassandre Rosier, là, assise sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée, à l'attendre. Ils avaient été tellement occupés qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler depuis des jours.

\- Cassy… fit il affectueusement alors qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Ménétios.

Les deux s'enlacèrent tendrement, ils s'étaient aimés depuis le premier jour, mais leurs familles respectives ne songeaient pas à leur union. Les sangs purs étaient à l'âge de dix-sept ans fiancés puis mariés selon le souhait de leurs parents, c'est-à-dire avec le partit qui conviendrait le mieux à renforcer le sang de leur lignée. Depuis le départ, ils savaient que cet amour était voué à se rompre, mais ils s'y refusaient, enivrés par cet indicible vertige qu'était l'amour. Mulciber étant convaincu de tout faire pour ravir sa belle à ses parents trop aveugles.

Durant toutes ces années, leur amour était resté secret et ils avaient fait attention à ce qu'aucune rumeur ne coure dans Poudlard.

\- Tout se passe bien avec la décoration du jardin ? J'ai entendu dire que ça serait un travail difficile.

\- Peut-être, mais ce sera gratifiant. Et j'ai confiance en mon groupe, nous allons faire la plus belle rénovation de ce jardin depuis des siècles.

\- Et Grey, demanda t'il. Elle pose problème ?

\- Pas du tout, elle semble vouloir se montrer utile. Par contre, elle m'a demandé comment on accède aux cuisines.

\- Aux cuisines ? Fit il d'une voix blanche. Et pourquoi donc ? Elle n'a pas l'air si gourmande que ça…

\- Ménétios, je… je pense qu'elle est au courant.

\- Cassy ! Voyons…

\- Elle a des soupçons. Je sais qu'elle s'est rendue aux cuisines pour interroger les elfes de maison. Ils lui ont dis que j'étais là-bas au moment où Greengrass s'est retrouvée empoisonnée. Si jamais elle découvre notre lien…

\- Personne ne le découvrira. Fais-moi confiance, encore quelques mois et nous nous enfuirons. Murmura-t-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait dans ce flacon que tu m'a donné cette fois-là, car j'avais confiance en toi. Mais pourquoi en avais tu après Greengrass ?

Ménétios soupira fortement. Au diable cette Greengrass dont on n'arrêtait pas de lui parler comme s'il s'était agi d'une martyre. Elle avait juste été là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, alors que sa cible en avait été une autre.

Maria Grey. Il n'avait personnellement rien contre elle, mais pour l'amour, pour avoir ne serait ce qu'une chance de vivre avec Cassandre et se marier contre l'avis de leur familles respectives, cette enfant devait mourir. Pour le moment, il n'était pas découvert, mais ça ne saurait tarder… Il regrettait que sa sœur ne traine avec elle. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Ordonner à sa sœur de ne pas la fréquenter ne ferait qu'attirer sur lui des soupçons.

\- Cassy, tout va bien se passer. Tout ce que tu as à faire à Halloween, c'est retourner aux cuisines, comme tu en as l'habitude et verser à nouveau du poison. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois ci sera la bonne et nous aurons suffisamment d'argent pour vivre ensemble le reste de notre vie. Tu le sais bien…

Cassandre Rosier ne dit rien bien qu'elle eut quelques tremblements sans doute dus à la peur. Il restait moins d'un mois avant Halloween, assez pour achever tous les préparatifs, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Cet Halloween sera le dernier.

…

Le reste de la semaine parut bien long entre les cours abracadabrants d'histoire de la magie, le rasoir des cours d'éthique sorcière, les cours de métamorphoses qui se ressemblaient ou le prof de défense contre les forces du mal qui semblait être devenu hystérique après qu'un élève de Gryffondor lui ait lancé par mégarde un rictusempra alors que le cours portait sur l'étude de créatures terrifiantes que l'on ne pouvait effrayer qu'en leur lançant un sortilège de chatouillis…

A part ça, tout fut normal, à part peut-être cette sortie dans la forêt interdite qui fut autorisée par le directeur à titre exceptionnel et à condition que le professeur lagirouette soit accompagné des professeurs Rincevent et Sacerdoce. Maria se demandait parfois ce qui était le plus terrifiant entre se retrouver dans la foret interdite ou être en compagnie de Lupus Sacerdoce…

\- Maria, plus ça va, plus j'ai peur. Avoua Eole en tremblant comme une feuille.

\- On va juste étudier différents types de bois… Fit alors Diane en regardant partout autour d'elle. Je suis certaine que les professeurs vont nous protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

On la sentait trembloter aussi. Maria n'aimait pas la foret, elle s'étendait à perte de vue et tout se ressemblait. On pouvait aisément se perdre…

\- Et voici un saule sabreur. Fit lagirouette en jetant un lumos sur l'arbre afin de montrer au groupe de quoi il avait l'air. C'est un arbre très rare qui a été importé d'asie. Ses branches forment des sabres aussi durs que de l'acier. Les sorciers d'extrême orient utilisent cet arbre pour s'entrainer au combat. Je tiens tout de même à le répéter, ces types d'arbres font d'excellentes baguettes, mais rendent le balai impossible à contrôler. Il pourrait se retourner contre vous et causer votre mort, en particulier cet arbre qui est classé parmi les espèces magiques les plus dangereuses. Donc si jamais vous voyez un saule sabreur, ne vous en approchez pas.

Après ça, il leur présenta des espèces moins dangereuses et aptes à la conception des balais, comme le sapin qui avait l'avantage de pousser vite et d'avoir un bois dense et peu résineux pour certaines espèces. On en tire de bons balais, solides et maniables, bon marchés. Il y avait aussi du tilleul, de l'orme, en particulier du cendré, capable de résister à de fortes chaleurs, Maria se doutait qu'on en avait placé pour établir des coupe-feu au cas où la foret s'embraserait… La foret était surtout composée d'arbres classiques, même chez les moldus, dont des érables, des chênes, des bouleaux parfois en lisière, mais il leur arriva de tomber sur des curiosités comme le houx des grenats ou le salix integra qui effrayait de ses extrémités semblables à des crevettes carnivores et voraces qui se jetteraient volontiers sur une proie dès que l'occasion serait.

\- Faites attention, nous arrivons dans une partie plutôt profonde de la forêt et des créatures magiques rodent. Bien entendus, certains sont au courant de notre visite, mais tachons d'être prudents.

C'est là que les choses se compliquèrent et que Maria était certaine que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le brouillard s'était levé…Une brume si épaisse qu'il était impossible de voir à plus de cinquante centimètre devant soi. Et puis elle n'entendait plus eole et Diane, ainsi que les autres… Elle avait l'impression d'être toute seule. C'était mauvais, elle ne le sentait pas.

La forêt était parfaitement immobile, plongée dans le silence et la brume. Quand avait-elle pu s'écarter du chemin ? Avait-elle été victime d'une illusion ? Maria marcha en silence, ses sens aux aguets, l'esprit brouillé, incapable de s'orienter convenablement, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, sa tête la lança horriblement, lui faisant avoir la nausée. Elle marcha lentement, quitte à se tenir aux arbres, mais lorsqu'elle retira sa main de l'écorce en question, elle poussa un cri étouffé. Sa main était couverte de sang. Pourquoi ?

Et les choses commencèrent lentement à se dégrader… Des personnes qu'elle avait cru mortes étaient en train de ressurgir de terre, tel des morts vivants, à lui hurler que tout était de sa faute, que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient tous morts les uns après les autres… Et ce mal de tête qui la lançait encore plus…Tout vacillait autour d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est ce qui était en train de lui arriver ? Elle lança un sortilège pour tenter de dissiper le brouillard, mais en vain. Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ?! Maria paniqua, refusant de faire face à ces mourants, tentant de les fuir, de courir… Mais peu importait le temps ou la vitesse, elle finissait toujours par revenir au même endroit. Cette clairière lugubre et sanglante.

Mais ce n'était pas normal. Maria se demanda brièvement si ce qu'elle vivait était bien la réalité et pas une illusion ou un cauchemard… Un cauchemard ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser plus tôt ? Le sortilège de sainte mangouste, celui qu'elle avait lancé sur ces six serpentards pour les réveiller… Si elle parvenait à lancer ce sort, peut-être qu'elle se réveillerait. Pas peut être, elle en était certaine. Le Rete Mirabile était un sort extrêmement puissant, il lui avait pris une grande partie de ses forces lorsqu'elle le lança pour la première fois. Mais elle sentait qu'il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure et qu'elle était dos au mur.

\- **Rete Mirabile incubo ruina veritas** !

Une incroyable lumière blanche fit disparaitre le décor et elle se réveilla. Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que ça ne soit pas le cas. Car dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle poussa un hurlement atroce qui dut s'entendre dans toute la forêt à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh !

Des araignées, il y en avait partout ! Et elles étaient déjà en train de filer un cocon autour d'elle pour la changer en futur déjeuner. Elle se débattit du mieux possible pour attraper sa baguette magique qui reposait à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle lança un incendio maxima. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le lancer, juste de l'apprendre dans des livres. Mais le sort ne parvint qu'à la libérer du cocon, et sans demander son due, elle détala le plus vite possible, pourchassé par des araignée venimeuse qui avaient la haine que leur déjeuner puisse leur échapper.

Maria avait une peur terrible des araignées et comment se faisait-il qu'elle atterrisse juste dans un nid d'araignée ? Non, à ce stade, ce n'était plus des araignées, mais des arachnides. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle devait fuir et vite. Avec un peu de chances, ses cris attireraient un professeur ou deux, ou pire, un autre prédateur encore plus vicieux que ces ignobles insectes.

Soudain, elle tomba à la renverse et vit avec horreur qu'une des araignées avait lancé de la toile qui la fit tomber et rouler par terre. Elle se cogna violemment contre les racines d'arbres bi ou tri centenaires et sentit une vive douleur à son nez ainsi qu'une chaleur alors que du sang commençait à l'écouler et salir ses vêtements déjà dans un sale état. Maria tenta de briser le fil, mais il était très résistant et même en tirant de toutes ses forces, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Soudain, son cœur cessa de battre alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'on commençait à la remonter et la trainer. Les araignées n'en avaient pas encore finis avec elle…

Elle eut tellement peur que sa baguette magique se mit à briller très fort, d'un bleu glacier aveuglant. Elle l'empoigna difficilement, car dans sa chute elle l'avait lâchée. Un immense pouvoir jaillit de la baguette et un froid intense surgit. Elle ne connaissait pas ce sortilège, mais elle sentait la magie courir dans ses veines et à cet instant précis, elle ne put s'empêcher de se croire puissante, alors que les araignées fuyaient à toute allure, les plus lentes se transformant en statue de glace tout en dépérissant.

Libre à nouveau, Maria courut à toute vitesse vers le sud, ses idées étant enfin redevenues claires, son sens de l'orientation était revenu. Terrorisée mais en vie, elle courut et courut encore jusqu'à hurler d'effroi et se débattre lorsque quelque chose la prit dans ses bras.

\- Reprenez vos esprits Miss Grey !

Ce n'était que le professeur Sacerdoce. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver son souffle.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? On vous a cherché partout dans la forêt ! A un tournant vous avez soudainement disparu ! Vous nous avez fait avoir un sang d'encre ! Miss Grey !

Maria sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, incapable de répondre à ce flot de question tant la force lui manquait. Les mots de plus en plus flous semblaient aux flocons de neige qui se posaient en silence sur le sol… ploc, ploc… A ça y est, elle délirait. Avant que les ténèbres se fassent et emportent tout…

 **A suivre…**


	19. Halloween J-7

**Chapitre 18 : Halloween J-7**

Maria se réveilla subitement, en proie à des cauchemars. Elle se releva subitement, la tête qui tournait encore. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir comment elle avait atterrit à l'infirmerie, tout ce dont elle se souvenait étant la peur terrible qui l'avait saisie aux tripes lorsque des araignées géantes la poursuivaient, mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar pas vrai ? Ce genre de choses ne peut pas arriver, ici à Poudlard…

Cela ne se peut.

\- Miss Grey.

Elle leva les yeux sur celle qui l'interpela, Lupus Sacerdoce. Comme à son habitude, son visage était caché par de multiples bandages, mais à sa voie, on pouvait aisément déduire qu'elle n'avait pas du dormir de la nuit.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Presque une semaine.

Maria la regardait comme si elle ne la croyait pas.

\- Une-une semaine ? Mais…

\- Nous sommes désolés miss Grey, mais pour comprendre ce qu'il vous est arrivé, nous avons dû entrer dans votre mémoire.

\- Quoi ? Ma mémoire ?

Son teint était aussi pale que la mort.

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est votre parrain magique qui s'en est occupé, il a aussi vérifié votre baguette.

Comment ?! Maria se mit à trembler. Sacerdoce crut qu'il s'agissait de froid ou qu'elle était tombée malade une fois de plus, mais c'était de colère. Maria tentait de se contrôler alors qu'elle essayait difficilement d'avaler une pilule au gout très amère : Dumbledore, ce sorcier qui profitait de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle elle était fourrée, en se faisant passer pour son parrain magique alors qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, avait osé regarder sa baguette et fouiller ses souvenirs. De quel droit ?!

\- Je … et qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Vous avez été droguée miss Grey. Le cyprès hallucinogène, sa sève a le don de vous plonger dans l'inconscience alors qu'elle vous fait revivre le pire qui vous soit arrivé dans votre vie. Il est très difficile d'en ressortir. Nous avons recherché le sort que vous avez lancé, mais il ne figure dans aucune liste ou livre connu. Où avez-vous appris ce sortilège ? demanda elle froidement.

\- Je…. C'est le professeur Black qui l'a créé. Je fais souvent des cauchemars ces temps-ci. Mentit-elle. Le professeur Black m'a enseigné ce sortilège pour me garantir des nuits plus tranquilles. Il est mon protecteur magique. J'ai une dette envers lui.

Lupus sacerdoce sembla réfléchir intensément. Autre chose fut révélé lorsqu'ils analysèrent la baguette, le sort **frigus inferno** , un sort très noir qui gèle instantanément toute chose autour du lanceur. Le sort avait été si puissant qu'il avait tué toute trace de vie sur plus d'une trentaine de mètres. Et une semaine après, la scène n'avait pas encore dégelé. Rien que l'utilisation de ce sortilège enfreignait une bonne dizaine de règles dans l'établissement et c'est l'emploi de ce sortilège qui décida Dumbledore à user de légilimencie sur Grey, afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé. Après avoir observé ce qu'il s'était passé, Dumbledore avait déclaré que le sort noir avait été employé dans un contexte de légitime défense pour se protéger d'une mort imminente. Il doutait fortement que l'enfant de première année puisse connaitre un tel sort. Ce fut donc classé comme magie accidentelle et passé à la trappe. Mais le plus étrange, ça avait été la manière dont Maria Grey avait été attirée dans une des parties les plus dangereuses de la forêt. Les cyprès hallucinogènes proviennent en grande partie du Liban, ce n'est pas une essence facile à se procurer, elle a été répertoriée comme essence dangereuse par le ministère de la magie. Comment cette substance avait-elle pu se retrouver en Angleterre avec des contrôles aussi stricts ? Retrouver le sorcier à l'origine de tout cela devrait être une priorité.

\- Cette histoire a dû vous faire un sacré choc, votre magie interne a beaucoup été sollicité, c'est pour cette raison que vous avez autant dormi, le temps de récupérer. Vous avez beaucoup de potentiel miss grey, ne l'oubliez pas. Fit Lupus, les yeux brillants.

…

Les jours suivants furent…problématiques. Le professeur Prince retira vingts points à Serpentard parce que Maria avait oublié de rendre son devoir. Elle ne voulait rien entendre sur le sujet et affirmait que le fait que Grey ait été retenu à l'infirmerie une semaine entière ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, à croire qu'elle la détestait. Les autres cours furent facilement rattrapables, y compris le cours de potions où Maria gagna dix points en réussissant la potion Wiggenweld, une potion régénératrice très utile lors de duels. Elle avait fait équipe avec Jedusor ce cours là pour la réaliser et ce dernier jalousait un peu le fait qu'elle soit aussi douée en potions alors qu'il avait peiné durant trois séances pour parachever la préparation finale.

En cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le cours se portait encore sur l'étude du chatone ou felesferrum, autrement dit chat de fer en l'hommage à ses griffes étonnamment résistantes qui pouvaient couper la pierre, un félin vivant dans les forêts asiatiques mais qui avait migré dans certaines régions d'Europe avec l'importation des Saules sabreurs.

\- Je le répète encore une fois, le chatone ou felesferrum ressemble à n'importe quel chat. Sauf qu'ils sont plus dangereux que de simples chats. Si un chat vous griffe, il suffit d'un baume ou d'un sort pour vous soigner. Mais si c'est un chatone, la plaie ne pourra pas être soignée par un simple sortilège ou une potion. Leurs griffes sont aussi tranchantes que les feuilles du saule sabreur, ces maudits félins font leurs griffes sur ces arbres et se nourrissent de katnip cristacier une herbe empoisonnée poussant au pied de ces arbres. Quelqu'un peut-il rappeler aux autres le sortilège capable de faire la distinction entre un chat basique et un chatone ? Fit Rincevent. Oui, monsieur Jedusor ?

\- Il s'agit du ridiculous professeur. Un chatone y est totalement immunisé, le sérieux de cette créature magique le protège d'une potentielle honte qu'il pourrait encourir.

\- Bien. Miss Grey, comment peut-on se débarrasser à moindre coût de cet animal ?

Maria soupira un peu, ennuyée que ça tombe sur elle alors qu'elle venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de relire son cour.

\- Il suffit de le faire rire. Le rictussempra fonctionne sur les plus jeunes, mais les sortilèges ririperati et en particulier celui du risonoxium permettent à coup sûr de faire fuir l'animal. Mais il me semble que des experts chevronnés semblent sur le point de créer un puissant répulsif contre cet animal.

\- En effet miss Grey, 5 points pour Serpentard. Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux quarante centimètres de parchemin sur les multiples utilisations du chatone dans notre société. Ce devoir comptera dans votre résultat de mi semestre. Vous êtes prévenus.

\- Monsieur !

\- Oui miss Black ?

\- Quel sera l'autre moitié du test de mi semestre ?

\- Ah…vous voudriez le savoir… eh bien…fit-il d'un air fou. Ce seront des sortilèges. Tous les sortilèges que nous avons appris jusqu'au début de l'année. Je vous conseille à tous de bien réviser car les examens auront lieux juste après halloween.

Le cours s'acheva sur cette note. Maria et les autres quittèrent la salle de cours rapidement en parlant à voix basse. Apparemment, on leur avait dit que les premiers examens étaient effrayants et que certains passaient même toutes les fêtes d'halloween à la bibliothèque pour réviser. L'histoire de Poudlard raconte même que la bibliothèque serait hantée par tous ceux qui sont morts, écrasés par le stress ou par des livres, la veille d'examens importants… Tout ça n'annonçait rien qui vaille…

.

\- Au fait, fit Maria. J'ai manqué quelque chose d'important ?

\- Oui, répondit Diane. Le premier match de quiditch de l'année. Serdaigle face à Pouffsoufle et c'est Poufsouffle qui l'a emporté grâce à son capitaine et gardien, Amos Diggory. J'avoue qu'on aurait pu rêver mieux comme premier match, mais le match opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor aura lieu juste avant noël. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte. Mon frère va les écraser. Se vanta Diane. Cette année, il dit qu'on aura tous les chances de remporter la coupe des maisons.

Maria fixa rapidement Eole qui leva les yeux au ciel. Diane était d'ordinaire une personne équilibrée et toujours de bon conseil, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de son frère, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Elle devenait source intarissable d'éloge jusqu'à leur casser les oreilles.

Maria se mit à sourire presque tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige. Elle n'avait jamais eu de frère, elle n'en avait pas eu la chance. Pendant un bref instant, elle s'imagina à la place de Diane et son cœur se serra. Que se serait-il passé si ses parents étaient toujours vivants ? Elle avait eu cinq sœurs ainées qui l'auraient importunée à longueur de temps à cause des garçons ou peut être des études… Elle se serait bien imaginé cinq sœurs vaniteuses et pimbêches l'exaspérer alors qu'elles traiteraient leur hypothétique petit frère comme un roi.

Ça aurait été difficile, surtout à Poudlard, cependant, elle l'aurait surmonté…Mais elle était seule, sans famille, presque vide de l'intérieur. Parfois elle aurait préféré se faire harceler par cinq grandes sœurs vengeresses plutôt que de vivre en surveillant en permanence ses arrières. Dans cet hypothétique monde parallèle, elle n'aurait même pas été certaine de s'appeler Maria, elle n'aurait été qu'une parmi d'autres, une fille bonne à marier, pas une héritière avec tout le poids que ça impliquait. Mais elle était seule et la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter pour gérer sa fortune n'était qu'un gobelin qu'elle ne connaissait à peine et qui devait la prendre pour une idiote. Elle était même certaine qu'il l'imaginait déjà morte.

Elle serra imperceptiblement les poings. Ça n'arriverait pas. Jamais. Ce n'était pas par chance qu'elle avait survécu. Il y avait forcément une raison et elle la découvrirait forcément. Mais en attendant, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, en commençant par faire ce devoir sur ces stupides chatone.

\- Je vous laisse. Prévint-elle.

\- On se revoit au diner dans ce cas. Répondit Eole.

\- Ne te perds pas en route et reposes toi bien. Rajouta Diane

Ah oui…l'incident de la forêt interdite… Décidément, les choses se déroulaient d'une manière bien étrange. Comment l'avait on droguée ? Rien que de se souvenir de toutes ces araignées et de la pitoyable fuite dans la forêt la faisait rougir de honte et de peur. Elle refusait de remettre un pied là-bas, professeur ou pas. Mais tout de même… On lui avait dit qu'elle avait lancé un sort très puissant cette fois-là et que le sort n'avait toujours pas dégelé depuis. Comment pouvait-elle lancer des sorts aussi puissants ? Et puis elle se souvenait brièvement que sa baguette avait brillé d'un éclat sinistre avant qu'elle ne la prenne en main et ne l'agite. Il faudrait qu'elle demande des précisions au fabriquant.

…

\- Je suis très contente de vous revoir. Fit Cassandre Rosier. Avez-vous passé une bonne semaine ? Dans ce cas, commençons ce qui est prévu.

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant Halloween et c'était le moment de commencer les travaux. Aussi, le groupe s'était réuni au jardin tout en se répartissant les taches.

Cassandre avait dessiné un plan pour le labyrinthe et aida Bullstrode et Goddard à planter les jeunes pousses et à les faire grossir en répandant des potions fortifiantes et vitalisantes. Weta quant à elle s'amusait à invoquer du brouillard et des lanternes au fur et à mesure que le labyrinthe prenait forme.

Ne restait plus que Maria, accompagnée de Rowle et de Greengrass.

Avant le cauchemar de la forêt interdite, elle avait reçu le livre qu'elle avait commandé et qui venait du monde des moldu, une sorte de recueil sur les kiosques et les gloriettes de jardin. Elle en avait trouvé une de style napoléon III et avait tenté de calculer combien d'arbres il faudrait abattre pour arriver à créer l'objet. Elle avait aussi passé pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque afin de trouver quels sortilèges utiliser pour arriver à créer un kiosque magique. Mais ne trouvant rien à ce sujet, elle continua de chercher jusqu'à trouver dans la section artisanat un livre qui expliquait comment transformer un bout de bois en fer forgé et comment manipuler le tout.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Grey ? Demanda alors Rowle d'un sourire charmeur.

\- Pas pour tout de suite, je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller avec Greengrass. Mais je t'appellerai dès qu'il y aura un problème.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais tailler les citrouilles.

Maria lança un sortilège sur certains arbres à l'orée de la forêt et fut aidé par Greengrass pour faire léviter le tout à proximité du jardin. Après cela, elle ensorcela des outils pour qu'ils retirent les écorces des arbres et pour que ces derniers soient coupés en lamelles fines qui seront prochainement changés en métal.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de la partie métamorphose s'il te plait ?

Greegrass soupira mais ne broncha pas. D'un coup de baguette magique, il jeta le sort :

\- Ferrusfebrum

Le bois se lissa et prit petit à petit une teinte plus sombre et brillante jusqu'à devenir de la ferraille. Ferrusfebrum est un sortilège de métamorphose qui change quoi que ce soit en métal, les sortilèges de changement de matière étaient appris en troisième année parce qu'ils étaient bien plus difficiles à gérer que ceux que les premières et deuxièmes années pouvaient lancer. Pour inverser le processus, il suffisait de lancer réparifragex et le tour était joué.

\- Et maintenant ? Fit Greengrass. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Les assembler entre elles. Lignus Fabrefactum.

Les barres de fer luirent d'une agréable couleur rougeâtre alors que Maria les faisaient léviter jusqu'au centre du labyrinthe. Elle avait suivi les instructions à la lettre et répétait les gestes décrits dans le livre comme si elle les avaient vus exécutés de la main d'un célèbre forgeron. Soudain, elle abaissa sa baguette et les bouts de bois transformés rampèrent comme des serpents jusqu'à prendre appui dans le vide tout en prenant la forme que Maria imaginait dans son esprit. Le mental était très important pour les métamorphoses car il fallait être inflexible sur ce que l'on voulait voir apparaitre afin que le sortilège ne déborde pas et soit un succès.

Lorsque Maria rouvrît les yeux, le kiosque de style napoléon III revisité à la mode serpentard se dressait fièrement au centre du jardin tout en attirant les regards. Maria s'était épuisée à la tâche, mais ce n'était pas si mal après tout. Ses entrainements avaient payés.

\- Incroyable ! fit Cassandre, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il est… C'est splendide ! Et il est à l'effigie de notre maison… Avec ça, si nous ne réussissons pas à faire un malheur…

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et tous décidèrent de rentrer au château, à part Maria qui retint Greengrass un instant, prétextant des vérifications de dernière minute. Mais alors qu'il allait répondre qu'il n'avait plus le temps, elle le prit par la main et le traina derrière elle de force.

Il se dégagea aussitôt en lançant un sortilège du repousse tout :

\- **Flipendo**

Maria fut projetée en arrière et tomba au sol.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te suivre… A vrai dire, je me méfie de toi. Cette nuit, j'ai encore refait le même rêve : J'étais dans la bibliothèque avec mes amis et Jedusor était au sol. Dans ce rêve, à chaque fois, tu nous fais quelque chose de terrible, mais je me réveille toujours sans savoir… Je ne prends jamais les rêves à la légère ! Si dans mon rêve tu fais ce genre de chose, c'est que tu es dangereuse.

Maria pâlit considérablement. Le professeur Black avait pourtant affirmé qu'il s'était chargé du problème en modifiant leurs souvenirs. Comment pouvait-il rêver de ce genre de chose ? Et si jamais la mémoire lui revenait… Elle se releva gracieusement sans oublier de s'épouster avant de répondre :

\- Dans ce cas, que dirais tu d'un duel ? Si je gagne, tu seras bien obligé de me suivre.

\- Seulement si tu gagnes, toi, une première année qui vient juste d'apprendre le b.a.-ba des sortilèges, sans oublier qu'il est strictement interdit de se battre en duel dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Ce serait une infraction seulement si on se fait prendre. Et d'ailleurs…Comment va ta sœur ? Mieux, j'espère ?

Ce fut amplement suffisant pour le mettre en colère.

 **A suivre…**

 **frigus inferno : Sort noir de quatégorie 2, gèle tout dans un périmètre de trente mètres.**

 **Risonoxium : contraction de risu obnoxium qui signifie rire odieux.**

 **Ririperatti : maléfice de l'éclat de rire**

 **Rictusempra : sortilège du chatouillis**

 **Ferrusfebrum : transforme la cible en métal**

 **Réparifragex : Annule les effets d'une métamorphose**

 **Lignu** **s** **fabrefactum** **: sortilège du forgeron lv1, capacité d'enrouler magiquement des bouts métalliques entre eux, par feeling artistique ou non.**

 **Flipendo : sortilège du repousse tout.**


	20. Les conséquences de ses actes

**_Chapitre 19 : Les conséquences de ses actes_**

Ils étaient là, à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil, sans discontinuer. L'un était nerveux et en colère, sur le point de se souvenir de choses qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il oublie et l'autre voulait annuler le maléfice dont Charles Grantschester était prisonnier et qui le clouait à l'infirmerie depuis des mois. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour y parvenir, surtout puisqu'il était le plus proche membre de sa famille qui lui restait et elle avait besoin de lui pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Gamma Greengrass, encore.

Maria n'avait jamais participé à un duel, même aux états unis où c'était une chose très courante. Mais elle en avait beaucoup regardé et connaissait quelques sortilèges pour se défendre ou attaquer. Enfin, c'est sûr que ça doit être presque rien face à quelqu'un qui a déjà deux années d'expérience au club de duel et c'était théoriquement là-bas où s'entrainaient les meilleurs duellistes de l'école. Pendant un bref instant, elle se dit que ça avait été une mauvaise idée, mais si elle se battait durement et qu'elle résistait, peut-être pourrait-elle lui faire changer d'avis ?

\- **Flipendo**.

Oh non, elle n'allait se faire avoir une deuxième fois par ce sortilège. Elle pointa droit sa baguette sur lui en criant :

\- **Adsum** !

Les sortilèges d'attraction et de répulsion se heurtèrent de plein fouet avant de provoquer une onde de choc qui les repoussa tous les deux en arrière. Les deux serpentards se relevèrent difficilement, mais continuèrent à se lancer des sorts qu'ils esquivèrent où bloquèrent avec les moyens du bord.

\- **Rictussempra** !

\- **Actio Lignum** !

Des bouts de bois se positionnèrent pour créer un bouclier.

- **Incendio**. Murmura Maria.

Le sort fit prendre feu au bois, mais Greengrass avait toujours l'avantage, c'était lui qui contrôlait le bois qui brulait. D'un coup sec de la baguette, il les projeta sur Maria qui n'eut que le temps d'esquiver. La peur était visible sur son regard. Ce n'était qu'un duel, pourquoi le prenait il autant au sérieux jusqu'en allant prendre le risque de créer un départ de feu ? Et puis elle comprit. Gamma Greengrass était son unique sœur et il devait l'aimer comme un fou. Du coup, c'était de sa faute ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait mis de l'huile sur le feu pour le forcer à accepter ce duel, mais elle ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'elle se mettrait en danger… Des flammes commençaient à lécher le sol et elle voyait bien que son adversaire n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Mais il fallait éteindre les flammes et le contrer. Mais elle ne connaissait aucun sortilège qui lui permettrait d'y arriver, elle ne savait plus quoi faire…

Alors sa baguette se remit à briller. Pendant un bref instant, elle eut un flash, une idée précise du sortilège à jeter pour régler le problème. Mais ce flash n'était pas le sien, elle n'avait jamais lu quoi que ce soit à ce propos dans les livres. Pire, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça allait produire. Mais bon, il avait bien tenté de la bruler vive …

\- **Lacus draconis** !

Un gigantesque dragon d'eau surgit de terre en un gigantesque grondement sonore. Maria recula de surprise et trébucha sur une racine qui la fit tomber à terre. Le dragon éteint les flammes et fonça droit sur le sorcier ciblé qui avait beau lancer des diffIndo ou des protégo que rien n'y faisait.

\- **Murrusterra** !

Le mur de terre arrêta la progression du dragon qui soudainement s'enroula autour de Greengrass avant de se changer en statue de glace.

Quand les professeurs arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Greengrass prisonnier de la glace en train de mourir de froid et Maria qui essayait désespérément de la briser avec les moyens du bord… Elle avait les ongles rongés par le stress et la peur ; et les mains ravagées par le froid.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! S'exclama Dumbledore en accourant.

\- Il s'est mis en colère et a commencé à m'attaquer. Répliqua Maria toute penaude. Il y avait le feu qui commençait à s'étendre et ma baguette s'est mise à briller et d'un coup…avant même que je ne réalise… Elle se força à pleurer… Il s'est retrouvé dans cet état. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. Je voulais juste qu'il m'aide à découvrir ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur, mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter et je…je…

\- Cent points en moins pour serpentard. Fit froidement Anoir Black qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là. Et retenue tous les jours pendant un mois. Et ça vaut aussi pour Greengrass.

Maria fixa un instant le professeur black l'air de dire que c'était injuste. Mais vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Avec d'autres ça aurait été pire.

\- Et maintenant à l'infirmerie. Exigea froidement Dumbledore. Vous recevrez vos heures de retenue prochainement. Je suis particulièrement déçu par votre conduite, miss Grey. Dois-je vous rappeler que les duels sont interdits dans l'établissement ? Les choses auraient pu être bien pire si nous n'étions pas intervenus.

 **…**

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez au moins compte de la chance que vous avez ? Fit Lupus Sacerdoce alors qu'elle soignait ses écorchures et réparait magiquement les robes de sorcier de la rousse qui tremblait sans dire un mot.

La médicomage soupira sachant pertinemment que l'enfant devait être frustrée, en colère et incapable de changer les choses.

\- C'est toujours à propos de Gamma Greengrass ? Tenta Lupus alors qu'elle remettait un bandage qui s'était défait.

Maria la regarda soudainement droit dans les yeux. Comment savait-elle ? Non…Peut être en avait-elle trop laissé voir et qu'elle avait été négligente, ou bien, peut être que cette femme pouvait réellement voir dans les souvenirs elle aussi…

Soudainement, elle fut figée de stupeur alors que Lupus commençait à défaire ses bandages sous les yeux écarquillés de Grey qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Qu'y avait-il sous les bandages de Lupus Sacerdoce avait été une de ces questions qu'elle s'était posée au tout début de l'année sans oser y trouver de réponse. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la médicomage elle-même se dévoile de cette façon. Et ce qu'elle finit par montrer n'était pas très beau. Sous un turban blanc parsemé de breloques orientales, il y avait des cheveux qui poussaient à peine sur un visage difforme tatoué d'innombrables idéogrammes qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde. Et elle ne doutait plus maintenant de ce qu'il se cachait sur le reste de son corps.

Toujours dans un silence morne, Maria observait son professeur sans dire un mot, bien que ses mains cessent de trembler.

Lupus sourit froidement, avant de commencer à parler :

\- Tu sais, j'étais jeune et naïve moi aussi. Je n'ai pas étudié à Poudlard dans ma jeunesse, mais à Dumstrang avec mon frère Ictus. Nous sommes venus nous réfugier ici à cause de la guerre et des discriminations. Mais un jour, j'ai commis une erreur, une seule et je me suis retrouvée ainsi. Une amie avait disparue et j'ai cherché à la ramener ou du moins, à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais avant d'y parvenir et bien que l'on m'eut conseillé d'y renoncer, je me suis retrouvée maudite. Ces tatouages sont là pour enrayer une grande partie de la malédiction, mais la magie ambiante les efface rapidement. Le professeur Black a beau les refaire et les réécrire, pour lui, mes heures sont comptées. En Allemagne, le gouvernement a commencé à tuer les kracmol et les né de moldu en masse. Ils ont aussi commencés à faire pareil avec les malades, les déséquilibrés, les maudits. Mon frère aurait mieux fait de m'abandonner, il aurait pu vivre une vie de privilèges, mais il ne l'a pas fait, par amour pour moi. Alors nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, en Angleterre, bien que les médicomages de ce pays ne soient pas les meilleurs…

\- …

\- Ecoutes, j'ai moi-même ausculté Gamma Greengrass. J'ai même pu déterminer quel poison on lui a fait ingérer, du sang de détraqueur. Une substance noirâtre et ténébreuse qui se nourrit de l'âme de celui qui l'ingère, jusqu'à la mort. Récolter ce sang est un vrai défi en soi et il n'y a que les plus puissants nécromanciens qui en soient capables. Ce n'est pas une chose que des sorciers ordinaires peuvent faire et les dégâts sont irrémédiables. Le désossé là-bas a plus de chances d'en réchapper que cette pauvre fille, crois-moi.

Maria ne savait plus quoi dire. Greengrass était donc condamnée et si son frère le savait et gardait le secret la mort dans l'âme pour que personne ne panique sur le fait qu'une substance aussi dangereuse ait été utilisé à Poudlard, elle pouvait comprendre sa colère. Si elle avait su plus tôt, elle l'aurait laissé tranquille. Mais elle avait eu besoin de savoir, c'était légitime puisqu'après tout, elle aurait dû avaler ce jus de citrouille. Pas Greengrass. Et savoir que dans l'ombre, de bien sinistres personnes œuvraient dans le but de lui faire connaitre milles morts la mettait hors d'elle et l'effrayait tout autant.

Elle était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand et qu'on amena Greengrass frère sur un lit, alors qu'il souffrait de multiples engelures. Plus personne ne s'intéressa à elle après ça, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à tenter de soigner le malheureux, à lui appliquer de sorts de chaleur et des baumes multiples pour enrayer la propagation des gelures.

Maria quitta l'infirmerie en passant devant le lit de Charles Grantchester, sans dire un mot. Elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder dans les yeux tellement elle se sentait abattue. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Hélas elle n'était pas une Gryffondor.

Elle se rendit dans la grande salle en trainant des pieds, insensibles aux nombreux chuchotement sur son chemin ou au fait que tout le monde savait désormais qu'elle avait défié un troisième année et qu'elle l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie avec de graves blessures. Elle s'assit à sa table sans dire un mot alors que ses camarades la bombardaient de questions et que le préfet la regardait presque avec crainte. Elle mangea sans appétit et regagna le chemin de la salle commune de Serpentard d'un air absent avant de descendre des escaliers conduisant à sa chambre. D'un coup de baguette, elle mit sa robe de nuit et s'assit sur son lit, profitant du silence pour réfléchir sans rien faire. Dans ce monde, elle n'avait aucun endroit où fuir, aucune cachette, presque aucun soutient valable et elle avait un jour naïvement cru qu'à Poudlard elle serait en sécurité… Mensonges ! Même ici on pouvait l'atteindre et la tuer de la pire des manières et il lui était impossible de fuir.

Que faire ?

\- Maria Grey !

Elle sursauta à peine lorsqu'elle entendit Diane lui crier dessus. Elle et Eole avaient finis de manger, avaient entendu les rumeurs et avaient accouru ici pour entendre des explications.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu oses nous le demander ? Serpentard a perdu cent points aujourd'hui à cause de toi. On a le score le plus bas de Poudlard à moins de deux cent points ! On a fait encore pire que les Gryffondor ! Tu nous dois des explications. Pourquoi défier un membre de ta propre maison, faible et à moitié amnésique ?

Maria soupira. Quoi qu'on puisse dire de Roland Greengrass, il n'était pas faible. Dans le flou total peut être, instable sans doute, mais il avait la main lourde sur les sortilèges. Et elle y avait laissé des plumes pour le prouver.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! On est tes amis pardi ! Tes camarades de chambre pour les sept prochaines années à venir. On étudie, on mange et on dort ensemble. D'accord, on n'est pas des pouffsoufle ni des Gryffondors et on ne se fait pas de câlins à longueur de temps, mais on prend soin les uns des autres. On est une famille ici, on doit se faire confiance, toutes les trois. Insista Diane.

\- Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. Supplia Eole. On ne supporte pas d'être sur la touche. Tu ne nous dis jamais rien et tu te mets toujours dans des situations pas possibles.

\- Tes erreurs pénalisent notre maison. Déjà qu'on est la risée de l'école… Alors crache le morceau !

\- Très bien… Céda Maria. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que vous apprécierez.

 **A suivre…**

 **Murrusterra : sortilège de défense. Peut créer des murs de terre.**

 **Lacus draconis : Sortilège lv3, invoque un puissant dragon d'eau.**


	21. Réunion d'urgence entre profs

**_Chapitre 20 : Réunion d'urgence entre profs_**

Elle avait fini par leur raconter son histoire, qui elle était, ce qu'elle vivait, son but.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! s'exclama Eole. Non seulement t'es à la tête du clan des Grey, mais en plus t'es une altesse royale ? Je suis contente de ne pas être à ta place…

\- Eole ! gronda Diane.

\- Laisses. Fit Maria. Moi aussi j'aurai préféré que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ça m'est tombé dessus et ils en ont après moi maintenant. Je dois être plus prudente.

\- Et en fait, Greengrass a été empoisonnée par erreur car la vraie cible de ces sorciers, c'est toi, non ? Pauvre Gamma… J'espère qu'elle s'en remettra…

\- Pas vraiment. Il n'existe aucun antidote

\- Oh… Pauvre Gamma ! surjoua Eole.

\- Eole voyons !

\- Quoi encore ? Cette fille était un poids pour nous. C'était une vraie commère capable de faire chanter la moitié de l'école. Moins on la voit mieux on se porte. C'était un vrai démon cette fille, je ne la regrette pas.

\- D'accord, ce n'était pas un cadeau, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer de respect à sa mémoire. Et elle a été empoisonnée, ici à Poudlard. Ça pourrait bien nous arriver à nous aussi.

\- Sacrebleu… Par les soubresauts de Morgane ! Tout sauf du sang de détraqueur, par pitié…

\- Il existe beaucoup d'autres choses plus effrayantes que le sang de détraqueur. Fit Maria d'une voix morne.

\- Euh… Et si on allait se coucher ?

Les trois sorcières se glissèrent dans leurs lits et sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

 **…**

Pendant ce temps, une réunion avait lieu en salle des professeurs. Horace Slugorn était pour ainsi dire … nerveux. Après une carrière catastrophique au sein du ministère de la magie, il fut repêché par Dippet qui lui offrit à 35 ans le poste le professeur de potions à Poudlard, cinq ans plus tard, il devint directeur de la maison serpentard et il en était fier. Cependant, vu la tournure désastreuse que prenaient les choses, il n'en était plus vraiment certain… Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment précis était de se tourner les pouces alors qu'on allait bientôt le taillader en pièces.

\- Slughorn ! Rugit Chaph Candelabre, gardien de Poudlard.

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- La situation est grave. Nous sommes à peine à Halloween et votre maison crée trop de problèmes.

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Murmura t'il comme un gamin prit en faute.

\- Horace voyons… Fit dumbledore d'un air affable. Votre modestie ne vous aide pas cette fois ci. Il est clair que vos élèves n'ont aucun respect pour vous et ne craignent pas vos sanctions. Nous sommes à un crin de sombral de demander au directeur votre destitution en tant que chef de la maison Serpentard.

\- Que… Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je fais correctement mon travail. N'importe lequel d'entre vous aurait été surpassé par les évènements. L'empoisonnement de cette pauvre fille, les six serpentards retrouvés dans un profond coma …

\- A cause de filtres de paix ratés que vous aviez conservés sans protections dans votre salle de cours. Quelle négligence ! fit tonner froidement le professeur Prince.

\- J'aidais des élèves qui devaient prochainement passer leurs buses ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un se servirait de ces potions pour commettre un crime …

\- Et le mystère reste entier… Fit Candelabre. Car personne ne sait qui a bien pu commettre le coup. Et au moment où nous pensions qu'il était impossible que ces élèves se réveillent, l'impensable survint à sainte mangouste.

\- On a dû leur jeter un sort…

\- Quelle perspicacité monsieur Binns… Railla Anoir Black. Le plus important, c'est que ces élèves soient en vie et éveillés vous ne croyez pas ?

\- En parlant de ça… Fit doucereusement Ictus Sacerdoce. J'étais à Sainte Mangouste le jour où ces malheureux se réveillèrent et vous savez quoi, je vous y ai vu.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Anoir ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde lorsqu'il expliqua tout simplement qu'il se rendait à un rendez-vous de routine pour vérifier qu'il n'avait contracté aucune maladie dues à ses fréquents voyages et que ce n'était que pure coïncidence qu'il se trouva présent au moment du miracle…

\- Hum… Et s'il n'y avait que cela…Rajouta Le professeur Flitwick. Il y eu ce duel…

\- Ah oui… reprit Candelable en levant les yeux au ciel. Une bêtise impardonnable ! Vous auriez dû agir plus tôt Slugorn ! Maintenant, on a un gamin sur le point de mourir de froid à l'infirmerie ! Je pense qu'on devrait renvoyer cette fille.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur son avenir, Candelabre. Fit froidement Dumbledore. C'est ma filleule. Proclama-t-il comme si cet aveu solutionnerait tout.

\- Alors trouvez lui une punition à la hauteur de sa faute ! Exigea le gardien. Du temps de mon prédécesseur, on l'aurait suspendu par les pieds aux cachots ou on lui aurait fait subir divers châtiments corporels. Je regrette la disparition de votre grand-père, professeur Black, lui au moins, il savait les dresser, ces impertinents

Anoir soupira d'agacement. Philéas Nigelus Black, le directeur qui précéda Armando Dippet à la tête de Poudlard et son illustre grand père. Enfin, illustre était un bien grand mot, lorsqu'il se mettait à dos les membres de sa famille aux réunions on lui disait sur un coup de colère qu'il tenait bien de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son grand-père l'aimait beaucoup. Il lui avait même légué le plus gros de sa fortune lorsqu'il décéda dix ans plus tôt, ce fut une des raisons pour lesquelles le reste de la famille ne l'appréciait pas, en plus de son fichu caractère.

\- Bon…récapitulons… Fit simplement Black en tentant de changer de sujet. Combien d'élèves à coller cette fois ci ?

\- Une dizaine et pas des moindres. Je vous les enverrais bien dans la forêt interdite à aider Rincevent dans ses sinistres besognes… Ricana Candelable.

\- Notre patience a des limites. Fit Dumbledore l'œil mordant.

\- Ouais, j'avais cru comprendre. Déjà on a Grey et Greengrass qui se sont affrontés en duel en grillant la moitié de la pelouse. Je suggère qu'au moins l'un d'eux aille la changer pour lui passer l'envie de relancer un incendio à l'avenir ! Vous aviez décidés de les coller pour un mois entier… Faudra bien les faire payer.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Des Pouffsoufles qui ont fait exploser les toilettes du deuxième étage en s'entrainant au bombarda. Ca a si bien marché que j'ai eu du mal à réparer… C'est eux qu'on aurait dû faire exploser pour ma peine !

\- Voyons… Ce ne sont que des enfants…

\- Ce n'est pas avec cette mentalité que vous deviendrez un jour directeur, professeur Dumbledore. Mon métier, c'est de surveiller ces canailles et de leur montrer ce qu'il en coute de défier l'ordre et de mettre en danger leurs semblables. La magie, ce n'est pas un jeu voyons ! C'est une arme ! Et les actualités nous le prouvent de manière significative.

Personne ne pipa mot alors que Dumbledore glissa un regard vers une édition de la gazette du sorcier, qu'il avait lu puis jeté furieusement à la poubelle. Cela avait été une édition spéciale :

 _Grindelwald et Fraga, de nouveaux alliés pour une Europe consternée._

 _« Des jours sombres planent sur l'europe, le congrès européen sorcier qui avait failli voler en éclat lors des grandes révoltes noires qui dura de 1850 à 1871, rappelons-le, ces grandes vagues insurrectionnelles où de nombreux sorciers noirs se révoltèrent soi-disant contre leurs états car bafoués dans leurs droits respectifs « … » Ces nombreux soulèvement mirent à rude épreuve la magicracie européenne, mais jamais ne la brisa. Or, nous assistons bien malgré nous à un jour malencontreusement historique, après l'élection de Grindelward en tant que grand chancelier d'Allemagne et son départ retentissant de l'union sorcière européenne (USE) en 1934, un an après son coup d'état et sa prise de pouvoir dans l'outre-rhin, c'est l'Italie qui le suivit en 1935 avec le traité de la Triora qui scella l'alliance entre le puissant mage allemand et les princes de la fédération Italienne, avec à leur tête Nero Santana, prince de la république de Venise. Et rebondissement terrible en cette presque fin d'année 1936 avec le départ de l'Espagne de l'USE, suite à une violente guerre civile qui propulsa Belkis Fraga de Castille au sommet du pouvoir espagnol, une tête couronnée au sang noir qui profita de la panique engendrée par son accession au trône d'Espagne pour faire une alliance avec Grindelwald, un vrai traité de nécromanciens. Que Merlin nous vienne en aide … »_

\- On a aussi ces imbéciles de Gryfondors… Hughes Potter et Francis Londubat qui ont tentés de saboter la fête d'Halloween en trouvant le moyen d'importer des lucioles flambées dans l'école ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Un incendie nous aurait pendus au nez ! Et ces idiots comptaient mettre le feu dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour se venger… Et s'il n'y avait qu'eux ! Figurez-vous que Messieurs Malfoy, Black et Avery eurent exactement la même idée en essayant de se procurer un dragon ! Ils disaient qu'ils ne toléraient pas la présence d'un demi-géant comme monsieur Haggrid dans l'école et qu'ils complotaient pour le faire expulser ! Vous vous rendez compte ?!

Encore une fois, le silence total… personne n'oserait le dire à voix haute, mais ces temps si, les sangs purs avaient tendance à se radicaliser et à transmettre leurs haine et intolérance à leurs enfants. Si ces cas étaient pris trop à la légère, ça risquerait d'être prit par l'école pour un aveu de faiblesse et bien que ça soit effectivement le cas avec à leur tête quelqu'un comme Armando Dippet, le contexte politique faisait qu'il ne fallait absolument pas que la popularité de Poudlard ne baisse, car il s'agissait d'un des rares bastions capable de protéger les résidents de Poudlard du monde extérieur lors de guerres potentiellement sanglantes.

\- Finalement, le moins dangereux du groupe, c'est Jedusor.

Dumbledore releva soudainement les yeux vers Candelabre comme si ses précédents mots l'avaient tiré de sa torpeur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Sa voix trahissait presque une prise de panique.

\- Oh, comparé aux autres, presque rien. Je l'ai surpris dans la réserve. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il cherchait, il m'a répondu que ça ne me regardait pas, résultat, je lui ai retiré vingt points et mis en retenue. Il m'a manqué de respect vous vous rendez compte ? Les jeunes de nos jours ne respectent plus rien… c'est inadmissible.

\- Je suis de tout cœur avec vous mon cher ! clama Iuris Prince. Cette génération d'élève ne fait que poser des problèmes, c'était différent avant, les professeurs étaient respectés et aujourd'hui, rien que dans mon cours on trouve de plus en plus d'éléments perturbateurs qui empêchent les élèves de rentrer dans le rang. Ce n'est même pas une question de stupidité, car les éléments les plus problématiques sont aussi les plus prometteurs. Je vous le dis, pour enrayer le vent de rébellion, il va falloir sévir !

Alors que Dumbledore continuait à les écouter se plaindre comme s'ils versaient dans de la philosophie de comptoir et des dialogues de sourds, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à propos de Jedusor. Que pouvait-il bien chercher dans la réserve ? Ça ne présageait rien de bon…

 **A suivre…**

 **Expressions sorcières :**

 **A un crin de sombral : à un cheveu. Le sombral étant une créature très mal perçue dans le monde magique, dire à un sorcier qu'ils étaient à un crin de sombral de faire quelque chose … Dénote une situation particulièrement délicate et dangereuse. **

**Un traité de nécromancien : c'est quand deux sorciers font un pacte sans que le reste du monde ne le sache et que ça finisse par porter préjudice aux autres lorsque ça finit par se savoir. Ça fait l'effet d'une trahison pour ceux qui ignoraient ce pacte et qui croyaient qu'un tel leur était toujours fidèle alors que ce n'était plus le cas. Les nécromanciens sont des sorciers secrets qui vivent reclus pour mieux se concentrer à invoquer la mort. Ils ne peuvent se parler qu'entre eux et ne peuvent se mélanger aux autres sorciers sous peine de perdre leurs forces qui viennent de leur isolement. Jamais un nécromancien n'avouera à un sorcier, même sous la torture qu'il en est un. Aux états unis et plus particulièrement à la MACUSA, des sorciers ont étés incarcérés pour délits de nécromancien, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on les accuse d'en être, c'est le pendant sorcier de l'expression moldue du délit d'initié. Aussi, l'expression, un vrai cercle de nécromancien signifie un réseau influent très fermé et difficile à infiltrer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Au guest de toujours : Je suis contente que la fic prenne un tournant que tu apprécies, j'espère que plus tard la fic prendra un tournant plus mondial ou du moins européen, mais il se passera quelque chose de déterminant dans quelques chapitres, je te dis rien. Je t'aurais bien conseillé des fics intéressantes et poussés du monde de harry potter, mais les joyaux que je connais parlent de relation homosexuelles et vu ton âge ou le pays où tu habites, ça risque d'être chaud. Par contre, je connais une fic de fullmetal alchemist qui est vraiment bien, elle se nomme thinking about et a été écrite par Gurren-san. Voilà, au moins tu as de quoi tenir un peu. **


	22. Beuglante et retenues

**Chapitre 21 : Beuglante et retenues.**

Le lendemain arriva bien vite, en apportant son lot de Hiboux dans la grande salle. A la table des Serpentards, on s'était mise à la bouder parce qu'elle avait fait perdre trop de points à la maison et les septièmes années regardaient d'un air dégouté ces premières années qui foutaient le bordel à peine arrivés. Elle n'était pas la seule à être exclue du groupe puisqu'elle se retrouvait à manger avec Malfoy, Black, Avery et Jedusor.

Soudain, alors que Maria venait de récupérer toutes ses lettres qui étaient, chose assez étonnantes au nombre de cinq, elle vit une impressionnante chouette laponne foncer droit sur Abraxas et lâcher une lettre en plein sur son déjeuner avec dédain et partir sans se retourner.

\- Aie aie aie… Fit il en regardant d'un air mauvais le parchemin.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Maria en avalant une bouchée de toast.

\- C'est la chouette de ma mère. Elle a un sale caractère, je suis certain qu'elle me déteste. Mon père la lui a offerte comme cadeau d'anniversaire il y a quelques années lorsqu'on est allés passer noël en Laponie…

\- Mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Maria…fit Ophion alors qu'il se mettait à touiller son thé d'un air atrocement dramatique. Je doute que tu veuilles un jour faire la connaissance d'Electre Malfoy. Je suis désolé pour toi Abby, mais ta mère est pire qu'une vélane en furie.

C'est alors que Black commença à lui expliquer qui étaient exactement les parents d'Abraxas. Son grand père, Belial Malefoy était le président du magenmagot de cette époque, avant de se faire évincer par Dumbledore. C'était un vieil homme bourru et obstiné, pétri d'orgueil et de principes. Il était très vieux jeu et passait le plus clair de son temps au club, à discuter des affaires de l'état avec des diplomates étrangers. Son fils unique, Léonard Malfoy était le chef du bureau des aurors sans pour autant avoir un sens aigu de la justice. Comme son père, il était connu pour être un bourreau de travail acharné et passait le plus clair de son temps au ministère, en tant que bras droit d'Hector Fawley, l'actuel ministre de la magie dont il lorgnait la place depuis des années. Inutile de préciser que tous les Malfoy sont des habitués de la maison Serpentard… Du coup, celle qui dirigeait le manoir d'une main de fer était Electre Malfoy, anciennement Eletre Stone, fille d'une des quatre plus grandes familles du royaume uni. Electre Malfoy était une lady qui détestait l'indiscipline et œuvra pour l'honneur de la maison Malfoy depuis son entrée dans la famille. Elle voyait toujours d'un mauvais œil les nouvelles fréquentations de son fils qui avait tendance à un peu trop s'encanailler à son gout. Elle passait tout son temps à éduquer son second enfant, Lilith Malfoy pour qu'elle devienne une vraie lady.

\- Tu dis ça, mais personne n'a envie de connaitre le vrai visage de ta tante. Répliqua Abraxas à Ophion alors que ce dernier s'étouffa avec son thé tandis qu'il écoutait sa remarque.

\- Et cette lettre, tu vas l'ouvrir ou on t'aide ? Fit Avery d'un air taquin

\- Par pitié Julius ! supplia Malfoy. Tu sais pertinemment que c'est une beuglante qu'elle envoie. On a dû la prévenir pour ma retenue.

\- Oui, mais tu te souviens de la dernière fois ? Par appréhension tu avais préféré bruler la beuglante dans la cheminée et le lendemain, le hibou est revenu et t'a balancé quatre autres lettres qui se sont ouvertes automatiquement au contact de la table et même les sorts assourdissants n'arrivaient pas à réduire le son.

\- Oui, ma mère est une spécialiste des gueulantes… La tienne s'amuse bien à offrir des miroirs qui rendent les gens laids… Répliqua-t-il froidement à Avery.

\- Dans tous les cas, on ne veut pas retenter l'expérience. Firent Black et Avery en même temps. Ouvres la qu'on en finisse….

\- Ca ne peut pas être si terrible ?

\- Grey, tu n'as pas idée…

A peine eut il ouvert la lettre qu'une horrible voix stridente se mit à hurler dans la grande salle, plongeant le lieu de vie dans un silence de mort. Les étudiants et les professeurs avaient beau se boucher les oreilles avec conviction mais rien n'y faisait, c'était toujours aussi atroce. Certains se demandèrent si elle n'avait pas du sang de mandragore dans les veines… Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, la beuglante s'acheva avec ces mots :

\- TON PERE ET MOI REGARDERONS DE TRES PRES LA SUITE DE TES ETUDES. SI TU CONTINUES TES BETISES, TU SERAS PRIVE DE NOEL ! Après coup, la voix se fit plus onctueuse tandis que la beuglante se tournait vers les professeurs : Pardonnez-moi mes propos outragés mais compréhensibles… QUANT A TOI…ON T'A A L'ŒIL !

La lettre se déchira par magie avant de retomber sinistrement en plein dans le petit déjeuner de Malfoy qui regarda son assiette d'un air dégouté.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête les conneries…

\- Tu l'a déjà dis la dernière fois j'te signale. Lui rappela Black. Mais comme on est tes amis, on supporte tes beuglantes avec le sourire, mais… Tout le monde n'est pas ton ami ici… Fit-il en désignant le reste des élèves qui le regardaient avec des envies de meurtre. Si certains n'étaient pas réveillés avant la beuglante, ils l'étaient maintenant.

\- Qu'est ce qui te vaut cette beuglante Malfoy ? Demanda Maria

\- Le fait que je sois collé. Avec Avery et Black on a tenté d'amener un dragon dans l'école pour se débarrasser d'Haggrid. Ça aurait presque pu marcher… Mais Candelabre nous est tombé dessus comme par magie…

\- Vous avez eu des cerveaux de cracmol sur ce coup-là. Et Candelabre est un sorcier je vous signale… Rien ne lui échappe.

\- Mouais… Tu peux parler avec ton duel. Répliqua Malfoy. Ton image de gentille petite sorcière docile qu'on aurait presque eu envie d'épouser vient de voler en éclats. Tu feras sans doute tes retenues avec nous, l'union fait la force !

\- Je me demande si j'y survivrais…

\- Moi aussi j'ai une retenue. Fit Jedusor alors qu'il se leva pour se rendre en cours de botanique afin de réviser en avance. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

Il se leva et quitta la grande salle alors que Malfoy se mit à dire, hors de lui :

\- Mais pour qui se prend-il, ce sang de bourbe ?

\- Arrêtes, il pourrait t'entendre… Chuchota Avery.

\- Je m'en moque ! Qu'il ose me faire quoi que ce soit avec un père chef des aurores et un grand père président du magenmagot.

\- Tu sais… Fit doucement Maria. Un jour, ta famille ne sera plus derrière toi pour te protéger. Que feras tu à ce moment-là s'il se souvient de ton offense ? Ça pourrait tourner à la dette d'honneur et aux états unis, pour la rembourser, on se bat jusqu'à la mort.

Elle se leva gracieusement et partit en direction des serres pour retrouver Jedusor et lui demander le motif de sa retenue. De leurs côtés, les trois garçons en avaient le souffle coupé. La plupart du temps, ils trouvaient Grey un peu sérieuse et mignonne, très féminine et sans danger. Mais là, elle avait frappé fort.

 **…**

Le cours de Botanique se déroula sans soucis tandis que le professeur Sacerdoce leur montrait le sujet de leur nouveau cours, amaranthus caudatus ou amarante queue de renard à qui l'on donne les vertus de l'invisibilité. Lorsque le professeur commença son explication, Maria sentit Jedusor se tendre, elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle doutait que ça avait avoir avec sa retenue. Elle délaissa Eole et Diane pour l'aider à cueillir des herbes et à les faire sécher. Elle en profita pour lui demander :

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a valu d'être collé ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je suppose que ça doit être quelque chose de vraiment important pour que son altesse Tom Jedusor ne daigne m'en informer.

Ce dernier continua d'étaler les herbes avec minutie avant de dire :

\- Et toi alors ? Tu me sauves en enfreignant des dizaines de lois, tu manques de te faire tuer dans la forêt interdite et tu remportes un duel contre un troisième année qui n'a rien demandé. Je ne suis sans doute pas très à jour en ce qui concerne la norme dans le monde magique, mais je ne crois pas que tu en fasses partie. Tu es différente. Fit il en la regardant d'un regard presque brillant.

Maria allait répliquer quelque chose avant de murmurer :

\- Ils nous laisseront du répit le jour d'halloween. Comptes sur eux pour nous pourrir toutes nos soirées et même nos weekends.

…

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, sauf que ça avait été pire, bien pire. Aucun d'eux ne faisaient leurs retenues avec d'autres et elle entendait fréquement Malfoy pester durant les repas contre ces saletés d'oiseaux qui ne pouvaient s'empecher de déféquer sur lui. A tout hasard on lui conseilla de se nettoyer à coup de scourgify, mais ça n'enlevait pas l'odeur insoutenable des fientes d'oiseau lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs en soulevant des cœurs.

Jedusor quant à lui avait passé des journées particulièrement ennuyeuses aux côtés du professeur Binns qui avait besoin d'aide pour trier son bureau, ainsi que ses notes dans le but de préparer ses prochains cours. Il passa donc toutes ses soirées à lire ce qu'il considéra comme un plagiat passable des mythes du Roi Arthur et des rites sorciers moyenâgeux.

Black non plus ne fut pas épargné… Lui qui détestait ranger quoi que ce soit et qui n'aimait pas lire avait été servi… On l'avait envoyé ranger la bibliothèque tout en étant surveillé par le bibliothécaire qui ne manquait pas un seul instant pour le rabaisser en démontrant sa paraisse, sa stupidité et son manque évident de culture…

Greengrass quant à lui planta du greengrass. Il avait fait flamber la pelouse, à lui d'en faire les frais…

Maria non plus n'avait pas eu de traitement de faveur. Vu le temps qu'elle avait passé à nettoyer tous les bocaux de la salle de potions, elle pouvait sans aucun problème distinguer les ingrédients de qualité. Slughorn n'avait pas été très joyeux lorsqu'il apprit pour son duel, il lui fit récurer à la main tous les vieux chaudrons de la salle, elle en eut pour des jours et des jours. Et son maitre des potions n'hésitait pas à critiquer son travail dès qu'elle s'y prenait mal… Durant quelques mois elle l'avait cru gentil et manipulable… Qui était manipulée désormais ?

Et apparemment ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu la pire des corvées… Pour ça, il fallait parler à Avery et aux centaines de balais qu'il a décrassé, poli et traité. Sans compter les pointes à égaliser et le tout à reformer avant que ça ne parte en bataille… Ses mains étaient percluses d'ampoules prêtes à éclater dans la douleur. A la fin de cette semaine éprouvante et alors qu'Avery allait partir, le professeur lagirouette le retint :

\- Un instant. J'ai appris qu'avec des amis, vous aviez tentés d'introduire un dragon dans poudlard pour Haloween ? C'était osé. Vous avez eu d'autres idées intéressantes ou c'était le premier jet ?

\- Pas vraiment professeur, avant cela, nous avions eu l'idée de transformer des épouvantards en détraqueurs pour effrayer l'école. Mais finalement on opta pour le dragon car c'était plus facile et comme Malfoy adorait ces bestioles…

\- Je vois. Vous pouvez disposer. Bon travail. Considérez que votre retenue s'achève ici.

Avery quitta la remise tout content de ne plus avoir à toucher à un balai pour longtemps. En plus, le prof semblait de bonne humeur… Il allait pouvoir profiter d'Halloween le cœur léger. Lagirouette quant à lui resta un long moment seul avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un rictus sinistre.

Des détraqueurs hein ?

 **A suivre…**

 **Expressions sorcières :**

 **Avoir un cerveau de cracmol : Etre con de manière congénitale. Dans le monde magique, un cracmol est un être né de sorciers qui ne possède pas de pouvoirs magiques. Ils sont la honte de leurs familles et de la société sorcière. Certains pensent qu'ils sont inutiles et stupides, ce qui n'est pas forcément vrai. **


	23. Bonbons ou cadavres, Halloween

**Chapitre 22 : Bonbons ou cadavre ? Halloween**

Maria frappa deux coups secs à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore avant que ce dernier ne l'autorise à entrer. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait reçu un hibou disant qu'il la recevrait dans son bureau dès qu'il rentrerait de voyage. Apparemment, ça avait été suffisamment important pour qu'il s'éclipse une semaine entière et qui sait où il était allé ?

Le bureau n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, toujours dans ces tons rouge et or mais cette fois ci, son phénix était dans un cycle de vie et virevoltait gaiement tout en piaillant des chants mélodieux. Maria marcha en direction du bureau et s'assit face à Dumbledore. Ce dernier gardait un air gentil et bienveillant bien que son regard soit plus gelé que jamais.

\- Y'a-t-il un problème ?

Pendant un instant, il fut interloqué avant de retrouver une constance, un soupçon de bien être factice.

\- Tout va bien miss Grey. Un bonbon ? Fit-il en tendant un nouveau paquet de bonbon que Maria ne connaissait que trop bien…

\- Des chewing-gums ? Oh, ils sont au citron ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie avant de dire d'une voix sombre : Mais, on n'en trouve pas en Europe. Etes-vous récemment allé aux Etats Unis ? Est-ce lié à Grindelward ? S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, si ce n'était un fin sourire qui semblait signifier : Toi, on voit bien que tu es une serpentard.

\- En effet, j'y suis allé. Les dégâts aux Etats Unis sont minimes, mais le Macusa a été gravement touché, ils viennent à peine de finir de reconstruire. Leur ministre de la magie aurait presque pu se vanter d'avoir capturé Grindelward, mais il s'est échappé au dernier moment à ce que l'on dit, alors qu'il allait être jugé pour ses crimes, pour leur prouver qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui. Il a toujours été comme ça, arrogant et sûr de lui, mais un jour, ça le perdra. Termina-t-il froidement. Ainsi donc, tu aimes ces bonbons ? Demanda-t-il afin de détourner la conversation.

\- J'en mangeais beaucoup à New York, c'est une des traditions du pays. Il existe des variétés qui changent de gout au fur et à mesure et d'autre qui permettent de rassasier complètement une personne juste en le mastiquant une heure, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir avalé un repas complet. Mon préféré, c'est celui qui permet de faire des bulles tellement grosses qu'elles peuvent voler. Ceux-là peuvent vider une personne de son stress en mastiquant et les bulles pétillent en éclatant.

\- Oh…Je n'en avais aucune idée… Il se racla la gorge pour paraitre plus sérieux avant de demander : Comment se sont passé tes retenues avec le professeur Slughorn ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Maintenant j'ai l'impression de mieux m'y connaitre en potions et je suis certaine que ça m'aidera par la suite.

\- Tu sembles aimer les potions. As-tu déjà réfléchi à ton avenir ?

Quelle question … A part se demander dans quelles circonstances précises on l'assassinera ? Quel avenir avait-elle de toute manière ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais si j'ai l'occasion de devenir maitre de potions, pourquoi pas ? Il faudra sans doute beaucoup travailler et passer des concours difficiles, mais j'ai de l'ambition et je sais que je peux y arriver.

\- Le professeur Slugorn ne tarie pas d'éloge à ton sujet, il dit que pour une première année, tu es extrêmement prometteuse. C'est juste que cette histoire de duel a entaché ta réputation à bien des égards… Que s'est-il réellement passé ?

Comme si elle allait vraiment avouer…

\- Je pense avoir tout dit, pourquoi ne pas demander à Greengrass ?

Sauf que depuis, personne n'osait trop l'approcher tant il paraissait effrayé. Le sortilège avait été ôté, mais pas le froid perpétuel qui l'habitait, il s'était gravé dans ses os et il était parti pour durer, comme la tempête sous son crâne qui perdurait tout autant. Il avait dû être tellement traumatisé que le fait d'évoquer Maria Grey équivalait à lui dire que Grindelward était à ses trousses. Le pauvre était tellement stressé qu'il risquait à tout moment de faire une crise, à tel point qu'on du régulièrement lui administrer par la force des philtres de paix, mais ce dernier se débattait pour on ne savait quel motif, hurlant que c'était du poison, qu'ils allaient tous mourir, avant de finalement tomber dans l'inconscience. Greengrass était bien parti pour devenir fou et s'il mélangeait rêve et réalité de surcroit, il ne ferait pas de vieux os.

Mais ça l'arrangeait bien. Jamais il n'oserait révéler la vérité à qui que ce soit ni se souviendrait de ce qu'il s'était passé à la bibliothèque ce jour-là. Et tout aussi bon légilimens qu'était Dumbledore, il ne trouverait rien puisque le professeur Black avait réglé le problème séant en évitant les regards indiscrets et avec beaucoup d'expertise.

\- C'est que votre camarade rencontre quelques…problèmes. Je crains que votre sortilège ne l'ait…bien plus affecté que nous la pension. Pourrais-je regarder votre baguette de plus près ?

Après une brève hésitation, elle sortit sa baguette de ses robes pour la tendre à Dumbledore. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'elle était régulièrement astiquée et ça se voyait à la qualité du bois et aux magnifiques nervures qui restaient telles qu'elles lorsqu'elle l'avait acheté. Un frisson glacial le parcourut lorsqu'il se saisit de cette baguette alors que son élément de prédilection était le feu, comme tout Gryffondor authentique qui se respectait. Bien que l'on ne puisse choisir ces choses-là.

\- De quoi est composée ta baguette ?

\- D'acacia et de crin de sombral.

Dumbledore en perdit son latin. De l'acacia et du sombral, rien que ça ! Il s'y connaissait assez en baguette magique pour savoir que l'acacia était un arbre trompeur, changeant et orné d'épines sous un feuillage doucereux. En Outre, c'est une essence très puissante, difficile à utiliser et capricieuse, ne se donnant pas à n'importe quel sorcier. Et y ajouter du sombral… C'est un choix très étrange pour une telle baguette… Il doutait du fait qu'Ollivender l'ait crée, lui qui n'utilisait que des essences et des cœurs inoffensifs….

\- Cette baguette peut être dangereuse, je vais la garder et demander à Ollivender de t'en donner une autre.

Mais à peine eut il prononcé ces mots que la baguette s'extirpa violement des mains de Dumbledore et faillit le bruler de froid. Dans un silence horrible et pesant, elle roula élégamment sur le bureau du professeur, jusqu'à sa propriétaire légitime. Ça avait le mérite d'être clair, la baguette avait une conscience, bien plus développée que les autres et elle voulait que ce soit cette enfant qui se serve d'elle, une chose que ne comprenait pas Dumbledore, borné et désormais très curieux de ce nouveau tour du destin.

Il vit alors à regrets la vert et argent reprendre sa baguette et la fourrer dans ses robes. Elle se leva gracieusement avant de dire d'un ton cassant :

\- La baguette choisit toujours son sorcier. C'est la mienne et ça le restera.

Elle ferma la porte de son bureau d'un coup sec, laissant le professeur sur sa faim avec pour seul réconfort les piaillements de son phénix.

…

Maria quitta le couloir d'un pas colérique, serrant très fort sa baguette magique entre ses doigts alors qu'elle répandait à travers elle une douce chaleur réconfortante. C'était sa baguette, elle l'avait choisi et protégée lors des moments les plus dangereux, en particulier dans la foret interdite où de la glace avait surgit pour la protéger d'une mort certaine. Sans cette baguette, elle serait morte et Dumbledore voulait la lui prendre ? Hors de question.

Ses pas la conduisirent à la salle commune des serpentards en plein halloween. Il s'agissait d'un mercredi et l'humidité atteignait des records, même les murs suintaient de cette eau qui se condensait dans l'air ou bien tombait drue dans un tonnerre assourdissant ou plus souvent, comme des plumes s'échouant avec grâce au sol.

\- Bruine hurlante. Fit elle en récitant le mot de passe.

Il était encore tôt et elle eut la surprise de constater que la salle commune était déserte, ce qui était assez rare puisqu'il s'agissait du refuge de nombreux verts et argents. Mais aujourd'hui était une exception, c'était halloween et leur maison s'était donné du mal pour décorer l'école. Certains disaient qu'il s'agissait même de la plus belle décoration d'Halloween qu'il y eu à Poudlard depuis des années. Mais elle était si en colère contre Dumbledore qu'elle zappait le plus merveilleux de l'instant. Elle imaginait ses amies faires les folles dans les couloirs en se faisant poursuivre par des citrouilles enragées ou des serpents de lumière, voire pire, peeves. En tout cas, ça aurait tout l'air d'être une bonne soirée, d'autant plus que les couvres feu avaient été suspendus pour ce jour et que le lendemain était férié.

Elle allait descendre pour se reposer un peu dans sa chambre mais tomba sur Jedusor qui semblait bien plus soigné qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Où vas-tu ?

Il répondit un simple « chez Slughorn ». Maria écarquilla les yeux. Ah oui…Elle avait oublié qu'il y avait de nouveau une soirée d'Halloween organisé par Slug et que ceux qui voulaient être vus et reconnus à Poudlard et dans la société avaient intérêt à y aller.

\- Attends-moi, je vais me changer. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Jedusor haussa un sourcil, comme si les filles savaient ce que ça voulait dire. Il savait que par principe, une fille allait passer un temps fou à se préparer, choisir la tenue la plus adéquate, les meilleurs accessoires, parfums… Pour finir par se tartiner le visage de pigments qui finissait par complètement les dénaturer.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Il releva la tête tandis qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Maria ressortit prête comme pour aller au bal. Elle portait une robe noire à volants très simple en mousseline qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux, elle portait des collants noirs et des ballerines noires pour aller avec. Maria n'aimait pas trop ce qui était trop coloré, ça ne lui allait pas et elle préférait ce qui lui permettait de passer inaperçue. Mais cette fois si elle doutait que ça soit aussi facile vu sa tenue. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon légèrement défait d'où il s'échappait joyeusement quelques mèches qui soulignaient les traits de son visage qu'elle avait très légèrement maquillé. Pour seuls bijoux, elle avait sa bague de chef de clan des grey en onix et un collier de perles noires qu'elle avait sorti du caveau familial parce qu'il lui plaisait. En peu de temps, elle avait trouvé le résultat satisfaisant, mais elle voyait bien que Jedusor ne la quittait pas des yeux avec ses vêtements de seconde zone qui criaient la misère de son histoire.

\- Tu comptes de nouveau y aller comme ça ? C'est Halloween… Fit elle en désignant ses vêtements de tous les jours.

\- J'ai le choix à ton avis ?

\- On peut toujours changer la couleur et la matière de tes vêtements, on a vu ça en étique magique, ce sont des sorts plutôt courants pour se camoufler en vitesse… ou pour passer incognito en soirée. On peut toujours essayer…

Jedusor haussa les épaules, il n'était plus à ça près et à côté d'elle il faisait assez pitié. Si le résultat était pire que prévu, il pourrait toujours lancer réparifragex et récupérer ses vêtements en l'état. Maria lui conseilla de ne garder que sa chemise et de retirer ses robes de sorcier, à part la plus fine. Maria pointa sa baguette droit sur Jedusor tout en disant :

\- Multicorfors.

En peu de temps, les vêtements qu'il portait changèrent et se teintèrent en noir tout en devenant des matières nobles telles la soie ou de la laine très luxueuse de mouton des plaines ou encore du cuir de dragon. Dans tous les cas, rien qu'avec un coup de baguette magique, Maria avait complètement changé la donne, il ne serait plus la risée de la soirée cette fois ci.

\- Je…merci.

Ils se mirent à marcher un peu dans le château vers les appartements de Slugorn qui appréciait les hauteurs. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Maria lui avoue que Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour parler de choses et d'autres…

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore te convoquerait ?

\- J'ai causé quelques problèmes récemment…Il a parlé de me prendre ma baguette. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas su comment réagir, je veux dire, c'est la mienne et je refuse de m'en séparer. C'est une partie de moi.

\- Je n'ai jamais été convoqué par lui, même après l'incident de la bibliothèque.

\- Moi oui, il m'a parlé de toi. Je crois qu'il te suspecte de quelque chose ou du moins qu'il ne te fasse absolument pas confiance.

Jedusor se tendit lorsqu'il entendit ces mots.

\- Et alors ? Fit-il sur la défensive.

\- Je sais que c'est Dumbledore qui t'a trouvé dans le monde moldu, mon protecteur me l'a dit. Mais ce que j'ignore, c'est ce qu'il a vu en toi. Qu'a-t-il vu en toi de si effrayant pour te suspecter du moindre mot ? Tu m'as l'air sympathique pourtant…

Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant le jour où Dumbledore lui avait avoué qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait une place dans ce monde. Il refusait de se souvenir de l'orphelinat, lieu où il avait passé les pires moments de son enfance et où il serait obligé de retourner à la fin de l'année, pour les vacances. Ce jour-là, il avait dit trop de choses à Dumbledore, des choses qui auraient fait frémir n'importe qui. Le fait qu'il arrivait toujours du mal à ceux qui étaient méchants avec lui ou encore qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. Ce point avait sans doute été l'un des plus problématique car après avoir fait des recherches, il comprit que ce don n'était pas très répandu, voir qu'il n'était présent que chez deux familles sorcières dans le monde : Les Grantschester et les Serpentards. Certains considéraient ce don comme une malédiction, d'autres comme un signe de puissance, mais ça dépendait de quel côté magique on se trouvait. La lumière avait tendance à craindre les talents héréditaires transmis par le sang.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a une dent contre moi, j'ai vécu comme j'ai pu avant de me retrouver ici. J'ignore pourquoi il se méfie de moi, jusqu'à t'en parler à toi.

\- Pour lui nous sommes amis.

\- Amis… Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant.

On l'avait toujours prit pour quelqu'un d'anormal, un démon. Personne n'osait s'approcher de lui à l'orphelinat car on le pensait maudit et tous le détestait.

\- Moi non plus. Du moins, pas avant d'intégrer Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es le genre de personne avec qui tout le monde voudrait être ami.

\- Je suis dans une situation où je ne peux pas me permettre de faire confiance aux gens. Il en va de ma survie. Acheva-t-elle en un petit sourire.

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, mais le fait qu'on puisse plus ou moins les considérer comme des amis lui plaisait beaucoup. Maria avait toujours été un compagnon de travail idéal en plus d'assurer en potions et sortilèges. Et elle était jolie et bien intégrée à la maison serpentard.

\- Tu sais… Je crois que… Commença-t-il alors qu'un froid terrible les prit tout d'un coup. Le sol se recouvrait d'une fine pellicule de glace tandis les lumières s'éteignirent. Tout ça n'était pas normal.

Soudain, ils apparurent. Ces êtres répugnant nés des ténèbres des sorciers. Ceux que l'on ne pouvait que contrôler sans pouvoir les détruire.

\- Des détraqueur ? Fit Jedusor pas vraiment surprit.

\- Mais comment diable le sais-tu ? Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on apprend tout seul dès le début !

\- Il y en a un peu partout à Poudlard.

\- Quoi ?! fit-elle en paniquant.

\- Oui, apparemment des personnes de notre maison auraient transformés plein d'épouvantards en détraqueurs pour nous faire peur. On dit qu'il suffit juste d'un ridikulus pour qu'ils s'enfuient.

\- Ah oui ? Railla maria. Et si je te disais que ceux-là étaient…des vrais ?

\- …

\- Tu ne te sens pas d'humeur changeante, presque sombre ? N'as-tu pas froid ? Oh non, ils s'approchent.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ils faut fuir !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils peuvent nous tuer ! Je ne sais pas ce que de véritables détraqueurs font ici cachés parmi des faux, mais ça doit encore être un plan pour me tuer…

\- Je crois que tu es trop parano, pourquoi s'en prendre à une fille comme toi ? Et dans un lieu aussi protégé que Poudlard ?

\- Les questions, on se les posera plus tard ! Ils arrivent !

Une brume de plus en plus épaisse couvrait les murs alors que le sol gelait et devenait glissant. Ils lancèrent un sort d'anti dérapage appris avec Flitwick et se remirent à courir. Pour le moment, il n'y en avait qu'un. Ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Mais arrivé à un carrefour, tous leurs espoirs s'évanouirent. Parce qu'ils étaient cernés par trois détraqueurs maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient plus fuir.

\- Ridiculus ! lança Tom. Mais rien ne se produisit. Au pire ça eut le non mérite de mettre le détraqueur en colère.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit que ça ne marcherait pas.

\- J'aurais préféré le contraire. On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- A part se faire tuer tu veux dire ? Même si on crie à l'aide, qui veux-tu qui vienne ? On est dans un des recoins les plus isolés de l'école. On a aucun espoir de s'en tirer.

\- Mais il existe bien un sortilège pour les repousser non ?

\- Oui, il en existe qu'un seul. L'expecto patronum. Mais c'est un des sorts de magie blanche les plus difficile à réaliser. Je ne sais pas le lancer et je ne croyais pas devoir tenter le coup un jour… Ça ne réussira pas…

Soudain, sa baguette se remit à briller et tandis qu'elle la toucha, une voix inconnue murmura dans son crane : Utilises le Rete Mirabile.

Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce sort peut dissiper les illusions, les possessions et extirper les gens du sommeil et de cauchemars. Mais pas lutter contre des détraqueurs. D'un autre côté, la baguette lui avait toujours sauvé la vie…

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es toute pale. S'inquièta Jedusor.

\- Reste derrière moi et ne me déconcentre pas. Si j'échoue, on est morts.

Maria prit une grande inspiration avant d'incanter le puissant sortilège qu'elle avait déjà utilisé par deux fois. Pour réveiller Greengrass et ses amis ou pour se réveiller d'une mort certaine dans la forêt interdite. Mais là, elle faisait face à trois détraqueurs. Le sort devait être encore plus puissants que les précédents, sinon …

\- **Rete Mirabile incubo ruinas veritas !**

Une très puissante explosion lumineuse les éblouit alors que la peur les rongeaient tout entier. Elle n'avait aucune explication plausible à ce qu'il venait d'arriver, mais lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, plus de brume, plus de sol gelé, ni de détraqueurs. Mais il y avait derrière eux plus terrible encore…

\- C'est pas vrai ! fit alors Maria plus pale qu'un fantôme.

Il y avait une fille, crucifiée magiquement contre un mur, inconsciente. Et en dessous, il y avait marqué en lettres de sang : **Ceux qui offensent les Grey connaitront un châtiment pire que la mort**.

Et cette fille, c'était Cassandre Rosier.

Après avoir vu ça, Maria partit dans un grand éclat de rire, presque fou. Jedusor recula un peu, il se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça alors que selon ses dires elle revenait du bureau de Dumbledore et qu'ils fuyaient les détraqueurs.

\- Maria ?

Mais cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répondre que leur préfet arriva en courant. Il les vit, puis vit le mur, sa bien-aimée crucifiée et le mot en lettre de sang. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que la colère avait pris possession de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une Grey dans cette école. Et il allait le lui faire payer !

\- Endoloris !

 **A suivre…**

 **Endoloris : sortilège impardonnable faisant souffrir atrocement la cible. Quiconque l'utilise ira passer des jours heureux ( je plaisante) à Azkaban. **

**Multicorfors : change les couleurs et les matières d'un vêtement ou d'un meuble. **

**Reparifragex : Met fin aux métamorphoses**

 **Ridiculus : censé rendre ridicule une cible. Utile contre les épouventards. **

**Expecto patronum : repousse les détraqueurs en usants des souvenirs les plus joyeux du lanceur. Le sort se transforme donc en bouclier prenant la forme d'un animal, un patronus, afin de faire fuir les détraqueurs. **


	24. Assassinat manqué, des menaces

**Chapitre 23 : Assassinat Manqué, des menaces.**

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle avait attendu ce moment, Halloween. Diane Mulciber était on ne peut plus dans son élément. Entre les cours qui ne finissaient pas et les devoirs qui les forçaient presque à vivre à la bibliothèque, elle se sentait devenir parchemin à coup sûr. Elle savait qu'après Halloween il y aurait des évaluations, notamment dans la moitié de leurs matières, soit en botanique, défenses contre les forces du mal, histoire de la magie et étique sorcière. Mais durant un bref instant elle préféra oublier tous ces ennuis pour mieux se focaliser sur le présent. Le château avait été décoré par les serpentards et partout on ne faisait que vanter leur gout pour la décoration. Les couloirs avaient été infestés de toiles d'arraignées, les flammes des bougies avaient verdies, des fantômes dansaient, les tableaux discutaient entre eux et se rendaient les uns chez les autres pour festoyer tandis que les vivants allaient où ils voulaient, le grand buffet restant ouvert toute la soirée. Plus personne ne prêtait attention à la maison de personne, bonbons et sucreries à volonté, jus de citrouille pour tous.

Et au milieu de tout ça, des détraqueurs. Ça avait été un vrai choc et une belle réussite. Bien que certains professeurs tel que Dumbledore ou Rincevent aient criés au scandale, le directeur quant à lui fut bluffé et promit de donner à la maison serpentard les points tant mérités. Diane savait que l'idée était venue d'Abraxas et de ses amis, mais que son frère les aida à transformer un épouvantard en détraqueur avec tout un tas de sortilèges qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Aussi lui était-il impossible de prévoir ce qu'il était à ce moment même en train de se dérouler quelque part dans l'école, dans un de ces nombreux recoins…

Actuellement, elle se trouvait à la mémorable soirée organisée par Slugorn dans ses appartements. Eole et Ophion étaient présents sans parler de Malfoy et d'Avery. Dans un coin de la pièce on pouvait voir le professeur Martial Lagirouette savourer une coupe de champagne en bon français qu'il était alors qu'il discutait potions avec le maitre des lieux.

On aurait pu croire que les soirées que donnaient Slugorn ne concernaient que les résidents de Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il invitait aussi des auteurs, des scientifiques, des personnalités en vogues, même des membres du ministère de la magie et parfois plus rare, des aurores. Dans tous les cas, des anciens du club de Slug, nostalgiques des années de Poudlard. Durant ces soirées, les anciens pouvaient discuter avec les étudiants et entre autres, parler d'avenir.

Diane croisa les bras tout en discutant mollement avec Eole. Maria était en retard et ça l'ennuyait beaucoup puisqu'elle voulait la présenter à sa cousine qui travaillait au ministère. Elle lui avait écrit des lettres en ne tarissant pas d'éloges pour sa nouvelle amie, une Grey pleine de ressources et première de la classe.

\- Mais que fait-elle à la fin ?

\- Calmes toi, si ça se trouve elle doit encore essayer une de ses robes. Rappelles toi les colis qui sont arrivés par hibou l'autre jour… Fit Eole en mangeant un gâteau au fromage.

\- Oui mais je trouve le temps long. Et s'il n'y avait qu'elle … Mon frère aussi est en retard. Il ne l'est jamais, c'est un préfet voyons…

\- Oui oui… On sait que tu aimes ton frère… Répliqua Eole un brin ennuyée dès qu'il s'agissait de Ménétios Mulciber. Il a peut-être des affaires à régler ?

Si elles savaient…

\- Et que veux-tu qu'il règle ? C'est Halloween. Oh ! Cousine ! fit tout d'un coup Diane alors qu'une femme âgée d'une vingtaine d'année arrivait suivie d'une autre femme à la peau sombre et d'une beauté magnifique. Eole, voici ma cousine, Gabriela Stone, c'est une auror.

La cousine de Diane était une belle femme aux traits presque minéraux et à la peau très pale, presque cadavérique mais elle avait de grands yeux qui brillaient comme de la citrine. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que ceux de Diane bien qu'ils paraissaient presque blanc et curieux tel du crin de veaudelune, soyeux, mais indisciplinés. Elle avait une mine de déterrée et ressemblait presque à une jeune mariée décédée qu'on aurait déterrée sans raison apparente. Il se dégageait d'elle une froideur naturelle et un silence solennel.

\- Enchanté. Fit Eole plutôt intimidée.

\- Tu dois être Eole Black, ma cousine m'a parlé de toi. Navrée pour tes parents, ce fut tragiquement l'une de mes premières affaires.

\- Ah… Fit sombrement Eole.

\- Gabby n'est pas n'importe quelle aurore. C'est une Hit Wizzard.

\- Incroyable. Fit Eole impressionnée. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une pour de vrai.

La cousine de Diane toussota sans rien dire, gênée de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Mais tout de même, une Hit Wizzard, rien que ça. Et à 24 ans à peine, ça pour une ascension, ç'en était une. Les Hit Wizzard étaient une sorte d'aurore, des aurores spécialisés dans les interventions à haut risques. Leur rôles consistent à traquer les lords noirs et à les éradiquer où qu'ils se trouvent. Chaque pays de l'union en possède douze, en l'honneur des douze aurors sacrifiés des Etats Unis qui ont luttés vaillamment pour la lumière et qui ont contribués à forger les USA. Lorsque la fédération internationale magique fut créé pour lutter internationalement face aux déviances magiques, entre autre la multiplication des détraqueurs ou des obscurus, il fut décidé que chaque pays membre devrait à l'organisation douze Hit Wizzard pour maintenir la paix. Ces sorciers représentant l'honneur du pays dont ils sont issus, ils sont considérés comme étant les plus puissants des sorciers et c'est donc un honneur de faire partie de ce groupe.

\- Eh oui…

\- Diane, tu en dis toujours trop. Je n'aime pas discuter du travail. Tu m'avais parlé d'une de tes amies, une Grey… Où est-elle ?

\- J'espère qu'elle arrivera d'un instant à l'autre… Mais et cette femme ?

\- C'est une sorcière qui travaille au bureau des aurors. Actuellement nous faisons équipe pour résoudre un cas qui nécessite l'intervention des deux bureaux.

\- Je suis Leta Lestrange. Ravie de vous rentrer les filles. Fit cette dernière avec un sourire presque espiègle.

Leta Lestrange, une femme qui défrayait souvent les chroniques sur Magic Sorcerer à cause de ses fréquentes apparitions dans les journaux car son rôle au sein du bureau des aurors se cantonnait à la gestion des informations à reléguer à la presse, bien qu'il lui arriva de mener des missions en solo. Mais elle restait avant tout une solide administratrice et le visage du bureau des aurores après son directeur qui n'appréciait guère faire les gros titres, Léonard Malfoy. Elle était connue pour être l'une des dernières Lestranges et ses fiançailles avec le célèbre Thésée Dragonneau, celui qu'on surnommait le héros, ne passaient pas inaperçues et ont inondés la presse si bien que tout le monde la connait si on ne la connaissait pas déjà. D'une beauté à couper le souffle, elle était la vénus noire qui faisait chavirer les cœurs avec style et élégance.

Les deux Serpentardes se regardèrent étonnées avant que Diane ne finisse par dire :

\- Attendez, vous êtes Leta Lestrange, la Leta Lestrange ? Celle qui a réussi à faire perdre en moins d'une journée près de 400 points à Serpentard ? Fit Diane

\- Eh bien… Je suppose que oui ?

\- Ma mère m'avait raconté qu'un jour vous aviez fait des expériences avec un Chartier et que toutes les serres de poudlard ont explosées. Rajouta Eole

\- Toutes les expériences ne réussissent pas à chaque fois. Il y a souvent des ratés. Alors comme ça, vous êtes la nouvelle génération de serpentards ? Méfiez-vous de Dumbledore, si vous avez quelque chose que vous avez à vous reprocher, il le saura.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une Maria Grey essoufflée et les cheveux en bataille, des traces de mascara sur ses joues, l'air complètement paniquée.

\- Professeur ! Professeur ! s'écria elle. Je vous en supplie ! Aidez-moi ! Au secours !

D'un coup, la musique s'arrêta et les différents convives s'arrêtèrent de parler alors que quelque chose de grave semblait se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

\- Qui est cette fille ? Demanda alors Leta

\- C'est Maria Grey. Fit Diane. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé cette fois ci. Elle a le chic pour se mettre dans des situations compliquées. C'est assez déroutant.

\- Alors ainsi voilà ton amie… Enonça Gabriela.

Le professeur Slugorn arriva en courant. Il trouva à terre son élève avec un teint si blême qu'il se demanda si elle n'était pas malade. Très vite, il vit du sang commencer à gorger la moquette et il écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver à Poudlard ? Les jambes de la pauvre fille avaient été lacérées.

\- Je…Je suis là. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien. Fit-il en la prenant chaudement dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter.

\- Non… Non ! Il… Il est en chemin ! Il va me tuer ! fit-elle en s'écriant telle une hystérique.

\- Mais qui voyons ?

\- Mulciber ! S'exclama-t-elle de ses dernières forces. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre conscience elle délira : Aidez-le… Jedusor. Il est en danger… Sortilège du doloris…

Après ça elle s'effondra subitement dans un brouhaha de questionnements sans queue ni tête. Slugorn ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec un tel problème sur les bras et il avait peur. Peur pour lui et pour les répercutions que tout cela risquait d'avoir sur sa carrière et sur l'école. Ses mains tremblaient…

\- Poussez-vous ! exigea Leta. On doit l'emmener de toute urgence à l'infirmerie. Slugorn, il faut que vous préveniez le directeur de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Ah euh… Bien sûr.

\- Je vais chercher mon cousin et sa victime. Fit Gabriela d'une voix encore plus morne qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Stone, tu n'es pas obligée. Cette affaire t'affecte personnellement. Ton cousin est suspecté d'avoir lancé un impardonnable. Tu devrais rester en dehors.

\- Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire, Lestrange. Et je sais ce que ça implique. Si tu me crois assez stupide pour venir en aide à mon cousin alors qu'il a commis un crime aussi grave, c'est que tu es bien naïve.

\- Stone… Commença-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il prévenir les parents de cette fille ? Fit Stone.

\- C'est qu'elle est orpheline. Prononça Eole d'une petite voix.

\- Dans ce cas, qui est son tuteur ?

\- C'est Dumbledore. Fit alors Lagirouette en sortant de l'ombre.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Le nouveau professeur de vol.

\- Je vois. Donc Albus Dumbledore serait son tuteur ?

\- Oui, je vais aller le prévenir, lui saura quoi faire. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

Les professeurs Slugorn et Lagirouette partirent dans des directions opposées, de même que la cousine de Diane et Leta Lestrange qui fut léviter Maria jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Alors que la soirée d'Halloween fut gâchée, les invités importants se mirent à prendre la poudre de cheminette, certains en premier car ils avaient hâte de tout raconter à la presse, quel scoop : L'héritière des Grey, un assassinat manqué, le pire des Halloween ?

Alors que la pièce se vidait, personne n'apportait la moindre attention à Diane Mulciber, la sœur du présumé coupable d'un impardonnable. Elle était faible et chancelante, des larmes coulaient et salissaient sa belle robe. Elle était désemparée. Son frère… Il était préfet et capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentard. C'était le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus strict. Il avait un avenir brillant qui l'attendait au ministère, au département des jeux et sports magiques. Mais pourquoi diable avait il fait une telle erreur ? Si ce que Maria disait était exact, s'en était fini de lui et de ses ambitions. On n'engageait pas au ministère quelqu'un ayant fait de la prison, si tant est qu'il restait sain d'esprit. Elle avait peur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer comme s'il était déjà mort.

\- Ça va ? Tu peux te relever ?

Ophion était resté et lui tendait la main. Elle la prit sans dire un mot et ils rentrèrent à la salle commune de Serpentard. Les questions seraient posées en temps voulu, mais pas maintenant, après une nuit de sommeil, ils verraient.

…

Le lendemain, c'est sans surprises que ça fit les gros titres de la gazette du sorcier, puis de Sorcerer times ou Charmed news. Et tous n'en avaient que pour le cadavre retrouvé suspendu à un mur de Poudlard avec ce message écrit en lettres de sang :

 **Ceux qui offensent les Grey connaitront un châtiment pire que la mort**.

L'article, signé de la plume acéré d'Orpheus Lagardaire, chroniqueur connu dans les cercles littéraires en étonna plus d'un, dépeignant une pauvre héritière chamboulée par la mort d'une de ses précieuses amies et à qui on aurait fait porter le chapeau. Il parvint même et contre toute attente à prendre en photo la célèbre héritiaire des Grey, prise dans un cauchemar prenant à l'infirmerie, la photo ne faisant qu'ajouter au tragique de la situation, une larme coulant de sa joue.

Dans cet article qui aura été lu par toute l'angleterre à l'exception des moldus, il relata les faits :

 ** _Un couple follement amoureux et incapable de se fiancer contre l'avis de leurs familles, Cassandre Rossier et Ménétios Mulciber. Un couple dont tous ignoraient l'existence puisque Poudlard tomba des nues en l'apprenant. Pouvons-nous alors comprendre ou accepter la colère de l'amant lorsqu'il découvre son amour crucifié à un mur en dessous d'un sinistre message ? Convaincu que Maria Grey avait fait le coup, Mulciber voulut se venger et tuer la malheureuse._**

 ** _Mais une question nous taraude : Quel aurait été le motif de miss Grey ? Elle qui entretenait d'excellentes relations avec les deux amoureux et qui se trouvait même être la meilleure amie de la sœur de Mulciber, Diane, une sœur éplorée qui ne comprenait toujours pas la folie de son frère._**

 ** _Cette affaire trouble qui aura dans son sillage fait de nombreuses victimes collatérales, dont un jeune sorcier né moldu, nous a laissé sans voix par sa soudaineté et sa localisation. Poudlard qui se vantait d'être l'école la plus sécurisée du monde ne peut manifestement se protéger d'une seule personne : Elle-même._**

 ** _En page 6, l'interview du très célèbre Thésée Dragonneau, l'auror en charge de cette affaire._**

 ** _Et page 8, un topo sur l'histoire des Grey, son apogée et sa chute._**

 ** _Espérons qu'il tira cette affaire au clair et que justice il y aura._**

 ** _Signé Orpheus Lagardaire. _**

Martial Lagirouette déchira rageusement le journal avant de le jeter dans les flammes, hors de lui. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Alors qu'il faisait les cents pas dans ses appartements, une tête de flammes surgit de la cheminée. Il sursauta lorsque cette dernière l'interpela :

\- Tu as commis une grave erreur Lagirouette. Comment comptes-tu t'en sortir cette fois ci ?

\- Mademoiselle Isolde…

\- Mon père est très mécontent, de même que le reste de notre clan. Rappelles toi pourquoi tu nous sers, Lagirouette et les erreurs que tu as commises. Je te laisse une chance de te rattraper en tuant la fille toi-même, ou bien tu seras tué par ton remplaçant. Ta vie en tient qu'à un fil, ne t'égares pas sur le mauvais chemin ou tu en souffriras. Acheva la voix d'un ton qui n'exigeait de réplique.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains avant de boire abondement du whiskey pur feu jusqu'à s'écrouler au sol. Il était à un crin de sombral d'y passer. Et il savait que les Grey ne plaisantaient pas lorsqu'ils parlaient d'exécutions. Combien d'agents de l'ombre avaient-ils à disposition susceptibles de le tuer si jamais il n'accomplissait pas sa mission comme il convenait ? S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas détourné de l'argent à l'équipe de quiditch nationale française. Il était leur esclave maintenant, un petit soldat à sacrifier. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il avait corrompu deux jeunes, pour l'empoisonner, mais la première tentative échoua car ce fut une autre qui but le poison. Ensuite il y eut tout ce remue-ménage avec des élèves retrouvés inconscient dans la bibliothèque, ce qui le força à rester caché dans l'ombre. Mais il réessaya en la droguant et en la perdant dans la forêt interdite où une créature aurait bien fini par la manger. Mais elle en réchappa et il faillit être soupçonné. C'est alors qu'Halloween arriva et qu'un jeune imbécile lui donna une merveilleuse idée : cacher des vrais détraqueurs parmi des faux. Les vrais auraient pu tuer la gamine en lui aspirant son âme sans qu'il ne soit incriminé. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappa, les détraqueurs avaient disparus. Pourquoi cette enfant avait-elle toutes les chances ?

Non. Ce ne pouvait être que de la chance. Il devait y avoir une explication…

Quant à Cassandre Rossier, tout était de sa faute. Elle était sur le point de craquer et d'aller tout raconter à Dumbledore par culpabilité et par amitié pour la cible. Elle devait être éliminée et si Grey portait le chapeau en rendant Mulciber fou c'était encore mieux. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une fois encore, le destin s'interpose et ne l'aide. La providence étant une sale garce sur qui il ne pouvait compter… Alors comment…

Comment tuer Maria Grey ?

De toute façon, maintenant, c'était elle ou lui.

 **A suivre…**

 **Je vais récapituler les personnages pour qu'on s'y retrouve vu qu'il commence à en avoir beaucoup et qu'on pourrait s'embrumer l'esprit.**

 **.**

 **Personnages principaux : Dumbledore, Grindelward, Maria Grey, Tom Jedusor et Anoir Black (Pour le moment)**

 **.**

 **Professeurs de Poudlard : **

**Dumbledore (chef de la maison Gryfondor métamorphoses bien que prof de défenses contre les forces du mal dans le film les crimes de Grindelward), **

**Horace Slugorn ( Chef de la maison Serpentard, prof de potions)**

 **Anoir Black ( Chef de la maison Serdaigle, professeur d'Arithmancie et d'études des runes)**

 **Lupus Sacerdoce : Professeur de botanique et médicomage**

 **Ictus Sacerdoce : Médicomage en charge de l'infirmerie de Poudlard**

 **Chaph Candelabre : Gardien de Poudlard**

 **Iuris Prince : Professeur d'éthique sorcière**

 **Martial Lagirouette : Professeur de vol et arbitre lors du tournoi de Quiditch de l'école.**

 **Wulgrin Rincevent : Professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.**

 **.**

 **Maison Serpentard :**

 **Menetios Mulciber : Prefet et capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch de Serpentard. Risque de finir à Azkaban.**

 **Cassandre Rosier (décédée) : élève de septième année passionnée par la gastronomie et la botanique.**

 **Diane Mulciber : Potentielle meilleure amie de Maria Grey, voit son frère qu'elle admire détruire son avenir et ses chances d'avancement social.**

 **Eole et Ophion Black : Une fratrie orpheline dont les parents ont étés tués lors d'un attentat à paris perpétré par Grindelward.**

 **Julius Avery : Sorcier aux origines américaines dont nombres de ses oncles et tantes sont aurores aux quatre coins du monde. Se destine à suivre leurs traces.**

 **Abraxas Malfoy : Un arrogant fils de très bonne famille. Ses parents et grands-parents occupent des places importantes au ministère.**

 **Gamma Greengrass ( décédée): Une sorcière commère qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.**

 **Roland Greengrass (fou) : sombre dans la folie du désespoir.**

 **Les autres qui n'ont pas été nommés le seront s'ils deviennent importants.**

 **.**

 **Gryfondor : Charles Grantchester : Toujours atteint du maléfice du tout ou rien, en a ras le cul de vivre une demie vie à l'infirmerie et supplie son auteur de vite le sortir de là… **

**.**

 **Ministère de la magie, relations publiques : **

**Orpheus Lagardère : chroniqueur anglais à allégeance française. On verra qu'il est du côté des Grey, de ceux qui veulent tuer Maria. Mais son rôle se borne à l'information.**

 **Hector Fawley : Ministre de la magie de 1925 à 1939**

 **Léonard Malfoy : Chef du bureau des Aurors**

 **Belial Malfoy : Président du Magenmagot**

 **Gabriela Stone : cousine de Diane et Ménétios Mulciber, est une Hit Wizzard.**

 **Leta Lestrange : auror en charge de la communication au bureau des aurors, une administrative compétente.**

 **Thésée Dragoneau : futur fiancé de Leta et bras droit de Léonard Malfoy. Va enquêter prochainement sur ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard.**

 **.**

 **Voilà… Si des persos manquent, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas importants ou qu'ils le seront… A une prochaine.**


	25. C'est une infirmerie ici !

**Chapitre 24 : C'est une infirmerie ici !**

Comme toujours, l'infirmerie était quasi vide, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, vu qu'il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. C'était si ennuyeux de rester enfermé dans cet endroit barbare aux prises avec des fous qui s'autoproclamaient médecins, mais sans la plupart de ses os, que pouvait-il y faire ? C'était déjà Halloween et il avait l'impression qu'en tant que Gryfondor, il avait raté son année.

\- Hey.

\- Quoi ? Fit il ennuyé alors que la Sacerdoce venait vers lui. Signe éventuel d'une tragédie le visant. Il avait peur des momies.

\- Encore un manque de respect de ce type et je te retirerai des points de maisons.

\- De toute façon personne ne sait qui je suis dans ma maison, si ce n'est le type malchanceux qui a perdu tous ses os dès le premier jour de cours. Minable ! Sans parler de tous les cours que je dois rattraper…

\- Pour les cours je ne sais pas… Mais pour les os, on va peut-être pouvoir s'arranger.

\- Quoi ?! Vous vous fichez de moi ?

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je t'avais prévenu.

\- Mais… On ne peut pas me soigner. Vous aviez dit que le gars qui avait lancé le maléfice avait une magie instable et que lever le sort pourrait me tuer. Je ne veux pas mourir !

\- Eh bien… Tu sais que t'es un vrai trouillard pour un Gryffondor ? Un Pouffsoufle n'aurait pas mieux réagi…

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi. J'ai des responsabilités, un avenir à assumer, on compte sur moi !

\- Et tu crois pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit sans colonne vertébrale ? Sans os ? Sans rien ? Si tu n'étais pas soutenu par ma magie, à l'heure actuelle tu ne serais qu'une bouillie informe. Mais tu as de la chance. Le gamin qui a lancé le sort a perdu un duel et le lien magique entre le maléfice et toi s'est brisé. Il n'avait pas la force psychique nécessaire pour te nuire définitivement. Du coup, on va faire repousser tous tes os en moins d'une semaine. Par contre je te préviens, ça va faire très mal. Tu vas souffrir atrocement durant toute la semaine et je ne peux rien faire pour t'épargner ça. Alors je compte sur ton courage légendaire, Gryffondor. Railla-t-elle.

Elle sortit une bouteille de sa robe et en versa une partie du contenu dans un verre avant de le forcer à boire. La réaction fut immédiate, il fut pris de convulsions et tenta de tout vomir tant le gout était infect.

\- On ne recrache pas ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'était du jus de citrouille ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… cette merde ?

\- Du poussos. Fit Sacerdoce d'un ton froid. Cette merde comme tu dis a été inventé il y a moins d'un an et tous les hôpitaux du monde tentent d'en obtenir le monopole. Comme je suis proche du maitre potion qui a inventé ce petit bijou, il m'a fait cadeau de la recette. Je pense qu'il va bientôt en faire le don à tous pour que chacun puissent la brasser. Tes os vont repousser en un rien de temps et tu pourras sortir d'ici, je t'ai assez vu pour toute une vie, gamin…

\- Je…merci. Fit-il les yeux brillants, pleins d'émotion. Il allait enfin pouvoir débuter véritablement son année après ça. Ca le rendait si heureux rien que d'y penser.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je ne suis qu'une médicomage qui fait son travail. Je ne l'ai fait ni pour toi, ni pour tes parents, mais pour…

Lupus Sacerdoce fut sèchement interrompue par l'arrivée d'un groupe de sorcier paniqués et résolus. Trois corps lévitaient jusqu'à des lits et vu le regard que leur lançait la médicomage, c'était loin d'être de bon augure.

\- Ictus… Je crois qu'on risque d'avoir besoin de toi. Fit-elle sans départir de son aplomb. On a un mort.

 **…**

C'était le petit matin et la fratrie Sacerdoce était lessivée. Ils avaient dû jongler entre autopsie, traitement des patients, surveillant l'infirmerie pour ne pas les éprouver, garantir leur sommeil et éviter qu'un paparazzi ou n'importe qui d'autre puisse les prendre en photo pour alimenter la une du lendemain qui promettait.

Au petit matin, un groupe d'aurore à l'air intrépide et athlétique franchit les portes de l'infirmerie ce qui réveilla aussitôt les Sacerdoce qui étaient à deux doigts de sortir leurs baguettes. Mais ils cessèrent leurs gestes lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de qui ils avaient en face d'eux. Fatigués, les yeux injectés de sang et des cernes descendant jusqu'au nez, ils seraient bien avisés de boire une potion de l'œil vif pour tenir le reste de la journée.

\- A ce que je vois, on ne m'avait pas trompé. Vous avez conservés un bel instinct de guerriers. N'est-ce pas, Hans et Gereta Arztmann ?

D'un coup, le frère et la sœur sortirent leurs baguettes en les pointant droit sur les aurors. Lesquels répliquèrent automatiquement en sortant les leurs, se demandant de qui allait fuser le premier sortilège.

\- Baissez vos baguettes vous autres. Vous ne faites pas le poids contre eux, ils sont au même titre que moi, des héros de guerre. Mais il est juste extrêmement risible de retrouver votre trace dans une école pleine d'enfants…innocents. Surtout lorsqu'on sait que vous avez étudiés les arts noirs à Dumstrang.

Cette remarque fit sortir Lupus de sa réserve et faillit la faire invoquer milles maléfices si son frère ne l'avait pas stoppé.

\- Tu es consciente qu'utiliser des sorts noirs ne fait que réduire ta durée de vie et nous mettre en péril ?

\- Ils savent qui nous sommes et sans doute ce qu'on a fait. Je refuse de retourner là-bas et de revivre cet enfer… Mein Bruder…

\- On est en Angleterre ici ! L'Allemand est interdit.

\- Thésée Dragonneau… Nous ne cherchons pas à faire du mal à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est vivre des jours tranquilles en sécurité, ici en Angleterre. Je doute que vous soyez venus ici pour nous. Allez donc accomplir votre travail au lieu de nous agresser de la sorte !

\- Ictus… Fit Lupus.

\- Que se passe t'il ?

\- Mister Grantschester s'est réveillé, je dois lui administrer son traitement. Et on doit encore soigner Miss Grey et Mister Jedusor. Hier nous n'avons pu que leur prodiguer le minimum des soins et désinfecter les plaies. Maintenant, c'est du sérieux. Occupes toi d'eux, je vais me charger de cette tâche.

\- Bien…

Lupus prit donc son nécessaire et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux lits pour soigner ceux qui en avaient besoin. Ictus quant à lui croisa froidement les bras et leur lança des regards qui auraient pu lancer des éclairs. Il détestait les aurors et tout ce qui avait à trait à l'autorité. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à fuir l'Allemagne pour rejoindre l'Angleterre et juste à la fin d'une guerre en plus… Bien qu'une nouvelle ait commencé depuis.

Mais il est vrai qu'en 1918, le nom des Arztmann était connu sur le front et faisait trembler. Le frère était un très puissant Dammerung (Auror) et la sœur une prodige de la médicomagie. Lors de la première guerre mondiale moldue qui éclipsa le grand conflit qui déchira l'Europe sorcière, on les voyait sur tous les champs de bataille. Mais tout ceci n'appartenait qu'au passé désormais…

\- Bon…Vous voulez quoi ?

Les aurores se regardèrent comme si le mec en face d'eux était plus débile qu'eux. Thésée Dragonneau soupira avant de dire :

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais sur quoi on enquête. Alors, de quoi est-elle morte ?

\- Elle a ingéré du sang de Détraqueur.

Le choc. Ils reculèrent subitement comme si quelqu'un avait dit le mot mangemort. Sauf que ça n'existait pas…encore. Ils notèrent dans une partie de leur esprit ce que ça signifiait.

\- Au fait…

\- Oui ?

\- Au début de cette année scolaire, une autre fille est morte du même poison. Elle s'appelait Gamma Greengrass. C'est peut être lié ?

\- Thésée ! S'écria alors Leta qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Apparemment, elle aurait passé la nuit à Poudlard.

\- Mon amour… Tout va bien ?

Ictus roula des yeux devant cette scène au combien touchante des retrouvailles. Le monde semblait s'arrêter tout autour d'eux.

\- Maria Grey vient de se réveiller.

…

Elle se réveilla difficilement, croyant sortir d'un long cauchemar… Poursuivie par des détraqueurs, prise au piège par le choc de voir une personne qu'elle connaissait crucifiée à un mur avec des mots l'incriminant et un préfet pour qui elle avait toujours eu le plus profond respect, qui tenta de la tuer en la poursuivant dans les couloirs déserts du château.

Ce n'était pas réel n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu es réveillée. Fit alors Leta avec soulagement.

Maria battit les paupières à plusieurs reprises, la lumière l'éblouissait en plus de la douleur qu'elle avait aux jambes. Elle avait dû se prendre un diffindo et ça aurait du la faire tomber à terre pour mieux être à la merci de son meurtrier. Mais si tu tombes, tu meurs.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir… C'est alors qu'elle fut prise de panique. Où était-il ? Etait-elle en sécurité ?

\- Poussez-vous ! s'écria alors Lupus alors qu'elle débarquait en courant. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, elle nous fait une crise ! Tenez la bien !

Certains aurores s'exécutèrent tandis que Lupus Sacerdoce lui fit boire du filtre de paix. Lentement, les secousses s'amenuisèrent et des papiers qui s'étaient mis à voler par magie retombèrent au sol, laissant l'infirmerie dans un état pas possible. Ictus lança très vite des reparo alors qu'on mit la jeune fille en position assise en ajustant les oreillers. Elle respira doucement, plus calme, alors qu'il y avait tout un tas de personnes inconnues autour d'elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Leta Lestrange, tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est moi qui t'es amenée à l'infirmerie. Tu as fait irruption à la fête de Slugorn en prétendant que quelqu'un voulait te tuer en utilisant un impardonnable.

A ces mots, Maria sera les draps très forts, les lèvres pincées et les yeux exorbités comme si elle revoyait toute la scène.

\- Tu vas bien ? Fit calmement Leta.

Aucune réponse.

\- On n'a qu'à demander aux autres. Fit simplement Thésée Dragonneau.

\- Mister Jedusor ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Fit froidement Lupus. Si ce que miss Grey a dit est vrai, alors il aurait subi un endoloris de plein fouet, à un si jeune âge ! Vous rendez vous compte ? Le moins que vous puissiez faire serait de le laisser récupérer en paix.

\- On a une enquête à résoudre ! répliqua froidement Dragonneau. Il faut bien que quelqu'un nous raconte en détail ce qu'il s'est passé et une seule version n'est pas suffisante.

\- Qu'a donc dit le préfet ? Demanda alors Leta

\- Des foutaises ! soupira Dragonneau. Il prétend que cette fille, fit il en pointant maria du doigt, aurait tué sa bien aimé. Il estime avoir fait tout ceci dans le but de la venger. Mais c'est complètement stupide. Regardez là, quel âge a t'elle ? Onze ans ? Comment voudriez-vous qu'une première année arrive à tuer une septième ? Et qui serait assez stupide pour laisser une preuve de son forfait juste en dessous du cadavre en y ajoutant son nom ? Et l'empoisonner avec du sang de détraqueur en plus ! Savez-vous à quel point il est difficile de s'en procurer et pire encore, à en importer en Angleterre ? Il est impossible que cette gamine soit coupable. Mais elle doit savoir quelque chose. J'y pense, vous avez dit qu'une fille serait morte en début d'année du même poison, étaient-elles de la même maison ?

A ces mots, ils entendirent Maria murmurer :

\- Gamma Greengrass est morte. Je ne la connaissais pas mais… Elle est morte à cause de moi !

Après ça, elle s'emmura dans un silence glacial tout en tremblotant comme une feuille. Lupus et Ictus repartirent dans leurs bureaux en laissant les aurores décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Thésee était d'avis de mettre en détention Mulciber et d'attendre quelques jours que les deux autres enfants aient repris leurs esprits. Ils avaient déjà quelques pistes comme par exemple le sang de détraqueur ou la présence de ceux-ci à l'école, ce qui avait mis dans une rage folle le si placide directeur Dippet.

\- Nous allons partir. Tu viens ? Fit il à l'attention de sa fiancée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être aurait-elle besoin d'une présence réconfortante à ses côtés lorsqu'elle se réveillera ?

\- Hum….

C'est à cet instant précis que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grand et qu'un sorcier à l'allure froide et imposante pénétra en ces lieux, rabaissant d'un seul regard ceux qui osaient contester sa présence.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais j'ai cru entendre quelque chose de sacrément risible, à en faire rire un gobelin. Qui exactement est une présence réconfortante ici ?

\- Anoir… Fit Leta en un soupir, prise d'émotion.

\- Black ! s'écria Dragonneau. Que fais-tu ici ?!

\- Je suis le directeur de la maison Serdaigle et le protecteur de cette enfant. J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de me trouver ici. Dumbledore se trouve encore au ministère à discuter de l'affaire avec vos supérieurs. Je m'y suis tellement ennuyé que je suis revenu. Au lieu de tourmenter ma protégée, vous devriez arrêter Ménétios Mulciber et l'envoyer à Azkaban. Il a lancé un impardonnable, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'à bien pu ressentir ce si jeune sorcier, (il montra Jedusor du doigt) suite à ce sort, c'est un scandale !

\- Mais, s'il avait une raison…

\- Une raison ! S'exclama Anoir hors de lui. Aucune raison ne peut justifier l'emploi d'un sortilège impardonnable. Ménétios Mulciber était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et il l'a fait dans le but de faire souffrir voir de tuer ma protégée. Telle est la loi.

\- Tss… Toi qui semble avoir réponse à tout pourrait bien m'expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de cette merde sans nom ? On en parle presque partout en Europe. L'influence des Grey est considérable ici comme ailleurs. La situation est délicate pour nous aussi.

\- Pourquoi ? Railla Black. Serais tu pris entre ton désir de faire respecter la loi et celui de ne pas déplaire aux Grey ou bien serait-ce le ministère ?

\- Anoir ! S'exclama Leta. Les choses sont plus complexes que tu ne le crois.

\- Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, moi. Répliqua sèchement Anoir Black.

N'y tenant plus, Thésée Dragonneau lança le premier maléfice, auquel répondit aussitôt le directeur des Serdaigles. Le reste des aurores tentèrent de les arrêter mais ils n'y parvinrent pas. Dire que Thésée Dragonneau était connu pour être le plus puissant des aurors, mais imaginer un seul instant qu'un autre qu'albus Dumbledore puisse le bloquer de la sorte. Impressionnant.

Les échanges étaient intenses, il était fort probable que ce soit personnel pour chacun d'eux. Mais pourquoi se livraient ils ainsi en duel, en plein dans une infirmerie où des élèves affligés se reposaient ?

\- Arrêtez tous les deux… Supplia Leta. Arrêtez.

C'est alors qu'Ictus sortit furieux de son bureau, son aura magique lançant des bourrasques aussi tranchantes que des lames.

\- Ici, c'est une INFIRMERIE ! J'exige que vous sortiez TOUS ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous y forcer.

A moitié effrayé par tout ça, les aurors et Black sortirent de l'infirmerie pour ne pas dire qu'ils s'étaient faits jeté sans ménagement sans avoir la grâce d'atterrir sur leur derrière. Blessés dans leur fierté, les deux hommes se relevèrent et s'époussetèrent dignement avant de se battre pour savoir lequel d'entre eux aiderait Leta à se relever. Anoir reprit sa main avec dédain et partit de son côté avant de dire :

\- Cette femme est une sirène, Dragonneau. Maintenant qu'elle t'a attiré vers elle il ne te reste plus qu'à sombrer. Les lestranges ont toujours été de si formidables aliénés. On ne peut qu'être attirés par eux, avant de s'en mordre les doigts et de maudire le jour de les avoir rencontrés.

 **A suivre…**


	26. Leta Lestrange

**Chapitre 25 : Leta Lestrange**

Anoir quitta les lieux en de grandes enjambées, sans un regard pour ceux qui restaient. Et ça avait passablement le don de prodigieusement l'agacer. Ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus à Poudlard et ça n'avait pas changé dans la vie active. Thésee Dragonneau était un auror très zélé et désireux de faire appliquer l'ordre en angleterre. Surtout en une telle période de chaos où seule la loi du plus fort domine. Mais Anoir Black était totalement différent…Il se foutait pas mal du regard de la société sur sa personne et n'hésitait pas entraver l'ordre s'il le jugeait nécessaire. Beaucoup auraient voulu qu'il se joigne aux aurores pour mettre un terme à la terreur enclenchée par Grindelward, mais il restait silencieux à leurs appels.

Dragoneau avait toujours l'impression de se sentir stupide à côté de lui, ne pouvant retenir ce sentiment de mal être de plus en plus grandissant. Durant toutes ces années, rêvait il ou le si incroyable Anoir Black ne cessait de le regarder de haut, lui, le héros de guerre ?

Et pour couronner le tout, même sa fiancée lui courrait après pour le résonner.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Fit un des aurors à son supérieur.

\- Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse de plus ? Mettons Mulciber aux arrêts et rentrons au bercail.

\- Entendu…

…

\- Black ! s'écria Leta à sa poursuite.

Ce dernier finit par s'arrêter au détour d'un couloir en la regardant froidement alors qu'elle s'était appuyée contre un mur, haletant de fatigue, les pieds endoloris par les escarpins qu'elle portait, toujours sur son 31. Elle semblait en colère.

\- Que veux-tu d'autre ? Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi te soigner et dormir un peu.

\- Tu es encore en colère à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ?

Il la regarda intensément alors qu'elle attendait, dans l'appréhension d'une réponse pouvant la blesser, sachant qu'il n'y allait jamais de main morte pour quelque mot que ce soit.

\- Pour cela il faudrait que tu m'aies blessé. Dès l'instant où on s'est rencontré, je savais quel genre de femme tu étais. Celui pour qui j'ai le plus de peine, ce n'est pas moi, mais ton beau-frère, Norbert Dragonneau. J'ai été son ami avant d'être le tien. Bien avant. Et je t'en voudrais toujours d'avoir détruit une si belle amitié. C'est quand même risible, qu'une fille aussi maudite que toi ait pu mettre à ses pieds deux des sorciers les plus populaires de Poudlard. Sauf que tu sais tout comme moi que celui qui t'aimais le plus, c'était Norbert et pas ton actuel fiancé. C'est encore plus injuste que ça l'est pour moi. Donc s'il te plait, ne m'approches plus.

\- Tu… crois que c'est facile pour moi ?! Que tout ça est juste ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai peur, pour toi et Norbert, pour l'avenir et pour mon mariage. Pour tout. Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur. Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas un bout moi aussi ? Thésée est quelqu'un de fort sur qui je peux compter.

\- Tu pouvais aussi compter sur nous, tu n'avais pas besoin de nous trahir de la pire des manières en annonçant du jour au lendemain tes fiançailles avec le frère de Norbert. Son frère ! Tu imagines les fêtes et les repas de familles ? Tous les non-dits qu'il y aura ? Heureusement que je suis le Black le plus détesté de ma famille et que personne ne tentera de m'inclure dans leurs réunions stupides.

\- Vous deux vous êtes des aventuriers, toujours prêts à roder aux quatre coins du monde pour vos recherches. Je n'aurais pas supporté de vous attendre et d'apprendre dans les journaux que l'un de vous était mort. Et aucun d'entre vous n'aurait abandonné ses rêves pour moi. Vous êtes si égoïstes.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne penses même pas à te remettre en question. Pourquoi devrai-je rester ? Et toi exiger que je me sédentarise ? L'archéologie est une part de moi-même que je n'abandonnerai jamais. L'humanité actuelle m'ennuie, me révulse un peu plus chaque jour en vivotant sans se poser les bonnes questions. Certains veulent tout obtenir par la force et ne reculeront devant aucune cruauté pour satisfaire leur ego tandis que d'autres se complaisent dans leur hypocrisie en faisant l'autruche. Et lorsqu'ils réalisent enfin l'étendue des dégâts, il est trop tard. Alors quitte à choisir, je préfère vivre ma vie à résoudre seul des mystères des temps anciens en déchiffrant les runes des tombeaux. Comprendre le passé pour appréhender l'avenir tout en fuyant le présent. Notre société est devenue trop sociale et complexe pour que je m'y sente à l'aise.

\- Mais… Alors si tu détestes tant les sorciers, pourquoi es-tu professeur à Poudlard ? Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Une analyse poussée des enfants sorciers en pleine décadence ? Ironisa-t-elle. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas un être aussi détaché, tu as toujours été bon envers moi, même lorsque tu me dis me détester. Tu as encore foi en l'humain. Les gens peuvent encore changer… Murmura cette dernière alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de Black jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Leta continua de se rapprocher encore pour tenter de l'embrasser mais Anoir la repoussa au dernier moment et elle tomba par terre, choquée.

\- J'ai certes encore foi en l'humain, mais plus en toi. Tu n'auras qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même.

Sur ces mots il reprit sa route vers son bureau tandis qu'il entendit encore Leta rager, hurler à quel point elle le détestait. Anoir soupira. Il avait l'habitude avec le temps. Dès qu'on ne faisait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle piquait des crises retentissantes. Son coté enfantin l'avait jadis attendri, mais aujourd'hui il l'écœurait. Il préférait la fuir pour éviter cette culpabilité sournoise qu'elle savait si bien lui transmettre. Une sirène qu'il disait… une succube oui. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui apporter si ce n'était tristesse et désolation. Et il n'était pas comme Thésée Dragonneau, un roc capable de la soutenir. Il n'en pouvait plus de son poison qui se rependant doucement dans ses veines quitte à le faire redevenir fou. Autant rester soi-même et vivre des rêves insensés.

…

Leta continua de déambuler, seule et déprimée dans les couloirs de son ancienne école. Encore vêtue dans sa robe de soirée aux tons pourpres et violines, elle marchait sans véritablement faire attention à ceux qu'elle croisait, plus préoccupée par ses souvenirs qu'autre chose. A 36 ans elle avait laissé derrière elle la petite fille perdue de Poudlard pour se montrer en dame accomplie de la haute société. La métamorphose n'avait pas été sans heurts, mais quoi que l'on puisse dire, elle demeurait Leta Lestrange, une des plus riches héritières françaises. Elle ne comptait plus les châteaux qu'elle possédait ou les bijoux. Sa fortune était tellement conséquente qu'elle aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie à ne rien faire, juste se prélasser dans de la soie et attendre la mort.

Sa mère était morte à sa naissance et son père ne lui avait jamais porté grand intérêt. Il l'avait envoyé aux états unis à bord du Titanic et même si le navire avait fait naufrage et qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, son père ne s'en soucia, car elle n'était qu'une fille. Fille inutile qu'elle était pour un père pétri d'orgueil pour un fils mort trop jeune. Lorsqu'elle fut en âge d'étudier, il la plaça à Poudlard et ne voulut guère réentendre parler d'elle tandis qu'il vivait une vie dissolue qui eut tôt fait de lui faire contracter une maladie vénérienne qui le fit périr dans d'atroces souffrances.

Elle ne regretta pas sa mort. Il était sa seule famille et l'avait cruellement abandonné au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. A 15 ans, elle se retrouva orpheline, haie, détestée et maudite par tout Poudlard. Pour se donner une contenance et pour le paraitre, elle devint cruelle et méchante. Au final, peu savaient qu'un cœur battait sous cette carapace de froideur qu'elle avait arborée durant ses études à Poudlard.

A part peut être Norbert Dragonneau. Elle, la serpentard froide et arrogante avait fini par considérer ce Pouffsoufle timide et maladroit comme son meilleur ami. Il avait fini par l'embarquer dans l'univers foisonnant de ces curiosités fantastiques qu'il peinait à protéger. Jamais une seule fois ce dernier n'avait cédé aux rumeurs ni tenté d'en savoir plus à son sujet. Ils étaient là, vivants dans le même espace-temps à partager des moments invraisemblables et chaleureux. Il ne la jugeait pas, la prenait comme elle était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts et ses peines. Il avait toujours été difficile de discuter avec Norbert qui ne parlait que de ses animaux magiques, presque enfermé dans son monde, un univers bien à lui que seule sa présence venait troubler.

Elle s'était mieux entendu avec le rare ami de ce dernier, Anoir Black, un autre marginal qui aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre était un des garçons les plus populaire de l'école. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle était et préfet de Serdaigle. A part lui, tous les membres de sa famille étaient à Serpentard et on tolérait vaguement son comportement excentrique. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la cachette de Norbert, un jour par le plus grand des hasards. Leta était immédiatement tombée sous le charme de ce bel apollon ténébreux qui passait son temps à lire des langues mortes et à observer les gens pour mieux les comprendre. Anoir se plaisait à scruter différents types de personnes et à les disséquer psychologiquement pour en tirer toute la substance dont il avait besoin pour ses romans. Son premier livre avait été un essai anthropologique sur la vie à Poudlard et sur les problèmes générationnels existant entre les différentes promotions de l'école. En outre, comment la guerre avait façonné les esprits en une Europe fragmentée et inégale. Le livre s'était vendu sans plus, mais grâce à lui il s'était fait des contacts bien utiles dans le monde de l'édition qui lui permit de devenir un auteur à succès.

Parfois, il l'étudiait elle aussi, défaisant couche après couche, cherchant désespérément ce qui la rendait si unique à ses yeux. Ils tombèrent très vite amoureux et sortirent ensemble. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Anoir fut félicité par son père pour le choix de ses fréquentations. Même aussi étrange qu'il puisse paraitre, il savait immédiatement distinguer le bon grain de l'ivraie. Mais leur relation ne dura pas. Leta avait de plus en plus peur qu'Anoir découvre ses secrets bien enfouie en elle et qui l'avaient changé en monstre. Prise de panique, elle le quitta sans autre forme de procès qu'en le trompant avec le frère de Norbert, le beau et fringant Thésee Dragonneau. Un Gryffondor tout ce qu'il y avait de plus authentique… Leur relation se dégrada énormément après cela bien que les deux aient gardés envers l'autre une sorte de tendresse qu'ils préféraient tenter d'ignorer pour leurs biens communs. Au fil du temps leurs chemins ne cessèrent de se croiser pour leurs plus grands malheur au grand dam de leurs souvenirs respectifs. Aujourd'hui, n'étaient-ils encore que des étrangers ? Mais là encore, Leta se sentait de nouveau attirée par Anoir Black, mais pas que. Quelle tragédie que cette société qui n'autorisait que la monogamie… Si elle le pouvait elle les aimerait tous les trois, sans entrave ni contrainte. Mais elle était prisonnière de ses choix et de ses regrets.

\- Eh bien, quelle surprise de vous revoir après tout ce temps, miss Lestrange.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle avait erré jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose où Dumbledore était visiblement occupé à ranger quelques documents pour un hypothétique cours. Elle fronça les sourcils en disant pleine d'assurance :

\- C'est Lady Lestrange.

\- Soit. Répondit-il sans daigner relever son regard de ses copies.

\- Je vous croyais au ministère.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai dit et fait ce que j'ai cru bon puis je suis revenu m'occuper de mes affaires. J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez occupée de ma filleule, miss Grey. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant.

\- J'étais juste présente et cette enfant avait besoin d'aide.

\- Maria Grey vous ressemble vous savez ? Comme vous, elle semble empêtrée dans une malédiction familiale qui risque de lui nuire. Mais qui sommes-nous pour nous dresser entre elle et les Grey ? J'aimerais la protéger du mieux que je peux, mais elle refuse de me faire confiance et me cache délibérément des choses qui pourraient la mettre en danger.

Leta sourit un peu à ces mots. Elle avait tout de suite senti en cette fillette quelque chose de familier.

\- Elle est encore endormie, bien qu'elle se soit éveillée quelques instants avant de resombrer. Elle aurait dit quelque chose au sujet d'une dénommée Gamma Greengrass. Cette enfant pense que cette personne serait morte à cause d'elle.

\- La mort de Gamma Greengrass est un incident regrettable.

\- Dumbledore, ne jouez pas avec moi. Je ne suis plus une enfant, mais une aurore. Lorsque quelqu'un meurt en s'étouffant avec du jus de citrouille, on peut appeler ça un incident regrettable. Mais pas lorsque la personne en question meurt en ayant ingéré du sang de détraqueur. Bien que l'intégrité de Poudlard soit en jeu, un crime voir plus ont été commis ici. Et l'épicentre de tout cela pourrait très bien être cette petite.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous le fait penser ?

\- Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Fit Leta avant de repartir. Une dernière chose ! Avouez que j'étais l'une de vos plus mauvais élèves.

\- Eh bien… Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Vous avez toujours su faire preuve d'initiative.

\- J'ai dit mauvaise, pas stupide.

Elle laissa un Dumbledore plus que dubitatif.

 **A suivre…**

 **J'ai un peu retourné à ma sauce la confrontation entre Leta et Dumbledore dans le film les crimes de Grindelward en avançant l'histoire de 10 ans pour coller avec l'histoire de mes personnages. J'espère ne pas trop mettre le perso de Leta en trop OOC mais de toute manière elle reste un vrai personnage de tragédie. Je doute vous faire un spoil mais comme dans le film elle va mourir, sachez que dans mon histoire ça pourrait se passer en 1937 ou 1938. C'est assez triste mais bon… De plus, désolé, mais du coup le personnage de Thésée Dragonneau m'apparait vraiment comme une sorte de tête à claque. La tête de l'acteur ne me revient absolument pas mais bon… En tant que puissant auror avec de lourdes responsabilités, il incarne toute la méfiance en l'étranger surtout en cette période instable ou pratiquement n'importe qui peut te trahir pour passer à l'ennemi. Il voit donc les Sacerdoce d'un très mauvais œil et ne croit pas un seul instant à leur réhabilitation.**

 **Voilà, passez une bonne journée.**


	27. Enquête et procès

**Chapitre 26 : Enquête et procès**

Vendredi 2 Novembre, dix heures du matin. Tom Jedusor se réveilla, regarda tout autour de lui en se demandant comment il avait pu se retrouver là. Il se souvenait qu'il était en chemin pour se rendre à la soirée d'Halloween de Slugorn, que Grey s'était proposé de lui arranger sa tenue pour éviter qu'il soit la risée de la soirée. Ensuite, il se voyait marcher avec elle dans les couloirs puis les détraqueurs et enfin… Comment avait-il pu être embarqué dans tout ça ?

Et cette souffrance… Quel était ce sort qu'il lui avait lancé pour qu'il souffre autant ? Ce sort qui lui avait fait voir le pire de ce qu'il avait vécu avec une cruauté absolue. Il ignorait encore pourquoi il s'était interposé entre le sort et Grey, mais au fond de lui, il avait eu le sentiment que le préfet avait voulu la tuer. Il avait agi sans réfléchir, bien stupidement. Cela avait-il été suffisant pour qu'elle survive ?

Il se releva un peu plus et la vit profondément emmitouflée dans des couvertures pas loin. Vivante. Il soupira. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, mais si on lui demandait de recommencer, il ne le referait pas.

\- Mister Jedudor. Heureuse de voir que vous êtes réveillé.

Il tourna froidement la tête vers son professeur de Botanique qui était aussi en charge de l'infirmerie et acquiesça froidement. Aussi, on l'informa des multiples évènements en plus de lui donner de quoi manger léger, le sortilège qu'il avait subi étant particulièrement dangereux aussi bien pour le corps que l'esprit. Lupus Sacerdoce l'informa aussi avoir fait de son mieux pour éviter que lui et miss Grey ne soient dérangés, mais qu'ils risquaient de devoir faire face au reste de l'école et aux médias très vite.

\- Et puis, je sais que vous devez être encore très fatigué, mais des personnes du ministère souhaitent vous parler.

Au même moment arrivèrent cinq aurores dont Thésée Dragonneau, sa fiancée Leta, deux autres aurores sans doute présents par mesure de sécurité et un vieil homme tout vêtu de noir portant une étrange sacoche.

\- Bonjour mister Jedusor, je suis Thésée Dragonneau, un auror du ministère et je suis là pour enquêter sur ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

Tom avisa quelques instants du sourire de ce sorcier. Il l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises en première page de différents journaux pour sorciers dont la Gazette du sorcier, The Sorcerer ou Magic Avenir. Ce n'était pas le genre de sorcier qu'on verrait au chevet d'un prétendu né de moldu ou carrément sur ce genre de cas. Ce sorcier faisait visiblement partie de l'élite. Que ferait-il là si ce n'était pour Grey ?

Il lui sourit faussement en retour en disant qu'il serait ravi d'aider le ministère.

\- Parfait. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est nous remettre les souvenirs de cette soirée. Soyez rassuré, c'est sans douleur et nous vous les rendrons demain lorsque le procès serait achevé. Nous voulons que les juges assistent à ce que vous avez pu endurer pour juger comme il convient monsieur Mulciber pour son crime. J'ignore si vous le savez, mais nous sommes assez surpris de vous voir aussi calme. Vous sentez vous mal ou incommodé ?

\- Non… Tout va bien.

\- Pas même de séquelles traumatisantes ? Des cauchemars ? Des douleurs fantômes ?

\- Non. J'ai très bien dormi. Affirma Jedusor. Merci de vous en soucier.

\- Donc si on vous demandait de nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, en seriez-vous capable ?

\- Je pense oui.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent une vive exclamation du côté des aurors qui murmuraient des « incroyables ». Le vieillard à la sacoche usa d'un adsum pour attirer une chaise jusqu'à lui afin de s'asseoir et fixa étrangement le jeune garçon. Son regard semblait l'attirer étrangement et c'était très particulier. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un tentait d'infiltrer son esprit, mais plutôt comme si une porte avait été ouverte et que la personne face à lui regardait ce qu'il se trouvait derrière tout en restant sur le palier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le vieux sorcier cassa doucement le contact et dit aux autres :

\- Il dit la vérité. Son esprit est intact et ferme. C'est plutôt rare d'avoir une telle résistance mentale à cet âge pour un sorcier. A moins d'avoir déjà eu l'occasion de subir pire…

Le sourire qu'arborait Jedusor se durcit. Mais le vieil homme n'en dit pas plus. Et Dragonneau commença à lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé du moment où ils avaient quittés leur salle commune pour se rendre à la fête de Slugorn. Tom se mit à soupirer avant de raconter d'une traite ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- J'étais en compagnie de Maria Grey et nous hâtions le pas car nous étions en retard à cause d'elle. Les couloirs étaient plutôt vides alors qu'on franchissait une cour déserte qui était en fait un raccourci jusqu'au lieu de la réception. Et tout à coup, on a vu un détraqueur et j'ai cru que c'était une blague.

\- Une blague ? Interrogea Dragonneau.

\- Oui, des élèves de ma maison avaient métamorphosés plein d'épouvantards en détraqueurs pour Halloween alors on a lancé des ridiculus en croyant que ça les feraient fuir, mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Les ? Il y en avait plusieurs ?

\- Trois. Ce qui eut le mérite de choquer les aurores qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. On a couru et fuit comme on a pu mais ils nous ont encerclés et allaient nous tuer lorsque Maria lança un sortilège dont j'ignore le nom. Elle a projeté une vive lumière et lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs ou de brouillard. Par contre, lorsqu'on se retourna vers le mur, il y avait une fille de notre maison crucifiée. Je crois que c'était la Serpentard la plus populaire, Cassandre Rosier.

\- La connaissiez-vous personnellement ?

\- Non. Je sais qu'il s'agissait d'une personne bienveillante et à l'écoute. Mais je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole.

\- Bien. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Quelqu'un avait écrit en lettres de sang quelque chose comme quoi il ne fallait pas s'en prendre aux Grey sans en assumer les conséquences. J'ai trouvé ça stupide car qui pouvait bien en vouloir à Maria ? Je sais qu'elle et Cassandre Rosier étaient en de bon termes et qu'elle était bien la dernière personne à vouloir la mort de cette fille. Et puis d'un coup, je l'air vu éclater de rire comme si elle était folle. Ça m'a surpris, elle ne se comportait jamais comme ça en temps normal. Et puis le préfet arriva. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était là, c'était très étrange, il était censé se trouver à la fête, je l'avais croisé trente minutes plus tôt dans les couloirs et il était de bonne humeur et clamait à tous que les serpentards allaient gagner la coupe des maisons cette année avec la décoration qu'on avait fait. L'imaginer tenter de nous tuer moins d'une heure plus tard est... impossible. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il regarda le cadavre de la fille Rossier avant de regarder Grey d'un air furieux. Je me souviens très clairement l'avoir entendu dire Endoloris. Je me suis interposé et ait dit à Maria de fuir. Et ensuite plus rien, si ce n'est une intense souffrance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après. Avoua-t-il. Je ne peux pas vous aider plus.

\- C'est déjà très bien. Assura Dragonneau. Nous avons recueilli votre témoignage. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, nous empruntons votre souvenir que nous vous rendrons dès la fin du procès.

Tom acquiesça avant que le vieil homme ne prenne sa baguette en murmurant quelques mots et en tirant une substance fantomatique de la tempe de Jedusor qu'il conserva dans une fiole et qu'il rangea dans sa sacoche. Il se sentit alors très fatigué et dégagé d'un grand poids sans se douter de quoi ça provenait. Il se sentait vide de quelque chose, mais il avait oublié de quoi.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Fit le vieil homme, c'est la collecte, c'est totalement normal. Vous serez fatigué aujourd'hui, mais tout ira mieux demain lorsque vous récupérez vos souvenirs.

Il acquiesça avant de se rendormir suite à une potion sans rêve qu'on lui donna par la suite.

Les aurores se regardèrent perplexes alors que Leta fit simplement :

\- Je pense que cette affaire cache quelque chose de bien plus complexe qu'on puisse le croire. Comment trois détraqueurs ont pu quitter Askaban pour traquer deux jeunes sorciers à Poudlard ? Et comment une petite fille de 11 ans a-t-elle pu les faire disparaitre voir les détruire ? Parce que finalement, personne n'a revu ces détraqueurs depuis. Donc il va falloir chercher celui qui aurait pu détacher ces créatures sinistres ici. Ce serait terrible si les journaux reléguaient l'affaire en exposant l'incompétence du ministère. Ca desservirait tout le monde et vu la guerre qui s'engage...

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un patient hurler de souffrance. Les aurors se mirent sur le qui-vive alors que Lupus expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un premier année en train de faire repousser tous ses os et que le moment de la colonne vertébrale était un des plus difficiles et douloureux.

En tout cas ce fut suffisant pour réveiller Maria Grey qui tremblait encore comme une feuille. D'un coup d'œil, les aurors surent que ça ne serait pas aussi facile qu'avec Jedusor. Même avec un filtre de paix, il était difficile d'instaurer un climat de confiance propice au recueil de souvenir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fit :

\- Je ne souhaite pas en parler. J'ai déjà été victime de tentatives d'assassinats dans le passé, mais je n'ai jamais autant ressentit la haine palpable qu'il avait pour moi. Prenez ce souvenir, faites en ce que vous voulez. Mais laissez-moi tranquille.

 **…**

Dans l'après-midi se tenu le procès. Anoir Black et une partie des professeurs de l'école dont Slugorn et Dumbledore étaient présents. Il y avait aussi la famille Mulciber épaulée les familles Avery, Yaxley et Malfoy, bien que ces derniers évitaient de le crier sous tous les toits.

La cour était là où le Magenmagot se rassemblait pour voter les lois. Il s'agissait d'un grand amphithéatre où il y avait à présent plein de sorciers en robes portant des chapeaux ridicules. Il y avait trois types de robes. Ceux qui portaient des robes rouges étaient les sorciers qui avaient un droit de parole et de siège à l'assemblée du à l'ancienneté de leurs famille et à leurs contributions dans la société sorcière. Un siège était égal à une voix. Donc plus une famille avait de sièges, plus elle était puissante. Les robes bleu marines étaient les fonctionnaires qui devenaient membre du conseil après avoir été élu par les robes rouges pour combler les vides. Seul le ministre de la magie qui présidait chaque jugement portait une robe noire avec un imposant joyau autour du cou. On disait que ce joyau qui jadis aurait appartenu à la couronne anglaise avait le pouvoir de ne faire dire que la vérité à celui qui la regarde.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et l'accusé arriva. Il fut installé à une chaise par des aurors et solidement enchainé. Un silence de mort envahit la pièce suivit de quelques gémissements étouffés qui provenaient sans doute de sa famille.

\- Bien. Fit alors Hector Fawley, actuel ministre de la magie. L'accusé étant présent, que le procès commence. Le procès de Menetios Mulciber, le 2 Novembre 1936. Interrogateur : Hector Lawrence Fawley, Ministre de la magie. Léonard Belial Malfoy, chef du département de la justice magique, Magnus Ryan Weasley, sous-secrétaire principal du ministre. Leta Héloise Lestrange, transcriptrice de ce procès, Thésee Noé Dragonneau, inspecteur principal de l'affaire et Ménétios Philémon Mulciber, coupable présumé. Les charges retenues contre l'accusé sont :

\- A tenté sciemment d'assassiner le chef de la famille Grey.

\- Lui a sciemment nui à de multiples reprises dans le but de la supprimer.

\- A sciemment et en toute connaissance de cause usé des Impardonnables dans le but de tuer et de torturer la victime et son camarade.

\- Qu'il s'est sciemment retrouvé en possession d'objets et de substances magiques fortement interdites par la loi anglaise et dont les dites substances sont mortelles.

\- Par déduction de fait, nous considérons qu'il a sciemment tué la malheureuse Gamma Greengrass ou incité un tiers à le faire de quelque manière que ce soit.

Anoir fut assez impressionné par le nombre d'accusations qui furent porté contre ce malheureux élève. Enfin malheureux… Si on en croyait les journaux qui n'arrêtaient pas d'en faire du mélo à la Tristan et Iseult. Mais que ce sorcier ait été un de ses élèves les plus doués, il n'aura tout de même aucune pitié pour celui qui tenta de tuer sa protégée. Il s'était attaché à la gamine et refusait qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Les actes de Mulciber l'avaient par conséquent mis dans une rage folle.

\- Ménétios Philémon Mulciber, du manoir Mulciber à Inverness, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Fit ce dernier, blême, complètement abattu.

\- Préfet et capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch de la maison serpentard ?

\- En effet.

\- Avez-vous mis Tom Elvis Jedusor sous le doloris ?

\- Je… C'était un accident ! Il s'est interposé, c'est de sa faute !

\- Silence ! Aviez-vous l'intention et la préméditation de tuer Maria Ruth Grey ?

\- Je… Commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par sa sœur qui se mit à hurler.

\- Tais-toi ! Mais tais-toi donc ! Est-ce que tu te rends vraiment compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ?! Que depuis le début tu voulais tuer ma meilleure amie ? Que tu voulais bousiller ton avenir et le nôtre pour te débarrasser d'elle ? Mais qu'à elle fait pour que tu la haïsses ? C'était mon amie ! Ma meilleure amie ! Et à cause de toi elle va me détester ! Comment le frère que j'admirais et qui était un modèle a pu devenir un monstre ?! Qu'est ce qui a mal tourné ?!

\- SILENCE ! Philémon Acheron Mulciber, je vous prierai de faire taire cet enfant ou elle sera mise sous les fers le temps du procès !

\- C'est un scandal ! Hurla la mère. Notre fils est innocent ! On a dû le mettre sous IMPERIUM !

\- Anémonis Urielle Mulciber, l'imperium ne sauvera pas votre fils puisqu'il peut sans le moindre souci se souvenir de ses actes. Il est temps qu'il en prenne la responsabilité.

\- NON !

\- Qu'on la fasse sortir ! exigea le ministre.

D'un coup, des aurors arrivèrent et firent sortir Lady Mulciber de la pièce alors que celle-ci ne cessait de hurler à son enfant de tenir bon et qu'elle l'aimait, qu'ils allaient forcément arranger tout ça. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, le silence revint. Certains sorciers se regardèrent de biais, se demandant si ça valait la peine de continuer, mais les crimes que ce sorcier tout juste majeur avait commis étaient trop lourds pour qu'on les ignore.

\- Reprenons. Fit le ministre. Avez-vous tenté de tuer Maria Grey ?

A ce moment précis, les portes du tribunal s'ouvrirent en grand et un sorcier vêtu de robes obscures arriva à grands pas. Lorsqu'ils le virent entrer, certains le regardèrent avec encore plus de crainte et de dégout qu'Anoir Black.

\- Je suis l'avocat de la défense. Simoninus Mulciber !

\- Tiens donc… Et comment allez-vous empêcher votre… client d'éviter Azkaban ? Mais soit ! L'accusé a bien le droit de se défendre. Faites-vous plaisir… Railla le ministre.

\- J'admets que mon neveu a commis une erreur. Il a vu l'amour de sa vie morte sous ses yeux et a considéré que Maria Grey était coupable. Peut-être que ce n'était pas de sa faute, peut-être pas. Là n'est pas la question. Il a lancé un doloris sur monsieur Jedusor, je l'entends. Mais c'est lui qui s'est délibérément interposé, il aurait pu rester sur le côté et ne rien faire. Aussi, nous avons la question du sortilège de mort. Mon client affirme avoir lancé le sort mais avoir manqué miss Grey de peu. On m'affirme que mister Jedusor s'est très vite remis du sortilège du doloris. C'est assez rare que les victimes soient sur pied le lendemain vu toutes les séquelles que certains endurent toute une vie. Ne serait-il donc pas impossible que finalement, monsieur Jedusor ait juste été frôlé par le sort et non touché ? Dans ces deux cas, bien que mon client ait lancé deux impardonnables, ceux-ci ont échoués. Mon client peut si vous le jugez nécessaire réfléchir à la portée de ses actes à Azkaban. Mais trouvez-vous juste qu'un enfant doive passer quinze ans dans cette prison alors qu'il n'a même pas fini Poudlard ? Il mérite d'être puni oui, mais pas châtié.

Ce discourt avait commencé à créer des débats dans l'assemblée. Ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout… Peut-être fallait-il lui octroyer une seconde chance ? Ce serait bête de briser un avenir si prometteur …

\- La loi est la loi ! s'écria Anoir Black. A lui seul il était parvenu à ramener le silence. Il fixa froidement L'oncle Mulciber qui lui rendit le pire de ses regards haineux. Aux yeux de cette cour, je ne suis peut être rien, mais en tant qu'individu ayant un siège et donc un droit de parole, je me dois d'intervenir car les propos de l'avocat ne sont pas corrects. Maria Grey et Tom Jedusor auraient pu mourir ce jour-là. Le ministère a des preuves, leurs souvenirs. Je tiens aussi à rappeler que monsieur Mulciber aurait été accusé de détention illégale de produits mortels interdits et à la possible mort d'une malheureuse enfant ! Que faites-vous de cela ?

\- Est-ce prouvé ? Répondit Somoninus Mulciber.

\- A t-on encore besoin de preuves alors que votre cher neveu a tout avoué ? Ce procès n'est qu'une formalité et beaucoup ici le savent.

\- Stupide ! La brutalité des aurors est bien connue. Pour que leurs idées fantasques concordent avec la réalité ils sont prêts à tout. Mon neveu a été forcé de dire cela.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je demande au ministre de la magie, en tant que simple citoyen engagé s'il est possible d'employer le véritaserum dans ce procès.

\- Mais…Mais ! C'est inadmissible !

\- Oh, décidément mister Black, vous nous êtes toujours d'une aide précieuse au plus crucial des moments. Fit le ministre clairement impressionné. Qu'on apporte la potion !

\- Un instant ! Le véritaserum est une potion récente et peu utilisée. Je ne crois pas en ces effets. Qui dit que ce n'est pas de l'hypnose ? Je refuse que mon précieux neveu y soit lié.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas choisir à la place de votre client, maitre Mulciber ! Ménétios Mulciber, je vais être clément. Si vous acceptez de boire cette potion et de répondre à nos questions, je réduirai votre peine de trois ans. Acceptez-vous ?

Mulciber accepta, blanc comme un linge. Il savait qu'il en aurait au moins pour quinze ans. Il risquait de devenir fou là-bas avec tous ces détraqueurs. Autant tout dire pour raccourcir sa peine. Il n'avait pas à protéger cet homme.

On lui apporta la potion qu'il but d'un trait. D'un coup il devint morne avec la bouche pâteuse, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Son esprit se vida et les réponses qu'il devait dire s'élevèrent sans crainte ni tabou en lui, comme une délivrance.

\- Donc, vous avouez avoir tué Gamma Greengrass ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué. S'entendit-il répondre. A l'origine, on devait empoisonner Maria Grey le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard. J'ai donné le poison à Cassandre et lui ai promis qu'après on pourrait vivre heureux et riche le reste de notre vie…

Cela fit encore un tolé dans la salle.

\- Donc…vous dites que votre…fiancée aurait tué par inadvertance Gamma Greengrass ?

\- Oui.

Anoir Black roula des yeux. L'histoire d'amour à la roméo et Juliette déviait désormais à la Bonnie and Clyde… Les amants meurtriers manquait plus que ça…

\- Mais comment vous est venue cette idée ? Vous ne l'avez pas pondu tout seul …

\- Un jour, un homme m'a abordé au chemin de traverse. Il disait savoir pour Cassandre et moi et semblait compatir à notre malheur. Il a dit que si nous lui rendions un petit service, il ferait en sorte qu'on soit riches et qu'on puisse quitter le pays pour vivre notre amour ailleurs car nos parents nous destinaient à d'autres. On était prêts à tout pour vivre ensemble sans entrave. On s'aimait et elle est morte.

\- Qui est le sorcier qui vous a recruté ?

\- Je…C'est ! Argh !

Ménetios Mulciber tomba à la renverse sur le sol, mort. On retrouva bien vite l'assassin mais il avait été mis sous imperium du coup le mystère restait entier et ils avaient un cadavre sur les bras.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Grand frère ! Grand frère ! se mit à hurler Diane en pleurant et en hurlant au milieu d'une assemblée désolée et froide. Elle était descendue tout en bas et pleurait sur le cadavre de son frère.

Le père Mulciber était fou de rage. Pas un seul instant il ne s'était imaginé perdre son unique fils, mettant le devenir de sa famille en péril. Il fit claquer son bâton sur le sol, provoquant des étincelles avant de dire :

\- Vous me le paierez. Mon fils s'est fait manipuler par un sorcier qui lui a fait miroiter monts et merveilles pour finir par l'assassiner avant qu'il ne soit trahi. Le ministère de la magie est coupable ! Coupable de ne pas avoir su protéger mon fils ! Je n'en resterai pas là. Allons y. Fit il en se tournant vers Diane.

\- Mais…Et mon frère ?

\- Son âme est déjà partie. Ils ne nous laisserons pas prendre son corps avant l'autopsie. Il va falloir annoncer ça à ta mère.

La cour se dissipa bien vite. Mais Anoir resta assit tout de même, à contempler la foule des huiles quitter la salle alors qu'il entendait toujours la gamine pleurer. Il resta quelques instants seul à contempler le cadavre de tout en haut. Il avait regardé dans sa direction avant de mourir. Quelle fin tragique… Si ça se trouvait, les grey s'étaient servis de lui et de sa fiancée pour leurs sinistres desseins. Même à Poudlard Maria ne pouvait trouver paix et sécurité. Elle n'était à l'abri nulle part.

Il se leva et allait descendre lorsqu'il trouva à quelque mètres de lui une plume. Etrange endroit pour perdre un effet personnel. C'était une plume d'augurey. Ce sinistre oiseau qui apportait la mort. Comme il ne croyait ni aux légendes ni aux coïncidences, il lança à tout hasard un revelio.

Et la plume se transforma….en cheveu.

Anoir sourit de toutes ses dents. Ce cheveu allait conduire le coupable soit à Azkaban soit au cimetière.

 **A suivre…**


	28. Et après ?

**Chapitre 27 : Et après ?**

Les futurs Dragonneaux habitaient au bout de la Spring Mews, la ruelle du printemps qui était coincée entre Crawford Street et York Street, à deux pas de Baker Street là où résidait encore le très célèbre excentrique Sherlock Holmes, un sorcier réputé célèbre pour résoudre les mystères les plus insolubles, mais aussi jugé indigne de confiance car trop excentrique, embarquant dans ses enquêtes moldus ou crackmols, créatures magiques saugrenues et causant toujours des soucis au ministère. Accompagné d'un certain Watson, un moldu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, ils parcouraient les Londres moldu et sorciers en quête des bizarreries les plus cocaces.

C'était dire quels curieux voisins Leta et Thésée avaient. Ces derniers possédaient la totalité du pâté de maison accessible uniquement par la Spring Mews et très bien gardé. De puissants sortilèges protégeaient les lieux qui ont toujours appartenus aux Lestranges. On appelait même Spring Mews, le palais d'hiver Lestrange. Il était décoré dans des gouts très sobres qui dataient du siècle dernier. Les murs étaient presque délavés et les escaliers bien sombres. Leta et Thésée venaient juste d'y emménager et songeaient à refaire la décoration.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était bien loin de leurs préoccupations. Ils revenaient tout juste du procès et Thésée était dans une rage folle. Aussitôt sortit de la cheminée, il fit exploser un vase par terre, une lampe, tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il se défoulait comme il pouvait afin d'oublier la honte qu'il avait subi à ce procès qui eut le malheur de se terminer par la mort de l'accusé.

\- Arrêtes mon chéri, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Fit Leta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant il faut assumer et retrouver celui qui a fait ça.

\- Comme si c'était possible ! Tu as vu la même choque que moi ? Le sorcier qui a fait ça était un pro, il a mis sous imperium un de nos collègue qui a fini par tuer le fils Mulciber. Et maintenant, j'ai toute leur famille sur le dos, y compris cet enfoiré de Simoninus ! Dès que ça sent le coup foireux il y est. Il serait bien capable de me faire tomber avec preuves à l'appui pour ça. Fit il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

D'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tous deux sursautèrent. Leta partit ouvrir, les elfes de maison ayant mieux à faire. Elle laissa couler son œil dans le judas avant de pousser une exclamation.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Holmes. Et il est ivre.

\- Ne le laisse pas entrer. Fit Thésee qui n'était pas d'humeur.

\- Trop tard ! ha ha !

\- Leta !

\- Il a forcé la porte ! répliqua-t-elle outrée.

\- Holmes ! C'est une violation de domicile ! On peut vous juger pour ça !

\- Qui ça ? Moi ? Le ministère aurait trop à perdre à m'envoyer sous les verrous. Vous imaginez ? Sherlock Holmes, le héros de la première guerre, emprisonné. Déjà que l'Angleterre est tombé bien bas avec l'affaire Potter alors si jamais ils devaient me mettre sous les verrous, comment l'Europe nous verraient ? Vous auriez du Whisky ? Je me contenterai d'un pure malt.

\- Ben voyons… Fit Thésee en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais vous chercher ça. Fit Leta d'un air serviable. Allez-vous installer dans le salon en attendant.

Ce dernier se traina jusqu'à un fauteuil en bois précieux doublé de soie et s'y laissa tomber de tout son poids. Un crac se fit entendre alors que l'enquêteur soupira d'aise. Dragonneau plissa des yeux d'un air dégouté avant d'utiliser un réparo sur les objets qu'il avait cassé avant de se rendre dans le salon et de s'asseoir sur un canapé en croisant les doigts.

Il regarda Holmes d'un air mauvais parce que celui-ci avait parlé de l'affaire Potter qui était taboue au ministère. Cet homme était un véritable hérétique, il ne croyait en rien, pas même à l'honneur du ministère. Mais oser prononcer le nom des Potter, c'était jouer avec le feu.

Ça avait assez secoué l'Angleterre trois quatre ans plus tôt. Tout le monde savait que depuis la guerre de Eindoven qui dura de 1914 à 1918, l'Angleterre n'était plus une démocratie. Elle était plongée dans un régime autoritaire tenu fermement par les membres du Magenmagot et plus précisément par les Malfoy. Et cette Oligarchie ne faisait que manipuler Ministres après ministre car le ministre de la magie est élu par le Magenmagot qui décide des lois, mais ces membres sont gouvernés par les plus puissantes familles de sang pur qui décident de l'avenir du pays.

Donc, après la guerre de Eindoven qui fut un conflit européen de très grande ampleur, on tenta de remettre de l'ordre. Beaucoup de choses terribles furent cachées aux sorciers lambda pour éviter des soulèvements sauf que Nataniel Potter, un éminent membre du magenmagot fut contre et tenta de révéler cette vérité enfuie et finit assassiné pour sauvegarder les apparences. Sauf que ça se sut grâce aux efforts de son fils, Lacklan Potter un célèbre reporter et écrivain à succès qui parvint à tout faire publier et ça créa le buzz. Tous les journaux du monde sorcier en parlèrent, montant Nataniel Potter (l'arrière arrière-grand-père d'Harry Potter) en martyr pour la liberté des informations, de la presse et pour dénoncer les troubles totalitaires en anglerre. Le ministère de la magie n'avait toujours pas regagné sa réputation d'alors. Et les rapports avec les autres pays furent durant un temps difficiles.

\- Bon il arrive ce whisky ! beugla Holmes. J'ai soif.

Sherlock Holmes quant à lui était comme à son habitude au cœur de cette affaire. Autrefois aurore puis langue de plomb au ministère de la magie, il tenta d'aider du mieux possible les Potter à rétablir la justice et la démocratie. Mais après autant de temps sans résultats, dégouté par la politique et par l'absurdité de leur gouvernement, il sombra dans l'alcool ou le fit il croire ? En tout cas tous le croyaient. Mais son titre de héros parmi les héro le rendait intouchable ce qui lui permettait de commettre des infractions tintées de moqueries adressés au gouvernement et qui malheureusement tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

\- Voici vos verres. Fit Leta en arrivant avec deux verres, l'un pour son fiancé et l'autre pour leur invité indésirable.

Holmes s'empara de son verre, le renifla avec attention avant d'en boire de grandes gorgées bien audibles. Puis soudain, il se figea.

\- Eh merde… Tu as saccagé mon whisky avec une potion anti gueule de bois ! Sacrilège !

Dragonneau continua de boire dans un verre contenant du philtre de paix, ce qui le mit dans de meilleures conditions pour supporter Holmes qui hurlait au scandale.

\- C'est mon whisky. Fit simplement Leta. Et désormais je pense que vous êtes suffisamment sobre pour retourner chez vous vous arranger un peu. Regardez-vous, vous empestez l'alcool, ça va vous jouer de mauvais tours plus tard avec votre foie. Soyez prudent.

\- Tss… On repassera pour votre sens de l'hospitalité. Vous savez que Zeus aurait foudroyé pour moins que ça ? Il faut toujours avoir un sens aigu de l'hospitalité dans la vie ou le karma te le rendra.

\- Eh bien il me rendra. ( je doute à ce moment-là qu'elle sache que deux à trois ans plus tard elle mourra brulée vive par Grindelwald) fit Leta. Je m'en moque. Nous avons eu une journée chargée et nous sommes épuisés.

\- Hum… Ah oui, ce procès qui a mal tourné au ministère. Et un gamin qui a été tué avant de révéler le nom de ses employeurs…

\- Tu sais quelque chose à propos de tout ça ? Demanda alors Dragonneau

\- Hum…

\- Holmes !

\- La gamine qui était ciblée au départ. C'était quoi déjà son nom ? Maryse ? Martha ? Marion ?

\- Maria Grey. Fit froidement Leta. Elle s'appelle Maria Grey.

\- Oui, c'est ça... Maria Grey. Et savez-vous combien de sièges constitue le magenmagot ?

\- Environ 900 pourquoi ? Demanda Leta

\- Et sur ces 900, combien en possède les Grey ?

\- Je…

\- Plus de la moitié. Les Grantschester en ont 250 et les Stones et les Whitechapel se partagent le reste. Donc pour résumer, ceux qui détiennent le plus de pouvoir ce sont les Grey et si vous vous en prenez à eux ils vous détruiront, comme ce garçon à ce procès. Donc même si cette enfant a survécu malgré elle à ce petit tour mortel à Poudlard, au final, les Grey remporteront la guerre. Je vais vous annoncer une chose bien triste, mais réaliste. Maria Grey va mourir. Et si vous voulez couler des jours heureux vous devriez l'ignorer.

\- Je refuse d'abandonner cette enfant s'écria Leta. Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Sauf que ce sont les Grey qui décident de ce qui est juste… Et ça sera toujours le cas. Mais je ne vais pas vous forcer après tout, ce n'était qu'un conseil de ma part. Faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie… Mais si vous voulez vivre, laissez tomber l'affaire et ignorez les. Ça représente une vie calme et honorable, ce n'est pas honteux vous savez.

 **…**

Ces derniers jours les hiboux n'arrêtaient pas de pleuvoir dans la grande salle. Le daily prophet, the Sorcerer, la gazette du sorcier, sorcière hebdo…. Les journaux s'étaient emparés de l'affaire et tout le monde en parlait. A part à Poudlard, l'œil du cyclone où tout s'était déroulé. Les gens savaient, lisaient, se renseignaient… Mais il suffisait qu'un serpentard apparaisse pour qu'un silence de plomb retentisse. Les serpents étaient au fond du trou. Impossible pour eux d'aller plus loin et encore moins d'en sortir. C'était compréhensible, lorsqu'ils apprirent ce qu'avait fait leur préfet, la plupart ne purent tout simplement pas l'accepter. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment leur héros, ce préfet qui était un modèle pour eux avait pu faire ça. Et pire encore furent ceux qui les connaissaient, Mulciber et Rosier.

Tom et Maria sortirent de l'infirmerie le 4 au soir et le cinq, la vie reprenait son cours. Mais les choses avaient changées. Maria était toujours plus ou moins remarquée partout où elle allait, mais la majeure partie de ceux qui la croisaient, même des Gryffondor avaient pour elle des gestes de sympathie mais c'était au tour de Diane de vivre un calvaire. Partout on la regardait comme si c'était elle et non son frère qui avait été coupable. Certains disaient qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Grey pour mieux aider son frère à la tuer, ce qui était totalement faux.

\- Diane !

Cette dernière se retourna subitement lorsqu'elle vit Eole et Maria accompagnés de Jedusor puis d'Ophion, Avery et Malfoy qui trainait des pieds.

\- Mais… Que faites-vous ici ? Laissez-moi tranquille. Mon frère est mort.

Après le repas, ils avaient fouillés toute l'école jusqu'à monter au septième étage pour la trouver. C'était un étage désert, il n'y avait rien à part des tapisseries pleines de poussière, la tour d'astronomie et la salle de divination.

\- On ne peut pas te laisser ressasser ça toute seule. Fit Eole en lui prenant les mains. Nous croyons tous en toi et c'est pour cette raison qu'on va discuter.

Sauf que cette phrase n'a pas totalement fait l'unanimité. Jedusor allait partir lorsque Maria le retint par le bras.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester une minute de plus avec la sœur d'un tortionnaire doublé d'un meurtrier.

A ces mots, Diane fut incapable de relever la tête alors que ses mains ne cessaient de trembler. Comment pouvait-elle regarder Tom Jedusor en face alors que son frère l'avait torturé ?

\- Il me semble que tu voulais être mis au courant de certaines choses pas vrai ? Fit Maria. Si tu veux les entendre fais un effort et reste.

Jedusor ne dit rien mais acquiesça. A sept, ils montèrent dans la tour d'astronomie bien qu'il fasse particulièrement froid en cette saison.

\- Calidi Statim. Fit Avery alors que Malfoy attirait quelques chaises à l'aide de sa baguette pour que tous puissent s'asseoir.

Ils s'assirent en cercle autour d'une flamme qui vacillait péniblement mais qui dégageait suffisamment de chaleur pour eux tous.

\- J'ai volé ça aux cuisines. Fit Ophion en montrant les marshmallow magiques. Ces derniers pouvaient se transformer aléatoirement en monstre et bouger avant de se faire dévorer.

La nouvelle fut plutôt bien accueillie sauf par sa sœur qui lui reprocha le fait qu'à cause de lui ils allaient grossir. Mais c'était Eole, sans commentaire.

\- Je… écoutez. Fit alors Diane. Vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas du genre à vous mentir pas vrai ? Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête.

\- Si tu avais été honnête, lança froidement Jedusor, on ne t'aurait pas répartie à Serpentard. N'essaie pas de nous leurrer.

\- Mais…

\- Il a raison. Fit Maria. On est des Serpentards. On est ingénieux, déterminés, ambitieux, rusés et surtout on se fiche du règlement.

\- Parle pour toi ! répliqua Eole. Avec tous les points que tu nous a fait perdre.

\- Certes ! Mais ce que je veux dire par là, c'est qu'avec toutes ces qualités ou défauts, on finit par cumuler les secrets et les mensonges. Tu ne trouveras pas un Serpentard qui ne mentira pas que ce soit par omission ou autre. Nous tous ici présents sommes des menteurs.

Aucun d'entre eux ne tenta de se défendre. Car ils savaient à quel point les secrets étaient importants. Leur vie toute entière se jouait dessus.

\- Mais des choses graves se sont produites et des personnes sont mortes. Je suis certaine que le coupable est encore quelque part dans l'école.

\- Attends ! S'écria Malfoy. Je croyais que le seul coupable était Mulciber. C'est lui qui a tué Greengrass et embarqué Rosier dans sa chute non ? Tout devrait être terminé pas vrai ?

\- Non, rien n'est fini. Les choses ne font que commencer. On sait de source sûre que Mulciber est mort parce qu'il était sur le point de dénoncer celui qui l'avait manipulé. Si ça se trouve, c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait et qu'on ne soupçonnerait même pas. Fit Maria en prenant une bouchée de Marshmallow.

\- Et en quoi ça nous regarde ? Fit Malfoy. Pour vous cinq je veux bien. Mais et nous deux ? Fit-il en désignant Avery et lui. On n'a rien à se reprocher.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Eole. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de transformer des épouvantards en détraqueurs pour Halloween.

\- Des détraqueurs nous ont attaqués Jedusor et moi. Fit Maria. On aurait pu mourir. Essayez de vous rappeler à qui vous avez bien pu en parler.

\- C'est peine perdue Grey… Soupira Ophion. Tu connais Abraxas, dès qu'il a une idée en tête il faut qu'il en parle à tout le monde. Et c'est Mulciber qui l'a aidé sur ce coup-là.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Malfoy, alors que celui-ci se mit à rougir, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- Mais… Sur le coup j'ai vraiment pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Mulciber disait qu'on allait obtenir beaucoup de points de maison grâce à ça. C'était censé être un secret entre nous.

\- Attendez, fit Avery. Moi, je crois en avoir parlé à un professeur. Je…c'était Lagirouette.

\- Lagirouette… Murmura Maria

Ce sorcier beau comme un dieu qui venait tout droit de France et qui ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance… Ca tenait la route.

\- De quoi vous avez parlé ?

\- C'était quand on était collés. Je devais astiquer et entretenir tous les balais, il y en avait plus d'une centaine. A la fin de la semaine, Lagirouette m'avait demandé ce que j'avais fait pour être collé si sévèrement. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était parce que Malfoy et moi avions tentés d'introduire un dragon dans l'école… Je lui avais dit qu'à la base on voulait transformer des épouvantards en détraqueurs mais que c'était trop difficile. Il m'a alors dit que c'était une excellente idée et qu'il était certain que ça serait un succès. Et après ça il a été très gentil et me fit partir en avance. J'avais été très heureux sur le coup mais… Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

\- Julius… Fit Eole avec calme. Comment ce prof aurait-il pu te demander ça ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Si tu étais en retenue avec lui, il savait déjà tout à ton sujet. Comment ce professeur aurait pu t'encourager à faire une chose aussi dangereuse ? C'est très difficile de métamorphoser des créatures magiques en d'autres. C'est le niveau le plus complexe. Même mulciber aurait eu du mal voir il n'y serait pas parvenu. Donc comment ?

\- J'ai une hypothèse. Commença Maria. Mais c'est assez tiré par les cheveux. Imaginons un seul instant que ce ne soit pas Mulciber qui ait aidé Malfoy et Avery à créer ces faux détraqueurs, mais Lagirouette transformé en Mulciber. Peut-être que Lagirouette n'est pas qu'un ex joueur de Quiditch de renommée mondiale, mais aussi un excellent maitre des métamorphoses. Il aurait pu faire du polinectar et se faire passer pour Mulciber.

\- Mais c'est délirant ce que tu dis. Fit Ophion. Comment y croire ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu Mulciber boire fréquemment à une gourde ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Oui. Il disait qu'il avait attrapé une sorte de pneumonie magique et qu'il devait prendre fréquemment un médicament pour se soigner complètement. Donc ça n'était un médicament ?!

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Fit Maria. On n'a pas de preuves.

\- Attendez… Que… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'insinuer ? Demanda alors Diane

\- Ce qu'on essaie de dire, commença Maria, c'est que ton frère n'a peut-être pas tous les torts. Il faut mener l'enquête.

 **A suivre…**

 **Calidi Statim : qu'il fasse chaud tout de suite. **

**Je n'ai pas inventé le personnage de Sherlock Holmes mais vu qu'il a vécu au même moment que tout ce beau monde, je n'allais pas l'oublier… Il est sans doute très OOC mais on s'en fout.**

 **Je ne fais que survoler le passage concernant la guerre de Eindoven (1914-1918) car je vais en parler plus tard lorsque Binns cessera d'être barbant donc dans trois ou quatre chapitres.**

 **A toi, guest de toujours : Je suis très contente que la fic suive un chemin qui te plaise. Actuellement, je pense qu'on en est aux deux tiers de la première année de Maria Grey à Poudlard. Il reste du temps pour parler de tout ça. Le flash back du crash du Titanic arrivera dans au moins deux trois ans de l'histoire de Maria, lorsqu'on atteindra la zone des crimes de Grindelward. Dans le film, Leta en parle. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle sera en troisième année je compte davantage parler d'animaux fantastiques avec le cours obligatoire de soins aux créatures magiques. Pour le moment j'ai planifié les grandes lignes jusqu'à la quatrième année. Mais pour le moment j'aimerai si possible essayer de finir la première année durant les vacances, en moins de six chapitres mais je ne crois pas y arriver. Et pour les fics à te conseiller, il y a sans hésiter une traduction française de l'incroyable fic nommée the black heir de FirePhoenix8, elle se nomme l'héritier des black d'arianeth malfoy. J'aime aussi la fic Invisible de Krix27 qui est traduite de la fic de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan. Je pense qu'avec ces deux-là tu as de la lecture. Voilà, à une prochaine et bonne fêtes si tu ne reviewe pas entre temps… **


	29. Outsider

**Chapitre 28 : Outsider**

\- Grey ! Attends !

Maria se retourna vers Jedusor, surprise. Le groupe allait se séparer pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs afin de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, le lendemain allant être sans répit avec ces cours qui reprenaient. Eole et Diane l'attendaient silencieusement mais on voyait bien que la première aurait bien baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire si l'étiquette le lui permettait. Elle leur sourit gentiment en leur conseillant de ne pas l'attendre, qu'elle les rejoindrait bien vite.

\- Si tu nous réveilles en revenant… Menaça Eole.

\- Je ferais attention.

Eole ouvrit la porte et réconforta Diane en parlant dans le vide de sujets ou autres. La pauvre ressemblait plus à un cadavre ambulant qu'autre chose… Maria espérait qu'ils retrouveraient vite la Diane enjouée et mature qu'ils connaissaient parce que voir Eole tenter de la remplacer en lui remontant le moral et en l'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait lui semblait si bizarre…

Les deux filles disparurent derrière une porte de même que les autres garçons qui les accompagnaient. Du coup, ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la salle commune de Serpentard. D'ordinaire, il avait plus de monde éveillé à cette heure, mais la mort de Mulciber avait porté un coup dur au moral des verts et argents et comme c'était une intense période de révision, tous voulaient dormir un maximum pour se réveiller frais et dispo et assurer le lendemain. Le moine gras disait bien à qui voulait l'entendre que le pire ennemi des études était le manque de sommeil.

\- Bon… Quelle est ta question ? Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur un des canapés en cuir vert dragon de la pièce. Son regard était rivé sur les flammes vertes qui ondulaient dans la cheminée.

Jedusor s'assit en face d'elle, le regard anormalement sérieux. Elle savait qu'il était parfois trop curieux pour son bien et qu'il n'hésitait pas à aller au bout de ses questionnements jusqu'à fouiner dans des affaires qui ne le regardait pas quitte à jouer les niffleurs jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité soit rassasiée. Il n'était pas prêt de la lâcher de sitôt. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait accepté de révéler une partie de ses secrets à Eole et Diane dans le but de gagner leur confiance. Elle pourrait bien faire de même avec lui ? Au moins aurait-il un os à ronger ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Qui es-tu exactement ? J'ai fait des recherches sur ta famille. On peut trouver beaucoup de choses sur les Grey dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Je sais que ta famille a donné naissance à beaucoup de très puissants sorciers et que certains sortilèges ont été créés par tes ancêtres. Le nom des Grey est visible dans pas mal des livres que j'ai lu, y compris dans les livres d'histoire. Mais plus rien à partir du 19ème siècle. C'est comme si toute ta famille était passée à la trappe. Et puis soudain on tente de te tuer… Depuis que je te connais, tu ne me parles que de survie. Qui est ce qui cherche à te tuer ? Comment es-tu devenue orpheline ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse autant ? Parce qu'à cause de moi, tu as failli y passer ? Parce que j'ai piqué ta curiosité ? Ou tout simplement pour mieux me tourmenter ?

\- Tu m'as dit qu'on était amis tu te souviens ? C'était juste avant que je me prenne un endoloris pour te protéger. Me raconter ta vie, c'est la moindre des choses vu ce qui s'est passé.

Maria se mit à soupirer avant de se mettre à parler. Elle lui raconta le fruit de ses recherches sur sa famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, son père qui était l'héritier de la famille Grey et Roi d'Ecosse, puis sa mère, une sorcière de la famille Grantschester.

\- Comme le Gryffondor qui était à l'infirmerie ? Celui qui avait perdu ses os lors d'une dispute en début d'année ?

\- Oui… Il s'appelle Charles Grantschester et c'est un de mes cousins. Il est de ma famille la plus proche. Mais on se connait à peine parce que ma mère a vite coupé les ponts avec sa famille, du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Mais si ton père était Roi d'Ecosse, tu es une princesse. Qui voudrait bien te tuer ?

Elle sortit un anneau orné d'une pierre noire d'en dessous ses robes, qu'elle portait en pendentif partout où elle allait. Elle posa la bague sur la table tout en fixant Jedusor qui la regardait interloqué.

\- Les Grey veulent me tuer à cause de cette bague. Fit-elle simplement.

Il la regarda suspicieusement. Une bague ? Et même pas en or en plus … Comment était-ce possible ? Il resta silencieux sur ce que Maria avait dit à propos des Grey. Il avait bien été abandonné dans un orphelinat moldu lui, alors qu'une famille aussi prestigieuse veuille la tuer… Aux vues de ce qu'il avait expérimenté il y avait quelques jours, il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter.

\- Ce n'est qu'une bague. Tu ne peux pas la leur donner ?

Maria se mit à sourire.

\- Si je leur donne cette bague, je mourrais.

Il plissa des yeux alors que Maria releva ses robes pour qu'il puisse voir une marque s'entortiller autour de son poignet. Ça ressemblait à une brulure, il ne savait pas trop.

\- A ma naissance, le château familial a été attaqué. Ma mère et mes sœurs ont été tués et mon père eut tout juste le temps de me confier à un elfe de maison avant de mourir à son tour. Il m'a fait promettre de les venger et de survivre par tous les moyens. C'était un serment inviolable. La puissance magique de ce serment m'a maintenu en vie jusqu'à ce que je puisse lancer des sorts avec une baguette. Lorsque je suis allée à Gringots pour régler des affaires, on m'a remis cet anneau. L'anneau du chef du clan des Grey. Cet anneau me donne l'accès aux multiples comptes de la famille et me donne un pouvoir considérable sur le clan. Les Grey dominent toute l'Europe du Nord. Ce sont aussi les premiers à avoir découvert l'Amérique. Ils sont une des premières familles sorcières d'Europe. Leur existence remonte à l'Antiquité. Et cette bague est tout aussi ancienne. Elle a entre autre été portée par la puissante sorcière Morgane. Rien que ça.

Jedusor la regardait dans rien dire, alors que Maria continuait de lui expliquer les origines de son clan à travers les âges comme se plaisaient à le faire Malfoy et d'autres autour du feu lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. La seule différence, c'est que la famille Malfoy n'existait que depuis cinq siècles car ils descendaient des black qui eux à entendre Maria étaient un prolongement de la famille Grey. Donc les Malfoy descendaient des Grey. Si les Black avaient une histoire qui s'étendait sur mille ans, les Grey n'avaient pas assez des archives nationales pour stocker l'histoire du leur. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écoutait il se rendit compte de l'ampleur que cette famille devait avoir sur le pays voir au-delà et pourquoi elle tenait les autres en respect.

\- Pourquoi me dit tu tout ça à moi ? Je pourrais voler cette bague et la donner à ces gens.

\- C'est impossible. Répondit simplement Maria. Essaie de la prendre et tes doigts se nécroseront. Seuls les Goblins peuvent se saisir de la bague et juste dans le cas où le précédent propriétaire meurt sans l'avoir donné à son successeur. Les Goblins ont créé cette bague qui est faire de mitiril ouvragé et d'un cœur d'onix. Un très puissant sortilège l'habite, ce qui fait de moi l'unique personne à pouvoir la porter.

\- Mais ces gens veulent cette bague et tu ne peux pas la leur donner.

\- Ces gens sont dangereux Jedusor. Ils n'ont eu aucun remord à tuer ma mère qui était une Grantschester et mon père était un puissant sorcier. Leur but est de récupérer le contrôle du clan des Grey, sans doute des gens qui ont du mal à supporter de rester dans l'ombre et comme ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux et qu'ils ne veulent pas avoir du sang de gamine sur les mains, ils préfèrent envoyer des assassins faire le sale travail.

\- Et c'est ce qui est arrivé avec Mulciber ?

\- Ils ont tentés de me tuer à plusieurs reprises aux états Unis en me ratant de peu à chaque fois. Avant qu'on se rencontre ils m'avaient envoyé une fausse lettre d'admission de Poudlard qui était en fait un portoloin qui m'aurait conduit droit vers la mort. A Poudlard ils ont tués Gamma Greengrass parce qu'elle a bu le verre qui m'était destiné. Ils ont réessayés dans la forêt interdite et ont échoués. Et la dernière fut avec toi lorsqu'ils ont lâchés des détraqueurs sur nous et manipulés Mulciber pour qu'il me tue. Comme il allait tout avouer, ils l'ont tué. Et à chaque fois ils n'ont laissés aucune trace qui pourrait les incriminer. Rien.

\- Et Martial Lagirouette ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait être mêlé à tout ça ? C'est un professeur.

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Mais il est Français.

\- Et alors ?

\- Les Français et les Anglais se sont toujours fais la guerre, d'autant plus depuis la guerre de Eindoven.

\- Eindoven ?

\- Ce que vous appelez première guerre mondiale. Enfin bref, ce sorcier est trop gentil pour être honnête. Il cache quelque chose. Si seulement il était possible de trouver des preuves… Même si notre préfet me détestait, il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça. Et pire encore, Cassandre Rosier était quelqu'un de bien. J'ai l'impression d'être responsable de leur mort…

Tom la regardait et surtout l'écoutait sans rien pouvoir dire. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui expliquer, mais ce qu'il comprenait c'est que sa famille voulait la tuer pour le pouvoir et qu'elle se méfiait de tout le monde hormis de lui parce qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de mourir.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver des pistes.

\- Mais pourquoi me fais tu confiance ? Pourquoi m'en avoir dit autant ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai raconté à Eole et Diane une version édulcorée de tout ça en omettant des choses importantes. Eole est une Black, j'ignore si sa branche est fidèle aux Grantschester ou aux Grey. Et Diane est une Mulciber. Ils habitent à Inverness, en Ecosse. Qui sait à qui va leur fidélité… Mais toi, fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Toi, tu es un sorcier qui n'a aucune attache. Tu es puissant et rusé et tu ne fais parti d'aucun groupe. Comme tu as un nom moldu et que tu as grandi là-bas les autres croient que tu es un né de moldu d'autant plus que tu ignores tout ou presque de notre monde. Tu es un outsider. Tu es libre. Admit-elle enfin. Et c'est très rafraichissant tu sais. Tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne, tu es libre de mener la vie que tu veux sans crainte. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'envie Jedusor.

\- Ma vie est loin d'être rose. Moi aussi j'ai souffert. Souffert de la main des moldus qui me traitaient de monstre. A un moment j'ai cru que j'en étais un…

\- Et tu crois sérieusement que le monde sorcier est meilleur ? Je suis passée de foyers d'accueil en foyers d'accueil. Les sorciers qui me gardaient ne le faisaient que pour l'argent et par peur des représailles. Ils ne pouvaient ni me tuer, ni me garder en vie. Pour eux, c'était comme si je n'existais pas. Lorsque des assassins venaient, aucun d'eux ne firent quoi que ce soit pour me protéger. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie. C'est la vie qui ne veut pas de moi.

Tom et Maria se regardèrent droit dans les yeux durant un long moment. Seul le crépitement des flammes comblait le silence. Chacun semblait attiré par l'étincelle qui brillait dans le regard de l'autre. De l'ambition et de la détermination. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre des mois plus tôt, ils se serrèrent la main. La première fois, c'était Maria qui avait incité cet échange. Mais cette fois ci, c'est Tom qui fit le premier pas. Ils se serrèrent la main comme pour attester d'une sorte de pacte entre eux, une amitié naissante. Ils pouvaient avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre.

\- Je suis Tom Jedusor. Fit-il en serrant sa main

\- Maria Grey.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer enfin.

 **…**

Trois semaines avaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient parlés à cœur ouvert. Nous étions le 25 Novembre 1936 et il restait à peine un mois avant Noel. Dans les couloirs on entendait beaucoup d'élèves se demander quels allaient être leurs cadeaux, comment serait décoré le sapin ou à qui ils comptaient envoyer des cadeaux de noël cette année. Et puis il y avait aussi tout un tas de soirées et d'évènements mondains qui faisaient débuter la saison et auquel certains se réjouissaient d'aller. Mais tous ne faisaient que penser à ça pour éviter de songer à la grosse période d'examens qui venait tout juste de se terminer. Maria voyait la bibliothèque se dépeupler de plus en plus. Tant mieux, elle pouvait enfin profiter du calme réparateur que procurait les lieux vidés de leurs occasionnels touristes.

\- Salut. Ça s'est bien passé pour toi ? Demanda alors Jedusor.

\- Je suis plutôt confiante sur mes capacités, pas toi ?

\- Si. Vu comment j'ai révisé, je pense avoir l'une des meilleures moyennes de notre promotion.

\- Pareil… Fit-elle un peu dépitée.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Un problème ?

\- On va avoir cours de vol avec Lagirouette. Cette fois ci il est déterminé à nous apprendre à construire notre propre balai. Je préfèrerai ne pas y aller quitte à faire perdre des points à notre maison. Mais c'est un cours obligatoire. Je doute qu'admettre avoir le vertige me sauve des griffes de Lagirouette. Quoi que… Lupus Sacerdoce m'a à la bonne, ça pourrait marcher.

\- Si elle apprend que tu lui a menti, elle te fera connaitre l'enfer. Comme avec ton cousin qui a hurlé durant des jours le temps que ses os repoussent.

Le sourire de Maria se déforma lentement en une sorte de grimace qui était censé l'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ils étaient dans une bibliothèque après tout.

 **…**

Les premières années des 4 maisons se réunirent sur le terrain d'entrainement où les attendaient déjà leur professeur qui semblait rayonner sous les brefs rayons de soleil. Une bonne partie des filles se mirent à glousser alors que Lagirouette expliquait le but du cours du jour en tentant de se mettre le plus possible en avantage. Maria donna un coup de coude à Eole qui était retombée dans ses travers en lui rappelant que ce sorcier était peut être responsable de la mort de trois personnes, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait que grossir les rangs des groupies finies du fringant prof de vol qui semblait très heureux de son petit effet…

\- Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons passer à la deuxième partie de notre cours. Ces derniers mois, vous avez appris à entretenir un balai, à les différencier et surtout à reconnaitre les différentes espèces de bois. Maintenant, nous allons davantage nous familiariser avec les balais. Prenez chacun un balais et placez-vous en ligne à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

Tous firent ce qu'il leur avait demandé.

\- Placer votre main au-dessus de votre balais, concentrez-vous attentivement et dites « debout ».

\- DEBOUT ! firent tous les premières années en cœur.

Le balai de Maria lui arriva droit dans la main alors que celui de Malfoy lui fracassa le nez. Avery et Black étaient morts de rire. Mais ils déchantèrent vite lorsqu'ils tombèrent parce que leurs balais respectifs fauchèrent leurs jambes. Lagirouette lança un bref episkey sur Malfoy avant d'aller aider des mignonnes de Pouffsoufle en difficulté.

\- Plus je le regarde et plus il m'énerve. Fit Jedusor. Qu'il soit coupable ou non, je me sentirai mieux lorsqu'il quittera Poudlard.

\- C'est une couverture. Si on le provoque, il finira par faire une erreur.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'aider ?

\- Si tu m'aides en retour…

La contrattaque commence.

 **A suivre…**

 **Episkey : redresse les nez explosés.**

 **Pour Shadow : Bonjour, pour commencer, joyeuses fêtes et merci d'avoir reviewé. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu trouves mon histoire intéressante. Je n'ai pas mis cette histoire en crossover avec les animaux fantastiques parce que je considère qu'après une guerre la vie continue. Grindelward sera arrêté et jugé et enfermé en 1945 donc lorsque Maria aura 19 ans. C'est-à-dire un an après la fin de ses cours à Poudlard. Il va se passer des choses et elle sera à paris, c'est certain. Mais pour le moment on ignore tout de la suite surtout que je fais face à des problèmes de temps. Pour le confort de ma fic, j'ai avancé l'histoire de dix ans pour que ça coïncide avec ma fic, mais le soucis, c'est qu'on raconte que pour le trois il y aura aussi un bond dans le futur. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où dans le temps ça va nous embarquer. Il y a aussi un moment, je crois l'avoir lu dans un des livres ou pas ( si ça se trouve c'était dans une fic..), où Jedusor va demander à Grindelwald s'il peut les rejoindre et ce dernier aurait refusé. A quel moment ça pourrait arriver ? On connaitra peut être la totalité de la guerre dans six ans lorsque tous les films seront sortis. Je doute avoir la patience de mettre ma fic en standby jusque-là donc il y aura sans doute des coupes. Grindelward est un pattern de fond qui rythme la vie sorcière en faisant régner la peur. Mais avant ça j'ai encore deux ans et demi d'histoire à raconter … En tous cas j'ai pas mal d'idées et mon principal objectif est de clôturer cette première année pour qu'on passe enfin à la suivante. Du coup, voilà ^u^/'.**


	30. Nous qui avons été oubliés

**Chapitre 29 : Nous qui avons été oubliés**

 **« L'incendie commença dans le centre du transept vers 19 heures le 30 novembre 1936. Puis après avoir pris connaissance de la gravité, les pompiers furent appelés, et le premier camion de pompier arriva vers 20 heures.  
Après une nuit à essayer d'éteindre le sinistre, 88 camions de pompiers, 438 pompiers et 739 policiers ne purent rien faire. Au petit matin, il ne restait plus rien du bâtiment.  
La cause de l'incendie reste obscure, la seule certitude est que vu la taille de l'édifice et la quantité de produits inflammables exposés, un tel feu ne pouvait pas être circonscrit. »**

Le 30 Novembre 1936, un incendie d'une rare violence fit flamber le Crystal Palace de Londres, une des merveilles les plus célèbres de l'époque après l'impressionnante Tour Eiffel construite lors de l'exposition universelle de 1889.

Dans le monde des moldu, la chose fit grand bruit. Tout le monde en parlait. Après tout, il s'agissait de l'un des plus impressionnants symboles de la ville. Une sorte de jardin botanique en plus… Comment avait-il pu prendre feu ? Certains moldus affirmèrent dans les médias que la concentration massive de pesticide et d'engrais auraient pu faire flamber le monument à condition qu'une source de chaleur importante rencontre les substances jugées inflammables. La chose fit les gros titres au moins deux semaines de suite jusqu'à ce que le parlement anglais moldu décide de porter plus d'attention à la composition chimique de leurs engrais et pesticides qui semblaient être en cause. Et puis, tout le monde oublia cette histoire. La routine moldue se poursuivit, le travail, la famille, les amis…

Mais dans le monde des sorciers, Personne n'oublia comment Grindelwald avait pu s'en prendre directement à l'Angleterre en usant de son célèbre feudeymon pour réduire en cendres le ministère de la magie.

Et les journaux du monde entier en parlèrent :

\- Alerte nationale, le ministère de la magie, en proie aux flammes. La marque de Grindelwald. La guerre est proche ! The Sorcerer

\- Catastrophe anglaise, Grindelwald a encore frappé, le ministère est en cendres. Des aurors cherchent s'il y a des survivants. Luminaris, journal Français.

\- Décès du ministre de la magie anglaise, Hector Fawley. L'Angleterre dans le chaos. 's, Etats Unis.

\- Victoire de Grindelwald face à ses détracteurs. Des sangs purs délaissés ne pourraient mieux agir dans leurs propres intérêts. L'ennemi de l'Allemagne se décompose pour le plus grand bien de tous. Vive le chancelier. L'étoile filante, journal de Munick.

\- L'Angleterre est à terre, mais pas morte. Gringott's affirme qu'aucun coffre n'a été volé ou brulé lors de ce spectaculaire incendie. La banque mère de Zurick accepte de réaliser pour ses clients d'importants virements entre ses banques sans intérêts pour prouver à ses clients qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre des tensions à venir. , de Zurick, suisse.

\- Mais que fait l'Angleterre ? La magiecratie de l'USE médusée. L'alliance se déchire morceaux par morceaux. Allemagne, Italie, Espagne… Le ministre Hector Fawley assassiné, l'Europe tremble. Grindelwald, l'ennemi à abattre ? The Russian's Gallery.

\- Hypocrisie face à Pragmatisme. La société anglaise en pleine dérive, face à ce Tsunami de flammes. Seraient ce le début du jugement ? Grindelwald, le nouveau leader Européen, le bâtisseur des temps nouveaux. Edo Prospect, Japon.

\- Vagues massives d'immigration outre méditerranées. Grindelwald terrorise, faut-il ouvrir la voie aux migrants ? Les villes Arabes prises d'assaut. The Caire 1, Egypte.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

 **…**

Cinq jours plus tôt, à Londres : 

L'allée des embrumes était un des lieux les plus malfamés de la ville. Il était déconseillé d'y aller si on ignorait où chercher. Les ruelles étroites et semblant dater du moyen âge plongeaient les intrus dans une nuit sans fin.

Sous terre et bien caché, on y trouvait un de ces nombreux clubs clandestins où se réunissaient des sorciers de l'ombre, que ce soit pour parier de l'argent, des femmes ou débuter une révolution.

Ils ignoraient si oui ou non ils parlaient de révolution, mais dans tous les cas on criait vengeance. Le Midnight avait été réservé pour la nuit dans le but de procurer aux chefs des clans Mulciber et Rosier la plus grande discrétion.

Philémon Mulciber et Achille Rosier. Un Ecossais et un Français.

La mort de leurs enfants avait d'abord laissé place à l'incompréhension, puis à la colère.

Les deux familles n'avaient jamais fait parler d'elles en mal, leurs réputations respectives avaient toujours été au beau fixe et désormais, à cause de l'amour insensé que s'étaient voués leurs enfants, l'opprobre était sur eux. Et pire que tout, la honte. Eux, des sangs purs respectés et respectables devaient se cacher, fuir les railleries et les moqueries du commun. Ils étaient les spectateurs privilégiés de leur chute.

\- Quels imbéciles… Aller jusqu'à vouloir tuer pour roucouler en amoureux… Ils auraient dû nous en parler. Au moins nous aurions pu tenter de les raisonner. Murmura Philémon Mulciber la terre entre les mains, abattu. Et maintenant ils sont morts, tous les deux.

\- L'honneur de nos familles est brisé. Ajouta Achille Rosier. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous jeter la première pierre. Chacune de nos familles a perdu un être cher. Nous ne devons pas nous en vouloir. Poudlard et le Ministère de la magie sont les fautifs. S'ils ne peuvent même pas assurer la protection d'enfants de sorciers de notre condition, comment pourraient-ils servir le pays ?

\- Mais il semblerait que le gouvernement soit plus intéressé par les né de moldus et par le qu'en dira t-on de la magiecratie Européenne que par notre souffrance. Répliqua le père de Ménétios.

Après la guerre d'Eindoven, on décida de créer une société des Nations, un moyen d'empêcher des guerres en Europe dans le but de maintenir paix et équité sur le monde sorcier. Ce projet qui existe encore à ces jours fut nommé USE, union sorcière Européenne. Le tout étant dirigé par des sorciers considérés comme étant les plus puissants magiquement de chaque pays, des sorciers représentant un fort symbole magique, économique et politique. Parfois, un chef d'Etat pouvait cumuler ces titres. Mais en Angleterre une loi stipulait qu'un sorcier ne pouvait pas s'attribuer tous les pouvoirs. Ainsi, les grandes lignes de l'Europe étaient décidées par 27 Magicrates, plutôt 24 depuis près de deux mois si on en croit cet article de la gazette du sorcier :

 _Grindelwald et Fraga, de nouveaux alliés pour une Europe consternée._

 _« Des jours sombres planent sur l'europe, le congrès européen sorcier qui avait failli voler en éclat lors des grandes révoltes noires qui durèrent de 1850 à 1871, rappelons-le, ces grandes vagues insurrectionnelles où de nombreux sorciers noirs se révoltèrent soi-disant contre leurs états car bafoués dans leurs droits respectifs « … » Ces nombreux soulèvement mirent à rude épreuve la magicracie européenne, mais jamais ne la brisa. Or, nous assistons bien malgré nous à un jour malencontreusement historique, après l'élection de Grindelward en tant que grand chancelier d'Allemagne et son départ retentissant de l'union sorcière européenne (USE) en 1934, un an après son coup d'état et sa prise de pouvoir dans l'outre-rhin, c'est l'Italie qui le suivit en 1935 avec le traité de la Triora qui scella l'alliance entre le puissant mage allemand et les princes de la fédération Italienne, avec à leur tête Nero Santana, prince de la république de Venise. Et rebondissement terrible en cette presque fin d'année 1936 avec le départ de l'Espagne de l'USE, suite à une violente guerre civile qui propulsa Belkis Fraga de Castille au sommet du pouvoir espagnol, une tête couronnée au sang noir qui profita de la panique engendrée par son accession au trône d'Espagne pour faire une alliance avec Grindelwald, un vrai traité de nécromanciens. Que Merlin nous vienne en aide … »_

Cependant, ce qui effraie Bruxelle serait sa destruction imminente. Depuis 1918, l'organisation jouissait d'un très grand pouvoir politique à condition que les Etats acceptent de se plier à certaines règles. Mais le Dexit ouvrit en grand les portes aux questionnements les plus sombres. Si l'Allemagne quitte l'Union qui devait servir à protéger la paix sorcière Européenne, signifie elle par conséquent son échec ? Pire encore, vint l'Ixit et le Spaxit. Une close dans le traité de Bruxelle stipule que si jamais un tiers des membres quitte l'Union (9 pays), l'USE devrait se dissoudre. Si cela arrivait, Grindelwald n'aurait face à lui plus personne pour l'empêcher de conquérir l'Europe.

\- C'est intolérable ! Rugit Mulciber Simonius, l'avocat de la famille. Il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Justement… Commença alors Rosier. Que diriez-vous de passer à l'acte ? Pourquoi ne pas montrer au ministère de la magie notre colère et notre déception ? Ça s'est déjà vu en France vers la fin du 18ème siècle lorsque les sorciers se révoltèrent à cause d'un salaire de plus en plus bas et des taxes aberrantes. Et ils recommencèrent lors de la commune de Paris en 1871. Il y eut des morts, mais les sorciers obtinrent gain de cause.

\- Mais comment ? L'Angleterre est différente de la France. On ne se révolte pas ici. Ou peu. Si on fait mine d'attaquer le ministère, les aurores viendront et nous enverront à Azkaban.

\- Peut-être. Consentit Rosier père. Mais nous, nous avons un allié de poids : Grindelwald.

Stupeur. Alors comme ça, Grindelwald était ici, en Angleterre ? Alors que tous le recherchaient activement pour le juger ? L'USE était furieuse, Bruxelles voulait des réponses que le Macusa s'obstinait à ignorer, refusant de perdre la face devant un congrès européen à qui ils ne devaient rien. Les Magicrates avaient laissés un monstre arriver à la tête de l'Allemagne et prendre des mesures alarmantes qui firent de lui le héros du côté noir.

Mais qu'importait tout cela pour Ménétios Mulciber. Qu'avait-il à perdre si ce n'était sa fierté ? Son fils préféré, qu'il avait élevé avec soin depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour qu'il mène haut l'honneur des Mulciber, ce préfet adulé des Serpentards, ce frère parfait qui n'avait aucun défaut, brillant joueur de quiditch , faisant partie de l'élite de Poudlard, avait été tué sous ses yeux.

Un père impuissant assista à la mort injuste de son fils à cause du manque de sécurité du ministère.

Devait-il accepter les excuses hypocrites du gratin de la haute ? De pauvres…pardon, on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour le sauver…mais, c'était trop tard. Ou encore des …Désolé pour toi, Mulciber… On fera tout pour éviter que de telles choses recommencent.

NON !

Il rêvait de se venger, de voir ce pouvoir corrompu et obsolète sombrer dans les flammes du purgatoire. Cet incapable d'Hector Fawley allait payer pour sa mort.

Mais attention, il ne remettait pas en cause la justice. Aussi parfait qu'il était, son fils avait été surprit en pleine tentative de meurtre. C'était dur, mais il devait payer pour ses crimes. Il aurait dû aller à Azkaban et en ressortir douze ans plus tard. Mais il n'était pas question du cimetière. La perte de son fils fut si atroce, si cruelle que sa femme en tomba malade et ne pouvait plus quitter le lit, morte de chagrin. Certes, il lui restait une fille… Diane… Mais faire de cette pauvre enfant son successeur ? Devait-il briser son bonheur pour l'avenir des siens ?

 **…**

\- Merci d'avoir pris sur vous et vos études pour m'accorder un peu de votre temps. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Auxile Goddard, votre nouveau préfet. Et voici ma suppléante, Rictude Bullstrode. Normalement, c'est le directeur de l'école qui nomme les préfets, mais le professeur Dippet et le corps professoral étaient tellement occupés par la presse à démentir toute rumeur infondée et à protéger l'intégrité de Poudlard, que nous, les Serpentards, avons été oubliés.

La maison toute entière qui était présente dans la salle commune se mit à grogner et à se plaindre que c'était toujours comme ça parce que les sangs purs étaient dénigrés. Tout ça pour que des nés de moldus s'intègrent.

\- S'il vous plait ! se mit-il à hurler. Je sais que certains sont contre notre nomination à cette place. Mais nous étions volontaires. Comme vous le savez, je doute pouvoir être aussi doué et talentueux que ne l'était Mulciber.

\- Et moi, je ne serais jamais la lady la plus populaire et la plus charismatique de Poudlard. Rajouta Bullstrode. Mais on ne comprend pas ce qui aurait poussé ces modèles de perfection à tuer cette pauvre Gamma Greengrass, à torturer Tom Jedusor ou à s'en prendre à notre chère Maria Grey.

Tous les regards se tournèrent au fond de la pièce, droit vers les survivants. Ces si chanceux premières années.

\- La honte est sur nous. Reprit Goddard. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour y échapper. On ne peut l'effacer et elle collera toujours à la peau de cette maison.

Un silence pensant retentit. Le deuil des deux préfets affectait tout le monde, y compris les plus jeunes.

\- Mais… Fit alors Diane d'une petite voix. Que faire ? Comment puis-je regagner ma fierté ? Comment puis-je espérer redevenir une Serpentard ?

\- Déjà, commences par relever la tête. Même si ton frère a été accusé des pires crimes et tué d'une manière abjecte, tu te dois de rester fière de ce qu'il a été avant qu'il ne sombre. Il a été un des meilleurs préfets que notre maison n'ait connu, et par Merlin il aurait tant mérité un meilleur sort. Mais comme nous, plus que nous, tu dois faire avec et avancer. Surpasser les railleries, ignorer les froids et les œillades. Tu devras faire tes preuves et montrer aux autres qu'ils doivent te voir pour ce que tu es et non pas comme la sœur d'un meurtrier. Et c'est pareil pour nous ! Tout le monde croit maintenant que notre maison est celle de ceux qui finissent par mal tourner. On doit leur prouver qu'ils ont tort.

\- On a moins de deux cents points. Fit un autre membre de la maison. On ne gagnera jamais la coupe des maisons et sans Mulciber, adieu la coupe de Quiditch. On aura connu mieux comme départ pour ceux qui sont en septième année.

\- Je sais. Nous… Allait dire Goddard alors qu'il n'était plus en état de discourir à cause de toute cette tristesse qu'il ressentait mais qu'il s'était forcé à taire.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire ! reprit Rictude Bullstrode. C'est qu'il est aussi dégouté que vous. Mais moi, en plus de me dégouter, ça m'enrage ! Nos parents étaient fiers d'être des Serpentards et nos prédécesseurs l'étaient de nous passer le flambeau en comptant sur nous pour gagner la coupe des maisons. Mais on va échouer. On va les décevoir. C'est ridicule ! Serdaigle ! Pouffsoufle ! Gryfondor ! Ils espèrent nous voir pleurnicher sur notre sort et se moquer de nous longtemps. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Parce qu'on va se reprendre. On ne gagnera pas cette année, mais l'année prochaine on sera prêts. Parce qu'on va tous s'unir et s'entraider pour combler nos lacunes. Il faut améliorer la moyenne de notre maison et faire des groupes d'études plus intensifs. Je propose même qu'on aille plus loin et que les plus âgés aident les plus jeunes pour créer plus de solidarité dans la maison. Il faut se battre !

Rictude Bullstrode, connue plus tard sous le nom de Rictude Rosenthal, future first lady des Etats Unis sorciers d'Amérique. Face à une Europe quasiment détruite et exsangue, elle aidera à établir le plan de restructuration Européenne et sera présente au procès de Nurmengard, du côté des vainqueurs. Toute sa vie elle se battra pour le droit des femmes de sang pur et fera prospérer toutes les communautés minoritaires des USA. On lui doit la loi Bullstrode qui oblige tous les pensionnats sorciers à répertorier leurs pensionnaires en fonction de leur pureté de sang et qu'importait l'Etat dans lequel ils se trouvaient. En outre, cette loi obligea l'éducation pour tous mais de manière plus contrôlée. La loi adoptée fut un tel tôlé dans le nord qu'un né de moldu finit en 1963 par l'assassiner à coups de couteaux lors d'un gala de charité. Cela fut à l'origine du célèbre procès de New York où pour la première fois, l'Etat condamna un né de moldu à une mort terrible, causant de grandes dissensions à travers les Usa qui se divisèrent avant de voter une loi qui ébranla le monde sorcier tout entier, la célèbre loi Stern, du nom de l'assassin de Bullstrode, une loi qui accorde aux états fédéraux un total pouvoir sur les choix démographiques. Ainsi, il existe des états où seuls les sang purs ont le droit de vivre, d'autres où les sangs purs ne peuvent séjourner plus d'un mois ou des états où les loups garou ou autres créatures magiques n'auraient pas accès. Le futur avait ouvert une vraie boite de Pandore.

 ** _…_**

\- Alors ? Il me faut une réponse unanime. Fit le chef de la famille Rosier. Il nous faut quelqu'un qui connaisse mieux que personne le ministère afin de le détruire de l'intérieur. Vous deux, est ce que vous en êtes ?

\- Évidemment ! rugit Simonius. Philémon ?

Il réfléchissait toujours. Bien sûr qu'il était en colère, mais il hésitait encore. Il refusait que la mort de son fils serve une cause politique basée sur le chaos et la violence, même si ça signifiait, selon les dires de certains que les sangs purs seraient de nouveau au pouvoir, placé sur un pied d'estal à la tête de ce monde. Il ne pouvait faire cela à la mémoire de son fils, son si jeune fils qui se retrouverait à servir de détonateur pour la guerre…

\- Pardonnez mon retard…

Mulciber ouvrit soudainement les yeux et les tourna droit vers le sorcier qui venait d'apparaitre face à lui. Il était entouré de trois sorciers, là pour assurer sa sécurité bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin vu sa force. Il avançait d'un pas décontracté en regardant ironiquement les lieux, le visage caché par une lourde capuche. Il était trempé par la pluie qui sévissait dehors, mais un simple sort et il était sec, ôtant sa capuche pour montrer à tous le visage qui fit le tour du monde. Des traits fins et une peau pale presque pas affectée par le poids des années. De cours cheveux blonds-blancs qui s'évadaient avec un petit je ne sais quoi de libératoire, des yeux verrons si caractéristiques, un bleu glacier qui coupait le souffle et un blanc injecté de sang, souvenir d'un duel passé. Il observait les quelques sorciers présents d'un air froid mais tout en les caressant du regard, les apprivoisant de sa pupille, de sorte que ces sorciers, aussi puissants et purs qu'ils étaient souhaiteraient devenir ses choses, dansant allégrement dans le creux de ses mains alors qu'il concoctait de bien sinistres projets qui le mènerait bientôt à la tête de ce monde.

Pour le plus grand bien.

\- Vous savez qui je suis… débutons.

Et lorsque Mulciber croisa son regard si étrange, si indéfinissable… Tous ses doutes s'évaporèrent. Il avait face à lui le sorcier qui allait venger son fils. Un homme susceptible de tout bouleverser, de mettre le feu à des décennies de mécontentement et de non-dits.

Devant lui se tenait…Grindelwald.

L'unique. Le flamboyant. L'inaltérable.

Grindelwald.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Shadow : Tu as tout compris ! Youpi. Ce n'est pas un hasard si je commence à parler de Jedusor au chapitre trois. Ou qu'elle tente de le sauver dans le chapitre neuf… En tout cas ça me rend contente, parce que ça prouve je j'ai bien géré les entrées de mes personnages dans l'histoire, ça me réconforte. Pour le moment, il est gentil et tout, mais je rappelle qu'il est en première année et n'a tué et torturé personne pour le moment . Je ne veux pas que la romance entre les deux, tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe d'autant que je ne suis pas très douée pour le romantique. Ca devra arriver avec de la frustration, de la jalousie des deux côtés… Au fil du temps il va devenir de plus en possessif et protecteur avec elle et malheureusement, fatalement il y aura un moment où la confiance qu'ils auront l'un dans l'autre se brisera. Mais ça arrivera plutôt en troisième ou quatrième année, avec le meurtre de mimi geignarde et le renvoi de Hagrid. Pour le moment, et ça dura comme ça jusqu'en fin de deuxième année environ, ils ne seront qu'amis, avec des moments de complicité, des cours, la recherche des origines de Jedusor… Pour ce qui est de sa métamorphose en tant que voldemort, je pense qu'à l'école à un moment donné elle se rendra compte qu'il lui cachera de plus en plus de choses et que les personnes qui lui tournent autour n'ont pas l'air d'être seulement des « amis » mais ses futurs partisans. Personnellement, je pense qu'elle aura peur. Peur de ce qu'il sera devenu et peur de finalement le perdre, car dans une prophétie mystérieuse qui apparaitra par la suite, il est dit que tous ceux qu'elle aimera finiront par disparaitre, rendant leur possible amour maudit et un peu torturé… Piouf… Passons à du plus léger. Anoir Black…n'aura sans doute pas la moindre intention de mourir aussi stupidement que tous les autres. J'aime trop ce personnage et pour Maria c'est sans doute ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père. C'est la seule personne dont elle ne remettra jamais ni l'autorité, ni les paroles en question. Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de parution, dans un mois un peu just, j'essaie d'en poster au moins 3 ou 4, mais après c'est selon le temps et l'inspiration. Je ne poste pas un jour précis ou autre. Par contre, l'été j'écris énormément, il peut y avoir un chapitre d'écrit par jour. Moins y'a d'internet, plus j'écris. Je viens de revenir d'un weekend à la campagne et j'ai ramené avec moi trois nouveaux chapitres. Donc c'est vraiment en fonction des disponibilités… C'est chiant mais je suis comme ça, désolée ^^. **

**Et du coup j'ai sorti ce chapitre parce j'étais contente qu'on réviewe et que j'avais hâte de répondre à tes questions.**


	31. Le 30 Novembre 1936, partie une

**Chapitre 30 : Le 30 Novembre 1936 partie une.**

Que dire… Si ce n'était un dimanche. Un jour sans cours. Un jour béni sans aucune obligation particulière…

Pour on ne savait quelle raison, Maria se sentait incroyablement joyeuse. Et Tom d'une humeur massacrante.

Précédemment, les nouveaux préfets ont avec l'aide des sixièmes et septièmes années crées des groupes d'études et cherchés comment faire en sorte que tout le monde soit bien intégré en duo avec un autre sorcier plus âgé sensé aider le plus jeune à améliorer ses compétences. Mais le deal était que chacun tire un enseignement de l'autre et que ça soit profitable à l'ensemble de la maison…

Maria sautillait presque dans les couloirs alors que Tom continuait de tirer la tronche.

\- Tu te rends compte ? On m'a mise avec Weta Knut. Je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup ! On a décoré le jardin ensemble, elle est très drôle.

\- Je suis très heureux pour toi… Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour la sincérité on repassera…

\- Tss …

Jedusor avait de bonnes raison d'être en colère. Primo, Maria avait eu de meilleures notes que lui lors des examens du trimestre, le reléguant à la deuxième place. Et comble du comble, on lui avait mis ce m'as-tu vu de Cassius Rowle entre les pattes. Un quatrième année qui passait son temps à parler de Quiditch et à reluquer des filles … Il essayait toujours de draguer Grey sous ses yeux et ça le mettait vraiment en rogne. Un bel emmerdeur…

Mais le dimanche…. Le dimanche était un jour paisible, quartier libre, juste vivre. Le calme, la tranquillité… Rien que ça.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis si contente que Weta forme un binôme avec moi ?

\- Par pitié Grey je m'en contre…

\- Elle est très douée en métamorphoses. Et on raconte même qu'elle aurait choisi d'intégrer le club de métamorphoses parce que c'est la matière où elle est la plus nulle.

\- Et alors ?

\- Figures toi que ses compétences en potions frôlent les aspics. Et qu'elle adore faire des blagues aux autres.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, Grey. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? C'est pourtant toi qui a besoin de préparer une potion d'invisibilité à base d' Amaranthus caudatus qu'on risque de devoir voler en pleine nuit dans les serres de l'école. Et tout ça juste pour réussir à voler un livre dans la réserve pour concocter une potion sensé révéler tes véritables origines. Sans compter qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un qui sait comment pousser les gens à bout pour qu'on puisse prouver que Lagirouette…

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase, elle se fit surprendre par celui qui tentait discrètement de la tuer depuis le début de l'année, le lucifer de Poudlard….

\- **Pousser les gens à bout pour prouver que je puisse quoi ?** Demanda-t-il froidement en posant une main puissante sur son épaule.

Maria était blême. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir… Elle se mit maladroitement à sourire tout en disant la première connerie qui lui passait par la tête…

\- Porter des sous-vêtements magiques monsieur ! Bafouilla-t-elle. Jedusor et moi nous nous demandions l'origine de toute votre popularité entre votre dentition parfaite et votre corps de rêve. Continua elle toute rouge. Alors… du coup… comme on avait entendue des filles de Gryffondor dire que vous aviez les plus belles… fesses de l'école… bégaya elle. On en a conclu que vous portiez surement des sous-vêtements qui vous avantageaient. Jedusor cherchait juste… à en connaitre la marque… pour vous prendre en modèle. Termina-t-elle sans le regarder.

Elle regarda brièvement Jedusor qui était décomposé. Il ressemblait à Boby, le squelette de l'infirmerie… Le regard qu'il lui lançait signifiait que leurs morts était imminente… C'est vrai… Mieux valait éviter de jouer avec le feu avec son possible futur meurtrier, mais il valait mieux ça qu'être prit la main dans le sac pour plus grave. Mais quand même… Si ça s'ébruitait, tout son fan club personnel allait la tuer.

Soudain, ils l'entendirent rire à gorge déployé. Une minute, puis deux… Ca les glaça littéralement. Puis soudain…

\- Tous les deux, en retenue ! fit Lagirouette en souriant. Alors comme ça on complote pour découvrir la marque de mes sous-vêtements ? C'est trop… Ha ha ha…

Maria soupira tandis qu'elle se résignait à passer le reste de cette si belle journée en retenue avec ce , taré. Mais au moins, elle n'était pas seule. Jedusor était là, lui. Sauf que maintenant, c'était lui qui voulait la trucider, pour l'avoir fait passer pour un pervers !

…

C'est en plein jour que tout commença. L'avenir du monde sorcier, celui d'Hector Fawley, tout.

Ils entrèrent au Crystal palace, ignorèrent les moldus présents qui les regardaient bizarrement à cause de leurs vêtements et tournèrent brutalement vers la deuxième à gauche, l'entrée du staff et allèrent aux toilettes, mirent la tête dans les Wc et plongèrent la tête dans l'eau. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient sous un incroyable puis de lumière, ironiquement le trou des chiottes, qui éclairait l'entrée luxueuse du ministère de la magie.

Mulciber regardait d'un air détaché tous ces sorciers qui couraient sans prendre de pauses, des piles de dossier qui se transformaient en animaux enchantés dans le but d'être livré à un département plus bas… des délégations d'autres pays en visite officielle… Quelle importance cela avait-il ? Puisque tous ces gens allaient mourir.

\- Hey Mulciber ! se fit-il soudain apostropher. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici mon vieux ? Tu n'es pas en congés ?

Ce dernier se figea un instant avant de réaliser que c'était Léonard Malfoy qui lui parlait. Son vieil ami responsable de l'arrestation de son fils.

\- Je suis venu malgré tout. Fit-il en souriant. Tu sais que je suis un accro au travail.

\- Et ta femme, elle va mieux ?

\- Elle court comme un lapin ! S'entendit-il répondre

Au paradis. Lorsqu'il revint chez lui après sa rencontre avec Grindelwald, il découvrit son cadavre. Elle s'était ouvert les veines. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la manière de l'expliquer à sa fille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'effondre de nouveau alors que dans les lettres qu'elle lui envoyait il sentait qu'elle reprenait doucement gout à la vie.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? Fit soudain Malfoy alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur. L'un des types encapuchonnés releva sa capuche et regarda Malfoy droit dans les yeux. Le père d'Abraxas crut y voir la mort. C'est pas vrai… Murmura-t-il. Mulciber, tu n'as pas osé ?

\- Que souhaites-tu obtenir pour ton silence ? Je peux t'avoir n'importe quoi. Toute personne a un prix. Murmura le mage noir.

\- Un prix… J'en ai assez d'être à la tête des aurores. Avoua-t-il alors que l'ascenseur continuait à descendre. Si vous réussissez à m'avoir le poste de Fawley, je veux bien vous accompagner jusqu'en enfer !

Grindelwald se mit à sourire.

\- Adjugé vendu. C'est lui qu'on vient tuer de toute manière.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta subitement et les laissa descendre. Le groupe se dirigea droit vers le magenmagot où un important procès avait lieu. Quel autre lieu serait aussi parfait pour détruire une nation, que le berceau des lois ?

…

Anoir Black venait tout juste de ressortir du département études et généalogie sorcière pour faire analyser un cheveu qu'il avait retrouvé dans d'étranges circonstances sur le lieu du meurtre de Menetios Mulciber. Mais il s'était fait mettre un vent. Le cheveu appartenait soi-disant à un étranger et il fallait passer par tout un tas de procédures pour connaitre le nom du propriétaire de la clé de cette énigme.

Par contre, le fait que ce cheveu appartenait à un étranger réduisait singulièrement la liste des suspects.

\- Dites-moi… Si je vous ramène un autre cheveu pour comparer avec celui-ci… Pourrez-vous me dire s'il provient de la même personne même si vous me taisez l'identité du sorcier que je recherche ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Nous traiterons votre demande dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Très bien alors…

Il allait partir lorsque l'analyste le retint subitement.

\- Attendez ! Elle lui tendit un des livres qu'il avait écrit. Délire paranoïaque des plaisirs de la Rome antique. C'est pour un autographe !

Il décida bon gré mal gré de lui faire ce plaisir et de le dédicacer.

\- Pour qui dois-je le dédicacer ?

\- Pour Miranda Nott. Fit la sorcière. Ma fille.

\- Votre…fille ? Et elle lit ce genre de livre ?

Il croyait décortiquer dans ce livre les différentes pratiques sexuelles réalisées dans la Rome antique.

\- Ma fille va bientôt rentrer à Poudlard. Elle va sur ses onze ans.

Anoir rit silencieusement jaune. Plutôt précoce la gamine… Comment l'éduquait-on à la maison ? Sérieusement ?

\- Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Vous m'en voyez navré…

C'est alors qu'il tenta de quitter les lieux qu'une secousse effroyable fit trembler la terre, à deux doigts de le faire tomber. Puis il entendit des hurlements. Ça venait de plus bas, du cœur du ministère !

\- Oh non !

C'était soit le magenmagot, soit le département des mystères. Il sortit en trombe du service et descendit en vitesse les escaliers. Il tomba alors sur des dizaines de sorciers en robe de cour, brulés pour certains et fuyant le diable. Il tomba sur Malfoy qui sortit en courant du magenmagot en aidant son père à quitter les lieux.

\- Accrochez-vous père. On pourra bientôt transplaner…

\- Mon dieu… Je ne suis plus assez jeune pour ces choses-là moi ... Comment peut-on oser mettre le feu à notre conseil ?!

\- Malfoy ! s'écria Anoir.

\- Black ? Fit le chef des aurores sans comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est dangereux ! Le ministère est en flammes ! Ils… Attention ! Protego ! fit ce dernier pour les protéger des chutes de pierre.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? Je veux savoir !

\- Tu risques ta vie.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de Malfoy. Il descendit le reste des marches à la volée et ouvrit les portes de la salle du magenmagot. Ce fut un vrai carnage. La pièce empestait le sang et la chair humaine grillée. Il y avait de nombreux cadavres dont celui du ministre de la magie, Hector Fawley. Et pire encore, il reconnut les corps des frères Mulciber. C'était à n'y rien comprendre… Que faisaient-ils là, sans robe de cour ? Mais plus important, il y avait un trou béant dans le sol.

Et il savait que ça conduisait directement au département des mystères.

\- J'ai presque peur de comprendre….

Les personnes qui se sont infiltrées ici avaient comme but de tuer le ministre et sans doute de piller le trésor anglais. Bien qu'il déteste se retrouver sur le devant de la scène, il fallait qu'il agisse.

Il sauta dans le trou.

…

Tom et Maria se firent conduire dans les appartements de ce fou furieux de Martial Lagirouette. Et les deux apprentis sorciers n'avaient jamais vu un appartement aussi mal rangé. On ne voyait plus le parquet tant il y avait de fringues et de magasines de musculation partout. Ce cinglé avait des affiches de lui, collé sur tous les murs de sa chambre et ça ne semblait même pas l'embarrasser que d'autres puissent croire qu'il puisse être un vrai narcissique loin d'être net.

\- Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est ranger ma chambre avant mon retour. Si vous parlez à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce, je ferai de votre vie un enfer !

Il leur claqua la porte au nez et repartit avec le sourire, sans doute pour draguer deux ou trois septièmes années… Une fois la porte refermée, Maria entendit Tom hurler :

\- Tu es fière de toi ?! Il nous prend pour ses bonniches ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries sur ces calçons magiques ?! A cause de toi on a perdu une occasion de chercher à établir notre plan.

C'est alors qu'il entendit Maria glousser froidement.

\- Idiot… murmura elle sans dépeindre de son visage sérieux. C'est le plan ! On est dans la chambre de ce psychopathe. Y'a plus qu'à fouiller et ranger en même temps. On trouvera bien quelque chose.

\- En fait… Tu avais tout prévue depuis le début ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as entrainé dans ta chute. Tu l'as fait exprès. Sur le coup j'y ai vraiment cru à ton numéro de grande timide traumatisée.

\- Mais … De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je suis aussi innocente qu'une pâquerette poussant sur la banquise.

\- Mais oui… Et moi je suis Grindelwald ! fit-il en soupirant face à son sourire.

\- Arrêtes de te plaindre et cherchons.

 **…**

Anoir atterrit au département des mystères. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Le nombre de morts ici-bas était impressionnant. Et il y figurait parmi les cadavres des personnes qu'il connaissait. Son cœur se serra. Pourvu que Dragonneau et Leta n'y figuraient pas !

Soudain il entendit du bruit. Des gens venaient dans sa direction. Sans doute les intrus. Ils semblaient se diriger vers le secteur des prophéties. Et soudain, il sut ce que ces gens venaient chercher : La pipe d'Irma. Une pipe légendaire qui permettait à celui qui la fume de voir l'avenir et de le montrer aux autres grâce à la fumée. (Nda : la pipe chelou qu'utilise Grindelwald dans les animaux fantastique pour nous montrer Hiroshima).

Mais pourquoi aurait-il besoin de voir son propre avenir ? Anoir se jeta un puissant sortilège de désillusion pour observer la scène sans se faire remarquer. Il fallait qu'il découvre qui ils étaient et qu'il les arrête. Par pur élan patriotique.

Sans bruit, encore grâce à un sortilège, il les suivit à pas de loup et vit que si les sbires s'étaient saisis de l'objet. Une des capuches noires partit seul dans une des allées pleine à craquer de prophéties. Anoir ne comprit pas tout de suite. Alors c'était une prophétie que ces types cherchaient ? C'est pour cette raison qu'autant de personnes sont mortes ? Il ne croyait pas dans les prophéties. C'était depuis longtemps passé de mode. Il n'y avait plus que les paranos qui vérifiaient les leurs…

C'est alors que le mec encapuchonné retira sa capuche et qu'il eut le malheureux plaisir de constater qu'en fait, c'était Grindelwald en personne qui s'était infiltré dans le ministère. Tout prenait son sens lorsque Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il risquait sa vie. D'autant plus qu'il avait entre les mains la plus puissante baguette magique au monde, la baguette de sureau. S'il était découvert, il n'avait presque aucune chance d'en réchapper.

Mais la terreur de l'Europe ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, trop occupé à sortir un œuf bleu de son contenant. Il était suffisamment proche pour entendre ce cinglé prononcer ce nom :

\- Maria Grey.

Son cœur rata un battement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Une prophétie à propos de Maria Grey et de Grindelwald ? Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?!

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Shadow : Salut ! En effet, j'avoue, j'ai joué à Hogwart mistery. Mais je pense me servir de la plume pour signaler que Lagirouette est un animagus. Ça lui servira peut être à fuir qui sait… Bien que personne ne puisse échapper aux Grey. Et je suis contente que tu apprécies l'entrée en scène de grindelward, en voiture je l'ai encore vu poser pour du parfum, il est décidément partout… Oui ! Les Horcruxes… Tu me poses une colle. J'y avais pas du tout pensé… En tout cas maria n'en aura pas besoin pour vivre longtemps, ce sera expliqué plus tard. Dans la fic intitulé l'héritier des Black, il arrive qu'on croise de très vieux sorciers âgés de 200 ans. Dumbledore aurait pu vivre aussi vieux s'il n'avait pas été maudit par l'horcruxe de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas si je vais en parler, il va commencer à en créer sur le tard, après ses études à Poudlard bien qu'il fasse des recherches depuis un moment… Ce n'est pas un détail important pour le moment… Ensuite, les Serpentards… Je ne pense pas que ce soient de mauvaises personnes, mais si on étudie les critères de sélection du choixpeau, on se rend compte que les plus dignes de confiances sont les Pouffsoufles qui sont gentils, tolérants, modestes, persévérants, loyaux et sérieux. Du coup pour les autres, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Donc finalement les Serpentards sont juste comme les autres, en plus ambitieux et sans doute plus riches. Mais ça ne les empêche pas d'avoir des responsabilités et de s'amuser comme tout le monde.**

 **Quant au plus important : CROYANCE. J'ai toujours pas pu digérer le twist de la fin : Croyance comme frère caché de Dumbledore. C'est too much. Et puis ça ne colle pas avec les dates. Comme neveu d'Albus, why not ? Mais comme frère ? Si c'était un mensonge de Grindelwald, pourquoi pas ? Sauf qu'on voit bien un phénix renaitre de ses cendres à ses côtés et une putain de montagne exploser au loin ! Rappelons que le père d'Albus est mort à Azkaban, sa mère aussi lorsque ce dernier avait 16 ans, tué par Ariana qui mourut à son tour tué par on ne sait pas trop qui… La question qu'on se pose du coup c'est : qui élève les frères Dumbledore après tout ça ? Supposons que la famille Dumbledore est plus étendue qu'on ne le croit et que le père avait d'autres sœurs ou famille. C'est possible. Du coup je me reporte sur une tante qui aurait pu être de la famille : Honoria Dumbledore. « Honoria n'a jamais été mariée mais elle a toujours prétendu avoir rompu ses fiançailles avec un sorcier travaillant au Service des usages abusifs de la magie car elle a découvert avec le temps qu'il possédait un "cœur velu". Selon une rumeur, Honoria aurait annulé ses fiançailles car elle l'aurait aperçu caressant un Horglup. » C'est ce qu'ils disent sur wikia. Moi je pense qu'il est plus que probable et plus plausible pour mon histoire de faire de Croyance l'enfant de cette femme. Par contre, je ne te dirai pas le nom de son père, sinon je te spolierai l'histoire. Du coup, je pense avoir répondu à tout pour le moment. Je ne crois pas reposter avant le nouvel an donc, bonne année à toi. **

**Et bonne année à tous ceux qui lisent.**


	32. Le 30 Novembre 1936, partie deux

**Chapitre 31 : Le 30 Novembre 1936 partie deux.**

Sans le faire exprès, il recula et fit tomber une dizaine de prophéties par terre qui explosèrent dans un bruit sourd. Des volutes de fumées en sortirent et un flot incompréhensible de murmures s'élevèrent dans l'oubli.

Et merde. Black ne croyait pas aux prophéties. Mais si briser un miroir équivalait à sept ans de malheurs, briser la ou les prophéties d'inconnus le poursuivraient toute une vie.

Il évita un sort de justesse qui vint s'encastrer dans une étagère de prophéties qui explosèrent. Le bruit attira immédiatement les autres sorciers qui arrivèrent en courant, baguette à la main. En essayant de s'enfuir tout en restant invisible, il en assomma un et s'en servit comme bouclier humain lorsqu'un puissant sort de mort s'abattit sur lui. Il para aussi un sortilège de découpe mais ne put rien face à un puissant bombarda qui le projeta sur une dizaine de mètres et qui faillit l'assommer lorsqu'il percuta un mur de nouveau visible.

Un autre sort bien plus puissant fondit sur lui, une ruée de ténèbres surgissait tout droit des confins de la baguette de Grindelwald.

\- **Ofegar Sensoroll.**

Une sorte de linceul quasi invisible et noir se mit à tomber du plafond, en silence, comme la mort. Anoir savait bien que ce sortilège était très puissant, d'autant plus que c'était Grindelwald qui le lança. Si cette chose le touchait , il pouvait dire adieu à la vie… Il tenta de lancer un protégo dans les airs, mais son sortilège se dissolva en quelques secondes. Ce n'était donc pas un maléfice ordinaire. Il soupira un bon coup et appela ses forces à se manifester en priant ou plutôt, en invoquant le sortilège tout en faisant appel aux voies de Gilgamesh. Mais aurait-il le temps de tout incanter ?

« T'vogh vor lusavorut'yan devery galis yen im ognut'yan hamar yev kul tan ch'arik'y: T'vogh gangury p'ak lini, yev bazmamya odzy ... bambasank' » scanda t'il tout bas. Que les démons de lumières me viennent en aide et avalent le mal. Que la boucle soit bouclée et que le serpent vivace… crie d'infamie. 

Il se releva et hurla face aux ténèbres : « Amenakaroghy k'aos e uzum yev ants'num gety, bayts' da voch'inch' ch'i talis » Le tout puissant veut le chaos et traverse la rivière. Mais elle cède le néant. 

\- **Dina Patha !**

 **«** Gisherva verjin zhamerin Tery nayets' kraki syunits' yev ampi stverayin banaky, yev na ts'nts'ets' nran khuchapov » Aux dernières heures de la nuit, le Seigneur observa, depuis la colonne de feu et de nuée, l'armée des ombres, et il la frappa de panique.

« vorovhetev nra ts'ankut'yunn e, yev mahkanats'unnery khishen ayn: Mt'ut'yuny ch'i ants'ni » Car tel est son souhait et les mortels s'en souviennent. Les ténèbres ne passeront pas.

\- **Dina Patha… Maxima**!

Le puissant sortilège des ombres se fendit en deux tendit qu'un rayon de lumière pure fonça droit sur Grindelwald.

Anoir sourit froidement.

Comment allait-il contrer ce sortilège multi incantatoire venu des temps les plus anciens d'Arménie ? Qu'il essaie.

Mais il avait oublié qu'en Allemagne, les sortilèges de destruction et d'annihilation comptaient parmi les plus puissants d'Europe.

 **\- Zerstoren**

Les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouets et il ne subsista qu'une légère brume. Des larbins de Grindelwald, il ne resta rien, leurs magies ayant été soufflées au loin. Mais Anoir n'avait pas le temps de s'en réjouir. Il lança un puissant accio sur l'œuf que tenait Grindelwald entre ses mains. Les deux sorciers tenaient d'une main ferme leurs baguettes alors que la prophétie de Maria Grey restait tendue au milieu d'eux. Aucun d'eux ne voulut lâcher le morceau, malgré les morts, malgré les dégâts, malgré une fumée qui piquait les yeux et des renforts pouvant arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Mais voilà, au pire moment possible, la baguette qui lui était fidèle depuis des années, en bois d'if et plume de pan se brisa, le laissant sans protection face au très puisant mage noir et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva ligoté par un puissant dolocorda qui en plus de le saucissonner très serré lui infligeait de sévères blessures dès qu'il essayait de se libérer. Il était fait comme un rat !

 **…**

Maria et Tom poursuivaient leurs recherches dans la chambre de Lagirouette. Au bout d'un moment, ils se rendirent compte que si le prof craignait vraiment quelque chose, il n'aurait jamais accepté que des élèves fouillent ses affaires et soient seuls sans surveillance. Du coup, cette dernière pensait qu'il avait fait ça exprès pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne trouveraient rien sur lui et qu'il était intouchable. Sauf qu'il avait tort.

\- Actio capillipubis autem index venti

Elle vit tous les slips qui trainaient par terre se secouer jusqu'à ce que des poils surgissent et commencent à former un tas impressionnant. Maria toussa, un peu gênée puis se saisit d'une boite qu'elle avait rangée dans une pochette sans fond qui ne la quittait jamais et mit les poils dedans avant de refermer d'un air dégouté.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois que tu as fait, Grey…

\- Je ne suis pas une perverse. Crut elle bon de préciser à Jedusor.

\- Alors expliques moi ce que tu comptes faire de ces poils.

\- Oh… des choses. Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de rire d'un air machiavélique. Je me demande combien de filles seraient prêtes à payer une fortune pour un filtre d'amour ou une poupée vaudou qui auraient la réelle capacité de faire tomber amoureux Lagirouette d'une de ces filles. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait se faire virer.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on est en train de parler d'un professeur.

\- Oui mais on raconte que le directeur Dippet est un sorcier très à cheval sur les principes et qu'il ne tolère pas les relations prof élèves dans l'école. Ou au pire on peut toujours faire courir des rumeurs sur lui ou se servir de ses poils pour lire son avenir ou son passé. Ou on pourrait l'accuser de meurtre.

\- De meurtre ?! S'écria-t-il

\- Moins fort. Je vais t'expliquer. Anoir Black est pratiquement certain que Lagirouette aurait tué Ménétios Mulciber au ministère. D'ailleurs certains affirment qu'il était présent lorsque les choses se sont déroulées. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il disait vouloir aller au ministère pour faire examiner le cheveu qu'il avait trouvé. Alors au cas où, s'il compte faire quelque chose, il faut se tenir prêt.

Tom continua de l'écouter parler en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre parler d'Anoir Black. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle en parlait avec admiration et respect. D'ailleurs parfois il lui arrivait de disparaitre pour aller le retrouver. Il savait que c'était son protecteur magique et qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises, mais c'était un prof. Il préférait qu'elle traine avec lui plutôt qu'avec un vieux presque toujours grognon qu'ils n'avaient même pas comme prof.

\- Je me demande s'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherche.

 **…**

Malgré la douleur, il continua à se débattre et à se tordre comme un ver de terre pour échapper à l'emprise du sort, sans succès. Il était déterminé à ne pas mourir comme tous les autres, si loin de son but. Il refusait de mourir aussi stupidement alors qu'il avait tant à faire. Alors qu'il avait trouvé une raison d'exister et de se battre contre la fatalité des choses l'entourant.

\- Eh bien… fit Grindelwald devant le regard enflammé que lui lançait Black. On dirait presque que tu ne veux pas mourir… Mais moi, je n'ai aucune raison de te garder en vie. A moins que… tu ne connaisses cette fille, Maria Grey ?

Il tenta encore plus de se dégager mais se figea lorsqu'il entendit Grindelwald rire manifestement très amusé.

\- Oh oui… Tu la connais. Rosier !

Une femme habillée en tailleur bleu marine arriva alors que le bruit de ses talons résonnaient au sol. Elle ne regarda Anoir qu'une fois avant de dire :

\- Il la connait très bien, c'est son protecteur magique. Sans lui elle serait morte.

\- Donc tu la protèges… Et sais-tu pourquoi je la recherche ?

Avant même que Black n'ait pu répondre il entendit cette femme répondre à sa place.

\- Il ne sait rien. Apparemment il était au ministère afin d'enquêter sur un meurtre, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Comment cette femme s'y prenait pour lire dans son esprit alors que ses barrières mentales étaient au maximum ? Etait-elle une télépatique ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- Hum… Très bien. Je vais t'épargner, sorcier. Puisque je sens que nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il était inoffensif alors qu'il n'avait plus de baguette magique ? Il lui restait une corde à son arc.

« **Percusivictus** ! »

Pris de surprise, Grindelwald flancha et perdit momentanément l'équilibre en faisant tomber la prophétie qu'il était venu chercher. Anoir se saisit de l'opportunité et s'empara de la prophétie avant de transplaner au nez et à la barbe de Grindelwald.

\- Il va s'enfuir ! s'exclama Rosier.

\- Laisses. Je l'ai épargné cette fois ci.

\- Était-ce une bonne idée ? Il a pris la prophétie et lancé un sortilège informulé sans baguette. Il peut être une menace pour l'avenir.

\- Qu'importe… Je sens que tôt ou tard nos chemins se recroiseront. Finissons-en ici.

Il leva haut sa baguette et des flammes dansèrent dans un tourbillon irrégulier. Le feu détruisit tout sur son passage, se transformant en une immense créature magique faite de flammes, créé pour détruire âme qui vive.

\- Je m'ennuie. Quittons les lieux.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Les deux transplanèrent alors que le ministère de la magie anglaise sombra dans les flammes.

 **…**

En 1850, le Prince Albert, époux de la Reine Victoria, était président de la Royal Society of Arts en Angleterre et avait en tête d'organiser à Londres une grande exposition où tous les pays du monde pourraient venir présenter leurs dernières innovations techniques ainsi que leurs chefs-d'oeuvres. Pour accueillir l'ensemble des exposants, il lança un concours pour la création d'un bâtiment rapide à construire, simple et peu cher. 245 plans furent proposés pour la construction d'un édifice et c'est finalement ceux de Joseph Paxton (1803- 1865), un paysagiste et jardinier anglais, qui furent choisis. Leurs particularités ? Le palais préfabriqué ressemblait à une serre géante faite de fonte et de verre, très rapide à construire et surtout démontable à la fin de l'exposition. Le palais ne devait pas rester dans le parc mais être démoli.

Le bâtiment fut construit en 9 mois à Hyde Park et fut inauguré le 1er mai 1851 par la Reine Victoria. Il proposait alors plus de 92 000m² de surface sur 524m de longueur. L'évènement dura six mois et présenta des exposants de 25 pays. Il accueillit plus de 6 millions de visiteurs et fut un véritable succès puisque par la suite la ville de Paris prit le relais et que ce type d'exposition existe encore de nos jours.

Une fois l'exposition universelle terminée, le palais de cristal fut démonté et non pas détruit comme ce qui avait été prévu initialement, et reconstruit au Sud de Londres au sommet de Sydenham Hill. Il fut utilisé pour divers évènements: festivals, expositions ou concerts au cours des années qui suivirent. Il fut ensuite exploité comme base de la Navy anglaise au cours de la Première Guerre mondiale, et il sera enfin utilisé comme base pour le Musée des Guerres Impériales après le conflit.

Au soir du 30 novembre 1936 un incendie ravage le palais. La structure en fonte et le grand nombre de vitres rendaient le terrain difficile pour les pompiers appelés au secours. Le palais est finalement abandonné aux flammes représentant comme l'indiqua par la suite Winston Churchill « la fin d'une époque ».

 _L'histoire des monuments moldus, de la grandeur à la décadence_ Georges Phileas Flint (1960, éditions du trou de verre).

 **…**

Les dimensions du Crystal Palace sont considérables (124 mètres sur 563 mètres). Le bâtiment a la forme d'un rectangle, composé d'une nef centrale de vingt-deux mètres de large. Elle est flanquée de cinq nefs latérales de chaque côté. Le bâtiment est divisé en deux parties égales par un transept surmonté d'une arche. Celle-ci, outre sa fonction esthétique, fait office de grand joint de dilatation pour l'ensemble de la structure. Si le fer et le verre sont omniprésents, le bois joue également un rôle majeur dans sa construction. Les poutres et les colonnes principales sont en fer, mais les planchers supérieurs, les principaux toits et les nervures en forme d'arche sont en bois. 3 300 piliers de fonte, 2 224 poutrelles, 300 000 carreaux de verre et 205 000 cadres de bois couvrent une surface de 70 000 mètres carrés. La décoration intérieure est confiée à Owen Jones. Il emploie les trois couleurs primaires : le jaune, le rouge et le bleu. Malgré les nombreuses objections, il remporte un vif succès. En 1853, grâce à la standardisation de la construction, le palais est déplacé en périphérie de Londres. Désormais dénommé palais de Sydenham, il est reconstruit à partir des pièces et des matériaux du palais de Hyde-Park. Il adopte un nouveau plan composé de trois transepts semi-circulaires. Il est également flanqué de deux tourelles en cristal à ses extrémités. Pendant longtemps le Crystal Palace est considéré comme l'une des merveilles du monde, et comme étant un chef d'œuvre de l'art mécanique. Il influence les futurs pavillons des expositions universelles organisées jusqu'à la fin du XIXe siècle.

Faust Schoenberg, _les cahiers techniques du progrès_ (1853, éditions merveilles des possibles, académie d'architecture magique, 456 rue du ruisseau, Lauzanne, Suisse)

 ** _…_**

Anoir parvint à transplaner aux limites du territoire de Poudlard, en tant que professeur, il n'avait ce privilège qui n'était accordé qu'au directeur. Et à ce moment précis, ça l'emmerdait bien parce qu'il était couvert de sang et qu'il croyait y passer. Sans baguette ni rien, ses chances de prévenir des secours et de raconter ce qu'il avait vu pour donner l'alerte étaient minces. Mais il était un sorcier plein de ressources. Un instant, il pensa au visage de Maria, ça aurait été bien qu'elle sourit un peu plus, cette morveuse. Cette pensée le fit rire et cette joie lui donna l'énergie suffisante pour invoquer son patronus, une pie voleuse. Il comptait bien se servir de son patronus pour avertir les sacerdoces de son état proche du déplorable voir de la mort.

Mais il restait peu de temps, il n'y en avait jamais assez de toute manière.

 **…**

Maria et Tom sortirent de la chambre de Lagirouette, après avoir passé les lieux au peigne fin. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent les Sacerdoces qui s'étaient mis à courir en catastrophe vers l'extérieur du château. Maria se demandait ce qu'il se passait lorsque soudain il y eut une secousse qui fit trembler les murs de l'école.

La voix du directeur se fit alors entendre dans tout le château comme un message d'alerte : **Poudlard est attaqué, tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre dans la grande salle aussi vite que possible. Grindelwald est dans l'espace aérien de l'école.**

Un instant, Tom et Maria se regardèrent avant de se mettre à courir vers la grande salle. Ils descendirent des escaliers en se faisant bousculer par des élèves paniqués qui hurlaient et piétinaient tous ceux qui eurent le malheur de trébucher. Maria comme tant d'autres emprunta un long couloir vitré qui donnait sur la cour des sages et la volière. Elle n'avait pas peur, juste stressée.

Elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait, tout le monde parlait de Grindelwald. Certains s'en réjouissaient, d'autres étaient effrayés.

Elle s'arrêta un instant de courir pour regarder le ciel se teinter de rouge par des flammes qui semblaient léviter dans le ciel.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ceci ?

C'est alors que sans trop s'en rendre compte, elle vit un sorcier sur un balai voler à une vitesse fulgurante droit vers elle. Il piqua un sprint et fit un virage au dernier moment qui fit exploser les vitres qui se détruisirent face à la force du vent.

Maria croisa le regard de cet homme une fraction de secondes. Ses yeux d'un marron tirant sur la citrine croisèrent des yeux verrons presque aussi incandescent que des flammes.

Elle n'arriva plus à bouger trop tétanisée pour faire quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, elle ignorait qui, sans doute Dumbledore, ne le fasse déguerpir.

Prise au piège dans une grande salle sensé les protéger, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule.

Ces yeux vairons… A qui appartenaient-ils ?

Sans le savoir, ce fut sa première rencontre avec le puissant mage noir Grindelwald.

Qui sait à quel point son avenir fut chamboulé après tout cela…

 **A suivre…**

 **Dina Patha : chemin diurne**

 **Ofegar Sensoroll : Etouffer en silence**

 **Dolocorda : entraves lv 4. Entrave et fait souffrir la cible si celle-ci tente de s'enfuir.**

 **Zerstoren : Destruction**

 **Percusivictus : un sort de lâche. Fait pour déstabiliser l'ennemi si ce dernier est horriblement avantagé.**

 **Pour Shadow : Pour le moment, mes fics de one piece sont en pause. S'il y en a une toutefois à qui je donnerai la priorité, c'est the electric princess car je compte tout refaire du sol au plafond et que ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas touché, mais normalement je fais les grosses réécritures en été. Parce que ça m'oblige à tout relire pour éviter de me contredire. Alors c'est un peu galère. Peut-être que j'y reviendrai après avoir fini la première année de Maria Grey à Poudlard ce qui ne saurait tarder. J'évite de bosser des fics en même temps parce que je n'aime pas couper les ambiances et encore moins me mélanger. Et les recherches à fournir en amont sont différentes, même pour les fics qui se rejoignent. Ensuite, pour les erreurs que tu pointes dans le chapitre précédent, elles n'existent pas. Weta Knut va vraiment au club de métamorphose pour s'améliorer bien que ça soit la matière où elle est la moins bonne alors qu'on la trouve déjà excellente. Ensuite, j'ai vraiment mis les marqueurs de temps. J'ai bien précisé le cinq jours plus tôt dans le chap 29 et le chapitre 30 porte bien le nom de la date auquel le ministère de la magie flambe et donc le moment où Hector Fawley dit adieu à la vie. J'ai fait allusion à cet incident dans le chapitre 13 intitulé Rete Mirabile, du coup ça faisait une trotte que je comptais le placer.**


	33. Cohabitation

**Chapitre 32 : Cohabitation**

Palais Lestrange, en plein cœur de Londres.

\- Dites, vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Je l'espère pour cet imbécile. Regardes le dormir Maria, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on dit sur lui… Encore un peu et il aurait pu y passer !

Maria regarda Leta tourner en rond, pester encore et toujours contre son protecteur qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une de ces momies qu'il étudiait. Elle trouvait très étrange le comportement de celle qui avait consenti à les héberger sous son toit alors qu'elle n'y était pas obligée.

Quelques jours à peine les séparaient de la catastrophe que subit le gouvernement anglais sans compter l'humiliation des professeurs de Poudlard face aux taquineries de Grindelwald, plus faites pour faire sortir Albus Dumbledore de ses gonds qu'autre chose. Mais à la grande déception de tous, ce dernier resta impassible aux taquineries les plus sinistres, faisant fuser les sortilèges de défense d'un calme olympien face à des flammes toutes droit sorties de l'enfer.

Maria se souvient de la peur qu'ils avaient eu ce jour-là, serrés les uns contre les autres, à se demander s'ils allaient survivre ou non à tout cela. Les murs avaient tremblés. Quelques tableaux tombèrent au sol et se craquelèrent, du verre se brisa. Chaque secousse rendait l'attente plus difficile encore, le désespoir plus poignant alors qu'eux tous, apprentis sorciers, embryons de ce monde en changement se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient rien face à ceux qui se battaient là-haut et faisaient retenir leur souffle à une partie de l'Europe. Personne ne sut exactement ce qu'il se passa au-dessus de Poudlard, pas même les professeurs ou le directeur. Mais ce qui fut certain en revanche, c'est qu'on entendit Grindelwald rire aux éclats, promettant à Dumbledore sa mort prochaine et qu'il avait trouvé un moyen d'y parvenir, que les fantômes du passé le rattraperaient. Lorsqu'il revint dans la grande salle pour rassurer tout le monde, il n'avait absolument rien de rassurant et tout alla très vite après.

 **Poudlard ferma.**

Ce qu'il resta du ministère de la magie réquisitionna l'école et y installa son gouvernement provisoire en situation d'urgence. Ils avaient calculé qu'il leur faudrait au moins 4 mois pour trouver un nouvel endroit où installer le ministère afin de reconstruire.

Hector Fawley est mort et avec lui plus d'une centaine de sorciers dont certains qu'on n'arrivait plus à reconnaitre à cause des brulures. La gazette du sorcier publia une liste des victimes deux à trois jours après les incidents. C'est à moment-là que Diane qui était encore avec eux à Poudlard se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle était la dernière des Mulciber. Et après ça elle fut inconsolable. Jamais plus on ne la vit sourire. Après ce jour, on la vit sans cesse afficher un air grave et froid, endeuillée à vie, en noir de la tête aux pieds.

Par contre, plus personne ne pouvait arrêter Abraxas qui était plus joyeux que n'importe qui en ces circonstances. Son père était devenu le nouveau ministre de la magie, faisant de lui l'étudiant le plus recherché de Poudlard, tout le monde voulait être ami avec lui, même ses ennemis. Les Malfoy avaient enfin réussi à atteindre le but qu'ils s'étaient fixés depuis des années : faire en sorte qu'un d'eux soit au sommet du pouvoir.

L'école se vida progressivement de ses élèves qui furent obligés de rentrer chez eux et d'étudier par correspondance jusqu'en février. Alors bien entendu, ça ne plut absolument pas à ceux qui devaient passer les buses ou les aspics à la fin de l'année. Mais tout le monde fit avec et les valises se remplirent bien vite, les chambres se vidèrent et les élèves disparurent, au moyen de poudre de cheminette, de transplanage accompagné ou de portoloin s'il le fallait.

Du groupe, Ophion et Eole furent les premiers à les quitter. Ils retournèrent vivre à Prague avec leur grand-père, Nepomuk Black l'époux d'Elladora Black décédée trois ans plus tôt (voir arbre généalogique des black). Ils eurent deux fils et une fille, Homerus, Anoir et Aneta Black. De leurs trois enfants, Homerus fut le seul à étudier à Dumstrang, les autres allant à Poudlard car les frais de scolarité étaient moins chers et qu'on attendait moins d'un second fils et d'une fille. Homereus Black, l'oncle d'Ophion et d'Eole devint très vite une sommité de la Tchécoslovaquie en tant que ministre Tchécoslovaque de la magie et maire de Prague. Il dut son incroyable et fulgurante ascension sociale au mariage qu'il fit avec la princesse sorcière bâtarde Varvara Pendragon de Russie qu'il connut à Drumstrang. Les deux eurent des enfants, dont une fille qui devint impératrice de Russie en 1945.

Aneta Black quant à elle était la mère d'Ophion et d'Eole. Elle épousa Phineus Black, le deuxième fils de Philéas Nigellus Black, le précédent directeur de Poudlard et ancien chef de famille du clan des Black jusqu'à sa mort en 1925. Le couple partit vivre dans un modeste manoir familial à Blackpool avant de périr dans un attentat parisien l'an passé où grindelwald mit le feu aux champs Elysées en plein nouvel an. Du coup, ils se firent recueillir par leur famille la plus proche qui résidait à Prague. Bien entendu, il y avait beaucoup de Black en angleterre, ils avaient trois oncles, une tante et plein de cousins, mais il y avait toujours eu des dissensions dans le clan et personne pour les accueillir. Du coup, l'accès au square Grimaud leur était interdit. Il se murmurait que c'était à cause d'Anoir Black, le célèbre mouton noir du clan.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Diane de partir. Elle avait une tante du nom d'Erika Stone, c'était la mère de sa cousine Gabela, la hit aurore (chapitre 23). Mais à cause de ce qu'il se passa au ministère et de la possible implication des Mulciber dans l'affaire du ministère, les Stones refusèrent de prendre la malheureuse avec eux. Seul le parrain de Diane, Léonard Malfoy, actuel ministre de la magie et oncle par alliance de Diane la prit parmi eux. Son épouse, Electre Malfoy (chapitre 21) était la belle-sœur de la tante de Diane. Elle fut donc recueillie puis élevée en partie par les Malfoy et repartit avec eux accompagné d'Abraxas au manoir Malfoy situé quelque part non loin d'Avebury dans le Wiltshire.

Avery quant à lui rejoignit sa famille à Bristol en utilisant la poudre de cheminette, ne laissant plus que Maria et Tom derrière lui.

La situation fut assez difficile à trancher pour eux. Maria était sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore, de même que Tom. Mais il avait comme d'habitude bien d'autres chats à fouetter comme par exemple prêter main forte au ministère afin d'aider à l'effort national. Mais celui qui aurait dû s'occuper de Maria, Anoir Black, croupissait sous des bandages à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore songea même à renvoyer Tom dans son misérable orphelinat moldu en y allant de son habituel et paternaliste « désolé ».

Heureusement, Leta Lestrange fut assez bonne pour accepter de les accueillir chez elle aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient, y compris Tom, un potentiel né de moldu.

Lorsqu'il fut au courant de ça, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait, Brutus Lestrange (chapitre 9), serpentard de troisième année à Poudlard et son cousin au quatrième degré, se mit en colère et dit à Leta tout ce qu'il pensait de ce pire que cracmol de Jedusor. Laquelle répondit en haussant les épaules qu'il était un serpentard, comme lui et comme elle et que donc, il devait y avoir une raison à sa répartition ce qui justifiait son respect et son soutien. Lorsqu'Anoir fut assez remit, on le fit transplaner dans le Palais Lestrange à Londres et on le mit dans une chambre isolée pour qu'il se repose.

C'est donc ainsi que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ce sinistre Palais fut habité par autre chose que des êtres froids ou maléfiques. Ils étaient donc six à l'habiter et pour les fêtes ils seraient sans doute plus.

 **…**

Quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'il alla mieux, Anoir Black reçut de la visite. Il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Ce dernier affichait un visage creusé par la fatigue et le chagrin. Sans un mot, il s'assit à son chevet et lui tendit ce qu'il resta de sa baguette magique qu'ils trouvèrent au département des mystères qui avait miraculeusement réchappé à l'incendie. Anoir la prit sans un mot et posa les restes sur sa table de chevet, sachant pertinemment que les morceaux ne seraient jamais réparés. Il décida tout de même de les garder toujours auprès de lui afin de se rappeler de l'arrogance qu'il avait eu ce jour-là lorsqu'il crut durant un bref instant qu'il aurait pu triompher de Grindelwald.

\- J'ai été bien stupide. Trouva t'il a dire. Malfoy m'avait pourtant mis en garde, il avait dû découvrir d'une façon ou d'une autre la réelle identité de Grindelwald et j'aurais dû l'écouter. Il aurait mieux valu que je fuie comme tout le monde.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. Répondit Dumbledore. Ni à rougir de votre défaite. On m'a dit que vous aviez arraché une prophétie des mains de Grindelwald, je suppose que c'était votre but depuis le début.

\- Il a aussi fait tomber un bout de parchemin. Il y avait des titres de livres et des pages. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder. Avoua Black.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il a tenté de voler d'autre ?

\- La pipe d'Irma la devineresse. J'ignore à quoi elle pourrait lui servir.

\- Cette pile est un objet magique bien singulier crée à partir du crane d'Irma, mais il ne sert pas qu'à voir le futur ou l'avenir. Il permet aussi de voir le présent, voir ce que l'on souhaite voir, comme par exemple retrouver la trace de personnes disparues et avoir des indices sur leurs positions. C'est une arme terrible qui peut et va être retournée contre nous dans un futur proche.

\- … La prophétie que je lui ai volé, elle concernait Maria Grey.

 **…**

Les jours passèrent paisiblement au Palais Lestrange. Grace à un sortilège, les bruits de la ville moldue n'arrivaient pas à leurs oreilles et ils n'avaient de vue que sur le parc intérieur d'un hectare qui tenait au milieu d'une cour invisible aux yeux aériens des moldus grâce à la magie. D'habitude, Maria passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque à réviser et à lire ce que les différents professeurs recommandaient par hibou, elle trouvait ça bien plus paisible que les études à Poudlard où il fallait toujours aller d'un endroit à un autre tout en se mélangeant à une foule d'inconnus. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ce manoir en plein cœur de la ville et aimait beaucoup les Dragonneaux, en particulier Leta avec qui elle discutait beaucoup de potions et d'histoire de la magie. Mais la plupart du temps ils étaient à Poudlard à aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le ministère alors ils subissaient le temps en compagnie de Brutus Lestrange qui était très loin d'être le plus gentil des sorciers. Ce dernier avait passé à tabac Tom (chapitre 9) et avait failli s'en prendre à Maria quelques mois plus tôt car celle-ci l'avait énervé. Peut-être que celui-ci ne s'en rappelait pas grâce à l'oubliette que lui lança Anoir Black à Sainte Mangouste ( chapitre 13) mais eux qui étaient présents et avec une mémoire intacte s'en rappelaient et se méfiaient. Ils préféraient ne pas se retrouver seuls avec lui, juste au cas où. Il faisait peut être patte blanche lorsque Leta était dans les parages, mais il restait quelqu'un de cruel et d'impitoyable en toutes circonstances.

Le matin, les elfes de maison apportaient des journaux provenant d'un peu partout où il n'était question que de l'Angleterre ou des différentes actions de Grindelwald en Europe. Elle lisait même que certaines vieilles familles avaient quittés l'Europe pour les Etats Unis ou ailleurs. En Egypte on comptait une hausse des réfugiés européens en particulier de né de moldus, bien que leur destination de rêve soit l'Australie qui était une terre d'accueil ouverte à tous les immigrés fuyant la guerre. Mais cet exode massif pouvait être meurtrier. Il arrivait que des navires fassent naufrage causant le décès de sorciers à leurs bords, comme ce qu'il se passa avec le Hope Misery en partance d'Irlande et qui fit naufrage au large de Perth où l'on ne put sauver qu'un tiers des passagers, le reste ayant été dévoré par des requins ou autres créatures magiques vivant dans les eaux profondes de l'Océanie.

Ennuyée, Maria referma le journal après avoir survolé une interview du capitaine de l'équipe nationale de Quiditch Anglaise qui se disait confiant pour la coupe du monde de Quiditch qui se tiendrait au cœur de Berlin cette année, en même temps que les jeux olympiques moldus. On en parlait aussi beaucoup dans les journaux car apparemment, les moldus Allemands comptaient dépenser des sommes folles pour refaire les infrastructures de leurs villes afin de montrer leur puissance économique et culturelle aux autres pays moldus à l'échelle mondiale. Les jeux olypiques auraient lieu pendant les vacances, en aout. Peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup d'y aller… L'annonce avait paru dans les journaux et Maria avait reçu une lettre d'Abraxas qui se vantait qu'il savait où il allait passer les vacances d'été et que son père serait sans doute invité à Berlin en plus de nombreuses personnalités importantes. A cela, il lui souhaita de joyeux fêtes et laissa entendre qu'il passerait peut être au manoir Lestrange pour la nouvelle année.

Elle s'en ficha royalement. Elle devina qu'il devait être aux anges que son père devienne la personne la plus importante d'Angleterre, mais elle avait d'autres choses à faire.

Comme se rendre sur le chemin de traverse.

 **…**

Dumbledore prit le papier que lui tendit Black et lit de long en large les annotations marquées à la plume.

Nostradamus, Centurie 7, quatrain 70 et 71

Plutarque, récits de Delphes, chapitre 7.

Dante, _Églogues_ _(1319-1320), page 23._

 _Mmémosine Lovegood, mémoire loquace (1600-1620), partie 8._

 _Les prédictions de Tycho Dodonus _: 66 ème poème et 123 ème poème.

Il plissa les yeux. Que des Prophéties et de sommités du monde sorcier en plus. Il avait comme une sorte de doute qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir, comme si une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait un danger imminent.

\- Peux-tu me confier la prophétie ? Je compte l'étudier _._

\- Dumbledore ! J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de tout ça. Et si Grey se retrouvait au centre de quelque chose qui nous dépasse complètement ? Si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû trouver ? Cette enfant souffre déjà assez, la malmener davantage serait inhumain.

Alors qu'il allait partir avec la prophétie pour l'analyser, Dumbledore fit en soupirant :

\- Je suis désolé Black, mais bien que j'en demande beaucoup, l'intérêt général passe en premier. C'est pour le plus grand bien. Pour empêcher Grindelwald de nuire et pour restaurer la paix. Mais pour y parvenir, il nous faut deviner ses plans.

\- Ses plans ?! Mais on dit que vous l'avez affronté à Poudlard voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui vous aurait empêché de le vaincre ?! s'énerva-t-il. Et ne me jouez pas la carte de la modestie, vous êtes le plus puissant sorcier que je connaisse, malgré le fait que je vous déteste. Bouda-t-il.

\- Merci pour votre franchise Black. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas l'affronter sérieusement, c'est impossible. Et je ne tiens pas à m'étaler davantage sur ce sujet. Ce simulacre de duel à Poudlard sera pour moi le dernier. Bonne journée et rétablissez-vous bien.

Il referma la porte doucement alors que Black enrageait.

\- Lâche ! se mit-il à hurler en défaisant ses couvertures.

Anoir avait failli y passer et Dumbledore ne pouvait rien y faire ? Ne le faites pas rire, il y avait anguille sous roche à moins qu'il ne soit si détestable que tous préféraient le laisser crever sans rien faire.

Même Dumbledore le si grand Gryffondor faisait preuve de lâcheté, quelle belle jambe ça lui faisait !

Existait il encore des héros dans cette foutue société baignant dans l'hypocrisie ? Il en doutait.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour shadow : Salut et Bonne année ! Mais jamais Maria Grey n'aura confiance en Dumbledore. Dumbledore est un grand manipulateur qui n'hésite pas à se servir de jeunes gens et à les manipuler pour une cause soit disant juste officiellement, mais officieusement, pour éviter d'avoir à faire face à ses erreurs. Qui sont humaines rappelons-le. Déjà pour les manipulés, on a Harry Potter et plus proche de l'époque qu'on traite : Norbert Dragonneau à qui il va demander de s'occuper de Grindelwald dans le film parce qu'il ne peut pas le faire lui-même. C'est comme si on demandait à Ron Weasley de vaincre Voldemort parce que Harry Potter est coincé aux toilettes et qu'il a trop abusé de l'hydromel. Bref, parmi les erreurs qu'à fait Dumbledore, les plus grosses auront été primo : de se faire embobiner par Grindelwald et de tomber amoureux de lui, deuxio, faire de la vie de Tom Jedusor un enfer en le traitant comme s'il était un monstre, ce qui devint petit à petit réalité, car lorsqu'on s'habitue à la haine des gens, on finit par s'enfermer dans une spirale haineuse sans réussir à éprouver de vrais sentiments pour qui que ce soit. En gros, Tom Jedusor n'était qu'un gamin brisé par la société moldu qui le prenait pour un démon parce qu'il avait des pouvoirs, mais Dumbledore l'enfonça encore plus à cause de ses dons en fourchelangue et le profond sentiment qu'il ressemblait à Grindelwald. Du coup il essaya de vaincre le mal à la racine ce qui ne fit qu'accélérer l'inévitable. Et Tercio, même mort, en tant que tableau, il trouve encore le moyen de foutre le bordel et de tenter de ruiner une belle amitié entre Albus/Severus Potter et Scorpio Malfoy lorsque le crédule et naïf Harry lui demande des conseils pour gérer son fils tellement il n'était pas doué (L'enfant maudit).**

 **Pour ce qui est de la légilimencie, je pense inventer une capacité plus dangereuse encore car impossible à bloquer qui serait d'être télépatique et pas télépathe. La légilimencie serait l'art de lire dans les pensées des gens en passant par le cerveau. On peut s'en protéger via l'Occlumencie. Mais du coup, les pouvoirs héréditaires de Rosier sont différents, elle ne puisse pas ses infos dans le cerveau des gens, mais dans la magie qu'ils rejettent. Ce qui signifie qu'elle ne peut pas lire dans l'esprit des moldus ou des cracmol voire même des hybrides comme Olivander, Hagrid, Lupin… etc. Alors qu'un légilimens le pourrait, lui. Par contre, comme elle peut lire la mémoire de la magie, elle peut reconstituer des évènements qui se sont produits des semaines voir des années plus tot dans des lieux abandonnés voir détruits juste en visualisant la mémoire magique des lieux comme dans un film. Mais il y a des limites à cela et des répercussions physiques sévères si elle pousse trop, comme virer en un truc pire qu'un détraqueur…**

 **Voilà, comme d'habitude j'en écrit trop, mais je pense avoir répondu à tout et ça m'a même permis d'avoir des idées supplémentaires pour étoffer l'histoire. Ciao**


	34. La baguette de glace

**Chapitre 33 : La baguette de glace.**

Maria sortit en faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer par aucun membre de la maison. Elle sortit sur le Londres moldu qui était très animé à l'approche des fêtes. Les fêtes … Noel ? Ces fêtes pour moldu adeptes de la consommation à outrance ? Sans elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une raison religieuse pour dépenser son argent et croire à la vie après la mort ne lui servirait pas vraiment pour tout de suite puisque son but était de survivre dans le présent et non pas ressusciter plus tard si elle avait de la chance.

Le monde des sorciers avait ses religions et ses dogmes, mais depuis l'inquisition et tout ce que ça avait détruit, le monde sorcier avait tendance à s'écarter de ces sectes qui voulaient les bruler vivant et les torturer afin de soi-disant purifier le monde.

Mais avec l'apparition des né moldu dans la société sorcière, les grandes fêtes moldues se démocratisaient et les traditions purement sorcières se perdirent.

En tout cas, ça ne l'empêcha pas de déambuler dans les rues et d'observer les vitrines des grands magasins se parer de leurs décorations et de leurs produits phares pour noël. Les robes les plus à la mode étaient fièrement montrées, taffetas, soieries et dentelles… Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer les vêtements moldus, ils étaient plus extravagants et colorés que les robes de sorcier si ternes et ennuyeuses qu'ils portaient à Poudlard.

Alors qu'elle était en train de marcher dans les rues, on n'arrêtait pas de parler de l'abdication du roi des moldus, Edouard 8 qui aurait fait scandale en voulant épouser une américaine divorcée. Apparemment, le manque de décence avait tellement choqué les anglais qu'ils lancèrent un ultimatum au Roi qui préféra abandonner le pouvoir pour une femme. En moins d'un an, un Roi fut troqué contre un autre et ça ne la choqua pas plus que ça.

Leur Angleterre a eux n'avait pas de souverain et ça remontait au Roi Artur, donc plus de 13 siècles plus tôt. Mais les choses avaient fonctionnées jusque-là sans soucis.

Soudain, elle vit l'enseigne du chaudron baveur et s'y engouffra. Elle avait hâte d'aller à Gringotts mais encore plus chez Ollivander, puisqu'il lui fallait des réponses de vive voix.

Son passage à Gringotts fut bref. Elle ne fit que constater les dividendes qu'elle gagnait chaque année grâce à la fortune qu'elle possédait. Avec son gestionnaire, le vieux goblin Pallicendre, ils essayèrent de bloquer un maximum les actions de Dumbledore sur ses affaires, mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas au moins 15 ans, elle serait pieds et poings liées.

\- Et dites-moi… Est-ce que vous avez une idée d'à quoi sert tout cet argent que prend Dumbledore ?

\- Nous l'ignorons. Par contre nous savons qu'il fait régulièrement des allées retours entre Poudlard et Gringotts et que l'argent transite jusqu'à Paris.

\- Donc… Si j'ai bien compris, en plus de ne pas assurer ses fonctions de parrain magique et de protecteur qu'il relègue à d'autres, il me vole en plus ?

\- C'est probable.

\- Je croyais qu'à Gringotts il était impossible de voler les coffres.

\- Mademoiselle Grey, commença Palissendre (chap 2), en tant que parain magique et gérant de votre patrimoine, il a le droit à un salaire de trois milles galions par mois. Ce qui correspond à moins de 10% de ce que vous rapporte votre fortune. Le soucis, c'est qu'il se sert sans vergogne dans vos comptes. J'ai réussi à me procurer une copie du contrat magique de tutelle vous concernant. Sachez que lorsqu'un enfant perd ses parents, la loi stipule qu'il doit être placé chez ses parents proches. Dans votre cas, chez les Grey ou bien les Grantschester. Mais vu les conditions tragiques dans lesquelles votre famille a disparu et les tensions politiques autour de votre héritage, tout cela n'a pu que compliquer la tâche. Voyez vous-même, fit le Goblin en déroulant un parchemin qui résumait son arbre généalogique sur environ dix générations, soit presque trois siècles. Le problème, c'est que toutes les familles aptes à vous accueillir préférèrent subir la loi de merlin que les foudres des Grey.

\- Alors ces lois existent vraiment ? Ce ne sont pas des fables ?

\- J'espère sincèrement pour vous miss Grey que vous n'aurez jamais à en subir le revers.

La loi de Merlin était pour les sorciers d'Angleterre ce que les tables de la loi étaient pour les chrétiens. A la seule différence que si un sorcier bafouait ces lois, sa magie pouvait disparaitre, le punir… A l'origine Merlin établit ces lois dans un contexte difficile après la première grande guerre noire qui opposa Morgane et Mordred à lui-même et au côté de la lumière, laissant une Angleterre dévastée et affamée. Pour protéger les plus faibles, il établit ces lois qui obligent les parents à s'occuper des enfants en punissant sévèrement les maltraitances. A réduire les crimes en obligeant les criminels à se châtier eux-mêmes. Mais après tout ce temps, ne perdura que la protection à l'enfant. Normalement, un enfant de sang pur était considéré comme un trésor pour les membres de sa famille, encore plus que chez les sorciers de lumière, mais force était de constater que pour le cas de Maria Grey, ce ne fut guère le cas.

\- La famille de votre grand-mère paternelle, les Potter, ont tenté à votre naissance d'obtenir votre garde. Du moins, c'est ce qui est écrit dans ce dossier et il en va de même pour les Grantschester. Malgré la menace des Grey, ils ont tentés de forcer le ministère à trancher en leur faveur. Mais Hector Fawley qui venait d'être élu ministre jugea l'affaire trop grave et refusa d'accorder votre garde à qui que ce soit, ayant peur que vous soyez considéré comme une arme politique.

\- Comment ça aurait pu être possible ?! J'ai du mal à comprendre ce que les gens craignaient autant, je n'étais qu'un bébé.

\- C'est justement cela le problème, miss Grey. En tant qu'orpheline et chef de la maison des Grey, le choix de votre tuteur peut avoir des conséquences terribles. C'est au rôle du tuteur de gérer vos affaires le temps que vous soyez apte à le faire. Certaines choses ne pouvaient être laissées en suspens. Du coup, le ministère décida de vous placer comme pupille de l'état et de vous placer sous protection permanente. Et j'ignore comment, mais Albus Dumbledore parvint à obtenir la gestion de vos affaires en tant que parrain magique. Sachez qu'il peut faire ce que bon lui semble sans demander votre avis et jusqu'à votre majorité.

\- C'est horrible ! S'écria-t-elle J'exige mon émancipation immédiatement ! Comment a t in pu confier ma garde à un voleur qui n'est même pas de ma famille et qui se fiche de mon avenir ?! A quoi pensait le ministère ?! Mais j'y pense, cet Hector Fawley a été tué par Grindelwald non ? Il reste un espoir que ça change n'est-ce pas ?

\- A votre âge miss? Aucun, il faut attendre vos quinze ans. Par contre, je pense qu'on pourrait tenter une action en justice pour abus de confiance et tenter de transférer votre garde à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps à cause de ce qui est arrivé au ministère et Dumbledore est un sorcier dont on attend beaucoup. Ils serraient susceptibles de fermer les yeux plus qu'autre chose ou de freiner les procédures. Rappelez-vous qu'il est un puissant sorcier de lumière dans un pays lumineux. Et que votre famille reste un symbole du côté noir. Votre existence elle-même est un acte politique.

Après quelques autres minutes à discuter, elle le salua et repartit, très crispée. Ses parents étaient morts durant une période très floue qui suivit la guerre, une période presque de déni où tout était censé aller à merveille tandis que l'Etat tendait à devenir autoritaire. Apparemment ces derniers auraient tout faits pour réduire au maximum les droits des familles noires en Angleterre et auraient étendus la tendance jusqu'à toute l'Europe. Elle n'aimait pas Dumbledore et était certaine qu'il trafiquait du louche dans son dos avec tout cet argent qui disparaissait à Paris. Elle était certaine qu'il devait bien y avoir des gens qui n'appréciaient pas Dumbledore et qui étaient prêts à endiguer son pouvoir. Et pourquoi pas le nouveau ministre de la magie ? Le père d'Abraxas était un Malfoy et descendait des Black, sa famille disposait actuellement de beaucoup de pouvoir et pourrait sans doute l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle se souvint qu'Abraxas avait promis que leur famille passerait pour le nouvel an, peut être que son père accepterait de l'écouter. Elle comptait bien mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour y parvenir.

\- Mademoiselle Grey… Il me tardait d'avoir de vos nouvelles.

Elle était désormais assise face à Olivender qui était derrière son bureau. Quelques mois plus tôt elle lui avait envoyé une lettre à propos de sa baguette magique et des choses étranges qu'elle faisait. Ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il ne pourrait lui en dire plus qu'en face à face. Elle avait alors patiemment attendue jusqu'aux vacances de noël et comme le destin avait tourné en sa faveur en clouant Anoir Black au lit, elle avait tout le loisir d'interroger le fabricant de baguette comme elle le souhaitait.

\- Monsieur Olivander… Cette baguette, fit elle en sortant sa baguette de ses vêtements. Elle n'est pas ordinaire pas vrai ? Quand je suis en danger, il lui arrive de lancer des sorts très puissants toute seule et un jour, Dumbledore a essayé de la prendre et il aurait été brulé par le froid qu'elle dégage. Et plus important encore, quand je ne sais pas quoi faire lors d'un duel ou quand je suis en danger, elle me parle. Dites-moi que je ne suis pas folle … Que se passe t-il avec cette baguette ? Dumbledore a même tenté de me la prendre, je ne veux pas m'en séparer, mais je suis inquiète.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Ollivender l'écoutait sérieusement et soupira.

\- Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour… Dites-moi miss Grey, connaissez-vous par hasard le conte de la Reine des glaces ?

\- C'est un conte moldu je crois, écrit par Andersen, un écrivain Danois du siècle dernier. Je crois que ces contes sont très populaires. J'en ai déjà lu quelques-uns aux Etats Unis.

\- Et si je vous disais que certains de ces comptes sont réels ? Hanz Cristian Anderson était un né de moldu fasciné par toutes sortes d'histoires, je l'ai très bien connu. Il était aussi un aventurier. C'est lui qui a traduit les comptes de Beedle le barde et de nombreuses histoires des temps anciens.

\- Le monde sorcier ne peut pas être aussi fou. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on écrit une histoire qu'elle devient réalité, ça se saurait.

\- Il avait une imagination débordante et un don certain pour cacher des secrets. Il est venu me voir peu de temps avant sa mort il y a plus de soixante ans déjà. Il disait qu'il avait découvert une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû et il m'a donné un livret où il avait d'écrit un conte pour sorcier, un des rares qui ne fut jamais publié et une baguette, celle que vous tenez dans les mains. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne et de tout lui rendre à son retour de voyage. Il disait devoir vérifier des choses à Copenhague avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il n'est jamais revenu vivant. Un jour j'ai appris qu'il était mort littéralement de froid. Comme je craignais que l'on découvre quoi que ce soit, j'ai prétendu que cette baguette n'existait pas et je l'ai vite oubliée. Qui eut cru que 60 ans plus tard, une sorcière soit capable de s'en servir… C'est comme si j'avais été libéré d'un grand poids après votre venue…

Maria Grey était presque choquée. Mais quel âge pouvait bien avoir ce vendeur de baguettes ? Et elle avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il essaya de lui expliquer. Que le conte de la Reine des Neiges existait pour de bon ? Que ce n'était pas un compte fait pour endormir les enfants moldus et que sa baguette avait un lien dans tout ça ? Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée, il fallait en plus que sa baguette cache un lourd secret ? Si cette dernière n'était pas maudite en plus de ça…

\- Eh oh… vous vous moquez de moi pas vrai ? Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez refilé une baguette possiblement maudite et que maintenant vous considérez que ce n'est plus votre problème ?

\- Eh bien… Vous savez, durant toutes ces années, cette baquette est restée bien sagement à sa place parmi les autres baguettes. Ce n'est que lorsque vous avez pénétré dans ma boutique qu'elle a commencé à agir bizarrement. De la magie noire s'est échappée de la baguette et a gelé mon arrière-boutique. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Tout s'est arrêté lorsque vous l'avez eu en main. C'est pour cette raison que je crois que vous lui étiez prédestinée.

\- Mais… Est-ce que vous savez au moins où il a trouvé cette baguette ? Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'il aurait pu être tué par elle ? Vous m'aviez mise en garde au début de l'année, vous vous souvenez ? (Chap 2). Est-ce que je risque moi aussi de finir comme votre ami ?! Dumbledore avait-il raison en fin de compte ? Cette baguette est-elle vraiment dangereuse ?! ( Chapitre 22) Si c'est ça, je préfère vous la rendre et en prendre une autre … commença-t-elle à s'écrier jusqu'à ce qu'il frisson glacial la prenne et qu'elle entende murmurer dans son crane :

« Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Je t'ai choisie »

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous étiez en train de dire quelque chose ?

\- Je…

« Ne lui dis rien si tu veux qu'il reste en vie »

Elle se figea. Les mots semblaient provenir du froid qu'elle ressentait. Plus la baguette était énervée, plus le froid s'installait. Et elle avait les pieds pris dans la glace. Quand est ce que cette glace avait eu le temps de se former ? Maria regarda Ollivender qui écarquillait les yeux incapable de bouger lui non plus. La glace l'emprisonnait jusqu'au cou.

« Tu es une baguette. Juste une baguette. Pensa très fort Maria »

« Je ne suis pas qu'une baguette. Je suis ta baguette désormais et je ne laisserai personne nous séparer »

« Mais… »

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir à me craindre, je sais que tu es faite pour moi et que tu accompliras de grandes choses » « Ne m'abandonnes pas ! »

Le froid se fit plus intense encore et elle crut voir Ollivender tourner de l'œil.

« Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une baguette comme toi ! Je voulais juste… »

« Tu veux survivre. Acheva la baguette » « Moi aussi. Sans sorcier puissant, je suis vouée à disparaitre. Nous avons le même objectif »

« Libères-nous de cette glace. Exigea Maria. Tu es ma baguette, une baguette se doit d'obéir à son sorcier »

« Très bien, mais il en sait trop » « Je pourrais le tuer »

« C'est toi qui a tué son ami ? »

« OUI »

Mon dieu ! Maria frissonna. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette baguette ?! Non seulement elle fait ce qu'elle veut, mais plus elle parle et tue !

« Tant que je serais ta baguette, tu seras en sécurité »

La glace disparut immédiatement comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Le vieux Olivender s'écroula contre son bureau alors que Maria le secoua pour qu'il reprenne connaissance.

\- Monsieur Ollivander ! Ressaisissez-vous ! Enervate ! Enervate !

Mais aucun sortilège ne sortit du bout de bois. Maria comprit aussitôt que sa baguette refusait de lui obéir. Et ça la fit enrager.

« Tu as dit que tu étais ma baguette. Soigne le ! Il est très mal »

« Il en sait trop. Et bientôt il ne saura plus bien. »

« Je veux qu'il vive ! »

« … »

« Je pourrais te casser en deux »

« Tu as besoin de moi, pas de ce sorcier » « Il m'a trouvé un nouveau maitre, il ne sert plus à rien maintenant »

Maria était tétanisée. Elle préférait largement quand sa baguette ne parlait pas ! Quand elle était normale en fait ! Mais une baguette reste une baguette et une baguette se doit d'obéir !

Elle la prit à pleine main et tenta de la briser. Elle commençait à être effrayée par le pouvoir de cette baguette qu'elle commençait à croire maléfique. Plus elle tentait d'essayer de la casser en deux, plus elle avait mal aux mains. Elles gerçaient à vues d'œil ! Mais malgré la douleur, Maria refusait de céder.

« Arrêtes ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. » « Tu pourrais perdre tes mains »

\- Olivander pourrait perdre la vie ! Je refuse de voir encore quelqu'un mourir sous mes yeux tu entends ?

Tout d'un coup, il sortit de la baguette un puissant nuage blanc réparateur qui soigna le vieillard et les mains en piteux état de Maria.

« Tu devrais lui lancer un oubliette, ça vaut mieux » « Eh…Tu m'écoutes ? Très bien, ignores moi tant que tu veux, mais tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Il ne pourra pas le supporter de toute manière »

Maria s'approcha d'Ollivender qui reprenait des couleurs.

\- Vous allez mieux ?

Il était très faible.

\- Que… que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je suis désolé pour tout. Je vais prévenir sainte Mangouste pour qu'on s'occupe de vous.

\- Miss Grey. Vous… cette baguette… Toute cette glace … Ce froid glacial… Ne me dites pas que… Fit il en tremblant.

\- Pardonnez-moi monsieur. Sincèrement.

 **Oubliettes !**

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit Olivender. Après cela, il continua à vendre de nouvelles baguettes à de nombreux sorciers, mais bien qu'il fût capable de se souvenir des noms de chaque sorciers et sorcières à qui il vendit ses créations, Maria Grey resta pour lui un mystère insoluble.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Shadow : Désolé pour le « Emiliae », c'est ce que je disais quand il m'arrivait de m'emmêler les pinceaux si je pense à plusieurs fics en même temps. J'ai confondu les persos de mes fics. C'est l'héroïne de ma fic one piece la Prima haha. Mais j'ai corrigé du coup ^^. Et derien pour les rappels. Comme pour le moment les persos ne sont pas important, j'ai mis les noms des chap au cas où si des gens voulaient revérifier des trucs ou deux et aussi comme repère au cas où la fic serrait réécrite dans quelques années si jamais et aussi pour dire que du coup, ces persos sortent de quelque part et qu'on en a déjà parlé avant. Tu as raison à propos de Dumbledore, c'est un foutu manipulateur, peut être pire que Grindelwald. Pour moi, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, à la seule différence qu'au moins Grindelwald a le mérite de ne pas se cacher derrière l'hypocrisie de la lumière et c'est encore plus flagrant avec Jude Law qui incarne le Dumbledore jeune/sexy. La scène avec Leta dans une salle de classe vide m'a beaucoup touchée : **

\- **Quelle surprise ! (D)**

\- **De me trouver dans une salle de classe ? J'étais une si mauvaise élève ? (L)**

\- **Bien au contraire. Vous étiez une des plus intelligentes (D)**

\- **J'ai dit mauvaise, pas stupide. Ne répondez pas, c'est inutile. Je sais que vous ne m'aimiez pas. (L)**

\- **Détrompez-vous. Je ne pensais aucun mal de vous. (D)**

\- **Vous étiez bien le seul. Tout le monde voyait le mal en moi. Et ils avaient raison. J'étais méchante. (L)**

 **Ah ça y est ! Un peu plus loin dans le livre, Dumbledore dit qu'il est constamment habité par le regret. Sauf qu'il a tendance à répéter ses erreurs qui finalement le hante parce qu'il n'a pas su faire les bons choix au bon moment. Sa sœur qui se fait tuer, comme on ignore qui l'a fait il aurait très bien pu inconsciemment vouloir se débarrasser de ce poids qui le freinait. D'ailleurs quand Alberfort a sous-entendu à Grindelwald qu'il devrait se passer d'Albus à cause d'Ariana, ça l'a mis en colère et ça a conduit ce duel/la mort de l'obstacle Ariana qui freinait l'ambition des deux sorciers qui rêvaient de conquérir le monde soit disant pour le plus grand bien. Mais du coup, après sa sœur, c'est son frère qu'il perd, sans doute ne le reconnait-il plus. Dans tous les cas, Dumbledore a fait un pacte de sang avec Grindelwald, une sorte de pacte de non-agression extrêmement puissant qui force magiquement les deux parties à ne pas s'affronter. Un peu comme un serment inviolable, du genre, s'ils brisent leurs promesses, A ils meurent, B ils deviennent cracmol. Ils ont du faire ça au moment où ils étaient follement amoureux et qu'ils pensaient diriger le monde à deux, se jurant de toujours rester fidèle à l'autre. Mais finalement, c'est toujours celui qui aime qui est plus faible que l'être aimé. Grindelwal a dû considérer Ariana comme une rivale puisque Dumbledore était obligé de s'occuper d'elle, c'était un devoir pour lui. Grindelwald ne voulait sans doute pas partager avec qui que ce soit la relation fusionnelle qu'il entretenait avec Dumbledore. Et même après toutes ces années, genre au moins trente ans, il continue à penser à Grindelwald via le miroir du risset ( il en fait un super bon résumé à Harry dans le tout premier film, j'ai trouvé the image pinterest qui lie les deux .fr/pin/304626362291876655/), maintenant on comprend son regard triste et affligé. En tout cas, je doute fortement que même sans ce pacte Dumbledore ait eu le cran d'agir car après tout l'amour rend aveugle, il n'a pas dû se rendre compte qu'on se servait de lui, mais bon… Donc je pense que finalement ce pacte l'arrange bien puisque dans le film il se sert de son incapacité à défier Grindelwald, comme d'un bouclier, quitte à se faire arrêter par des aurores et soupçonner de tirer toutes les ficelles concernant les actes retentissants de Norbert Dragonneau. Oh et dans le chapitre précédent, grindelwald dit ouvertement qu'il souhaite se débarrasser de lui, il a donc trouvé un moyen, je te laisse le soin de deviner qui.**

 **J'ai un peu trop analysé ? Pour ce qui en est de sauver Jedusor des griffes de Dumbledore, commençons d'abord par sauver le cul de l'héroïne, parce que je rappelle que Dumbledore a la main mise sur son fric en tant que parrain magique et qu'il peut même la marier contre son gré. Alors réussir à aider Jedusor… Je pense que ce sera trop tard de toute manière. Car l'ambition de Jedusor c'est d'être le meilleur élève et d'une certaine manière être aimé de tout le monde et contrôler ce qui se passe autour de lui. Le genre de personne qui a besoin d'être réconforté en écoutant les autres chanter ses louanges et sa perfection car il doute en permanence de sa potion qu'il croit aussi instable d'un château de carte prêt à s'effondrer sous un coup de vent. Et du coup, il détestera Dumbledore, car il voit le monstre en lui, ne l'aime pas et ne se gêne pas pour le montrer et surtout lui rappelle d'où il vient, de l'horreur de ce qu'il a vécu dans son orphelinat où on le maltraitait à cause de sa différence. Du coup, Dumbledore ne pourra sans doute pas être sauvé et restera une plaie/ennemi passif pour les héros. Et félicitation pour avoir su trouver la phrase du pour le plus grand bien. J'ai presque hésité à la commenter, mais ça aurait alourdi le chapitre et je voulais terminer sur un Anoir Black un peu désabusé de la conduite de son ex prof.**

 **Moi aussi j'espère que tu as passé une bonne fête en boite de nuit, n'abuses pas trop de l'alcool. Je dis ça mais je me dope au coca pour survivre durant les longues heures nocturnes où j'écris/peins/vivote. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'ingérer de l'alcool pour faire flipper avec mes cernes à faire reculer les zombies… Je suis des leurs maintenant ! Bof, c'est toujours comme ça les vacances, le gros bordel niveau horaires… Bon, à un prochain chapitre ;).**


	35. De Londres à Paris

**Chapitre 34 : De Londres à Paris.**

Le mois de décembre passa bien vite et amena son lot de flocons de neige et de chants de noel dans les rues. Partout en Angleterre on ne parlait que de noël et des fêtes qui approchaient, de quoi passer la fin de l'année sur un ton joyeux.

Cependant, rien ne l'était. L'Angleterre était dans une situation critique : Plus de ministère, Poudlard fermé et une sale réputation à trainer et à assumer aux yeux du monde.

La seule chose capable de relever le niveau fut cette édition spéciale qui parut peu de temps après l'incident et qui fut par la suite relégué par certains journaux étrangers sous le titre suivant :

Dumbledore : l'ultime sauveur de l'Europe ?

Ou encore

Dumbledore, le futur lord blanc.

Suite au duel de Dumbledore face à Grindelwald à Poudlard et auquel personne n'assista, les rumeurs les plus folles coururent. Et certains furent convaincus que Dumbledore était l'homme qui un jour pourrait arrêter Grindelwald.

C'était ce que tout le monde espérait. Presque.

Car Maria Grey boudait.

Enfermée dans sa chambre à ruminer des idées sombres, l'enfant de onze ans imaginait les plus sinistres intrigues susceptibles de faire sombrer le grand et enquiquinant Dumbledore aux abimes de l'histoire.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Mais elle fut un peu prise de cours, par des toquements de portes intempestifs qu'elle finit de bien mauvaise grâce par accepter. Jedusor poussa donc la porte et avisa du désordre ambiant. Des dizaines de livres étaient éparpillés par terre avec de multiples annotations qu'elle s'empressa très vite de ranger d'un grand coup de baguette magique.

\- C'est la dissertation pour Rincevent ? Fit il en ramassant quelques feuilles qui trainaient, que Maria lui arracha vivement des mains.

\- Ça ? Non… Je l'ai fini y'a longtemps. Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle pour détourner l'attention.

\- Je… Est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste ici quelques temps ?

\- Hein ?

Maria n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions qu'elle le vit fermer solidement la porte sans demander l'avis à la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? C'est ma chambre il me semble, pas la tienne !

\- Brutus n'arrête pas de me courir après depuis que tu t'isoles dans ta chambre. Il pense qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec moi tant que miss Leta n'est pas derrière lui pour le surveiller. Il est particulièrement pénible ces derniers temps… soupira t'il.

\- De toute façon, il n'oserait pas venir m'importuner. Sinon, sa cousine risque de lui tirer les oreilles. Tu n'as qu'a rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue.

Maria se dirigea vers la porte et jeta quelques sorts de protection qu'elle avait appris dans un livre. Tom la regarda faire assez surpris. Il croyait que les jeunes n'avaient pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école.

\- Le ministère a allégé ses lois le temps de la reconstruction de leurs locaux. C'est écrit dans la rubrique décrets du ministère à la fin de la gazette du sorcier. Il est stipulé que les étudiants de poudlard ont le droit de s'exercer à la magie chez eux jusqu'à la reprise des cours, mais pas devant des moldus. S'ils enfreignent cette règle ils seront sévèrement punis.

\- Très bien. Avisa-t-il

\- Je retourne travailler. Lança elle alors en se rasseyant

Elle rassembla certaines de ses fiches et se remit aussitôt à ses recherches en laissant Tom vaquer à ses occupations.

Il en profita pour regarder la chambre de Maria.

Elle était plus grande que la sienne, dans un camailleu de bleu avec un beau parquet ciré. Le lit en baldaquin était ouvragé et paraissait extrêmement moelleux avec les édredons qui s'empilaient. Le tapis qui dépassait tout autour du lit était persan et également bleu, il devait valoir une petite fortune, de même que le tableau accroché au mur qui montrait une jeune sorcière en train de lire. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se retourner s'il y avait trop de bruits. Peut-être était-elle l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux qui sait ?

La chambre possédait aussi un dressing attenant, une salle de bains toujours dans des tons bleus, une modeste bibliothèque, puis le bureau en chêne massif sur lequel elle travaillait.

La pièce tout entière baignait dans la lumière qui donnait sur le parc, loin, très loin des moldus et de leurs vains problèmes.

Tout était paisible ici. Il se serait presque allé à dormir au son répétitif de la plume se couchant sur le papier. Sans aucune prétention.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'entendre crier de l'autre côté de la porte :

\- Jedusor ! Sors de là tout de suite ! Je sais que tu es là !

Il l'entendit soupirer et se lever avec lenteur tout en rangeant ses papiers et ses plumes dans une boite en merisier clair. Elle s'approcha de la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Brutus Lestrange, l'infâme cousin de Leta et l'héritier de l'immense fortune de cette dernière.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend de taper ainsi à ma porte Lestrange ?

\- Grey… Tu le cache n'est-ce pas ? Ce sang de bourbe n'a rien à faire ici ! C'est chez moi ici ! Je ne peux rien dire à Poudlard, mais un né de moldu dans une respectable maison prête à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas ta demeure il me semble. Mais celle de lady Leta et après elle de ses enfants. Tu n'as aucun droit sur cette maison et tu ne peux pas forcer Jedusor à la quitter tant que miss Leta ne l'aura pas voulu. Fit-elle froidement de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sur ce, si tu veux bien avoir le plaisir de nous laisser étudier tranquillement…

Elle allait refermer la porte mais il y coinça son pied pour tenter d'entrer.

\- Retire ton pied, s'il te plait. Fit Maria avec impatience.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de greengrass. Il est devenu complètement fou après t'avoir affronté en duel, tu le sais ?

\- Il a toujours été très fragile, encore plus depuis le décès de sa sœur.

\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ?! s'exclama t'il furieux. C'était un secret !

\- Mais tu sais… Je me demande comment il doit se sentir maintenant qu'il sait que sa sœur s'est fait tuer par le préfet qu'il admirait tant…

\- Gamma était ma fiancée. Fit brutus d'une voix sourde.

\- Vraiment ? Toutes mes condoléances alors…

Elle profita de son état de stupeur pour lui claquer la porte au nez et la verrouiller solidement.

\- Jedusor… Fit calmement Maria. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir par la fenêtre.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je l'ai mis en colère.

\- BOMBARDA !

Maria et Tom se bouchèrent les oreilles en attendant que la porte explose, mais après quelques secondes sans réaction apparente, l'un d'eux eut le courage d'ouvrir la porte pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- Aie aie aie !

Ils virent Brutus se faire agripper par les cheveux et trainer sans ménagement une salle plus bas. On entendait la voix d'Anoir Black incanter des sortilèges et Brutus hurler. Notons que les châtiments corporels étaient encore de vigueur à cette époque.

Puis, plus rien… Juste un silence pesant. Jedusor et Grey se regardèrent un bref instant en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à Brutus, mais ils se ravisèrent lorsqu'ils virent Black remonter les mains dans les poches avec des cernes gigantesques et une humeur massacrante.

\- Refaites moi encore un boucan pareil et vous ne remettrez plus un pied à Poudlard. Menaça-t-il.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à étudier, en silence, comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

 **…**

Dans un des nombreux quartiers de Londres, non loin de la Victoria Street et du Limehouse bassin qui longe la Tamise, un vieux hangar abandonné déteignait parmi les autres maisons bien entretenues qui bordaient ce coin huppé de la ville.

Un moulin à eau tout rouillé qui détonnait parmi les maisons blanches des honnêtes gens. On imaginait le lieu abandonné, remis entre les mains de la ville qui comptait selon certains bientôt le démolir. Mais dès qu'on l'approchait, on l'oubliait. Ou bien il disparaissait. Si bien que jusqu'à ce jour, personne, du moins aucun moldu, ne put le démolir pour améliorer l'esthétique des lieux.

Dans un pop fulgurant, Dumbledore apparut face à cette maison. Il toqua à la porte qui mit quelques temps à s'ouvrir, la serrure s'enclenchant sur le mode sorcier. Bien que ressemblant à un vieux tas de débris, le moulin était à la pointe de la technologie sorcière avec sa porte facétieuse qui change l'intérieur de la maison en fonction de ses visiteurs. Il y avait une fonction sorcier, moldu, voleurs, squatteurs… Jusque-là, les différentes faces de la maison n'étaient jamais rentrées en conflit.

Dumbledore passa la porte et regarda tout autour de lui… Norbert Dragonneau semblait bel et bien de retour de son voyage. Il respira avec satisfaction et vint serrer la main de son ancien élève avec sympathie.

\- Dumbledore ! Quelle surprise ! Je suppose que c'est mon frère qui vous a prévenu de mon retour ? Fit ce dernier un peu nerveux.

\- Eh bien… Il se trouvait que je passais dans les environs. Comment s'est déroulé la fin de votre séjour ?

\- J'ai fini par relâcher l'oiseau tonnerre en plein cœur du Texas, mais… ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs d'hôtes ! Voulez-vous du thé ? J'en ai beaucoup trop et Bunty n'arrête pas d'en ramener…

\- Qui est ce ? Fit Dumbledore vaguement intéressé.

\- Mon assistante. Ses parents tiennent une boutique sur le chemin de traverse… Bunty ! fit il en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était. Je vous avais dit qu'il était inutile de vous occuper du Kelpy… Vous auriez pu y perdre vos doigts voyons …

\- Je pense qu'il m'accepte plutôt bien, Norbert… Fit-elle un peu rougissante.

\- Auriez-vous de la fièvre Bunty ? Si oui, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. Déclara ce dernier en remarquant ses rougeurs sur le visage.

\- Oui… Fit-elle la mort dans l'âme.

De nouveaux seuls, tous deux s'assirent autour d'une table placée devant un immense aquarium où l'on pouvait voir le kelpy nager parmi d'autres poissons.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous aviez besoin de vous installer à proximité d'un cours d'eau…

\- En effet, mon kelpi a besoin d'une eau filtrée en permanence et d'un peu plus d'espace que mes autres créatures magiques. Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour me parler de Magiezoologie ? Que me voulez-vous donc, Albus Dumbledore ?

Il se permit de boire une gorgée ou deux de ce succulent thé noir parfumé avant de répondre qu'il souhaitait juste se renseigner à propos de son voyage et de le féliciter d'avoir réussi à trouver Grindelwald bien malgré lui et même si cela dut plonger la ville de New York dans les décombres.

\- J'aimerais que vous soyez franc avec moi, Dumbledore. Vous m'avez envoyé aux états unis pour bien plus que le retour d'un oiseau tonnerre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Disons que je savais que votre loyauté, votre courage et votre sens de la probité feraient le reste…

\- Mais vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis, Dumbledore ! Et le ministère de la magie compte bientôt me faire un procès pour manquement aux règles bienséantes de la charte internationale sorcière. Je risque d'être interdit de voyage à l'étranger. Et c'est vous qui m'avez dit où je trouverais cet oiseau tonnerre victime de trafic. Vous saviez que je le ramènerais et qu'il me faudrait embarquer dans un port moldu.

\- J'ai toujours eu une attirance pour les grands oiseaux magiques. Répondit Dumbledore en buvant son thé. Il y a une histoire dans ma famille selon laquelle un phénix viendra à un Dumbledore s'il en a grand besoin. On raconte que mon arrière-grand-père en avait un. Et qu'il s'est envolé quand il est mort, et n'est jamais revenu.

\- Saviez-vous ce qu'il était probable que je découvre à New York malgré toutes ces années ? Je croyais que les Obscurus avaient disparus de l'hémisphère nord grâce à l'amélioration du niveau de vie sorcier. Mais ce que j'ai vu chez Croyance Bellebosse… Aucun Obscurial ne peut vivre aussi longtemps et aussi saint d'esprit. M'avez-vous envoyé là-bas pour le sauver, avant que Grindelwald ne l'emmène dans son camp ?

\- Un Obscurial aussi puissant est un danger pour la société sorcière et pour lui-même. Certains de mes amis au Macusa m'ont fait part de choses étranges se passant à New York. Vous savez à quel point le ministère anglais me surveille ? Je ne pense qu'à la santé de ce jeune homme et au fait que Grindelwald puisse s'emparer de son pouvoir pour mieux le déverser sur l'Europe. Un Obscurial peut posséder des pouvoirs dévastateurs et si jamais un sorcier arrive à les contrôler…

\- Assez Dumbledore. Fit froidement Norbert. Croyance est un sorcier comme nous autre. Le fait qu'il ait développé un obscurus au plus profond de lui montre tous les mauvais traitements qu'il a subis et toute la magie qu'il a dû refouler. Plus la magie est puissante, plus l'obscurus a besoin de se déchainer. A vous entendre, on devrait le trouver pour l'enfermer alors qu'il a besoin d'être aidé. Je refuse que ce sorcier devienne une pièce dans le jeu de pouvoir qui vous oppose à Grindelwald.

\- Alors ainsi, vous vous refusez à choisir un camp ? C'est tout à votre honneur, Norbert. Cela dit… Grindelwald considère tous ceux qui ne partagent pas ses opinions comme des ennemis à abattre. Méditez là-dessus.

\- Au revoir Dumbledore.

\- J'oubliais. Le directeur Dippet comptait engager un nouveau professeur à Poudlard pour les soins aux créatures magiques. Dois-je lui transmettre votre candidature ?

\- Est-ce encore l'un de vos pièges ?

\- Je ne me le permettrai pas…

\- Dans ce cas dites-lui que si le poste est encore à pourvoir lorsque j'aurais fini mon livre ( _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them)_ , alors j'y songerai.

\- Bien.

 **…**

Dumbledore transplana aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, ne laissant rien, pas même un cheveu derrière lui. Il se retrouva bien vite à Paris, chez son ami de longue date, le célèbre alchimiste Nicolas Flamel, à qui l'on doit la création de la pierre Philosophale et les généreuses dotations de l'école où il passa le plus clair de sa jeunesse, Beauxbatons. Même en possédant une fortune conséquente qui lui aurait permis avec sa femme Pernelle de s'acheter tout le troisième arrondissement de Paris, ils vivaient encore au 51 rue de Momorency à Paris, tenant une modeste mais très en vogue boutique d'alchimie en définissant sans cesse ce qu'était la pointe de ce domaine. Aussi, ce fut avec surprise qu'ils virent leur vieil ami Dumbledore débarquer avec le tonnerre de l'éclair et de la pluie.

\- Eh bien Albus, tu nous apportes la pluie d'Angleterre à ce que je vois. Le soleil était pourtant si radieux…

\- Pernelle ! fit il en enlaçant la vieille femme affectueusement. Tu as maigris depuis notre dernière rencontre. Mais tu restes toujours aussi éblouissante.

\- Vil flatteur ! Mon époux nous regarde, tu sais…

Flamel se mit juste à rire, amusé par cette frivolité qui ne le touchait plus à 610 ans d'existence. L'élixir de longue vie leur avait permis de vivre bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pu tout en leur accordant un temps précieux pour leurs recherches qui ne fit qu'enrichir le patrimoine français, premier mondial en sciences alchimiques.

Voyant le regard qu'arborait son ami bien plus jeune que lui, il fit discrètement signe à son épouse de poursuivre ses recherches un étage plus haut afin de leur accorder plus d'intimité.

\- Tu sembles soucieux Albus… Il est rare de te voir ainsi.

Ce dernier se mit alors à sortir une liste de livre que tous deux savaient prophétiques. Une grande partie de ses ouvrages se trouvaient à paris dans la bibliothèque Mazarine dont Flamel aura également été un des plus généreux donateurs.

\- Et donc ? Quel est le problème. Oui, ces livres sont prophétiques, mais de là à imaginer un désastre…

\- Justement Flamel, Justement…

 **A suivre …**

 **Pour shadow : Re ! J'essaie toujours de me remettre de la crise du nouvel an où tu te couches à 15 h et où tu te réveilles à minuit… Du coup je suis crevée… Grace à l'histoire de la baguette psychopathe comme tu la nomme si bien, je pourrais peut être placer les horcruxes. Quant à Dumbledore… Je pense qu'il a bien d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper des cas de conscience de Maria Grey ou encore de passer pour un voleur. D'ailleurs, ce chap s'est recentré sur lui du coup et tu auras compris à qui va l'argent de Maria et pourquoi, mais aussi comment Croyance s'est imbriqué dans tout ça et le but que Grindelwald s'est fixé concernant Maria. Ou du moins les grandes lignes. Mais j'avoue y être allé un peu fort. Il faudrait que Dumbledore s'explique et qu'il demande pardon, même si on sait qu'elle va l'envoyer promener. N'empêche c'est un gars sacrément bizarre Dumbledore… Tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il est un serpent dans la peau d'un Gryffondor, manipulateur et affable, ne faisant que répéter les mêmes erreurs sans rien tirer de ses échecs, donnant en pâture ses protégés pour l'intérêt général mais refusant de devenir ministre de la magie pour que personne ne voit ses travers… Il ressemble énormément à mon ancien directeur d'école qu'on a enfariné et fait virer en disant bon débarras…**

 **En ce qui concerne Anoir, ce que je veux c'est que non seulement il obtienne sa garde, mais qu'en plus il devienne son père adoptif. Un père tout ce qu'il y a de plus papa poule, de chiant et de surprotecteur, mais d'exigent et d'inhumain lorsqu'il s'agit de s'entrainer à la magie. Quelqu'un qui puisse la tirer vers le haut en toutes circonstances.**

 **Voldemort VS Grindelwald.**

 **Dans le livre : L'un épargne l'autre.**

 **Dans le film : L'un tue l'autre.**

 **Hum … Je me demande qui je suis sensé apprécier…**

 **Grindelwald : Pour une fois, on a un mage noir qui contre l'avis général ne souhaite pas nous tuer. Je trouve ça bien. Il semble plus humain et rechigne à tuer les bébés. Et puis il est beau comparé à voldemort et sa tête de serpent. Et je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite devenir immortel, du moins on n'en entend pas encore parler. Il manipule aussi bien que Dumbledore, mais il ne semble pas motivé par la haine ( j'ai le livre sous les yeux). Mais il est mégalomane et comme Voldemort souhaite que les sorciers gouverne le monde et supplantent les moldus. Le racisme à l'état pur. Si ça devait arriver j'y verrais pour le monde une sorte de ségrégation bien que du coup, tous puissent user de la magie pour améliorer le quotidien. Ah oui, et Grindelwald est un sang pur, du coup il considère tout ça comme légitime et logique. Il se sert de la peur des autres pour les moldus et leurs sciences pour les forcer à se réveiller et agir. Tout cela agit dans un contexte où le coté de la lumière rogne de plus en plus les droit des sangs purs qui sont de plus en plus frustrés et inquiets de l'avenir. **

**Voldemort : Il ne donne pas du tout envie d'être suivi. Son truc de mangemort semble plus être une secte qu'autre chose et il force ses adeptes à l'appeler maitre et à être serviles. Du coté de Grindelwald ils sont moins soumis et ne sont pas torturés s'ils commettent des erreurs. Voldemort a tellement honte de son nom qu'il a opté pour un pseudonyme qui dit en fait qu'il compte triompher de la mort ( Vol de mort), donc le fait de vouloir être immortel devait être tout en haut de sa liste de choses à accomplir. Si j'avais été lui, j'aurais été ami avec Nicolas Flamel ou j'aurais été l'élève de Flamel pour apprendre à concocter l'elixir de vie afin de vivre indéfiniment. Mais je ne me serais pas automutilé et plus ou moins transformé en serpent en créant des horcruxes. Je rappelle que pour créer un horcruxe qui est censé être le stade le plus abjecte de la torture, il faut accepter ou non de se déchirer l'âme en plusieurs fragments. Qui resterait humain après ? Et même, il faudrait avoir l'esprit sacrément tordu pour faire ça. Sans compter que c'est puéril de vouloir être immortel… Après avoir fait tout ce que tu veux, il reste que tu te fais chier ensuite… J'en reviens aux automutilations, elles découlent du traumatisme qu'il a eu durant l'enfance, il n'est pas né d'un amour consenti, a de grandes chances que sa mère soit né de parents consanguins avec un grand père et un oncle pas net vivant dans un squat, la déchéance de la famille serpentard… Du coup il a toujours eu honte d'être a moitié moldu et je pense qu'il doit trouver sacrément jouissif que des sangs purs comme lucius malfoy lui lèchent les pieds en y allant de leurs maitre, maitre…. Creeepy à souhait ( ma voix off ). **

**Suite à ce qu'il lui est arrivé dans son orphelinat moldu ( violences physiques, sexuelles qui sait, psychologiques, dévalorisations extremes) On peut suposer grace à Wiki qu'il est atteint de trouble de la personnalité borderline se caractérisant par 9 points :**

 **sentiments de vide, d'ennui ( il se croit supérieur aux autres)**

 **sentiment d'être abandonné ( n'arrête pas de mettre ses fidèle à l'épreuve en les humiliant en permanence) ;**

 **dévalorisation ( très grand complexe d'inferiorité du au fait que son père était un moldu, ce qui explique qu'il déteste quand Dumbledore l'appelle par son nom qui lui rappelle sa honte et la hantise du fait que ça se sache)**

 **abus de substances ( pas trouvé ) ;**

 **automutilations, conduites à risque , tentatives de suicide ; ( meurtres à répétitions : la famille, les amis, soi-même… le fait de se créer des horcruxes donc de s'automutiler l'âme et le corps en buvant du sang de licorne ce qui ne lui donne accès qu'à une demie-vie et donc à une face de serpent répugnante)**

 **carence narcissique ( aucune idée, mais le mec est ultra narcissique pour moi )**

 **difficulté à identifier et à réguler ses émotions (ça ce sont tous les endoloris qui pleuvent sur les malheureux mangemorts quand Voldy est mal luné, de jour, comme de nuit)**

 **trouble du comportement alimentaire ( je pense qu'il est suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas faire ce genre de conneries, mais pas assez puisqu'il s'automutile pour l'immortalité faut voir) ;**

 **sexualité chaotique ( il faut être chaotique pour coucher et avoir un enfant avec Bellatrix Lestrange)**

 **insomnie chronique ( Vu ses problèmes d'Ego et de conquête du monde il devrait)**

 **tendance à la manipulation ( Ah…la manipulation… il adore ça. Quoi de mieux ?)**

 **Du coup il en faut au moins cinq pour être caractérisé comme tel. Mais ne lui répète surtout pas je ne souhaite pas mourir.**

 **Du coup, coté domination du monde, nous moldus, risquons forts d'être réduits en esclavages pour les plus chanceux qui seront sans doute torturés à vie et pour les autres, rapidement exterminés. Je me demande ce qui est le mieux entre vivre une vie de souffrance misérable sans espoir d'amélioration et une mort rapide sans douleur ?**

 **Hum… Le soucis étant qu'entre le jeune voldemort vraiment TRES séduisant et le vieux qu'il faudrait tuer pour la survie de l'humanité, il y a un vrai gouffre. Sans doute parce que c'est le méchant, on ne peut pas s'auto identifier à Voldy, impossible, surtout quand il nous balance tous ses crucio. C'est un mec qui n'est habité que par la haine et même gouverner le monde ne le rendrait pas heureux. C'est une bombe à retardement. Et encore une fois ça aurait pu être évité. Voldemort aurait tellement voulu être prof de défense contre les forces du mal, je suis certain qu'il a dû beaucoup s'amuser sous les traits de Quirell, mais Dumbledore refusa et ce fut le début de la fin.**

 **Mais Grindelwald est différent, on s'identifie plus à lui, il est humain, lance des sorts cool, n'est pas obsédé ( dumbledore ne compte pas on raisonne sur l'échelle de l'humanité) par la haine, le ressentiment ou la vengeance, ce qui fait de lui un être plus fort que voldemort. Il donne envie de le suivre lorsqu'il manipule en parlant d'amour et de vérité ( comme macron en somme)**

 **Du coup, si tu me demande lequel des deux je préfère ? En tant que sorcière, Grindelwald sans hésiter. Mais en tant que moldue… Aucun. Qui voudrait choisir entre la peste et le choléra ? Si y'a à choisir autant choisir la bonne santé. Si on doit vraiment avoir un mage noir à la tête de notre monde de cinglés, je voterai pour Severus Rogue. Au moins nous foutrait-il la paix en considérant qu'on vaut moins que des singes… et nous laisserait vivre avant que le réchauffement climatique ait définitivement raison de nous.**

 **Je dis ça mais je dis rien. Et bonne chance pour la fac, moi je suis aux beaux-arts et à la fin de l'année j'ai un diplôme à passer. J'aurais moins le temps de papoter même si je suis très en avance sur mes projets. Mais comme je fais du 14-22h… J'aurais presque pas le temps d'écrire le weekend. C'est bizarre la fac, nous on reprend le 7. Et nos exam sont en mi-janvier. M'enfin… Bonne continuation.**

 **J'oubliais, sur youtube, y'a une video qui s'appelle le procès de voldemort à sciences po. Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'œil.**


	36. Les prophéties concordantes

**Chapitre 35 : Les prophéties concordantes**

 _« Lorsque les planètes se seront alignées neuf fois, il naitra dans la famille Grey un être d'exception né de voie naturelle. L'enfant chassé pourtant héritier légitime des grey vivra une vie malheureuse et maudite dans un nouveau monde. Il n'aura de cesse de chercher son identité en semant la mort et en s'alliant avec les ténèbres. Lorsque les planètes se seront alignées de mercure à Jupiter lors des trois-cent sixième cycles de Narmet, le 27 aout de l'an 1926, il naitra par voix légitime le sixième enfant de la famille Grey. Cet enfant tiendra l'avenir du monde entre ses mains et pourrait le faire chavirer dans les ténèbres. Ultime survivante de la famille Grey, elle n'aura de cesse de se venger et de trouver des réponses à son existence chaotique. Et lorsque les planètes se seront alignées dix fois, frère et sœur du même père se retrouveront et aideront le mage noir venu du nord à conquérir le monde et à prendre leur revanche sur ceux qui les auront trahis._

 _Cependant, cette fin n'est qu'alternative. L'os utilisé pour voir cet avenir s'est brisé en deux points avant d'avoir complètement noirci. Cela signifie qu'il existe une chance que cet avenir soit réversible et que la lumière subsiste, mais au prix d'un lourd sacrifice. »_

 **…**

\- Tu ne sembles pas y être allé de main morte pour le corriger. Fit froidement Leta. Quel intérêt de te mettre en colère si c'est pour tomber malade ensuite ? Tu voulais faire un exemple ? Mon cousin est traumatisé par ta faute.

\- Ah… Soupira Anoir en faisant mine de l'ignorer en regardant le plafond. Ton cousin est une brute qui se croit tout permis parce que personne ne l'a jamais sérieusement remis à sa place. Si tu es sa tutrice c'est ton devoir d'y remédier.

\- Brutus ne m'écoute pas. Pour lui, les femmes n'ont pas à prendre de décision dans la famille Lestrange et il considère honteux que je la dirige. Il est trop tard pour y changer quoi que soit. Soupira-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas le temps de me battre contre lui vu tout le travail que me donne le ministre…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as lu les journaux récemment ? Lui demanda-t-elle comme un reproche. Tout le monde est au courant désormais. Leonard Malfoy est ministre de la magie et comme j'étais son assistante alors qu'il était le chef du département de la justice magique, il a fait de moi un de ses secrétaires d'état.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria il en se relevant subitement ce qui lui causa une migraine terrible.

\- Incroyable promotion n'est-ce pas ? Il souhaite que je surveille de près les agissements du département de justice magique et en particulier les aurors, bien que Travers soit un limier redoutable qui ait toute sa confiance. Et du coup, pour me montrer sa bonne foi et son amitié il a promu Thésée à la tête du bureau des aurors.

\- Léonard… Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir au ministère… Il fuyait comme tous les autres et il serait devenu ministre pour ça ? Alors que j'ai eu le courage d'affronter Grindelwald ! kof ! kof !

\- Ne joue pas les griffondors… ça ne te va pas. Laisses ça aux aurors qui ont choisi de se battre de leur propre volonté pour ce en quoi ils croient… Regardes ce que ça t'a valu de jouer les têtes brulées… deux mois de repos complets sans magie. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ce qui a endommagé le plus ta magie ne fut pas Grindelwald, mais l'insouciance suicidaire qu'il t'a fallu pour transplaner d'une zone sensée être protégée et interdite de transplanage vers Poudlard. Seule ta détermination t'a sauvé. Et ce ne fut que pure chance que tu en ai réchappé…

Anoir ferma les yeux et revit défiler toute la scène. Il y était allé au culot sachant que ses chances de survie étaient incroyablement minces. Mais sans les sacerdoces pour le retrouver et le soigner en urgence, les choses auraient pu tourner au tragique. Cependant…

\- Malfoy savait. Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs alors qu'il fuyait avec son père et d'autres membres du magenmagot. Durant quelques instants alors que nous parlions, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose… Il m'a juste conseillé de ne pas y aller, que je risquais la mort si j'y allais ( chap 30) mais je ne l'ai pas écouté… Il faut dire que je l'ai rarement écouté. Ricana t'il particulièrement cynique.

\- Ecoutes, apparemment, d'après le médicomage tu iras mieux pour les fêtes. Encore une semaine à garder le lit. Tu devrais y arriver je suppose ?

Il se mit froidement à sourire.

\- Pour qui est ce que tu me prends ? Je suis un Black et j'ai bien l'intention de quitter ce lit au plus tôt. Et cette maison !

\- Mais oui, mais oui…

Sur ces mots, elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et reprit un air sérieux. A 36 ans à peine elle se retrouvait déjà à la tête de l'état avec un salaire de 100 galions par mois (dix mille euros) ce qui lui apportait 1200 galions par an, une vraie fortune comparé à ce qu'elle gagnait avant en tant qu'assistante du chef du département de la justice magique, à peine 420 galions par an. Mais ce salaire mirobolant s'accompagnait de lourdes responsabilités et surtout d'un devoir de loyauté sans faille envers le ministre. Une chose dont elle se serait bien passée…

\- Miss Leta.

\- Oh ! Maria. Excuses moi, je ne t'avais pas vue. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tes études se passent bien ?

\- Oui, votre bibliothèque est très fournie et je passe plus de temps à lire des livres qu'à l'extérieur.

\- C'est bien d'être studieux. Mais dis-moi, Brutus ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes j'espère ?

Maria perdit un bref instant son sourire. Elle n'allait quand même pas dire à sa tutrice que son protégé était une plaie ouverte qui déversait toute sa méchanceté sur eux voyons… Elle trouverait bien un moyen pour qu'il cesse de les importuner, inutile d'inquiéter les adultes pour si peu.

\- Non. Fit Maria en souriant. Il étudie d'arrache-pied pour être digne de son statut. Nous nous comprenons sur ce point.

\- Très bien. Fit Leta sans relever son mensonge. Mais si jamais il dépasse les bornes, c'est à moi d'intervenir et de lui apprendre à bien se comporter.

\- Bien entendu.

\- J'oubliais Maria.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne connais pas très bien la société anglaise il me semble ? Beaucoup de sorciers ont répondus présent pour la fête de noël que nous allons organiser. Tu es une Grey que tous veulent rencontrer, ne l'oublies pas.

 **…**

Dumbledore était face à Flamel, dans leur illustre salle à manger tout en bois sculpté qui donnait une sensation un peu oppressante d'étouffement avec toute cette pluie qui tombait. Peut-être devrait-il lancer un sort pour qu'elle s'arrête enfin ? Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il était venu en France c'était pour chercher conseil auprès de Flamel pour toutes ces prophécies. Il y en avait combien ? Au moins six et elles semblaient se recouper autour d'un garçon et d'une fille. Mais quel garçon ? Et quelle fille ? Il aurait mit sa main à couper que cette enfant soit Maria Grey. Trop de choses étaient floues dans cette histoire puisque la prophecy de Tycododonus en disait une autre, parlant d'un homme souhaitant se venger, d'un garçon abandonné dans les eaux et du désespoir d'une fille. Qui croire ?

\- Tu sais, le jour où j'ai affronté Grindelwald à Poudlard, il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de me nuire définitivement. Au début, je n'y ai pas cru, pensant qu'il essayait de gagner du temps pour remporter le duel. Mais lorsque Black, un de mes anciens élèves m'a transmis la prophétie d'une enfant qui est sous ma garde et un bout de parchemin contenant des indications précises des livres où chercher les prophéties relatives à notre époque trouble. Je commence à frissonner.

\- La prophétie d'une enfant ?

\- Oui et je suis certain que s'il est venu à Poudlard cette fois ci, c'est pour tenter de l'enlever. Je vois être plus prudent envers elle, mais en même temps, si je pouvais me servir d'elle pour attirer Grindelwald et le vaincre, le monde des sorciers m'en serrait si reconnaissant… mais je ne peux pas. Et il le sait. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut affronter l'autre sans de terribles conséquences pour notre magie.

\- Personnellement, je pense et pardonne moi de te le dire, que les responsabilités te montent à la tête. Tu voudrais sacrifier le bonheur d'une enfant pour le bien commun ? C'est aux adultes de se battre et de se sacrifier pour l'avenir de leurs enfants. Sinon, pourquoi s'acharneraient-ils à lutter contre les ténèbres ?

\- C'est sans doute toi qui es dans le vrai, Flamel. Admit Dumbledore. Là où il y a conflit tu cherches toujours à voir comment les choses peuvent être contournées. Mais cette époque ne nous apporte aucune certitude. La peur est partout et plus encore, en nous-même. Rare sont les aurores qui ont encore le courage de se dresser face à lui. Il arrive à corrompre le plus juste des cœurs en lui faisant croire que ce qu'il fait est pour le bien de tous, que c'est naturel. Lever le sceau du secret c'est….

\- Ce que tu as jadis tenté de faire Dumbledore. Tu dois atrocement t'en vouloir de t'être fait berner par ce sorcier lorsque tu étais plus jeune, mais qu'y pouvons-nous ? L'erreur est humaine. J'ai entendu dire qu'on te considérait comme un lord blanc, je pense qu'il est encore un peu trop tôt pour l'affirmer.

\- Un lord blanc ? En Angleterre c'est comme si on me considérait comme un criminel.

Le ministère ne croyait pas plus en Dumbledore qu'à un autre mais étaient forcés de constater que sa magie était puissante. Ils voulaient s'en servir comme d'une arme pour se venger de Grindelwald. A ce stade, il y aurait bientôt une guerre totale en Europe où seuls les plus chanceux et les lâches survivraient. Et la clé de tout cela en outre était entre autre un adolescent du nom de Croyance Bellebosse. Un obscurial qui aurait ravagé une partie de la ville de New York l'an passé et que Grindelwald recherche désespérément maintenant qu'il est sorti de prison et qu'il rassemble de nouveau ses adeptes. Tout le monde cherche à savoir qui est Croyance, de quelle famille vient-il ? Certains espèrent qu'il serait l'enfant miraculé de la prophétie de Tycododonus. Tous pensent qu'il s'agirait du regretté disparu Corvus V Lestrange.

Cela dit, est-ce possible ? Aucune de ces prophéties n'est vraisemblablement précise sur le déroulement exact du futur.

Elles concordent.

Mais restent floues et inaccessibles, nimbées de mystère.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je pense qu'ils ont tort. Fit Dumbledore à Flamel. La prophétie des Grey est de loin la plus précise. Elle parle d'un frère et d'une sœur de mères différentes qui sont destinés à se retrouver alors qu'ils ignorent tout l'un de l'autre et d'un mage noir venu du nord censé conquérir le monde grâce à eux.

\- Et tu penses qu'il pourrait être …

\- Grindelwald.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour plus ou moins déduire de l'économie sorcière du monde magique anglais, je me suis appuyé sur la valeur du manoir malfoy qui équivaudrait à environ trente mille galions. Si la valeur de leur château équivalait à trois millions d'euros, parce que les malfoy sont riches comme cresus alors un galion serait égal à 100 euros en tout cas dans mon histoire car sinon comment expliquer le cout de la vie dans le monde magique ou le fait que les Weasley soient si pauvres que Ron ne puisse en avoir sa propre baguette avant que son ancienne ne soit brisé par un saule cogneur ? Ou encore que le premier boulot de norbert dragonneau ne lui donne que quelques mornilles à la semaine ? Un gallion vaut 17 mornilles, une mornille vaut 29 noises. Du coup, une mornille vaut environ six euros et une noise 20 centimes. Suivant cette logique, le prix d'une baguette magique serait de 700 euros. Mais comment quantifier le salaire d'un sorcier moyen ? Combien de galions un sorcier aurait-il besoin pour vivre décemment ? Du fait qu'il peut vivre sdf car les tentes peuvent se révéler être des palaces, que des sorts peuvent nettoyer ou faire apparaitre de la nourriture et bien d'autres choses…. Du coup j'ai essayé de rendre ça réaliste mais c'est assez compliqué…**

 **Pour Shadow : Mes études sont comme les tiennes. Je compte bien vivre de mon art. J'espère être assez douée. Tous les gens de mon atelier aime ce que je fais, c'est donc bon signe, y compris mon chef d'atelier. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes exposés et contrôles et moi je croise les doigts pour mes partiels. **


	37. Noel

**Chapitre 36 : Noel…**

Les derniers jours de décembre s'égrainèrent bien vite. On voyait des elfes de maison apparaitre et disparaitre plus que de coutume, le palais se nettoyer de fond en comble, les décorations de noel remplir l'espace morne et solitaire que fut le manoir. Les décorations, aussi somptueuses soient elles n'étaient pour Maria que peu de choses, de même que ce noël passé en compagnie de quasi inconnus. Elle reconnaissait tous les efforts que miss Leta faisait pour elle, son cousin et accessoirement Tom, faisant en sorte que l'on croit ce noël comme n'importe quel autre, mais c'était inutile. Tout le monde était conscient du changement, qu'il n'y aurait plus un seul noël de certain, car Grindelwald avait semé le doute dans la société sorcière, remis en questions leurs certitudes, leur soit disant protection due par le ministère.

Si rien ne changeait, la panique risquait de s'installer et plus personne ne respecterait le système mit en place par la société et le chaos était ce que ce mage noir désirait par-dessus tout.

Mais bon…inutile de s'en inquiéter pour le moment. Maria avait mieux à faire et pour l'heure elle se fichait bien d'un sorcier qui aurait fait exploser le ministère. Son souci, c'était les Grey et ce qu'ils prévoyaient de lui faire subir. Et s'il n'y avait que ça… Il y avait aussi ce texte indéchiffrable que lui avait donné olivender deux semaines plus tôt, une sorte de conte de fée pour sorcier, la reine des neiges, il lui semblait…

Elle avait cherché des livres pour apprendre à déchiffrer les runes anciennes, mais ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde et elle n'allait pas déranger le professeur Black alors qu'il était encore malade…

Maria regarda avec insistance l'édition moldue du conte qu'elle avait achetée et prit comme base de recherche. La Reine des neiges d'Hanz Christian Andersen, le dernier ouvrage qu'il aurait écrit avant de succomber dans des circonstances tragiques… Elle avait lu le texte qui était répartit en sept histoires, il était question d'un miroir crée par le diable capable de transformer le bon en mauvais. Un jour, le miroir se brisa et les fragments partirent hanter le monde. L'un d'eux alla hanter un garçon et le fit devenir mauvais. Il abandonna son amie et partit avec la reine des neiges. C'est alors que commença la quête de la jeune fille pour le retrouver. Elle parcourut le monde et croisa toute sortes de personnes bonnes ou mauvaises et finit en Laponie devant le château de la reine des neiges. Elle retrouva son ami disparu mais il était gelé et prisonnier des glaces. Alors il est dit que l'amour de la jeune fille pour le garçon fut tel que ses larmes eurent le pouvoir de le libérer des glaces et des ténèbres et qu'ils purent repartir chez eux, vive une vie heureuse loin du palais des glaces.

C'était censé être l'histoire moldue… Mais ça semblait assez différent de l'histoire sorcière… ou du peu qu'elle avait réussi à déchiffrer en deux semaines. Elle n'en était qu'au début de la première histoire et encore elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de sa traduction…

 _« Il était une fois aux temps des rois et de la chevalerie, l'histoire d'un prince déchu et d'une belle guérisseuse vivant aux abords d'une forêt verdoyante. L'un se nommait Mordred et l'autre Aélis. Suite à une malédiction, le prince Mordred fut banni de Cammelot et laissé pour mort dans la forêt car tous le disaient fourbe et sournois. Sa naissance ayant été une honte pour la famille royale qui ne cessa de vouloir sa mort. Il fut sauvé par une jeune sorcière du nom d'Aélis et se prit d'amour pour elle. Cachés dans la foret qui les protégeaient du reste du monde encore en guerre, ils vivaient heureux à cultiver des plantes et à chasser du gibier. La guerre durait depuis tellement longtemps qu'aucun d'eux ne se risquait à vouloir quitter la forêt pour rejoindre les siens et affronter la possible réalité. Mais un jour, la guerre cessa et Mordred apprit que sa toute puissante mère avait perdu face au grand Merlin et que désormais il était en danger. On racontait que le corps de Morgane avait été détruit, mais que son âme subsista et se divisa en une multitude d'étoiles qui vinrent se perdre dans l'immensité du monde rendant nombre d'objets diaboliques. Une de ces étoiles arriva jusqu'à Mordred et le changea. Il quitta Aélis et l'abandonna dans la forêt. Mais elle aimait Mordred et attendait un enfant de lui. Pour elle, peu lui importait le prince ou le démon qu'il aurait pu être avant, ce temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans ces bois tandis qu'ils fuyaient la guerre n'était peut-être qu'une illusion cruelle, mais Aélis y croyait. C'est pourquoi elle commença elle aussi son aventure. Mordred courrait le monde à la recherche des étoiles de sa mère dans le but de devenir plus puissant et de se venger alors qu'Aélis emprunta le même chemin pour retrouver son aimé dans le but de le faire revenir chez eux et pour vivre une vie normale. Tel fut ainsi leurs souhaits»_

\- Gamine… si je suis obligé de participer à cette fête stupide, comptes sur moi pour t'y trainer aussi…

Elle rangea ses notes et se retourna pour observer avec surprise son protecteur magique dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Combien serons-nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Assez peu, nous fêterons le réveillon en famille proche donc il n'y aura pas grand monde. Cependant, ce ne sera pas le cas pour la grande soirée du nouvel an qui sera organisée au manoir Malfoy et où nous serons tous obligés de nous rendre.

\- N'y a-t-il pas autre chose de prévue avant ? Miss Leta m'avait dit qu'elle organisait une fête de noel ici…

\- Ah oui…celle-là… Puisque je n'y assisterai pas je l'avais oublié. Le 27 décembre se tiendra dans ce palais une fête qui est sensé te présenter à la société sorcière anglaise. Des représentants des familles les plus importantes vont te souhaiter un joyeux noel et tenter de se rapprocher de toi. Je ne serais pas là pour te protéger gamine, alors sois bien prudente.

\- Mais où irez-vous ?

\- En France. L'aide que tu m'as apporté concernant Lagirouette est très précieuse. Mais maintenant c'est à mon tour d'enquêter et de savoir comment ce sorcier a pu se retrouver à Poudlard et pourquoi il a quitté la France.

\- J'espère que vous y parviendrez professeur.

 **…**

Le noel en famille fut… étrange. En premier arrivèrent monsieur et madame dragonneau, un homme sec et taciturne habillé sobrement dans des robes de laine grise et ne parlant que lorsqu'il y était obligé, puis de sa femme, une sorcière très bavarde coiffé d'un chapeau orné de plume d'hypogriffes et qui n'arrêtait pas de vanter les mérites de son élevage qui était de première qualité. Ils semblaient très fier de leur fils ainé qui était devenu le chef du bureau des aurores à un si jeune âge et qu'il ait épousé une belle sorcière au nom prestigieux. Après les avoir salués, ce fut aux enfants de la maison de faire leurs salutations, même si aucun d'eux ne les connaissaient vraiment. Brutus marmonna des phrases peu compréhensibles et repartit très vite jouer ses sales tours aux elfes de maison, Tom inclina simplement la tête et Maria ne put que se présenter avec grâce, d'un sourire contrit. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la mère de Thésee Dragonneau semblait s'être prise d'affection envers elle et ne semblait plus vouloir la quitter de la soirée. Maria la trouvait chaleureuse, mais très envahissante. S'en suivit l'arrivée trébuchante de Norbert Dragonneau qui s'excusa du retard puis de la présence inexpliquée de leur voisin, ce cher Sherlock Holmes qui prétextait ne plus avoir de whiskey pur malte chez lui et qu'il se désespérait de passer les fêtes seul…

Peu de temps après, il arriva une vieille femme âgée de la cinquantaine, droite comme un i, un chignon roux parsemé de mèches blanches sur le sommet de son crâne, vêtue d'une robe de velours vert glauque, d'un collier de perles et d'une broche en émeraude symbolisant un serpent avalant la lune. Bien que ce fût noël, cette femme avait le visage fermé et les traits tirés qui lui donnèrent un air assez impressionnant et froid.

Lorsqu'ils la virent, beaucoup se raidirent presque en détournant le regard. Même la fière et confiante Leta Lestrange évitait de regarder cette femme au visage froid.

Débarrassé de madame Dragonneau, elle rejoignit Tom à l'entrée pour saluer cette dame qui semblait être de la famille. Mais Brutus les rattrapa bien vite.

\- Vous deux. Faites bien attention à ce que vous allez dire et faire en face de cette femme. Depuis que je suis sous la garde de Leta elle nous plombe tous nos noëls et nous enlève toute envie de nous amuser.

\- Mais qui est ce ?

\- Clarisse Lestrange, la belle-mère de ma cousine Leta. C'est la doyenne de la famille. On ne doit supporter sa présence qu'aux fêtes et c'est loin d'être un plaisir. Dans tous les cas faites attention, parce que cette dame est la sœur ainé de Iuris prince, le tyrannique professeur d'éthique sorcière de notre école. Expliqua Brutus.

C'est alors que cette femme dévisagea les enfants qui tentèrent de lui rendre son salut comme ils le pouvaient. Elle eut alors un rictus terrible en disant :

\- Eh bien… Quel noël désordonné… Vous me décevez Leta. Epouser un fils d'agriculteurs pathétique et oser y exposer leur…criminel de fils…

\- Norbert est un héros Clarisse ! répondit Leta. Il a démasqué Grindelwald et accompli de grandes choses ! Quand à mon choix marital…il ne vous concerne en rien !

\- De toute façon, l'avenir de la noble famille Lestrange ne repose que sur ce jeune garçon. Fit elle en désignant Brutus. J'espère que lorsque tu seras assez mur et réfléchi, tu banniras cette traitresse de la famille qui ose mêler notre sang à ceux d'êtres peu recommandables.

Brutus ne dit rien et détourna le regard.

\- Quant à vous… Que diable faites-vous ici, monsieur Holmes ? Encore à vouloir semer le trouble dans cette maisonnée ? Vous êtes la honte de la ville, à copiner avec des moldus ou des créatures hybrides et menaçantes… Sortez d'ici si vous avez un peu de respect pour notre famille monsieur !

\- Mais… J'étais juste venu pour du whisky …

\- Et vous monsieur Black ? N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de roder autour d'un couple marié ? Quelle indécence !

\- Je croyais que vous étiez contre ce mariage ? Railla Anoir. Et tenez au moins votre verve, ma chère, ne serait-ce que pour noel je vous prie, vous risqueriez d'effrayer ces enfants.

\- Ces enfants ?

\- Tom Jedusor et ma protégée, madame. Précisa-t-il froidement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ce sang de bourbe fait dans notre illustre maison ? S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi il serait écorché vif et pendu au bout d'une corde. S'exclama elle en sortant sa baquette.

Mais Maria se mit devant Tom et leva la sienne ce qui plongea la salle dans un silence d'effroi.

\- Toi ! Tu oses !

\- Je me fiche de qui vous êtes, commença Maria et de l'influence que vous avez ici, mais vous n'avez aucun droit sur nous. Tom Jedusor est un de mes précieux amis et si une vieille sorcière mal lunée et impolie ose lui faire du mal, alors ce sera elle qui se retrouvera au bout d'une corde puis jetée aux chiens.

\- Maria ! s'écria Black.

Mais Maria n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. L'ambiance était festive jusqu'à ce que cette vieille démone arrive et insulte tout le monde, jusqu'à vouloir écorcher vif son ami. Son rang social était plus élevé que le sien et comparé à son nom, les Lestrange ne pouvaient faire que provinciaux.

Et plus Maria la regardait ouvertement, plus le visage de la doyenne Lestrange était livide. Il a fallu que Leta intervienne :

\- Cet enfant est mon invitée. De même que son ami et Black.

\- Je refuse de passer une minute de plus en compagnie d'une enfant aussi mal élevée.

\- Dans ce cas je n'ai qu'à partir. Fit simplement Maria. Continuez de vous venter de la richesse de votre famille si ça vous amuse, mais moi aussi j'ai un palais à Londres et bien plus luxueux que celui-ci. Je ne suis venue ici uniquement que pour la gentillesse de mes hôtes. Mais il serait très mal poli que l'on parte en plein réveillon, quel honte cela serait pour ce qu'il reste des Lestranges…

\- S'en est trop ! Qui es tu ?! J'exige de connaitre le nom de ta famille puisque tu te dis si fière !

\- Clarisse, vous dépassez les bornes ! s'insurgea Leta

\- Je ne pense pas non !

Maria eut un rictus sinistre tandis qu'elle se présenta avec grâce et hypocrisie devant une sorcière verte de rage dont toute la colère et l'orgueil s'envola lorsqu'elle entendit son nom…

\- Je suis Maria Grey.

 **…**

Loin de toutes ces esclandres, les convives finirent par prendre place autour de l'imposante table en chêne de la demeure. Toute querelle oubliée, les entrées et amuse-gueule servies détendirent d'atmosphère pesante qui régnait alors. On ne parla bien vite que du mariage entre Thésée et Leta qui aurait bientôt lieu et ravirait l'Angleterre. Puis après ça o discuta d'hypogriffe, de conditions d'élevage et puis d'animaux fantastique puis enfin des circonstances qui ont amenés Norbert à aller aux Etats Unis pour relâcher des animaux victimes de braconnages… Tout ce qu'il était possible pour détendre l'ambiance. Tu parles d'un noël !

Et puis soudain, Maria remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Elle se tourna vers son voisin Brutus et lui demanda pourquoi les bouts de table qui étaient les places les plus importantes étaient laissées vides bien qu'on y ait disposé des assiettes et de la nourriture qui finirait gaspillée.

\- Ne redis plus jamais ça, Grey ou madame Clarisse ne te le pardonnera jamais. Les places vides sont laissées à Corvus 4 et Corvus 5 Lestrange. L'époux et le fils de dame Clarisse. Son fils est mort il y a plus de 20 ans lors du naufrage du Titanic et elle est convaincue que Leta l'a tué. La mort de Corvus 5 est en partie responsable de la mort de son père qui devint fou après ça. C'est pour cette raison que Clarisse Lestrange vient à chaque fêtes et se comporte ainsi. C'est pour rappeler chaque année sa culpabilité à Leta et pour faire vivre ce fantôme.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour drou : Merci d'avoir réviewé et de trouver cette histoire intéressante. J'espère que je ne te perds pas trop avec toutes ces intrigues et ces personnages. Encore deux ou trois chapitres et Maria devrait retourner à Poudlard. Après ça, ce n'est qu'une question de chapitres avant la fin de la première année qui a duré….**

 **Pour Shadow : Contente de voir que tu trouves le temps de lire ma fic malgré les tests et les révisions. Je pense avoir réussi mon dst, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Tant que j'ai la moyenne… bonne semaine à toi. Il risque de faire froid prochainement. **

**Et merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire, ça m'encourage à continuer.**


	38. Corvus Lestrange

**Chapitre 37 : Corvus Lestrange**

 _Le naufrage du Titanic a mis fin à la traversée inaugurale du RMS Titanic, un paquebot qui devait relier Southampton à New York. Il se déroule dans la nuit du 14 au 15 avril 1912 dans l'océan Atlantique Nord au large de Terre-Neuve. Le navire heurta un iceberg sur tribord le dimanche 14 avril 1912 à 23 h 40 et coula en moins de trois heures, à 2 h 20. Entre 1 490 et 1 520 personnes, sorciers compris ont péris, ce qui fait de ce naufrage l'une des plus grandes catastrophes maritimes en temps de paix et la plus meurtrière pour l'époque. De nombreuses personnalités périrent durant le naufrage, parmi lesquelles Barbara Layderway, la célèbre potioniste et J.J Goldenblake, l'écrivain de la célèbre trilogie de la chambre aux murmures, un roman d'épouvante à la mode._

 _Le naufrage a été un choc dans le monde entier, et notamment à New York et en Angleterre._

 _Après le naufrage, plusieurs commissions d'enquête ont été menées et leurs conclusions ont servi à améliorer la sécurité maritime, notamment grâce à de nouvelles réglementations moldues. Plusieurs facteurs se conjuguent pour expliquer à la fois le naufrage et le nombre élevé des passagers à ne pas y avoir survécu. Le navire ne disposait pas de canots de sauvetage en nombre suffisant et l'équipage n'avait jamais été entraîné à gérer ce type d'événement. De ce fait, l'évacuation des passagers a été mal organisée et les canots ont été sous-chargés. Le comportement du commandant Edward Smith a aussi été dénoncé, notamment parce qu'il avait maintenu le paquebot à une vitesse trop élevée compte tenu des conditions de navigation. Les circonstances météorologiques et climatiques ont également joué un rôle déterminant._

 _« extrait des chroniques des années 1912, éditions le pied de bœuf, Caen »_

Leta fut une des dernières à quitter la table, fidèle à son rôle de maitresse de maison. A chaque fois que Clarisse Lestrange se montrait et la regardait de ses yeux durs, même le plus gouteux des plats devenait insipide et gâté. Elle eut du mal à finir son assiette et à tenir une conversation décente sous l'œil torve de cette dame.

Clarisse Lestrange était sa belle-mère, la seconde femme de son père, celle qui avait donné le jour à ce frère qu'elle avait tant détesté et pleuré à la fois.

Leta se savait soupçonnée du meurtre de son jeune frère alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé innocent et sans défenses, coincé sur un navire en péril qui allait plonger dans des ténèbres glaciales.

Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle craignait les épouvantards à Poudlard, elle, la brute qui tyrannisait l'école. Leta se défoulait autrefois sur autrui pour faire face à sa propre souffrance. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit d'être aimée. Sa mère est morte en lui donnant le jour, son père la traitait comme une banalité sans grand intérêt et s'était remarié à Clarisse Tremblay, sa cousine et eut un fils. Un fils qui contrairement à elle vécut dans l'amour et fut choyé. Un enfant béni qui ne faisait que prendre de plus en plus sa place, la privant du peu d'intérêt que son père infâme lui portait. Et ne parlons pas de sa belle-mère qui la dénigrait à longueur de temps, se moquant de ses cheveux crépus, de sa peau noire et de ses airs de sauvageonne dont elle avait hérité de sa mère. Cette mère qui l'avait abandonné au berceau.

Un jour, elle se souvint que son père ordonna à une domestique de les emmener, elle et son frère aux états unis, car quelqu'un voulait tuer Corvus. Se serait-il inquiété pour elle ? Non. Il n'y en avait que pour Corvus. Ce bébé pour qui rien n'était trop beau, pas même les plus grosses dépenses.

Ils embarquèrent sur un paquebot moldu sans se douter de ce qui leur arriverait.

Une nuit, Corvus n'arrêtait pas de crier, comme s'il pressentait l'incident qui surviendrait plus tard. Le bruit dérangea tout le monde, réveilla les gens et la grogne monta. Leta ne pensa pas à mal, elle voulait juste dormir en paix, loin de ces cris. Comme fille unique un bref instant, paisible. Mais le navire heurta un iceberg et dans la panique, elle oublia corvus et suivit sa nourrice vers les canaux de sauvetage, les femmes et les enfants d'abord.

Il n'y eut pas un seul instant où des prières ne s'élevèrent au-dessus des flots. Des hommes, parmi elles, qui, depuis des années, avaient oubliés leur créateur se rappelaient les prières de leur plus tendre enfance et se mettaient à les répéter, suppliant Dieu d'épargner leur vie. Combien de fois la petite fille qu'elle était les entendit prier la chance durant les angoisses de cette nuit terrible ?

Et puis elle eut l'horreur de se souvenir. Cet enfant, ce bébé tout tranquille n'était pas son frère. Il s'agissait d'un imposteur. Une erreur qu'elle eut le malheur de commettre et qu'on ne lui pardonnera jamais. Une barque se renversa à cause de la force des vagues et à son bord il y avait son frère, couvert de linges blancs, s'enfonçant profondément dans les eaux noires de l'Atlantique, ce fantôme qui ne la quitterait jamais.

Après cela, sa vie fut un calvaire lorsque son père et sa belle-mère découvrirent la mort de leur précieux enfant. Comme ils refusaient que ça se sache et ne s'ébruite trop facilement, on prétexta le choléra, n'importe quelle maladie pouvant occulter l'erreur faite par Leta. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Juste la fatalité et la malchance qui a toujours entouré les Lestranges depuis des décennies.

Elle se souvenait encore de comment leur nourrice l'avait découvert avec horreur. Dans le tumulte, ils avaient perdus leurs papiers et durent prouver leur identité au Macusa en faisant le test de sang qui prouverait leur lignage. Et c'est ainsi que la servante Irma se mit à pleurer, abattue. Leta se souvenait avoir été secouée très fort, qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'entendre de la bouche de la vieille femme un « qu'est-ce que tu as fait », en boucle entrecoupé de cris étouffés. Car ils découvrirent le pot aux roses à ce moment-là.

Et surtout, comment l'expliquer ?

Jamais elle ne le pourrait. Comment pouvait-elle être heureuse alors qu'elle avait fait ça ? Vivre en subissant à jamais Clarisse Lestrange n'était rien à côté.

Rien

 **…**

 _« Aelis quitta la forêt et longea petits et longs chemins sans jamais se séparer de son baton magique fabriqué avec une branche de chêne et des crins de licorne qui trainaient çà et là dans les bois. C'était une canne bien pratique qui la rafraichissait l'été et la réchauffait l'hiver. Après trois jours de marche, elle trouva une ville. Elle était à moitié détruite et rongée par le mal, le sol stérile, rien ne poussant. Tant de personnes perdirent la vie que la noble Aelis ne put que compatir et proposer son soutien. Mais lorsque les moldus découvrirent que leur guérisseuse était une sorcière, ils la chassèrent et tentèrent de la tuer. La haine qu'elle ressentait autour d'elle l'attristait d'avantage alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour cela. Etait-ce de sa faute d'être née sorcière ? D'être différente ? On racontait que depuis la chute de Morgane, cette puissante sorcière qui perdit face à Merlin, on traquait les êtres magiques dans toute l'Angleterre et l'on envoyait même les maitres de la table ronde, ces chevaliers aux ordres du Roi pour ratisser la campagne et purifier ce qu'il restait du mal sur cette terre. Elle se remit en quête de son aimé et descendit plus au sud, longeant les rivières et traversant des cours d'eaux. Elle espérait rentrer chez elle et trouver havre de paix, terre de bonheur »_

 **…**

A New York, la vue était toujours aussi belle depuis le Macusa.

Aega Murphy était un aurore compétent et sérieux, à l'oeil vigilent et au regard perçant lui faisant ressembler à un oiseau de proie lorsqu'il fondait sur sa cible, baguette à la main. Il faisait partie de ces sorciers qui croyaient dur comme fer au rêve américain et à la croyance que le travail lui permettrait d'atteindre des sommets. Il avait fait ses études à Ilvermorny dans la maison des Womatou, la maison des guerriers que rien n'effraie.

Malgré ses origines modestes, il parvint à devenir aurore et à gagner un peu de notoriété en tant qu'assistant du chef du Macusa, Seraphina Picquery. Son soutient et son sang-froid lors de l'affaire Grindelward à New York l'an passé lui valut le respect de ses pairs et même une proposition de fiançailles. Tout en continuant de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille que ce soit pour la vie courante où le financement des études de ses frères, sa vie entière fut pour lui un combat.

Les Murphy étaient à l'origine une famille de pêcheurs, des sangs mêlés pauvres qui avaient immigrés d'Irlande suite aux grandes famines qui décima les populations moldues et sorcières. En Amérique, même pour les sorciers, le nom faisait tout. En tant que sang mêlé, il en avait bavé pour en arriver où il en était. Et pour obtenir la main de sa fiancée, Merida Mullow, la fille du chef de l'hopital magique de New York, il avait dû se plier en quatre comme un damné pour sa main.

Il regarda le ciel en sortant de sous sa chemise un pendentif ouvragé d'un L avec une émeraude en son sein. Quelque part en lui, il se disait lorsque les choses allaient mal et que les huissiers les poursuivaient pour des factures impayées qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans cette famille… Ils étaient tous roux et lui brun. Ils avaient des traits doux et lui dur. Un jour lorsqu'il fut en âge de comprendre on lui avoua qu'il avait été recueilli par son père qui était parti pêcher et qu'il le trouva miraculeusement en train de flotter à l'eau. Personne n'était venu le réclamer, alors il fut adopté selon les usages. Mais enfant, lorsqu'il avait faim, il lui arrivait de rêver d'un gigantesque manoir luxueux et d'une famille aimante qui l'attendait, quelque part.

 **…**

Maria quitta la salle d'un pas rapide, suivie de près par Tom. Les deux n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir qu'aucun d'eux n'avait aimé la soirée, endurée en silence. Il renonça à l'appeler et préféra la suivre jusqu'aux escaliers. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, les mains tremblantes. Puis s'assit sur les marches en croisant les bras, l'œil brillant.

Tom voyait qu'elle était en colère. Cette femme n'avait pas arrêté de leur lancer des regards haineux de tout le diner. Clarisse Lestrange ne devait que moyennement apprécier qu'une sang pur se lie d'amitié avec un né de moldu. Elle devait trouver cela dégoutant et contre nature.

\- Dis… est ce que tu sais ce qu'est un traitre à son sang ?

\- Non.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui bafoue l'honneur de sa famille et qui fait des choses allant contre la pureté de son sang. Certains sangs purs croient que côtoyer des êtes moins purs qu'eux jetteraient l'opprobre sur eux.

Déshonneur éclatant et public, flétrissure honteuse attachés à la conduite, aux actions de quelqu'un.

\- Mais tu sais quoi … Tous ces sorciers ne sont que des pourris. On est pareil toi et moi, on se fiche de ses histoires de sang, un jour, plus personne n'osera te regarder de travers et moi j'aurais enfin la vie que je mérite. Je pense qu'on a eu suffisamment de malheur dans notre vie pour être chanceux désormais.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Pas vraiment, j'espère que ces mots deviendront réalité. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que tu ne me déshonore pas, Jedusor. La devise du clan des Grey c'est Ad infinitum, à l'infini. Je ne serais un traitre à mon sang qu'au moment où les espoirs de la famille mourront avec moi. Et comme je te l'ai dit, survivre est mon honneur. Je l'ai promis à ma famille défunte et un jour, ceux qui auront détruit ma vie vont le payer. ( chap 28)

Tom sourit à cette remarque. S'il étudiait plus dur, c'était aussi pour se venger et retrouver ceux qui l'avaient mis au monde pour savoir pourquoi on l'avait abandonné dans un endroit terrible où la cruauté des enfants était infinie, au point qu'il dut devenir cruel à son tour pour espérer survivre. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient peur. Tous. Partout. Tout le temps. Partout où il irait ça serait pareil de toute manière… Car dans ce monde, quelqu'un avait décidé qu'être un né de moldu c'était mal, que ça le poursuivrait toute sa vie comme une tache informe qui le défigurerait aux yeux du monde. Il n'était rien, misérable et pathétique.

Mais pas complètement inutile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que cette fête de noël est ratée ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il doit bien rester des restes de gâteau dans la cuisine… Et on pourrait jouer une partie d'échec dans le salon.

Les deux enfants se rendirent vers le salon pour chercher un jeu convenable. Tom était doué aux échecs, déplacer des pièces pour un objectif convenu était grisant. C'était bien plus intéressant que les échecs moldus qui ne bougeaient pas. Si tu perds un pion, il se brise sous tes yeux.

\- Je vais aller chercher des gâteaux. Fit Tom

\- On pourrait demander aux elfes de maison tu sais. Ils existent pour ça.

\- Oui, mais que veux-tu, tout est si nouveau pour moi… J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de tout faire moi-même.

\- Comme tu veux. Soupira Maria.

Tom quitta le salon avec un sourire avant d'afficher une mine glaciale. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la manière dont cette folle lui avait parlé. Le pendre et l'écorcher vif, comme un vulgaire animal traqué. Qu'ils essaient seulement. Il arriva aux cuisines et entendit par hasard une conversation entre différents elfes dont un qui rappela à un autre que madame dragonneau était allergique au lait mais prendrait du sucre dans son thé mais que Clarisse Lestrange ne pouvait tolérer le sucre et qu'il fallait y faire attention. Les elfes se volatilisèrent rapidement tandis que le dernier s'occupait du service à thé de madame Lestrange.

\- Eh toi ! …Fit Tom en arrivant dans la cuisine en regardant cette pitoyable créature avec dégout.

L'elfe le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds mais attendit.

\- Sers nous des gâteaux et des collations dans le salon. Et plus vite que ça.

L'elfe soupira mais commença à faire ce que Jedusor lui demanda, il était l'ami de l'invité de marque de leur maitresse. Madame Lestrange pouvait attendre…

\- Et avec ceci ? Couina l'elfe.

\- C'est tout. Amènes le plateau au salon, je te suis.

\- Bien.

L'elfe disparut bien vite et pendant une fraction de seconde folle Tom s'empara du sucrier et jeta des morceaux de sucre dans la tasse de cette femme. De toute façon ça ne serait qu'une blague de mauvais gout, ça ne tuerait personne.

Il ressortit des cuisines et retourna dans l'immense salon où Maria l'attendait pour jouer. Les gâteaux avaient été servis et il la voyait de nouveau de bonne humeur. Tant mieux.

\- Tu en as mis un temps ! J'aurais pu tout manger depuis.

\- Pourtant j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je ne peux pas me téléporter tu sais…

\- Je crois qu'ils sont tous allés dormir. Fit Maria. C'est très silencieux pour un noël.

\- Bof…ça a toujours été comme ça là d'où je viens..

\- Vraiment ? Aux états Unis la tradition veut que chaque sorcier rivalise d'ingéniosité pour avoir la maison la plus décorée de sa ville. On chante et on danse jusqu'à tard le soir lors de Yule. Mes parents adoptifs préparaient eux même des biscuits en forme de lutins pour noël, mais à chaque fois ils les rataient si bien que ce n'étaient plus que des trolls. Les noëls étaient magiques, ça oui.

\- Ils te manquent ?

\- Ils sont morts. Acheva-t-elle froidement. Je ne souhaite pas en parler. Ces gâteaux sont très bons, ils sont fourrés aux cerises. Tu veux une chocogrenouille ? fit elle pour détourner l'attention.

Tom n'insista pas, il ne voulait pas rouvrir des cicatrices.

Ils se mirent à jouer partie sur partie en perdant à tour de rôle. Ils quittèrent le salon fatigués mais satisfaits et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de retourner dans leurs chambres respectives.

Cependant, au petit matin, on découvrit Clarisse Lestrange dans sa chambre, morte, une tasse à la main.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Drou : Je rappelle que Tom Jedusor n'est qu'un presque inoffensif gamin de 11 ans qui est considéré comme de la merde par les sangs purs actuellement. Mais ce n'est que plus tard qu'il découvrira qui il est et qu'il se rendra compte qu'il peut manipuler des gens et lentement se venger de ceux qui le regardaient de haut. Pour le moment, c'est Maria Grey qui mène la danse. Mais les rôles vont lentement s'inverser par la suite. Sinon, pour ce qui est de Clarisse Lestrange, c'est une vieille femme aigrie convaincue de la mort de son fils et qui a tout perdu, obligé de vivre une vie de regrets permanents et ne souhaitant que faire souffrir ceux qui restent. C'est aussi une sang pur qui est convaincue de sa supériorité sur les nés de moldu et pour le moment, personne ne sait que Jedusor est l'héritier de Serpentard… **

**Pour Shadow : Eh ben ! En effet, si tu vis au sénégal c'est pas l'hiver qui risque d'arriver… Je suis contente de voir que tu trouves toujours la fic à ton gout, surtout le Sherlock bourré qui pourrait jouer un rôle majeure dans une possible création d'une résistance antérieure à celle qui fut crée par Dumbledore pour vaincre Voldemort. Une sorte d'avant ordre du phénix qui sait ? A part ça Clarisse n'aura en effet pas duré longtemps.**

 **Pour Toto : Salut ! Quand tu dis que tu es à jour maintenant c'est-à-dire que tu avais des chapitres à rattraper ? Je ne sais pas qui tu es, le guest de toujours ? Le fait de développer la pègre est pour le moment non exploitable. Il y a déjà suffisamment à faire avec Grindelwald, les pouvoirs politiques corrompus etc… Mais qui sait ? On verra bien. **

**Pour Rti : Ces temps-ci je suis plus sur cette fic, je pense finir la première année et peut être retourner sur one piece ensuite. Mais le travail de réécriture est long. Pour le moment je tente d'essayer de dépoussiérer the electric princess. J'ai quelques chapitres d'écris mais je préfère me concentrer sur une histoire. Quelle est la fic que tu préfères sur les quatre ? Quelle est celle où tu veux que je mette la priorité ? **


	39. Un prété pour un rendu

**Chapitre 38 : Un prêté pour un rendu**

 _« Chère Maria, j'espère que tu as passé un joyeux noel, il a beaucoup neigé à Prague, la ville est magnifique à cette période bien qu'il fasse très froid. Ophion n'osera jamais l'avouer, mais il a autant hâte que moi de retourner à Poudlard pour retrouver une routine normale et les cours, même ceux du professeur binns. Tu es restée à Londres, j'espère que les nouvelles sont bonnes. Je dois t'avouer que pour le moment, les choses vont bien en Tchécoslovaquie bien que des bruits courent un peu partout que Grindelwald semble vouloir partir à la conquête de l'Europe. Mais mon oncle dit qu'il n'osera pas, que nous sommes en sécurité à Prague parce que l'USE dispose d'assez de pouvoir pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut. Tout commence à être pesant chez nous avec ma tante qui est très exigeante et qui tente de nous apprendre le plus de sorts de protection possible pour qu'on survive. Elle dit que Poudlard est une école trop molle et gentille et que ça ne nous prépare pas assez pour l'avenir. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était me faire belle et vivre joyeusement en tombant amoureuse. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un luxe de nos jours et que le monde devient de plus en plus effrayant. Je me fais du souci pour Diane. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre et elle a changé et ça me fait peur. J'ai peur que nous changions tous pour le pire… Il ne faut pas que ça arrive, j'espère que je pourrais toujours compter sur ton amitié. Nous avons reçu tes cadeaux et nous les aimons beaucoup. Le parfum que tu m'as envoyé vient de France non ? Et j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette robe noire que tu m'as fait parvenir par hibou, de la marque chanel. Mon oncle est en colère que je la porte parce que c'est moldu, mais tu as eu l'œil, les lignes épurées me vont très bien. La spécialité de la ville, c'est le cristal de bohème. Je sais que tu adores les bijoux alors je t'ai fait faire sur mesure cette magnifique broche aux couleurs de notre maison. J'en ai aussi fait faire une pour Diane et pour moi, pour qu'on ne se perde jamais de vue. Mon oncle aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer et il propose de t'inviter pour assister à la coupe du monde de Quiditch qui aura lieu à Berlin cette année, il y aura aussi les jeux olympiques moldus. Tout le gratin de l'Europe y sera. C'est encore en projet, mais je ne suis encore jamais allée en Allemagne. Dans moins de cinq semaines, nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, j'ai hâte !_

 _Affectueusement, Eole Black »_

 _« Salut Grey ! Joyeux noël ! J'aime trop le cadeau que tu m'as offert, il s'accorde parfaitement avec le nouveau balai que j'ai eu pour noël, un flèche d'argent ! Et non, tu n'as pas rêvé ! Ce balais est pratiquement introuvable sur le marché parce qu'il est difficile à produire, mais mon père a usé de certaines de ses relations pour que j'en obtienne un pour noël. 110 kilomètres heures par vent arrière, rien que ça ! Et un manche en ébène peint d'une couche d'argent, une vraie merveille ! Si tu es gentille avec moi, je te laisserai peut être me regarder l'essayer… J'ai entendu dire qu'on commencerait les leçons de vol en février, j'ai hâte de voir les regards envieux des autres lorsque je l'essaierai. Par contre, je me fais du soucis pour Diane. Mon père l'a accueilli chez nous par bonté d'âme alors que la famille de ma mère ne voulait même pas en entendre parler et elle nous remercie en restant dans son coin et en nous ignorant. Sa famille étaient des criminels et rien que de penser au fait que j'ai pu être amené à côtoyer son presque assassin de frère… En tant que fils du ministre de la magie, je dois surveiller mes relations et ne me montrer qu'avec des êtres d'exception, des personnes telles que toi, Grey ou encore Black ou Avery. On a du t'en parler, mais mon père organise une importante fête pour le nouvel an, bien sûr, tu y es convié, ainsi que Jedusor. Je doute qu'il puisse de toute manière avoir la chance d'assister à d'autres fêtes de ce type… Il faut que ce moins que rien comprenne qu'on n'est pas du même monde. Il faut au moins ça pour être Serpentard tu ne crois pas ? J'espère que mes cadeaux te plairont._

 _Amicalement, Abraxas Malfoy »_

 _« Bonjour Grey et bonnes fêtes. Je suis surpris que tu ais pensé à m'offrir un cadeau pour noël, ça me touche. Actuellement je suis en train de passer les fêtes à la nouvelle Orléans chez des membres de la famille. Depuis la fin de la grande Prohibition, la ville festoie à longueur de temps et on entend du jazz à tous les coins de rue. Nous allons bientôt revenir à Bristol pour nous reposer un peu car la vie nocturne est très fatigante là-bas. La population sorcière y est très active, on y compte trois sorciers pour un moldu. Les livres que tu m'as offert étaient très intéressants, ça faisait un moment que je les cherchais, j'ai pu les lire avec bonheur. En échange, voici des souvenirs incontournables de la ville : Un bracelet de mardi gras censé apporter la chance et une authentique poupée vaudou qui font la fierté de cette ville réputée dans le monde pour la qualité de ses malédictions. Tout comme j'ai fait bon usage de ces livres, j'espère que tu trouveras une utilité à mes présents. Nous nous reverrons sans doute à la soirée des Malfoy, mes parents veulent absolument s'y trouver._

 _Bien à toi, Julius Avery »_

Maria relut ces lettres tantôt amusée, tantôt inquiète. C'était très bien pour Malfoy d'avoir eu un flèche d'argent pour noël, mais pourquoi l'envierai elle alors qu'elle s'était offerte pour l'occasion un des rares nimbus 1700 à avoir été mis sur le marché ? Par contre, elle avouait se faire du souci pour Diane, la mort tragique de son frère, le suicide de sa mère et le meurtre de son père au ministère l'avait détruite. Elle espérait bientôt pouvoir lui parler lors de la soirée organisée par les Malfoy pour le nouvel an. Mais avant ça il y avait cette ennuyeuse soirée où elle allait être présentée à la société anglaise lors d'une fête qui aurait lieu ici même au manoir Lestrange. Elle aurait préféré faire des yeux doux à Malfoy plutôt que d'en être le centre d'attention…

Elle ouvrit une petite boite noire et en sortit une très jolie broche verte en cristal de bohème, le cadeau fait par Eole. Maria dut avouer qu'elle était magnifique pour accompagner sa robe de sorcier vu ce beau vert intense.

Malfoy quant à lui fut le plus généreux, mais Maria était presque certaine que c'était sa mère qui l'avait aidé à choisir les cadeaux car il n'y connaissait rien aux femmes. Dans le colis il y avait de très belles ballerines en cuir de dragon rehaussées de strass qui provenaient de la plus luxueuse boutique de Londres, idem pour l'écharpe, le chapeau et les gants. Mais plus important encore était le parfum d'un luxe inouï, de l'essence de Rose et pas de n'importe laquelle : Gertrude Jekyll. Une rose au parfum parfaitement typique de rose Ancienne : puissant, exquis et parfaitement équilibré. C'était le genre de parfum extrêmement cher capable d'embaumer une pièce tout entière et qui pouvait valoir plus de 10 galions la bouteille (1000 euros). Le message avec tous ces cadeaux était clair : Nous sommes des amis puissants de valeur, nous nous intéressons beaucoup à vous. Elle espérait juste qu'ils n'essayaient tout de même pas de la caser avec leur fils… Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Abraxas, mais il passait son temps à se vanter et manquait de délicatesse. Le nom des Malfoy ne pouvait pas tout effacer et en plus Eole avait le bégin pour lui.

En revanche, les cadeaux d'Avery furent… inespérés. S'il disait vrai à propos de cette poupée vaudou, alors elle pourrait très vite faire vivre à ce cher professeur Lagirouette un véritable enfer. D'autant plus qu'elle avait avec elle tout une collection de poils qu'elle et Jedusor avaient trouvés dans sa chambre encombrée… De quoi se venger de les avoir pris pour des esclaves sous prétexte qu'ils étaient ses élèves…

Elle eut tout juste le temps de ranger ses affaires dans son armoire qu'un cri parvint à ses oreilles.

Maria sortit de sa chambre toute habillée et vit Jedusor entrouvrir la porte de la sienne avec méfiance. Tous deux se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Il était à peine huit heures du matin… Ayez pitié, c'est noël.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les cris et virent d'autres adultes arriver. Ils voulaient s'approcher mais on les en dissuada. Maria eut tout de même le temps d'entrapercevoir un corps inerte sur le sol d'une chambre à coucher, celle de Clarisse Lestrange.

\- Elle est morte ? Demanda-t-elle alors à Black.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Emmènes Jedusor et Lestrange avec toi et faites quelque chose. Et surtout ne parlez à personne de ce que vous avez vu. Il ne faut pas que la presse apprenne. Ce serait un scandale. Maintenant allez-vous en, il me semble que vous avez des cadeaux à ouvrir…

Tous deux descendirent vers le salon et croisèrent Brutus en bas, l'air abattu. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard grave de Maria, il comprit qu'elle l'avait vue alors il dit :

\- Ce n'était pas une mauvaise femme au fond. Elle était triste d'avoir perdu ceux qu'elle aimait par un maléfice du destin. C'était la seule à être gentille avec moi dans cette maison. Comment a-t-elle pu mourir comme ça ? En buvant une stupide tasse de thé ?!

\- Pardon ? Fit Jedusor soudain très réveillé. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- J'ai dit qu'elle avait bu une tasse de thé et qu'elle en est morte. Mais en quoi ça te concerne ?

\- Je…Pour rien. Fit-il les mains très moites. C'est juste curieux.

\- Ne me le fais pas dire… Apparemment ces stupides elfes de maison se serraient trompés dans les tasses et auraient mis du sucre dans la sienne. Il faut voir les adultes… Leta est furieuse et doit décapiter tous les elfes de la maison et offrir leurs têtes au chef de la famille Tremblay. Mais si jamais elle fait ça, ça se saura et les rumeurs se répandront comme une trainée de poudre et on accusera cousine Leta d'avoir voulu assassiner sa belle-mère.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tom. Lady Lestrange n'y est pour rien non ?

\- Sauf que les elfes de maison ne commettent jamais d'erreur. Les gens vont s'imaginer des choses… En plus, Leta n'est pas en bons termes avec la famille Tremblay ces temps-ci… Ca ne pouvait pas tomber au pire moment.

Tandis que Brutus continuait à s'apitoyer sur la situation, Maria observa Tom avec attention. Il semblait agir avec moins de détachement et de nonchalance, comme s'il s'intéressait vraiment à cette situation… ou comme s'il en était responsable…

Elle ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin et poussa une exclamation lorsqu'elle vit tous les cadeaux sous le sapin.

\- Regardez ! Le père noël est passé ! fit elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Grey… Fit Brutus ennuyé. Encore une expression moldu et je te maudirai sur sept générations par morgane !

\- C'est bon, Lestrange… C'est juste qu'on n'aurait tellement pas cru être à noël, avec toute cette … gravitée. Vous avez vu tous les cadeaux qui nous sont adressés ? Il y en a même pour toi, Jedusor.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t'il en s'approchant du sapin en étant redevenu celui qu'il était.

\- Regardes, on a reçu tous les deux un cadeau de Dumbledore… Fit Maria pensive. Je me demande ce que ce vieux fou nous a déniché…

Tous deux ouvrirent leurs cadeaux et ce fut le choc. Ou du moins, la stupeur. D'un commun accord, sans faire de commentaire, Tom et Maria s'échangèrent les paquets et les mirent de coté en espérant que Brutus ne remarquerait rien.

Raté.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que le professeur vous a offert pour noël ?

\- Eh bien… Tenta Tom en essayant d'éluder la question.

\- C'est que… euh… Tenta Maria.

\- Laissez-moi voir ! exigea Brutus.

L'instant d'après il était mort de rire. Et les deux autres gênés. Des chaussettes ! Dumbledore leur avait offert des chaussettes. Mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer… Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il a encore trouvé le moyen de se tromper dans les emballages… Mais sérieux… des chaussettes* ?

Pourquoi Dumbledore leur offrait il des chaussettes ? Maria pouvait s'en acheter toute seule. Et vu tout l'argent qu'elle lui donnait par dépit… Est-ce que pour lui ça pouvait avoir une signification particulière ?

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint.

Aux états unis elle se rappelait qu'à chaque noël, sa mère adoptive préférée lui tricotait des pulls ou des manteaux bien chauds pour passer l'hiver. Ils allaient chercher la laine sur les moutons, la filaient et la teignaient. Une étoffe représentait bien plus de choses qu'un vêtement luxueux qu'ils n'avaient faits qu'acheter. Parce que le pull qu'elle portait avait été fait par une personne qui l'aimait et tenait à elle. Une famille. Un foyer chaleureux auquel elle pouvait appartenir.

Mais c'était stupide. Croyait-il vraiment pouvoir devenir leur famille ? Il ne pouvait même pas les protéger, ne faisant que profiter de la situation. Elle ne le considérera jamais comme sa famille. Tout comme le fait qu'il était probable qu'il n'ait jamais tricoté ces chaussettes lui-même.

Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'elles soient douces et chaleureuses, tout ce qu'on attend d'une chaussette pour endurer l'hiver.

Si Dumbledore se sert d'elle, pouvait elle se servir de Dumbledore ?

Les trois jeunes sorciers étaient trop occupés à ouvrir leurs paquets pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observés.

Anoir Black discutait avec Norbert Dragonneau. Les deux amis se voyaient rarement à cause de leurs différentes activités qui les faisaient parcourir le monde.

\- A ce que j'ai entendu, ton livre avance bien. Fit Black en regardant les enfants ouvrir leurs cadeaux. A ce rythme, ce livre pourrait bien devenir une référence majeure du monde des sorciers. Tu pourrais devenir très célèbre.

\- La célébrité ne m'intéresse pas. Répondit Norbert un peu gêné. Je ne fais que mettre au point un livre qui rassemble toute ma passion et mon savoir. Et je doute qu'il puisse faire mieux que ton bestseller sur le mystère du tombeau de Toutankhamon et sur les nombreuses morts qui en découlèrent. Je trouve que c'est ton meilleur ouvrage et tu as passé plusieurs années en Egypte pour mener à bien tes recherches.

\- Comme pour toi qui parcours le monde en quête d'animaux que nul n'a vu. Mais… j'espère qu'il ne t'on pas trop embêté au ministère ?

\- Pour cet interrogatoire ? Ils sont convaincus que c'est Dumbledore qui m'a ordonné d'aller là-bas parce qu'il savait que Grindelwald manigançait quelque chose.

\- Et c'était le cas ?

\- Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Mais le ministère pense que Dumbledore dirige une sorte d'organisation internationale secrète sensé lutter contre Grindelwald et les ténèbres. Et ils voulaient que je l'infiltre pour leur donner des informations.

\- Hey ! Tu n'as pas accepté j'espère ?

\- Non. Et ça les a beaucoup ennuyés et ils m'ont privés de voyage à l'étranger jusqu'à ce que j'accepte. Mais je ne suis du coté de personne. Je ne suis qu'un pouffsouffle après tout, les luttes de pouvoirs, très peu pour moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

\- Ces luttes d'égo entre les hommes sont particulièrement ennuyeuses. Pourquoi se faire la guerre alors qu'il existe tant de choses magnifiques dans ce monde ?

Black et Dragonneau cessèrent de parler, regardant les enfants qui semblaient maintenant s'affronter en se lançant des boules de papier cadeaux. Apparemment ils semblaient bien s'amuser.

Maria fut la première à arrêter ces bêtises pour ranger ses cadeaux et les emporter dans sa chambre. Madame Dragonneau leur avait offert plein de plumes d'Hypogriffes pour écrire. Elles étaient rigides et parfaites pour prendre des notes fastidieuses avec un maximum de confort. Le professeur Black lui avait aussi offert le dictionnaire le plus récent d'arithmancie et d'étude des runes car il savait qu'elle s'enfermait régulièrement dans sa chambre pour traduire un texte difficile. A part ça elle avait eu de nouveaux livres et des ingrédients pour potions. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que tant de personnes lui offriraient des cadeaux.

Elle se tourna alors vers Tom qui avait entre ses mains surtout des vêtements, en particulier pour passer les fêtes et pour ne pas trop faire honte à la société sorcière. Mais c'était loin de lui faire plaisir parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la charité. Il avait reçu un pull bien chaud et surtout un très beau journal intime que maria avait acheté sur le chemin de traverse, en cuir de dragon avec du papier en vélin à l'intérieur, de quoi conserver de belles lettres. C'était un journal magique quasi infini. Lui qui se plaignait de ne jamais avoir assez pour écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête…

Si seulement elle avait su…

 **…**

Leta était seule dans son bureau à se demander comment régler cette affaire épineuse. Elle n'avait jamais porté Clarisse Lestrange dans son cœur mais de là à être stupide au point de la tuer… Jamais elle ne le se serrait permise. Les Tremblay étaient une famille pure assez puissante en angleterre et étaient liés aux Whitechapel, une des quatre plus puissantes familles du royaume uni avec les Grey, les Grantschester et les Stone.

Elle doutait qu'offrir au chef de cette famille la tête de tous ses elfes de maison soit suffisant au vue de l'affront qui a été commis. On pourrait même lui retirer la garde de son cousin et héritier, Brutus. Et sa réputation en pâtirait, on pourrait même la rétrograder.

Soudain, un aigle tapa aux carreaux de sa fenêtre. Leta fut presque surprise par la taille impressionnante de ce rapace. Il apportait du courrier. Cet oiseau était très reconnaissable puisqu'il était rare de voir des oiseaux de proie porter du courrier en Angleterre. Et cet aigle royal ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne de tout aussi royale que lui, c'est-à-dire au chef de la famille malfoy.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et faillit se faire griffer par les serres de l'imposant rapace qui s'impatientait alors qu'elle récupérait le parchemin roulé. Leta fit rapidement apparaitre un morceau de viande qu'elle lança à l'aigle royal qui se mit à décoller très vite pour repartir voir son maitre. C'était le deuxième animal le plus rapide au monde après le faucon pèlerin. Et ce n'étaient pas les oiseaux les plus faciles à Dresser. Ces oiseaux étaient un luxe et se payaient plus de 300 galions pièce ( 30000 euros).

Leta referma sa fenêtre et ouvrit avec crainte le parchemin. Si jamais ce dernier était au courant… Mais son espoir tourna court, Leonard Malfoy savait tout sur tout le monde ou presque.

« Chère Lestrange, j'ai appris ce qu'il était arrivé à votre belle-mère au réveillon, un incident regrettable. J'espère que nul ne pensera à votre culpabilité puisqu'il ne s'agit là que d'un incident commis par vos domestiques. J'ai discuté avec Tremblay et nous avons convenu d'un accord favorable pour éviter qu'un autre scandale vienne asperger votre famille. Remettez lui les têtes de vos elfes de maison et faites un enterrement mémorable en l'honneur de Clarisse Lestrange et tout sera oublié. En retour, n'oubliez pas de garder vos trois hommes en laisse et de veiller à ce qu'ils ne commettent rien de trop répréhensible ou le ministère devra être sans pitié. Toute la famille Malfoy a hâte de vous voir à notre soirée du nouvel an avec votre famille et amis. N'oubliez pas d'amener la jeune Grey, il me tarde de la rencontrer. »

Elle referma bien vite la lettre et soupira.

C'était comme les pousser vers une fausse aux lions.

 **A suivre …**

 ***"Je me vois tenir une paire de chaussettes épaisses en laine." Harry regarda. "On ne peut jamais avoir assez de chaussettes", a déclaré Dumbledore. "Un autre Noël est venu et reparti et je n'ai pas eu de paire, les **gens insisteront pour me donner des livres** ." (harry potter tome 1)**

 **Pour Drou : Un meurtre et de un ! Le plus mémorable à part le meurtre des parents de Potter fut celui de mimi geignarde. Ça se passera en troisième année. **

**Pour Shadow : Je vais essayer de recentrer sur Maria mais ça ira mieux lorsqu'ils retourneront à Poudlard. Le mec qui pourrait être Corvus 5 sera à Paris plus tard, ça ajoutera du tragique à la mort de Leta. **

**Pour Rti : Si tu préfères cette fic, ça me va. Continuons sur notre lancée.**

 **Pour le guest de toujours : Cela faisait longtemps. Contente de voir que ma fic te satisfait dans ses tenants et aboutissants. Mais parfois je t'avoue avoir peur de trop m'éparpiller et de perdre les lecteurs. Au moins ce qui est bien dans cette histoire c'est que comme elle touche le passé le voldemort, il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait une incidence sur la vie d'harry donc qu'il y ait des incohérences. J'essaie de les éviter au mieux ou de prévenir s'il y en a. J'aimerais finir les fêtes au plus vite et retourner à Poudlard pour terminer l'année. Au plaisir…**


	40. 27 décembre 1936

**Chapitre 39 : 27 décembre 1936**

Les chemins entre Londres et Paris ne sont plus surs. Les relations entre les ministères Français et Anglais se sont considérablement refroidies depuis la dispute entre Léonard Malfoy et Beatrice Chautemps, les ministres respectifs de l'Angleterre et de la France de l'époque. Anoir n'avait pas assisté à la scène, mais son frère si. Il avait reçu tard le soir au moment de son départ une lettre qui portait le cachet de Bruxelles et il pâlit. Qu'est-ce qu'une organisation aussi puissante espérait de lui ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre qu'il se permit de soupirer. Il s'agissait juste de son frère, Homerus Black (chapitre 32), ministre de la magie Tchécoslovaque et l'un des 24 de Bruxelles. Il souhaitait le voir de toute urgence à Paris pour lui parler de choses de la plus haute importance.

Anoir se doutait bien que la lettre aurait pu mille fois être interceptée, aussi se doutait-il que son frère qui ne l'appréciait que peu et souffrait de le voir ne lui ai laissé un quelconque message en filigrane.

« Retrouves moi à la place cachée demain vers midi, je t'y trouverai »

Ce dernier soupira. Lui qui ne partait que pour réunir des informations sur Martial Lagirouette, le voici obligé de revoir son frère après tant de temps. Mais avait-il le choix ?

Il eut du mal à tromper la vigilance des gardes-frontières. Ces sorciers spécialisés dans la traque des portoloin non enregistrés qui permettait à nombre de personnes de voyager clandestinement dans le monde. Mais il existait un endroit à Londres qui permettait d'éviter les contrôles et les questions fâcheuses du gouvernement en place qui tentait tant bien que mal à empêcher les sorciers de fuir le pays. Et ce lieu s'avérait être la British Library. Hormis le fait que ça soit la plus grande bibliothèque d'Angleterre, il existait dans cet imposant édifice où se côtoyait moldus et sorciers, un secteur secret remplis de livres portoloin capable de transporter n'importe qui n'importe où.

Cet endroit était difficile à atteindre et pour y avoir accès il fallait une carte de membre du cercle des bibliophiles, un passe qui permettait d'accéder à toutes les pièces cachées de toutes les bibliothèques magiques dans le monde. Et il n'existait à peine un millier de carte. Forcer l'accès à ces pièces étaient difficiles car il fallait répondre à des énigmes complexes pour pouvoir prouver son érudition et son intelligence afin d'être digne de profiter des services mis à disposition par Nicolas Flamel, le génie alchimiste et féru de lecture qui avait mis en place ces lieux secrets et intrigants.

Anoir transplana bien vite à la British Library et se rendit au secteur secret, en passant une sculpture qui se mit automatiquement à bouger lorsqu'un sorcier était à proximité. En quelques minutes il se trouva dans le coté sorcier de la bibliothèque magique de Londres, un lieu immense qui semblait tel l'univers, s'étendre vers l'infini. Le lieu employait plus d'un millier de bibliothécaires, des sorciers chargés d'entretenir, de renseigner et surtout de protéger les lieux qui avaient pour le pays bien plus d'importance que le ministère puisque tous les papiers les plus importants, ceux qui relataient l'histoire du pays, les précieuses archives, y étaient cachées.

A peine arrivé, il se fit accoster par un bibliothécaire qui lui demanda quel était le but de sa visite. Il répondit qu'il cherchait l'Ordalie. C'était implicitement le master code de toutes les bibliothèques. Le bibliothécaire lui fit signe de le suivre, en silence. Anoir le suivit sans hésiter, il connaissait l'endroit et y était souvent venu pour faire ses recherches et écrire des thèses. Aussi, il sut lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination. Bien plus haut, un bureau flottait dans le vide avec des milliers de livres qui tournoyaient lentement. Une femme froide était assise et fixait sans le voir le visiteur qui venait pour voyager. Cette femme était un fantôme qui vivait à l'époque de Flamel, un vestige de ce que la grande bibliothèque était six siècles plus tôt.

Il montra le passe qui permettait d'accéder à la bibliothèque des portoloin. Il avait eu la chance d'en obtenir un lorsqu'il participa à la cellule de recherche sur la découverte du tombeau de Toutankhamon. Suite à une terrible série de malédictions, de nombreux sorciers moururent dont son mentor qui lui confia le passe avant de rendre l'âme en disant que la vie était une Ordalie.

\- Quelle serait votre destination, mister Black ?

\- Paris.

Le fantôme sortit un livre qui vola jusqu'aux mains de Black et qui s'ouvrit. Candide de Voltaire cette fois ci… Le livre l'aspira et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait là, devant la place cachée, à contempler les badauds.

 **…**

Maria vit le manoir devenir de plus en plus vivant depuis que de nouveaux elfes de maisons avaient été achetés. Le palais Lestrange devait être impeccable pour la soirée qui introduirait Maria Grey dans le monde. Et Leta y mettait son point d'honneur puisque les chefs des quatre plus grandes maisons et leurs familles feraient l'honneur d'y participer.

Maria voyait souvent Tom à la bibliothèque. Il écrivait beaucoup dans son journal, chaque jour. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait de si important à y écrire. Ce n'était pas comme si un jour, ce journal allait prendre vie et lui tenir compagnie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu écris de beau aujourd'hui ? Fit-elle dans son dos

Tom se retourna, surpris. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

\- Rien de bien important. Qu'est ce tu veux ? Demanda-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il le devrait.

\- Ces temps-ci on ne te voit plus. Les rares fois où tu sors de ta chambre, c'est pour t'emmurer ici. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il avait tué cette femme et personne ne le savait. Personne ne le saura. Mais il avait causé des ennuis et il ne savait pas comment agir pour que ça ne se remarque pas. Il savait mentir et flatter, mais il avait sciemment tué quelqu'un. Une personne que tout le monde détestait, mais une personne tout de même. Tout cela aurait pu très mal se finir. Et si on finissait par le découvrir ? Lui retirerait-on toutes ses chances de devenir un sorcier ? Briserait-on sa baguette en if et plume de phénix ? Il s'y refusait. Aussi prétendrait-il le contraire : Il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Tom ? Fit Maria inquiète. Tu as une drôle de mine, tu es certain de ne pas avoir pris froid ?

\- Je…Poudlard me manque. Lâcha-t-il alors.

Cette simple phrase lui permit momentanément d'endormir les soupçons de Maria. Il sut qu'il avait dit la bonne chose lorsqu'il la vit soupirer et lui répondre que c'était son cas à elle aussi.

\- Eole et Diane me manquent. Et les cours et le dortoir… Peut-être est-ce le fait d'appartenir à un groupe qui me manque…

\- … tu oublies la bibliothèque.

\- Tss ! Toi et les livres. Fit-elle en se moquant. Tu travailles encore plus que moi…

\- Tu m'as battu aux résultats des examens du premier semestre. J'ai l'intention de me venger pour le suivant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je ne viendrai pas à cette soirée. Lâcha-t-il comme un cheveu dans la soupe.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi ? Il y aura plein de choses à manger tu sais ?

Tom sourit froidement à cette remarque. Quel genre d'ami était-il pour elle exactement ? Un faire-valoir ? Un humain de compagnie ? D'ailleurs on lui avait conseillé de rester dans sa chambre ce soir-là, que la situation risquait d'être tendue car tous les invités serraient des sangs purs. Il valait mieux pour lui de s'effacer.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai attrapé froid dehors. Je compte me coucher tôt pour éviter d'aggraver mon état.

\- Ou alors tu pourrais boire une potion qui te remettrait sur pied.

\- Grey… Ce n'est pas un petit rhume qui va me tuer. Là où j'étais, on te donne un bol de soupe et on te couche. Pas besoin de potions onéreuses.

\- Si tu le dis… Ne le regrette pas.

 **…**

La place cachée était pour Paris ce que le chemin de traverse était pour Londres. La place était une sorte de quartier caché, non loin du Louvre et qui débordait de nombreux magasins magiques en tout genre, du Quiditch aux potions, mais abritait surtout des cafés et se plaisaient à accueillir des personnes s'assaillant à l'extérieur pour avoir vue sur rue. Parano comme il était, il se disait qu'un jour, un fou furieux arriverait et tuerait tout le monde à coup d'avada kedavra. Ou s'il s'agissait de moldus à coup de fusil. Ce monde n'avait jamais été tranquille.

A en juger par l'édition spéciale, les libertés de la presse semblaient constamment remises en question. On parlait d'un journal satirique sorcier qui critiquait tout et tout le monde sans se préoccuper des conséquences, L'hypogriffe déluré qu'il s'appelait. Un jour, un journaliste de ce journal écrivit un article dénonçant les pratiques musulmanes de toute la société moresque ayant élu domicile à Paris. On raconta plus tard que le journal s'était fait gracieusement et silencieusement rayer de la surface du globe.

\- Te voilà. Fit quelqu'un dans son dos.

A peine eu-il le temps de répondre qu'il se fit prendre par le bras et transplaner autre part.

Ils étaient réapparus pas très loin, au jardin des tuileries, coté moldu. Personne ne prêtait attention à eux alors qu'ils marchaient le plus calmement du monde, un brin tendus. Ils se trouvèrent un banc et discutèrent d'un monde en proie aux changements les plus sombres.

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Mal. Avoua son frère. Est-ce que tu savais que ton ministre avait abrogé la loi sur la séparation des pouvoirs, chose qu'aucun autre ministre anglais n'avait eu le cran de faire ? Maintenant, il se veut à la fois à la tête de l'angleterre, mais aussi membre des 24. Fidelus Whitechapel s'est fait exclure de son siège des 24 et c'est ce Malfoy qui le remplace ! Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Toi aussi tu es membre des 24. Et pourtant tu es ministre.

\- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. L'Angleterre est le deuxième pays le plus puissant d'Europe après l'Allemagne. Mon pays est très loin derrière et nous peinons à produire des aurors qui valent le coup d'œil. Nous sommes un poids plume à coté de nos voisins allemands.

\- Et ?

\- Les ministres Français et anglais se violemment disputés. Figures toi que ton ministre souhaite le Brexit.

\- QUOI ?!

 **…**

La soirée débuta bien vite au palais Lestrange. Et comme promis, elle ne voyait partout que des sangs purs aux manières distinguées, palabrant et pinaillant sur des choses de peu d'intérêt. Mais Maria remarqua tout de même une chose : personne ici présent n'osait prononcer le nom de Grindelwald. Tous n'avaient de mots que pour elle et s'imaginaient entre eux le parcours rocambolesque qu'était son enfance. C'était d'un ennui…

\- Maria. Salut !

\- Weta. Fit elle surprise. Je ne savais pas que tu venais…

\- Surprise alors ! fit cette dernière en plaisantant. C'est fou ce qu'il y a comme monde ici… Chez nous on est bien loin d'organiser des fêtes pareilles…

\- Je ne savais pas que la famille était pure…

\- Tss…et comment serais-je arrivée à Serpentard sinon ? Tu me blesses horriblement tu sais. Fit elle en feignant théâtralement la tristesse.

Maria se mit à rire sous le regard des autres sangs purs aux manières froides et gondées de principes. D'habitude, il était plutôt recommandé dans ce genre de fête d'éviter de vous montrer trop amical. Cela attire forcément les jalousies et les idées néfastes.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, miss Grey, mais nous n'avons pas été présentés, nous sommes Hanz et Wanda Knut.

D'un coup, la Weta qui semblait si joyeuse et enjouée cessa de sourire. Elle avait retrouvé en la présence de ses parents tout le calme et la froideur qui était de rigueur. Maria était assez surprise de ce changement, elle qui savait sa partenaire d'étude enjouée et blagueuse…

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Fit Maria en souriant froidement. Ainsi, vous êtes allemand ?

\- Autrichiens. Rectifia le père de Weta avec un sourire forcé.

\- Oh. Mais c'était ce pas la même chose il y a peu ?

Un silence glacial se fit ressentir parmi les invités qui commençaient lentement à saisir le caractère du jeune chef de la famille Grey. Certains d'entre eux pensaient venir à cette soirée pour tirer un quelconque avantage, voir lui extorquer de l'argent, mais cela s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Cette fillette de onze ans semblait pour certains biens plus intéressante qu'ils le croyaient.

\- Je plaisantais voyons… Fit-elle d'une voix de velours. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

\- Maria…

Mais Weta se fit tirer sans douceur par sa mère et disparut dans la foule. Maria ne put même pas lui dire au revoir qu'elle se fit aborder par nul autre que le chef de la famille Grantschester. C'était une personne qu'il lui était impossible de se mettre à dos. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le saluer dans les règles strictes des convenances, en une légère courbette pleine de grâce et d'assurance.

\- Le chef de la famille Grey salue son oncle, le chef de la famille Grantschester ainsi que sa famille…

\- Le salut est partagé. Répondit le chef de clan. Et je vous remercie de l'aide que vous avez apporté à mon fils Louis. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la fille de ma sœur.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite. Mes vaines tentatives n'ont fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu…

\- Mais mon fils s'est sentit soulagé et réconforté que l'on veille sur lui ainsi. C'est le principal ne pensez-vous pas ?

\- Je vous remercie.

\- J'espère qu'à l'avenir, et même s'il existe une rivalité dans vos maisons, que vous soyez amis et rivaux. Ce sont des choses importantes qu'il faut à tout prix préserver lors de ces temps troublés.

Pendant ce temps-là, les parents de Weta la tirèrent à l'abri des regards et la mère n'hésita pas à gifler violemment la fille. Cette dernière fut verte de rage, concernant la manière dont leur famille fut traitée, devant tous les autres qui ricanaient.

\- Tu m'avais pourtant dis que vous étiez amis Weta ! C'est la seule chose que l'on te demande pour la survie de notre famille, être amie avec Maria Grey ! Même si ça ne te plait pas !

\- Ce n'est pas que ça… elle est toujours très entourée. Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de ses amis non ?

Seul un froid glacial lui répondit.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Shadow :** Oui, c'est triste pour diane. Mais le frère qu'elle admirait fut sur le point d'être admis à Azkaban et fut assassiné sous ses yeux. Sa mère se suicida de chagrin parce qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter et son père fut un traitre à la nation en permettant à Grindelwald de s'infiltrer au ministère pour tuer le ministre. Et ce père qui la choyait ne survivra pas. Même les membres de sa famille proche la laissèrent tomber. Diane fut abandonnée par tout le monde. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait changé. L'avenir de la famille mulciber est entre ses faibles mains. Je pense qu'à présent elle comprend mieux ce qu'à subi Maria durant toutes ces années.

Tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais des persos de Sirius, Severus et Ginny.

 **Ginny** est la dernière des Weasley. Pour moi c'est un personnage qui gagne en force et en assurance au fur et à mesure des tomes. Sachant qu'en première année elle s'est faite manipuler par le journal de Jedusor. C'est une fan de Harry qui finit par l'épouser en suivant des chemins tortueux. C'est un soutien moral et physique à sa cause lorsqu'ils vont chercher à détruire les horcruxes de Voldemort. Elle reste à Poudlard pour assurer leurs arrières. C'est une Gryffondor typique, courageuse et vaillante mais qui n'a pas peur de mentir. Elle n'est pas le parfait contraire de Maria Grey, juste très différente d'elle. Ginny est une personne juste et indépendante qui est habituée à tenir tête aux gens et qui sait se faire sa propre place dans le monde. Il y a une fanfic que j'aime beaucoup où elle est l'un personnage principaux, c'est things in common de Colubrina mais la traduction français est de Nastesia.a.

 **Severus Rogue**. Un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup pour son humour grinçant voir inexistant, son cynisme, son incroyable talent en tant que maitre des potions et cet incroyable amour qu'il voua à la mère de Harry même lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le mauvais camp. Sa mère de sang pur était une presque cracmol à cause de la consanguinité et son père un moldu ivrogne qui les battaient en permanence. Il a toujours été une personne détenant un incroyable talent, mais a toujours été refermé sur lui-même et harcelé par Potter et sa bande ce qui fait qu'il n'a jamais eu confiance en lui. Il est devenu un professeur sévère et extrêmement exigeant envers ses élèves, une nécessité absolue lorsqu'on pratique les potions. Personnellement je le préfère à Slugorn. J'aime beaucoup la fic nommée invisible de Krix27 c'est une traduction qui a plus de 400 milles mots à son actif mais à part le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une fic Harry x Rogue il y a beaucoup de choses très intéressantes dans cet fic, dont les rapports familiaux, le monde des maitres des potions et leurs conventions internationales…

 **Sirius Black**. Le parrain de Harry. Le seul et unique Black à s'être retrouvé chez les Gryffondor. La pire honte de la famille et l'héritier qui fit tout foirer en passant du côté de la lumière. Figure encore plus anti conventionnelle qu'Anoir Black et sorcier qui se fit complètement manipuler par Dumbledore jusqu'à se retrouver à Askaban sans qu'aucun de ses amis de la lumière ne lui vienne en aide à cause des préjugés rodant autour de son nom de famille. C'est un chien loup indépendant qui déteste suivre des chemins qui sont tout tracés. Mais c'est un sorcier qui accumule les erreurs et les gaffes et qui fait des blagues ou persécute sans trop s'en rendre compte parfois. Avec James ils faisaient les 400 coups à Poudlard jusqu'à créer la célèbre carte du maraudeur. Je pense qu'il représente cette jeunesse dorée et insouciante qui n'aura pas connu la guerre et qui aura grandi sans se poser de question jusqu'à ce que le monde des adultes le rattrape et lui impose des choix difficiles.

J'espère avoir répondu à tes questions.


	41. Enterrement et impardonable

**Chapitre 40 : Enterrement et impardonnable**

Maria se souvint encore de la soirée du 27, de tous ces sorciers qu'elle avait rencontré et de la tension palpable qu'il y avait eu dans la pièce. Elle avant sentit tout du long le regard de Leta rivé sur elle et devinait que cette dernière devait beaucoup s'inquiéter. A moins que ça ne soit Black qui le lui ait demandé… Dans tous les cas, ça lui faisait plaisir. Et elle sentait toujours cette chaleur lui parcourir les veines alors que le jour suivant ils se retrouvaient à célébrer le deuil de Clarisse Lestrange et donc à de nouveau recevoir du monde.

Tout le monde était habillé en noir et fut obligé d'assister à l'enterrement, y compris Jedusor qui semblait livide. Maria regrettait qu'on ait dû le sortir du lit alors qu'il semblait si malade, mais Leta avait été ferme là-dessus, tous ceux présents à Noel, y compris les Tremblay et ceux qui la connaissaient devaient y assister.

Le cimetière fut noir de monde. Nombres de personnes présentes à la soirée du 27 furent aperçues à l'enterrement de Clarisse Tremblay. Leta ignorait que tant de monde aurait fait le déplacement. Comme si la société sorcière avait attendu ce moment précis pour faire boire la tasse à la très convoitée secrétaire d'état qu'était devenue Leta. Tels des requins qui foncent sur la première proie saignant, sans vérifier s'il s'agissait d'un humain ou d'un poisson. Des aveugles ni plus ni moins qu'opportuniste.

Et pourtant Maria la voyait garder son masque figé, mais ses yeux étaient plus enflammés que jamais. On voyait bien qu'elle avait l'intention de leur sauter à la gorge, si seulement elle le pouvait… Mais avec Thésée Dragonneau, ils semblaient plus forts que jamais, prêts à faire face au qu'en dira t-on avec le plus de panache possible.

Maria n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'elle vit Tom se rattraper à elle alors qu'il tournait de l'œil. Il semblait avoir fait un malaise. Elle posa sa main sur son front et constata qu'il était brulant. Elle soupira. L'idiot. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'il aurait dû prendre une potion… D'un coup d'œil inquiet, elle croisa le regard de Leta qui leur fit signe de rejoindre le palais, s'il était si mal que ça. Et pour couronner le tout, il pleuvait… Ils auraient bien de la chance si sa fièvre n'empirait pas…

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent monsieur Holmes qui se proposa de les raccompagner. Accompagné de Watson qui était docteur, ils comptaient rentrer au palais Lestrange et veiller sur le cas. Mais alors qu'ils allaient quitter le cimetière, une voix se fit entendre dans son dos. Maria cessa soudainement de marcher, paralysée. Elle ignorait où, mais elle se rappelait de cette voix. Mais c'était si profondément enfoui, comme si ce souvenir ne lui avait pas complètement appartenu. Elle se souvenait d'un manoir en flammes et de voies qui hurlaient, dont celle-ci. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier les voies des assassins de ses parents. Et cette voix était présente à ce moment précis.

Maria se retourna pour faire face à deux personnes habillées de noir. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année et une adolescente qui devait avoir cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Elle était très belle, avec son teint de rose fraichement cueilli et ses yeux d'un gris tirant sur le vert olive et ses cheveux blonds vénitiens tressés et montés en chignon.

\- Je ne pense pas vous connaitre assez pour que l'on s'adresse la parole. Fit courtoisement Maria. Qui êtes-vous ?

L'adolescente se mit à rire froidement.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être présentés pour savoir qui vous êtes, Maria Grey. Fit-elle simplement. Je suis Isolde Grey, une de tes cousines. Et voici mon gardien, Stein Grey. Nous venons d'Helsinki, de la famille Grey d'Helsinki en Finlande. Saches que comme toi, je suis la dernière survivante de ma famille. J'ai été chassée et méprisée et je cherche tout comme toi à me venger.

Maria eut du mal à y croire. Pour la première fois, elle rencontrait un membre de sa famille qui ne semblait pas vouloir sa mort et qui prétendait vouloir se venger. C'était… surprenant. Mais, quelque chose clochait… Cet homme, Stein. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie de cet homme au visage balafré et aux yeux d'un gris déroutant.

\- Je…Je sais que tu risques d'avoir du mal à me croire après tout ce que tu as enduré, mais tu n'es pas seule. A deux, nous pouvons nous battre contre ceux qui nous ont fait souffrir. Ou au moins parler de nos peines et ce qu'il nous ait arrivé ?

\- Eh bien…. Fit Maria en cherchant ses mots… Mon ami est malade, je dois m'occuper de lui.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous être utile ? Suggéra Isolde.

\- J'hésite. Ce manoir n'est pas le mien et inviter si soudainement des gens…

\- Il est si rare de se rencontrer… Clarisse tremblay était une des cousines de ma défunte mère. Je pensais revenir en angleterre pour en savoir plus sur sa vie et comprendre comment elle avait pu nous quitter, puisqu'elle était un des rares proches qu'il me restait, mais je n'imaginais pas te rencontrer. C'est le destin qui en a voulu ainsi… J'ignore si nous nous reverrons de nouveau…

\- Je …très bien alors. Nous n'aurons qu'à boire le thé au palais Lestrange.

Maria se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise, comme si on la forçait très adroitement malgré elle… Mais elle avait promis de boire le thé avec cette fille, sa cousine. Et puis il y avait Tom qui était brulant… Autant éviter de perdre du temps dehors.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au chevet de Tom, de manière assez maladroite d'ailleurs. Des sangs purs, au chevet d'un sang de bourbe dans un but plus ou moins obscur…

\- Alors monsieur Watson ? Qu'en est-il ?

\- Hum… c'est plus grave qu'une simple grippe moldue. C'est un sérieux rhume magique. Cela arrive lorsqu'un sorcier est fortement préoccupé par quelque chose qui le perturbe. Je crains que lui donner des potions ne fasse que régler une partie du problème. Il a besoin de temps et de repos. Beaucoup de repos.

\- Je vois… soupira Maria. Mais j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre. Qu'est ce qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état ? Le fait de se retrouver dans un monde si différent du sien ? On a pourtant tout fait pour qu'il évite de se sentir trop dépaysé. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu sais gamine, parfois il vaut mieux éviter de chercher. Fit Holmes. Les hommes ne sont pas du genre à révéler leurs secrets aux femmes, surtout à celles qu'ils aiment bien. On est plus fiers que tu ne l'imagine. Bon… Et si on trinquait à la mort de Clarisse Lestrange ? Cette vieille carne aura mis son temps ! ha ha ha !

\- Monsieur Holmes… ce n'est pas quelque chose à dire. S'énerva doucement Maria. Surtout devant des invités.

\- Ne faites pas attention à nous. Fit Isolde en souriant. Nous ne la connaissions pas vraiment. C'est pourquoi nous essayons de discuter avec ceux qui ont eu la chance de la côtoyer avant sa mort.

\- Je comprends. Fit platement Maria.

D'un signe, elle appela un elfe de maison et lui donna des ordres pour que le thé soit servi dans le salon. Elle conseilla à leurs invités de prendre leurs aises car il lui fallait se changer et jeter rapidement quelques sorts sur ses vêtements pour éviter qu'ils ne pourrissent. Holmes quant à lui devait être en train de chercher de l'hydromel pour pleurer la mort de cette vieille harpie qu'il détestait et Watson restait au chevet de Jedusor afin de veiller à son état.

Du coup, Isolde et Stein Grey se retrouvèrent seuls au salon.

Cette dernière se mit à soupirer.

\- Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de l'approcher ? Que dirait votre père si…

\- Pas un mot Stein. C'est déjà impressionnant que ce subterfuge ait si bien fonctionné. Si cet imbécile avait correctement fait son travail ( fin chapitre 23) nous s'en serions pas là.

\- Mais miss Isolde, peut-être est-ce l'occasion rêvée d'en finir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je veux voir cette fille mourir en souffrant. Pour que tous les autres ne soient pas morts en vain. Tel père telle fille. Père a prédit qu'un grand malheur s'abattrait sur la famille Grey, que son frère commettrait un acte contre nature et créerait un être au-delà du nommable qui détruirait le clan tout entier. Le clan doit toujours passer avant tout le reste. Si nous trouvons un moyen de se débarrasser de la fille avant d'attirer les soupçons…

Mais très vite, leur conversation cessa car leur hôtesse revint vêtue d'une robe plus légère qui la faisait ressembler à une poupée.

Elle se servit une tasse de thé et y mit quelques sucres en touillant légèrement avec une cuillère en faisant un petit bruit plutôt déstabilisant dans un tel silence. Les deux invités semblaient avoir les yeux rivés sur le moindre de ses gestes. En fait, ils attendaient qu'elle boive une gorgée de ce thé, une seule pour garantir sa mort.

Le tout n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué mais… La gamine avait l'œil vif et se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde. Elle n'était plus née de la dernière pluie.

\- Euh… Dis-moi, Maria, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

\- Appelles moi comme tu veux, je m'en moque.

\- Tu sais que tu es le chef de notre clan ? Ce n'est pas un poids pour toi ?

\- Un poids ? Actuellement ce n'est pas moi qui dirige, mais mon tuteur légal. Jusqu'à mes 17 ans.

\- Oui mais tu portes la bague de morgane. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de porter une aussi incroyable relique ?

\- Rien… Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir. Je porte cet anneau parce que j'ai survécu à mes cinq sœurs. C'est pour moi le signe qu'elles ont existées et qu'elles sont mortes pour que je puisse vivre. Cet anneau, est la promesse que je les vengerai.

\- Ca a dû être terrible… Moi aussi j'ai perdu tous ceux auxquels je tenais. Perdre des êtres auxquels on tient, comment peut-on continuer à vivre ? C'est une chose qui nous marque profondément et qui ne nous quittera jamais…

\- En effet. Fit Maria en fixant étrangement sa tasse de thé. Mais je préfère éviter de penser au passé.

\- Comment peux-tu penser ainsi ? Mais je parle et le thé refroidit… Peut-être devrions-nous en recommander ?

\- …

Maria allait boire son thé lorsque tout d'un coup, Anoir sortit de la cheminée un peu à la manière d'une explosion. Surprise, Maria fit tomber sa tasse de thé et le liquide se répandit sur le tapis. Il y eut un gros silence alors que la mine amicale d'Isolde devint particulièrement exaspérée. Si près du but ! Et cet enfoiré de Black qui gâchait tout.

Sans compter le tapis qui prit feu.

Pendant un instant, Maria regarda l'étoffe s'effilocher sous l'effet des étincelles noirâtres avant de sentir son cœur battre bruyamment. Elle avait déjà vu ces flammes ! C'était au chemin de traverse ! Chez laddy Middleton. Cette femme qui tenta de l'assassiner avec une poudre bizarre qui finit par la tuer immolée par le feu. Et là, c'était pareil ! Elle s'était toujours demandé si cette couturière ne s'était pas fait manipuler par l'imperium ce jour-là… (chap 2)

Ces gens n'étaient pas des amis.

\- C'est vous qui avez tentés de me tuer sur le chemin de traverse et qui m'avez envoyés une fausse lettre d'admission pour Poudlard ! Répondez ! Pourquoi !

\- Hum… Parce que tu nous gênes, tout simplement. Fit froidement Isolde.

\- Gamine, recules. Je vais m'en occuper. Fit Anoir alors qu'il se mettait devant Maria pour la protéger.

\- Tu sais quoi, poursuivit Isolde. Je t'ai dit que tous les membres de ma famille sont morts. Il me reste mon père. Ton oncle. Ton père lui a crevé les yeux et assassiné presque toute ma famille après qu'il ait lu ton avenir. Ça lui a tellement pas plus qu'il était à deux doigts de nous exterminer ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il lui a dit que son dernier enfant serait un monstre ! Immonde ! Et tout le monde le sait. C'est pour ça que tu es célèbre, c'est pour ça que tu as survécu. C'est parce que tu es monstrueuse !

\- Gamine… Fit Black alors que Maria semblait choquée. Ressaisis-toi !

\- Moi ? Un monstre ? Je suis Maria Grey. Une sorcière comme les autres qui ne demande qu'à vivre en paix.

\- On ne te laissera jamais tranquille. Pas tant que tu vivras !

Soudain, Maria perdit le contrôle. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir un puissant éclair vert surgir de sa baguette avant que Black n'hurle et que ses ennemis soient stupéfaits. En un quart de seconde, ils transplanèrent malgré mes défenses et l'éclair vert pulvérisa le mur qui explosa et ouvrit un grand trou vers le jardin. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'était sentie ardemment vouloir la mort de quelqu'un. Au point de le hurler dans son crâne.

Sa baguette avait juste répondu à son souhait le plus légitime : se débarrasser de ses ennemis pour vivre en paix avec ses amis.

Mais à ce moment-là, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cette baguette avait lancé un impardonnable.

Black quant à lui était encore sous le choc. C'était la première fois qu'il vit un Avada Kedavra suffisamment puissant pour détruire un mur si ce n'était ces personnes. Mais il était certain qu'aucun d'eux n'en sera ressortit indemne. Maria y compris. Comprenait elle ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

\- Maria ?

Elle se tenait encore debout malgré les ruines et le froid qui s'engouffrait. Le regard vide, le teint blafard. Ils l'avaient traité de monstre.

\- Gamine ! fit-il en lui agrippant les épaules et en la secouant, manifestement inquiet

Elle reprit ses esprits et regarda le mur.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

\- Faut croire…

\- Et je les ai tués ?

\- Ne te surestime pas. Ils se sont échappés. Mais vu le sang, l'un doit être gravement blessé. Tu n'auras pas perdu ton calme pour rien. **Réparo maxima !** fit-il en levant sa baguette sur le trou béant par où de la neige s'engouffrait.

Une à une, les briques retrouvèrent leurs places, de même que le crépit, puis l'enduit et le papier peint le recouvrant. Les meubles se ressoudèrent, les objets lévitèrent et finalement, tout redevint comme avant, hormis Maria qui restait dans un état de perplexité avancé.

Black fit signe à Maria se s'asseoir sur le fauteuil avec lui et lui demanda de lui prêter sa baguette. Elle obtempéra sans hésiter, prise dans un brouillard étrange, le sortilège lancé lui ayant pompé beaucoup de force magique.

Anoir jeta une série de sorts sur la baguette, des sorts sensés effacer de la mémoire de la baguette cet impardonnable qui est sorti comme un coup de tonnerre. Il ne voulait pas que sa protégée se retrouve à Askaban pour ça, même si ces gens le méritaient. Il trouverait pour elle un moyen sur de se venger.

\- Gamine… Ce sort que tu as lancé plus tôt. Promets-moi de ne jamais en parler à personne. Ni à Dumbledore ni à tes amis. Jure-le.

\- Mais…

\- C'est très important ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Si jamais on s'en rend compte, ta vie sera finie. Plus de vengeance, plus rien ! Tout ce que tu récolteras sera un aller simple pour Askaban. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on veut. Donc tu dois oublier. Tu dois oublier !

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Drou : Salut Drou ! Du coup, la culpabilité de Tom se transforme en maladie. Il s'en veut tellement qu'il aura fini par attraper la mort. **

**Pour Shadow : Déjà pour la signification de l'expression en filigrane : c'est ce que l'on devine en arrière-plan. Le filigrane est initialement issu de fils métalliques. Par extension, ce sont les marques qui apparaissent par transparence sur certains imprimés. Cette notion de transparence a fait naître cette expression, qui indique une situation que l'on devine, en arrière-plan. **

**En ce qui concerne Anoir, tu as vu juste une fois de plus. Il y aura des aventures un peu partout autour du globe, des flashback, des relations avec la famille, et j'irai même jusqu'à dire que Maria rentrera à un moment donné en contact avec le frère d'Anoir. Question de vie ou de mort.**

 **Pour la question du Brexit, pour faire court, je vais te remettre un copié collé du chap 29 où j'ai commencé à aborder des tensions géopolitiques et en gros, l'objectif de Grindelwald en ce qui concerne la conquête de l'Europe : Après la guerre d'Eindoven, on décida de créer une société des Nations, un moyen d'empêcher des guerres en Europe dans le but de maintenir paix et équité sur le monde sorcier. Ce projet qui existe encore à ces jours fut nommé USE, union sorcière Européenne. Le tout étant dirigé par des sorciers considérés comme étant les plus puissants magiquement de chaque pays, des sorciers représentant un fort symbole magique, économique et politique. Parfois, un chef d'Etat pouvait cumuler ces titres. Mais en Angleterre une loi stipulait qu'un sorcier ne pouvait pas s'attribuer tous les pouvoirs. Ainsi, les grandes lignes de l'Europe étaient décidées par 27 Magicrates, plutôt 24 depuis le départ de différents pays de l'union. ( Ces 24 là ! ). Cependant, ce qui effraie Bruxelle serait sa destruction imminente. Depuis 1918, l'organisation jouissait d'un très grand pouvoir politique à condition que les Etats acceptent de se plier à certaines règles. Mais le Dexit ouvrit en grand les portes aux questionnements les plus sombres. Si l'Allemagne quitte l'Union qui devait servir à protéger la paix sorcière Européenne, signifie elle par conséquent son échec ? Pire encore, vint l'Ixit et le Spaxit. Une close dans le traité de Bruxelle stipule que si jamais un tiers des membres quitte l'Union (9 pays), l'USE devrait se dissoudre. Si cela arrivait, Grindelwald n'aurait face à lui plus personne pour l'empêcher de conquérir l'Europe.**

 **Du coup, le fait qu'un Brexit survienne pose problème. Rappelons que Malfoy tient son pouvoir de ministre des mains de Grindelwald, comme lui, il croit à la souveraineté des sangs purs dignes des plus grandes responsabilités. Du coup, tant qu'il a ce qu'il veut, peut lui importe que Grindelwald obtienne l'Europe, il s'en fout. Donc ces deux-là sont dans le même camp en étant les ennemis de Dumbledore.**

 **Voilà pour tes questions** **J**


	42. Brexit: grosse fatigue

**Chapitre 41: Brexit: grosse fatigue**

Lorsque Leta et les autres revinrent de l'enterrement, ils finissent par discuter un peu sur le palier avant de se séparer pour transplaner chez eux ou ailleurs. Ne restait plus que Leta et son fiancé qui, excédés, avaient hâte d'avaler rapidement quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher pour affronter un nouveau jour.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Anoir Black dans le salon, plus noir que noir. Lorsque ce dernier leva le regard sur eux, ils y virent des cernes dans lesquelles transparaissait toute la misère du monde. Thésée fit trois pas en arrière avant de dire :

\- Je ne veux rien savoir. Ne me dis rien. C'est ton ami Leta. Pas le mien.

Avant que cette dernière n'ait pu protester, elle se retrouva seule avec lui et ce silence écrasant. Les lumières n'étaient même pas allumées… Il était resté seul durant tout ce temps ?

\- Lumos.

De petites boules flottantes éclairèrent la salle en lévitant autour d'eux puis en allumant bougies et lustres. Avec la lumière, il avait l'air encore plus dépité qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Ça avait de quoi désespérer…

Leta inspira profondément. D'abord elle avait dû pleurer la mort de sa regrettée belle-mère qu'elle haïssait, puis endurer un enterrement sous une pluie glaciale avec des emmerdeurs à qui elle souhaitait tout le mal du monde, certains avaient osés lui mettre la main aux fesses lorsque son fiancé regardait ailleurs … Et puis ça ! Et non, elle n'avait pas couché avec ce frigide de Malfoy pour obtenir sa place ! Qui était l'enfoiré qui avait fait courir de pareilles rumeurs ? Et elle n'avait pas non plus fait empoisonner son père pour obtenir toute sa fortune ! Elle n'était pas une croqueuse de diamant, juste une pauvre fille à problèmes.

Mais ces temps-ci, c'était elle qui devait gérer les problèmes des autres… Et c'est elle qu'on accusait d'être dépressive…

Elle prit place en face de lui et croisa les jambes. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devrait s'asseoir confortablement si elle voulait survivre à ce qu'il allait devoir lui raconter…

\- Vas-y, craches le morceau. Je sais que tu as disparu durant quelques heures. Où étais tu passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- … Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ?

\- Et tu oses me poser la question ?

\- Malfoy s'est autoproclamé membre des 24 et veut faire passer le brexit au magenmagot. Est-ce que tu le savais ?

\- Je… oui. J'étais là lorsque cette action fut votée.

\- Donc tu le savais. Et tu crois que c'est juste ? Avez vous ne serait-ce que pensé aux répercussions qu'un Brexit pourrait avoir sur notre pays ? Sur l'Europe ? Sur le monde ? L'union, c'est la force. C'est l'unique moyen de gagner face à Grindelwald.

\- Vraiment ? Moi j'y vois là une perte considérable d'argent à dépenser. Quel pouvoir avons-nous face à Bruxelles ? Des gens avec qui nous n'avons rien à voir prennent toutes les décisions à notre place sans nous demander notre avis. En exigeant toujours plus de nous alors qu'on sort à peine de la crise. Léonard Malfoy ne veut pas quitter l'Europe et tirer un trait sur les traités de libre échange, il veut juste en finir avec le dictat de l'USE. Il souhaite ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les anglais. Juste pour les anglais.

\- Et ceux qui ne sont pas anglais ? Ils vont devoir partir ?

\- De toute façon ils partent déjà tous au Maroc et en Egypte… Tout le monde fuit l'Europe à cause de la guerre. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de retenir les traitres à leur patrie.

\- Et l'Irlande ? ça fait des lustres que vous leur promettez la liberté et qu'ils se battent pour le gouvernement anglais dans l'espoir que ça arrive un jour. Et ça fait plus de 700 ans qu'ils sont rabaissés et obligés d'obéir à nos lois sous peine de mourir. Depuis quand sommes-nous si barbares ?

\- Anoir…

\- De toute façon vous allez devoir faire face à un choix périlleux. Soit vous quittez l'USE et vous abandonnez l'Irlande du nord à l'Irlande du sud qui se considèrera comme une nation sorcière souveraine à part entière, soit vous abandonnez votre idée de Brexit. L'Irlande du nord est aux mains des Grey, ils y sont installés depuis 11 siècles, depuis les invasions des Vikings et la fin de la guerre des nains. Jamais ils ne vous laisseront faire. Le Brexit n'aura jamais lieu.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Répliqua Leta. Je ne fais que conseiller. Le magenmagot a tout pouvoir sur cette question et donc, c'est le peuple anglais qui décide.

\- Le peuple ou les plus riches ? Qui a vraiment le pouvoir ici-bas ?

\- Toi, tu parles comme quelqu'un qui a rencontré son frère et qui s'est fait monter la tête avec toutes sortes d'idées abstraites sans réel fondement.

\- Ca va se voter et passer en commission !

\- Et alors ?! Ça ne nous concerne pas ! Le confort des miens passe en premier, je me fous de ce qu'il arrivera aux autres ou à ces putains d'irlandais qui crèvent encore la dalle chez eux ! Ils ont toujours été pauvres et ont bénéficiés de l'aide et de la générosité de l'angleterre alors que ce ne sont que des parasites.

\- Leta…fit Anoir choqué. Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu es en train de dire ? Ce sont des sorciers, comme nous.

\- Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont mis à cette place, c'est mon travail acharné et mes bonnes relations. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être comme toi, un intellectuel qui ne fait que prêcher la paix sans choisir son camp. J'ai des responsabilités et le ministre compte sur moi. - Mais…

\- Nous ne sommes pas anglais. Tu es Tchèque et je suis Française. Nous sommes des sorciers ayant émigrés en angleterre pour des raison économiques. Nous avons gagné notre place dans ce pays plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Nous avons gagnés notre nationalité. Mais eux… Alors qu'ils devraient être fiers d'appartenir à cette nations, il ne font que se rebeller et nous cracher à la figure.

\- Et est suffisant pour dénigrer les autres alors que maintenant plus encore qu'avant tu vis avec tout ?

\- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? On ne peut rien y faire. Et les irlandais se battent suffisamment pour leur liberté sans qu'en plus on les y aide… Ils seraient prêts à nous tuer là-bas. Mais si ces gens te plaisent tant que ça, alors vas-y… vas les aider. Après tout on dit bien qu'une plume est plus forte qu'une baguette et que c'est l'apanage des sages. Mais je pense sérieusement que tu as d'autres questions à te poser et d'autres combats à mener. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça de détourner le regard de ce qui est déplaisant à regarder. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme les autres, voilà tout.

Après ça il n'osa plus rien dire à ce sujet et Leta préféra quitter le salon avant de s'énerver de nouveau pour cette histoire. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si terrible… Mais leur gouvernement semblait maintenu sans un flou perpétuel qui les empêchait de voir plus loin que le bout de leurs nez… Mais Anoir le savait, ce Brexit serait une catastrophe pour l'économie anglaise. Et rapprocherait un peu plus Grindelwald de son sinistre objectif.

\- Je vais me coucher. Fit Leta. Et arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour ça. Ça ne vaut pas le coup.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- A quel point les résistances magiques de ton manoir sont-elles puissantes ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu prévois un acte terroriste maintenant ?

\- Non, je veux juste savoir si ce lieu est sûr pour Grey.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est sûr ! Personne n'a jamais été capable d'égratigner un mur de cette maison, que ce soit de l'extérieur ou de l'intérieur. Même une bombe magique ne pourrait en venir à bout. C'est l'œuvre d'un des plus grands créateurs de boucliers magique de l'époque, il n'y a pas plus sûr.

Mais alors… Comment expliquer ce qu'il avait vu ? Comment expliquer qu'une enfant de onze ans soit parvenu à briser une très puissante protection magique et à exploser un mur possiblement indestructible ?

Comment était-ce possible ?

Pourquoi ?

A y réfléchir, il s'était déjà passé ne nombreuses choses inexplicables, comme la fois où elle était parvenue à lancer cet incroyable sortilège de sa création, le rete mirabile. Il avait été convaincu que personne ne puisse y arriver et elle, d'un revers de main elle bouleverse ses prédictions et le surprend plus encore… sans compter toute cette glace…

\- Miaou…

\- Ah. Tu es là, sale matou ?

C'était le chat de maria, Nix, un chat noir au regard parfois démoniaque. Il se fondait si bien dans le décor qu'il en avait presque oublié sa présence. (nous aussi)

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder ? Si tu veux manger, attrapes toi des soucis ou des doxys, ça te fera les dents. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi.

\- Miao miaou miahhhhhh ! fit le chat en essayant de dire quelque chose

\- Quoi ta maitresse ? Tu dis qu'elle est introuvable ?

\- Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaou

\- Et qu'elle te doit un pavé de saumon ? Tu affabules.

\- Shi ! Shi ! fit le félin en feulant, manifestement en colère.

\- Très bien, je te crois. Allons chercher ta maitresse alors… tss ! Un chat qui ose faire la leçon aux humains…on aura tout vu !

 **…**

Jedusor dormait à poings fermés, dans sa chambre. Les médicaments avaient dû faire baisser la fièvre. Son souffle était redevenu régulier. Il semblait paisible sous les couvertures et l'édredon de plumes. Il ne se doutait pas que Maria était assise à son chevet depuis des heures et qu'elles les avaient enfermés magiquement sans raisons apparente.

Elle passait tout son temps à regarder dans le vide, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses mains comme si cette dernière détenait tous les secrets du monde.

Monstre. Abomination. Elle n'était rien de tout ça. Alors pourquoi les autres s'acharnaient ? Pourquoi sa baquette bizarrement psychopathe et parlante déraillait ? Elle disait ça, mais ça faisait un bon mois qu'elle ne parlait plus…

Aujourd'hui, elle avait failli tuer des gens. Elle ne devait pas le dire, pour sa survie. Un autre de ces secrets fatals capables de tout détruire. Le fil de sa vie semblait se réduire de plus en plus… presque un fil de verre.

Et ces gens, ces Grey… pensa elle avec mépris. N'avaient-ils aucune honte, aucune morale ? Comment pouvaient-ils oser lui faire tout ça ? Comment pouvaient-ils vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

C'était injuste.

Elle regarda Tom alors qu'il dormait d'un souffle léger. Lui au moins, il avait la conscience tranquille. Il n'avait pas tous les problèmes qu'elle avait… Et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait l'intention de les lui révéler, elle avait peur de perdre son amitié si jamais il savait. Et si jamais, il la considérait comme un monstre lui aussi ? Y ferait-elle face avec la même indifférence ? Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'y était attachée à ce demi-sang de bourbe aux origines troubles …

Un peu trop.

Soudain elle entendit quelque chose gratter à la porte puis miauler. Elle soupira. C'était son chat. Il n'arrêtait pas de choisir les pires moments pour se montrer…. Le faisait il exprès ?

\- Pars de là Nix. Je n'ai pas de temps pour toi. Va ronronner vers quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Miahhhhhh ! fit le chat un peu dépité. Mia ! Mia ! Mia ! sembla-il faire pour prévenir quelqu'un au-delà de la porte.

Soudain, elle entendit black. Rugueux et cassant comme à son habitude. Ça avait le don de l'émouvoir…

\- Gamine ! Sors de là, arrêtes de broyer du noir auprès des malades. Il faut qu'on discute.

\- Je n'ai pas envie. S'entendit-elle répondre. Laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Je sais que tu es choquée à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi, mais tu dois faire preuve de courage et de ténacité. Un jour, tu connaitras le bonheur.

\- Arrêtez de me mentir ! s'écria-t-elle. Arrêtez de croire que je suis aussi stupide qu'un gryffondor ! Avec une vie comme la mienne, combien d'années devrais-je attendre avant de me mettre à vivre et non survivre ? Le bonheur ne veut pas de moi ! Vous les avez entendus… Je suis monstrueuse !

Anoir était juste derrière la porte. Il pouvait l'entendre pleurer. Son cœur et ses poings se serrèrent. Il avait jamais eu d'enfant et cette gamine à problèmes était pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une fille comme il se l'imaginait. Il voulait la protéger et lui promettre monts et merveilles. Mais… il n'était pas tout puissant. Au pire, il n'était pour elle qu'une béquille qui l'aidait à marcher, à la soutenir dans ce vaste monde. Un repère pour cet enfant en perdition. Mais pas plus.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est totalement faux ! s'exclama t'il un peu fort. Tu es la petite fille la plus jolie, la plus courageuse et la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Si tu es un monstre, alors moi aussi ! Si quelqu'un ose encore dire ça de toi, n'hésites pas à utiliser tes petits points pour lui en montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai monstre et après ça ces enfants cruels n'oseront plus se moquer. Alors ouvre... Ces gens ne savent pas à coté de quoi ils passent et ce qu'ils ratent. Tu es une merveilleuse petite fille. Ma…

Mais il se retint au dernier moment. Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Il ne pouvait pas dire que pour lui elle était comme sa fille. C'était inconvenant car rien ne les reliaient l'un l'autre. Et il n'en était pas digne.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il la vit sortir les yeux rouges et bouffis. Il ouvrit les bras et elle courut s'y jeter comme une petite fille. Droit vers le réconfort. Il la sentit trembler contre lui, cette petite chose si jeune et fragile qui était obligée de jouer les adultes pour survivre.

Alors il resta comme ça quelque minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fatigue et tombe de sommeil dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre avant de la coucher et de la border pour qu'elle ait bien chaud. Il resta un peu pour vérifier qu'elle dormait avant de sortir à reculons et de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Il croisa le regard de Leta qui était en chemise de nuit. Cette dernière semblait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas avec Maria.

\- Bof.

La fatigue, sans plus.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Shadow : Les Grey veulent en partie tuer Maria à cause d'une prophétie et surtout pour récupérer l'anneau. Isolde n'est pas à la tête de leur famille, c'est juste une écervelée. Par contre, elle fait chanter Lagirouette. Et du coup elle se sert de lui pour atteindre Maria à Poudlard, d'où tout ce qu'il s'est passé, dont la mort de Mulciber frère et ce qui en découla… **

**Weta Knut est un perso qui apparait pour la première fois dans le chapitre 16, il est dit qu'elle est très douée en métamorphoses mais encore plus en potions. Elle est dans le groupe de Maria pour décorer l'école lors d'Halloween. Par la suite, cette dernière devient sa partenaire d'étude. Elle est sensé devenir la troisième amie de Maria après Eole et Diane. Elle rejoindra leur dortoir. Ses parents sont autrichiens et veulent absolument que leur fille soit très proche de Maria. En ce qui concerne le pourquoi, tu le sauras plus tard, ça va faire partie de l'intrigue de la deuxième année.**

 **Quant à Tom Jedusor, je dois y aller par gradation. On commence par de petites choses qui vont lentement le faire basculer dans les ténèbres.**

 **Et merci de dire que mes descriptions sont cool, ça me fait très plaisir !**


	43. Une soirée chez les Malfoy

**Chapitre 42 : Une soirée chez les malfoy**

« Eilis retourna chez elle au plus profond des terres stériles et gelées d'Ecosse, là où les devins se rassemblaient en jetant dans les flammes des carcasses d'animaux pour espérer voir une accalmie dans l'avenir. Ils priaient leurs dieux en d'étranges cérémonies sacrificielles où ils usaient du sang des sacrifices, des créatures magiques ou des humains pour peindre les parois des crottes où ils honoraient les dieux. Mais parfois, il leur arrivait de ne pas avoir à le faire, certains d'entre eux ayant le pouvoir des yeux, un don divin qui leur faisaient voir l'avenir. Eilis avait ce don. Mais ce don faisait peur aux moldus. Vêtue d'une robe grise et rêche de lépreuse, elle retournait là où elle était née pour que son enfant vienne au monde. Quatre mois qu'elle n'avait plus vu son aimé, un prince maudit d'Angleterre, un bel homme blond comme le soleil aux yeux perçants. Mordred. Et elle se languissait de le revoir tout en redoutant cet instant. Que dirait-il s'il découvrait le fruit de leur liaison ? Elle qui ne savait rien de lui et qui vivait en survivant tout juste au jour le jour était loin de se douter que ce sorcier soit le fils illégitime du grand Roi Arthur et de sa demie sœur, la puissante sorcière Morgane. Chez les siens, tous portaient ces immondes robes grises et rêches qui les faisaient ressembler à des mendiants ou des lépreux. Mais il s'agissait du symbole de leur famille et des couleurs de la terre de leurs ancêtres, le gris. Eilis ne fut pas accueille comme elle l'aurait voulue. Ses proches se moquèrent de sa curiosité pour le monde. Ils pouvaient tout voir de là où ils se trouvaient et rentraient en communion avec leurs morts. Profiter de la chaleur des prés d'angleterre et de la générosité de leur nature ne pouvait que les desservir. Car sans privations le pouvoir pourrait se perdre. Garder le pouvoir et rester entre eux, c'était garantir leur survie. Aussi voulut-on lui arracher ce bébé et le donner en sacrifice pour la punir de ses crimes et espérer le pardon du divin. Mais dès qu'il fut né, l'enfant dégagea une telle source de magie que ce clan de devins en fut effrayé. Soit l'enfant était un monstre, soit il était un dieu. A peine fut elle remise qu'on lui prit l'enfant et qu'on la chassa des montagnes. L'enfant fut nommé Morfred Grey, un gris parmi les gris. Il fut jugé qu'Eilis avait une autre destinée loin de là, à rechercher son homme qui parcourait le monde en quête d'étoiles. On lui prédit de se hâter afin de sauver le monde de la destruction »

 **…**

Helsinki, Finlande

Stein se trouvait séquestré dans une chambre stérile, au sein d'un manoir finlandais dans la capitale. Il était couvert de blessures et ses jambes recousues ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité pour des mois à venir. Un miracle que l'homme soit en vie.

\- Je vous en prie père ! Il doit bien exister un moyen pour le sauver ! Pitié.

Mais le père resta sourd à ses appels, assis sur une chaise au milieu d'un kiosque à contempler des hauteurs une baie gelée où des icebergs venaient s'échouer. Mais que pouvait-il voir ainsi, privé de ses yeux ? Mais pourtant, il devinait tout. Car pour un Grey, être aveugle ne voulait pas signifier ne rien voir, puisque le passé, le présent et l'avenir continuaient d'affluer en lui et à lui permettre d'interagir avec le monde, même s'il n'est plus qu'un acteur inactif assis à ne rien faire hormis attendre.

\- Ton homme de main a pris de nombreux risques pour te permettre de vivre. Il a tenté de vous faire transplaner d'un lieu protégé et impénétrable. Pas étonnant que cela laisse des traces. Quant à toi, ta stupidité me laisse sans voix. Crois-tu que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais dans mon dos ?

\- Mais… cette fille le mérite. Son père a… Alors du coup j'ai voulu venger notre famille et faire justice.

\- Cette enfant est le chef de notre clan, un très vaste clan. Suffisamment vaste pour qu'il y en ait certains souhaitant la tuer et d'autres l'épargner. Certaines de ces personnes pensent que notre branche souhaite de nouveau gagner du pouvoir. Mais nous n'avons pas la force nécessaire à cette ambition. Nous sommes hors-jeu depuis ce jour car mon frère nous a maudits.

\- Je pensais que si nous la tuions, nous pourrions récupérer ce que nous avions perdu.

\- Nous n'en sommes plus dignes. Un jour, l'un d'entre nous s'élèvera de nouveau au sommet du clan et cette personne t'épousera. Peut-être sera-t-il capable de se mesurer à cette enfant ? Retiens juste cela : La bague de morgane ne se gagne que dans le sang. Les chefs de clan se sont entretués pour cette bague. Certains sont même devenus fou. On raconte que parfois, lors des froides nuits d'hiver, l'anneau se met à murmurer des choses, à contrôler des gens et à réveiller les blessures qui sont enfouies en nous. Alors ne t'approches plus de cette fille. Porter l'anneau la condamne à une mort certaine. C'est le destin qui attend tous les chefs de la famille Grey. Mais si malgré tout cet enfant survit, s'arrache de ce terrible destin et s'en crée un radicalement opposé, un destin plein de vie alors ce monstre devra être déifié, comme les rares à y être parvenus.

\- Est-ce vraiment votre pensée père ? Que nous, de pauvres et honnêtes personnes qui vivons dans le désespoir de ne pouvoir venger les êtres qui nous sont chers… Que nous, par la cruauté du destin, nous soyons obligés de vouer un culte à la progéniture pourrie du meurtrier de notre famille ?

\- Ceci est la pensée des anciens.

\- Je refuse d'y adhérer ! Je refuse de la voir vivre dignement sa vie, je souhaite qu'elle souffre autant voir plus que nous ! Je veux…

\- Si tu te mets sur son chemin, seras tu en mesure de l'arrêter ? Tu pourrais mourir.

\- Mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets.

\- … Tu as fait ton choix. Je ne te retiendrai pas. Et je ne te viendrai pas en aide nous plus. Car le moment n'est pas encore arrivé. Il y a une lumière très puissante à ses côtés mais aussi des ténèbres qui la convoitent.

\- Dumbledore et Grindelwald ?

\- Sans compter des ténèbres encore plus puissants dont nous ne parvenons pas à identifier clairement la présence. Lorsque les choses se clarifieront, nous aviserons.

 **…**

Encore une soirée qui allait l'ennuyer… Le principal étant que cette fois ci, elle ne serait pas seule. Jedusor venait, ce dernier avait dû se reposer plus de trois jours avant de pouvoir quitter le lit sans avoir le tournis. Le jour même, elle l'avait vu manger pour quatre, c'était très drôle. Il dévorait tout à une vitesse effrayante. Ça avait dû le creuser. En tout cas elle avait quelqu'un avec qui danser, même s'il risquait de lui écraser les pieds…

\- Hum ! hum !

Maria se retourna, ennuyée. Ca faisait quelques jours que Brutus Lestrange la suivait comme un petit chien. Il se montrait gentil et abordable, même avec Jedusor. Pas une seule fois il était venu les harceler et leur jouer des farces. C'était très suspect… Et intrigant.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle sèchement

\- S'il ne sait pas danser, tu pourrais euh… danser avec moi ?

\- Hein ?

Elle le regardait alors qu'il évitait son regard, rougissant et en se tripotant les mains. Mais qu'est ce qu'on lui avait fait manger aujourd'hui pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ? Il était tout rouge et semblait gêné.

\- Enfin…si ça ne te dérange pas…

Mais bien sûr que si ça la dérangeait… Brutus Lestrange, on parlait de ce mec cruel qui n'aurait pas hésité à la battre puis à l'humilier lorsque les autres auraient le dos tourné ? C'était bien celui-là non ?

« Nous ? Occupés ? On s'occupe juste des ordures voyons.» (chapitre 9)

Le genre de personne sans état d'âme qui n'hésitait pas à considérer les êtres inférieurs comme des ordures. Et même si lui, il avait oublié parce qu'on l'y avait forcé, Tom et Maria n'avaient pas oubliés eux. Cela avait été leur premier crime et moment de complicité, une sinistre vengeance qui aurait pu très mal tourner. Mais cela avait été amplement mérité.

\- Si je veux danser avec quelqu'un, autant le faire avec le fils du ministre.

A ces mots, elle fit comme les autres avant elle et prit de la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au manoir Malfoy.

La demeure Malfoy était resplendissante. Il s'agissait d'un très beau château en pierre de taille entouré d'un jardin à la française. Il y avait des statues enchantées partout et tout semblait en fleur alors qu'il restait de la neige fondue au sol. Tout avait été enchanté pour l'occasion. Après tout, Léonard Malfoy était le centre d'attention puisqu'il occupait la place convoité de ministre de la magie anglaise. Il était parvenu au bout de ses ambitions et de celles souhaitées par son père, actuellement chef du magenmagot.

Mais beaucoup trouvaient à redire à cela, car une même famille ne pouvait pas contrôler l'exécutif et le législatif à la fois… Mais à cette heure précise du 31 décembre 1936 où l'on avait hâte de fêter la nouvelle année en société, ces questions ne se posaient pas. Des carrières ne se serraient pas brisées si sûrement…

Lorsque Maria Grey entra dans la demeure, elle se fit saluer par la maitresse de maison qui faisait bonne figure bien qu'un peu raide. Elle avait conscience de l'importance flagrante qu'avait cet enfant pour l'avenir de son époux. Il fallait donc tout faire pour que cette enfant soit en bons termes avec leur famille et ça ne semblait pas trop compliqué pour l'heure. Abraxas semblait se venter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il serait le premier à danser avec cette fille pour le nouvel an. Son fils était loin d'être sot, mais son enthousiasme débordant et ses bavardages incessants pouvaient être particulièrement usant et posaient problèmes. Mais pas autant que la mine blafarde que faisait Diane Mulciber…

\- Bonsoir Madame Malfoy… Je suis très honorée d'avoir été invitée à votre soirée.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, mademoiselle Grey.

Maria fit un signe de tête poli avant de se faire trainer à la va vite par Abraxas qui se mit à faire une valse improvisée parmi les autres convives. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de refuser ni de tourner la tête vers Jedusor qui semblait se nourrir de pensées meurtrières. Ils dansèrent comme ça plus d'une trentaine de minutes et durent arrêter parce que ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Maria n'avait pas l'habitude des escarpins.

Elle s'assit sur un pouf richement décoré style napoléon 3 et soupira un bon coup… Abraxas semblait désormais danser avec Eole tandis qu'Ophion et Julius jouaient aux cartes, Jedusor les observant avant de se joindre à la partie qui semblait être une sorte de déviante du poker en version sorcier…

Soudain, elle vit une ombre grise passer sous ses yeux puis s'arrêter devant elle. Elle releva les yeux et vit avec stupeur Diane. Elle faillit pousser un cri d'effroi. Qui diable était ce que cet épouvantail aux cheveux d'or usé et rêches comme du crin de vache ? A qui appartenait ces cernes violettes et ces yeux délavés. Où était passée son amie ? Qu'en avait on fait ? Maria sentit ses mains trembler. Elle avait perdu du poids et ressemblait à une baguette sur le point de se briser. Elle avait l'air si faible, si vulnérable…

Désormais elles étaient toutes orphelines. Et le chagrin transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Salut. Fut tout ce que Maria trouva à dire.

\- Salut. Lui répondit diane d'une voix éteinte avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolé pour tes parents. C'est triste ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

\- Pas plus que pour toi ou Eole.

\- On te traite bien ici ? Tu as maigri.

\- Je n'ai plus très faim.

\- Je sais.

Elles restèrent un long moment comme ça, à ne rien se dire ou à se répondre par des réponses plates. Maria aurait voulu lui demander tellement de choses, mais à chaque fois, sa gorge se serra. On racontait que suite à l'assassinat de son fils en plein jugement, le père de Diane voulut se venger du ministère et permit à Grindelwald de s'infiltrer au ministère et de tuer Hector Fawley avant de mettre le feu. Partout on parlait de traitrise. Et Diane semblait montrée du doigt par les médisants qui voulaient ébranler les Malfoy et chercher une brèche dans leur pouvoir.

\- Diane… ce n'est pas en vivant comme si tu n'existais pas que ta famille reviendra à la vie. N'oublies jamais que tu es une héritière. Tant que tu es là, il reste encore un espoir.

\- Il n'y a plus d'espoir ! Tous ceux que j'aime sont morts. Je vivais pour les miens et pour notre famille. Mais cette famille est morte ! Il n'y a plus rien à espérer.

\- Et nous alors ? Eole, Ophion, Abraxas, Julius, Tom et moi… Nous serions très tristes si tu venais à disparaitre.

\- Mais vous vous en remettriez très vite. Je ne suis pas très importante… Je suis une fille de traitre.

Enervée, Maria fit un geste qui fut loin de passer inaperçu. Elle la gifla. Pendant un instant, Diane fut paralysée par cette vive et brève douleur, avant de se mettre en colère à son tour. Cette colère qu'elle avait refoulée durant tout ce temps. Mais elle se fit enlacer avec force par son amie qui avait des larmes aux yeux.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te remplace ? Comment peux-tu te croire aussi inutile ? Tu es mon amie, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être inutile. Si tu ne sais pas pour qui vivre, alors vis pour Eole et moi, pour notre amitié. Manges correctement et forces toi à rire. Redeviens celle que tu étais et nous on se chargera de faire taire tous ceux qui oseront parler dans ton dos. Tu es notre inestimable camarade de chambre après tout.

Après ça, Eole vint vite les retrouver, les joues en feu et durant la soirée, elles se mirent à papoter de trucs de filles, de soins et autres astuces de beauté, de ce qu'elles avaient fait chez elles, de leurs cadeaux de noël, des devoirs, des livres qu'elles devaient lire… de ce barbant devoir de morale sorcière qu'elles devaient rendre pour début février et qui faisait plus que chier… Puis elles discutèrent du dernier numéro de sorcier hebdo à la mode et des sorciers les plus charmants et les plus populaires en se moquant de leur manque d'intelligence ou de leur sourire complètement surjoué. A trois, elles laissèrent bien loin tous les problèmes des adultes et l'atmosphère pesante qui emplissait la pièce au fur à mesure qu'on approchait de minuit.

 **…**

Ca y est. Minuit était passé, des feux d'artifices illuminaient le somptueux jardin des Malfoy pour la nouvelle année. L'année 1937. Tout le monde était allé admirer le spectacle sur le balcon alors que le chef de la famille souhaitait des vœux à tous, amitié, santé et richesse, que toutes les résolutions soient tenues et que la chance et l'ambition guident toutes et tous pour leurs projets à venir, dans une Angleterre plus sure et indépendante.

Et tous applaudirent.

Sauf Anoir Black qui restait sur le côté à regarder des personnes futiles féliciter un potentiel tyran manipulé par un monstre. Et le tout dans un cadre outrancier tant il débordait de richesse alors que certaines familles ne parvenaient tout simplement pas à manger à leur faim ou à bien habiller leurs enfants. Mais qui était-il pour se plaindre ou défendre autrui ? Il était un Black et c'était encore pire qu'être un Malfoy car leur sang était plus pur. Que rajouter de plus à ça ?

Jedusor aussi regardait d'un œil torve toute cette débauche de couleur et de richesse qui dévalait des murs, charriait les tables et les canapés, gâtaient les gens et leurs esprits, pourrissaient les sols et enfonçaient leurs pieds dans une mixture innommable dont la probable fonction sinistre serrait de les rendre fous.

Il n'avait jamais connu la richesse. Mais partout il voyait le gâchis alors que dans son orphelinat c'est à peine si on lui servait une bouillie de lentille… Il avait vu des gens se servir des potions faites pour vomir afin de remanger par la suite. Alors ces couleurs si vives et somptueuses devinrent si ternes et futiles. Un jour, il avait tant souhaité être riche pour peut-être accéder au bonheur. Mais si c'était au prix de son âme, de sa perversion… Il savait que jamais il n'accepterait de devenir comme ces gens. Il voulait être au-dessus d'eux, à les regarder pourrir et moisir avec indifférence. Il voulait être puissant. Pour défendre un mode de vie auquel il croyait avec justesse, pour ses idéaux et pour ceux qui en valaient la peine.

Durant un instant, son regard croisa celui de Maria. Elle aussi ne semblait pas au bon endroit. Il se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'un exaspérant sorcier venait tout juste de finir de lui adresser palabres et compliments, en pure perte. Il lui proposa de se promener un peu dehors, prendre un bol d'air frais.

Elle accepta.

Ils finirent par se perdre dans des jardins et des bosquets parfaitement taillés et à regarder la lune.

\- As-tu une résolution pour l'année ? Demanda-t-elle en contemplant les étoiles.

\- Je ne sais pas. Réussir à l'examen et terminer de lire tous les livres que je me suis promis de regarder. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- J'aimerais bien qu'on puisse tous s'en sortir et que nos malheurs s'arrêtent à cette année. J'ignore ce que nous réserve l'avenir, ça me fait peur. Mais s'il existe un espoir… j'aimerai juste vivre librement avec les gens que j'aime, sans soucis et en sécurité. Trouver un chemin de survie sûre pour nous six. Pour qu'on reste tous amis au moins jusqu'à fin 1937.

\- Pourquoi seulement jusqu'en fin 1937 ?

\- Pour que je puisse souhaiter la même chose l'année d'après et celle qui suivra.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Rollo : Bonjour à toi et merci de laisser un message, c'est très gentil ! Shadow m'avait déjà demandé ce que je pensais de Ginny, Sirius Black et Rogue. Peut-être que ça t'a donné l'idée ? Qui sait…**

 **Remus Lupin : Ce personnage permet dans le monde d'Harry potter de parler davantage d'autres sociétés magiques qui ne tournent pas autour des sorciers et qui n'ont que peu de crédits. En gros tous les marginaux, des hybrides comme le dit Ombrage, des êtres qui font peur frappés de malédiction et qui peuvent être dangereux pour la communauté sans compter le fait qu'ils soient différents. Hormis ça, Remus Lupin est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, il est un peu comme Anoir Black, c'est un pilier, une personne de confiance sur qui s'appuyer, quelqu'un de discret mais de bon et généreux au point d'accueillir dans le groupe le pitoyable Peter pettegrew. Dans le groupe des maraudeurs, c'est la personne la plus posée et la plus respectueuse du règlement. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Dumbledore le fit devenir préfet, pour faire en sorte que Sirius et James fassent moins de bêtises.**

 **Ron Weasley : Il me semble que c'est l'avant dernier des enfants Weasley. La famille Weasley permet dans l'histoire d'évoquer le sort et un peu le malheur des familles sorcières pauvres. Le contraste entre les Weasley et les Malfoy est assez révélateur. Ils sont le parfait négatif des Malfoy. En ce qui concerne Ron, c'est un vrai Gryffondor. C'est surtout un personnage très drôle et qui est toujours présent pour ses amis. Il donne une touche d'humour à une histoire qui se fait de plus en plus pesante. Mais par contre, il souffre d'un fort complexe d'infériorité puisqu'il a cinq frères géniaux qui ont réalisés des choses impressionnantes et il craint de ne pouvoir les surpasser. Il est assez jaloux aussi. A la fin il finit homme au foyer avec une femme ministre de la magie. J'ignore finalement ses ambitions ou s'il avait un travail ou pas. Mais on aime Ron pour ce qu'il est et pas vraiment pour ce qu'il fait.**

 **Hermione Granger: Une insupportable je sais tout, selon Rogue et pas mal d'autres personnes. C'est une né de moldue et donc une personne qui pour certains, serait indigne d'étudier à Poudlard. Elle est très intelligente et aide souvent ses amis à surmonter les difficultés en résolvant de nombreux mystères. Si Ron est le bouffon de service, elle est l'intello du groupe. Suffisamment jolie pour danser avec Krum en quatrième année (j'avoue que ça m'a surprise) elle éveille la jalousie de Ron qui les conduira des années plus tard au mariage. C'est également une personne intègre et juste qui n'hésite pas à se battre pour une cause juste en particulier pour celle des elfes de maison qui sont traités comme de vrais esclaves… mais bon entre nous, c'était pas le plus pressant ni le plus utile.**

 **Harry Potter : Notre grand sauveur. Orphelin, enfant maltraité et esclave de son oncle et tante moldus, sujet d'obsession de Voldemort et enfant dont la destinée serait de protéger le monde sorcier de la terrible menace d'un lord noir en puissance. Et à la fin on apprend même qu'il doit se sacrifier pour les autres en mourant de la main de Voldy. Par contre, c'est un très mauvais père sacrément influençable. Il a été spécialement élevé loin du monde sorcier afin d'en savoir le moins possible sur ses origines, a été laissé chez les pires moldus qu'on puisse imaginer, enfermé sous un escalier, et en partie sauvé par Dumbledore qui était en fait responsable de tout ceci, dans le but que le garçon lui soit reconnaissant et accepte de porter le lourd fardeau de sauver l'Angleterre voir le monde… On ne souhaite à personne de devenir le jouet de Dumbledore, il s'est fait manipuler à un point pas permis pour le salut de la lumière (bon, ça fait secte…mais passons). Il s'est tout de même fait de bons amis et tout… Mais si dumbledore avait tué Tom Jedusor avec sa jolie baguette de sureau avant que ce dernier ne tue les Potter, eh ben… on n'en serait pas là. Je croyais que cette baguette était la plus puissante du monde…**

 **Albus Dumbledore : Comme le disait si bien Voldemort, non paix à son âme, il n'existe pas de bien ou de mal, juste le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher. Dumbledore n'est pas faible et il est si ambitieux qu'on se demande ce qui lui a valu d'arriver chez les Gryffondors. Merde ! (onomatopée) Même Merlin est allé chez les Serpentards. Dans les premiers films, jusqu'au début du quatrième en fait, on le voit comme une sorte de vieux sorcier gentil, un guide un peu trop amateur de bonbons mais sympathique amateur de tricot etc. Mais dès le début on voit que c'est un sorcier sacrément partial qui va favoriser harry et ses amis. Au cours du cinquème film, on voit qu'il se détourne d'Harry alors que celui-ci cherche de l'aide et il lui donne une excuse de merde pour se justifier. Finalement, sa vanité va lui couter la vie puisqu'il va faire l'erreur de mettre la bague de Jedusor ( alias joli horcruxe) autour de son doigt et que ça va le tuer dans d'atroces conditions… Finalement ce sont les remords qui vont le ramener du côté de la lumière et aussi l'idée que les gens se font de lui. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu tues un mage noir ou que tu l'enfermes dans une cage que tu es nécessairement gentil… On lui a maintes fois proposé le titre de ministre de la magie mais à chaque fois il a refusé. Certains pensent que c'était parce qu'il ne désirait pas le pouvoir ou qu'il était trop humble, mais s'il avait accepté et que quelqu'un déballe au grand jour tous les cadavres de son armoire… sa réputation aurait été sacrément compromise. Si une mouche à merde (pardon, un scarabée) tel que Rita Sckeeter soit parvenue à trouver tous ses secrets et à en faire un super livre à scandale, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il avait été ministre ? Bon après il a quand même dirigé le magenmagot, été directeur de Poudlard, membre émérite de l'ordre de merlin, grand manitou suprême de la confédération magique internationale, et aussi possible assassin de sa petite sœur ? Sans compter que pendant tout ce temps alors qu'il devait crouler sous les galions il laisse son frère travailler dans un bar plein de crasse où on voit même des chèvres bêler (la tête de sanglier) et ce à pré au lard, moins de deux trois kilomètres du château. Et on n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant…**

 **Voilà pour tes réponces ^u^ !**

 **…**

 **Pour Shadow : Salut ! Evidemment, comme l'histoire se passe dans le monde des sorciers, le Brexit ne concerne que les sorciers. Au même moment chez les moldus, il y avait un truc qui se nommait société des nations, une sorte d'embryon de l'union européenne fait pour maintenant la paix entre la France et l'Allemagne. Mais l'Allemagne fut le premier à quitter cette organisation. Concernant l'apparition de créatures magiques telle que le loup garou, on verra plus tard dans l'histoire, mais tu n'es pas le premier à le demander.**

 **Concernant le fait que Maria ait fait de gros dégâts avec l'impardonnable c'est du juste à sa baguettes ou aussi à sa propre puissance ? Un peu des deux. Mais je risque de te spoiler. Tu découvriras la vérité goutte à goutte.**

 **Et en effet, la relation père-fille qu'entretiennent Anoir et Maria est très importante. C'est ce qui donne au personnage principal un semblant d'humanité. Sinon, quelle différence y aurait-il avec Voldemort ? Tous deux se ressemblent beaucoup. Mais au lieu de sombrer dans les ténèbres, Maria en réchappe parce qu'elle a Anoir Black qui veille sur elle et qui trouve toujours le moyen de rester en vie.**

 **Bonne journée / soirée à toi.**


	44. Les crimes de Dumbledore

**Chapitre 43 : Les crimes de Dumbledore**

Le lendemain, Maria eut la curieuse surprise de voir un aigle imposant taper du bec sur le carreau de sa vitre et la réveiller au passage. Sa chatte avait moyennement apprécié et avait tenté de sauter sur le guéridon pour attaquer l'aigle qui semblait beaucoup plus imposant qu'elle. Maria prit rapidement la lettre, donna une espèce de bâton de viande qu'elle donnait habituellement à Nix puis referma la vitre. L'oiseau s'envola rapidement d'un coup d'aile majestueux et repartit très vite vers le lieu d'où il venait.

\- Mia !

\- Arrêtes ça nix. Tu vois bien que je suis occupée.

\- Tss ! tss ! Raaaah ! Graaaaaouh !

Ennuyée par sa chatte et par ses caprices elle fit tomber par terre toute la boite de morceaux de viande séchée et le chat se rua dessus et se servit de ses griffes et museau pour manger comme si ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres.

\- Ne t'étonne pas si tu meurs demain.

\- Tss ! Tss !

Elle défit le cachet de la lettre qui venait manifestement de la maison Malfoy et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre du ministre en personne. Elle était surprise qu'un personnage aussi important daigne lui écrire et plus encore, la convier à un brunch pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Devait-elle prévenir Anoir de cette lettre ? Ou encore Leta ? Elle doute que ce soit nécessaire… Le brunch aura lieu vers 11h et elle pense que cela ne durera pas plus de deux heures. Miss Leta et son époux travaillent au sein du nouveau ministère qui a enfin été reconstruit et ils ont beaucoup de travail. Et Anoir a annoncé qu'il devait aller faire des recherches pour la rédaction d'un nouveau livre qui traiterait cette fois d'ethnobotanique et d'architectures runiques. Du coup, ils se retrouvaient de nouveaux seuls dans cet immense palais urbain…

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, elle se prépara et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle jeta dans les flammes avant d'aller jusqu'au manoir Malfoy.

Elle arriva dans un luxueux vestibule, le même qu'elle vit hier mais désert. Tous les invités étaient partis, il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir au sein de cet imposant vestibule orné de tableaux mettant en scènes différents membres de la famille. Le tableau auquel elle faisait face montrait un père qui posait avec son fils, assis sur une chaise en train de fixer les invités d'un air sévère. Sans doute Bélial Malfoy et son fils, l'actuel ministre.

Un peu au hasard, elle traversa l'immense salle qui servait de salle de bal qui avait été réaménagé en salon et finit par atteindre la salle à manger au détour de nombreuses autres salles qui s'enfilaient. Elle trouvait curieux qu'il n'y ait aucun elfe de maison qui puisse la renseigner ou même de sorciers. Où étaient madame Malfoy, sa fille et ses amis, Abraxas et Diane ? Ca l'angoissa un peu.

Et puis elle finit par arriver dans la salle à manger qui baignait dans la lumière. Au bout de l'immense table en chêne il y avait un homme en chemise blanche qui lisait le journal. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses sur la table, dont des friandises qu'elle connaissait ou que les enfants trouvaient à la mode. Elle sut alors que ce brunch avait été préparé pour la mettre à l'aise. Mais elle n'osa pas bouger, timide. Que lui voulait le père de son ami, sans que son ami soit là ? Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la soirée, pourquoi en prenait il le temps maintenant ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par lever le regard de son journal et lui sourire gentiment avant de se lever et de lui serrer la main. Il avait manifestement l'air très content, voir soulagé qu'elle soit venue. C'était presque suspect. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité ainsi par des personnalités influentes.

\- Mademoiselle Grey. Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous libérer et venir à ce brunch. Ne soyez pas timide, asseyez-vous et parlons.

Maria acquiesça et s'assit à deux chaises de son hôte avant de se servir des pâtisseries et du chocolat chaud. Ce dernier semblait observer avec attention ses gestes avant de se détendre lorsque cette dernière trouva la tarte au citron succulente et acidulée à souhait. Après cela, vint le temps de la conversation. Ils discutèrent de Poudlard, de son entrée assez remarquée dans la maison des Serpentards, de ses notes, des cours… ce dernier semblait faire partit du conseil d'administration de l'école et veillait scrupuleusement à ce que les enfants de sang pur soient traités avec tout le respect qu'ils méritent.

\- Mon fils parle souvent de vous en termes élogieux. Il m'a raconté que vous vous étiez rencontrés dans le train et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que vous soyez dans la même maison. Il est encore si enfantin…

\- Abraxas est un bon ami. Comme Diane. Ajouta-t-elle en buvant son chocolat. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ?

\- Mon épouse a pris les enfants avec elle pour faire un peu de shopping. Elle veut renouveler leur garde-robe…

Maria acquiesça. Elle aurait préféré que ses amis soient là pour parler un peu avec eux. Mais pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable impression qu'ils étaient tous partis de ce manoir exprès ?

\- Mis à part ça, comment vous sentez vous chez les Lestrange ? Vous traitent ils bien ?

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Fit-elle sur la défensive.

\- Vous êtes une pupille de l'état Maria. Vous êtes donc très précieuse pour nous. Il est important que nous sachions chez qui vous vous sentez le mieux pour assurer avec le plus de justesse votre bonheur jusqu'à votre majorité. Y voyez-vous un inconvénient ?

\- Non. C'est juste que les différents ministres ne se sont pas donnés cette peine. Je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi vous faites tant de zèle, monsieur.

\- C'est juste que je m'inquiète, votre parrain magique est Albus Dumbledore. Je veux juste être certain qu'il fait correctement son travail de protecteur et qu'il se soucie de votre bien être.

Nous y étions. Maria savait que le ministère ait une dent contre Dumbledore. Elle avait entendu Anoir en parler. Si elle pouvait tirer avantage de ça pour qu'Anoir devienne son parrain magique et l'adopte… elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Dumbledore par la suite.

\- Eh bien…maintenant qu'on en parle… moi aussi, je suis soucieuse.

\- Vraiment ? Parlez mon enfant, je vous écoute.

\- Mon gestionnaire à Gringotts m'a plusieurs fois prévenu que Dumbledore détournait des sommes importantes de mon compte pour un compte secret en suisse. Il dit être incapable de savoir jusqu'où va l'argent et ce qu'on en fait.

Elle vit le ministre écarquiller les yeux puis sourire, très intéressé. Elle était à peu près certaine qu'il cherchait le moyen de le faire chuter de son perchoir pour lui causer des problèmes. Et elle était certaine que cet homme pourrait l'aider vu qu'il devait y trouver un avantage.

\- Voilà qui est très fâcheux. Fit ce dernier en réfléchissant.

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous, monsieur le ministre. Fit Maria en respirant un bon coup. Je n'apprécie pas le professeur Dumbledore. Un de mes amis et moi-même étions sous sa protection et au lieu de s'occuper de nous, il nous envoie chez tel ou tel sorcier comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de nous. Une fois, il nous a envoyé chez un savant fou qui passait son temps à faire exploser tout ce qu'il avait sous la main et nous avons eu peur. (chapitre 4). Et tout ce qu'il trouve à nous offrir pour noël, ce sont des paires de chaussettes et il a trouvé le moyen de se tromper dans les cadeaux… Avec tout cet argent, pourquoi nous offre t'il si peu ? Cet homme est étrange et soupçonneux. Il passe son temps à tyranniser mon ami et à le croire mauvais.( chap 10) Il a même essayé de me voler ma baguette ! (chap 22) Je crois simplement que cet homme est fou.

Elle avait un tout petit peu obscurci le tableau car elle espérait bien que le ministre se serve de cette perche tendue pour incriminer Dumbledore et rompre sa tutelle. Elle poursuivit un peu plus doucement :

\- Je ne souhaite pas de mal à ce sorcier, c'est juste qu'à onze ans, on me dit que cet homme est mon parrain magique qui s'occupe de moi depuis ma naissance. Or je n'ai jamais vu cet homme avant mes onze ans et je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. C'est un voleur et un manipulateur. Et il est chef de la maison Gryffondor. Depuis que je réside chez les Serpentards, c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole. Cela m'attriste.

\- C'est tout bonnement honteux. Fit froidement le ministre. Nous lui avions donné notre confiance. Mais, qui s'occupe de vous alors ?

\- Pour le moment, il s'agit d'Anoir Black et de Leta Lestrange. Ces derniers temps, ils ont été très bon avec moi et je suis heureuse avec eux. Ils me font sentir la chaleur de ce que doit être une famille. J'ai confiance en Anoir Black, il m'a sauvé la vie à New York et à de nombreuses reprises en Angleterre. C'est quelqu'un dont je me soucie.

Léonard Malfoy regarda l'enfant avec attention. Il espérait qu'elle trahisse le comportement suspect de Dumbledore mais pas à ce point. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on traitait un sang pur ! Il méprisait Dumbledore et ses idées comme quoi chaque enfant sorcier avait le droit au même traitement, il était évident que certains valaient mieux que d'autres… Par contre….Le fait qu'elle lui parle d'Anoir Black posait problème. Bien qu'il apprécie l'envergure et le savoir de son ami, il restait un sorcier à problème. Pour le bien de son gouvernement et de sa position en tant que ministre, il devait garder cet enfant et sa fortune auprès de lui et donc confier son éducation à une personne de confiance. Leta pourrait faire l'affaire sans soucis, il la tenait avec tous les avantages qu'il lui avait donnés. Mais Black était un électron libre, incorruptible et intègre. C'était une personne qui, hélas, comprenait tout trop vite. Et d'après ce que Leta lui rapportait, il était possible qu'il doute de sa légitimité en tant que ministre anglais. Car il a vite fait le lien entre lui et Grindelwald, chose que peu de personnes savaient. Et cela pouvait s'avérer problématique.

\- De ce que je me souviens, Anoir a toujours été une bonne personne, même à Poudlard. Il était plus jeune que moi, mais votre père que je comptais parmi mes amis avait beaucoup d'estime pour votre protecteur. Cependant, je doute qu'il soit bénéfique pour votre éducation. Anoir est un aventurier, il fait le tour du monde à la recherche de tombeaux perdus ou de ruines anciennes. Sa vie est dangereuse et certains ne l'apprécient pas. Je pense qu'il vous faudrait un foyer stable et chaleureux, comme chez les Lestrange. Vous plaisez vous là-bas ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Alors parfait ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour…

\- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle alors. Je veux qu'Anoir Black soit mon tuteur. J'apprécie beaucoup madame Lestrange, mais je n'ai confiance qu'en Anoir Black.

Le ministre qui affichait depuis un certain temps un regard protecteur et paternaliste fut à deux doigts de perdre son calme. La gamine n'imaginait pas à quel point il pouvait être sous pression et le fait qu'elle puisse se comporter de la sorte alors qu'il était là… Mais il avait refusé qu'on la mette au courant. C'était son choix. Il porta un bref regard dans sa direction et le vit hausser des épaules. Peut-être que ça ne lui importait pas, mais lui si ! Anoir Black était telle une bombe à retardement. Il était de la même trempe que cet incorrigible Holmes, toujours à fourrer son nez là où on ne l'attendait pas.

\- Vous m'en demandez beaucoup Grey. Fit-il froidement. Permettez-moi d'être franc à mon tour. Bien que je n'apprécie pas Dumbledore, sachez qu'Anoir Black m'est encore plus antipathique. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas l'acheter. Il est proche de personnes très puissantes mais pourtant, il refuse de les flatter pour accéder à plus de pouvoir, ces choses ne l'intéresse pas. Il n'est pas ambitieux. Il nous étudie et nous dissèque comme si nous n'étions que des insectes pathétiques qui s'affrontent pour des futilités. Je n'apprécie pas son arrogance. Il ne respecte rien et encore moins l'autorité. Mais comme il n'a pas de pouvoir et n'en désire pas et qu'il est très puissant, même pour un Black, il pourrait efficacement protéger vos biens des envieux et ne pas les utiliser pour lui-même. Mais lui confier votre garde, m'est insupportable. A moins que vous me promettiez ceci…

\- Que voulez-vous en échange ?

\- Une chose qu'en tant que chef du clan des Grey vous seriez la seule à pouvoir accomplir… Voyez-vous, notre pays est dans une situation difficile. Lors de la précédente guerre, nous avons emprunté beaucoup de galions à l'USE et nous payons encore les intérêts dus à cette somme. L'USE est devenue une prison nous enchainant à la misère. Nous voulons quitter l'USE, mais nous avons un problème : L'Irlande du Sud. Ce petit bout d'ile est indépendant et rattaché à l'USE. Les gens qui vivent dedans sont des traitres et veulent une indépendance totale de l'Irlande. Et ces gens sont des Grey, comme vous, mais d'une branche différente. Ce sont des gens dangereux qui pourraient vouloir votre mort.

\- Mais…

\- Or, l'Irlande fait partie de notre nation depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, les gens qui y vivent ont finis par approuver nos lois et notre mode de vie. Seuls ces Grey posent problème. Mais en tant que chef de cette famille, vous pouvez faire quelque chose. Vous pouvez décréter que les Grey de cette zone renoncent à leur souveraineté et cèdent leurs droits de gérance à l'Angleterre. Cela ne leur retirera pas leurs possessions, je vous rassure. Mais ce bout d'île indépendant fera partie du royaume uni et quittera l'USE avec nous et ainsi, Bruxelles n'aura pas de moyens de pression. Et nous continuerons à vivre paisiblement nos vies. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je…

\- Vous avez un an pour y réfléchir. Le temps que ça se ratifie. Mais durant ce laps de temps, vous serez vous la garde de lady Lestrange, que pensez-vous de ce compromis ? Toujours mieux que Dumbledore non ?

Peu après, Maria quitta le manoir un peu retournée. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que sa tutrice serait Leta pour l'instant. C'était une personne qu'elle appréciait et qui était attentive à ses besoins. Elle restait toujours disponible et à l'écoute. Mais elle avouait que pour cette histoire d'Irlande… elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose hormis le fait que si elle faisait ça, Anoir deviendrait son tuteur et que personne n'y trouverait à redire. Mais elle devrait affronter des Grey en retour, des personnes qui pourraient vouloir la tuer avec plus de férocité que les autres. Que devait-elle faire ?

 **…**

\- Vu l'avez vu. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda le ministre à un sorcier caché dans l'ombre qui apparut en pleine lumière, faisant apparaitre ses courts cheveux blonds sous un rayon de soleil.

\- Elle lui ressemble. J'ai fait tout ce chemin en Amérique pour rencontrer un enfant perdu dont une prophétie annonçait de grandes choses. J'ai cherché son identité réelle en vain, poursuivis les pistes et souvent échoué. Mais cette enfant parle comme lui. Elle tient de son père, c'était vraiment un sorcier d'exception.

\- Pensez-vous que Croyance Bellebosse peut nous sauver ? demanda Léonard Malfoy au mage noir.

Grindelwald se mit à sourire.

\- Ce garçon peut être pas. Mais je sais qu'il est à la recherche de ses véritables origines et d'une famille chez qui il pourra retourner. Et je sais de source sure que cette fille est le seul membre de sa famille qu'il lui reste. J'en suis convaincu, la magie ne ment pas.

\- Et où est-il ?

\- Qui sait ? Pour le moment, ce n'est pas important. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de garder cette jeune fille près de nous. Jusqu'au moment propice. Car la prophétie dit bien que ce ne sera que grâce à ces deux enfants, que je libèrerai le monde sorcier de toutes ses hontes.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Shadow : Merci pour m'avoir recommandé cette fic, je vais la voir et te dire ce que j'en penserai. Après, je pense qu'Isolde est responsable de quasiment tout ce qui est arrivé de suspect à Maria en angleterre. Mais pas des autres tentatives d'assassinats. Le père d'isolde est une sorte de sage qui va préférer observer les choses et attendre le bon moment pour agir… Et du coup, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la bague n'est pas maudite. Elle est exactement comme la baguette. Ce chapitre que je viens d'écrire est assez intéressant dans la mesure où on en sait plus sur l'Irlande et l'intrigue concernant Croyance Bellebosse. Et du coup Dumbledore a des soucis à se faire. **


	45. 31 Janvier 1937

**Chapitre 44 : 31 Janvier 1937**

Un mois avait passé depuis que Maria était allée rendre visite au père d'Abraxas. Mais en un mois, beaucoup de choses avaient eu le temps de se produire.

 _20 janvier 1937, Gazette du sorcier._

 _Dumbledore, procès de négligence._

 _A L'unanimité, le conseil du magenmagot appela le sorcier Albus Dumbledore pour répondre de la conduite négligente envers la célèbre pupille de l'état, Maria Ruth Grey dont l'état malheureux inquiéta le ministre qui décida de réunir une commission d'étude dans le but de permettre à l'héritière des Grey de vivre dans un confort conforme aux exigences des conventions et chartes magiques. Accusé de détournements de fonds, de négligence et de mise en danger d'autrui, la cour a statué selon les lois de merlin, que le célèbre sorcier devrait s'acquitter d'une peine allant de deux ans d'interdiction d'enseigner avec interdiction de cinq ans de sortir du pays et une assignation à résidence qui prendrait effet dès sa sortie du ministère. Son rôle de tuteur de l'héritière lui est retiré et confié à Lady Leta Héloise Lestrange, secrétaire d'Etat au ministère et proche collaboratrice du ministre Léonard Malfoy._

 _22 janvier 1937, rebondissement dans l'affaire Dumbledore._

 _L'avocat du célèbre sorcier est parvenu à trouver un vice de forme qui permet à monsieur Albus Dumbledore d'échapper à la plupart de ses sanctions, dont celle qui l'empêcherait d'enseigner à Poudlard en le privant de ses prérogatives de chef de la maison Gryffondor. On raconte que les avocats dont il dispose, français et suisses pour la plupart répètent que les accusations ne sont que calomnie qui visent à ternir la réputation d'excellence de leur client et que les dire d'une enfant de onze ans sont à prendre avec des pincettes._

Du coup, le chef de la maison Gryffondor garda ses privilèges et continuera d'enseigner à Poudlard lors de la rentrée. Rentrée qui aurait lieu le vendredi 1 er février après trois mois de fermeture forcée du célèbre collège anglais pour l'intérêt de l'état.

Et à peine deux jours plus tard, alors que tout le monde était réuni à table pour le déjeuner au palais Lestrange, ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un tapant à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Thésée Dragonneau se leva, agacé par ce bruit alors qu'il avait rarement de jours de congés. Il fut très surpris lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de leur demeure et qu'il vit sur le palier celui qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir, à peine deux jours après son partiel acquittement.

\- Vous !

\- Oui, moi. Répondit simplement Dumbledore alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer.

\- Mais qui vous a permis ?

Alertée par les bruits, Leta se leva à son tour et partit voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle fit signe à Anoir de rester avec les enfants qui commençaient à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Qui pouvait bien les déranger ainsi ? Alors que les congés étaient si rare et que pour une fois, ils étaient tous réunis au même endroit sans rien de prévu en perspective. Et il ne restait pas moins d'une semaine avant leur départ pour Poudlard…

Il y eut des éclats de voix qui forcèrent Anoir à laisser les enfants seuls. Ces derniers se mirent à spéculer sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à l'entrée et ce qui leur prenait autant de temps. Et soudain ils entendirent la voix de Leta résonner jusqu'à leurs oreilles :

\- Il en est hors de question ! Vous rendez vous compte du mal que vous avez fait à cet enfant ? Je refuse que vous entriez chez moi. Quel droit avez-vous ici ?

\- Leta voyons…tenta son fiancé.

\- Non ! Pas après ce qu'on a entendu au procès ! Non mais quoi !

\- Laisses le passer. Fit Black.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- C'est son prof de métamorphose, ils vont souvent se croiser à Poudlard, mieux vaut éviter que ça ne finisse mal. Laisses le lui parler. Ils doivent avoir des zones d'ombre à éclaircir…

\- Si tu y tiens, mais prendras tu la responsabilité de surveiller cet homme ?

\- Tu me sous-estime, Leta. Allons y. Fit il froidement à Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent les premiers et arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle à manger. Celle-ci possédait un accès direct à leur impressionnant jardin d'hiver qui était rempli de plantes tropicales et de fougères arborescentes, soumis à un sortilège d'humidité qui permettait de se croire en pleine forêt tropicale, au plus fort de la journée.

Et Maria se trouvait non loin, à quelques mètres de là, assise sur un canapé avec son chat sur les genoux. Elle s'était mise à jouer aux cartes avec Lestrange et Jedusor et furent arrêtés dans leur partie lorsqu'ils virent Dumbledore arriver avec Black. D'un rapide signe de tête, Dragonneau fit signe aux deux garçons de partir dans le jardin ou ailleurs pour les laisser discuter. Maria fronça les sourcils, caressant machinalement son chat d'un air irrité, appréciant guère que Dumbledore prenne ses aises dans cette maison en lui imposant sa présence. Elle pensait en être dispensé jusqu'à la rentrée qui aurait bientôt lieu.

Son regard ambré croisa l'œil glacé de Dumbledore, où il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'humour ou de pétillement. Il semblait particulièrement fatigué et elle s'en fichait pas mal puisqu'elle voulait qu'il parte. Il n'était plus son tuteur magique, elle avait œuvré pour ça et ses comptes étaient désormais à l'abri. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant était de rester auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait, sans plus.

\- Tu as habilement su mener ta barque, Maria. Tu as réussi à m'évincer et à changer de tuteur. Pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais voulu le moindre mal, juste, te protéger.

\- Professeur, vous ne faites rire personne. Vous avez outrepassé votre rôle de tuteur et posé des problèmes dans mes comptes, sans compter que vous n'avez jamais eu de temps pour moi, seul mon argent et le pouvoir vous intéressait. Avouez-le !

\- Je…

\- Vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir d'aussi éminents avocats pour vous défendre. Mais moi, j'ai le ministre de mon côté. Une personne qui a été réceptive à ce que j'ai pu vivre par votre faute alors que jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne trouvait à y redire.

\- Maria ! J'ai fait tout ceci pour votre bien. Pour vous protéger du monde extérieur et de tous ceux qui auraient pu prendre avantage de vous, y compris ce Malfoy ! J'ai enquêté et je sais de source sure que le chef de notre état est du côté de Grindelwald.

\- Je m'en doutais ! fit alors Anoir.

\- Grindelwald veut nous retirer nos libertés et assujettir l'Europe. Il se sert de la fierté et du ressentiment des sangs purs pour gagner en puissance. Lorsqu'il est venu à Poudlard ce jour-là, c'était pour vous voir. Et je l'en ai empêché et l'en empêcherai toujours, pour votre bien. Rappela Dumbledore.

\- Grindelwald ne vise que les né de moldu que je sache et souhaite assujettir les moldu. Il n'est pas un danger pour moi. Donc, qu'ai-je à craindre ? Je ne vous ai jamais fait confiance vous savez. Je suis peut être jeune et inexpérimentée, mais j'ai l'impression que vous vous servez de moi pour régler des comptes avec ce sorcier. Je n'ai rien contre lui. Et dans ce combat, je n'ai aucune raison de choisir un camp.

\- Et vous croyez que c'est aussi simple ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'intéressé. Ce que je fais, c'est pour le bien commun. Car tout sorcier est digne de vivre dignement sa vie quel que soit sa force. Il est vrai que j'ai fait des erreurs. Et que je ne suis plus vraiment la personne toute désignée pour m'occuper de vous après cela. Mais sachez que l'argent que je vous ai pris va sauver des vies partout en Europe. Il sert à alimenter les nombreux foyers de résistances qui se battent contre Grindelwald et les différents lords noirs d'Europe. Ceux qui outrepassent les lois au détriment des plus faibles.

\- Mais en quoi ça me concerne ? Fit d'un coup Maria sans trop comprendre.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Dumbledore choqué. Je vous parle de justice et d'équité miss Grey. Je vous parle de millions de sorciers et de moldus qui vont perdre la vie à cause de la volonté d'un seul homme ! Des personnes qui n'ont strictement rien demandé à cela.

\- Oui, j'ai compris. Sauf que mon but dans la vie, ce n'est pas d'être la sauveuse de tous ces gens et d'être acclamée dans le monde. Loin de là. Petite, j'ai fait une promesse à mon père, celle de survivre pour venger notre famille si j'en ai l'occasion. Et j'ai suffisamment à faire avec ça. Grindelwald n'est pas mon ennemi. Ni mon ami d'ailleurs. Les lords ne font que poser des problèmes. J'ignore pourquoi vous vous sentez si concerné par tout ça, mais ce n'est pas ma guerre, et je refuse d'être mise en danger pour ça. Je suis une Serpentard, pas une Gryffondor. La justice, ce n'est pas ma priorité.

Elle vit Dumbledore soupirer à ces mots. Croyait-il vraiment bénéficier de son aide ? Alors que les plus grandes familles le prenaient pour un espion voir un aliéné ? Beaucoup pensait même que Grindelwald était la réponse à tous les problèmes et qu'il les mènerait sur le chemin de la grandeur. Mais tout ce que maria avait à faire, c'était de survivre en se faufilant dans les trous de souris et attendre que ça passe.

Sauf que c'était impossible.

\- Vous ne pouvez l'éviter. Fit Dumbledore. Il existe une prophétie qui parle de vous. Et Grindelwald est allé la voler au ministère car il est aussi question de lui dedans. C'est pour cela que notre ministère a été attaqué et incendié. Heureusement, le professeur Black récupéra la prophétie et d'autres indices relatifs à votre futur.

\- Je ne crois pas en ces fables. A quoi bon connaitre son avenir ?

\- Vous avez tort. Parce que Grindelwald y croit, lui. Il pense que vous êtes la clé qui lui permettra de conquérir l'Europe et le monde. Et je suis actuellement la seule personne qui puisse vous protéger de lui. Tuteur ou non.

 **…**

Le jour tant attendu était arrivé. Le 31 janvier 1937. Maria devait avouer qu'après cette discussion avec Dumbledore, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'avoir la boule au ventre, de redouter quelque chose. Et pourtant Anoir n'avait pas arrêté de la rassurer, lui disant que lorsqu'elle serait de retour à Poudlard, elle n'aurait plus le temps d'y penser, qu'elle serait en sécurité là-bas.

Sauf que ce cinglé de Lagirouette serait de retour. Et elle supposait qu'ils allaient encore essayer de s'en prendre à elle, sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas encore de preuves. A part des poils pubiens trouvés dans sa chambre. Mais elle avait grâce à Avery un véritable arsenal à malédiction : la super poupée vaudou fabriquée à la nouvelle Orléans. Ou alors elle pourrait fabriquer une potion pour lui poser problème jusqu'à ce qu'il parte de lui-même ou soit démasqué.

En tout cas, pour le moment, le moyen importait peu.

Avant leur départ en poudre de cheminette, Leta les embrassa tous les trois et leur souhaita bonne chance pour la suite. Maria lui promit de leur écrire et les remercia chaleureusement pour tout et pour le merveilleux accueil qu'y eurent pour ces derniers mois. Idem pour Tom, si Maria n'avait pas été là pour l'embarquer avec elle, il serait repartit dans son orphelinat pour trois terribles mois tout sauf amusants. Même sans qu'on le connaisse, il avait eu des cadeaux, de nouvelles plumes et parchemins, de nombreuses choses confortables et le journal. Ce journal en cuir, relié en feuillets et pratiquement inépuisable dans lequel il écrivait tout. Ses pensées les plus positives aux plus tordues, ses doutes, ses recherches, ses envies. Ses multiples questionnements.

En trois poignées de poudre de cheminette, ils disparurent à tour de rôle et réapparurent à King's Cross. Anoir ne les accompagnait pas cette fois ci, il les retrouverait à Poudlard. Du coup, tous les trois prirent rapidement le chemin du quai 9 ¾ pour retrouver leurs amis et leurs habitudes. Mais avant de se séparer, Brutus les retint :

\- Vous deux. Fit il déterminé. Surtout toi, Jedusor. Ne dis à personne qu'on a passé de bons moments ensemble durant ces trois mois. J'ai une réputation à tenir, je suis un Lestrange. On risque de me prendre de haut si jamais ça s'ébruite.

\- Mais les gens te prennent déjà pour un fou furieux.

\- Mais on ne peut pas me prendre pour un traitre à mon sang. Répondit Brutus à Maria.

\- C'est stupide. Fit Maria. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Tom est..

Mais ce dernier lui serra durement la main pour éviter qu'elle parle.

\- Très bien. Fit Tom. On ne t'adressera pas la parole à Poudlard. On y va ? Fit il a Maria.

\- Je te suis. Fit elle en ignorant Brutus qui voulait lui dire autre chose.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les parents et les élèves avant de monter dans le train et de se trouver une place avant qu'il n'y en ait plus. Le trajet durait de nombreuses heures après tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent leurs amis débarquer au compte-goutte, d'abord Avery, puis la fratrie Black, et pour finir Diane suivit d'Abraxas.

Tous se mirent à discuter des derniers jours et des derniers ragots en attendant que le train parte.

Puis le sifflet retentit, des fumets de vapeurs s'élevèrent dans les airs et le train quitta la gare alors que les sorciers ne devinrent que des taches de couleur tel une peinture d'impressionnistes.

Ils étaient partis pour bientôt revenir.

 **A suivre…**

 **Ce chapitre clôt l'arc de la fermeture de Poudlard et les cours vont reprendre. Quel sinistre plan va préparer Lagirouette pour se débarrasser de Maria ? Et elle, que manigance-t-elle ?**

 **On verra bien.**

 **Pour Shadow : Merci de nouveau pour ton commentaire. Du coup, le problème de l'Irlande va être un point sacrément important dans la deuxième année. Et oui, il y aura peut-être une conversation à ce sujet avec Anoir, à moins que le père Malfoy en décide autrement… Si jamais il y a une alliance avec Grindelwald, elle sera très courte et intéressée. Après tout, nous ignorons encore en quoi Maria peut être si irremplaçable dans le plan de ce sorcier. Une alliance entre Maria et le mage d'Helsinki… ça pourrait au moins être intéressant qu'ils se rencontrent. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'il lui explique pourquoi les Grey en ont après elle et surtout le fardeau qu'elle doit porter. Par contre, Isolde risque de devenir une sorte d'espèce en voie de disparition. Quant au livre en runes anciennes, tu as déjà des bouts de livres qui refont surface dans les chapitres. Il y en aura un où tout sera réuni, mais en gros, la bague et la baguette contiennent l'âme d'une même personne. J'ai commencé à lire la fic que tu m'as conseillé, elle est chouette. Très intéressante au niveau des choses administratives du monde sorcier.**

 **Bonne semaine.**


	46. Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre 45 : Les Retrouvailles.**

Le train quitta la gare laissant derrière lui une foule de sorciers qui transplanèrent les uns après les autres vers les lieux où on les attendait. Certains parents étaient effrayés par ce qu'il se passait et avaient peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à leurs enfants. Ces derniers mois, l'empreinte de Grindelwald sur l'Angleterre fit froid dans le dos à une grande partie de la société sorcière. Bien qu'un bunker géant fût construit et que le ministère de la magie fut reconstruit et mieux protégé, les gens étaient plus effrayés que jamais.

Anoir Black quitta les lieux dès que le train quitta la gare. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait reçu un hibou du directeur pour un conseil pédagogique extraordinaire qui concernait l'ensemble du personnel éducatif. Il avait décrété ça après s'être sévèrement fait remonter les bretelles par le conseil d'administration qui menaçait de le virer pour incompétence.

Du coup, au lieu de se prélasser tranquillement dans ses appartements le temps que ces morveux arrivent jusqu'à Poudlard, il allait devoir se coltiner ses collègues… Ca promettait.

Il transplana donc jusqu'à pré au lard d'où il put exceptionnellement user du réseau de cheminette pour entrer dans l'école et se rendre à la salle des professeurs. Il était dans les premiers à arriver. Les professeurs Flitzwic et Rincevent discutaient déjà entre eux des avancées du ministère et l'ennuyeux professeur Binns semblait troublé par tous ces évènements et à l'entendre, il semblerait bien qu'il veuille faire un léger changement de programme afin d'expliquer aux élèves l'enjeu géopolitique actuel, du moins, en Europe.

Black s'assit aux cotés de Binns qui avait un peu étalé ses fiches et plissa des yeux lorsqu'il vit huit personnes supplémentaires arriver. Le préfet en chef suivit des autres préfets et préfets suppléants. Donc Dippet n'avait pas fabulé cette fois ci, c'était du sérieux.

Les quatre chefs des maisons de Poudlard étaient réunis : Le professeur de métamorphose Albus Dumbledore de Gryfondor, le maitre des potions Horace Slugorn de Serpentard, la devineresse Bettina Lovegood de Poufsoufle et lui, l'exaspérant professeur d'Arithmancie et d'étude des runes, Anoir Black de Serdaigle.

Après eux il y avait les professeurs de matière importante : Filius Flitwick professeur de sortilèges, Iuris Prince professeur d'éthique sorcière, Wulgrin Rincevent professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Lupus Sacerdoce professeur de Botanique, Salestina Demetian professeur d'Astronomie.

Sans compter les professeurs d'études mineurs qui résidaient rarement à Poudlard ou ne donnaient cours qu'à temps partiel : Celestina Ruperfort professeur d'étude des moldus, Martial Lagirouette professeur de vol et de quiditch, Ictus Sacerdoce professeur de medicomagie, Lunelle Bogan professeur d'enchantement magique et artistique, Edmond Weasley professeur de géographie du monde sorcier et pour finir, Chaph Candelabre gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard et temporairement professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

En comptant les huit préfets on arrivait à 23 personnes, 24 en comptant le directeur qui venait d'arriver. Anoir soupira… qu'est qu'on leur préparait encore ?

 **…**

Six heures plus tard, le Poudlard express arriva à Pré au lard et comme d'habitude, Candelabre et ses insupportables corbeaux vinrent les accueillir. Cette fois ci, tous les étudiants furent transportés dans des calèches. Mais les six amis savaient une chose que nombre de leurs congénères ignoraient : ces calèches ne bougeaient pas toute seules. C'étaient des sombrals qui les faisaient avancer et chacun d'entre eux avaient vu la mort pour le prouver.

Ils se remirent à discuter jusqu'aux portes du château, ce château qu'ils avaient quittés il y avait trois mois de ça dans la plus grande précipitation. Trois mois, ça semblait tellement loin… vêtus de leurs robes noires de sorciers, les six serpentard s'incrustèrent dans l'immense marée noire de sorciers toute année confondue et montèrent les marches jusqu'à la grande salle. L'ascension se fit dans le silence, de même pour le placement. Les serpentards, comme tous les autres se placèrent par table et par année, presque de manière solennelle. Maria ignorait pourquoi, mais l'ambiance semblait tendue et les professeurs avaient le visage fermés.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent assis, c'est avec surprise et scepticisme qu'ils virent Armando Dippet, leur quasi invisible directeur prendre la parole d'un air ferme qui secoua tout le monde. Car si les professeurs s'y attendaient, les élèves non.

Sa voix retentit dans toute la salle et faillit déstabiliser l'auditoire.

\- Enfants de Poudlard, je me suis laissé aller. Comme mes prédécesseurs, je croyais fermement qu'en restant sur mes acquis et en reproduisant ce que d'autres firent avant moi, que tout irait pour le mieux, mais je me suis trompé. J'ai failli dans ma mission de vous protéger et encore plus dans celle de gagner votre confiance. Ces derniers mois ont été très sombres. Certains de vos camarades sont morts, des personnes que vous connaissiez, des amis, de la famille… D'autres ont été agressés, battus. Certains ont faillis tomber dans des pièges mortels.

Maria sentit un bref instant le regard du directeur dans sa direction.

\- Mais tout cela va cesser ! Certains d'entre vous pensent que la maison Serpentard est maudite. Je ne le crois pas. Alors cesser de propager des on dits fait pour fragiliser vos rivaux. Et faites de votre mieux pour apprendre ce qui vous sera le plus utile dehors. Car dehors, il y a des sorciers dangereux et hostiles qui veulent remettre en cause notre manière de vivre, notre confort et notre fonctionnement. Nos libertés et nos valeurs. Certains d'entre vous deviendront des aurores, d'autres, des piliers du monde sorcier, des penseurs, des inventeurs…. Qu'importe votre maison, vous devez rester fidèle à ce que vous croyez et ne pas vous laisser abuser par de belles paroles. N'oubliez jamais que le savoir, c'est le pouvoir. Bon appétit à tous !

Les plats apparurent comme par magie et le brouhaha recommença. A un certain moment Maria se demandait si les autres avaient vraiment pris au sérieux ce que le directeur disait… Mais bon, c'était le retour des vacances et il fallait bien festoyer un peu avant de se replonger dans les études et dans les examens qui approchaient à grand pas.

Après avoir mangé de délicieux desserts et s'être régalée, elle suivit Tom et les autres pour se rapprocher de leur nouveau préfet, Auxile Goddard et c'était sa préfète suppléante qui fermait la marche, Rictude Bullstrode. Tous les Serpentards retournèrent dans leur dortoir, proche des salles de potions, dans les cachots. Les soixante, soixante-dix membres se serrèrent un peu pour écouter ce que les préfets avaient à dire.

\- J'espère que nous sommes tous au complet… Bon. L'école a fermé durant trois bon mois et j'espère que ce laps de temps aura été profitable pour chacun d'en vous. Rictude et moi-même avons beaucoup réfléchis aux derniers évènements et à ce qu'ils pourraient signifier. Le fait que le ministère de la magie ait été attaqué par Grindelwald signifie que la guerre est proche et les nés de moldus semblent être le nerf de la guerre. Le père de l'un d'entre nous semble être devenu ministre de la magie assez vite et semble mener notre pays vers un nationalisme radical qui exclurait ceux qui ont le sang le moins pur.

Maria ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée. Les mots avaient été dits. Certains se mirent à le huer voir protester. Certains allaient jusqu'à le traiter de traitre à son sang ou de vendu voir d'espion de Dumbledore. Car bon nombre d'élèves présents dans cette salle avait de la famille dans le camp de ce mage noir. Chacun d'entre eux avaient des rêves et des aspirations qui collaient avec ce que Grindelwald imaginait pour l'avenir. Et certains de ces enfants avaient des parents puissants et influents, des piliers de l'état voir de l'Europe. Des personnes qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre à dos. Et pourtant, Auxile Goddard osait dire tout haut ce que pensait le plus grand nombre tout bas. Non pas en tant que critique mais simplement comme constat. Il était différent de Ménétios Mulciber qui gardait pour lui ses incertitudes en galvanisant les troupes, cet élève de sixième année semblait vouloir décider collégialement des choses quitte à en froisser plus d'uns. Peut-être était-ce le bon chemin à suivre s'il s'agissait de redonner ses lettres de noblesse à leur maison plus d'une fois bafouée ?

\- Taisez-vous ! fit froidement Rictude à l'aide d'un sortilège qui fit vibrer les tympans de tous. Et ayez la politesse d'écouter votre préfet jusqu'au bout ! Vous vous prenez pour des moldus ou quoi ?

A ces mots, tout le monde se tut. L'insulte à peine voilée avait le don d'en stupéfier plus d'uns.

\- Je ne dis pas par-là que nous devons montrer ou cacher notre soutient pour Grindelwald en permanence. Sachez que mes parents le soutiennent et croient en ses idées. C'est sans doute le cas pour nombre d'entre vous. Mais que les choses soient claires : ne nous abaissons pas au niveau du côté de la lumière et de leurs enfants futiles qui voudraient nous voir craquer sous les brimades ou les railleries. Les opinions politiques doivent rester hors de Poudlard, pour la sécurité de tous. Et je me montrerai ferme pour que ça le soit. Fit-il froidement.

\- On a assisté au conseil pédagogique de la rentrée et Chaph Candelabre a été clair et intransigeant. Tout élève qui enfreint les règles en propageant les idées de Grindelwald, en donnant des tracts ou en évoquant son nom en des termes élogieux sera envoyé au cachot et corrigé en conséquence. Rajouta Bullstrode. Et tout ceci est un ordre du directeur. Croyez-moi, si les préfets des autres maisons vous surprennent, ça risque de très mal se passer pour nous. Surtout qu'on risque de perdre la protection de notre chef de maison.

Tous savaient que Slugorn n'était pas un premier prix de solidarité ici-bas. Et les serpentard s'étaient rendus coupables de suffisamment de fautes et de crimes pour qu'il fasse l'autruche avec ses membres et s'en détourne, à peu d'exceptions faites. Les seuls à vouloir faire progresser les choses semblaient être les préfets qui tentaient d'améliorer les choses mais sans la bonne volonté de tout un chacun, ça risquait d'être difficile.

\- Les buses et les aspics approchent ainsi que les examens pour les plus jeunes. Il faut que nous donnions du notre pour que notre niveau scolaire augmente en privilégiant les séances d'études en groupe comme les Serdaigles en ont l'habitude. Ils vont probablement gagner la coupe des quatre maisons cette année. Mais nous devons faire de notre mieux pour les années suivantes et travailler en amont, surtout pour nous même et notre avenir. Des questions ?

\- J'en ai une ! fit soudain Cassius Rowle. Qui deviendra le nouveau capitaine de notre équipe de Quiditch ?

La suite de la saison débuterait avec un match Serpentard Gryffondor qui annonçait déjà la rudesse de l'affrontement. Suite au décès de Mulciber, l'équipe si soudée et puissante de Serpentard était perdue et ne pensait pas parvenir à l'emporter. L'actuel préfet savait qu'il fallait quelqu'un de réactif à la tête de l'équipe et il restait un poste de batteur à pourvoyer…. Et tout cela en peu de temps…

\- Après feu notre préfet, tu es le meilleur joueur de notre maison, Cassius le chapardeur. J'ignore ce qu'en pensent les autres de l'équipe, mais le voulez-vous comme capitaine ?

Après certains hochements de tête affirmatifs, il fut décidé que Rowle devienne le capitaine de l'équipe. On attendait de lui qu'il parvienne au moins à remporter la coupe de Quiditch et faire remonter le score pour qu'ils puissent obtenir le plus de points possibles afin de ne pas faire honte à leurs pairs.

\- Super. Fit alors Cassius. L'équipe a besoin d'un nouveau batteur. Qu'importe votre année, si vous savez vous servir d'une batte, vous serez pris dans l'équipe. Et ne me servez pas d'humilité par ci ou par là. On a besoin de quelqu'un de talentueux pour gagner. Pas pour figurer. Les tests seront durs et vous pourrez finir à l'infirmerie, mais c'est comme ça qu'on se forge chez les serpentards, à la force de notre détermination et à notre appât du gain.

Après cela, tous se séparèrent et retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Maria suivit Diane et Eole et elles entrèrent dans leur chambre en discutant de devoirs à rendre ou du discours du directeur. Lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte, elles virent qu'il y avait une valise de plus dans leur chambre. Elles occupaient cette chambre à trois alors qu'il y avait cinq lits à la base… Et maintenant il y avait un nouvel occupant. Ca les dérangeait à vrai dire car elles ne pourraient plus discuter entre elles du cas de la girouette, surtout si la nouvelle venue était une de ses admiratrices…

\- Vous savez qui c'est ? W.K …. Lut Eole à voix haute.

\- Peu m'importe. Répondit Diane. Je vais me coucher, il se fait tard…

\- Moi aussi…fit Maria. On va avoir des examens demain, surtout en défense contre les forces du mal et en sortilèges.

\- Ne m'y fait pas penser…. Je stresse suffisamment comme ça ! fit Eole en se rongeant ce qu'il lui restait d'ongle valide. C'est pourquoi elle en portait des faux la plupart du temps…

La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus et se referma tout aussi vite. Les trois filles regardèrent la nouvelle venue en se demandant ce qu'elle foutait là.

\- Je suis votre nouvelle camarade de chambre. Fit-elle en souriant. Weta Knut. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Shadow : Re ! Dumbledore n'est que le chef de la maison gryffondor. Je ne sais pas chez toi, mais en France, un prof de fac peut gagner dans les 6000 voire 7000 euros par mois en fin de carrière. Ce qui équivaut à maxi 70 galions par mois. Après, peut-être qu'avec les livres qu'il a écrit, l'argent laissé par sa famille ou encore les fonds qu'on pourrait lui allouer pour ses recherches, peut être que ça monterait à maxi, 120 ou 130 galions par mois. Ce n'est pas beaucoup pour alimenter tout un réseau secret. Après si ça se trouve, Dumbledore essaie de ne pas trop user de l'habilité qu'à Flamel pour créer de l'or, sinon ça pourrait attirer l'attention. Après, tes idées sont bonnes, mais on est encore loin pour penser au mariage de maria et je te rappelle qu'Eole aime abraxas donc, il risque d'y avoir des problèmes si ça devait arriver. Sauf que les malfoy ne sont pas assez courageux pour aller contre les Grey. Ils tiennent à leur vie.**


	47. Des examen difficiles

**Chapitre 46 : Des examens difficiles**

La semaine qui suivit fut assez compliqué pour nos protagonistes. Et certains professeurs furent bien plus sévères que d'autres pour la notation des copies. Maria n'eut aucun mal à s'en sortir. Diane et elle faisaient parties des meilleures élèves, elles n'avaient pas besoin de jouer les je sais tout comme certaines serdaigles qui devenaient de plus en plus insupportables au fil des mois, ou les fayottes comme d'impertinentes Gryffondor qui passaient leur temps à bien se faire voir pour que les prof aient pitiés d'elles. Elles restaient silencieuses et concentrées sur leur travail et leurs copies, énumérant leurs cours et des livres qu'elles avaient lues durant ces trois mois de pause interminables.

Eole avait eu quelques problèmes en histoire de la magie principalement à cause des cours soporifiques du professeur Binns. Mais qui lui en voulait ? Maria ne se souvenait plus du nombre de cours où elle s'était endormie, sa plume à papote continuant de prendre le cours pour elle ou le nombre de fois où l'une de ses amies l'avait réveillée d'un bon coup de coude bien placé. En plus, l'évaluation fut particulièrement ardue cette année, car Binns avait changé les questions des examens comparé aux années précédentes. Malfoy et Black tentèrent de voler les sujets des examens mais ils se firent dénoncer par les tableaux magiques et attaquer par les corbeaux de Candelabre. Le lendemain, elle fut obligée de prendre une potion anti migraine à cause de l'horrible beuglante que reçut son ami, laquelle hurla d'une voix stridente à quel point il était la honte de la famille, osant tricher à un simple contrôle d'histoire tel un moins que rien. Du coup, toute l'école fut au courant et ça n'arrangea pas la réputation de leurs maisons puisqu'on les prenait pour des tricheurs fourbes sans honte. Maria vit la réputation d'Abraxas se détruire de seconde en seconde, à tel point que la position de son père au ministère ne lui servait plus à rien pour obtenir des faveurs.

Après ça, il y eut le cours d'éthique sorcière où maria obtenu comme d'habitude un Piètre qui gâchait tous les optimal qu'elle obtenait en cours. A croire que Iuris Prince s'acharnait sur elle tout en s'amusant à la rabaisser pour son manque de savoir vivre. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si les livres qu'on lui donnait à lire étaient une torture à lire et plus encore, à retenir. Durant le contrôle, elle jeta dans la pièce une poudre inoffensive qui donna des crises d'épilepsie à pratiquement toute la classe. C'était un cadeau de Weta qui adorait ce genre de farce pas vraiment très drôle. Et du coup ils durent annuler le cours et tout le monde finit à l'infirmerie. Ce fut à ce moment-là que ça fut moins drôle, lorsque les Sacerdoces découvrirent le pot aux roses et qu'ils la suspectèrent d'en être à l'origine. Maria se fichait de ce cours comme de sa dernière chaussette et faisait tout ce qui était possible pour agacer prodigieusement la prof tout en respectant scrupuleusement l'étiquette. Mais un jour, elle commit une imprudence lorsqu'elle lança à voix basse un **singultum** , pour faire hoqueter cette gourde de Myrtle Warren qui fayotait durant les cours, cette idiote de né de moldue raflait les meilleurs notes en s'écrasant devant la prof qui avait besoin de faire reconnaitre son autorité. Du coup, elle lui lança le sortilège hoqueteur mais se fit prendre par Iuris prince qui lui cola une retenue. Et 20 points en moins pour Serpentard….

Par contre les jours suivants elle réussit haut la main tous ses examens, en particulier ceux de potions où Horace Slugorn ne tarissait pas d'éloge pour le duo qu'elle formait avec Tom. Elle récupéra très vite les points perdus et en gagna de nouveaux en cours de sortilèges lorsqu'elle lança un flippendo qui impressionna le professeur Flitwick. Idem au cours de défense contre les forces du mal où elle lança un à un tous les petits sortilèges que le professeur leur avait enseigné. Elle parvint même à tenir le sort protégo plus de trente secondes. Rincevent lui conseilla même de rejoindre le club de duel lorsqu'elle serait en deuxième année, il appuiera sa candidature.

\- Raah ! J'en peux plus ! s'écria soudain Eole alors qu'ils déjeunaient en groupe en dégustant un gratin à la citrouille. Prague c'était mieux ! Au moins j'avais la paix…regardez mes ongles ! Ils sont horribles.

Malfoy pouffa et Eole fit la moue, très déçue qu'aucun d'eux ne veuille la réconforter. Jedusor l'ignora royalement alors qu'Avery se mit à bailler.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je ferais mieux de m'en aller ! fit-elle en se levant brusquement et en quittant les lieux.

\- Eole voyons…

\- Laisses la, Grey…fit Ophion. Eole est assez enfantine. Elle pique une scène exprès pour attirer l'attention. C'est très fréquent. Elle attend que quelqu'un la plaigne pour être pleinement satisfaite. J'irai la chercher avant le cours de la girouette.

\- En parlant de lui… on avait parlé de le confondre sur ses crimes. Fit Maria. Quelqu'un a-il pensé à un moyen de le mettre dans l'embarras ?

\- Je refuse de le laisser s'en tirer s'il a bel et bien conduit mon frère à sa mort. Fit froidement Diane en serrant les points.

\- Il s'est bien servi de nous à Halloween. Fit Avery

\- Il mérite d'aller en enfer. Acheva Tom.

\- Mais on risque d'enfreindre des dizaines de lois…murmura Ophion juste avant de faire un sourire en coin. Mais nous serions des traitres à notre maison si on faisait les pouffsoufles et qu'on lui pardonnait.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Rajouta Diane avant de boire son thé

\- Exactement. Renchérit Maria. Mais n'oublions pas que notre cible est un professeur. Il est plus fort et plus érudit que nous et il y a Candelabre qui veille …. Que faire ?

Finalement ils décidèrent d'y réfléchir chacun de leur côté et d'en discuter plus tard en fin de soirée. Ce jour ci, il ne leur restait que le cours de vol sur le terrain d'entrainement et Maria commençait presque à avoir la boule au ventre.

 **…**

\- Attends un instant. Fit Tom en la retenant par le bras.

\- Quoi ?

Les deux amis étaient en train de se rendre sur le terrain d'entrainement pour passer à la pratique ce qui n'arrangeait pas Maria. Qui sait ce que ce cinglé de professeur allait préparer…

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel était ton plan ni pourquoi Albus Dumbledore est venu te voir chez les Lestranges.

Maria fronça les sourcils, ennuyée. Elle fit plus sèchement que d'habitude :

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je te rappelle que Dumbledore a une dent contre moi et qu'il pourrait se venger en me renvoyant de l'école s'il le voulait.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué au juste pour qu'il ait une raison de te virer de Poudlard ? Et puis, a-t-il une preuve de ta culpabilité ? Tu ne dois jamais le regarder dans les yeux, il peut lire tes pensées et voir tes souvenirs. Si tu te sens coupable de quoi que ce soit, il le saura.

\- Mais quelle est cette magie ? Ça peut être très utile… murmura Tom

\- La légilimencie. Fit froidement Maria. Ça te permet de lire les pensées des gens plus faibles que toi… mais c'est une forme de magie assez noire, ce n'est pas une chose qu'on apprend à Poudlard.

\- Est-ce que tu sais le faire ?

\- Moi ? Non. Bien sûr que non…

\- Alors comment sais-tu que ce pouvoir existe ?

\- Anoir Black. Il sait comment s'en servir.

\- Je vois…fit il sombrement. Ecoutes… tu me dis pourquoi Dumbledore voulait te voir et en retour je te dirais pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'aime pas.

Maria soupira. De toute façon elle n'avait qu'à modifier un peu la réalité et ça serait suffisant. Sinon, il risquerait de se méfier.

\- Dumbledore a eu un procès il y a plusieurs jours. Ils en ont parlés dans les journaux. Figures toi c'est parce que Gringott's a découvert qu'il détournait de l'argent de mes comptes pour alimenter une sorte de réseau d'espions à travers l'Europe.

\- Hein ? Dumbledore est un espion ?

\- C'est ce que croit le ministère. Et du coup, ils ont jugés que Dumbledore n'était plus un gardien fiable pour moi, alors il a été décidé que Leta devienne mon nouveau gardien.

\- C'est… fou.

\- Un peu… penser qu'un de nos professeurs serait le chef d'un réseau espion… Surtout Dumbledore…. Je ne dis pas que les autres sont insoupçonnables, à part le professeur Lovegood qui est complètement siphonnée…

Cette remarque fit sourire Jedusor. Parfois il arrivait que cette prophétesse prédise toute sorte d'avenir à toute sorte d'élèves…. Même à ceux qui ne veulent pas. Surtout à ces gens-là. Et elle se promenait assez souvent avec une chaussette autour du coup, tous les jeudis… Elle semblait très attachée aux superstitions…

\- Et c'est pour ça que Dumbledore voulait te parler ?

\- Oui, il voulait s'excuser. Mais je ne lui fait plus confiance, il a profité de mes malheurs et de ma jeunesse pour détourner mes galions. Apparemment il a frôlé le renvoi. Ça lui pendait au nez…

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé Dumbledore. Ou plutôt, c'est lui qui ne m'a jamais accepté.

\- C'est vrai que tu as su charmer tous les professeurs de cette école à part Dumbledore et lagirouette….

\- Oui mais eux ce ne sont que des problèmes.

\- Et ? Pourquoi cette froideur ?

\- Il est venu me voir à l'orphelinat et je lui ai dit certaines choses…

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Que tu tues des chats en cachette ? Ne touches pas au mien. Blagua-t-elle.

\- Non. Fit il très sérieusement. Que je parle aux serpents.

Son sourire se fana. Et elle passa le reste de leur chemin à le regarder d'un air songeur. Comme s'il avait prononcé un tabou.

 **…**

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Joyeux noël et bonne année ! Vous vous êtes bien reposés ?

\- Oui monsieur Lagirouette… firent ses groupies en soupirant et en battant des paupières sur leur 31.

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet. Maintenant que vous savez fabriquer votre balai, il ne reste plus qu'à l'essayer. Allez, refaisons ce que nous faisions avant les fêtes. Placez votre main au-dessus de votre balais et dites « debout ». Cela risque d'être plus difficile qu'avec des balais classiques. Lorsqu'un sorcier crée un objet de ses mains, il y insuffle inconsciemment de la magie. Vos balais sont donc des objets magiques à part entière, ils sont dotés d'un caractère unique. C'est pour cette raison que vous devez affirmer votre emprise sur votre balai. Si vous y parvenez, personne d'autre que vous ne pourra se l'approprier. En France, la création de son propre balai est une étape très importante pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières, c'est le début de votre indépendance. Sachez que même sans balais, il est possible de transformer un balais moldu en balais magique en lui insufflant de la magie. Cela peut toujours être très utile ! (nda : le film kiki la petite sorcière doit peut être vous rappeler des souvenirs)

Maria vit Lagirouette passer dans les rangs en hochant la tête alors que beaucoup galéraient… Il était fou ce prof ou quoi ? Maria savait que fabriquer un objet magique était une des choses les plus difficiles. Elle avait entendu son préfet qui était en sixième année se plaindre que les cours du professeur Dumbledore étaient trop difficiles et devinez quel en était le sujet ? La création d'objets magiques… C'était tout bonnement impossible à réaliser.

Elle vit même Jedusor se prendre le balai en pleine tête…apparemment, il ne semblait pas vouloir se faire apprivoiser…

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! s'écria Malfoy en voyant Jedusor mal en point. Ce cours est stupide et suicidaire ! Ma grand-tante en est morte. Quand le lien magique entre elle et son balai s'est rompu elle a fait une chute mortelle de plus de cent mètres. Nous faire ça ! A nous !

\- Il suffit monsieur Malfoy… Et si vous conduisiez monsieur Jedusor à l'infirmerie ? Je crains qu'il ne soit plus capable de suivre le cours.

Elle les vit partir vers l'école alors que Lagirouette leur fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Allez, je suis sure que vous allez y arriver. Au moment où vous dites debout, vous devez le penser de toute votre âme et faire en sorte que votre magie soumette le balai. Il doit vous reconnaitre comme propriétaire et un lien se formera.

Maria continua de regarder son balai qui s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Elle essayait d'insuffler de la magie à ce bout de bois sans résultat depuis plus d'une heure…. Et soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, une voix murmura dans son crâne.

 **« Laisses-moi faire »**

« toi !» pensa alors Maria. « ça plus de deux mois que tu ne me parles plus, j'ai cru que tu étais redevenu normal » fit elle avec ironie

 **« Tu veux monter ce balais ou pas ? Histoire de leur montrer ce que tu vaux…ce sorcier s'attend à ce qu'aucun d'entre vous ne réussisse, il veut tous vous humilier »**

« qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? »

 **« Juste considérer ton balais comme une baguette magique, c'est pas sorcier… »** Ironisa la baguette

« Stupide bout de bois ! »

Mais elle fit tout de même ce qu'on lui conseilla. Elle empoigna le balai et lui insuffla directement de la magie. Au début, il ne se passa rien. Le balais au manche de chêne et aux brindilles de saule commencèrent à frétiller et une impressionnante aura magique s'échappa du balais jusqu'à geler une partie du sol. Puis le balai commença à se teinter légèrement de noir et à se métamorphoser. Le manche se fonça et devint plus souple tout en restant rigide, les brindilles du balais se transformèrent en ronces d'argent dont certains vinrent s'enrouler autour du balais. Une lanterne est même apparue sur le devant sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi… et il y avait même une selle pour s'asseoir. Son balai s'était complètement métamorphosé.

Toutes les premières années regardèrent son balai, ébahis.

La girouette étouffa vite son mécontentement et le remplaça par un sourire factice.

\- Mes félicitations miss Grey… 30 points pour Serpentard. Cela vaut bien toutes les louanges. Vous avez réussi à façonner votre propre balais jusqu'à la brindille, c'est un effort admirable ! Vous devez bien être la première de votre âge à réaliser un tel exploit. C'est prodigieux.

\- Monsieur ! fit alors Eole. Si vous saviez que c'était impossible, pourquoi nous faire faire tout cela ?

\- Pourquoi cela miss Black ? N'est-ce pas évident ? Pour renforcer votre magie. Faire circuler la magie vers des objets inanimés est un des meilleurs moyens connus pour progresser. La baguette magique sert à amplifier vos pouvoirs, mais c'est vous qui avez le don de magie et même sans baguette. Miss Grey, fit le professeur d'une voix doucereuse, puisque vous êtes la première à réussir l'exercice, pourquoi ne pas tenter de voler un peu ? Vous m'avez l'air extrêmement talentueuse.

Ces mots firent enrager la majeure partie de ses groupies qui fixaient Maria comme si elles voulaient la tuer, ça devait bien l'arranger non ?

Maria enfourcha son balai et exigea qu'il vole. Aussitôt, l'objet s'éleva lentement dans les airs et elle commença à faire des cercles autour du groupe. Elle était très confortablement installée mais voyait à peine ses amis qui semblaient bien petits de là-haut.

Elle entendit lagirouette lui dire de redescendre, ce qu'elle fit sans se rendre compte qu'elle était sur le chemin d'un cognard fou lâché par on ne sait qui.

\- Maria attention ! s'écria Diane

Trop tard. Le cognard frappa brutalement le balai et les projeta droit vers les murs du château.

Un drame survint.

 **A suivre…**

 **Singultum : donner le hoquet à la cible. Nécessite un contresort pour arrêter les effets.**

 **.**

 **Pour Drou : Salut ! Merci de continuer à me suivre et à passer dire bonjour : ). Il va y avoir un peu de Quiditch sur les prochains chapitres. J'espère que ça palpitera un peu.**

 **Pour Shadow : Dippet va avoir de l'importance, mais davantage dans les années qui suivront. Quant à Weta l'espionne… Ca suit son cours…Elle sera de tous les complots.**


	48. Un nouveau talent

**Chapitre 47 : Un nouveau talent**

Tom fut rapidement conduit à l'infirmerie par Malfoy. Et bien que les deux garçons eurent énormément de mal à s'apprécier, à ce moment précis ils gardèrent bien de se piquer l'un l'autre car la Sacerdoce veillait au grain. Au bout de cinq minutes elle revint avec une potion anti migraine et lança un épiskey à Tom pour soigner son nez.

\- Bois cette potion et reposes toi jusqu'au diner. Ça devrait aller après.

\- Je vous remercie professeur. Fit il de son plus charmant sourire.

\- … enfant stupide.

Son sourire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Tom regarda le plafond, blasé. Dumbledore, Lagirouette, Black et Sacerdoce. La liste des professeurs qui ne tombaient pas sous son charme s'alongeait… Et c'était pas faute d'essayer d'être gentil et serviable.

\- Eh ! Je te parle

\- Tu ne vois pas que j'ai mal au crâne et que j'ai besoin de me reposer ? Tu n'as plus besoin de rester, retournes en cours. Fit Froidement Jedusor à Malfoy

\- Ah oui ? Je vais te dire une chose … Je ne t'aime pas. Je te supporte !

\- Pff ! Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es bavard, ennuyeux, insipide et vantard. Tu te caches derrière ton père dès que tu as un problème, tu ne fais rien par toi-même.

\- Tout ça n'est que le point de vu d'un presque moldu. Railla Abraxas. Que voudrais tu que je fasse en tant que sang pur ? Jouer les elfes de maison ? Tu es le seul de notre groupe à être inférieur. Et la seule raison pour laquelle on t'a intégré au groupe c'est pour faire plaisir à Grey.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Maria est belle et intelligente, et si tu n'étais pas là je suis certain qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup ma compagnie. A la soirée du nouvel an nous avons valsé en étant synchrone, ce n'est pas rien ! Cela veut même tout dire !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre voyons.

Mais qu'est qu'il nous sortait cet abrutit ?

\- Et en plus mon père prépare le terrain pour un mariage. Nous pourrions très bien être fiancés avant la fin de l'année ! Alors cesse de l'importuner et arrête de faire semblant d'être son ami, vous n'êtes pas du même monde. Le snoba t'il.

\- Toi… ce soir à l'orée de la forêt, vers minuit. On règlera nos comptes là-bas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ? Jedusor est là pour se reposer, pas pour papoter gaiement. Fit froidement Sacerdoce en revenant voir ce qui se passait. Sortez d'ici Malfoy et laissez les patients se reposer !

Malfoy jeta un dernier regard à Jedusor avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ce soir, ils tireraient au clair tous les non-dits et s'affronteraient pour de bon sans rien regretter, pour l'honneur. Malfoy commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Maria et refusait que Tom continue à s'approcher d'elle et à lui parler. Elle était un sang pur et lui un sang de bourbe. Et il détestait la façon dont Jedusor la couvait du regard… il lui ferait définitivement baisser les yeux en lui faisant comprendre la différence flagrante qu'il y avait entre eux.

 **…**

Maria ferma les yeux, les mains fermement accrochées au balai, ce qui l'empêchait de trembler. Elle avait peur de tomber et de mourir aussi stupidement à cause d'un vulgaire cognard.

\- Maria ! Maria ! Tu vas bien ?!

Il s'agissait de Diane. Elle était avec Eole et Ophion, sans compter Avery. Maria risqua un regard vers eux puis vers le mur derrière elle. Elle en eut des sueurs froides. Le balai avait stoppé l'impact grâce aux ronces qui s'encastrèrent dans le mur de granit.

Mais elle était à plus de trente mètres du sol…

\- Attention Maria ! Il revient !

Et en effet, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit le cognard revenir et s'acharner sur elle… Bordel de merde ! Il devait être enchanté. Qu'attendait le prof pour agir ?! Il pouvait désenchanter cet objet, c'était largement dans ses capacités…

Ah oui… il voulait la tuer. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé ? Se donner en spectacle devant ses groupies adorées ? Elle grinça des dents et se désencastra du mur. Elle se mit à prendre de la vitesse pour semer le cognard qui continuait à la suivre. Et elle n'était pas assez bonne en sortilèges pour réussir à le viser à cette vitesse.

C'est alors qu'elle eut une pensée sordide. Si elle rasait de près les fans girl de ce bellâtre, alors il y avait de fortes chantes qu'elles soient en danger non ? Assez pour qu'il annule son sort. Elle pourrait prétendre avoir perdu le contrôle du balai, que ça nécessitait trop d'énergie… Alors brusquement, elle fit un piquet droit sur elles et le cognard suivit..

…

Cassius Rowle et certains membres de l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentard passèrent par le terrain d'entrainement pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quiditch. Sur le chemin, ils assistèrent à cette scène stupéfiante et irréaliste…

\- Eh les gars… pincez moi où je rêve…C'est pas Grey là-haut, poursuivie par un cognard ?

\- Ça se pourrait… Répondit Brutus. Elle a l'air de galérer sur son balais, elle ne se tient pas correctement…

\- N'empêche, ce n'était pas les premières leçons pratiques aujourd'hui ? Fit leur camarade

\- Travers…t'es sur de toi ?! s'énerva Brutus. Qu'est ce qu'on fait capitaine ? Il faut l'aider. Elle pourrait finir gravement blessée..

\- Tiens tiens…depuis que je te connais, je ne t'avais jamais vu t'inquiéter pour une personne autre que toi-même. C'est suspect.

\- Par les frusques de Merlin ! Ma responsable légale vient d'obtenir sa garde, nous sommes obligés de nous côtoyer et de veiller sur l'autre. Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange à cela ? Grogna t'il

\- Rien. C'est juste que pour une terreur de serpentard, tu es très sage ces temps-ci… Oh ! Mais regardez, il semblerait qu'un de nos premières années ait un plan astucieux pour régler le problème…

En effet, il se trouvait qu'Ophion et Avery aient mis la main sur le reste de la boite de jeu.

\- Julius…fit Ophion de manière incertaine. Tu es sur de toi ? Je dois vraiment lâcher ce cognard vers toi ?

\- Oui. Et assez vite pour que je puisse le frapper dans le bon angle.

\- Et…tu as déjà fait ça ?

\- Avec une balle de baseball.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Laisses tomber et fait ce que je te dis. Ordonna Avery. Ça m'énerve de me répéter alors que Grey est en danger. Libère le !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Plus haut, Maria continuait dangereusement d'éviter le cognard et les élèves qui couraient pour éviter de se faire percuter. Et au moment où Maria tenta de prendre de la hauteur et que le cognard monta à son tour, il se fit percuter par un autre cognard et les deux explosèrent en plein vol. Quelques échardes de bois vinrent érafler le visage de Maria mais elle parvint à se poser au moment précis où Anoir Black arriva en courant, laissant ses élèves en étude le temps de comprendre d'où venait un tel raffut.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!

Maria était encore enlacée par ses amies, sous le choc lorsque le professeur Black arriva. Ce dernier, manifestement très en colère exigea qu'on répondre à ses questions et surtout pourquoi et alors qu'il aurait pu régler le problème, lagirouette n'avait rien fait.

\- C'est que le cognard nous a tous surpris…. J'ignore qui l'a lâché et comment une chose aussi dangereuse a pu arriver. J'espère que personne d'autre n'a été blessé… fit il en se tournant vers ses groupies.

\- C'est déjà trop à mon gout. Je pense que ce cours devrait prendre fin avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne finisse avec de graves blessures. Nous allons conduire Grey à l'infirmerie.

Le groupe d'amis virent Maria partir avec les deux professeurs tandis que des filles pestaient dans leurs coins, disant que Grey n'arrêtait pas de s'attirer des ennuis et que c'était épuisant à la longue. Alors que Diane et les autres allaient entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils se firent interpeler par le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de leur maison, Cassius Rowle. Ce dernier s'adressa à Avery, très impressionné :

\- Tu as un vrai don pour frapper juste. Tu es peut être jeune, mais tu as ce qu'il faut pour devenir un des batteurs de notre équipe. Les tests de sélections sont ce weekend, passes et tente le coup.

\- Mais… fit soudain Avery gêné. Je ne suis qu'un premier année c'est…

\- Personne n'est plus opportuniste que Slugorn. S'il sent que notre équipe peut gagner, alors il approuvera ta candidature. Ne nous déçois pas.

C'est alors qu'ils virent Rowle partir en se dandinant majestueusement comme s'il était déjà khalife à la place du khalife.

\- Mais c'est qu'il se pavane en plus… ricana Ophion

\- Arrêtes, il pourrait t'entendre… répliqua Avery

\- En tout cas, ça c'est une occasion en or… fit Eole. Etre joueur de Quiditch en première année… apparemment ça fait belle lurette que ça n'était pas arrivé. Tu devrais saisir cette oportunité.

\- Hum…je ne sais pas trop. Et puis on va bientôt crouler sous les devoirs.

\- Arrêtes…de nous quatre c'est toi le meilleur élève. Tu es toujours si discret d'habitude…Etre au centre de l'attention te fera du bien ! fit Ophion en lui faisant une accolade amicale

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas pour attirer l'attention que j'aidé Maria.

\- Elle est saine et sauve, tu vas peut être devenir batteur et la maison serpentard a gagné trente points. Si c'est pas une bonne journée dis-moi ce que c'est…

\- Rentrons, il reste un peu de temps avant le repas. Si on s'y mets tous ensemble peut être qu'on aura un début de piste pour le devoir de Rincevent sur les propriétés du sang de sirène…

\- Tu rêves….

 **…**

Au moment où Maria entra dans l'infirmerie et referma la porte derrière elle, Anoir lança un **assourdiato** et plaqua Lagirouette contre le mur. Celui-ci poussa un cri étranglé, surprit par autant de force si bien dissimulée. Le bellâtre tout juste âgé de la trentaine tenta de se débattre, mais il se prit un violent coup de poings dans le ventre qui le plia en deux et qui le fit glisser contre le mur. Le souffle court, il s'essuya les commissures des lèvres qui étaient maculées de sang et croisa durant un bref instant le regard fou du directeur de Serdaigle.

Il eut peur.

Pour satisfaire les exigences de cette fille, il était allé très loin. Trop loin. Mais même s'il le regrettait, on souhaiterait sa mort dans les deux cas.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, c'est-à-dire sortir sa baguette, Anoir fit calmement, toujours protégé par l'assourdiato :

\- Je suis certain que tu aurais tout fait pour transplaner, n'est-ce pas Lagirouette ?

\- Mais qu'est ce … les violences sont interdites dans…

\- La ferme ! Je suis le petit fils de l'ancien directeur, le professeur Dipet a été mon chef de maison et m'a toujours eu à la bonne. Quoi que je fasse, il me couvrira, surtout lorsqu'il apprendra que je me suis débarrassé d'un sorcier de la pire espèce qui n'a absolument pas le droit d'être dans une école pleine d'enfants !

Il fallut moins d'une seconde à Lagirouette pour comprendre. Et ce dernier tenta de s'enfuir mais se prit un retentus et chuta violement au sol dans sa pitoyable fuite. Ce dernier se fit trainer avec horreur jusqu'à une pièce sombre que Black se fit un malin plaisir de fermer à double voir triple tour de sortilèges très puissant et difficilement brisables. Histoire d'avoir la paix. Il assit notre charmant bellâtre sur une chaise et usa sur lui du même sortilège qu'usa Grindelwald lors de leur dernière rencontre, il apprenait de ses erreurs, lui.

\- **Dolocorda**.

Tels des serpents, les cordes magiques sortant de sa baguette s'enroulèrent autour de la cible qui se débattait comme un beau diable et qui n'en souffrit que d'autant plus.

\- Plus tu te débattras, plus tu souffriras. Et pour avoir expérimenté ce sort, j'en sais quelque chose.

\- Enfoiré ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!

\- A moi ? Rien. Mais tu t'en ai pris à la mauvaise personne. En tentant de la tuer encore et encore entre les murs de cette école. Tu croyais vraiment t'en sortir sans être inquiété ? Qu'on était des imbéciles heureux aveugles ?! On n'est pas des français, nous ! Tu nous as crus naïf et manipulables ? A ton tour de douiller !

 **… A suivre**

 **Retentus : maléfice du croche-pied.**

 ** **Dolocorda : entraves lv 4. Entrave et fait souffrir la cible si celle-ci tente de s'enfuir.****

 ** **Assourdiato : crée une bulle insonorisée autour du lanceur****

 ** **.****

 **Pour Shadow : Salut ! Si c'est de roussette, c'est que c'est un grand cru. J'ai lu sa fanfic one piece elle était vraiment géniale. Et pour le cognard, je pense que tu as ta réponse désormais.**

 **Pour Drou : Mais de rien. Si tu veux une idée de ce qu'il se passera ensuite, j'ai rafraichi la table des matières et ai fait un plan de ce qu'il pourrait se passer lors de la deuxième année, jusqu'au centième chapitre.**


	49. Règlement de compte

**Chapitre 48 : Règlement de compte**

Qu'est que ce cela faisait d'appeler à l'aide et de savoir pertinemment que personne ne viendra vous sauver ? D'être une victime incapable de se défendre face à un agresseur rodé qui savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, frappant exactement au bon endroit pour faire mal, jusqu'à ce que votre visage ne devienne qu'une bouille informe, respirante et tremblante, prisonnière de la douleur et de l'horreur. Vu toutes les sévices qu'il avait subi, il pouvait difficilement croire que ce si irréprochable aventurier et écrivain à succès, ce théoricien et directeur de la maison des Serdaigles ne soit qu'un homme bien. Pas possible !

Lagirouette cracha sa dernière dent et manqua de s'étouffer avec son propre sang. Il convulsait, fermement prisonnier de l'impitoyable dolocorda assis sur une chaise au milieu d'une pièce vide et complètement insonorisée. Les hurlements de Lagirouette se répercutaient contre les murs à cause de la résonnance.

Black le regarda impassible, les bras croisés.

Lorsqu'il sentit que Lagirouette allait y passer, il le soigna impitoyablement, effaça ses souvenirs et recommença. Plusieurs fois. On ne pouvait modifier le temps, mais il avait trouvé le moyen de le dupliquer grâce à un retourneur de temps qu'il avait toujours sur lui, du coup, même en remontant le temps, il put arriver à son objectif qui était de détruire cet homme mentalement, sans courir le risque de se retrouver à Azkaban alors qu'il avait rendu service à la communauté.

Etape une : tabasser à mort.

Etape deux : soigner

Etape trois : l'oublietter

Etape quatre : se soigner les mains.

Etape cinq : retourner le temps.

Il avait lu un livre d'un célèbre théoricien de la mémoire, le professeur Philotes Goyle qui avait fait des études sur la question. Comment influencer durablement les souvenirs d'un sorcier, comment affecter la mémoire avec l'aide d'une pensive ou non… en bref, ça concernait aussi des techniques de lavage de cerveaux entre autre…. Les théoriciens ne sont pas tous des gens bien, mais qu'importe.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! je… fit ce dernier en crachant du sang

\- Et à quoi bon l'expliquer… tu oublieras tout, très vite. Et qu'importe les moyens que tu utiliseras, personne ne pourra te rendre ce que tu auras oublié. Mais très bien… j'ai hâte de voir comment tu réagiras lorsque tu comprendras. Je sais tout. Vois-tu, je suis allé à ton ancien club, à Paris. Je suis même allé à beauxbatons pour consulter les archives et pour découvrir qui tu étais vraiment, Martial, non, Charles Lagirouette. Ainsi, j'ai appris que ton frère, le vrai Martial est mort lors d'un entrainement de Quiditch qui a mal tourné au milieu de l'atlantique et dont personne ne retrouva le corps. C'est ainsi que le frère cadet, le pas très net Charles prit sa place et fit oublier à tous que le frère était mort, pour profiter de tout y compris de sa fortune. Car vos parents vous ont déshérité n'est-ce pas ? Pour de multiples viols à Beauxbattons et pour avoir poussé des filles au suicide !

\- … il n'osa rien dire, pétrifié.

\- Ça vous aurait valu un allé simple pour le mont saint Michel non ? Et selon les lois Françaises, comme noblesse oblige, un noble qui commet un délit est puni encore plus sévèrement que les autres puisqu'ils doivent donner l'exemple. Pour un viol, c'est la peine de mort chez vous non ?

A ces mots il se délecta du visage horrifié de Lagirouette, mis à nu et découvert pour ce qu'il est vraiment, un imposteur et pire encore.

\- Alors je suppose que lorsque vous avez voulu retourner à beauxbattons pour enseigner vous êtes retombé dans vos travers et que c'est comme ça que cette grey a pu vous utiliser en vous menaçant de tout dire à tout le monde. Car une suspicion de viol ou de harcèlement sexuel, ça peut mener très loin.

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi donc !

\- Du coup, elle vous a ordonné d'aller à Poudlard et de tuer Maria Grey. Elle s'est servie de l'être pathétique et sale que vous êtes pour faire son sale boulot. Elle est sacrément futée cette gamine. Mais des gens sont morts pour rien… Cassandre Rosier et Mémétios Mulciber qui voulaient juste vivre heureux à deux….Gamma Grenngrass et son frère devenu fou… Tant de destins ont été brisés. Tout ça est bien brouillon selon moi… Surtout l'assassinat de Ménétios Mulciber !

\- Tu n'as pas de preuve !

\- La ferme ! fit Black en lui défonçant la mâchoire d'un bruit sourd. J'ai les preuves. Comme par exemple ce poil de cul que tu as laissé trainé dans ta chambre… figure toi qu'il est compatible avec le cheveu retrouvé au magenmagot lors de l'assassinat de Mulciber.

\- Ça ne prouve rien, j'y étais à ce procès !

\- Mais tu n'as pas signé la fiche de présence remise par les huissiers. Et c'est une plume que j'ai trouvé, une plume que tu as perdu lorsque tu t'es transformé en Animagus pour fuir ! Mais…maintenant que je sais tout… une chose me chiffonne… où te procures-tu en sang de détraqueurs ? C'est un article interdit de catégorie A. On ne peut pas en trouver en Angleterre… d'où ça vient ? Ce sont les Grey qui te fournissent ?

\- …

\- De toute façon je le saurais bien à un moment donné. **Légilimens** !

 **…**

Maria se faisait soigner par Ictus Sacerdoce qui n'arrêtait pas de tenter de lui faire la conversation alors qu'elle ne disait pas un mot. Cette fois ci on avait voulu la tuer à l'aide d'un cognard enchanté. Une chute et elle aurait fini comme une tomate écrasée, en bouillie.

\- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer en cours de vol pour abimer ce beau visage, hein ? Demanda Ictus d'une voix amicale.

\- J'ai percuté un mur. Répondit-elle machinalement. J'ai fait preuve d'inattention, ça aurait pu me couter la vie.

\- Dans tous les cas, on va te garder en observation quelques heures pour voir s'il n'y a pas de commotion et le temps que l'essence de dictame agisse.

Après ça il la laissa seule, assise sur un lit en laiton blanc, le même que les autres, vides pour la plupart… au fond près de l'office et de la salle d'opération, il y avait ce gars de serdaigle qui s'était fait avoir par peeves, ça faisait trois jours qu'il était en état de choc, à peine s'il mangeait… de l'autre côté on avait cette gryffondor, Leonie Prevett et ce qui est arrivé en cours de botanique le jour où un sumac vénéneux magique lui cracha dessus. Elle est couverte de pustules depuis et on la garde en quarantaine le temps qu'elle ne soit plus contagieuse. Et puis, il y avait….

\- Jedusor…

\- Salut. Lui répondit-il grognon.

Pas étonnant que l'ambiance soit tendue…

\- C'est vrai que tu t'es pris un coup à la tête en cours de vol… fit elle moqueuse

\- Et toi tu t'es fait défigurer à ce que je vois… répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Les deux se mirent à ricaner.

\- Au moins ça me dispense de ce cours jusqu'au diner. J'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper, moi… fit cette dernière en baillant élégamment.

\- Tu dors mal ?

\- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? Disons que je lis trop la nuit… je me passionne pour les runes anciennes actuellement.

\- La matière du professeur Black. Fit-il sombrement.

\- Et alors ? C'est l'écriture qu'on utilisait il y a mille ans voir plus. Le passé ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- C'est plutôt l'avenir qui m'intéresse, mon avenir.

\- Egocentrique va.

\- Je suis un Serpentard.

\- Eh bien bonne nuit, monsieur le Serpentard…railla-t-elle en se tournant pour mieux faire un somme.

\- Attends !

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Malfoy ?

\- Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait cet abrutit ? J'espère qu'il évitera de trop m'adresser la parole ce soir ou je le noie dans la soupière !

Tom se mit à sourire en coin, rassuré. Il était clair qu'elle ne s'intéressait absolument pas au fils du ministre et le prenait même pour un boulet. Pour le coup, il s'endormit lui aussi, content de ne pas s'être trompé sur Maria Grey. Comment pourrait-elle fréquenter quelqu'un comme ce vil flatteur ignorant ? Le sang ne faisait pas tout dans la vie.

Lorsque Lupus retourna à l'infirmerie et vit ces deux-là endormis, elle demanda à son frère s'il ne leur avait donné de potion sans sommeil. Ce dernier hocha les épaules et retourna travailler, de virulentes pustules l'attendaient.

 **…**

A peine avant l'heure du Diner, Anoir Black trouva toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Le sang de détraqueur venait bien de leur ile, d'Ecosse pour être plus précis. Et c'était une recette maison des Grey. Il devrait en étudier la composition dans le futur. Mais avant cela, il lança un dernier **oubliettes** à Lagirouette qui ne serait bientôt plus distinguer le nord du sud. En répétant le cycle violence puis effacement de mémoire, déjà, il s'était bien défoulé, mais surtout, il avait créé une sorte de vide psychologique chez sa victime. Car son corps va s'en souvenir, tel une douleur fantôme qui le suivra à vie, bien qu'il doute qu'elle soit longue. Et en plus de ça, il avait réservé une petite surprise à cette gamine de Beauxbatons. On lui en dira des nouvelles…

Il quitta la pièce et se cacha lorsqu'il vit Lagirouette ressortir, bien incapable de savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à se rendre dans un tel placard à balais. Il n'avait pas idée de comment allait se dérouler sa fin à Poudlard. Tout était d'ores et déjà calculé, ne restait plus que la touche finale, le plan que Grey avait concocté pour virer Lagirouette de l'école…

 **…**

\- J'y crois pas ! Et j'ai loupé ça ? Fit Malfoy au diner. C'est fou !

\- C'est surtout la frappe d'Avery qui fut complètement folle si tu vois ce que je veux dire… rajouta Ophion. C'est le héros de la journée et peut être le futur batteur de notre équipe !

\- Arrêtes… fit Avery, gêné. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial…

\- Et il est modeste… et toi Maria, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le groupe cessa de manger, en attendant sa réponse. Maria qui était en train de découper sa viande avec précision dut cesser son geste en soupirant. Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de son avis sur tout ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en partie à cause de nous, la maison serpentard est regardée de haut. Personne n'ose le dire, mais c'est nous qui avons fait perdre le plus de points depuis le début de l'année. Personne ne nous critique car nous sommes de très bons élèves et qu'on a un fils de ministre dans le groupe. Mais pensez-y… En début d'année, malfoy a fait débuter une guerre avec les Gryffondor et ça nous a fait perdre plus de trois cent points. Et puis chacun d'entre nous a fait perdre à la maison entre trente et cent points. Je sais que si les serpentards gagnent une partie de Quiditch, ça peut rapporter des points de maison, pas mal. Alors si Avery peut aider à éponger nos dettes et qu'on essaie de faire profil bas un moment, peut être que la situation pourra s'arranger…

\- Hum…. C'est pas faux. Fit Malfoy. On devrait essayer.

Sauf qu'il n'a absolument rien écouté du tout. On raconte que le soir même, il s'est fait surprendre par Candelabre à l'orée de la foret aux alentours de minuit. Il clamait que Jedusor l'avait attiré là-bas pour un duel. Mais ce dernier dormait tranquillement dans le dortoir, le sourire aux lèvres.

La maison Serpentard perdit de nouveau cinquante points.

 **A suivre…**

 **Essence de dictame : potion de haut niveau qui soigne les plaies mineures à majeures.**

 **.**

 **Pour Shadow : Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Tom s'est pris un balai en pleine tête et Lagirouette a dit à Malfoy d'accompagner Tom à l'infirmerie. Du coup, malfoy a décidé de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur car il ne supporte pas que Maria fréquente Jedusor. Et pendant ce temps-là, elle manque de se faire percuter par le cogneur et se fait sauver par la frappe spectaculaire d'Avery qui lui vaut potentiellement une place dans l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentard.**

 **Pour Drou : les noms de chapitre c'est un chemin que je trace et ils m'aident à résumer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si j'oublie. Mais ça peut bouger. Disons que chaque année, on a des choses importantes qui se passent et tout le reste peut être associé à du remplissage ou à des histoires annexes. L'important en deuxième année, c'est que Jedusor découvre qu'il est l'héritier des Serpentards et c'est à partir de là que ses recherches vont débuter pour chercher d'où il vient. Chaque année, il se passe un truc d'important, en troisième année c'est la mort de mimi geignarde et le renvoi d'hagrid, en quatrième année c'est l'assassinat des jedusor et des gaunt, en cinquième année la création du premier cercle des mangemorts, en sixième année la création de son premier horcruxe… en se basant sur la vie de voldemort, on peut dresser assez vite ce qu'il se passera à Poudlard. Le souci, c'est ce qu'il se passera après et pendant pour Maria Grey. Parce que l'histoire de Maria Grey, son combat face aux Grey, son ascension fulgurante, ses complots et machinations… et le fait qu'à chaque étape une personne de plus veuille la tuer… jusqu'où tout cela finira t'il ? **


	50. Serpentard contre Gryfondor

**Chapitre 49 : Serpentard contre Gryfondor**

Déjà mi-mars.

On en était au quatrième match de Quitditch de l'année opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard.

La dernière partie qui opposa les deux équipes se termina par la cuisante défaite de Serpentard, 170 à 160 pour Gryfondor, ces derniers ayant réussi à attraper de justesse le vif d'or. Les verts et argents ont encore le gout de la défaite dans la bouche et toute la maison et leurs supporters sont là pour encourager leur équipe, Maria compris.

Ils étaient assis à une tribune au sommet d'une des nombreuses tours de bois pour assister à l'évènement. En mars, l'air était encore assez frais, même glacial. Et à 14h il faisait très sombre à cause de tous ces nuages qui empêchaient les rayons de soleil de passer. Il ne pleuvait pas encore, mais c'était une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive.

\- Tu es en train de lire les règles du Quiditch ? Fit Diane, étonnée.

\- Non…sérieux ? Mais de quelle planète tu viens ? Demanda alors Ophion en s'esclaffant. C'est pas possible… même Jedusor sait jouer au Quiditch, pas vrai ?

Ce dernier les ignora royalement. Pourquoi jouerait-il à un jeu aussi puéril que dangereux ?

\- Dans le pays d'où je viens, le sport national sorcier, c'est le baseball. Mais il nous arrive de jouer au Quodpot.

Le Quodpot est un jeu d'origine américaine où les joueurs utilisent des balais volants. Il s'agit d'une variante du Quidditch basée sur les propriétés d'une balle explosive nommée Quod. Le Quodpot oppose deux équipes de onze joueurs. On lance le Quod d'une équipe à l'autre en essayant de le jeter dans le pot, placé à l'extrémité, avant qu'il n'explose. Tout joueur qui se trouve en possession du Quod au moment où celui-ci explose doit quitter le terrain. Une fois le Quod jeté dans le pot par un joueur, ce dernier fait gagner un point à son équipe et un nouveau Quod est mis en jeu.

\- Un vrai jeu de barbare… soupira Eole.

\- Je préfère jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Mais c'est tout aussi violent.

\- Pff…Et Abraxas, il ne vient pas ?

\- Il est avec son père, dans les tribunes VIP. Le ministre est un fan de Quiditch. Répondit simplement Ophion.

\- Mouais….Ah ! Ça va commencer.

 **« Bienvenue au quatrième match de la saison qui verra s'opposer les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Je suis votre fidèle commentatrice, Weta Knut ! Et je vous promets du spectacle ! »**

\- Elle s'occupe aussi de ça ?

\- Tu ne le savais pas ? Bereta Willow a avalé une dragée surprise de Bertie crochue au piment. Elle est dans l'incapacité de présenter les évènements alors c'est Weta qui s'en charge. Au moins on aura une supportrice dans le carré VIP. C'est de là-haut qu'elle compte les points et commente les actions.

\- Je vois…c'est tout de même étrange.

Elle savait de source sure que les dragées surprise ne contenaient pas de piments, elle aurait trafiqué sa boite ? Ça ne la regardait pas plus que ça après tout…

En effet, on voyait les deux équipes sortir des tours habillés de leurs tenues de jeu aux couleurs de leur maison, balais à la main. Maria regarda l'équipe de sa maison avancer vers le milieu du terrain alors que l'équipe Gryffondor en faisait de même. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte d'à quel point leur ami semblait petit comparé aux autres serpentard. Le capitaine, Cassius Rowle, nommé le chapardeur car il parvenait à voler le souafle à pratiquement n'importe qui et à créer des opportunités pour marquer, il était en quatrième année et regardait son homologue Argus Weasley d'un air cruel et revanchard. Il n'avait pas oublié leur dernier match et la manière dont il s'était terminé. Derrière lui, il y avait le deuxième poursuiveur de Serpentard, Hugues Travers, le boomerang. Ses virages avaient le don de déstabiliser ses victimes qui finissaient souvent par faire des chutes assez graves. Puis la troisième poursuiveuse, Amélia Stuart, celle qu'on surnommait la chipie des Highlands pour ses incroyables feintes teintés de ruse. S'en suivit le gardien Donacien Ricdell, la forteresse. Certains clubs suivaient sa progression avec beaucoup d'intérêt en particulier les Flèches d'Appleby. Puis l'attrapeuse de l'équipe, Julia Carrow, une cinquième année à l'air fourbe et revêche. Et pour terminer, les deux batteurs de l'équipe, Brutus Lestrange et Julius Avery. Ils sortirent des tribunes et se mirent à voler tout autour du terrain pour saluer la foule.

Maria vit ses amis applaudir. Mais elle était crispée. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de blessés. Après avoir fait quelques tours de plus, acclamés par le reste de l'école, le groupe se mit à marcher jusqu'à l'arbitre, Lagirouette dont les trais étaient creusés et son regard hagard. L'équipe de Gryffondor en fit autant, mené par leur capitaine, Argus Weasley qui semblait autant vouloir en découdre que Cassius Rowle.

Le terrain de Quidditch a la forme d'un ovale de cent cinquante-deux mètres de longueur pour cinquante-cinq mètres de largeur. Au centre du terrain est tracé un petit cercle d'environ soixante centimètres de diamètre. C'est là que les joueurs se mirent en position. A part les gardien qui restaient dans leurs zones à protéger les aneaux, en retrait. Les deux attrapeurs étant au-dessus des autres, trois mètres plus haut, en arc de cercle.

\- Alors Weasley ? Prêt à te battre ?

\- Je suis prêt à montrer à tout le monde ce que je vaux face à toi et à ton équipe de croque morts.

\- Ha ! Et toi alors ? A ce qu'on dit, trois des membres de ton équipe ont dû être remplacés parce que Candelabre les auraient surprit là où ils n'auraient pas dus se trouver. Difficile de jouer avec une équipe construite sur le tas… et je te promets que mon nouveau batteur va tous vous sortir du terrain, ça être drôle !

\- Ne rêve pas ! On t'aura à l'usure, Rowle ! s'écria Londubat, un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse.

\- Garde tes cris pour pleurer ta défaite, la mauviette ! railla Carrow. Cette fois, le vif d'or sera à moi.

\- J'en doute fortement. Intervint un autre.

\- Potter. Tu peux être certain que j'aurais ma revanche, tu peux en être sûr !

 **« Monsieur Lagirouette s'avance sur le terrain pour le coup d'envoi »**

A ces mots, Maria entendit une ovation féminine générale qui la glaça de dégout. Des tribunes, elle le vit s'avancer maladroitement et commencer à ouvrir la boite.

\- Ça suffit ! Fit alors Lagirouette. J'attends de vous de la retenue et du fair play. De la part de chacun d'entre vous.

D'un coup vif de baguette magique, il fit sortir les cognards, puis le vif d'or qui se mit à tourner autour des attrapeurs avant de disparaitre à très grande vitesse autour du terrain.

 **« Je vous rappelle que le vif d'or fait gagner 150 points, l'attrapeur qui attrape le vif d'or met fin au match. Le souafle est libéré et le match commence !** »

Et la mêlée débuta.

Rowle, Stuart et Travers face à Longdubas, Dolovan et Perkins. La lutte pour le souafle fut acharnée et le premier à attraper ce dernier fut sans surprise Cassius Rowle qui esquiva brillamment toutes les tentatives de sabordage Gryffondor en utilisant l'attaque en faucon qui ne laissa aucune chance à Weasley lorsqu'un cognard fut envoyé droit sur lui et qu'il dut esquiver afin d'éviter un choc violent.

 **« Et 10 points pour Serpentard ! Félicitons les poursuiveurs de serpentard pour leur attaque en faucon qui est une de leurs spécialités. Une bonne attaque pour une excellente défense ! Voyons ce que les rouges et or ont à proposer face à cela ! »**

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Gryfondor d'être en opportunité de tir. Mais Dolovan rata sa feinte qui fut stoppée par Ricdell qui la renvoya vers Stuart avec son balai. Les deux joueurs se regardèrent avec animosité avant de poursuivre la partie. Mais Stuart faillit se faire prendre à revers et se faire voler le souafle par Perkins et Londubat, mais Perkins se fit avoir par Lestrange qui lui envoya un cognard droit vers son manche à balais qui explosa et le fit tomber au sol, inconscient. Son air de vicieux dégouta les autres Gryfondor qui voulurent se venger mais ils en oublièrent Stuart qui marqua in extrémis face au capitaine de l'équipe de Gryfondor, Argus Weasley.

 **« Et 20 points pour Serpentard !** »

\- Ils ont l'air vraiment fort. Fit soudain Maria en les observant.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Fit distraitement Diane. Ils se sont tous entrainés plus dur que n'importe qui d'autre dans l'espoir d'être remarqué par de grandes équipes européennes. Mais c'est mon frère qui…

Maria mit sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, en signe de réconfort. Cette dernière tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots, en vain. Le Quiditch lui rappelait trop son frère disparu et réveillait en elle des blessures qu'il aurait mieux valu endormir.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on descende ?

Diane acquiesça en silence et en dix minutes ils quittèrent le terrain. Elle resta quelques minutes à soutenir son amie qui pleurait et à l'écouter, la rassurer, jusqu'au moment où cette dernière se sentit assez forte pour regagner le dortoir. Maria lui déconseilla de rester seule, que les Sacerdoces pouvaient écouter et donner de bons conseils. Elle la remercia et partit en direction du château.

Lorsque Maria retourna dans les tribunes, plus d'une demi-heure s'était écoulée.

\- Où en sommes-nous ?

\- 90 à 30 pour les Serpentards évidemment. Fit Ophion rivé sur le match. Tu aurais dû voir Rowle, c'est la star de ce match. Ce diable est parvenu à effectuer une fourberie de Finbourgh c'était juste …Whaou ! A part ça, Weasley et Perkins sont out, Lestrange aussi, il s'est fait avoir par une double frappe de cognards qui lui ont cassés le bras. Le match risque de se terminer en combat d'attrapeurs.

\- Mais si l'un d'entre eux arrive à attraper le vif d'or, alors ce sera un gain de 150 points pour la maison gagnante.

\- Justement, Henry Potter est le meilleur attrapeur de l'école, je doute que Carrow puisse lui tenir tête. La seule chance que nous ayons, c'est de marquer plus de cent cinquante points et espérer y arriver avant que Potter n'attrape le vif d'or.

\- Gagner du temps hein ? Et toi Tom, tu en penses quoi ?

Ce dernier referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire, sous le choc général.

\- Attends mec…t'étais pas en train de suivre le match ? Notre équipe se bat de toutes ses forces face aux Gryffondor ! s'énerva Ophion.

\- Sans compter Avery ! rajouta Eole. C'est son premier match et est l'un des nôtres. On doit l'encourager !

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Il était présent au moins…Ce genre de sport ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de sorciers se pressaient pour assister à ces matchs stupides. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que le football … un sport moldu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire et qui ressemblait un peu au Quiditch à moins que le handball ne soit un sport moldu qui s'en rapproche le plus…

\- Tom… fit Maria sérieusement.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête. Ça allait bientôt être le moment. Les deux amis sortirent des tribunes alors que les frères et sœur Black affirmaient qu'ils rataient le meilleur. Sauf que ça n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils descendirent à la volée les marches et firent en sorte de ne pas être vus.

\- Alors, on fait quoi ?

\- Déjà, il faut qu'il pleuve. Les nuages sont bien noirs, si on jette un sort maintenant, tout le monde se dira que c'est normal. C'est après que ça va être amusant. On va faire d'une pierre deux coups : virer Lagirouette et causer de gros dommages aux Gryffondor.

Tom jeta un **pluvio** et la pluie commença à tomber sur le terrain, fine puis de plus en plus drue.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu me jures qu'après tout ça, tu m'aideras à fabriquer la potion de généalogie ?

\- Tu veux peut être qu'on fasse un serment de sorcier ? Je tiens mes promesses Jedusor, ne l'oublies pas.

\- Donc ?

\- Attendons un quart d'heure vingt minutes le temps de voir si notre attrapeuse peut gérer Potter. Si non, on va utiliser ceci. Fit elle en sortant de son sac une étrange poupée vaudou noire que lui avait ramené Avery de la nouvelle Orléans. Il suffit d'un cheveu de Lagirouette pour le forcer à devenir dingue sur le terrain et à commettre des actes tellement terribles que le directeur sera forcé de le jeter hors d'ici une fois pour toute.

\- Alors attendons et voyons.

 **« Et 10 points pour Gryffondor ! L'écart se rétrécie entre les deux équipes ! »**

Rowle vola à proximité d'Avery et l'envoya épauler Carrow pour l'obtention du vif d'or.

\- Utilises tous les cognards du monde si tu veux, mais envois moi Potter à sainte mangouste ! On se chargera des autres. Fait tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne touche pas au vif d'or.

\- Compris !

Julia Carrow avait entraperçu Henry Potter faire soudainement un piquet alors elle crut qu'il avait dû entrapercevoir le vif d'or. Elle le poursuivit et se rendit compte qu'en fait, il l'avait leurré avec une feinte de Wronski, qu'il n'y avait pas de vif d'or. Elle vira au dernier moment tout en ayant failli s'écraser au sol. Elle remonta péniblement en ayant en tête de se venger de Potter. Ce dernier était poursuivi par Avery alors qu'il voyait le vif d'or à moins d'un mètre de lui. Avery tenta de lui envoyer un cognard droit sur sa main, mais ça ne fut pas suffisant pour le faire tomber de son balai, au mieux, lui casser la main. Mais il continuait à la tendre vers le vif d'or et Avery ne savait plus quoi faire ! Son équipe allait perdre. Alors il s'approcha de Potter et tenta de le déséquilibrer en lui donnant des coups d'épaule. Il fut rejoint par Carrow et à deux ils comptaient bien gêner Potter un maximun.

Mais c'est à cet instant que Lagirouette devint fou et lança des éclairs avec sa baguette, dont l'un d'eux toucha Potter et Carrow ainsi qu'Avery. Les trois joueurs tombèrent de leurs balais sous une pluie battante.

Ce jour-là, on accusa l'arbitre de spoil et on exigea des réponses alors que le Ministre de la magie était présent.

Lagirouette ne sut que répondre et s'enfuit.

 **A suivre…**

 **fourberie de Finbourgh : ****Cette figure consiste à lancer le Souafle en l'air puis à se saisir de son balai par le manche afin de frapper dans le Souafle à la manière d'une batte de baseball.**

 **.**

 **Pour Shadow : La fille de Beauxbatons, c'est Isolde Grey. A part ça, que penses-tu de cette partie de Quiditch ?**


	51. La traque

**Chapitre 50 : La traque**

Tom avait regardé Maria se servir de la poupée et contrôler Lagirouette avec une telle aisance que ça le fit frissonner. Il n'y avait pas un seul reflet joyeux dans ses yeux qui tiraient sur le jaune, juste une pointe glaciale. Par contre, il y eut de la peur lorsqu'Avery se fit toucher par l'éclair et tomber au sol avec deux autres joueurs de Quiditch. Elle voulut courir vers eux pour voir s'ils allaient bien, mais il la retint par le bras.

\- C'est suspect si on arrive trop vite. Cachons nous et attendons de voir…

Ils se réfugièrent derrière un des gradins avant de voir Lagirouette se faire poursuivre par des aurors et aller dans la foret, sans doute pour brouiller les pistes. Tom et Maria se regardèrent en silence et coururent vers leurs amis, descendus en catastrophe en ayant été témoins du drame. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, les corps lévitaient déjà vers le château et les étudiants étaient priés de suivre leurs préfets et de retourner de toute urgence dans leurs salles communes afin de laisser faire les professeurs.

Maria croisa brièvement le regard du professeur Black et acquiesça à cette question inaudible. Il détourna le regard et suivit ses confrères vers le château, où des mots allaient être dis, pas forcément les plus beaux.

\- Mais où étiez-vous passés ?! s'époumona Eole. On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous.

\- Désolé. Fit Tom

\- Oui…Pardonnez-nous. On a vu un éclair, on est revenu dès qu'on l'a vu. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On a encore du mal à y croire…. C'est lagirouette… Notre professeur de vol a pété un câble. Il s'en est pris à Avery, Carrow et Potter, en plein match ! Ils étaient au coude à coude pour le vif d'or et tout d'un coup…. Il sortit sa baguette et leur lança un fulguris ! Un fulguris ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Et devant les gens du ministère… Vous n'imaginez pas les répercutions que ça pourrait avoir…. On a laissé un fou enseigner ici ! Mais il était si beau ! chouina Eole

Maria roula des yeux. Beau ou pas, le danger est écarté désormais. Il va se faire poursuivre par les aurors et arrêter pour avoir attaqué des sorciers à Poudlard.

\- Et Avery ? Il faut qu'on aille le voir. Il a pu être gravement blessé…

\- Le directeur Dippet a ordonné que tous les élèves retournent dans leurs dortoirs. On risque gros à désobéir. Fit Ophion. On devrait suivre sur ce coup-ci je crois…

…

Les mains du premier ministre s'abattirent brutalement sur la table en chêne. Les autres sorciers frissonnèrent d'effroi. Le sorcier hors de lui qui leur faisaient face comme pire qu'un hypogriphe indigné n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était monsieur le ministre !

\- Qu'on me donne une explication !

\- Eh bien…

Les membres les plus importants de Poudlard ne savaient que dire, après tout, jusque-là, Lagirouette n'avait rien fait de rien répréhensible, donc, ils n'avaient aucune raison de soupçonner ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui.

\- Comment vont les enfants ? Fit Dumbledore d'une voix posée

\- Ils sont en soins intensifs à l'infirmerie, tous gravement touchés. Ce sont des enfants de hauts dignitaires de notre pays, comment allons-nous expliquer ça ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, Sacerdoce. Mes conseillers et moi-même trouveront une solution adéquate. Répliqua le ministre.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda prudemment le directeur Dippet. Qu'allons-nous dire aux parents et aux élèves ainsi qu'à la gazette du sorcier ? Tout ceci est terrible pour nous. Pour nous tous.

Malfoy soupira. Cette affaire tombait comme un cheveu au milieu d'une soupe et tout juste après que le ministère ait rouvert ces portes. Comment justifier l'œuvre d'un fou furieux en cavale ?

\- Excusez-moi, si vous permettez….

\- Black ? Auriez-vous découvert quelque chose ? Fit Dippet en se tournant légèrement dans sa direction.

Tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce se tournèrent vers lui. Ce qu'il allait dire pouvait provoquer un scandale. Mais la vérité le valait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai mené consciencieusement mon enquête et j'ai découvert une chose frappante.

\- Qui est ? Fit le ministre.

\- Celui qui est responsable de l'assassinat de Ménétios Mulciber et du scandale arrivé quelques heures plus tôt sont la même personne !

\- Martial Lagirouette ! s'exclama Dragonneau. Alors depuis tout ce temps, il était là, si proche et à portée de main ! Mais comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Test Adn. Rien de plus sorcier

\- Donc… qu'est-ce que cela veut-il dire ? Fit le premier ministre avec toute la retenue que son titre l'obligeait à avoir. Que ce sorcier n'est pas uniquement responsable d'avoir blessés trois enfants, mais qu'en plus, il est coupable du meurtre de deux sorciers, Ménétios Mulciber et Cassandre Rosier ?

\- Et vous oubliez Gamma Grenngrass.

\- Juste ciel ! s'écria Dippet. Et on a laissé ce fou furieux enseigner à Poudlard….

\- Mais pourquoi ? Fit Dumbledore. Quel était son but à faire tout cela ?

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent un instant, sachant pertinemment que ce sorcier voulait probablement tuer une serpentard de leur connaissance, célèbre pour sa parenté avec une certaine famille maudite sévissant dans le nord de l'Europe.

\- Question idiote ! fit Black. La vérité, c'est que cet homme est un usurpateur ! Son vrai nom est Charles Lagirouette et il a été renvoyé de Beaubatons pour atteinte à la morale et suspicion d'harcèlement sexuel sur mineurs. Si chez nous, ces crimes sont discutables, en France, un châtiment terrible l'attend. Il a alors pris l'identité de son frère mort et voulut se terrer en Angleterre là où nos lois sont différentes et enseigner à Poudlard. Peut-être a-t-il fait la connaissance de Gamma Greengrass dans le train et qu'elle s'est refusé à lui….Lequel l'aurait fait empoisonner pour couvrir ces traces…

\- Mais… cette gamine n'avait que…11 ans. Fit Dippet outré.

\- Je le sais bien, directeur… mais qui sommes-nous pour comprendre les esprits les plus dérangés ?

Malfoy se mit à sourire face au spectacle que lui montrait Anoir Black. Au lieu de montrer cette greengrass comme un dégât collatéral, il en faisait une victime tragique qui se serait défendue héroïquement avant de mourir de manière cruelle. Il était clair que cet homme, ce Lagirouette, était un assassin envoyé par les Grey.

\- Mais…et pour Mulciber et Rosier ? Pourquoi les tuer ?

\- Parce qu'ils étaient au courant pour son plan. Lagirouette les a forcés à l'aider à accomplir ses sinistres dessins. Et lorsqu'il n'a plus eu besoin d'eux, il s'en débarrassa comme de vulgaires objets. Cet homme est vicieux et cruel ! Fou à lier ! Quant aux trois pauvres victimes du terrain de Quiditch…. Et cet éclair qui les pourfendit… c'est pour nous montrer à quel point il se sent puissant et supérieur face à nous. Il se croit similaire à Dieu, pouvant prendre des vies et jouer avec la mort sans craindre la justice magique. Nous devons le trouver et le tuer. Un tel homme ne pourrait être sauvé. Acheva Black

\- Il a raison fit Dragonneau. Je vais prévenir par hibou les différents ministères proches de nos frontières en particulier la France ! On va le trouver et lui faire payer.

 **…**

Maria et les autres ont retrouvés Diane aux cachots alors qu'ils devaient rester confinés dans leurs dortoirs, comme les résidents des trois autres maisons. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, ils se mirent dans un coin pour discuter de ce qu'ils savaient. C'était un peu la panique, les membres plus âgés de leur maison s'écrièrent que quelqu'un essayait de les enfoncer et de les humilier, que le destin semblait contre eux en permanence.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Les préfets eurent bien du mal à calmer les troupes et à leur faire comprendre qu'à leur niveau, il valait mieux laisser les aurores faire leur enquête et rester tranquille. Tom s'approcha alors de Maria tandis qu'elle était proche d'eole et de diane. Elles les voyaient pleurer pour Avery et prier pour qu'il s'en sorte vivant. Tom lui tapota alors l'épaule et elle se retourna pour lui faire face, un peu ennuyée :

\- Que se passe t'il ?

Absolument personne ne faisait attention à eux.

\- Et si on essayait d'entrer dans la réserve ? Fit-il les yeux brillants.

Maria ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise. Mais… l'école grouillait d'aurores !

\- T'es fou ? Et si on se fait prendre ? On risque le renvoi sur ce coup.

\- Pas si on prétend vouloir rendre visite à Avery. Ou qu'on se rende invisible. Fit il alors qu'il lui montrait deux flacons remplie d'une substance visqueuse dorée.

\- Mais c'est…. De la bouillie d'herbe dorée ? Comme as-tu pu t'en procurer ?

\- Dans la salle de potion des Lestranges. Je me disais qu'on pourrait en avoir besoin

\- J'espère pour toi qu'ils ne se doutent de rien et que tu n'as pas confondu ça avec du félix félicis.

\- Alors ? On cherche ce livre, oui ou non ?

\- Tu t'es déjà fait coller une fois alors que tu allais tenter d'entrer dans la réserve et tu veux recommencer… Tu es bien un Serpentard, toi. Peut-être aurons-nous plus de chances cette fois ci, une promesse est une promesse après tout.

Tom sourit discrètement et à deux, ils quittèrent les cachots, invisibles.

 **…**

Beauxbattons est située dans l'Est des Pyrénées, entre Andorre et Le Perthus. Elle se trouve au cœur de la chaîne montagneuse, au sommet d'une montagne décapitée communément appelée "Mont Creux", dissimulée sous la plus grande illusion du monde. Le seul moyen d'y accéder est un Tunnel de Transportation à l'accès très réglementé faisant plus de 300 km de long sous plus de 3 km de profondeur, dont la seule entrée est située dans la Gare principale de Toulouse, coté moldu, à Toulouse-Mattabiau. L'entrée secrète se trouvait derrière une statue dont le code changeait chaque jour mais qu'il était possible de cracker si vous aviez le bon artéfact magique pour y parvenir.

Et Lagirouette avait tout cela. Il sortit de sa poche un multi prisme et le plaça devant les yeux de la statue pour l'aveugler. Confuse, cette dernière le laissa entrer dans le long tunnel magique et il enfourcha un balai de genet pour effectuer un long voyage d'au moins deux heures s'il volait à plus de 150 km heures. Mais avec un balais de genet, il était bien connu en France qu'on puisse aller jusqu'au bout du monde. Le genet était l'emblème suprême de l'école, et seuls les sorciers volant sur du genet pouvaient accéder à l'école sans être remarqués.

Deux heures plus tard, il se retrouva face aux pyrénées dans une vallée qu'il survola bien vite jusqu'à trouver l'entrée de l'académie magique française.

Il tremblait, ignorant pourquoi il se rendrait là-bas. Mais il savait juste qu'il était fini et qu'il devait en finir avec toute cette histoire. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi d'ailleurs… ni comment il avait pu causer un tel désordre à Poudlard ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Toujours en utilisant le prisme, il pénétra dans l'école, prit un passage secret qu'il était l'un des rares à connaitre et lui permettait de contourner les immenses jardins à la française conçus par Lenotre à l'époque de Louis 14 et qui étaient enchantés. Lui n'en avait qu'après une fille, Isolde Grey, cette sixième année de beauxbattons qui l'avait piégé et qui devait mourir avant qu'il disparaisse. Il savait dans quelle maison elle était et avait un moyen sur de la retrouver : un cherche tout. En moins d'un quart d'heure, il la retrouva près de la fontaine Nicolas Flamel qui faisait face à l'imposant château de l'école.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il lui lança un sort qui la frappa en plein à l'épaule, mu d'une rage qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et courut pour la tuer.

Isolde Grey était paralysée par la peur. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait cru être en danger dans sa propre école. La jolie étudiante parfaite qu'elle était, symbole de beaubattons gisait dans une mare de sang en remuant faiblement les paupières. Son cerveau n'avait pas encore compris qu'elle allait y rester. Autour d'elle, les hurlements de ses camarades et les cris des professeurs et des pions.

Elle sourit. On allait la sauver. Elle se doutait que ce Lagirouette avait été retourné contre elle, par ce monstre ou par quelqu'un qui l'aidait. Son père l'avait pourtant mise en garde, mais elle n'avait pas écouté…

\- Lagirouette ! Rends-toi ! Tu es cerné ! firent les professeurs, aidés par des aurors qui arrivaient en rafales par voie de cheminette.

Mais Lagirouette fit soudain quelque chose qu'incompréhensible : il se jeta dans la fontaine Nicolas Flamel et se transforma en statue d'or avant d'exploser en poussière dorée.

\- Le fou… fit un des français. Il a étudié ici, il savait ce qui l'attendait en se jetant dans cette eau mortelle.

\- Que devons-nous faire, présidente ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la présidente de l'Etat français de l'époque, la première femme à avoir reçu la distinction : Beatrice Chautemps. Une femme assez fine au port altier, qu'on soupçonnait fortement de posséder du sang de vélane. Elle avait de longs cheveux verts pommes ondulés et des yeux émeraudes. On disait qu'elle descendait directement de ces nymphes sylvestres protectrices de la nature et de la magie. Qu'elle était mi sorcière-mi elfe.

\- Et que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? Fit la présidente assez énervée. Dites aux anglais qu'à cause de leur incompétence, une sorcière de la famille Grey est morte. Et si jamais ces derniers essaient de nous rendre fautifs, alors qu'ils viennent se plaindre ! Je les recevrai à Paris !

\- Oui…présidente.

\- Pff !

Cette dernière retournait en deux poignées de poudre de cheminettes à son bureau à paris, non loin du boulevard saint germain, là où grouillait la vie trépidante des français les plus fortunés, des gens de son monde. Et attendit le déluge. Elle n'aimait pas Léonard Malfoy qui ne se gênait pas de la traiter de catin et elle de parvenu. Les français et les anglais n'avaient jamais été en bons termes…

\- Alors ?

\- On a reçu une gueulante du premier ministre anglais. Il nous traite de bons à rien et de pleutres incapables.

\- Comme s'il était mieux….fit elle alors qu'elle mâchonnait un bâton de réglisse.

\- Il menace de cesser tout contact avec nous dès le début du brexit.

\- Je m'en moque. Mais dites à tous nos ressortissants englais de faire leurs valises et de retourner chez eux. Tous ces espions anglais feraient mieux de cesser leurs bêtises.

\- Et les français vivant en angleterre ? Devons-nous leur conseiller de revenir ?

\- Oui. Attendez ! Qui avons-nous de haut placé en angleterre qui pourrait nous aider ?

\- Ministre ?

\- Contactez Leta Lestrange, c'est elle qu'il me faut.

 **A suivre…**

 **Fulguris : sort noir qui permet d'invoquer des éclairs.**

 **Herbe dorée : herbe légendaire poussant dans les champs français, capable de rendre plus fort celui qui l'ingère et de le rendre invisible.**

 **Pour Shadow : Coucou ! Diane mourra pas dans le chapitre 78, sinon, comment y aurait-il des mangemorts se nommant Mulciber par la suite ? Elle va juste changer d'école pour tenter de mieux se reconstruire. C'est vrai que le chapitre et la description sont un peu courts alors qu'il s'agit d'un match de Quiditch, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire ces matchs, même en les revisionnant en film. Un jour, il sera peut-être réécrit qui sait… idem pour Weta, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment cerner le perso, peut être à la tulipe karasu dans Hogwart Mystery ? Quant à la Lagirouette, il s'est fait lessiver le cerveau et va sans doute tuer Isolde Grey avant de se donner la mort ou que sais-je … C'est vrai que je progresse vite. A ce stade, c'est presque la fin de la première année. La mort du premier grand ennemi sonne la fin de la première année, un peu comme dans harry potter avec Quirell. En semaine si je suis inspirée, je peux écrire un chapitre tous les deux trois jours mais en weekend c'est à peu près un chapitre par jour. Du coup je peux écrire entre 6 et 10 chapitres par mois voir plus ça dépend. En été j'écris presque tous les jours. C'est souvent en été que je fais les réécritures. Chaque année j'en choisis une que je relis en entier et que je décide d'améliorer. Cette année ça sera The electric princess et ces plus de 200 miles mots. Du moins si j'y arrive…. Et j'espère que la liste des chapitres ne t'a pas trop spoilé.**


	52. Tensions franco-anglaises

**Chapitre 51 : Tensions franco-anglaises**

Après avoir mangé cette herbe, tout leur devint plus facile. Passer devant des tableaux vivants en les ignorants superbement. Effrayer les corbeaux de Chaph Candelabre. Ecouter aux portes pour surprendre les secrets de l'école. Et enfin, se rendre incognito dans la bibliothèque en évitant de se faire voir par les fantômes pour passer le sacro-saint cordon de la réserve. La réserve était interdite aux étudiants car les livres qu'elle contient sont tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait subi, Maria doutait fortement que ces livres puissent aggraver la situation existante. Seuls les préfets, les profs et le directeur y ont accès.

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée du livre que tu recherches ? Fit-elle en chuchotant, incapable de le voir.

En effet, cette herbe dorée était incroyable, permettait de devenir invisible, seul bémol, elle ne permettait pas de voir les autres invisibles. Pour ça il existait une potion, mais dans la précipitation, ils avaient oubliés de la préparer….

\- Oui, je connais le titre du livre. L'entendit il répondre. L'autre fois, j'allais m'en emparer, mais je me suis fait surprendre par le bibliothécaire et Candelabre. Mais le livre est resté à sa place, donc je sais où il se trouve.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te laisse. Il y a quelques livres qui pourraient m'intéresser ici.

\- Et où se retrouve-t-on ?

\- A l'entrée de la réserve. Tu n'auras qu'à faire signe.

C'est dans un silence un peu tendu que Maria se mit à explorer la réserve. L'ambiance était vraiment différente ici, on sentait tous les livres crépiter de magie et elle se doutait de tous les secrets qu'ils devaient receler. Des milliers de livres étaient détenus en ce lieu et avaient dû trouver leurs utilités des siècles plus tôt, lorsque le contexte de la politique l'obligeait ou que la loi l'autorisait.

Certains livres recelaient de la magie noire, d'autres étaient écris dans des langues totalement disparues ce qui semblait être le cas de la plupart des livres qui étaient écrits en runes anciennes ou en latin. Maria se mettait à regarder les livres lorsqu'il y en eut un qui attira son attention :

« Mémoires de Merlin »

Et il y avait plusieurs tomes qui semblaient relater sa vie. Avec ce qu'elle avait lu du livre qu'Ollivender lui avait donné et qui faisait mention de la grande guerre opposant Merlin à Morgane, elle avait tout à y gagner d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette période, car elle avait le sentiment que le professeur Binns avait tendance à un peu trop édulcorer les choses pour éviter de les choquer ou de se choquer, nuance.

Elle prit les tomes disponibles, les fit rentrer dans son sac extensible qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle et se rendit à l'entrée de la réserve. Elle y retrouva tom qui lui fit signe en faisant léviter quelques livres autour. Ils se reprirent la main pour éviter de se perdre et quittèrent la bibliothèque. Ils manquèrent de justesse les professeurs qui discutaient après ce long conseil de crise et le fait que l'on ait appris la mort de Lagirouette que l'on fit passer à dessins pour un homme de Grindelwald afin de répandre un peu plus la peur en Angleterre.

Tout juste de retour à leur dortoir, le sort d'invisibilité cessa. Fort heureusement, presque tout le monde avait quitté la salle commune et ils finirent par s'installer sur les luxueux canapés en cuir vert émeraude pour discuter du livre que Tom avait tenté de voler avant noël, sans succès. Maintenant qu'il l'avait entre ses mains, une grande satisfaction s'empara de lui, comme si la réponse à tous ses problèmes se retrouvait entre ses mains. Une potion qui lui dirait enfin ses origines. Au fond de lui, il se sentait différent des autres, meilleur que les autres. Mais il refusait de passer pour un parvenu, d'être illégitime dans sa maison. Il voulait savoir.

\- C'est cette potion. Fit-il en feuilletant le grimoire qui s'effritait par endroits.

\- Laisses moi voir…. Argh !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- D'après ce qui est écrit, il faut plus de trois mois pour préparer la potion et pour rassembler les divers ingrédients qui la composent. Tiens, par exemple le crin de Licorne. Ça coute cher et on peut en trouver dans quelques rares boutiques du chemin de traverse. Ou encore une larme de sirène… Ou de la racine de pérégrin. On peut facilement trouver tout ce qui est sur la liste, le seul souci, c'est qu'il faut d'après la recette que trois ingrédients soient prélevés et préparés à des moments précis pour maximiser les effets de la potion. L'un lors de la nuit d'halloween, l'autre en pleine lune du solstice d'hiver, le dernier par un froid glacial… Je crains qu'il faille reporter la préparation de la potion jusqu'à obtention des divers éléments et qu'on se soit suffisamment entrainés.

Tom ne trouva rien à redire. Ils n'avaient ni les aliments, ni la maitrise nécessaire pour le faire et encore moins d'endroit où le faire. Ils passeraient à l'action lorsque tous les détails seraient réglés.

\- Et toi ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Fit-il intéressé. Des livres de sortilège ?

\- Pas vraiment…. La grande histoire de Merlin.

Il eut l'air écœuré lorsqu'elle lui dit ça. Merlin… c'était le sujet de tous leurs cours 'histoires depuis le début de l'année, sur la création de l'Angleterre etc… A quel point Merlin était-il un héros vaillant qui se battait pour sauvegarder la lumière du monde ? Un prophète respecté de tous… et un Serpentard.

\- Si tu as fait tout ça pour ça… autant être attentive aux cours de Binns…

\- Je préfère lire les mémoires de Merlin écrites et pensées par Merlin que la pale copie d'une biographie vaseuse corrigée par Binns.

\- Pas faux.

\- Et avec un peu de chance, il parlera de ses études à Poudlard. Apparemment, les quatre fondateurs y enseignaient encore….

Cela eut le mérite de rehausser un peu de son intérêt, mais légèrement. Maria savait quel cas son ami faisait du passé et de toutes ces choses qu'il trouvait inutiles et désuètes.

 **…**

Le lendemain, les choses reprirent leurs cours. Exceptionnellement, le directeur accorda à la maison serpentard les 110 points gagnés par leurs braves joueurs et fit de même avec la maison Gryffondor. Les Serpentards étaient heureux car désormais ils faisaient jeu égal avec Gryffondor mais étaient à deux cent points de Poufsouffle et deux cent quarante de Serdaigle qui menait gracieusement depuis des mois… Eux au moins, étaient suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas s'embourber dans des conflits qui n'en valaient pas la peine ….

Par contre, ça n'allait pas mieux pour les joueurs de Quiditch encore à l'infirmerie. Maria et les autres y étaient allés faire un tour mais ils se firent sèchement renvoyer par Lupus Sacerdoce sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas encore réveillés et qu'ils avaient été tous les trois gravement brulés. Du peu qu'elle avait pu en voir, Maria ne put qu'en constater l'exacte vérité. Et ça la rendit malade. D'un coup, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle se rattrapa de justesse à un mur alors que ses amis la regardèrent en la charriant, lui disant qu'elle devait avoir l'estomac dans les talons ou avoir croisé le regard de peeves. Elle répondit vaguement qu'elle avait très faim et qu'elle n'avait pas ou peu mangé la veille, que ça irait mieux au déjeuner. Sauf que ça n'irait pas. Car c'était de sa faute ce qu'il était arrivé à Avery, elle avait utilisé sa poupée vaudou pour manipuler Lagirouette et pour qu'il lance cet éclair. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il tomberait droit sur eux.

\- Tu vas bien, Maria ? Lui demanda Diane

\- Oui… fit elle un peu fébrile. J'ai mal au crane…

\- Allons-y alors.

Elle se saisit de la main tendue et le groupe pénétra dans la grande salle déjà bien bruyante.

Après un rapide discourt de Dippet qui confirma le refroidissement de l'ambiance, tous se mirent à manger, conscient qu'un fou furieux de moins résidait à Poudlard. Insensible à ce que les autres disaient, Maria se servit de la soupe et un peu de tarte aux poireaux. Le jus de citrouille eut du mal à passer ce jour-là. Elle préféra l'orangeade.

\- Eh ! Vous avez vu ça ? Lança Malfoy en ouvrant la gazette du sorcier

Maria regarda au-dessus de l'épaule d'Eole et vit que le ministère n'y était pas allée de main morte pour répandre la peur de Grindelwald en faisant passer tout ça pour un attaque ratée de Poudlard dont la cible toute trouvée aurait été Dumbledore….Qui irait croire ça ? S'en prendre aux enfants de l'angleterre… Malfoy devait jeter l'argent de l'état par les fenêtres pour faire fonctionner la propagande qui le maintiendrait au pouvoir en période de crise…

 **…**

Le soir même, 17 mars 1937, à 21h. Le jardin des tuileries était déserts, mais on trouvait encore un peu d'agitation sur les bords de seine, proche de l'académie française, accessible par le pont des arts à deux pas de l'île de la citée. Leta marchait tranquillement le long du fleuve à regarder les péniches d'un oeil distrait, pas vraiment intéressée par les activités moldues même si celles-ci ont du charme. Vêtue d'un manteau pourpre, d'un béret vert foncé et d'une longue jupe à carreaux, elle passait inaperçue.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds à Paris, depuis ses vingt ans au moins. Les fêtes endiablées à Bastille, les sexshop de Pigalle et les représentations théâtrales du Chatelet… certaines de ses choses pouvaient lui manquer, mais il serait lourd et inconvenant de se plaindre alors que l'on s'est fait bannir de France. Les rumeurs sur la mort suspecte de son monstre de père la firent devenir la bête noire de la société mondaine française qui la pointait du doigt à chaque évènement magique de renom. Elle ne supportait plus leurs railleries, leurs simagrées et leur hypocrisie condescendante. Alors moins de temps passait elle ici, mieux elle se porterait.

\- Lady Lestrange ?

Leta se retourna et fit face à deux aurors impeccablement vêtus et à l'air assez entrainés si elle jugeait leurs carrures.

\- C'est à quel sujet ?

\- La présidente vous attend.

Elle suivit les deux sorciers jusqu'au-delà du pont des arts, le long de la rue Bonaparte, dans un café qui longeait la rue des beaux-arts avec toutes ces galeries d'arts qui n'exposaient que des ruines. Un comble pour la capitale des arts….

Assise à une table, dans un bar étrangement vide en cette heure d'happy hour, la présidente des français buvait un verre de champagne servi avec du foie gras et de la confiture de figue, sur pain d'épice. Leta leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit l'incorrection de cette chef d'état. Le pouvoir s'achetait peut-être, mais pas la classe.

\- Présidente Chautemps. Salua froidement Leta.

\- Miss Lestrange, je en prie, asseyez-vous. Un peu de champagne ? Ça vous égaiera un peu plus que votre moretum n'est-ce pas ?

Le moretum est un vin moyenâgeux fait à base de mure, de framboise et de vin rouge. Il est en angleterre aussi prisé que l'hydromel ou le cidre.

Leta ignora la pique acerbe et le manque de respect dû à son égard. Elle était une lady, plus une miss. A se demander si les français ne croyaient pas encore à cette stupide rumeur d'assassinat ?

\- Nous avons chacun nos coutumes. Notre bierraubeure contre votre whiskey pur feu et notre Moretum face à votre champagne. Qu'importe.

\- Oui…qu'importe. Car j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici à la place de votre ministre.

\- Je sais que vous êtes en froid.

\- Quel euphémisme ! railla la présidente. Nous nous détestons cordialement et ce, bien avant qu'il ne soit nommé ministre. N'oubliez pas ceci, Lestrange, vous êtes une française de sang et votre famille est une des six grandes familles de France. En tant que tel, vous avez des responsabilités envers ce pays. Alors pour le bien de l'économie, de l'USE et de l'Europe, faites en sorte d'éviter ce Brexit !

Leta soupira. Elle était bien gonflée cette présidente. Oser leur dicter leur conduite alors qu'à peine vingt pourcents de sorciers avaient votés pour elle tandis que l'abstentionnisme atteignait des records… Si elle se souvenait bien, en tant que tradeuse chez Gringot's elle avait eu le temps de se lier avec tout le gotha français et européen et leur fit financer son mouvement de « la France en mouvance » une sorte de mouvement sortit comme par magie tout droit d'un conte de fée qui submergea les autres partis conventionnels. Face au lassement général, Chautemps fut élue et durant un temps, on crut naïvement qu'il y aurait de la mouvance, mais à force de se déconnecter de la réalité et de plonger la population sorcière française dans l'ignorance, le gouvernement se mit dans une position difficile.

Donc, selon Leta, une personne qui laissait des milliers de chapeaux jaunes manifester dans les rues et saccager les boutiques de la place cachée et du carrousel mystérieux, près de dix-huit semaines de suite en envoyant les aurors et hits aurors à la répression foudroyante, n'avait pas le droit de critiquer l'Angleterre.

Ces temps-ci on disait la France plus dangereuse et troublée que l'Allemagne, c'était un comble et Grindelwald devait bien jubiler de cette situation.

Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? La taxation des péages, parkings à balais et réseau de cheminette. Se déplacer en France pouvait couter un bras ou deux. Et ne parlons pas du prix du portoloin…

\- Je ferai ce que le ministre jugera bon de faire. Et n'osez pas me faire du chantage, j'ai la nationalité européenne je vous rappelle et en tant que Lestrange, qu'il y ait Brexit ou non, j'aurai toujours accès à mes biens qu'importent où ils se trouvent. Nous avons chacun nos problèmes : vous et vos chapeaux jaunes et nous avec nos irlandais. Et une dernière chose, c'est Lady Lestrange, pas miss. Gardez ça pour vos amis proches, Chautemps.

\- Lestrange… ne vous plaignez pas s'il dans les prochaines années, une catastrophe se produira !

\- Qu'elle arrive. Nous aviserons, hors de l'Europe et en pleine possession de nos moyens. De nos libertés. Méditez là-dessus.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour shadow : Salut. Lorsque je réécris, il peut arriver qu'on se perde. Mais je ne change jamais les grandes lignes de l'histoire. J'en profite pour étoffer des perso ou corriger l'orthographe, l'habituel en somme… pour la vengeance de Stein, on verra. Quant aux questions relatives à Leta, elle n'est pas du côté des français, mais aurait pu. Ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin de la première année.**


	53. Le banquet de fin d'année

**Chapitre 52 : Le banquet de fin d'année**

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Répliqua Leta en s'asseyant sur un luxueux canapé Chesterfield noir, face au bureau de son ministre, un verre d'hydromel à la main.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

La secrétaire d'état n'avait aucune difficulté à comprendre de qui il parlait, vu le ton de ses paroles. Elle se figurait aussi qu'il avait dû la mettre sous surveillance étroite, à moins que ce ne soit pour Black et ses proches… Peu lui importait. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et continuait de faire correctement son job et de jouer pour l'angleterre. Retourner en France après tout ce temps ne l'avait pas émue le moins du monde, bien au contraire.

\- A votre avis ? Chautemps a toujours été douée pour manipuler l'opinion des gens. Elle voulait jouer sur mes origines françaises pour que je tente d'arrêter le Brexit. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas de mon ressort….

\- En effet. Répondit Malefoy. Le magenmagot décidera de ce qu'il croit être juste pour notre pays, je n'ai fait qu'émettre mes doutes. Nous ne sommes pas en France, fit le père d'abraxas froidement. Une soit disant présidente toute puissante qui fait passer des décrets ultra consuméristes pour une Europe de plus en plus mondialisée que les sorciers ne reconnaissent même plus. L'Europe de l'argent et des trusts financiers de grande ampleur. Bien que je sois très ambitieux et avide de pouvoir, je ne souhaite pas cela pour notre pays. Qu'on rit de nous et qu'on nous traite de protectionnistes. Je m'en moque, puisqu'il s'agit de protéger notre pays pour l'avenir de nos enfants.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Pour elle, c'était comme si la France s'arrêtait aux limites de Paris et que le reste était une zone de non droit. Mais malgré cela, Chautemps dispose d'un très grand pouvoir au sein de l'USE en tant que principale opposante à Grindelwald, les sorciers français font partie du dernier rempart qui nous protège des allemands. Ses menaces ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas en contentant nos voisins que nous satisferons les citoyens de notre pays. Nous devrons nous préparer pour le referendum au cas où le magenmagot serait incapable de trancher.

\- Mais à part ça, et cet homme, ce lagirouette… était-il vraiment sous les ordres de Grindelwald ? J'ai vraiment du mal à me l'imaginer…. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas été visé au lieu de ma filleule et de ses amis ?

\- Qu'en sais-je ? Soupira le ministre. J'espère fortement que le reste du monde ne tourne pas exclusivement autour de Maria Grey. Ce Lagirouette a causé de nombreux dégâts et a traumatisé une partie de Poudlard. Les sorciers avaient confiance en cette école car elle a toujours su protéger ses résidents. Ce Lagirouette pourrait avoir eu des buts cachés qui n'auraient aucun rapport avec Grindelwald. Mais mieux vaut en ignorer les tenants et aboutissants. Je pense comme d'autre, que l'héritière des Grey est la cible de son propre sang et qu'ils ont échoués en perdant une des leurs à Beauxbatons. Mais je doute que les anglais veuillent être au courant de cela ou que les Grey veuillent que ça ne s'ébruite. La vérité peut faire plus de mal que de bien.

 **…**

Edinbourg, Ecosse.

Un lieu froid et humide au jour le jour. Sur les hauteurs qui surplombaient la capitale du fief des Grey, il y avait une imposante demeure en granit avec ses défenses moyenâgeuses, ses tourelles et ses remparts. Le château, construit sur un gros rocher au centre de la ville défiait les cieux et les eaux depuis plus de 3000 ans. C'est une des forteresses les plus imprenables au monde. Le chateaunoir d'Edimbourg a été depuis de nombreux siècles le cauchemar des anglais qui se cassèrent les dents pour le faire tomber, même Merlin aurait échoué. Pas même une centaine de dragons ne pourraient le bruler. Des centaines de sortilèges ont été jetés pour protéger l'édifice qui est le lieu le plus sécurisé du royaume uni.

C'est le lieu où Maria Grey vit le jour et le lieu dont elle s'échappa pour survivre.

Aujourd'hui, ce lieu funeste appartenait encore aux Grey, ceux qui prirent la place qui revenait de plein droit à Maria et qui s'arrogèrent le droit de gouverner cette région du royaume uni. Et l'homme à la tête de ce château était l'un des 7 seigneurs des Grey, Murfred le sombre, roi d'Ecosse et d'Irlande. L'un des assassins des parents de Maria et de toute sa famille, une personne qui intrigue depuis des années dans le but de s'emparer du pouvoir et tant qu'à faire, de la totalité du clan des Grey.

Quelques jours plus tôt, l'immense tapisserie familiale qui ornait la plus grande des salles du chateaunoir se mit à noircir. Un des membres de leur famille était mort. La branche originelle des Grey de finlande s'était éteinte. Lorsqu'une telle chose arrivait au sein de la famille, celui qui récupérait l'anneau finlandais pouvait créer une nouvelle famille là-bas ou prendre le pouvoir qu'exerçait cette famille.

\- A-t-on des nouvelles de finlande ? Fit le roi d'écosse

\- L'enterrement d'un membre de la famille principale prend au moins trente jours. On dit qu'il a neigé des pétales de fleurs durant toute la cérémonie de miss Isolde. Que c'était un des plus beaux enterrements que….

\- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais parler. Balaya Murfred d'un revers de main. Sait-on qui va hériter de l'anneau de lune ?

\- Il me semble que le chef d'Helsinki a choisi d'adopter son neveu, Stein Grey pour lui succéder. On raconte qu'il aurait subi de graves blessures en affrontant l'héritière au sein du manoir Lestrange. Mais il se serait complètement rétabli et semble être prêt à tout pour venger la défunte Isolde.

\- C'est un soulagement. Nous lui enverrons une pleine lettre de soutien pour lui exprimer notre bienveillance.

\- Oui, altesse.

\- Sors, maintenant. Exigea ce dernier.

Seul, il s'approcha de la tapisserie magique qui filait le destin du peuple des Grey depuis plus de trois millénaires. La tapisserie était gigantesque, et les noms des centaines de générations précédentes étaient écrits en tout petit pour laisser place aux générations futures.

Murfred glissa sa main sur le nom du précédent Roi d'écosse et un rictus mauvais prit place sur son visage. Il n'éprouvait aucun remords pour ce qu'il avait fait, car cela avait été nécessaire. Mais il avait eu des scrupules à tuer Angelique Grey, si elle était restée à sa place et n'avait pas cherché à défendre son mari et sa progéniture. Ce fut un véritable carnage. Aujourd'hui encore il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser une telle femme à commettre de pareilles folies. Et ce désagrément leur avait créé un nouvel ennemi, la Russie. Car Angelique Grey était la jeune sœur de Catherine Pendragon, l'actuelle impératrice régente qui était de connivence avec Grindelwald.

Hadès Grey- Angelique Grantchester

Enfants : Marie-Hélène, Marie-Cécile, Marie-Estelle, Marie-Claude.

Survivants : Marie-Ruth Grey héritière. Justin Grey.

Il fut interpelé par ce nom. Jusque-là il ne s'y était jamais intéressé. Les batards avaient leur nom sur la tapisserie, mais leurs origines étaient rarement évoquées, à part lorsqu'il s'agissait de potentiels héritiers. Mais rien ne figurait sur la tapisserie alors qu'il mettrait sa main à couper que l'ex Roi n'avait jamais réussi à avoir de fils, que des filles.

\- Voilà qui pouvait être intéressant.

 **…**

 _Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Eilis était partie à la recherche de son aimé en fendant le ciel et les eaux. Des miracles de l'Altandide, aux confins de la Sibérie, des montagnes de chine aux temples du Gange…. Elle avait parcouru le monde en vain mais avait rencontré plus de sorciers et de sorcières qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible et élargi son esprit au-delà des cultures et des savoirs. De sorcière, on la considérait comme une sage et la jeune et naive sorcière avait beaucoup changé entre temps. Eilis Grey était devenue un nom dans le monde post arthurien. Certains voulaient qu'elle abandonne sa quête irréelle qui consistait à retrouver le prince Mordred car dans ces retrouvailles consistait selon les Grey, son destin. Et puis un jour, alors que plus de vingts ans avaient passées, Mordred revint en Angleterre. Tout ne fut que glace et désolation. Mordred avait parcouru le monde pour retrouver les fragments d'âme de Morgane afin de la venger. Il était devenu si puissant et si confiant dans sa puissance qu'il voulut devenir le roi qui succèdera à Arthur. Mais il se heurta à un mur : Nul anglais ne voulut de Roi, nul sorcier ne l'accepta. Aucune famille ne l'accepta car le trône avait fait couler trop de sang et de larmes. Mais il insista, il tua. L'Angleterre fut prisonnière des glaces et le temps cessa de tourner. Le pays verdoyant qu'Eilis connut fut plongé dans les ténèbres les plus sordides. Mais ce fut à ce moment-là, au moment le plus sombre de cette époque, au centre de toute cette glace effroyable qu'Eilis retrouva Mordred. Assis au sommet d'une montagne de cadavres gelés. Insensible au malheur du monde. Eilis tenta de le raisonner, lui disant qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans la foret, retourner à leur bonheur. Tout recommencer et oublier. Mais c'était trop tard. Mordred se moqua d'Eilis, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de l'oublier et de vivre au lieu d'avoir gaspiller toutes ses années à le rechercher dans le monde, pour rien. Qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour elle, qu'il s'était servi de sa gentillesse et de sa naïveté pour se cacher des chevaliers de la table ronde et d'Arthur. Qu'elle s'était fait berner._

 _Alors Eilis pleura._

 _Ses larmes firent fondre la tamise qui se teinta de sang noir. Une incroyable énergie émana de sa personne et la terre se mit à trembler. Le sol se souleva et les morts se relevèrent. Une armée de mort vivant et d'être perdus se mirent à attaquer Mordred qui fut subjugué par le désespoir d'Eilis. En plus de vingts ans, la puissance d'Eilis avait cru pour faire d'elle une sorcière de renom. Eilis Grey, cette fille de rien né d'un ruisseau et sœur d'une communauté de l'ombre, de personnes oubliées. Mordred avait sous-estimé leur puissance. C'est alors qu'un combat magique d'une rare violence eut lieu entre les deux amants dont les enjeux furent colossaux. Durant des jours et des nuits, le sol s'entrouvrit, des tornades et des ouragans saccagèrent ce qu'il resta de l'Angleterre et les sept plaies tombèrent des cieux. Au bout d'une semaine d'un duel féroce, Eilis périt dans des hurlements atroces avant de se disloquer dans la tamise qui resta teintée de noir durant plus de cinq siècles. Mais juste après, Mordred fut pris de remords. Il n'avait pas oublié cette jeune fille heureuse et pleine de vie qui l'avait sauvé dans la foret et dont il était brièvement tombé amoureux. Durant toutes ces années, il avait soigneusement tenté de l'éviter car il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse voir son visage honteux ou deviner tous les sacrifices qu'il avait pu endurer. La mort d'Eilis fut pour lui un choc inimaginable. Pris de douleur et de chagrin, il s'arracha le cœur et périt. On raconta alors que des milliers d'étoiles filantes émaillèrent le ciel et furent visibles du monde entier._

 _Des sept plaies tombées sur l'angleterre furent forgés sept anneaux pour sept fils. Car en effet, leur fils qui grandit seul et sans parents, vénéré comme un dieu et comme le premier Roi et chef des Grey eut sept femmes et de nombreux enfants. L'ainé de chaque femme eut droit à un anneau. A la mort de Morfred Grey, fils D'Eilis du ruisseau et de Mordred Pendragon, les sept fils se séparèrent et créèrent leur propre royaume tout en restant des Grey. Ainsi, le premier fils de Morfred, roi d'Ecosse lui succéda au trône en portant l'anneau d'Onix symbole de régence du clan montrant ainsi sa légitimité et sa descendance directe avec Morgane. Les milliers de fragments se sont de nouveau dissipés dans le monde, mais qui sait, ils pourraient revenir._

Maria referma le livre. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour déchiffrer ce conte écrit en runes anciennes. Elle avait entre les mains l'histoire de la genèse de la famille Grey et savait désormais ce qui vivait dans l'anneau et dans la baguette.

Quel lourd fardeau elle avait accepté de porter pour vivre…. Ne jamais céder cette bague à qui que ce soit. Se réclamer descendante directe de Morgane et survivre. Vaincre tous les Grey qui voulaient s'emparer du pouvoir et devenir le chef de cette famille jusqu'à ce que l'honneur soit restitué. Même à son pire ennemi elle déconseillait fortement cette épopée. Alors quoi ?

 **…**

Trois mois plus tard, 18 juin 1937 : 

Les étudiants de Poudlard n'avaient même plus la force de fêter la fin de l'année. On racontait même que certains allaient jusqu'à redoubler tellement les résultats étaient médiocres… Mais il était avéré que tous les serpentards sans exception passaient à l'année suivante, y compris les amis de maria. Entre temps, Avery avait repris du poil de la bête et avait entièrement récupéré du précédent match. A une exception près, le bout de ses dix doigts qui étaient brulé. Vêtues de leurs robes de sorciers des plus beaux jours et de leurs chapeaux noirs de sorciers mis pour l'occasion, ils se précipitaient de s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives afin de profiter du banquet fastueux de fin d'année.

Le directeur se mit alors à faire son long monologue sur l'insécurité et les durs moments qui ont secoués Poudlard avant de remettre les prix les plus importants de l'année. C'était un moment assez important parce que chaque prix faisait gagner des points à la maison concernée, ce qui était une fierté pour les étudiants.

De nombreux prix ont été évoqués, le concours de miss Poudlard, le tournoi de duel, le tournoi de potion qui fut remporté sans surprise par Weta Knut la prodige de deuxième année à Serpentard, le tournoi de quiz historique…

\- Le prix du meilleur joueur de Quiditch de Poudlard est attribué à Cassius Rowle. Et cette année, la coupe du tournoi de quiditch revient à Serpentard.

Maria vit ce dernier se lever avec un air de conquérant en se saisissant de la coupe tout en étant acclamé par sa maison avec un air vicieux dans le regard.

\- Passons maintenant aux prix des meilleurs élèves.

Le directeur énonça les noms des élèves les plus brillants de chaque année en commençant par les premières années et en terminant par les septièmes. Cette distinction était très prisée.

\- Est attribué à Tom Jedusor de Serpentard.

Maria en lâcha sa cuillère. Choquée. Il la regarda d'un air narquois avant de rejoindre le directeur. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle avait pourtant beaucoup travaillé et …

\- Comment se fait il que…

\- Ne t'en veux pas. Fit Diane. Je sais qu'il a énormément travaillé pour ça.

\- Et c'est tout à son honneur non ? Fit avery

Maria hocha simplement de la tête. Quelques mois plus tôt il lui avait dit qu'il la surpasserait au classement et il l'avait fait.

\- De toute façon, peu importe à quel point il travaille dur. Fit Malfoy. Un sang de bourbe ne deviendra jamais un sang pur, ou les trolls seront surdoués.

\- C'est certain… minauda Eole.

\- Vous y allez un peu fort fit Ophion. C'est notre ami non ?

\- Notre ami ? C'est un loup déguisé en agneau. A force de vouloir paraitre mieux qu'il ne l'ait et profiter de ce qu'il n'est pas autorisé à voir, un jour, il finira par provoquer des problèmes graves. N'est-ce pas notre devoir en tant qu'amis, de le remettre sur le droit chemin ?

Maria fit la sourde oreille alors qu'elle voyait son ami aux côtés de Weta Knut et cinq autres sorciers major de leur promo. Il avait l'air content de se retrouver là avec eux. Pour un bref instant, il devait se considérer spécial. Elle soupira. Quel besoin avait-elle d'espérer cette reconnaissance ? Ca ne servait à rien de toute manière.

\- Quant aux champions de la coupe des maisons de cette année… félicitations à Serdaigle qui totalise 725 points. Vient ensuite Serpentard à 600 points, Pouffsoufle à 525 points et Gryffondor qui termine à 370 points.

Les décorations de la grande salle prirent les couleurs bleu et argents et les Serdaigles applaudirent d'un air digne, certains qu'ils étaient de gagner.

Après cela, elle se souvint qu'ils avaient mangés, ris et parlés de ce qu'ils feraient peut être durant les vacances, hors de Poudlard.

Maria les entendaient parler de Quiditch, de vacances au sud de la France ou sur les iles croates, la nouvelle destination à la mode. Elle, elle ne savait pas.

Serait-elle encore en vie à ce moment-là ?

Peut-être.

 **A Suivre ….**

 **C'était la fin de la première année avec ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là et de m'avoir suivie tout ce temps. La prochaine action se passera à Berlin, pour les jeux olypiques. ( normalement les jeux se déroulent en 1936, mais je les ai décalés en 1937)**

 **Pour Shadow : Bons rattrapages surtout. Étudie bien.**


	54. Prague, une invitation surprenante

**1938\. Deuxième année à Poudlard.**

Partie 8 : Les Jeux Olympiques de Berlin

 **Chapitre 53 : Prague, une invitation surprenante**

Mi-Juillet 1937, Londres :

Maria était couchée sur l'herbe, à lire un roman à l'ombre de l'immense chêne de la cour jardin du palais Lestrange. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien. Mieux que bien, apaisée. Elle n'entendait que le bruit des feuilles qui ondulaient au-dessus de sa tête et qui pouvaient tomber par moment. Son chat était venu la voir de temps à autre et se reposait à ses côtés en ronronnant.

Ca faisait un mois et demi que les cours avaient cessés et qu'elle logeait chez les Lestranges. Brutus et elle étant les seuls enfants du palais, ils passaient la plupart du temps seuls dans leurs coins respectifs lorsqu'ils ne parvenaient plus à se supporter, à moins d'organiser des sorties sur le chemin de traverse ou ailleurs. Mais c'était assez rare. Maria appréciait moyennement la présence de Brutus qui lui semblait assez maladroite et sinistre comparé à Tom. Elle évitait soigneusement de mentionner son nom car elle savait que Brutus pouvait en faire une scène et que ses tympans s'en passeraient volontiers…

Tom lui manquait. Que faisait-il seul dans cet orphelinat de moldu alors qu'elle pensait à lui ? En faisait-il de même ? Il avait refusé de rester chez les Lestranges cet été bien que ça n'aurait gêné personne. Apparemment, il était obligé de jouer les moldus pendant les vacances d'été et qu'il ne pouvait même pas recevoir de lettre ou de courrier magique. C'était ennuyeux…

Elle recevait régulièrement des lettres de ses amis qui semblaient bien s'amuser sans elle, bien que tous précisent qu'elle leur manquait terriblement et qu'ils voulaient la revoir vite. Les seuls qu'elle voyait régulièrement étaient Abraxas et Diane au manoir Malfoy car les autres étaient partis à l'étranger…. Avery et sa famille étaient en voyage au Perou quant à Eole et Ophion, ils passaient l'été chez leur oncle à Prague…

Autant dire que les choses étaient bien calmes ici, sans adultes. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Anoir depuis un mois et elle se doutait que pas de nouvelles en signifiaient de bonnes. En espérant qu'il ne risquait pas sa vie dans un quelconque tombeau maudit ou autre.

\- Salut la mioche ! Encore à lire des mièvreries ?

Elle referma son livre en soupirant. Ces derniers temps, Holmes trainait chez eux. Il ne devait pas avoir d'enquêtes à résoudre et ça devait forcément le travailler… Du coup, il venait la voir pour la taquiner et ça l'amusait beaucoup, elle, moins.

Maria referma son livre et s'assit sur l'herbe en le regardant fixement. Il ne semblait pas ivre aujourd'hui, tant mieux.

\- Où est monsieur Watson ?

\- A Sainte Mangouste. Il s'est porté volontaire pour aider à lutter contre l'épidémie des moustiques. Des sorciers et des moldus se sont retrouvés atteint de la dengue sans explication et coincés au lit avec 40 de fièvre et la légère idée qu'ils allaient y passer… Une broutille négligeable.

\- Je vois. Et du coup, vous voulez que je le remplace pour vous accompagner sur le terrain, mais vous savez monsieur, on m'a formellement interdit de vous suivre où que vous alliez. La dernière fois on a failli incendier le nord de Londres.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail comparé à nos réussites.

\- Pour vous peut-être, mais pas pour ma tutrice. Elle s'est fait un sang d'encre.

\- Leta a toujours été émotive ! balaya-t-il d'un revers de main. Je suis certain qu'elle est grosse.

\- Que quoi ? Vous voulez dire que…

\- Qu'elle attend un enfant, c'est évident. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème la mioche, tu as peur qu'on ne s'intéresse plus à toi et qu'on t'abandonne ? Tu ne dis plus rien ?

\- …

\- Ah, j'ai visé juste…

Maria se mit à caresser Nix en ignorant Sherlock. Elle n'aimait pas les vérités qu'il sortait, ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'attendait plus rien de ceux qui l'hébergeaient, mais elle c'était remise à espérer avec eux. Leta et Thésée l'appréciaient beaucoup et elle se sentait bien et chaleureusement entourée avec eux. Le fait qu'un nouveau-né puisse arriver dans cette maison et risquer de tout changer l'effrayait.

\- Et si je te racontais des histoires d'à l'époque où j'étais à Poudlard ?

Instantanément, le regard de Maria se mit à briller. Sherlock savait qu'elle raffolait de ses vieilles histoires qui le concernait ses parents et lui.

\- Racontez-moi !

\- Seulement si toi tu me racontes une partie de ta vie en retour.

\- Et pourquoi ? se ferma-t-elle. C'est vous qui l'avez proposé en premier. Je ne dirai rien.

\- Dans ce cas, moi non plus.

\- Mais…. Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Je suis Sherlock Holmes, qui a dit que le monde était juste ?

\- Tss…. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Quelle est la couleur préférée ?

\- Le vert.

\- A cause de ta maison ? Fit-il moqueur

\- Pas ce genre de vert. Un vert feuille morte, un vert d'été.

\- Je vois…

Elle resta insensible à ses piques tout en continuant de caresser Nix qui se tournait dans tous les sens.

\- Et ta matière préférée ?

\- Mais en quoi ça vous concerne ?

\- Tout me concerne.

\- Mais oui…

\- Cette info pourrait un jour te sauver la vie.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel puis les baissa très vite, éblouie. Ce qu'il faisait chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finit par dire :

\- Les potions.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis douée.

\- Et…c'est tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on m'encourage à l'être encore plus.

\- Juste pour les autres ? Pour attirer la sympathie ? C'est…risibl…

\- Fondamental. Coupa Maria. Vu ma situation, ai-je le droit d'être égoïste ? Non. Dois-je me soucier d'être faible et inutile ? Oui. J'ai peur, monsieur Holmes et vous avez bien compris pourquoi et à cause de qui. Vous savez aussi qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'être trop proche d'un mourant, car on ne sait pas quand il rendra l'âme. Je suis mourante monsieur Holmes. Alors pourquoi prenez-vous tant de risques ?

\- Parce que je m'ennuie.

Maria ouvrit grand les yeux puis sourit.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas que vous vous ennuyez ou non. J'ai répondu à vos questions, à votre tour de parler, monsieur Holmes.

\- Hum… je n'ai plus envie.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle. Mais c'est…

\- J'ai déjà dit que le monde était injuste. Et puis…qui te dit que je n'ai pas d'affaires en cours aujourd'hui ?

\- Vous m'avez menti. Dit-elle froidement en relevant lentement les yeux vers lui.

\- Le monde entier ment. Même ton petit copain ment.

\- Comment ? Qui ?

\- Jedusor. Fit Sherlock de manière assez sérieuse. Dumbledore m'a engagé pour mener l'enquête. Il s'est passé un incident terrible à l'orphelinat où il réside. Il y a eu un mort et trois blessés graves.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Les aurors ont conclu qu'il n'était pas coupable de cet acte et qu'il était trop jeune pour lancer un sort noir aussi puissant. Aussi, la piste d'un éventuel sorcier rodeur est envisagée. Mais personnellement, je pense qu'ils ont tort. Je pense que ces moldus ont irrités ton ami et se sont moqués de lui. Et qu'il s'est vengé. Rien de bien compliqué.

\- Quel sort aurait-il lancé ?

\- Pas un sort impardonnable, mais suffisamment dangereux pour le faire renvoyer définitivement de Poudlard. C'est ce que Dumbledore souhaite en tout cas. Et toi ? Que veux-tu ?

\- Qu'il reste.

\- Je m'en doutais. Sais-tu ce que cela risque de couter de corrompre le grand Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Un aller-simple pour l'enfer ?

 **…**

Le soir même, tout le monde se réunissait autour d'un bon diner. Maria écoutait Brutus se vanter de la partie de Quiditch qu'il avait jouée chez ses amis à Bristol et n'arrêtait pas de demander de vraies vacances à plage ou la possibilité d'y aller avec ses amis de Serpentard qui allaient se réunir aux iles croates pour les deux prochaines semaines.

\- Il en est hors de question. Répliqua Leta. Tes notes sont catastrophiques. Je vais engager un précepteur qui te fera progresser davantage. A ce rythme-là, aucune école digne de ce nom ne t'acceptera en échange chez eux.

\- Mais moi je m'en fiche de ces échanges à la con ! s'écria Brutus. Je veux être joueur de Quiditch professionnel ! Je veux faite partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre !

\- Ces rêves de gamins doivent cesser, Brutus ! Sois un peu plus comme Maria, elle est très mature pour son âge. Tu as des responsabilités, tu es l'héritier de notre clan, l'héritier des Lestranges !

\- Eh bien dès que j'hériterai, j'épouserai Maria et je vous chasserai d'ici. Répliqua Brutus assez fier.

\- Mais… je ne veux pas t'épouser Brutus. Lui répondit Maria. Commences d'abord par être intelligent.

\- Et qui a dit que je voulais épouser un laideron pareil ? S'énerva Brutus.

Mais ils l'ignorèrent cordialement. Le reste du repas fut plus léger lorsque Thésée expliqua à Maria en quoi consistaient les échanges de quatrième année :

\- Il existe de nombreuses écoles dans le monde sorcier, toutes spécialisées dans des compétences particulières. Chaque année, tous les quatrièmes années partent une année entière à l'étranger pour y apprendre le maximum de choses possibles. Il existe onze écoles reconnues par la confédération internationale de magie dans le monde. En Europe, il y a au moins trois grandes écoles de la magie : **Poudlard** , **Beauxbattons** et **Dumstrang**. Notre école est mondialement reconnue pour ses cours de Botanique et de sortilèges. Quant à Beauxbattons, on y apprend la médicomagie et la politique sorcière. Dumstrand est réputée pour la magie noire et le duel.

\- Je veux aller à Dumstrang ! s'écria Brutus tout excité.

\- Jamais de la vie ! C'est l'école où est allé Grindelwald et regarde où il en est ! fit froidement Leta. Hors de question que tu ailles là-bas.

\- Hum hum… poursuivit Dragonneau. En asie, tu as **Mahoutokoro** qui a une brillante équipe de Quiditch et qui est spécialisé dans l'invocation de montures magiques. Il y a aussi la **secte de la lune argentée** en Chine qui est la secte la plus importante et la plus valorisée de l'asie et pour finir le **mussog haggyo** de Séoul dont la spécialité est le shamanisme magique. Aux Amériques, il y a **Salem** , une école qui fut à l'origine dédiée aux sorcières et dont la spécialité sont les remèdes et les rites de sang. Aujourd'hui, c'est une école de magie noire où sont envoyés les sangs purs d'Amérique et d'autres pays. Mais l'école la plus populaire des Etats unis est **Ilvermorny** , une école qui ressemble beaucoup à Poudlard et qui se spécialise en droit international magique, en potions, en étude et maitrise des forces du mal et qui va former des aurors. C'est une solide école de la lumière relativement jeune. Et en Amérique du sud, il y a **Castelobruxo** une école de magie perdue dans la jungle brésilienne et qui est spécialisée en potions, en herbologie, en magizoologie… Il existe deux autres grandes écoles dans le monde sorcier : **Uagadou** en Afrique qui sont spécialisés en Astronomie, en Alchimie, en métamorphoses et l'école la plus prisée d'Océanie, **Alice Springs** qui, on ignore comment ou pourquoi est la meilleure école de potion et de contrepoison au monde.

\- Décidément, Dumstrang est bien la meilleure. Ronchonna Brutus. C'est une école pour mecs ça au moins…

\- Et toi Maria, je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais quel école te tenterait ?

\- Hum… J'hésite entre Ilvermorny, Castelobruxo et Alice Springs. Mais si Alice Springs est réellement la meilleure école de potions du monde, alors j'irai en échange là-bas.

\- Tu sais, fit Leta, en Europe, il existe une école encore plus renommée qu'Alice Springs en potions….

\- Leta, je doute que ce soit le moment d'en parler, cette école prend moins de dix élèves par an et dans le monde… Et les diplômes sont très durs à obtenir….

\- Quelle est cette école ? Demanda alors Maria curieuse. Il existe une telle école en Europe ?

\- C'est…l'académie de Florence. Fit Leta. Mais avant de passer son concours d'entrée qui est le plus difficile au monde, du dois être diplômé de Poudlard et d'une autre école magique au moins et avoir accompli des exploits. C'est une école qui forme les maitres de potions et les apothicaires, ainsi que les médecins.

\- Mais que gagne-t-on à obtenir ce diplôme difficile ?

\- Le dernier anglais à avoir été diplômé de là-bas est devenu en moins de trois ans directeur de sainte mangouste. C'est un diplôme reconnu dans le monde entier, ce n'est pas donné à n'importe qui.

\- Hum… ça m'a l'air d'être intéressant.

Au même moment, un aigle se mit à taper à la vitre. Il apportait une lettre. Maria le reconnaissait, c'était l'aigle du maire de Prague, une très belle bête qui apportait régulièrement du courrier et qui exigeait qu'elle lui attrape des mulots dans le jardin… assez caractériel comme bestiole.

Elle prit la lettre attachée à sa pâte et lui donna un morceau de poulet, que le rapace accepta. Ce dernier repartit sans se faire prier.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Fit Brutus excité

\- Ca dit que le premier ministre tchécoslovaque m'invite chez lui pour les vacances et que nous irons à Berlin assister aux jeux olympiques moldus et à la coupe du monde de Quiditch.

\- Quoi ?! C'est injuste ! Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?

Maria se tourna vers Leta et Thésée et leur demanda :

\- Il s'agit de l'oncle d'Eole et d'Ophion. Puis-je y aller ?

Léta fronça les sourcils.

\- Très bien pour Prague, mais je refuse que tu ailles à Berlin.

\- Mais…

\- C'est le territoire ennemi. Je ne me sentirais pas bien si je te savais là-bas.

\- Je ne risque rien avec eux. Je pense.

\- Tu penses ?! Maria, ce n'est pas un jeu. On parle de choses sérieuses.

\- Je pense que le père d'Abraxas sera aussi présent. Rajouta Maria. Abraxas ne louperait cela pour rien au monde…

\- Et je serai là.

A ces mots tous se retournèrent.

\- Professeur Black ! s'écria Maria, surprise.

Alors ainsi, il était de retour….

 **A suivre…**


	55. Insecure

**Chapitre 54 : Insecure**

Ainsi donc, ils étaient partis pour Prague.

Ils usèrent d'un portoloin qui les mena directement en Tchécoslovaquie. De la frontière, ils transplantèrent à Prague où ils furent attendus par des aurors qui vérifièrent leurs papiers et affaires avant de les refaire transplaner au sein du quartier le plus sécurisé de Prague, le quartier de l'horloge.

Anoir regarda un peu autour de lui, nostalgique. Après tout, il avait grandi ici, dans ce quartier. Mais il avait bien changé depuis….

Il avait quarante ans cette année et durant tout ce temps, les choses ont eu le temps de changer. Il a connu la guerre de 14-18, connue chez les sorciers sous le nom de guerre d'Eindoven, là où tout avait commencé. A cette époque-là, Prague faisait partie de l'empire austro-hongrois qui englobait de nombreux sorciers de nombreuses cultures différentes. Il s'étendait le long de l'adriatique jusqu'en serbie et avait des frontières avec l'empire allemand, la Pologne, la Russie , la Roumanie, la Serbie, l'Italie et la suisse. La capitale de cet immense empire était Vienne et le clan sorcier qui régnait sur ces pays et qui avait conquis état par état jusqu'en consolider le tout en 1867 étaient les Lauda qui avaient un lien de parenté très fort avec les Habsbourgs dont ils étaient les cousins sorciers.

Ils étaient le symbole même de ce que les Américains nommaient le vieux continent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il explose pour créer l'USE.

\- Maria ! On est trop contents de te voir ! firent Ophion et Eole en courant les accueillir.

Le silence de ce quartier était lugubre et pourtant on était au cœur de Prague, une ville réputé pour sa vivacité et son foisonnement.

Anoir fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose de grave allait arriver, il le sentait, il s'en souciait. Mais pour le moment, il s'en détourna. Le bonheur de ces enfants était plus important, plus précieux que ces guerres qui les amputaient et les pourrissaient de jour en jours.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Fit Maria en souriant. Comment s'est passé vos vacances ?

\- Figures toi qu'on est allé dans les Carpates pour rencontrer des vampires.

\- Des vampires ? Alors il en existerait toujours ? Fit Maria assez surprise

\- Oui et même qu'ils ont…

\- Assez, Ophion ! tonna froidement son oncle. Le silence est d'or.

Maria leva les yeux d'où provenait la voix et tomba sur deux yeux d'un noir profond, aussi profond que ceux d'Anoir. Mais il semblait différent de lui, sans doute accablé par le poids des responsabilités car une impressionnante aura de solitude l'envahissait et les yeux qu'il posa sur ces enfants qui jouaient étaient gelés. Même le fantôme de sourire présent sur son visage ne suffisait à faire oublier cette certitude.

\- Pardonnez mon inconscience, mon oncle. Souffla Ophion en baissant les yeux.

L'oncle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son neveu et adressa directement la parole à Maria :

\- En tant que premier ministre de Tchékoslovaquie, je souhaite la bienvenue à l'héritière de la famille Grey. Bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Je vous remercie de m'accueillir sous votre toit, monsieur Black.

Ce dernier hocha froidement de la tête et fit signe à son frère de le suivre pour une discussion dans son bureau. Au moment où Anoir se mit à monter les escaliers, une magnifique sorcière vêtue d'une robe couleur lilas rehaussée de nombreux châles noirs en dentelle et en soie sortit de l'hôtel particulier avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Sa peau était laiteuse, presque blafarde alors que ses yeux reflétaient la tristesse du ciel et le reflet des nuages tant ils semblaient translucides. Une cascade de boucles châtain clair, presque blondes lui tombait sur les épaules tandis qu'elle leur souriait gentiment.

Anoir s'arrêta d'un coup net, baisa gracieusement la main de cette dame, s'inclina et poursuivit son chemin.

Maria se demanda alors qui pouvait bien être cette femme pour que son protecteur magique fasse autant d'égard alors qu'il se permettait tout avec Leta. Mais une voix très douce lui parvint aux oreilles tandis qu'elle y songeait :

\- Je suis ravie de rencontrer ma jeune cousine. Fit-elle à l'attention de Maria. Je suis l'épouse de votre hôte et la maitresse de cette maison, Varvara Black.

Cela fit tout de suite tilt dans l'esprit de maria. Varvara Black ou anciennement, la princesse Varvara Pendragon de Russie, une des filles de sa tante, Catherine l'actuelle Tzarine régente de Russie. Elle commandait à tous les sorciers de Russie et dieu savait s'ils étaient nombreux….

\- Je suis honorée de rencontrer ma cousine.

Elles étaient cousines par le coté Grantschester, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour elle. Mieux, peut-être pourrait-elle la mettre en relation avec sa tante, la sœur de sa mère ? Elle pourrait être suffisamment puissante pour la protéger des Grey.

 **…**

\- T'as une tête de déterré et cet endroit pue la mort. Tu m'expliques ? Fit Anoir en tirant une bouffée de cigare.

\- Tu fumes maintenant ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté.

\- C'est du canabis, à titre thérapeutique.

\- Où est ce que tu es encore allé trainer ? Fit Homerus à Anoir.

\- En Irlande. Expliqua Anoir. J'enquêtais sur l'IRA. La situation est rapidement devenue explosive et j'ignore comment les choses pourraient s'améliorer…

\- D'où la drogue ? Tu devrais arrêter de fumer cette merde qu'ils ont roulés dans des cigares de contrebande, tu risques gros avec ces conneries.

\- Ouais… Mais assez parlé de moi. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe que ce pays est en phase de se faire dévorer. A la fin de la guerre, c'est à moi qu'on a confié les rênes de ce pays nouvellement crée et qu'on m'a fait rejoindre l'USE. Et tout allait pour le mieux. Mais depuis qu'Hitler est au pouvoir, rien ne va plus.

\- Hitler ? Qui est ce ?

\- C'est le chancelier Allemand moldu. Il a été élu il y a déjà six ans et a fait de l'Allemagne moldue un pays autoritaire qui vire à la dictature. Il croit en une sorte de race supérieure, les ariens et prône la suprématie de cette dernière. Et pour réussir son objectif de purification de la race allemande, il compte exterminer les juifs de son pays et semble vouloir étendre son influence à l'Europe. Il a noué des alliances avec Mussolini en Italie et Franco en Espagne. La montée du nationalisme fait peur aux moldus et par conséquent nous fait peur à nous aussi.

\- En quoi cela concerne t'il les sorciers ? A moins que…

\- C'est Grindelwald qui a créé cette situation. Hitler est son pantin et il le manipule afin de mettre la main sur le monde moldu en faisant le plus de victimes possibles dans le but de prouver aux sorcier à quel point les moldus sont brutaux et stupides, à quel point ils détruisent notre monde. Mais l'USE n'a pas encore compris son stratagème et je crains qu'il sera trop tard lorsqu'ils ouvriront les yeux.

\- Fraga et Santana sont dans le coup ?

\- Et s'il n'y avait qu'eux …. Les Japonais sont aussi du côté de Grindelwald. On raconte que les mages de Mahoutokoro sont tous teintés de blancs, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

\- Le japon est en train de se radicaliser, car le blanc est le symbole de la mort et de la magie noire là-bas.

\- Ils ont commencés à envahir la chine et la Corée, tous ceux qui résistent sont tués à ce qu'on dit. Ca a pris tellement d'ampleur que les Etats-Unis risquent d'entrer en guerre avec eux vu qu'ils menacent leur base, Pearl Harbor je crois. Il ne manquerait qu'une étincelle pour faire exploser toute la zone.

\- Donc on frise la guerre mondiale.

\- C'est ça. Quant à notre pauvre pays qui risque de se faire engloutir, saches que j'ai appris de source sûre que les Lauda vont s'allier à Grindelwald et le rejoindre. Dès que l'Allemagne aura annexé l'Autriche, ce sera à notre tour et comme un tiers des sorciers de notre pays sont Allemands ou sympathisants ce pays risquera de disparaitre.

\- Et notre famille dans tout ça ? Ne me dis pas que ton objectif lors de ces stupides jeux de Berlin est de supplier ce sorcier et de vendre ton pays de manière à limiter les morts ? Une reddition totale, non mais tu te rends compte ?!

\- Et tu voudrais que je me batte ? Et que je meure ? Même en tant que ministre fantoche et pantin de la Russie j'ai mon honneur. Je me dois de survivre pour ma famille et pour le clan, ce clan auquel tu as tourné le dos. Tant que nous ne nous opposons pas à Grindelwald, aucune victime ne sera comptée. L'Allemagne est la première puissance Européenne derrière la France et l'Angleterre. Nous ne sommes qu'on poids plume à coté…

\- Vous pourriez vous battre. L'USE finirait alors par prendre conscience de la situation.

\- Ce ne sont que des magicocrates, ils sont pires que les technocrates moldus, ils sont non seulement déconnectés de la réalité, mais arrogants. Ils aiment le pouvoir et adorent mettre la pression aux chefs d'Etats sur tout un tas de sujets fâcheux comme la dette publique ou l'environnement. Ils gèrent l'Europe à leur manière mais ça ne marche pas. Et Grindelwald les soudoie depuis des années pour qu'ils ferment les yeux. Depuis le krach de Wall Street, plus rien n'est pareil.

Le 24 octobre 1929 fut à marquer d'une pierre noire pour le monde sorcier. Traumatisme pour les contemporains, la crise financière qui frappa les États-Unis en 1929 était en fait l'aboutissement logique du boom spéculatif amorcé dès 1926, lié au fait qu'il était possible, à Gringott's comme ailleurs, d'acheter des actions à crédit. Le krach du 24 octobre détruisit ce système complexe de crédit sur lequel reposait l'équilibre de l'économie américaine. La crise financière se transforma alors en une profonde dépression économique, touchant tous les secteurs d'activité et provoquant de nombreuses faillites chez les foyers sorciers. Les revenus déclinèrent en même temps que les prix et, le commerce extérieur s'amenuisant, l'effondrement économique des États-Unis se répercuta au reste du monde. Wall Street ferma et ce fut le chaos. La bulle spéculative qui éclata ne fut anticipée par personne et toucha tout le monde.

De là vint le mythe de Grindelwald, le sauveur qui ferait de l'Allemagne un empire plus fort et plus grand qu'avant, faisant sortir le pays du déclin. La peur terrible engendrée par cette inflation subie à cause de cette flambée des actions fut suffisante pour le faire élire chancelier. Et après ?

 **…**

\- Voulez-vous du thé, Maria ?

Cette dernière acquiesça, en prenant le temps de détailler le salon. Il était sombre comparé à celui des Lestranges dans les tons verts. Celui-là semblait sombre et austère, orné d'un papier peint fleuri et de nombreux tableaux au-dessus. Des portraits de personnes souriantes ou renfrognées, sans doute peint par un sorcier. Dans la pièce assez vaste et confortable, il y avait une cheminée en pierre de taille dans lequel brulait un bois à l'odeur entêtante. La pièce comportait des vitrines avec à l'intérieur des bibelots en tout genre, précieux. Mais la plupart des choses qu'elle contenait étaient des œufs, des œufs Fabergé. On racontait que chaque œuf renfermait un secret, mais qu'il était impossible de les ouvrir. Il y avait aussi des œufs en cristal de bohème, des verres de mariage, des sculptures en cristal Swarovski… D'innombrables choses qui brillaient. Cela parvenait à peine à rehausser le terne des lieux, mais cette demeure bien que spacieuse était loin du charme des manoirs d'Angleterre, les cultures différaient.

Maria vit alors la princesse Varvara se saisir d'un curieux objet en or dans lequel elle mit le thé et un peu de charbon en dessous qu'elle fit se consumer d'un coup de baguette magique. Voyant le regard interrogateur de son invité, elle sourit en expliquant :

\- C'est un samovar. On l'utilise pour préparer le thé.

\- N'est-ce pas plus efficace magiquement ?

\- Vous savez Maria, certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être faites avec de la magie. Préparer un bon thé requiert de l'expérience et du temps. Il faut savoir patienter.

Elle extraie le thé du samovar dans d'élégantes tasses raffinées et fit apparaitre d'un coup de baguette magique des gâteaux russes **,** pyrojkis, barankis et souchkis. Il y avait aussi de la brioche et des cookies.

Maria se servit au hasard et ajouta dans son thé du miel et un peu de sirop d'agrumes. Elle prit quelques gâteaux et se régala au gout de son breuvage.

\- C'était excellent.

\- Je suis ravie que ce modeste gouté vous ai plu. Mais je sens que vous avez des questions à me poser…

\- … en effet. Votre mère est ma tante, pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas inquiétée de mon sort et ne m'a elle pas recueillie ?

Maria voyait bien que sa noble cousine détournait le regard. Elle devait réfléchir à comment aborder ce sujet brulant. Les grandes personnes semblaient avoir tellement de mal à dire les choses clairement…

\- Ma mère et tante Angelique étaient en froid depuis de nombreuses années. L'une était généreuse et réservée, l'autre, intrigante et ambitieuse. Alors que tante Angélique étudiait à Poudlard, ma mère était à Dumstrang. Après, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait eu vent de votre infortune, néanmoins, le ministère de la magie refusa à plusieurs reprises qu'un membre de votre famille proche de vous adopte à cause des pressions exercées par le clan des Grey. Mais j'imagine que vous le saviez. Fit elle en voyant l'expression de son visage.

\- Oui, le responsable de mes biens à Gringott's me l'a dit.

\- Je vois…

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage. La princesse compatissait au malheur de cet enfant. Mais il lui était impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Le poids d'être l'ultime survivante de sa famille, la culpabilité qui s'en suivit, l'abandon des siens et le rejet que certains lui affichaient. Elle comprenait aussi qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances que l'enfant l'apprécie ou lui témoigne une quelconque confiance. Mais ce n'était guère de sa faute et elle n'était pas la seule à blâmer. Elle ne faisait que suivre les directives, obéir à son clan et à son mari, rien de plus.

Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- _Mami ! jsme viděli strýce Anoir, že ...?_ (maman ! on a vu oncle Anoir arriver, est ce que ?)

\- _Klid, tady máme hosta! A pochopit._ (Du calme, on a une invité ici ! Et faites vous comprendre) répondit doucement la princesse.

 _- Host? Kdo?_ (une invitée ? Qui ça ?) fit une fille qui essayait de voir par-dessus l'épaule de son frère. _Hej! Ale je to náš věk! Jaké je vaše jméno? Odkud jste?_ (Hey ! Mais elle a notre âge ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu es de quelle famille ?) fit elle en s'adressant directement à Maria. Maria se contenta de les fixer, incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle ne savait pas parler le tchèque.

\- En Anglais s'il vous plait. Fit la princesse.

Maria crut entendre des soupirs de résignation. Apparemment, ça ne les enchantaient pas de parler cette langue…

\- Voici mes enfants. Commença Varvara. Havel et Renata. Et voici ma cousine, Maria Ruth Grey. J'espère que vous vous entendrez au mieux.

\- Maria ? Fit soudain Renata avec un accent à couper au couteau. Eole et Ophion n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi. Ils disent que tu n'arrêtes pas de t'attirer des ennuis et qu'oncle Anoir t'apprécie beaucoup. C'est vrai ?

\- Je…crois.

Par contre elle appréciait moyennement d'être le sujet de conversation d'inconnus sans en être tenue informée.

\- Nos cousins disent que les cours à Poudlard sont assez ennuyeux, surtout en histoire de la magie. Rajouta Havel. C'est vrai ?

\- Ah ça… tu n'as pas idée.

 **…**

Environ deux semaines se passèrent depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Prague. Nous étions presque le premier Aout. En une douzaine de jours, Maria n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Ophion et Eole étaient de vrais bouts en train sans compter leurs cousins Havel et Renata.

Havel était un jeune homme plein d'assurance au port fier et altier et à la démarche quasi militaire. Sa peau était très pale et ses yeux d'un noir obsidienne brillaient d'intelligence. Il devait avoir 15 ans et savait citer toutes les variétés de bière de la ville. Lui et Ophion s'amusaient à faire les quatre cents coups bien qu'Anoir n'hésita pas à donner de la voix pour leur inculquer quelque discipline du moins, lorsque son frère était trop occupé pour s'en charger lui même.

Renata quant à elle savait discuter à bâtons rompus. Elle semblait bien plus curieuse et insouciante qu'Eole, sans doute parce qu'elle avait eu le luxe de vivre dans un bonheur protégé. Pendant deux semaines, entre les sorties à Prague et autres virées shopping, elle tentait de lui apprendre la langue. Et à chaque fois que Maria tentait de dire quelque chose ou de répéter ce qu'elle disait, cette dernière se mettait à rire suivi de près par Eole. Elle apprit que les cousins d'Eole et d'Ophion étudiaient à Dumstrang, l'école la plus secrète d'Europe et surtout la plus noire.

\- Il y a des maisons à Dumstrang ?

\- Tu veux dire comme à Poudlard ? Oui. Comme Poudlard, il y en a quatre. Mais on ne répartit pas les élèves en fonction de leur caractère, mais de leur force.

\- Ah oui ? Mais comment ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. On nous lance des sorts qui nous empêchent de révéler la localisation de précise de l'école et ce qu'on y fait. Mais je peux te dire le nom des maisons si ça t'intéresse…

C'est comme ça qu'elle lui apprit qu'à Dumstrang, seuls des sangs purs et quelques rares sang mêlés étaient admis dans l'école. Il y avait un test de compétence assez difficile qui permettait de déterminer si l'élève pouvait être accepté ou non. Il arrivait aussi que l'on puisse être renvoyé si les résultats n'étaient pas satisfaisant. Maria entendit alors Renata dire qu'il y avait quatre maisons à Dumstrang. Les plus faibles sont envoyés chez les chimères où les chambres sont plus des dortoirs que des chambres. Au-dessus il y a les gorgones qui dorment par chambre de six ou sept. Après il y a les ménades qui généralement sont à peine deux ou trois par chambre. Et les plus talentueux sont les hydres, ils ont les chambres les plus spacieuses parce que généralement il n'y en a que deux ou trois par promotion.

\- Et dans quelle maison es-tu ?

\- Chez les ménades. Mais Havel est un hydre. L'enseignement diffère beaucoup en fonction des maisons. Certains sorts ne me seront pas enseignés parce que je n'ai pas les capacités pour… Les hydres en revanche sont des génies, même si ça ne se voit pas chez mon frère.

\- C'est très différent de chez nous… répondit Maria. Que l'on soit bon ou mauvais élève, à Poudlard on est traité pareil.

\- Oui et c'est stupide. Répliqua Renata. Certains sorciers comprennent les choses plus vite que d'autres, c'est aux professeurs de s'adapter à leur niveau. Parfois, il m'arrive de réussir un sortilège du premier coup alors qu'une chimère mettra plusieurs jours. Certaines classes avancent plus vites que d'autres et les contrôles sont réguliers et continus. Eole dit que vous avez beaucoup de stress à votre école à cause des examens. Ce n'est qu'une formalité chez nous. Tout est fait pour apprendre le mieux possible, avec le moins de distraction.

\- Hum…

Mais alors que Maria allait dire un mot, des aurores se positionnèrent devant eux, sur leurs gardes. Ils se mirent à crier des mots menaçants qu'elle ne comprenait pas et l'un d'eux explora la zone, baguette à la main. Des sorts se mirent à fuser et l'on entendit des cris. Puis plus rien. Eole était livide. Maria tenait fermement sa baguette, pour se rassurer. L'aurore revint bien vite. Il parla assez vite en tchèque et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au quartier de l'horloge.

Plus tard, à l'inquiétude d'Homerus puis d'Anoir, Maria se rendit compte que la situation était loin d'être stable en tchékoslovaquie. Lorsqu'elle demanda des précisions à Havel, il lui conseilla d'éviter si possible de parler anglais. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi, il lui répondit à cause des Allemands.

\- Renata ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il y avait quelque chose de marqué sur la façade de cette boutique. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

\- Je… il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores.

Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'elle, elle rejoignit Ophion et Eole et demanda à cette dernière ce qui avait été marqué sur cette vitrine. Eole devint blême, mais y consentit :

\- Il y avait marqué juif sur la vitrine. Et pas seulement ça. Gloire à Grindelwald, honte aux Black. La mort. Fit-elle la mort dans l'âme.

\- Eole…

\- C'est horrible. Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter ça ? Ces mots ont été marqués dans le coté sorcier de Prague. Je sais que les moldus veulent s'en prendre aux juifs moldus, mais aux sorciers… Et que l'on puisse adorer un sorcier pareil alors qu'il est responsable de la mort de nos parents… ce sont eux qui sont honteux, eux qui doivent mourir ! fit elle avec haine.

\- Sœurette… si on t'entendait…

\- Et alors ? Nous sommes citoyens anglais. Ils n'ont pas le droit de s'en prendre à nous.

\- Dites…qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement dans ce pays ?

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Shadow : Je suis sure que tu vas survivre à tes rattrapages et à tes rapports à rendre, courage. Quant à Jedusor, il a enfin le moyen de se venger, il en profite. Mais je suis certain que Holmes a des soupçons quant à la mort tragique de Clarisse Lestrange, ça risque de chauffer s'ils se confrontent. Concernant Maria et Holmes, perso, j'ignore encore comment ils auraient pu bruler le nord de londres… une course poursuite à dos de dragon peut être ? Pour les échanges, on verra ça en quatrième année. Berlin pourrait rimer avec ennuis, c'est certain. Que Malfoy tente de se débarrasser d'Anoir, c'est doublement certain. Et j'ai surtout hâte d'en être au chap 55, car on parlera de la rencontre entre Hitler et Grindelwald, rencontre qui changea tout.**

 **Pour Drou : Salut ! Merci pour ce beau compliment, ça me touche. Et en effet, Jedusor s'assombrit par gradation. En deuxième année, il découvrira qui il est vraiment et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que les choses deviendront intéressantes.**


	56. Le jour où j'ai rencontré Hitler

**Chapitre 55 : Le jour où j'ai rencontré Hitler.**

« Vienne est une ville qui m'attire et me repousse à la fois. A la pointe de la culture et de la sophistication et pourtant si lourde, si vieille et essoufflée… S'en était trop pour moi. Mais elle m'attirait, comme un aimant, quoi que l'on puisse en dire. Je n'ai jamais su quoi faire de ma vie, c'était trouble mais tout ce que je savais, c'est que je voulais m'élever et fuir la petitesse de ma vie. J'aspirai à plus grand, plus noble. Mais qui n'en rêvait pas ? J'ai été subjugué par la musique de Wagner, je voulus devenir compositeur. Mais la peinture me charma plus que tout, dans sa grâce, dans sa vérité, dans ce qu'elle avait d'immortel et de transcendantal. Je dessinai bien, inspiré par ma vie de bohème entrainé çà et là, par le courant, les aléas. Je pensais être doué, destiné à étudier dans la meilleure école d'art du monde celle qui me permettrait de laisser une trace immuable de ce que je suis et de ce que je veux devenir. Mais j'ai échoué. Deux fois.

J'étais si persuadé du succès que l'annonce de mon échec me frappa comme un coup de foudre dans un ciel clair.

Ils jugèrent mon travail insuffisant. Que je n'avais aucun talent. Ils préféraient Klimt puis après lui Schiele, ces peintres déviants qui ne font que ruiner la grandeur de notre pays en barbouillant leur inexactitude lascive et obscène.

Cet art dégénéré devrait cesser d'exister. »

Extrait de Mein Kampf, 1923-1924

 **« Il était incontestablement doué, quoique d'un caractère buté. Il avait du mal à se maîtriser, ou passait du moins pour un récalcitrant, autoritaire, voulant toujours avoir le dernier mot, irascible, et il lui était visiblement difficile de se plier au cadre d'une école. Il n'était pas non plus travailleur, car sinon […] il aurait dû parvenir à des résultats bien meilleurs.»**

 **…**

1er aout 1937, Berlin.

De Prague, le groupe avait pris un portoloin qui les mena directement à Berlin, une ville que Maria ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle savait être la capitale de l'Allemagne. Avec leurs valises et leurs effets, ils atterrirent dans un petit square isolé et attendirent.

Très vite, des sorciers arrivèrent et contrôlèrent leurs papiers, usèrent de certains sorts pour détecter s'ils avaient des objets interdits ou dangereux. Après quelques vérifications, ils les escortèrent à leur hôtel qui se trouvait le long du parcours olympique, dans un des plus beaux hôtels de Berlin et proche du quartier sorcier.

Tout du long, Anoir n'avait pas lâché la main de Maria, particulièrement suspicieux et inquiet. Berlin était le fief de l'ennemi, le QG de Grindelwald et tous ces gens autour d'eux, sorciers ou non pouvaient être des ennemis.

La famille Black avait loué les plus belles chambres de l'hotel Adlon.

Cet hôtel fut construit en 1907 sur les ruines encore fumantes du palais Redern qui fut sans doute détruit durant la guerre. Idéalement placé, il se trouvait sur la Pariser Platz, au cœur de Berlin dans le quartier de Dorotheenstadt, un des quartiers historiques de la ville. L'hôtel était à l'autre bout de la célèbre avenue unter den linden (sous les tilleuils). Et en face, il y avait une vue imprenable de la porte de Brandebourg, un symbole emblématique de la ville.

\- Et si on se baladait un peu ? Proposa Ophion. Les jeux olympiques moldus vont bientôt commencer et il y a foule dehors.

Maria venait tout juste de ranger ses affaires. Elle partageait sa chambre avec Anoir qui refusait de la quitter d'une semelle, désirant par-dessus tout rester le moins longtemps possible dans ce nid à frelon afin de retourner en angleterre.

\- Ça peut être dangereux… souffla Eole. Ces moldus contrôlent tout. Ils fouillent les sacs et contrôlent les papiers.

\- Et après ? On n'a qu'à leur lancer un sortilège de confusion… ce ne seront pas eux qui m'empêcheront d'assister aux sprints et aux lancers de disque. Et puis tu dois être curieuse non ? Fit il à l'adresse de Maria. Tu n'es jamais venue à Berlin.

\- Je ne parle pas la langue, je risque de me perdre toute seule.

\- On parle très bien la langue, t'en fais pas. Lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On va te faire visiter le quartier magique de la ville, il est incroyable.

\- Vous venez ? Demanda Eole à ses cousins.

\- Désolé…on doit aller voir un de nos ami de Dumstrang. Il habite dans les environs. Nous avions convenu d'une rencontre avec lui aujourd'hui. Expliqua Havel.

\- Très bien, fit Ophion. Nous irons seuls alors.

Les trois amis décidèrent de quitter l'hôtel pour se rendre au quartier sorcier a berlin, le Viertellorbeer Nachbarschaft, le quartier au quart de laurier.

Le laurier est un des symboles de l'Allemagne, en plus du chêne, du sapin et de l'édelweiss. La symbolique des fleurs et des plantes est très importante en Allemagne. La tradition s'est ensuite étendue dans toute l'Europe en ce qui concerne le langage amoureux.

Le laurier signifie la gloire. Donc, le quartier se nommait le quartier au quart de gloire alors qu'il était l'une des places les plus rayonnantes d'Europe. Cela s'expliquait à cause du fait que les sorciers allemands ont toujours été travailleurs, mais humbles. Et surtout revanchards. Autrefois, le quartier se nommait quartier du grand laurier, mais après la guerre d'Eindoven, les allemands perdirent de leur ego et de leur gloire, se considérant dans l'ombre d'eux même. Ils ont donc nommés leur quartier ainsi pour ne pas oublier, ne jamais oublier cette indignation. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il y avait des myosotis partout en plus des lauriers, car en langage des fleurs, le myosotis rappelle de ne jamais oublier. Et cela fait référence à une célèbre histoire allemande aussi bien connue des sorciers que des moldus.

La rue ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de minutes à pied de leur hôtel et était protégée par de nombreux sortilèges. Il fallait passer sous une arche de pierre enchantée pour se retrouver entourée de lauriers.

Très vite, Maria se retrouva subjuguée par cette vue de carte postale. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver en pleine campagne, avec ces maisons en style bavarois et ses hauts colombins de toutes les couleurs. La rue était pavée et il y avait une place avec une fontaine cristalline avec au milieu une statue de Daphné en train de se transformer en laurier par le biais de la déesse Minerve.

Et bien entendu, dans ce quartier aux lauriers, une immense demeure bavaroise, la plus grande de toute, était Gringott's. Mais ce n'était pas la seule banque du secteur. Un peu plus loin, il y avait les bureaux des échos de Berlin, le journal le plus lu en Allemagne et parfaitement censuré par le ministère Allemand de la magie qui dépeint une Allemagne de carte postale, forte et heureuse, sans soucis et sure d'elle.

\- Oh… mais ce ne serait pas la boutique de Gregorovitch là-bas ? Fit Maria légèrement intéressée.

\- Si. Répondit Ophion. Mais la boutique principale est à Prague. Ajouta t'il fièrement. Il a trois boutiques : Berlin- Prague- Saint Petersbourg. Mais l'atelier principal est à Prague, les baguettes sont envoyées dans les autres boutiques par la suite. Nos baguettes ne viennent pas de chez Ollivenders, mais de chez Gregorovitch. Lui expliqua Ophion. Elles sont remarquables pour les duels. C'est parce qu'il a tendance à faire beaucoup d'expériences avec les composants ce qui lui donne une réputation de savant fou. Alors qu'Ollivender n'est pas du genre à prendre des risques.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt qu'il résidait à Prague ? Demanda alors Maria.

\- Eh bien… tu te souviens de la boutique qui a été vandalisée à Prague hier ? Fit Eole d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, quel rapport ? Oh… c'était la sienne ?

Une explosion survint alors dans la rue ce qui provoqua l'envol de centaines de colombes affolées. De la fumée sortit de la boutique Gregorovitch et les trois enfants virent des passants soupirer en disant qu'il fallait que le gérant cesse ces expériences hasardeuses… Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année sortit de la boutique pour s'excuser machinalement auprès des passants et autres sorciers des environs avant de se faire houspiller par une femme qui semblât être son épouse et devant tout le monde. C'était une scène assez gênante à voir, mais qui ne manquait pas de comique.

\- C'est un des fils de Gregorovitch. Il en a trois, tous des concepteurs de baguette. Lui, c'est le cadet. On raconte que c'est un spécialiste en botanique à l'origine et qu'il va lui-même chercher les ingrédients à baguette dans la forêt noire et ses environs. C'est le fournisseur officiel du gouvernement. On raconte que son père a presque faillit le déshériter après ça… mais c'est un vrai génie.

\- Un génie…

Maria se disait que s'il lui montrait sa baguette, il pourrait peut-être lui en dire plus qu'Ollivender sur ses différents composants ? Ça lui donnait envie de revenir, mais seule, sans personne pour la surveiller, car elle était à peu près certaine que sa baguette magique était un objet noir très puissant.

Ils avaient passés le reste de la journée à faire du lèche vitrine bien que Maria n'entendait rien à l'Allemand, elle laissa juste Eole lui traduire ce qui se disait. Ils revinrent les bras chargés de sacs à l'hôtel et se commandèrent un gouter dans les principaux appartements loués.

 **…**

Pendant ce temps, les choses étaient moins joyeuses pour les adultes. Ils n'avaient pas eu le cœur à amener les enfants avec eux pour cette sinistre soirée inaugurale, ils attiraient déjà suffisamment l'attention. Il s'agissait d'une grande soirée pour célébrer le début des jeux olympiques de Berlin et de la coupe du monde de Quiditch. La soirée rassemblait aussi bien des moldus que des sorciers et de nombreux aurores étaient présents à la sortie afin d'altérer les souvenirs des moldus à propos de cette étrange soirée. Il y avait de très grands noms du gouvernement allemand : Goring, Himmler, Goebbels. Hitler étant légèrement en retrait à discuter avec son conseiller et maitre spirituel le plus efficace, Grindelwald.

Les membres les plus importants de l'USE étaient présents pour faire bonne figure à part ceux qui boycottaient et de nombreux ministres sorciers avaient fait le déplacement pour assister à ces jeux historiques, sans compter les nouveaux alliés de Grindelwald. Il s'agissait là d'une soirée mondaine pour ainsi dire électrique où personne ne faisait confiance à personne et où chacun attendait une occasion soit de partir, soit de rependre la zizanie. La pièce toute entière était devenue une zone de guerre.

L'arrivée du premier ministre Tchécoslovaque fut remarquée à cause de son épouse qui l'accompagnait, la fille de la Tzarine en personne et donc une sorcière de valeur qu'il fallait courtiser. Mais celui qui attirait tous les regards fut étonnamment Anoir Black, le Stefan Zweig sorcier disait-on. Bien que l'on eut forcé ce brillant auteur moldu à quitter son pays trois ans plus tôt pour des raisons stupides. Sa renommée était telle que de nombreuses personnalités venaient lui adresser la parole, lui parler de ses livres ou juste par curiosité savoir quel serait le sujet du prochain. Ses livres les plus célèbres étaient ceux qui parlaient d'aventures en Egypte, en capados aussi ou encore de critique d'empires disparus. Les personnes présentes évitaient sciemment de lui parler des ouvrages qui critiquent ouvertement le nazisme, la montée des extrêmes, les systèmes politiques défaillants. Car ces gens voulaient désespérément du rêve, une échappée vers l'irréel. Mais… parfois ils oubliaient à quel point le parlé d'Anoir Black était tranchant, plus particulièrement en Allemand qui était sa deuxième langue maternelle.

Fatalement, il croisa le regard moqueur de Grindelwald qui était assis près d'Hilter à lui susurrer il ne savait quoi d'intriguant. Anoir fronça les sourcils, il détestait ce genre de soirée et n'avait accepté de venir que parce qu'on lui avait forcé la main.

\- Fais un effort. Fit son frère en grinçant les dents. Pour notre patrie.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, anesthésié émotionnellement par toutes ces huiles répugnantes et hypocrites.

Et puis soudain, il vit Grindelwald faire un signe à un sorcier qui vint vers ce dernier avant d'aller dans sa direction. Il venait vers Anoir. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait à la fin ?

Il se fit escorter jusqu'à Grindelwald et Hitler qui discutait avec Goring cette fois ci. Il regarda ces personnes avec dégout et le mage noir eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'il le remarqua.

\- Ainsi donc, cet Anoir Black que j'ai rencontré au ministère ce jour-là est bien le célèbre aventurier anthropologue si apprécié de l'Allemagne et de l'Europe. Allez-vous mieux depuis la dernière fois ? J'ai trouvé notre conversation d'alors très intéressante.

Sauf qu'ils avaient faillis s'entretuer ce jour-là au ministère (chap 30-31). Anoir se souvint parfaitement de la douleur qu'occasionnèrent ses blessures. Mais il resta silencieux à l'affront fixant le sorcier devant lui comme la merde qui collait à ses chaussures, avec la plus parfaite indifférence. Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que Grindelwald le laissa en vie cette fois-là, car son charme froid ne le laissait pas indifférent.

\- …

\- Si j'avais su que j'avais eu face à moi un si brillant intellectuel, j'aurais été moins dur. Mais vous avez la fâcheuse manie de mettre votre nez dans ce qui ne vous concerne pas. Fit-il d'un air faussement paternel, plus condescendant que Dumbledore.

Anoir grinça des dents. Ce que ce sorcier pouvait être exaspérant… Il attendait sans doute qu'il lui adresse la parole.

\- La destinée de l'Angleterre me concerne. Tout comme la destinée de l'Europe. Et cessez de me parler anglais, Ich spreche fließend Deutsch. Es ist meine Muttersprache.(je parle courament l'allemand, c'est ma langue maternelle) fit il froidement. Grindelwald eut un fin sourire.

\- Evidemment. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Les tchèques sont nos cousins après tout, nous parlons la même langue et avons la même culture.

\- Pas tous les tchèques. Nous sommes le pays d'Europe le plus polyglotte et le plus culturellement diversifié.

Pour vivre et circuler en république tchèque sorcière, on pouvait tout simplement parler le tchèque. Mais pour se faire respecter et obéir, il fallait parler le tchèque, l'allemand, le slovaque, le russe, le hongrois, le polonais, le tzigane aussi… et bien entendu l'anglais. Parler le dialecte de chaque ethnie pouvait se révéler compliqué mais qui a dit que la république tchèque n'était pas compliquée ?

\- Je suppose que c'est de là dont vient votre immodéré amour des belles lettres… en parlant de belles lettres, avez vu lu le livre de mon ami ? fit il en faisant référence à Hitler. Fabuleux n'est-ce pas ?

Même pour en essuyer ses bottes pleines de merde il n'en voudrait pas. Meine Kampf était à ce point prodigieux et obscène. Il révélait l'état d'un homme suffisamment fou pour accorder sa confiance à cet être démoniaque qui le fixait de ce regard charmeur et inégal.

\- Je vais faire les présentations voulez-vous ? Anoir Black, voici le fuhrer. Meine fuhrer, voici Anoir Black.

Le gourou nazi avança sa main pour serrer celle de Black, de manière quasiment automatique, mais Anoir recula en snobant ces derniers. Ce fut un scandale dont toute la société sorcière parla durant des semaines et l'on se souvint partout de ce qu'Anoir Black répondit :

\- Vous voudriez que moi, un sang pur, serre la main d'un…moldu ? D'un moldu fasciste et à moitié fou ? Je ne voudrais pas me salir…

Bien entendu, aucun moldu ne s'en souvint. C'était magique.

 **A suivre…**

 **Au fait… ça serait cool d'avoir des réviews d'autres personnes de temps à autre, juste pour prouver que vous existez et que vous n'êtes pas seulement des statiques qui squattent mon pc jour après jour, bien que ça me fasse plaisir… je ne mords pas…je crois. En tout cas, ça ne vous transformera ni en vampire, ni en loup garou… sait-on jamais.**


	57. Scandal et tentative de meurtre

**Chapitre 56 : Scandal et tentative de meurtre**

\- Espèce d'abrutit !

La claque retentissante qu'il se prit en pleine figure le fit vaciller, mais il resta debout, le regard flamboyant et déterminé. Droit. Face à lui, il y avait son frère qui semblait totalement avoir perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, saisi de panique.

\- Il m'a énervé. Répondit Anoir en détournant le regard

\- Je m'en moque ! s'écria Homerus. A cause de toi, nous sommes tous morts ! Tu crois que cette conversation était juste une question d'ego ? La survie de la Tchécoslovaquie en dépendait et toi ! Toi ! Tu as ruiné tout ça ! Tout mon travail acharné… je te déteste. Acheva-t-il en un souffle quasi inaudible.

Et juste après ça, Anoir fut pris de peur lorsqu'il vit son frère s'effondrer et cracher du sang. Un ulcère. Il se fit repousser par sa belle-sœur qui lui donna une potion et l'aida à se relever pour qu'il se repose. Son époux semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ce dernier se mit à gémir d'une manière épouvantable avant d'être forcé à boire une potion sans sommeil, ce qui lui permettrait d'oublier un peu et de se reposer jusqu'au lendemain.

\- Anoir, vous rendez vous compte du préjudice énorme que vous infligez à mon époux ? Demanda alors la princesse Varvara. Savez-vous tout ce qu'il endure pour vous protéger, pour nettoyer et flatter après votre passage ? Le savez-vous ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé.

\- Mais il prend tout pour lui, depuis des années !

\- Et alors ?

\- Vous êtes son frère ! La seule et unique personne qu'il lui reste depuis que votre père est devenu à moitié fou. Vous croyez qu'Homerus apprécie Grindelwald ? Vous croyez qu'il a oublié l'attentat de Paris au Bataclan ? La présence d'Ophion et d'Eole le lui rappelle tous les jours. Et je sais pertinemment que de nous tous, vous avez été le plus marqué par tout ceci, parce que contrairement à eux, vous en avez réchappé. Est-ce pour cette raison que vous jouez aussi volontiers avec le feu ? Provoquer Grindelwald et l'affronter quitte à en mourir ne ramènera pas votre sœur !

\- La ferme !

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel Anoir parut effrayée et la princesse choquée.

\- Je… excusez-moi. Je n'aurai pas du…

Anoir s'enfuit de la pièce en de grandes enjambées, il voulait être seul.

 **…**

1934, comment Anoir aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Il haïssait Varvara de le lui avoir rappelé et il se haïssait encore plus pour sa faiblesse et son désir de vengeance. Il sortit de l'hôtel pratiquement en courant, ses poumons le brulait, il avait besoin d'air, besoin d'être seul, besoin de faire sortir tout ce qu'il avait refoulé en lui après coup.

La nuit était noire et il pleuvait. Ça lui fit du bien, ça l'apaisait. Mais son cœur le dévorait toujours autant de l'intérieur et le torturait.

Ce jour-là, il avait rejoint sa sœur et son beau-frère à Paris. Il avait eu des dédicaces à faire chez Flammarion et sa sœur avait eu l'idée de l'inviter au bataclan pour fêter la parution de son nouveau livre sur la décadence romaine. Ils avaient eu les billets par des cousins et c'étaient des places quasi introuvables pour assister au concert des Creepy Brothers (alter ego des Bizarres Sisters) qui allaient chanter en avant-première leur nouveau tube : chérie, fais-moi peur.

Et ils ont eu peur. Ils avaient été au moins 2000 sorciers dans la salle et seulement la moitié avait survécu, les plus chanceux ou les plus lâches. Cette nuit-là ce fut la panique. D'abord, il y eut des cris, ensuite des bruits de corps tombant à terre dans un profond éclat de lumière verte. Anoir se souvenait d'avoir tenu la main de sa sœur et courir, quitte à écraser des cadavres, des gens qu'il connaissait, tant l'horreur de la mort le prenait aux tripes. Il ne sut même pas ce qu'il était arrivé à son beau-frère, juste qu'il avait été tué. Ils tentèrent de monter les escaliers et de s'enfuir par les toilettes, mais sa sœur ne fut pas chanceuse, elle se prit un difindo en plein cou et se vida de son sang, sous ses yeux effarés. Son regard empreint de peur et d'incompréhension ainsi que tout ce sang qui l'aspergea furent gravés en lui. De même que ce regard inégal qu'il croisa tandis qu'il s'enfuyait. Le regard de Grindelwald.

Il s'en foutait d'avoir provoqué un scandale. Ou encore que Grindelwald le considère comme une menace, car son but est de le tuer et de lui laisser cette même trace d'effroi, cette même épouvante. S'il lui tendait la main, il lui arracherait. S'il lui souriait, il lacèrerait son visage. Et s'il s'enfuyait, il lui briserait les jambes. Pour Aneta, il se sentait capable de tout. Pour elle et pour ses enfants, Ophion et Eole.

L'hypocrisie de ces sorciers lui donnait envie de vomir. Tous les gens présents avaient perdu quelqu'un à cause de Grindelwald, et ils étaient tout sourire ? Pourquoi ne pas s'unir et en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute, pour la paix des morts ? Mais ils avaient trop peur, étaient trop frileux. La baguette de sureau était bien trop puissante pour qu'ils s'en sortent.

\- Une simple baguette… un vulgaire bout de bois…. Fait chier !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre qu'on l'attaqua par derrière. Il put esquiver les sorts, mais pas le coup de poignard qui l'atteint dans le dos. Pris d'une rage terrible, il prit le poignard et le lança en pleine tête d'un sorcier qui s'écroula à terre. Il roula sur le côté, sortit sa baguette et affronta les deux autres sorciers en enchainant de puissants sortilèges qui les firent chanceler. Il ignorait qui lui avait envoyé ces assassins, mais il n'en laisserait aucun en vie.

\- **Dolocorda.**

Les deux sorciers tombèrent et gesticulèrent dans la douleur. En s'acharnant un peu, il parvint à savoir qui en avait après sa vie et il n'eut aucune stupeur à son propos… Qui d'autre que son bon ami Malfoy pour pondre un coup aussi fourbe ?

Il supprima froidement ses assaillants avant de faire disparaitre les cadavres. Il était au milieu de nulle part, avec une plaie qui risquait de s'infecter à cause de la chaleur et de la propagation des microbes. Si seulement il y avait un médecin dans les parages …

\- Black ? Fit une voix mal assurée

Durant un instant, il crut rêver. Cette putain de tête de momie… Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ? Son air revêche et sa voix d'hystérique qui n'arrêtait pas de débiter des trucs tranchants et blessants. Il l'aimait passablement et préférait l'éviter à Poudlard, surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie et bien houspillé après. Mais à cet instant précis, il se sentit tellement heureux.

\- Sacerdoce ! Je…

Il s'effondra juste après. On ne nota la disparition d'Anoir Black qu'au petit matin, lorsque personne n'eut de nouvelles de lui passé 10h. On ouvra une enquête, mais ces derniers jours, elle resta sans suite.

 **…**

En plein cœur de Berlin, alors que les jeux olympiques débutaient et étaient acclamés par l'Europe, même si c'était à contrecœur, Grindelwald observait d'un œil vif ces moldus gesticuler telles des fourmis. A ces côtés, sur sa droite, Malfoy se tripota les mains, mal à l'aise.

\- On raconte que Black a disparu. Fit le mage noir d'une voix badine. On aurait retrouvé son sang près de la porte de Brandebourg et après, plus rien. As-tu une idée sur ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ? Poursuivit-il en continuant de regarder le sprint.

\- Je…c'est que…

\- Rosier ?

\- Attendez ! Je… !

La plus fidèle acolyte de Grindelwald se mit alors à parler après avoir lu la mémoire de Malfoy. Ce fut tel un coup de poing :

\- Il a engagé des sorciers pour tuer Anoir. Mais ces sorciers ne sont jamais revenus. Il pense qu'Anoir est encore en vie, mais pas pour longtemps.

\- Raison ?

\- Poison.

\- C'est bien lâche tout ça, ministre… Autant mister Black me fascine, autant vous me decevez.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite. Grindelwald se leva gracieusement de son siège et usa de sa baguette pour étouffer Malfoy en le suspendant en l'air, comme s'il le pendait au plafond. Léonard Malfoy gesticula dans tous les sens pour se dégager, mais c'était inutile. Son visage devint aussi pourpre qu'une fraise écrasée tant l'oxygène lui manqua. Il commençait à voir trouble.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Tu vas me le retrouver et l'amener ici. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Pas après cette humiliation.

Il le lâcha subitement et Malfoy tomba à terre le souffle court et brulant. Pas un seul instant, la voix badine du mage noir ne trahit une quelconque colère sourde. Mais son regard, sa magie qui pulsait et qui lui faisait froid dans le dos prouvait le contraire…

\- Mais…

\- S'il évite mon regard, je le forcerai à me regarder. S'il ne sourit pas, je menacerais de mort toute sa famille. Et s'il tente de fuir… je lui briserai ses os un à un. Alors retrouves le moi, retrouves le… cette conversation que nous avons commencé n'est pas encore terminée et je ne veux pas que mon fou s'éloigne trop, je m'ennuie cruellement ces temps-ci…

\- … Bien. Fit le ministre en déglutissant difficilement.

Malfoy quitta la pièce en se tenant aux murs. Son plan avait échoué. Lui qui comptait se débarrasser de Black afin d'avoir pour lui seul l'héritage de Maria Grey, dans le but de mettre sereinement en place le Brexit pour se couper enfin de l'Europe et de tous ces profiteurs… Il le haïssait ! Toujours à faire des choses justes même en usant de moyens terribles… Lui quand il parlait, on le prenait au sérieux et on riait. Malfoy aurait tant préféré qu'il reste ce sorcier incompris et distant qu'il connut à Poudlard, cet asocial isolé et bancal qui attirait les moqueries et l'incompréhension…

Et maintenant, ce sorcier osait.

Qu'il reste à sa place d'attentiste, qu'il persiste à critiquer et se plaindre sans rien faire. Militer dans le vide, sans conséquences, dans les salons mondains auprès de sourds. Mais là, il trouvait le courage de se battre, de défendre les plus faibles et les laissés pour comptes, les irlandais, les nés de moldus, les juifs… Il se mettait délibérément sur son chemin et osait l'assumer. Cet enfoiré d'Activiste. Ce funambule qui maniait aussi bien la plume que la baguette tout en restant miraculeusement en équilibre entre la vie et la mort. Et il survivait malgré tout.

\- C'est injuste…

 **…**

Maria regardait d'un air absent la foule qui se mouvait dans les rues. Depuis le malaise de son époux et l'étrange disparition de son beau-frère, la princesse Varvara avait peur. Peur au point d'appeler sa famille à l'aide. En un rien de temps, leurs appartements furent littéralement encerclés par des aurores portant l'uniforme impérial russe, assez similaire aux uniformes de Dumstrang, rouge à cape noire.

Quiconque passant le périmètre de sécurité fut questionné, sans douceur.

Maria voyait l'arrivée de ces sorciers d'un mauvais œil. Il lui serait bien difficile de sortir de l'hôtel sans se faire repérer… Et elle avait des questions à poser.

 **« Tu veux de l'aide ? fit la baguette » « Je peux t'aider à répondre à toutes tes questions si tu m'aides en retour »**

A suivre …

 **Pour Shadow : Mdrrrr comme tu dis ! Polyglotte ça veut dire parler plusieurs langues. Quant à Anoir, déjà, il a tapé dans l'œil de Grindelwald (on sait qu'il est homo grâce à dumby) ensuite, il a un statut assez particulier dans le monde sorcier puisqu'il est un intellectuel, un genre de fou du roi. Bon, après, il vit sa vie assez dangereusement et il assume…je crois. En tout cas il risque d'en payer le prix. Et je te dis pas la raclée que son frère risque de lui donner après ça… Mais bon, il a quand même fait valoir ses origines de sang pur après tout. Et ça a dû être apprécié de certains nationalistes sorciers. La pureté du sang avant tout comme on dit… Et pour Maria, en effet, elle voudra discuter avec Gregorovitch fils pour en savoir plus, mais peut être tombera elle sur gregorovitch père ? Et merci pour le coup des reliques de la mort, j'y avais pas pensé, ça va être chouette à rajouter. Au prochain chapitre ^^. **

**.**

 **Pour Zarbi : Tout d'abord, merci de ne pas t'appeler Guest et merci pour ta review. J'avoue que vu toutes les infos que je dispatche, dix jours, c'est honorable pour tout ingérer sans avoir d'indigestion même si j'essaie de donner de la cohérence. Pour Anoir vs Hitler, de toute façon, il risque de tout oublier vu que ce n'est que l'outil de Grindelwald pour contrôler l'Europe voire plus si affinités. **

**En ce qui concerne les évènements de Paris, je crois que je vais caser ça durant la troisième année, mais ça risque d'être difficile… Au début, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, j'ignorais ce que j'allais y mettre…Mais en mixant l'histoire canon harry potter, l'histoire canon les animaux fantastiques, la quête de survie de maria Grey, les petites anecdotes à Poudlard et les vrais éléments historiques, en fait, on arrive à avoir un patchwork de trucs assez bien rempli. En fait, durant la troisième année, qui aura lieu en 1938 (annexion de l'Autriche, défaite de la Tchécoslovaquie etc...) je mixte le fait que Voldemort va contrôler un basilic pour tuer mimi geignarde et faire accuser Hagrid à sa place (canon), avec ce qu'il va se passer à Paris. Du coup, j'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne combinaison, mais ça sera bien en troisième année car Dragonneau aura fini d'écrire son livre et ira enseigner à Poudlard (pas canon du tout) (voir chap 35, j'espère ne pas avoir spoilé). Après ça, je sais ce qu'il se passera en quatrième année dans les grandes lignes… (chap 53, pas de spoil non plus) et ensuite c'est flou parce que le prochain film des animaux fantastiques n'est pas encore sorti. Mais de toute façon, Maria sera diplômée de Poudlard en 43 et la guerre s'achèvera en 45.**

 **Et pour la suite, je n'ai pas encore écris le début, mais ça s'installe dans un cadre dont on connait la fin, et mettra en scène la fille de Maria Grey, Catherine. Le stress de la survie ne sera pas le même pour elle. Il y aura aussi la vie à Poudlard, avec tous ceux qu'on connait (maraudeurs, mangemorts, ordre du phénix…) La vie à Poudlard va être explorée sous un autre angle, et ce qui va m'intéresser ce sera justement ce qu'il se passera après. Cette fic-là va surtout cibler les rapports compliqués entre Chine, USA et Russie. Ça va être plus actuel. Et aussi tous les tenants et aboutissants des lois et politiques sorcières aux USA.**

 **J'ai plein d'idées qui foisonnent en permanence. Voilà, j'espère avoir bien répondu à tes interrogations ^^**

 **.**

 **Au guest qui me trouve drôle : Merci de me trouver drôle. Et merci de suivre ma fic ^^. Anoir Black n'est pas forcément un personnage comique, mais je le trouve attachant. Si tu considères que les scènes sont drôles, alors c'est super, ça signifie que le tragique n'écrase pas trop l'histoire et que les actions sont bien réparties. Au prochain chapitre qui sait ^^, ciao.**


	58. Die Weiße Rose

**Chapitre 57 :** **Die Weiße Rose**

Maria avait réussi à s'éclipser de l'hôtel en usant d'un charme de désillusion très puissant. Elle n'avait aucune idée du comment, mais elle se doutait que la baguette y était pour quelque chose. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être, les aurors russes, réputés pour leurs puissances et leurs don pour la traque ne firent même pas attention à elle. C'était impressionnant.

Une fois quitté l'hôtel, la baguette lui fit remontrer l'allée des Tilleuils jusqu'à un vieux palais au style décadent. Le palais du Kronzprinz. La soit disant demeure de Grindelwald. Maria était tétanisée, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Qu'est-ce que la baguette voulait faire ?

 **« Du calme, ils ne te verront pas et je me chargerai de désarmer tous les sortilèges »**

« Mais… ces sorciers ont l'air armés jusqu'aux dents »

 **« Tu vas très bien y arriver, si tu ne crois pas en ta baguette en qui pourrais-tu croire ? »**

Maria inspira lourdement, toujours invisible. Au moins, l'avait elle fait sortir de cet hôtel étouffant. Mais de là à entrer dans l'antre du diable…

Elle passa un à un les aurores et entra dans l'immense édifice. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que voulait la baguette ni où elle l'entrainait. Mais elle obéit à ses indications et tourna lorsqu'il le fallait, descendit des escaliers, se cacha, grimpa… Pour se retrouver dans une immense bibliothèque à plusieurs étages.

A plusieurs reprises, elle vit la baguette scintiller puis s'éteindre. Maria en déduisit que la baguette devait désarmer un à un tous les sortilèges de détection ou de protection…

 **« Avances de trois pas et saisis le livre nommé l'essence de la magie par Friedrich Gummer »**

A peine l'eut elle fait qu'une sorte de passage secret s'ouvrit. Maria s'engouffra dans les escaliers avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle.

 **…**

Anoir se réveilla groggy. Il avait d'assez mauvais souvenirs de ce qu'il était arrivé la veille. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'est qu'il avait été attaqué et qu'il s'était effondré. Après ça, plus rien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut la momie. Qui lui sourit d'un air sardonique.

\- Je crois que je vais mourir… gémit Anoir en voyant ce visage effrayant.

\- Mourir ? C'est ce que tu as failli faire y'a moins d'une heure mon cher. Je t'ai complètement détoxifié et ça été loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

Devant la mine stupéfaite de Black, Sacerdoce fut obligée de lui expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé :

\- Des sorciers t'ont attaqués et sont parvenus à t'empoisonner. Le poison a été concocté à base de trompette des anges. Tu aurais perdu le sens de l'équilibre et tes oreilles auraient eu otites sur otites et tu serais mort si ça avait atteint le cerveau. Ce poison était avant tout là pour faciliter ton assassinat en te désorientant. Vas-tu me dire qui t'en voulait au point de te tuer ?

\- … Malfoy.

\- Le ministre ? Notre ministre ?

\- Oui. Admit Black. C'est que l'un d'eux a affirmé avant que je le tue.

\- Je vois…Ce n'est pas étonnant.

A ces mots, elle lui tendit un journal qui ne parlait que de lui et de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hitler. La presse s'en était donné à cœur joie. Anoir Black, l'ennemi du peuple. Anoir Black, le révolutionnaire anticonformiste. Tout ce qui était marqué dans cette feuille de chou était un ramassis de conneries. A se demander si ça valait vraiment le coup de se mettre en colère.

\- Et donc ?

\- On a mis une prime sur ta tête, environ trois mille Reichsmark. Tu as énervé des gens puissants on dirait. Je me demande si te sauver la vie était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée…

\- Où est ce qu'on est ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'enfuir ? Personne ne te retient prisonnier tu sais ?

\- Où se trouve-t-on ? répéta-t-il de nouveau.

\- Sous Berlin. Dans le monde moldu. A attendre le bon moment d'agir. Répondit froidement Sacerdoce d'un air déterminé.

\- Le moment pour quoi exactement ?

\- A ton avis ? Souria Lupus. Pour tuer Grindelwald.

 **…**

Alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers, la baguette ne s'arrêtait pas de s'allumer et s'éteindre, pratiquement à chaque marche. Quel que soit l'objet caché ici-bas, cela devait avoir énormément de valeur…Mais attendez ? On l'a forcé à s'infiltrer ici pour un casse ?

Elle arriva soudain devant une porte.

 **« C'est une porte des voleurs, un artefact ancien très puissant. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider pour ça. La porte va te poser une question et si tu n'y réponds pas, l'alarme se déclenchera et je devrai te faire transplaner de force »**

\- On est déjà si loin… autant voir ce qu'il demande.

Face à la porte, elle tenta d'entra d'entrer et la sensation fut à la fois glacial et humide comme si elle tentait de franchir une cascade. Et la question survint alors dans son esprit :

Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire avec un triangle, un cercle et un bâton ? 

Maria réfléchit un long moment sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Un triangle, un cercle, un bâton. Un bâton… Elle avait déjà vu un sigle qui contenait tout ça….mais où ?

 **« Le sigle de Grindelwald » fit la baguette. « Un triangle qui contient un cercle coupé d'un bâton. C'est censé représenter les reliques de la mort »**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **« Pour le moment ce n'est pas important » « Répètes juste ce que je dis… »**

Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire avec un triangle, un cercle et un bâton ? Répéta de nouveau la porte.

\- Devenir invincible. Répondit Maria.

La porte s'ouvrit.

 **…**

\- Tuer Grindelwald ? T'es folle ?

\- Tout comme toi on dirait... Le scandale que tu as causé a généré quelque chose de terrible, tu sais ? De l'espoir.

\- …

\- Grindelwald a horreur de l'espoir. Il préfère écraser toute tentative de rébellion le plus vite possible. Mais même ainsi, il existe des groupes qui veulent que son règne cesse. Des groupes comme…. La rose blanche.

La Rose blanche ou bien Die Weiße Rose est le nom d'un groupe de résistants allemands, fondé en 1936, alors que Grindelwald durcissait les lois et commettait des actes de plus en plus innommables. Composé dans un premier temps par des sorciers, puis massivement rejoint en 1942 par des moldus, soit quelques étudiants et de leurs proches. Ce nom aurait été choisi par Hans Scholl en référence à la romance de Clemens Brentano (Les Romances du Rosaire, 1852), ou au roman de B. Traven La Rose blanche (1929). Ce groupe a été arrêté conjointement par la Gestapo et les hommes de Grindelwald en février 1943. Tous ses membres ont été exécutés.

\- Die Weiße Rose ? Charmant… Et comment allez-vous vous y prendre pour tuer notre cher ami ? Ironisa t'il.

\- Qui sait ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Pourquoi aller jusqu'à rejoindre un groupe contestataire ? Qu'as-tu contre Grindelwald ?

C'est alors qu'il vit la momie s'énerver. Sous la colère, elle se mit à parler l'allemand de sa région, le haut saxon de Leipzig ce qui rendait la compréhension légèrement difficile.

\- Wer glaubst du ich bin ? Nur dieser Idiotenarzt, der die Wunden dieser kleinen Idioten aus Hogwarts heilt? Ich auch hasse diesen Zauberer! Ich möchte, dass er für das stirbt, was er mir angetan hat. Dass er bezahlt. (Qui crois-tu que je sois? Juste ce docteur stupide qui soigne les blessures de ces petits crétins de Poudlard? Je déteste aussi ce magicien! Je veux qu'il meure pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Qu'il paye)

\- Was hat er gemacht?( Que t'a-il fait ?)Demanda alors doucement Anoir

\- A ton avis ? Regardes mon visage ! s'écria elle en anglais cette fois ci en retirant ses bandelettes en lui montrant à quel point il était défiguré.

Anoir eut du mal à oublier cette vision d'horreur. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne retire pas ses bandelettes. Qu'elle reste juste cette momie.

\- Il m'a maudit ! Tout ça parce que j'ai refusé de travailler pour lui. Et il a menacé mon frère. Nous avons dû partir nous cacher en Angleterre, comme des rats ! Aber Deutschland ist unser Land! Unsere Ehre und unser Leben! (Mais l'allemagne est notre pays, notre honeur et notre vie !) Je veux faire quelque chose pour mon pays, pour tous les sorciers qui y vivent dans la peur. Avant de mourir. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore m'a…

\- Attends un peu… Dumbledore ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre dans tout ça lui ?

\- Il nous fait parvenir des provisions et des artefacts pour lutter contre Grindelwald et faire tenir le réseau.

Décidément il était dans tout ce qui était le plus foireux… Donc, s'il avait bien compris, l'argent que Dumbledore volait à Maria servait en partie à créer ce genre de cellule ?

\- Mais… comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé là-dedans ?

\- Et toi ? Je suppose que ta haine remonte à très loin, non ? Sinon tu ne serais pas aussi déterminé.

\- Ma sœur et son beau-frère sont morts dans un attentat à Paris il y a trois ans. J'y étais, c'était horrible et je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver. Ils sont morts, tués par Grindelwald et ses sbires. Apparemment c'était pour dire tout le bien qu'il pensait du traité de Versailles.

\- Le Diktat, hein…

Diktat est le terme utilisé pour qualifier le Traité de Versailles, imposé sans négociation, en 1919, à l'Allemagne, par les vainqueurs de la Première Guerre mondiale. Le terme a acquis un sens nettement péjoratif, pour désigner une volonté dictée par un étranger ou une puissance étrangère. Il est synonyme de « Imposer ses valeurs », « donner des ordres » et est souvent utilisé comme « lancer un _diktat_ ».

Le gagnant a toujours raison face aux perdants. Mais dans cette guerre, il n'y avait eu aucun gagnant tant les pertes avaient été lourdes. La guerre d'Eindoven fut si terrible, qu'on raconta même que le premier ministre anglais de l'époque, Archer Evermonde, aurait fermement interdit aux sorciers d'intervenir dans les guerres moldues pour éviter que le secret de leur existence ne soit dévoilé.

\- Et toi ? Comment t'es tu retrouvée avec ça ?

\- Mon frère et moi étions aurores. Ictus était médicomage de guerre, il devait faire face à des choses terribles au quotidien, pire que de soigner les pustules de morveux prépubaires. Et moi j'étais aurore, hit aurore, comme Thésée Dragonneau que j'ai souvent affronté au front. Pendant la guerre, je me suis fait une sacrée réputation et j'avais même gagné en popularité à tel point qu'on me voulut au gouvernement. Et puis après la guerre il est arrivé et beaucoup l'accueillirent comme le sauveur de la patrie. Il s'est débarrassé de tous ceux qui le gênaient. J'ai refusé de lui obéir, alors il m'a maudit avec sa baguette. Mon frère a tenté depuis des années de trouver un moyen pour me soigner. Mais rien ne fonctionne. On ne peut qu'enrayer la maladie en la scellant temporairement avec des runes magiques qui s'effacent au contact de la magie. Il n'y a pas de fin. Je suis condamnée. Dumbledore a dit qu'il pouvait nous aider….

\- Dumbledore promet toujours monts et merveilles. Mais j'y pense, il existe une source dans ce monde capable de détruire les malédictions et de restaurer le corps des sorciers.

\- Ce ne sont que des mythes, Black. On a fait lourdes, ça n'a pas fonctionné. On a tenté des dizaines de thalasso et de sources, rien.

\- On m'a parlé d'une source secrète en Islande.

\- Ecoutes Black, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi de te tirer. Promets-moi d'assister à la coupe du monde de Quiditch et je te promets un joyeux feu d'artifice. Maintenant, retournes à la surface, auprès des tiens.

 **…**

La porte s'ouvrit et Maria vit une immense pièce semblable à un coffre-fort où étaient rangés de nombreux artefacts et livres n'ayant de prix.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

 **« Il y a des livres que tu dois récupérer ici, ils sont intitulés : Résurrection des âmes, Obscurials : leurs secrets, Raffinement de l'âme tomes 1 à 4, Necromancie : une porte vers le royaume des morts. Trouves ces livres et prends-les. Il ne faut pas que Grindelwald apprenne à maitriser ces compétences »**

\- Donc, finalement, tu es une bonne baguette.

 **« Je suis une baguette opportuniste, et si tu réussis à apprendre ce qu'il y a dans ces livres, tu pourrais en apprendre plus sur ton passé »**

\- Et comment sais-tu tout ça ? Je devrais t'appeler madame Irma maintenant ?

La baguette ne répondit pas.

Maria trouva tous les livres et les mit dans son sac. Elle remonta les escaliers qui conduisirent à la bibliothèque et alors qu'elle allait partir, elle entendit des éclats de voix dans la pièce d'à côté. La baguette avait encore lancé un sort de désillusion puissant, Maria pouvait donc s'enfuir sans être inquiétée. Mais plus elle se rapprochait, plus la voix se fit suppliante. En y prêtant un peu plus attention, il s'agissait de celle d'Homerus Black, le frère d'Anoir ! Il était à genoux devant un Grindelwald assez ennuyé qui jouait avec sa barbe pour passer le temps.

\- Je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié ! Mon frère ne pensait pas à mal, il a toujours été abrupte avec les gens, il n'a pas un mauvais fond…. La Tchécoslovaquie n'a rien à voir avec lui, nous ne sommes pas un pays à problème …

\- Hum… Tu penses que t'agenouiller devant moi changera quelque chose ? A ce que je sais, à chaque fois que ton frère froissait quelqu'un, tu venais toujours après et t'excuser à sa place. Tu crois que je suis aussi facile que ces bouseux ? Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Je veux que ton frère vienne ici, et qu'il s'agenouille et s'excuse. Si tu veux que ton pays survive tout du moins.

\- Maitre… fit Rosier. Je crains que nous ne soyons pas seuls.

Grindelwald se saisit de sa baguette et frappa de puissants coups dans la direction que pointait Rosier. Toujours sous le sort, Maria s'enfuit en courant, mais ce n'était pas assez rapide, alors la baguette la fit transplaner. Mais dans sa fuite, elle perdit quelque chose de précieux. De vraiment précieux.

Rosier vit un objet briller par terre. Elle le ramassa et l'apporta à Grindelwald qui le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? Une broche ?

Homerus releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit la broche. Il n'en existait que trois au monde. Celles que sa nièce avait fait faire sur mesure à un célèbre bijoutier de Prague. Une broche qui met en scène un serpent en verre de bohème avec des yeux sertis d'émeraudes. Il y en avait eu une pour elle, une autre pour Diane Mulciber et la dernière…

Pour Maria Grey.

\- On dirait du verre de bohème. Fit distraitement Grindelwald. C'est la spécialité de Prague non ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Shadow : Salut ! Eh oui, Malfoy est le chien de Grindelwald. C'est pourquoi il est jaloux. L'ambition l'a conduit à faire un pacte avec le diable. Quant à une futur alliance entre Maria et Dumby, c'est obligé, vu que l'unique personne capable de vaincre Grindelwald est Dumbledore. Et il y aura bien un futur ministre de la magie sur wiki harry potter on voit que le suivant après Hector Fawley, c'est Léonard Spencer- Moon, un gars plutôt sensé qui aurait eu de très bonnes relations avec Churchill. Il aurait commencé au bas de l'échelle (département des accidents magiques) pour arriver au sommet de la pyramide. Et normalement, un ministre de la magie en angleterre ne reste que 7 ans au pouvoir. A moins de se faire virer de force. Du coup… à voir. Mais d'un autre côté, il fait plutôt du bon boulot en tant que ministre, il n'est pas aussi nul que Fudge. Quant à Anoir, il risque d'apprendre chèrement le fait que malgré tout, il ne peut rien.**

 **Pour l'autre future histoire qui n'est pas encore écrite, bien sûr que Catherine n'est pas au courant. Ce sera un des plus gros plots twists de l'histoire. Maria restera toujours muette en ce qui concerne Jedusor.**


	59. L'expertise de Gregorovitch

**Chapitre 58 : L'expertise de Gregorovitch**

Maria se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre, le souffle court.

On avait failli la tuer.

Grindelwald avait failli la tuer.

Elle savait maintenant à quoi il ressemblait. C'était le même homme que celui qui avait tenté d'infiltrer Poudlard en Novembre dernier. Le même regard.

D'un coup, elle se mit à courir vers la salle de bain et vomit le peu qu'elle avait mangé au gouter.

Elle était effrayée.

Effrayée par le fait d'avoir une fois de plus échappé à la mort, effrayée pour Homerus Black que Grindelwald était sans doute en train d'interroger voir torturer et inquiète pour Anoir. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il avait disparu et elle craignait le pire. De nombreux journaux le prenait pour un fou voir un excentrique qui ne ferait jamais de vieux os… Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir.

On frappa à la porte.

Machinalement, Maria se rhabilla et usa de sa baguette pour gommer sa mine de déterrée. Elle ouvrit fébrilement la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec un aurore russe qui lui parla assez abruptement :

\- Son altesse veut vous voir. Descendre.

\- Mais…

\- Descendre !

Un peu plus et la trainait par les pieds jusqu'à la princesse… Et il la suivait de très près… Etait-elle une criminelle ? Décidément, elle n'aimait pas ces aurors. On la fit quasiment entrer de force dans une pièce dont la porte claqua quelques instants après… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Léonard Malfoy et son épouse à table accompagné d'Abraxas et de Diane et d'une gamine silencieuse qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme étant Lilith, la jeune sœur d'Abraxas qui ferait ses débuts à Poudlard en début d'année scolaire prochaine. Tout aurait été normal si ces derniers ne se trouvaient pas là, précisément à discuter avec la princesse Varvara.

Le cerveau de Maria eut du mal à s'ajuster à la scène… Mais elle n'eut aucun mal à sourire sur commande, se disant que les Malfoys étaient bien les dernières personnes qu'elle aurait voulu croiser à ce moment précis… Mais elle était heureuse de revoir Diane, cette dernière avait repris un peu de poids, c'était bon signe. Ou peut-être pas… Elle avait beaucoup grossi depuis Poudlard…

Durant un instant, elle avisa de la montagne de gourmandises sur la table… qui ne ferait pas long feu bien longtemps…

\- Nous t'attendions pour le thé. J'espère que les aurors n'ont pas été trop brusques ?

\- A peine… souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ce qui fait leur charme. Ils sont très consciencieux et perfectionnistes.

Trop perfectionnistes pensa Maria. Et brusques.

Elle prit place à coté de Diane tandis que la mère d'Abraxas se mit à faire la conversation, parlant des jeux olympiques moldus, des épreuves d'athlétisme et des récents médaillés dont un anglais compris…. Apparemment, même si ça ne les concernait guère, les sorciers restaient tout de même assez patriotiques et fiers que des moldus de leurs pays puissent contribuer à la réputation de leur nation. On dit que cette année-là, la grande Bretagne figurait à la dixième place dans les jeux, avec 4 médailles d'or, 7 d'argent et 3 de bronze. Des journalistes sorciers auraient eu le temps d'interviewer Leonard Malfoy à ce sujet, lequel répondant que des résultats médiocres ne valent guère la peine d'être énoncés, surtout s'il s'agissait de résultats moldus. Ce qui contribua à un léger froid dans l'audience. Mais ce dernier se rattrapa en se réjouissant de pouvoir assister à la coupe du monde de quidditch et voir s'affronter les huit équipes finalistes de cette 116 ème coupe du monde. L'équipe nationale du Brésil ayant été la grande gagnante de la coupe de 1933 qui eut lieu au Caire.

\- J'espère que notre équipe se qualifiera pour la finale. Après tout notre pays a pour attrapeur l'as de l'équipe des Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel. Fit fièrement Electre Malfoy

\- Je ne vous savais pas aussi férue de Quiditch, lady Malfoy. Malheureusement, notre pays s'est faite vaincre par la France lors des éliminatoires, mais j'encourage la Russie qui figure parmi les finalistes.

\- Qui y'a-t-il d'autre encore à participer ? Demanda Maria, distraite.

Abraxas se mit à rire sous le regard désapprobateur de ses parents.

\- Toi.. tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner… Tu serais capable de réciter à la perfection une recette de potion de ce soporifique de Slugorn et pourtant, tu ne connais pas le nom des finalistes de la coupe du monde de Quiditch ? Les huits finalistes sont la France qui l'a emporté face à la Tchécoslovaquie, L'Angleterre face à L'Espagne, La Russie face au Pérou, L'Allemagne contre le Venezuela, L'Argentine face aux Etats-Unis, L'Italie contre L'Irlande, Le Japon face à la Belgique et La Bulgarie face au Maroc.

Elle continua à l'écouter distraitement, vantant les mérites de toutes les équipes qui avaient gagnés leurs places ici. Il semblait si heureux et surexcité que ça l'écœurait. N'avait-il pas peur ? Ne remarquait il pas à quel point son père avait les traits creusés par la fatigue et le stress ? Ou encore sa mère qui tentait tant bien que mal de donner le change sans trop y parvenir ? Serait-il aussi heureux si on lui disait se trouver au bord d'un champ de mines ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Le simple fait d'être aussi surprotégée l'effrayait. Elle entendit avec crainte et précision chaque bruit de pas un peu trop brusque, comme si elle craignait d'un instant à l'autre qu'on vienne la chercher et la réduire en charpie. Tout ça pour les caprices d'une baguette psychopathe qui s'avérait être la sienne…

\- Maria, fit alors la princesse. Pourquoi ne pas emmener vos amis avec et vous promener un peu aux alentours ?

Maria partit pour se lever, mais un des aurors intervint en argumentant que les rues étaient dangereuses et pleines d'ennemis potentiels pouvant en vouloir à la vie de ces enfants. La princesse Varvara répliqua avec un certain aplomb :

\- Les tyrans ont toujours adorés les enfants. Surtout les enfants de sang purs. N'ayez crainte.

Les enfants partirent donc de l'hôtel en compagnie d'Eole, Ophion, Renata et Havel. En tout, ils étaient huit. Assez pour pouvoir s'amuser et jouer à n'importe quel jeu en ville. Maria espérait donc les semer au plus vite afin d'interroger Gregorovitch au sujet de sa baguette dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus.

\- Nous voici enfin entre adultes. Fit froidement Varara à ses invités. Puis je m'enquérir un peu plus de la raison de votre visite ?

\- Eh bien….fit le ministre. Nous aimerions reprendre Maria Grey avec nous. Elle est amie avec les enfants de notre famille après tout…

\- Mais c'est aussi notre cas, monsieur le ministre. Cette enfant est à nos côtés depuis plus de trois semaines et pas un instant je n'ai senti une quelconque gène chez elle voir pire. Elle semble heureuse avec nous. Que cela vous déplaise ou non d'ailleurs. Nous avons invité cette enfant chez nous, il est normal d'assurer sa sécurité voyons.

\- Et par quel prodige ? L'aide des Russes ? Depuis le fiasco de la soirée d'inauguration, il se raconte que la Tchécoslovaquie a perdu tout le crédit dont elle jouissait depuis lors. Il se dit aussi que votre époux serait actuellement aux pieds de Grindelwald, à le supplier d'oublier les mots d'Anoir Black. Et où se trouve-t-il d'ailleurs ? Personne ne l'a vu depuis presque une semaine. Lui qui était censé protéger cette enfant n'est pas présent pour assumer ses devoirs ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?

\- Avez-vous fini, monsieur Malfoy ? J'ai peut-être l'air d'une faible sorcière intimidable, mais je vous rassure, il n'en est rien. Notre pays a des ressources et mon mari est loin d'avoir abandonné la partie. Quant à vous, il se murmure que vous auriez requis l'aide de Grindelwald afin de tuer votre prédécesseur pour prendre sa place. Ne croyez-vous pas être dans une position pire que la nôtre auprès de ce sorcier ?

\- Comment osez-vous ! s'écria le ministre d'une voix blanche alors qu'il allait sortir sa baguette pour répondre à cet affront. Sa femme l'en empêcha de justesse.

\- Je salue votre présence d'esprit, madame Malfoy. En tant que princesse Russe, j'ai le droit à une puissante garde rapprochée. Si un seul d'entre vous ose me menacer d'un sort, ces hommes vous jetteront dans les prisons les plus froides de Sibérie. J'espère avoir été claire à ce sujet.

\- Nous nous excusons pour notre rudesse, princesse. Souffla madame Malfoy. Mais nous sommes inquiets pour l'avenir.

\- L'avenir n'a pas l'air bien compliqué pour vous…Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est continuer à obéir à ce sorcier et vous vivrez dans le confort et le luxe tandis que mon pays se fera annexer et détruire. Quelle inquiétude auriez-vous ? Au moins, aurais-je préservé mon intégrité et celle de mon époux. Quant à la vôtre… fit-elle froidement. Mais peut être reprendriez-vous un peu de thé ? Il est excellent.

 **…**

\- A quel jeu pourrions-nous jouer maintenant ? fit distraitement Renata. Pourquoi pas un colin-maillard ? Nous n'aurons qu'a nous trouver un parc non loin d'ici et…

\- Ça a l'air amusant. Fit Maria. Mais une partie de cache-cache nous occuperait pour la journée.

\- Un cache-cache ? Dans cette ville ? murmura Lilith. Mais…nous risquons de nous perdre…

\- Pas si c'est un cache-cache magique en duo. On se divise par groupe de deux et on se cache. Le groupe qui cherche a le droit à des indices. Et quoi qu'il arrive, on se retrouve ici même à 18h pour retourner à l'hôtel, ça vous va ? Proposa Maria.

Les groupes furent crées et suite à un pierre papier ciseaux, il fut décidé qu'Eole et Ophion seraient ceux qui les traqueraient. Ils devaient rester dix minutes en retrait avant de se mettre en chasse. Les groupes à se cacher étaient donc de trois : Havel et Renata, Abraxas et Lilith et pour finir, Diane et Maria. Les trois groupes se mirent à courir dans des directions différentes sans se concerter. Havel et Renata descendirent l'avenue, Abraxas et Lilith la remontèrent et Diane et Maria tournèrent dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion.

Mais au lieu de se cacher, Maria entraina Diane dans le quartier magique et ils se fondirent dans la masse.

\- Où allons-nous ? Nous étions supposés nous cacher dans le Berlin moldu…

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Ca ne prendra que deux minutes, fais-moi plaisir…

\- Où vas-tu encore nous entrainer ?

\- Si tu me suis sans poser de questions, je t'achèterai le meilleur strudel de la ville.

\- Maria Grey… Si nous n'étions pas amies, je prétendrai que tu es en train de m'acheter pour te couvrir d'un truc louche…

\- Exactement !

\- Toi alors… Que ne ferais-je pas pour un strudel ?

Maria se mit à rire avant de la trainer dans les ruelles du quartier sorcier de Berlin. Diane avait repris du poil de la bête, mais la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée avait laissé des traces. Elle avait pris des rondeurs, ce qui la rendait plus joviale et sympathique, mais elle craignait que ça ne soit pour elle une source de moqueries à Poudlard. Maria se promettait d'empêcher que cela n'arrive.

\- On y est. Fit-elle devant le magasin.

\- Le magasin de Gregorovitch ? Tu veux faire examiner ta baguette ?

\- Chuuut. Attends-moi ici, je reviens vite.

\- Cachotière, va.

Maria entra dans la boutique du fils du célèbre fabriquant de baguette. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle se retrouvait dans un immense atelier rempli de baguettes avec un homme assis à son bureau en train de tailler un bout de bois pour en faire une future baguette. Au bout dequelques minutes, il releva les yeux vers elle et fit assez abruptement :

\- C'est pour acheter une baguette ?

\- Pas exactement. C'est pour faire expertiser une baguette.

Gregorovitch fils releva lentement les yeux de son ouvrage, intrigué. Voilà longtemps qu'on n'avait pas requis son aide pour une expertise. D'ordinaire, il n'y en avait guère besoin… Il se leva de son bureau et fit quelques pas en direction de Maria.

\- Puis-je ? Fit-il en tendant la main.

Maria lui tendit sa baguette et il la prit en main, la fit tourner, la palpa… tenta de lancer plusieurs sorts avec qui furent assez pathétiques.

\- Où avez-vous acheté cette baguette ?

\- Chez Ollivender.

\- Tss… il est impossible qu'un tel fabriquant ait pu confectionner une telle pièce. Où a-t-il bien pu dégoter une baguette pareille ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que cette baguette a de spécial ?

\- Ollivender vous a elle dit sa composition ? Demanda poliment Grogorovitch fils.

\- 36 cm, bois d'acacia et crin de sombral. Il a dit que cette baguette aurait été réalisé par son père deux siècles plus tôt. Mentit maria car Ollivenders avait fini par lui raconter les circonstances exactes de son acquisition.

\- Eh bien il vous a menti. Cette baguette n'est pas en bois d'acacia, mais en chêne millénaire. Par contre, il n'a pas mentit pour le crin de sombral, mais il a omis de préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas du seul composant de cette baguette. Il y a quelque chose de plus, mais je ne saurais dire quoi… Et vous dites que c'est votre baguette ? Fit il septique. Inutile de me mentir ma petite… Cette baguette est comme un grand cru, elle a de la valeur et se collectionne, mais si on tente de l'utiliser, elle ne sortirait pas même une étincelle… Une baguette magique ne peut vivre aussi…

Maria lui prit la baguette des mains et lança un sort. D'un coup, le parquet fut entièrement gelé, de même que les murs. Gregorovitch fils écarquilla les yeux comme s'il était témoin d'un miracle.

\- C'est impossible… comment ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi surpris ? Demanda alors Maria. Ma baguette a toujours obéit à n'importe lequel de mes ordres…

\- Je…laissez-moi réessayer.

Il reprit la baguette entre ses mains et tenta de lancer un avis. Mais il ne sortit que des oiseaux morts….

\- C'est un vrai casse-tête. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le bois utilisé est très inhabituel… Cela fait plus de 500 ans qu'on ne touche plus aux chênes millénaires pour fabriquer des baguettes magiques. Ce n'est pas donné à n'importe qui d'en posséder une… le chêne est symbole de vitalité et de force alors rajouté au crin de sombral, ce serait mêler la vie et la mort dans un même artéfact… Quel incroyable tour de force. C'est étonnant.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Généralement, lorsque l'on tente de mêler deux éléments contraires, on crée une baguette dite instable. Cette baguette aurait été stable si à la place du chêne, on eut utilisé de l'if. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est assez rare qu'une baguette instable soit utilisé par une aussi jeune sorcière… Si cette baguette vous a choisi, c'est que vous devez posséder un vrai don, un don du ciel.

Maria reprit sa baguette et sortit de la boutique. A part le fait que sa baguette soit en chêne millénaire, elle n'était pas plus avancée… Elle retrouva assez vite Diane qui l'attendait en faisant la moue. Elle soupira…. La part de strudel devrait être énorme pour qu'elle puisse se faire pardonner…

\- Eh Maria ! regarde… Il y a une chose qui brille par terre. Mais… ça ne serait pas ta broche ?

\- Elle lui…ressemble. Fit Maria en palissant légèrement.

Comment pouvait-elle être là ? Elle pensait l'avoir perdue mais elle ignorait où … Peu importe. Elle ramassa l'objet, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était lourdement observée.

\- Allons-y ! fit alors Maria. Allons manger le meilleur strudel de la ville.

 **...**

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit de nouveau. Gregorovitch fils se figea lorsqu'il vit qui lui rendait visite.

\- C'est vous ? Que… que voulez-vous ?

\- Je suis assez curieux au sujet de ce que cette enfant te voulait, Linden.

\- Elle voulait juste faire expertiser une baguette, rien de bien important.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai eu l'impression de l'extérieur, lorsque tu t'es mis à parler de chêne millénaire et de miracle.

Grindelwald usa de sa baguette et menaça le fabriquant, devenu blême.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu caches. Ou j'userai de la force.

\- … Très bien. Puisque vous avez tout entendu. Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas dit à cette petite. Cette baguette est très célèbre, suffisamment pour que tous les fabricants ou presque en aient déjà entendu parler, même s'ils ne l'ont jamais vu de près. Vu l'âge et les matériaux employés ainsi que la finesse de la baguette, il est logique de deviner qui en fut le propriétaire.

\- Qui est ?

\- Morgane. La légendaire Morgane. On raconte qu'une fois morte, sa baguette fut en la possession de Merlin avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer par Vivianne qui finit par se suicider. La baguette se retrouva alors entre les mains de Morfred Grey qui l'offrit à sa première fille qui en fit cadeau à la sienne etc… on raconte que tous ceux usant trop longtemps de cette baguette finissent par devenir fous. La baguette fut alors offerte comme présent à la famille dirigeante de Copenhague qui en fit le joyau de sa collection. Cependant, on raconte qu'elle fut volée en 1875 et qu'on en entendit plus jamais parler. Et voilà que j'apprends que cette baguette se retrouve entre les mains d'Ollivenders, mais qu'en plus, elle a décidé de se soumettre à une jeune sorcière…. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre… fit Grindelwald. C'est le destin qui a offert cette baguette à cette enfant, tout comme ce même destin a décidé de la mettre sur ma route pour que j'accède à un plus grand pouvoir.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Mais en revanche, il n'est pas de votre destin de vous en souvenir. **Oubliettes**.

Un puissant éclair blanc jaillit de la boutique tandis que Grindelwald en sortait. Très vite, il se fit rejoindre par ses hommes qui lui demandèrent s'il avait pu trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Au-delà de toutes mes espérances. Fit Grindelwald en riant. Non seulement je sais que cette petite fille a volé une partie des livres de ma collection, mais en plus je sais comment elle s'y est prise. Grace à sa baguette. Une baguette qu'elle semble être la seule à pouvoir contrôler.

\- Que devons-nous faire alors ? Reprendre les livres ?

\- Non. De toute façon, je suis incapable d'accéder aux pouvoirs qu'ils renferment. Mais cette enfant le peut. Lorsqu'elle sera devenue plus forte, elle rejoindra nos rangs, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Shadow : Le mouvement nommé la rose blanche disparaitra en 43, donc il y a encore beaucoup à faire avant que ça n'arrive. Quant au reste, je crois que le chapitre aura un peu répondu à tes questions. Et désolé d'avoir pris plus de temps, mais j'ai du faire pas mal de choses qui m'ont empêché de me concentrer sur cette histoire. En tout cas, les choses avancent.  
**


	60. Personne ne le saura

**Chapitre 59 : Personne ne le saura**

Au petit matin, un cri effroyable réveilla tout l'hôtel ou du moins une grande partie. Le cri persans de Varvara Black lorsqu'on lui ramena son mari en sang, réchappant de justesse à un interrogatoire qui aurait pu lui couter la vie.

\- Mon époux ! Qu'est-ce que ces monstres t'ont ils faits ?

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Son mari était en sang et pale comme un linceul.

\- Je suis vivant… C'est …le principal.

\- Si c'est encore pour Anoir Black je….Je ! Qu'importe ! Отведи его в наши квартиры, спроси у врачей. Мы дали себе достаточно шоу (Menez-le à nos appartements, faites mander les médecins. Nous nous sommes suffisamment donnés en spectacle.) Claqua-t-elle.

Les aurors s'exécutèrent.

 **…**

\- Etait-ce nécessaire de parler sur ce ton à la princesse Varvara ?

\- Une princesse ? Fit Malfoy en retirant ses bottes et en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil pour s'enquérir des nouvelles en lisant le journal. Vous êtes bien plus princesse qu'elle ma chère. Cette femme n'est qu'une insignifiante batarde. La batarde de la Tzarine.

\- Elle reste l'enfant de la Tzarine, une enfant reconnue et éduquée comme princesse. Soutient froidement son épouse. Et même ainsi, son sang est plus pur que le vôtre, mon époux. Y compris le mien.

\- Ma chère. Fit-il tonner froidement. Vous vous êtes toujours montrée docile, à quoi bon maintenant ? Vous êtes une Malfoy, et votre famille ruinée est de nouveau à flot, vos frères ont des postes importants au ministère et de bons revenus, ainsi que de belles et riches épouses…

\- Peut-être bien. Oui, les Stones sont reconnaissants aux Malfoy de les avoir tirés d'un mauvais pas… Mais n'oubliez pas que mon frère est le chef d'une des quatre plus puissantes maisons du royaume uni, et que la force d'une maison se situe dans sa longévité. Les gens respectent les Stones et c'est notre soutien qui vous a mené là où vous en êtes.

Durant un instant, le ministre anglais regarda sa femme droit dans les yeux, elle qui semblait aussi dure et froide que de la pierre. Aiguisée comme un silex, droite et fière, fixant sur lui un regard déterminé.

\- J'ai entendu ce qu'il est arrivé au premier ministre Tchécoslovaque. La princesse Varvara n'en a rien montré, mais elle doit se faire un sang d'encre pour lui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ? Et si cela vous arrivait ? Nous avons tant à perdre, et Homerus n'a fait que lui déplaire. Nous devons arrêter de faire confiance à Grindelwald. Il faut que nous trouvions du soutient ailleurs. Chez les Russes par exemple.

\- Si nous faisons ça, Grindelwald nous retrouvera, peu importe le trou moisi où nous nous cacherions… Il nous retrouverait et nous tuerait. Alors non. Sans compter que de la Tzarine ou de Grindelwald, j'ignore qui est le plus monstrueux.

\- Mais…

\- Assez femme ! s'écria Léonard. Et vous vous trompez sur un point.

\- Qui est ?

\- La puissance d'une maison ne réside pas dans sa longévité ou dans le respect qui lui est du. La puissance est la puissance. Et tout le reste en découle. Vous y compris.

 **…**

Maria s'étira dans son lit, une nouvelle journée commençait. Elle et Diane s'étaient faits tirer les oreilles par les autres car ils les ont trouvés en train de déguster le meilleur strudel de la ville… figurez-vous qu'il était garni des meilleures pommes qu'elle n'avait jamais…. Mais passons. Voilà presque deux semaines qu'ils étaient à Berlin et toujours pas de nouvelles d'Anoir Black. Ça lui retournait l'estomac, à croire qu'il était mort. Personne n'en parlait, mais aucun doute n'était permis… Il était évident de penser que Grindelwald ou un de ses amis lui avait réglé son compte en silence. Mais elle refusait d'y croire. Maria avait foi en Anoir. Si ce dernier ne donnait pas de nouvelles, c'est qu'il était dans l'incapacité de le faire. Il était trop intelligent pour mourir, enfin, le croyait elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit encore des aurores Russes partout. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être pénibles. Elle avait l'impression d'être une prisonnière. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait pour aller quelque part, au moins deux de ces sorciers tout droit sortis de Dumstrang la suivaient ou lui demandaient d'un anglais brutal où elle comptait se rendre. Parfois, ils allaient jusqu'à l'enfermer dans sa chambre sur ordre de la princesse qu'ils disaient…

\- C'est tout à fait normal. Fit Eole en dégustant son thé. Ils sont comme ça et c'est tout. Pour un sorcier Russe, tout ce qui n'est pas Russe est un ennemi. Et ils ne font confiance à personne, pas même aux enfants.

\- Ils sont là pour nous protéger. Fit Renata. Tu voudrais que ce monstre t'attrape et te fasse subir le même sort que mon père ? Ils ont osés… Alors qu'ils savent qu'il est le père de la future impératrice…

\- Tu vas devenir impératrice ? Fit Maria, impressionnée

\- Oui, répondit Renata. C'était prévu depuis longtemps, la Tzarine ma grand-mère m'aime beaucoup. Et s'en prendre ainsi à mon père, c'est s'en prendre à la Russie. Grindelwald n'aurait pas dû faire ça…un jour, il va….

\- Est-ce que tu es déjà allée à Moscou, Maria ? Demanda Eole en coupant sa cousine.

\- Non, jamais.

\- On met les sorciers sur écoute et on va parfois jusqu'à ouvrir leurs lettres. Ils sont devenus très paranoïaques ces temps-ci à cause de Grindelwald. Ils craignent des espions partout.

\- Ça a l'air très joyeux…. Fit la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Encore heureux ! s'exclama Renata. Et père qui ne se réveille toujours pas….

\- Je suis certaine qu'il se sera de retour parmi nous sous peu. Réconforta Maria.

\- Où sont Ophion et Hazel ?

\- Au stade, à regarder les éliminatoires pour la coupe du monde de Quiditch. Ils y sont avec les Malfoy dans la loge officielle. Cela semble beaucoup les passionner… fit Renata en se refaisant les ongles.

Maria se reprit une tasse de thé.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde soit si enthousiaste à propos de ce sport. On croirait les moldus avec leur foot.

\- Le quiditch est plus spectaculaire que le foot. Répliqua Renata.

\- Sait-on qui l'a emporté aujourd'hui ? Demanda Eole.

\- Apparemment, l'invisible équipe de Bulgarie aurait mordu la poussière face à la France, L'Italie aurait perdu face à L'argentine, L'Angleterre face à L'Allemagne et la Russie face au Japon. Demain, nous saurons qui serons les finalistes. Et je pense que ça sera un France-Allemagne. Ces français peuvent se montrer revanchards lorsqu'ils le veulent. Répliqua Renata.

\- On raconte que leur présidente serait la première sorcière à diriger la France. Fit Maria.

\- Tu oublies Jeanne d'Arc. Ricana Eole.

\- C'était une moldue non ?

\- Les moldus l'ont tellement prise pour une sorcière qu'ils l'ont brulée vive … Je crois que ce sont des moldus de notre pays qui ont fait le coup. Acheva Eole.

\- Qu'importe… Mais je doute que les Malfoy doivent être content de la voir, on raconte qu'ils seraient en très mauvais termes avec la France.

 **…**

\- Tiens, tiens ! Quelle heureuse surprise… Léonard Malfoy !

Les matchs d'aujourd'hui venaient de s'achever sur la défaite de l'Angleterre et la victoire de l'Allemagne que tous acclamaient. Ca le mettait d'assez mauvaise humeur, mais rien aurait pu être pire que de croiser la route de cette harpie de Chautemps ! Encore un peu et il aurait pu oublier son existence au combien exaspérante …

\- Tss… c'est bien ma veine.

\- Oh, et ne serait-ce pas votre chère famille ? Une merveilleuse épouse et deux beaux enfants … De vrais trésors me direz-vous.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes là pour me harceler tout de même ?

\- Vous harceler ? Fit la présidente des français en ricanant. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, Malfoy. Et fort heureusement d'ailleurs… Je suis ici pour féliciter mon équipe nationale pour leurs efforts pour faire valoir les valeurs de notre patrie. Je ne suis pas venue assister aux pleurnicheries d'un ministre perdant face à l'équipe allemande.

Sur ces mots, les Malfoys virent partir la délégation française qui semblait rire de la situation. Et cela mit le ministre anglais dans une de ces rages, au point qu'il faillit en briser sa baguette si son épouse de l'avait pas arrêté.

\- Je déteste cette femme.

\- Vous détestez toutes les femmes. Soupira madame Malfoy.

\- Pas toutes. Justes celles qui ne connaissent pas leurs places. Et cette catin si je pouvais la tuer…

\- Chéri ! Les enfants !

Pendant un moment il eut un regard pour Abraxas et Lilith avant de détourner celui-ci pour continuer à pester.

\- Devait-on le provoquer, présidente ?

\- J'aime énerver ce sorcier, il perd toute sa concentration et devient manipulable lorsqu'il est en colère. Il fait des erreurs plus facilement que les 26 autres.

\- Espérez-vous que l'on parle plus des frasques de Malfoy que des vôtres au sujet de Benala ? Car tout le monde en parle et le procès traine en longueur à Paris.

\- Et bien qu'il traine en silence. On se moque déjà suffisamment de moi en disant que je sais mal choisir mes conseillers. Et les français m'en veulent d'avoir créé une police secrète à leur insu et d'y avoir mis ce gredin en tant que chef. Et tu sais quoi de Marbre ? Ce peuple ne crie pas à l'injustice parce que ce quelqu'un les espionnait non …. Ils crient à l'injustice parce que ce quelqu'un n'est pas Français selon leurs critères.

\- Racisme, quand tu nous tiens…. J'ai toujours cru que Benala venait d'Alger.

\- Non, il était de Rennes. C'était un breton.

\- Juste ciel … c'est les pires.

\- Tu prêches une convertie de Marbre…

Alors que ces deux-là parlaient, ils se firent interrompre par quelqu'un qui vient droit sur eux. Les aurors firent alors une ligne de défense autour de leur présidente. Les lieux n'étaient pas surs pour les étrangers, qui sait quelle sorte d'assassin rodait ? Mais le possible assassin s'effondra devant eux, les bras en croix. Les aurors, surpris, s'approchèrent et lui donnèrent du pied pour voir s'il était encore vivant. La présidente fit quelques pas et souleva la capuche avant d'écarquiller les yeux, surprise :

\- Cet homme n'est pas un assassin. C'est plutôt un mort vivant qui a réchappé de près à la mort… Je vous présente Anoir Black, celui qui eut l'audace d'énerver Grindelwald. Prenez-le avec nous, avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon !

 **…**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il entendit le bruit de la pluie battre contre les vitres d'une fenêtre. De manière discontinue et forte. Un éclair passa, des grondements estivaux. Il aimait la pluie, elle le berçait durant ses nuits de cauchemars et le réveillait au petit matin.

\- Bientôt fini de gesticuler ?

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se releva. Mais il fut pris d'un fort mal de crâne qui accentua sa migraine naissante.

\- Qu'on lui apporte une potion.

Anoir se releva difficilement alors qu'on lui tendit une fiole à l'odeur plutôt alléchante pour une potion. Il but sans poser de questions alors qu'il était sagement entouré. Tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, Chautemps se mit à parler :

\- Bienvenue à l'ambassade de France, mister Black. On dit que cela fait plus de dix jours depuis votre malencontreuse disparition… Où étiez-vous ? Que faisiez-vous ? Me raconterez-vous votre histoire ?

\- Il serait plus sage de le rendre à son frère.

\- De marbre, quand j'aurai besoin de vos conseils, je vous le dirais. Pas avant.

\- Et qui vous dit que je vous dirais quoi que soit ? Kof kof…

\- Parce que je suis un tantinet curieuse et que vous avez besoin de moi pour vous cacher.

\- Et qui vous dit que je me cache ?

\- Qui me le dit ? Tout de vous, voyons … J'ignore ce que vous avez bien pu faire durant ces derniers jours, mais on vous a trouvé blessé et souffrant. Une chance que vous soyez tombés sur une âme charitable, c'est si rare en ce monde…

\- Depuis quand Beatrice Chautemps est-elle charitable ? Tous les présidents qui vont ont précédés étaient vieux et empâtés. De Valois, le Bon, Rochefort, Damien, Valecroix et même votre prédécesseur, Berger… Des vieux hypocrites affables prêts à se bouffer les uns les autres pour le pouvoir. La seule chose qui vous différencie d'eux, c'est que vous soyez mignonne. Pour le reste, c'est tout comme. Ne me reparlez plus d'âme charitable.

\- Soit ! Admit Chautemps. Je ne suis pas charitable. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais vous… vous avez fait du tort à votre frère. Il est allé voir Grindelwald à votre place pour s'excuser pour votre conduite. Savez-vous comment il est rentré chez les siens ? A moitié mort. Fumant, je dirais. Et tout cela à cause de vous.

\- Et en quoi ça vous concerne ? Mon frère sait ce qu'il fait. Il n'a pas besoin de nourrice.

\- Non, mais il a besoin de votre soutient. Vous avez de la chance que votre frère ne soit pas mort, il doit cette chance uniquement à son appartenance aux 27. Sachez que j'apprécie Homerus Black, il est un bon partenaire d'affaire et un flatteur notoire. Mais vous savez ce que l'on dit ? Si Dieu sait changer l'eau en vin, un flatteur ne changera jamais la merde d'un roi en or. Prenez soin de lui.

Alors que la présidente Française allait sortir de la chambre, Anoir fit :

\- Attendez !

\- Oui ?

\- Un conseil. Vous devriez quitter les lieux assez vite. Avant la fin de la coupe du monde, si vous tenez à la vie.

\- Impossible, l'équipe nationale française s'est hissée en finale, c'est la première fois depuis 20 ans que ça arrive, c'est historique pour notre pays.

\- Dans ce cas, partez vite, après. Quelque chose va se passer, va arriver. Je ne saurais dire quoi, mais quelque chose de grave.

\- Et comment le sauriez-vous ?

\- Je ne mens jamais.

\- Hmm ! C'est peut-être pour cela que tout le monde ou presque veut votre peau. Mais je vous crois, Black. Je vous crois. Car vous êtes un de ces rares sorciers à n'avoir qu'une parole. De marbre, Duroc…

Les deux aurores accoururent.

\- Vous triplerez la garde pour l'évènement.

\- Quand aura lieu la finale ? Demanda alors Anoir.

\- Dans deux jours.

 **…**

Seule dans sa chambre bien entourée, Elle sortit de son sac les précieux livres. Elle ignorait toujours ce que la baguette voulait qu'elle en fasse. Résurrection des âmes, Obscurials : leurs secrets, Raffinement de l'âme tomes 1 à 4, Necromancie : une porte vers le royaume des morts. De ce qu'elle avait pu en déduire, ça parlait de morts et de résurrection. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus noir dans la magie noire… Mais qu'est-ce que le raffinement de l'âme ? Qu'est-ce que les Obscurials ? Soudain, elle eut peur de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver…

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Elle rangea vite ses livres, de peur qu'on ne les voit. Elle risquerait à avoir du mal à expliquer comment elle avait pu se les procurer…

\- Maria, mon père s'est réveillé. Fit Renata. Il veut te parler.

\- Me parler ? C'est étrange. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je l'ignore… Alors qu'il devrait se reposer, la première chose qu'il demande, c'est à te parler.

\- Je comprends, fit Maria. J'y vais alors.

Elle longea un long couloir avant de se retrouver devant une porte close gardée par de puissants aurores. Elle eut un long regard pour ces sorciers avant de dire :

\- On m'a fait mander. Dois-je revenir plus tard ?

Mais la voix de Varvara se fit entendre. Elle prononça des mots en russe et ils ouvrirent la porte. Maria vit alors cette dernière au chevet de son époux, couvert de bandages et sentant la pommade à des lieux à la ronde. Maria ne dit rien à propos de la pensante odeur de médicaments. Et prit place à son tour.

\- Laissez-nous… exigea alors Homerus.

\- Vous êtes encore faible, est-ce bien raisonnable ?

\- Ça ne sera pas long. Kof kof !

\- Bien…céda Varvara. Si jamais quelque chose arrive, fit-elle à l'intention de Maria, dites-le nous et nous accourrons.

Maria acquiesça en silence, avant de s'asseoir près du lit et de son propriétaire. C'était très rare que le ministre tchécoslovaque daigne lui adresser la parole, sauf par courtoisie, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Mais le regard qu'il lui lança à ce moment-là, montra qu'il ne la considérait plus comme telle. Plus du tout.

Le silence fut pesant avant que Maria ne se mette à parler, d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Je…

\- Que faisiez-vous chez Grindelwald ? Qu'avez-vous volé ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous…

\- Ne me mentez pas ! Ils ont retrouvés une broche par terre ! Votre broche. Car je doute que ma nièce et son amie obèse aient pu faire quoi que ce soit là-bas par leur propre chef.

\- Vous voulez parler de cette broche ? Fit Maria en montrant son bijou. Je ne l'ai pas égarée, il a toujours orné mes vêtements. Donc…

\- Faites croire ce que vous voulez à qui vous voulez, je peux mentir bien mieux que vous si je le voulais. Mais j'ai été torturé à cause de vous.

\- Je…

\- Comment es-tu entrée dans son manoir ? Comment as-tu pu désactiver toutes les barrières de défense ? Es-tu au moins humaine ? fit ce dernier en tremblant de peur et de rage.

Maria eut la gorge qui se serra. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que sa baguette magique avait tout prévu et que même elle ignorait ce qu'elle tramait ? Jamais on ne la croirait, de même que le fait qu'une fillette d'à peine 12 ans puisse venir cambrioler un puissant mage noir. Qui croirait à cette fable ?

\- A la fin de la coupe du monde, que mon frère soit revenu ou pas, ne remettez jamais les pieds chez moi. L'intérêt que vous porte Grindelwald risque de mettre en danger toute ma famille. Lorsqu'Anoir reviendra, je lui dirai tout et j'espère qu'il fera le bon choix vous concernant. Monstre.

Soudain, son cœur lui fit mal. Ses tempes aussi. Elle crut voir une fumée noire s'échapper de son corps. Elle se sentait très en colère. Durant un bref instant, l'homme face à elle et affaibli n'était plus le frère de son protecteur, mais un obstacle entre elle et lui. Il voulait les séparer. Il devait mourir.

Maria ne sut plus ce qu'elle faisait, mais une voix anormale s'échappa de ses lèvres, une voix de possédée.

\- **Vous ne direz rien à Anoir Black. Jamais**.

A ce moment-là, Homerus eut très peur. Très peur de ces yeux jaunes qui le fixaient, enragés. Une aura particulièrement noire s'échappait de cette fille, cette Grey. Et un air vicié l'entourait, pourri et glacial. Il eut la mauvaise idée de le respirer. Ça lui broya les poumons et l'étouffa en silence sans qu'il ne puisse se débattre. Il était déjà mort.

Maria quitta la chambre et salua les aurores. Elle dit à Varvara que son époux dormait et qu'il demanda qu'on ne le dérange pas car il voulait se reposer pour reprendre des forces. Insensible, elle partit rejoindre ses amis et discuta avec eux, mangea des fruits et ria à leurs blagues. La soirée fut heureuse.

Mais lorsqu'elle rejoint son lit, elle ne put trouver le sommeil.

 **« Tu as bien fait. »** fit la baguette. **« Il se posait trop de questions et voulait te séparer de tes amis »**

\- C'était le frère du professeur Black.

 **« Personne ne le saura » « Tout le monde croira aux suites des sévices de Grindelwald, tu n'as pas à t'en faire » « Dors, dors maintenant »**

Et elle s'endormit, tremblante, sa baguette magique dans ses mains, protectrice.

Elle avait peur.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Shadow : Salut. Après plusieurs jours sans écrire, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre. Contente que tes rattrapages se soient bien déroulés. J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu.**


	61. Fuite et remors

**Chapitre 60 : Fuite et remords**

Vers 10 h du matin, une ombre approcha de l'hôtel où résidaient les black. Des aurors Russes bouclaient le secteur, surveillant d'un mauvais œil, sorciers comme moldu. On aurait pu croire que c'était la guerre. L'hôtel avait été vidé, il ne restait que les Black et le personnel à l'intérieur. Chaque passant était un ennemi.

Lorsqu'il tenta d'entrer dans l'hotel, là où il résidait, on l'empêcha d'entrer. Les aurors tenaient fermement leurs positions.

\- C'est pourquoi ? Fit l'un d'entre eux.

\- Je réside ici. Laissez-moi passer. Fit il en tentant de forcer le passage.

Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Il sortit sa baguette et se mit en tête de se battre pour passer. Une rumeur effroyable courrait au sein de la communauté sorcière. On racontait que peu de temps après s'être fait interroger par Grindelwald, son frère trouva la mort. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Anoir devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il allait se mettre à lancer des sorts quand tout d'un coup surgit la princesse Varvara. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle poussa un cri de surprise, elle le croyait mort.

\- _стоп! стоп! Это мой зять, которого я считал мертвым! Он дома!_ (arrêtez ! arrêtez ! C'est mon beau-frère que je croyais mort ! Il est chez lui ! ) lança elle de sa fenêtre.

Les aurors le laissèrent passer avec dépit, eux qui comptaient sur un bon combat pour passer le temps… Hélas. Lorsqu'Anoir vit sa belle-sœur, il eut un choc terrible. Elle portait le deuil, semblait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, défaite et amoindrie. Il la serra fort dans ses bras, pour la réconforter, mais à peine l'eut il fait qu'il se fit rejeter violemment en arrière, tandis qu'elle l'insultait en russe, sa langue maternelle. Pourquoi ne revenait-il que maintenant ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il alors que son époux se faisait torturer par Grindelwald ? Pour elle, il était responsable de ce qu'il était arrivé à son époux.

\- Parlons ailleurs. Fit Anoir d'un air sérieux. Certaines choses ne doivent être entendues.

\- Très bien. Fit Varvara d'un air lugubre. Mais j'espère que vous saurez vous montrer convainquant ou sinon, je porterai plainte à la cour de Moscou pour qu'on me rende justice. Et vous savez avec quelle sévérité est rendue la loi en Russie. Alors parlez, expliquez, tant que je vous croie encore.

Ils se rendirent dans un salon désert et il lança un sort silencieux ainsi que quelques sorts capable d'empêcher que l'on ne s'approche d'eux ou que l'on ne les épie. Vieux valait la prudence.

\- Alors ? Parlez maintenant. Ou éprouvez-vous des remords ?

\- Des remords ? Répéta-t-il avec émotion. Bien sûr que j'en ai ! Mon ainé est mort ! Le pilier de notre famille. Celui qui m'a toujours protégé et accepté le moindre de mes caprices. C'est incompréhensible, pour moi, il est impossible que mon frère soit mort à Berlin, en plein milieu des jeux, faisant un tel scandale….

\- Et pourtant ! Il est allé voir Grindelwald, il y est allé pour le supplier de vous pardonner le scandale de la cérémonie d'investiture. Vous savez, ce jour où vous avez refusé de serrer la main de ce moldu. Mon aimé a fait tout son possible pour vous, il a tout tenté, bien qu'il savait probable que cela mettrait de l'huile sur le feu. Il avait peur pour vous. Il vous a fait chercher partout ! Mais vous aviez disparu et il est mort à votre retour. Où étiez-vous ?! éclata-t-elle en sanglots.

\- Je… par où pourrais commencer…

\- Par le début ! Il nous a laissé seul mes enfants et moi, sans protections dans un pays ennemi où tout pourrait arriver. Toute la famille est effrayée, ils croient que Grindelwald va bientôt venir nous tuer et vous hésitez à nous dire la vérité ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Comprenez-moi… J'ai promis de ne rien dire. Je ne peux pas permettre que leur action de demain échoue alors qu'ils sont si près du but.

\- Mais qui ?

\- Une organisation secrète dont le but est de tenir en échec Grindelwald. Après m'être disputé avec mon frère, je suis sorti faire un tour. Mais c'est alors que des assassins payés par les Malfoy ont tentés de m'assassiner. J'ai pu me défendre et les tuer, mais ils m'ont empoisonné et j'ai cru mourir. Un des membres de l'organisation m'a trouvé et soigné dans leurs planque où ils m'ont expliqués ce qu'ils allaient faire lors de la finale de la coupe du monde. Après j'ai décidé de partir, je devais voir mon frère pour lui en parler. Je ne devais pas user de sorts pour ne pas me faire repérer par les milices qui me cherchaient alors je suis passé par les souterrains. Mais je me suis perdu. Lorsque je suis remonté à la surface, certaines de mes blessures se sont rouvertes dans les égouts et s'étaient de nouveau infectées. Par chance, j'ai croisé la route de Béatrice Chautemps qui m'a tiré de là et m'a soigné à l'ambassade française. On m'a appris la terrible situation dans laquelle vous vous trouviez, mais de là à imaginer que….

\- Les Malfoy ont tentés de vous tuer… Je savais qu'ils marchaient avec Grindelwald… Ils sont venus me voir en votre absence pour que je leur remette Maria Grey. Mais de là à leur donner ma cousine pour qu'ils en fassent une des leurs, ils rêvent.

\- Ils me veulent morts car ils me connaissent bien. Jamais je ne les laisserai atteindre leurs rêves de grandeur et d'imposture. Pour quelles raisons mon frère a-t-il été torturé ?

\- Qu'en sais-je ? Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il voulait voir la petite en privé. Lorsqu'elle est partie, elle nous a dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il nous parlerait du plan à suivre le lendemain lorsqu'il irait mieux, mais il est mort. Que devons-nous faire maintenant ?

\- Il vous faut demander de l'aide. Et quitter Berlin au plus vite avec les enfants. Malheureusement, je doute que vous puissiez garder Prague. Ecrivez une lettre à votre mère la Tzarine et expliquez-lui ce qu'il se passe ici. Retournez en Russie pour vous mettre à l'abri, je suis certaine qu'elle vous fera cadeau d'un fief avec des terres. Emmenez Maria avec vous pour la présenter à sa tante votre mère. Et faites en sorte qu'elle regagne l'angleterre à l'aide d'un portoloin.

\- Et vous ? Que ferez-vous ?

\- J'assisterai à cette coupe du monde. Je vais détourner l'attention de Grindelwald afin de vous donner l'occasion de retourner chez vous et de faire vos valises avant qu'il ne vienne prendre possession de Prague.

\- Saurez-vous lui échapper ?

\- J'ai la peau dure.

 **…**

14 aout 1937 :

Hier, j'ai tué un homme. J'ai peur. J'aimerais croire que c'était pour me défendre, mais il y a tant de choses terribles que j'ai fait ces temps-ci qui m'effraient que je me demande si oui ou non je suis une bonne personne.

Ma baguette m'a fait voler des livres chez Grindelwald et Homerus Black était au courant, cela signifie que Grindelwald est au courant. Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore venu me chercher ? J'ai tué Homerus pour préserver le secret. Je n'étais plus moi-même, j'avais l'impression d'être poussée à le faire. Et si c'était ma baguette ?

Combien d'autres choses terribles allais je devoir faire pour qu'elle soit satisfaite ? Que me réserve l'avenir ? Tant de gens attendent des choses de moi, mais je n'attends rien d'eux. Mis à part tenir la promesse faite à mon père

 **…**

\- A votre avis, qu'est ce qui va nous arriver ?

Les cinq enfants étaient assis dans un salon bien triste, engoncés dans leurs habits de deuils faits à la va vite, les mines défaites et l'air triste. Rares étaient les conversations, de temps à autre, certains tentaient d'alléger l'ambiance, mais c'était si maladroit que personne ne tentait de répondre, préférant le silence.

\- Vous croyez qu'on va tous finir à Dumstrang ? Poursuivit Eole.

\- Arrêtes avec ces questions. Fit son frère Ophion. C'est bien le cadet de nos soucis.

\- Je ne veux pas aller en Russie ! s'exclama elle en boudant. Il fait froid et les sorciers sont si lugubres….

\- Admets plutôt que ton Russe laisse à désirer.

\- Mais euh….

\- Arrêtez. Fit Maria en quittant les yeux de son livre. Ils pleurent.

En effet, Haizel et Renata pleuraient. Ils étaient assis le dos droits, observant parfaitement les règles en société, mais se tenaient les mains pour éviter que l'on puisse voir qu'ils tremblaient. Du coup, ils ne pouvaient empêcher leurs larmes de rouler et de s'évanouir. Ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer, car c'est sans doute ainsi qu'on les avait élevés, à minimiser leurs sentiments à en montrer le moins possible, à pleurer comme des adultes.

Du coup, Eole se remit à pleurer et Ophion ne tarda pas. Leur oncle si strict s'en était allé. Cet oncle tant craint et redouté qui n'arrêtait de les reprendre en les critiquant point par point, les faisant se sentir coupables… Cet oncle qui n'admettait aucune erreur était parti. Plus de cris, plus de critiques… Juste un silence de mort.

 **…**

\- Je veux voir mon frère.

\- Bien sûr… Il est resté dans sa chambre protégé par sort pour préserver son corps. J'ignore quand nous aurons le temps de… de…

\- Je vais y aller seul. Reposez-vous et n'abusez pas du laudanum. Nous tacherons d'élaborer la suite des évènements plus tard. Mais préparez tout de même vos valises et réduisez les à tout moment, on ne sait jamais.

Anoir hésita à frapper à la porte. Il se retint difficilement et passa la porte pour entrer dans la chambre de son frère, vide de vie. Il me put empêcher un gémissement et des tremblements. Il avait été habillé en reposé sur le lit, la peau blafarde et rigide. Ses yeux noir ne se poseront jamais sur lui à l'avenir. Il tomba à genoux auprès du lit et se mit à pleurer, à hurler, à s'excuser de ne pas être revenu plus vite, à ne pas avoir été là. S'il était présent, si seulement il avait pu empêcher tout cela… D'abord sa sœur et son beau-frère qui périssent à Paris, ensuite son frère. Son monde se volatilisait un peu plus dans le néant.

\- Grand frère…. Fit-il en lui prenant les mains.

C'est alors qu'il vit que le bout de ses doigts était noir, comme de la chair décomposée, noir. Il en frémit. Il aurait fallu une assez impressionnante quantité de magie noire pour laisser de telles traces sur un corps. D'un coup, ça le rendit furieux.

\- Grindelwald…. Je vais te le faire payer !

 **…**

Maria retourna dans sa chambre pour faire ses valises. En fait, tous les faisaient. Ils allaient partir sous peu, escortés par des aurors pour se rendre en Russie à l'abri. Enfin, s'ils l'étaient vraiment…

On racontait que seul le monde sorcier Russe était en sécurité, que toute la famille impériale moldue avait été exécutée ou avait fui en Europe. Il y aurait eu des soulèvements dans le monde moldu, et des idées nouvelles en politique auraient tout changé…. Le communisme. Une idée totalement étrangère aux sorciers qui ne comprenaient que très peu son fondement. Mais de ce qui était compréhensible, il s'agissait de prendre aux plus riches et de redistribuer les richesses au plus grand nombre en rendant tout commun. Cette idée ferait écho au capitalisme. Une idée qui était encore plus difficilement compréhensible pour les sorciers puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de productions aussi grandes que les moldus. Chacun ne produisant lui-même que ce dont il avait besoin, revendant si besoin les excédents ou faisant des réserves. Le souci, c'était les nés de moldus. Car cela faisait depuis 1916 qu'il existait un régime communiste en Russie. Et de temps à autre, il faisait surface dans le monde sorciers des né de moldus avec des idées révolutionnaires voulant changer tout prix la société sorcière. Et ça ne serait pas si problématique si ces personnes n'organisaient pas de temps à autre des attentats ou ne projetaient de révéler au monde l'existence des sorciers. Peut-être pensaient-ils que les sorciers pouvaient remédier à la famine et aux maladies qui faisaient périr des millions de moldus. L'idée partait d'une cause juste, mais ne disait-on pas que l'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions ? Aussi, fut-il décidé de tuer tout né de moldu communiste dès que l'on en repérait. Cruel, mais efficace.

Maria acheva de tout ranger à l'aide de sa baguette lorsqu'elle vit Anoir entrer. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, très triste de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Depuis son retour il y avait quelques heures de cela, elle avait préféré le laisser faire son deuil et élaborer les plans qui leurs permettraient de survivre. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit, bel et bien vivant alors qu'elle s'était fait tant de mauvais sang, elle ne put empêcher tous ces joyeux sentiments de déferler :

\- Je savais que vous reviendriez. Je le savais.

\- Gamine…

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Tu vas te rendre en Russie avec tes amis jusqu'à mon retour. On te ramènera en portoloin chez les Lestranges en toute sécurité.

\- Et pour Eole et Ophion ?

\- Si j'en réchappe… Je rouvrirai le manoir de Black Pool pour les enfants et je m'occuperai d'eux. Si je ne survis pas, ils resteront en Russie. Je refuse qu'ils puissent courir le moindre risque, car ce sont mes précieux neveu et nièces.

Maria fit la moue durant un très bref moment avant de le resserrer de nouveau de ses bras.

\- Gamine, je sais que tu as peur. Mais tout ira bien. Je ne mourrai pas aussi facilement.

\- Vous le promettez ?

\- Bien entendu.

 **…**

Dans la soirée, toute la famille black quitta Berlin à l'aide de portoloin Russes, les meilleurs au monde. Légers et indétectables. Après eux s'en suivit les aurors.

Anoir les regardât partir, avec un de ces portoloins dans la main. Sa belle-sœur le lui avait donné au cas où il ne puisse s'enfuir. C'était un portoloin qui pourrait le transporter jusqu'au palais de la Tzarine, là où ils se rendaient. Il fut reconnaissant de cette attention. Car il doutait fort de survivre si son frère si talentueux était mort.

Il retourna à l'hôtel qui serait de nouveau plein le lendemain.

\- Dois-je vous servir quelque chose monsieur ?

\- Du whisky, j'en aurais bien besoin.

 **A suivre…**

 **Pour Shadow : Coucou, ça fait un bout de temps. La licence approche à grands pas, donc ce n'est pas évident d'écrire et de préparer son diplôme en même temps. J'ai du mal à me mettre dans cette histoire parce que j'écris de moins en moins souvent. Plus les chapitres se succèdent vite, plus je suis inspirée. Un peu en mode battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. Quant à Maria, mets-toi à la place du défunt Homerus… Tu trouves normal qu'une gamine semblant inoffensive soit cap de s'infiltrer dans un palais hyper sécurisé par des dizaines de sortilèges de protection et d'en réchapper indemne quasiment sans laisser de trace ? Sachant qu'on le considérait comme un génie et qu'il est impuissant face à Grindelwald… Ca vaut bien un petit monstre non ? **

**Pour Zarbi : Salut Zarbi ! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, c'est chiant et parfois c'est le correcteur qui en fait lorsqu'il m'arrive de corriger machinalement le texte… comme quoi il est loin d'être parfait. Cette fois ci j'ai essayé de faire preuve de plus de vigilance lorsqu'on parle d'aurors. Ensuite, comme il faut bien que tout se recoupe, eh oui, les obscurials, comme par hasard… On en parlera plus tard, les livres sont un peu une sorte de mémo pour moi… Avant pour s'occuper de ces joyeuses bestioles, elle doit lire les mémoires de Merlin puis tout le reste… et aider Jedusor. Mais surtout quitter Berlin en vie. Au prochain chap qui sait…**

 **Pour evasamui14 :** **Bonjour à toi, je crois que c'est la première fois que tu postes une réview sur ma fic, j'en suis très heureuse. J'aurais voulu écrire plus sur les retrouvailles entre Maria et Anoir, mais le frère d'Anoir est mort et c'est Maria qui l'a tué. Tous croient que c'est un coup de Grindelwald en représailles du scandal qu'à causé Anoir… Du coup, comme ils doivent tous fuir en Russie, le moment est mal choisi pour être heureux. C'est plutôt l'inquiétude qui règne et il ne saura pas de trop pour protéger les siens. Bonne continuation sur le site.**


	62. Tuer le temps

**Chapitre 61 : Tuer le temps**

 _« Les jeux olympiques de Berlin._

 _Ils eurent lieux en 1937 en une époque où l'on se remettait tout juste d'une des crises les plus dramatiques que le monde sorcier ait connu, la guerre était loin et personne ne voulait se rappeler de ces évènements terribles. Mais qui eut cru qu'une guerre encore plus horrible débuterait à partir de cet instant-là, lors de la si célèbre et convoitée coupe du monde de Quiditch ? L'Europe toute entière craignait Grindelwald et préférait éviter les conflits, jamais ils n'auraient cru voir un tel mage noir se mettre en colère et déclarer la guerre au reste du monde._

 _A ceux qui n'étaient pas nés avec le bon sang._

 _Ce jour-là, j'étais présente et je me souviens encore de ces avalanches de flammes blues et des éclairs qui tombèrent sur le stade alors que mes voisins prenaient feu. La guerre s'annonçait alors que la France était victorieuse de cette coupe, mais à quel prix ? Nous sommes chassés désormais. »_

Extrait des mémoires de Béatrice Chautemps dans son livre _: Au crépuscule de L'Europe. _Edition des trois chemins.

 **…**

\- Un temps radieux pour une finale, vous ne trouvez pas, Black ?

\- Assez oui.

\- Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup mon cher, détendez-vous, vos proches ne sont plus en danger maintenant.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de ressources pour l'avoir compris.

Assise confortablement à regarder les équipes finalistes saluer la foule en volant en cercle au-dessus du stade, la présidente des Français se mit à sourire. On la surnommait peut être la présidente des riches, mais elle savait comment dépenser l'argent publique. Elle avait beaucoup d'espions à ses ordres en outre Rhin, des hommes et des femmes qui ignorent tout de la personne qu'ils servent mais moyennant argent et services se révèlent particulièrement utiles. Elle se savait suffisamment paranoïaque pour ne rien vouloir laisser au hasard.

\- On me dit qu'ils sont arrivés saints et sauf à destination, fort heureusement. Fit Chautemps en s'éventant le mieux qu'elle pouvait vu la chaleur qui ne cessait de grimper dans les tribunes. Mais comme rien ne changeait, elle ne put que demander à Duroc de régler le problème.

Ce dernier leva sa baguette et incanta :

\- **viridatem infudit**

L'air baissa d'au moins dix degrés et ils en vinrent à frissonner désormais.

\- Pas autant voyons ! Tu veux que j'attrape un rhume ? tapa-t-elle du point, outrée.

\- Mes excuses. **Quinque gradus statim.** (cinq degrés tout de suite) fit il en usant de nouveau de sa baguette.

\- Ah…c'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Fit cette dernière avec contentement avant de s'étirer sans doute fin prête à piquer un joli roupillon.

Mais cette dernière cessa lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir qu'il lui lançait.

\- Détends-toi, Black. Mes voyantes qu'on affirmées que le moment que tu m'as annoncé arriverait dans trois heures et quarante-sept minutes. Pas de quoi dompter un kelpie.

\- Si vous le dites. Fit il en grinçant des dents.

Il s'assit non loin et pesta en silence. Ce qu'il pouvait détester cette femme. Il avait horreur du mensonge et Beatrice Chautemps en était un vivant. Elle donnait l'impression d'être en confiance, presque détendue, mais la présence de ses plus puissants aurors, Duroc et Demarbre en disait long… Sans compter Dacier qui doit roder autour du stade et informer sa présidente des moindres changements ou dangers de la capitale. Non, ces sorciers n'étaient pas rien… Et il avait déjà eu le déplaisir d'avoir quelques démêlées avec eux. Jamais quoi que ce soit de suffisamment grave pour y laisser un bras.

\- J'y pense Black… Vous êtes proche de Leta Lestrange ?

\- Si l'on veut, pourquoi ? Demanda t'il sur ses gardes.

\- On m'a dit qu'à un moment, vous auriez pu sortir ensemble à Poudlard… Je me demande ce qui lui a pris d'épouser Thésée Dragonneau, ils ne vont pas ensemble… Quoiqu'avec Norbert non plus d'ailleurs…

\- Que sous entendez- vous ?

\- Elle est bien culottée de m'avoir fait la leçon alors qu'elle a trois hommes dans ses filets. Et c'est moi qu'on accuse d'être velane ?

\- Vous l'êtes.

\- Pas à 100%

\- Rassurez-vous, le peu de pourcent que vous avez suffit à embobiner les foules, c'est ce qui compte.

\- J'ai été élue par voie démocratique. Je n'ai dupé personne. Se défendit elle enlevant les mains.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Répliqua froidement Anoir. Mais allez-y, plaignez-vous de Leta… Qu'à elle encore fait ? Pour une fois que ce n'est pas de moi qu'on se plaint…

\- Que pensez-vous de l'Irlande, Black ?

\- L'Irlande ? Fit-il au dépourvu. Ah oui… Le Brexit… C'est sensé se faire dans deux ans.

\- Figurez-vous que non. Malfoy a intrigué, aidé de Grindelwald et de ces acolytes pour précipiter la sortie de l'Angleterre en fin Avril 1938.

\- C'est… impossible. L'Ecosse serait contre. Sans compter l'Irlande qui serait scindée en deux. Fit Black. Tout le monde sait à quel point les Irlandais haïssent l'Angleterre et leur domination longue de huit siècles.

\- Ce scénario pourrait conduire à un conflit total. Le Brexit pourrait disloquer l'europe. Car si guerre il y a, les Etats-Unis interviendraient, de même que le Canada voir l'Australie. La diaspora Irlandaise est puissante à travers le monde. Surtout aux Etats-Unis. Et ces sorciers n'ont pas oubliés leur patrie et la cause qu'ils défendent encore malgré tout : se venger de l'Angleterre. Un conflit terrible est en train de couver et je soupçonne Grindelwald d'en être responsable. Il cherche à détruire Bruxelles et les 27. Soit, L'Europe est sur le déclin et le système est en chute libre, mais j'y crois encore. C'est peut être mièvre, mais on peut encore y arriver. Ensemble en une Europe soudée, debout. On y est parvenu après la guerre, on a réfléchi puis on a trouvé. L'idée a triomphé des ruines. Le désir de fraternité a été plus fort que la vengeance et la haine.(extrait du discourt de Macron sur l'Europe)

\- Pitié Chautemps… Je ne suis pas un de tes électeurs qui croit encore au père noël ou toute autre fadaise moldue. Je suis en deuil, fatigué, sur les nerfs et passablement énervé par la tournure des évènements. Alors accouche.

\- On ne veut pas du Brexit. Et on ne veut plus de Malfoy au pouvoir.

\- Quand tu dis on, tu parles des gens riches qui t'ont mise à l'Elysée ?

\- Ils pourraient te conduire au 10 downing street ( résidence oficielle des premiers ministres anglais)

\- Je ne cherche pas le pouvoir.

\- Tu en as l'étoffe et la carrure. Mais peut être devrait-on demander à Dumbledore….

\- SUREMENT PAS.

\- Je plaisantais. fit elle en voyant le regard terrible qu'il lui jeta. Elle faillit même ricaner. On a déjà un homme, quelqu'un de bien pour changer, capable de jouer en équipe. Léonard Spencer-Moon.

\- Lui ? fit-il septique

\- Oui. Il aurait commencé au bas de l'échelle et aurait gravis toute sa vie cette pyramide du pouvoir en subissant les regards blessants des autres. C'est un vétéran de l'ombre et un fin stratège. Son père est un sang mêlé et sa mère une née de moldus. Il est sensible à la discrimination endurée par les minorités et souhaite activement les défendre. Il est aussi pro créatures magiques.

\- Oui, mais il exècre la magie noire. Les sangs purs vont fulminer.

\- On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

 **« Magnus Forestier marque dix points pour l'équipe de France ! On apprécie la grande maitrise de notre poursuiveur star qui a encore ébloui avec sa terrible Tremblante de Woollongong, une impressionnante nuée de zigzag qui ne peut que déstabiliser l'adversaire et le perdre ! Oh ! Mais les Allemands n'ont pas dit leurs derniers mots, ils sont au coude à coude. Le capitaine Gunter Osborn semble vouloir user de sa puissante tactique…Oh non…Mais…Le Blitz Krieg ! Toute l'équipe se met en position…ils foncent. Ils foudroient. Et reviennent à égalité ! »**

Une incroyable ovation se fit entendre dans le stade, une ovation générale pour l'équipe allemande et ça fit grincer des dents à la présidente des français.

\- Je déteste le Quiditch, Black. Je trouve ce jeu stupide. Et pourtant, je suis encore là, à les observer bêtement.

\- Si ça peut vous soulager, je n'apprécie pas le Quiditch non plus.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est certain qu'entre attraper un vif d'or et vous venger, le choix est vite fait.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de vengeance. C'est bien plus profond que ça.

\- Pour profond que la rivalité qui unit la lumière aux ténèbres ? Fit Chautemps d'un sourire complice. Attention à ce que vous allez me sortir. Je suis une sorcière de la lumière.

\- Et moi, un mage noir. Un modéré.

\- Encore heureux.

\- Grindelwald remet en question tout le système magique. Il fait des choses qui peuvent mettre en danger la totalité de la communauté sorcière dans le monde. C'est pourquoi il est dangereux. Et cette coupe du monde n'est rien d'autre qu'un moyen pour lui de prouver sa supériorité face à l'Europe. Il veut unir tous les mages noirs sous une même bannière pour se constituer la plus grande armée qu'on n'ait jamais vu depuis l'antiquité.

\- On raconte que l'Espagne, l'Italie, le Japon et l'Autriche sont déjà de son côté. Après, ça risque fort d'être au tour de la France.

\- Avant ça, la Tchécoslovaquie sera tombée. Vous en avez parlé à votre homologue moldu ?

\- Léon Blum ? Il ne croit pas un seul instant à ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Il vient de faire voter les congés payés pour les moldus, à l'heure où je vous parle, ils sont tous en vacances au bord de mer ou que sais-je encore, à profiter du soleil… Lorsque l'armée de ce Hitler frappera, il sera déjà trop tard.

Anoir inspira fortement en accusant le coup. Après la grande guerre d'Eindoven, on croyait enfin avoir trouvé une solution pour régler tous ces conflits. Il y était à cette foutue table des vainqueurs, loin derrière le ministre anglais de l'époque, Archer Evermonde, les différentes réunions avaient étés bien ennuyeuses, mais il en était tout de même sortit quelque chose : Le traité de Versailles, suivi de près par ceux de Bruxelles et d'Eindoven. Pendent presque 20 ans, tout fonctionna à merveille. Mais l'orgueil des uns permit la jalousie des autres. Puis le ressentiment et la violence.

Les choses ont trop stagnées. Voilà tout.

On attendait du changement. Quelqu'un qui ferait table rase du passé. Quitte à déplaire.

\- Hitler n'est que la marionnette de Grindelwald… Mêler les moldus à son combat est…inapproprié.

Mais ils n'eurent guère le temps de poursuivre que des hommes habillés en nazi arrivèrent. Une femme les dirigeait, c'était Rosier. Elle les regarda quelques instant en silence avant de remuer les lèvres froidement :

\- On complote ?

\- C'est interdit maintenant ? Fit Black sur un air de défi.

\- Suivez-moi. Il vous attend.

\- J'ai encore des choses à voir avec la présidente. Des choses importantes.

\- C'est vrai ! De quel droit osez-vous ?!

\- Soyez heureux que mon maitre ait eu la décence de vous laisser pleurer la mort de votre frère. Mais sa patience a des limites. Répondit Rosier en ignorant superbement Chautemps.

\- Quelle reconnaissance y'a-t-il à cela ? Devrais-je le remercier ? Je doute que la manière que j'aurais choisi soit…convenable.

Il opterait pour un bon coup dans le nez s'il en avait l'occasion. Ce sale pervers lubrique…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, suivez nous sans opposer de résistance.

\- Ou bien ?

\- Vous préfèreriez ne pas savoir.

Il défia quelques instants ce bloc de glaçon sur pattes avant de détourner les yeux. Inaccessible et inébranlable. Etait-elle seulement humaine ? Il était certain qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le trainer par la peau du cou si elle y était obligée… ou par les pieds. Il s'était suffisamment donné en spectacle.

\- Bon… Apparemment je dois te quitter plus tôt que prévu…

\- Reviens nous vivant si tu peux, ou je trouverai vite quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer !

\- Opportuniste !

\- Au revoir. fit Chautemps en lui faisant un signe de main à la fois ravie et lassée.

Lorsqu'ils furent certains que toutes ces personnes ne pouvaient plus les entendre, Duroc se rapprocha de Chautemps et demanda :

\- Etes-vous certaine qu'il est sage d'en dire autant à un étranger ? A un anglais ?

\- Bof… Qui est Anoir Black selon toi ? Juste un anglais ? Ce serait trop facile… De ces 11 à 13 ans, il étudia à Dumstrang avant d'être remarqué favorablement par son oncle, Philéas Nigelus Black qui ordonna son transfert à Poudlard alors qu'il en était le directeur. Il fit de brillantes études chez les Serdaigles et devint préfet. Ses résultats aux buses et aux aspics furent assez brillants pour qu'il soit admis à l'académie des lumières, l'une des universités sorcières les plus influentes au monde. Ce n'est pas rien. Il en sort diplômé à 24 ans bien qu'entre temps il se soit battu au front lors de la guerre d'Eindoven. Après la guerre, il se fit nationaliser anglais et publia de nombreux livres qui firent sa popularité. Il gagna aussi de nombreux tournois de duels et parcourut le monde pour explorer les ruines anciennes, à la découverte de ce que le passé nous cache. Il sait parler au moins 6 langues et en déchiffrer le double. Il est difficile de caser un tel homme. Est-il Tchèque, Français, Anglais ou le tout à la fois ? En tout cas, ce n'est pas un traitre. Et il peut se montrer aussi muet qu'une tombe.

\- Vous semblez beaucoup l'apprécier.

\- Oui, nous étions de la même promo, la promo Centaure. De nombreux chefs d'états et hauts fonctionnaires magiques m'ont côtoyé. Black n'était peut-être pas le meilleur, mais il a du répondant. Et je n'ai pas réussi une seule fois à le vaincre en duel, ni en déchiffrage de runes d'ailleurs… Sans compter l'histoire de la magie. Le savoir a toujours été sa principale source d'inspiration…mais de là à devenir prof… c'est assez risible tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je n'ai aucun jugement à faire sur ce sujet.

\- Mouais… ça me rend bien nostalgique en tout cas. J'espère qu'il va s'en tirer. Ce serait ennuyeux, sinon.

 **…**

Il bouillonnait d'impatience et de rage. Son équipe nationale pataugeait. Voilà presque trois heures que la partie avait débuté et aucun d'entre eux n'était fichu d'attraper le vif d'or. Il devrait les tuer pour une telle incompétence, ils ne faisaient que ternir la réputation de leur si grand pays.

Il regarda à sa droite pour voir Malfoy et sa famille. Il faillit ricaner. Son pitoyable rocket ressemblait un à crapaud sur le point de s'étouffer. Avait-il si peur que cela d'y laisser une pate ? Au moins, sa femme faisait preuve de dignité, c'était une femme racée, une Stone à n'en point douter. On les reconnaissait tous à leurs airs impassibles. Quant aux trois gosses … Il n'avait rien à en dire. Un idiot, portrait craché du père, une gamine effrayée qui n'arrivait pas à retenir ses tremblements et une grosse qui ne pensait qu'à manger. C'était assez ennuyeux…

A moins que… mais oui… il avait oublié.

\- Toi. Fit-il en désignant la grosse.

Le cœur de Diane rata un battement. Dire qu'elle avait tout fait pour être discrète.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je …je …commença Diane en pleurant malgré elle.

La chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire en sa présence. Il détestait les chiards. Il sortit sa baguette pour y mettre un terme lorsqu'Electre Malfoy l'interrompit :

\- Il s'agit de ma nièce, Kaiser. Elle se nomme Diane Mulciber.

\- Mulciber… mulciber ! se mit à rire Grindelwald. Alors tu es l'ultime survivante des Mulciber, gamine…

\- ….

\- Eh bien, parle.

\- … oui. Fit-elle d'une petite voix effrayée. C'est bien moi. Poursuivit-elle le regard baissé, tourné vers le sol.

\- Dis-moi… sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à ta famille ? Demanda le mage noir, le regard brillant de vice.

Diane était au bord des larmes. Au fond, elle ne s'était jamais remise de tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'imaginer être à la tête des Mulciber dans 6 ans et diriger la famille sans l'aide avisé de son père ou la présence réconfortante de sa mère. Et se goinfrer de gâteaux n'y changeait rien, ça ne faisait que l'attrister davantage. Le meilleur des gâteaux ne devenant que moisissure avariée.

\- Je… mon frère a été assassiné lors de son procès et…. Mon père et mon oncle étaient des traitres, ils ont été tués par des aurors au ministère. Ma…mère… fit elle en retenant son chagrin, s'est pendue.

\- Oh…ça doit être terrible à supporter…. Fit Grindelwald faussement compatissant. Mais tu sais… ce ne sont pas des aurors qui ont tués ton père et ton oncle… c'était moi. Termina t'il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- …

Diane écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle voyait le diable sourire. Toute la tristesse, tout le chagrin enfouit en elle disparut alors qu'un sentiment terrible qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant s'immisça en elle, un sentiment capable de donner des ailes à n'importe qui :

La Haine.

Ces yeux gris se mirent à fondre comme du métal en fusion alors que sa tante la tenait fermement par les épaules à lui faire mal. Elle savait que ça laisserait des bleus, mais elle ne ressentait pas la douleur. Juste un brasier dévorant son cœur et son âme.

\- Lâchez-moi ! exigea-t-elle de sa tante.

\- Non. Je regrette. Fit froidement cette dernière.

Elle la détestait. Elles les détestaient tous. Ils l'avaient toujours su. Mais n'avaient rien dits. Elle n'était qu'une enfant idiote qui n'idolâtrait que des monstres. Le frère qu'elle avait tant admiré n'était qu'un assassin. Et ses parents des traitres. Et elle était seule, livrée à elle-même chez une tante glaciale qui la dédaignait. Personne ne l'aimait. Et ses amis ? Eole détournait le regard. Ophion n'avait que pitié. Son cousin Abraxas ne faisait que la tolérer à cause de son sang. Julius se fichait bien de son sort. Ton Jedusor…. Etait-ce un ami ou un ennemi ? Il l'effrayait avec son regard perçant.

Ne restait plus que Maria. Mais elle doutait de son amitié. Se servait on de ses amis, les manipulaient on pour ensuite les enterrer sous des cadeaux inutiles ? Il était logique que Maria la déteste. Son frère avait tenté de la tuer. Et Jedusor n'oublierait jamais que son frère l'avait torturé de longues minutes avec le doloris. Jamais il ne l'oubliera.

Peur et Haine.

Et un silence effroyable par-dessus le marché tandis que Grindelwald s'improvisait conteur implacable et cruel.

\- Il m'a tout de même été bien utile, ton père… grâce à lui, j'ai pu entrer dans votre ministère pour y tuer Fawley, l'ex ministre de la magie. Mais au bout du compte, il commença à devenir ennuyeux et inutile, alors je l'ai tué. Je les ai tués.

Ça lui fit un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Parce que tout au fond, elle savait que la dernière pensée de son père n'irait jamais vers une fille comme elle, mais vers son fils mort et son destin brisé.

Diane retroussa ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Le regard qu'elle lança à ce monstre fut chargé de toute la haine et de tout le mépris qu'elle refoulait en elle. Elle serait tellement les poings que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Elle avait mal, si mal. Elle se sentait imploser. Devenir folle. Mais pourtant, elle savait qu'au moindre mot déplacé, elle, son oncle et sa tante, ses cousines et cousins périraient.

Pour Grindelwald, tout cela n'était qu'une distraction. Un jeu morbide qui ne constituait qu'à détruire une gamine dont il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, juste pour avoir une raison de se débarrasser des Malfoys, avant que son jouet favori ne rapplique. Il se voyait déjà contempler leurs corps ensanglantés bruler vifs. Et leurs cris se perdre dans les flammes chatoyantes…

Il fallait bien tuer le temps, pardi…

Mais les secondes passaient et la petite ne disait mot. Son teint était cramoisi mais elle était muette comme une tombe. Présente et froide comme un roc. Elle était bien fille de Stone après tout. Mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas autant de contrôle que sa tante. Il finirait bien par la voir commettre une erreur :

\- Tu sais… tu aurais dû voir la tête que faisait ton père au moment de sa mort… Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Son regard était empli de terreur. Et quand ton oncle l'a vu tomber il a tenté de se jeter sur moi mais il ne trouva que des flammes, c'est si bête.

Diane ravala sa salive. Si seulement elle était une adulte qui n'avait rien à perdre. Si seulement le nom des Mulciber n'était pas un fardeau…

\- Vous devez terriblement vous ennuyer pour tourmenter une innocente telle que moi. Lâcha froidement la petite.

\- Diane ! s'énerva sa tante alors que son oncle pâlit de plus en plus.

\- Laissez, fit-il d'un air léger. Ne dit-on pas que la vérité ne sort que de la bouche des enfants ?

\- J'espère humblement avoir une vie adulte heureuse et accomplie. Avoir un époux aimant et des enfants farceurs qui ne connaitront jamais ce j'ai pu vivre. Je l'espère vraiment. J'espère être si occupée par la reconstruction de ma maison et de mon honneur que jamais, je n'aurais à m'ennuyer. Car si un jour je devais m'ennuyer…. Je risque de me souvenir de ce que vous n'avez dit aujourd'hui, et de ce que vous m'aurez fait alors. Et si ce jour-là j'en ai l'occasion… je !

\- Petite ! s'écria Léonard Malfoy cette fois ci. Un mot de plus et tu seras fouettée !

\- Mon oncle…

C'est à cet instant qu'il arriva : Anoir Black, le fringuant, l'émancipé…. Malfoy en perdit son latin, convaincu de son décès alors que Grindelwald souriait de plus belle. Lui qui avait disparu une bonne dizaine de jours refaisait surface, toujours confiant et fier de ce qu'il était.

\- Qui ose s'en prendre à mon élève ?! rugit-il alors d'une voix forte qui le caractérisait tant.

Grindelwald se remit à ricaner. Oui, pour s'amuser, il s'amusait.

Follement.

 **A suivre…**

 **Ps : Moi qui était convaincue qu'il y aurait plein de Black à Poudlard durant la scolarité de Maria, en fait, y'en aura trois, Wallburgia qui est déjà élève à Poudlard en deuxième année, puis son futur mari, Orion. Il surgira lorsque Maria sera en cinquième année. Et y'aura aussi Cygnus, le frère de Wallburgia qui a aussi 8 ans en 1937. Donc niveau perso, ça ne sera pas ingérable.**

 **J'ai calculé qui chez les Black coté anglais, était encore vivant en 1937 et il y en a plein :**

 **En 1937 : Les Black**

 **Les vieux :**

 **Sirius Black ( 67), Cygnus(48 ans) le frère de Sirius, Belivina Burke (51 ans) la sœur de Sirius et Cygnus, Arcturus (54 ans) le cadet.**

 **Les parents :**

 **Enfants de sirius : Arcturus : 36 ans, Lycoris : 33 ans (décédé, père d'Ophion et Eole), Regulus : 31 ans.**

 **Enfants de Cygnus : Pollux : 25 ans, Dorea : 17 ans, Marius ( on s'en fout c'est un cracmol)**

 **Enfants d'Arcturus : Calidora : 22 ans, Charis : 18 ans**

 **Les jeunes :**

 **Enfants d'Arcturus : Lucretia : 22 ans, Orion : 8 ans**

 **Enfants de Pollux :Walburga : 12 ans ( ce qui implique qu'il a eu sa gosse à 13 ans, c'est bien gloque), Cygnus : 8 ans, Alphard : 7 ans (a été rayé de la famille pour ses excès de bonté, lorsque Sirius fugua de chez lui)**

 **Voilà pour les black.**

 **.**

 **viridatem infudit** **: sortilège de fraicheur.**

 **Pas de quoi dompter un kelpie : pas de quoi fouetter un chat. **

**Kelpie : animal fantastique connu pour vivre au royaume uni, une sorte de créature aquatique prenant l'apparence d'un cheval à la crinière en forme de jonc pour passer inaperçu. Son but étant d'attirer des humains dans l'eau pour mieux les noyer puis les dévorer. Le kelpie ne vit qu'en eau douce, le sel corrode sa peau.**

 **Velane : créature d'une grande beauté capable de faire défaillir tout homme la contemplant. Devient hideux lorsqu'elle se met en colère. Les personnes follement amoureuses ne tombent pas sous le charme de ces créatures.**


	63. Duel à deux contre un

**Chapitre 62 : Duel à deux contre un**

Les spectateurs dans les gradins scandaient des chants, encourageaient leurs équipes favorites, parés des couleurs de leurs idoles, leur prêtant leurs forces pour le grand final afin de vivre avec intensité la fin de cette fameuse coupe du monde de Quiditch. A droite, on entendait les supporters français chanter la marseillaise.

« Tremblez, tyrans! et vous, perfides,  
L'opprobe de tous les partis,  
Tremblez! vos projets parricides  
Vont enfin recevoir leur prix {2x}.  
Tout est soldat pour vous combattre,  
S'ils tombent, nos jeunes héros,  
La terre en produit de nouveaux  
Contre vous tous prêts à se battre »

Et en retour, les supporters allemands chantèrent le Deutschlandlied:

„ _Deutschland, Deutschland über alles,_ _  
_über alles in der Welt.  
Wenn es stets zu Schutz und Trutze  
brüderlich zusammenhält,  
von der Maas bis an die Memel,  
von der Etsch bis an den Belt.  
Deutschland, Deutschland über alles,  
über alles in der Welt. »

Mais dans la loge présidentielle, personne ne chantait. L'ambiance était si lourde que personne n'osait dire un mot. Etait-ce ainsi depuis le début ou seulement depuis l'arrivée de Black ? En tout cas, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Malfoy, ce dernier aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où sauf à la place qu'il occupait à ce moment précis.

\- Tu… commença t'il alors incertain de ce qu'il devait avancer

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance, n'est pas ? Le coupa t'il. Tous les sorciers que tu as engagés pour me tuer t'ont désigné comme commanditaire de mon assassinat. Tu me détestes donc à ce point ?

\- Mister Black voyons…pas devant les enfants ! insista Electre Malfoy.

\- Pas devant eux, vraiment ? VRAIMENT ?! Alors que leur père a voulu me tuer ? Alors qu'il a vendu son âme au diable et que sais-je d'autre encore pour arriver à ses fins ? Alors qu'il a laissé cette pauvre fille vivre des évènements traumatisant sans rien faire alors qu'on l'humiliait ? Fit il en pointant Diane du doigt. Etes-vous aveugle madame ? Etes-vous sourde ? Dans ce monde, on ne peut même plus être sûrs de rien, les enfants sont les premières victimes de ces guerres et vous croyez que les vôtres sont à l'abri parce que vous avez le pouvoir ? C'est tout le contraire.

Il s'approcha de Diane et s'accroupit à ses côtés alors que tous étaient dans l'expectative de ce qui allait arriver. Anoir lui donna une amulette et lui dit :

\- Vas t'en petite, tu ferais mieux de changer de tuteur, peux être que tu vivras plus modestement, mais vivre chez les Malfoy et les subir… est-ce une vie ?

Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et dit :

\- C'est un portoloin qui te conduiras en Russie, utilises le dès que possible, il te conduira à Maria, si on te pose des questions, dis leur que c'est moi qui t'envoie. Tu seras en sécurité.

\- … compris.

\- Attends un peu ! S'énerva Malfoy. Qu'oses-tu murmurer à ma nièce ?!

\- De quoi lui sauver la vie.

\- Tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit ? Répéta Black.

Diane hocha rapidement de la tête avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait assez perdu de temps dans ce nid à frelon. Jamais les Malfoys ne pourront remplacer sa famille si chaleureuse. Elle préférait la solitude à toute cette hypocrisie.

\- Reviens ici tout de suite ! hurla le chef de famille. Tu n'as nulle part où aller.

La blonde préféra poursuivre son chemin. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici et qu'elle retourne à l'hôtel prendre ses affaires. De là, elle ferait ce que le professeur Black aura dit. Elle était trop jeune pour suivre ses cours à Poudlard, mais elle savait qu'il protégeait Maria et que malgré tout, elle était encore en vie, ce qui semblait être un exploit. Elle ignorait s'il était digne de confiance, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas être pire que son oncle et sa tante. Ils l'avaient traité avec nonchalance et froideur, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'ils ne l'avaient accepté que par charité et qu'elle devait leur en être reconnaissante… Et entre Lilith qui était une vraie peste prétentieuse et sainte ni touche dès que sa mère avait le dos tourné et Abraxas qui n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de son poids en la traitant de grosse vache… S'en était assez. Elle ne voulait plus d'eux. Peut-être était-elle jeune et fragile, mais elle était l'héritière de la maison Mulciber et possédait un manoir et savait son père à l'affut de toutes sortes d'affaires et de spéculations intéressantes. Un jour, son père lui avait montré l'accès à un de leurs coffres domestique qui se trouvait caché en dessous du manoir, derrière les futs de vins qui continuaient de murir. Il lui avait dit qu'il y en avait pour plus de dix mille galions au cas où ils en auraient besoin. Son père savait qu'ils couraient un grand danger à tout moment, il avait pris des dispositions. Lorsqu'elle aura rejoint Maria, elle n'aura qu'à lui demander de l'accompagner à Gringotts pour avoir de l'aide. Prendre son destin en main était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

\- Toi… tu lui as mise des idées dans le crane…. Eclata Malfoy. Tu peux manipuler le peuple si ça t'amuses… Mais je t'interdis de toucher à ma famille ! Electre…. Va la chercher. Cette enfant ne peut pas vivre seule, elle n'est pas autonome et il pourrait lui arriver de gros ennuis.

Les Malfoy se mirent à quitter la pièce précipitamment et Grindelwald ne chercha pas à les en empêcher. Il observait la scène, pensif. Et puis, les Malfoy ne l'intéressaient plus puisqu'il était là désormais… Alors soit. Il fit froidement :

\- Laissez-nous.

Les mages expérimentés qui étaient à son service obéirent et quittèrent les lieux non sans maintenir une vigilance constante.

Anoir observa donc la scène sans dire un mot. La loge était immense, richement décorée avec style et gout et complètement déserte. S'il lançait les bons sortilèges, il pourrait tenter de le tuer sans attirer l'attention. Mais il doutait en ressortir vivant. Il n'avait qu'à attendre. Sacerdoce lui avait fait la promesse d'un beau spectacle… Il était friand des curiosités. Si cette dernière arrivait à le surprendre, peut-être qu'il l'aiderait à son tour…

\- Assis. Fit froidement Grindelwald.

Il obtempéra, mais à distance. Enervé, le mage noir claqua des doigts et Anoir se retrouva à moins d'un mètre de lui, comme si on lui avait lancé un **accio**. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa Némésis et il souhaitait tellement le tuer que ça suintait par tous les ports de sa peau.

\- Tu sembles vouloir me tuer à tout moment… La plupart du temps, les gens n'osent pas me regarder droit dans les yeux, la peur, l'envie, l'hypocrisie… Mais toi, tu me regardes fixement, tu n'éprouves pas la moindre peur à mon égard. Je me demande pourquoi… fit-il pensif.

\- Je suis un sang pur, ma mère était une Black et mon père son cousin éloigné de la branche des Balkans. Ma famille est ancienne et influente, de quoi aurais-je peur ?

\- Hum… dans ce cas, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… si tu es un sang pur, pourquoi être absolument contre mes actes ?

\- Votre… pour le plus grand bien ? Je n'y crois pas. Jamais.

\- Bientôt, ça sera une réalité. Fit dangereusement le chancelier allemand.

\- Un cauchemar où les sorciers seront les maitres et les moldus les esclaves ? Durant presque mille ans, le monde sorcier vivait pratiquement en autarcie sans se soucier des moldus et en prenant bien soin de ne pas révéler le secret. Si cela a été fait il y a si longtemps, ce n'est pas sans raisons ! s'écria-il.

\- Tout ceci ne nous concerne plus ! répliqua Grindelwald. Le monde a changé et les moldus sont en train de détruire notre monde avec leurs usines, leurs pollutions et leurs guerres. Ils ne croient plus en rien si ce n'est en l'argent. Ils n'ont plus de morale, plus de justice, plus rien. Sans compter le fait qu'il y a de plus en plus de nés de moldus qui naissent au sein de leurs sociétés, causant de nombreuses brèches dans notre monde. On ne peut pas forcer une personne à choisir son camp ou sa vie. Même dans l'intérêt général. Sans ce secret, plus de tabous, plus de frustrations. Les maladies incurables seront soignées, les objets détruits réparés, la magie pourrait faire tellement de bien dans ce monde en perdition…

\- Désolé… mais sans ce secret, les sangs purs perdront leurs magies. Le sang des moldus ne fait que nous affaiblir. Nous avons des responsabilités envers les générations futures, envers ceux qui reprendront le flambeau. Ceux qui ne sont pas encore nés. Je ne veux pas que les enfants de mes neveux et nièces soient des cracmols ou des consanguins dégénérés. La société sorcière ne survit que grâce à ce secret. Sans lui, les sorciers finiront par disparaitre, notre culture et notre savoir seront détruit par ce que les moldus appelleront sciences, industrie, médecine… Nous serons tués ou disséqués juste à cause de votre folie !

\- Moi qui pensait que nous puissions nous entendre pour bâtir un monde meilleur… c'est regrettable.

\- Regrettable ? Ce monde n'est sans doute pas parfait. Mais le meilleur a toujours été l'ennemi du bien. Combien de sorciers sont morts pour vos idéaux ? Tellement qu'on ne les pleure plus, tellement et ce n'est que le début ! Je ne crois pas à ce monde idéal, non. Vous avez tué ma sœur et mon beau-frère à paris. Ils sont morts sous mes yeux. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, vous vous en êtes pris à mon frère ainé ! Vous tuer cent fois ne suffirait pas à apaiser ma colère. Et je refuse qu'un monde nouveau soit bâtit sur leurs cadavres !

Anoir leva bien haut sa baguette, prêt à se battre. Sa raison et ses inquiétudes étaient fondées. Sous ces paroles de justice et de renouveau, se cachait un tueur qui écraserait tous ceux qui refuseraient de voir de la même manière que lui. C'était un fait.

\- Tu as donc choisi la mort…

\- Rien n'est encore joué.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que tout d'un coup, des rugissements se firent entendre. De cruels battements d'ailes qui firent fuir les joueurs de Quiditch, affolés.

Et soudain, on vit les flammes s'abattre.

Des dragons. Au moins une dizaine et si gros qu'ils pourraient bruler la capitale toute entière.

Les deux sorciers regardèrent la scène sans bouger, mais ce fut mal connaitre Anoir qui se mit à attaquer sans crier gare. Il frappa le sol d'un puissant sortilège que le lord noir para de justesse avant de le retourner contre lui. Il esquiva.

\- **Feudeymon**. Fit Grindelwald sur le stade, ce qui provoqua la panique des sorciers qui se mirent tous à transplaner pour ne pas mourir.

Anoir se cacha derrière une colonne de marbre pour reprendre son souffle. Pour le moment, le mage noir était occupé ailleurs, assez pour ne pas faire attention à lui. C'était le moment idéal pour agir. Il allait sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un avada kedavra, mais…

\- Ne bouge plus.

La baguette magique de Rosier était à son cou. Il grinça des dents. Ce que cette femme pouvait être pénible, impossible de s'en débarrasser. Il allait se rendre lorsque soudain :

\- **Expelliarmus** !

La baguette de Rosier lui échappa et roula au sol.

\- Qui s'est permis ? Rugit elle.

\- Qui d'autre que moi ? **Aqua Latus** !

Le sort fusa droit sur Rosier qui s'écrasa au sol sous l'impact, pliée en deux à vomir de l'eau sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Douloureusement.

\- Sacerdoce ! Fit Anoir presque choqué. Tu m'avais promis un feu d'artifice, pas au sauvetage dans les règles de l'art…

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai. Si on tue cet enfoiré maintenant, peut être que la malédiction s'arrêtera en même temps que la guerre.

\- Je… ne vous laisserai pas faire ! S'écria Rosier. **Destructome** !

Le sortilège fut tellement violent que tous les meubles qui se trouvèrent dans le champ de tir du sortilège furent instantanément détruits. Sacerdoce et Black esquivèrent de justesse ce fléau et cette dernière lança rapidement un **Atakunto** pour bloquer le fulguris qui n'allait pas tarder à les frapper.

\- Pétrifie la Black !

Mais ce fut trop tard… Le destructome avait ricoché contre le bouclier de Grindelwald ce qui attira son attention et pire encore, son rire mauvais lorsqu'il vit Sacerdoce et ses bandages de momie.

\- Tiens tiens… voilà une revenante. Gereta Artmann… Je vois que malgré le temps qui passe, mon maléfice est encore présent, lui. Ton frère ne t'a pas aidé à le dissiper ? Comme c'est triste.

\- Triste ? Il y a dix ans je vous ai fait la promesse solennelle de vous tuer dans les règles. Maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir tenir ma promesse.

\- Alors c'est à toi qu'on doit cette envolée lyrique dehors ? Fit il mi amusé-énervé. Tu ne manques pas d'audace.

\- Dumbledore vous salue, Grindelwald. Répliqua froidement Sacerdoce. Il tient à vous dire qu'il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous tuer lui-même.

\- Dumbledore… alors voilà ce qu'il manigançait ! Qu'importe, cet idiot n'est qu'un faible. Si lâche qu'il refuse de me faire face !

Les deux sorcier reculèrent dangereusement. Toute la magie présente dans l'air se condensait à une vitesse effroyable qui faisait peur à nos deux héros expérimentés. Il allait lancer un **confrigo maxima** , de quoi anéantir tout ce qui se trouvait dans la zone, y compris son acolyte inconsciente. Pas de doute, ils l'avaient énervés.

Sacerdoce et Black se mirent à courir jusqu'à la fenêtre.

\- Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on saute dans le vide ?

\- Tu préfères être réduit en bouillie informe ? A toi de voir !

\- Vu sous cet angle…

Ils sautèrent dans le vide avant que tout n'explose. Mais juste après l'explosion, un puissant vortex apparut et on entendit Grindelwald hurler des mots incompréhensibles avant que sa magie ne disparaisse.

Quant à Sacerdoce et Black ? Ils se firent récupérer par un dragon qui leur fit quitter les lieux assez vite tout en esquivant la multitude de sortilèges qu'on leur lança ou les attaques de griffons et de chimères.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as lancé plus tôt ?

\- Un portoloin. De quoi avoir la paix quelques semaines. Il est en antarctique en ce moment. Loin de toute trace de civilisation.

\- Aucun portoloin ne peut posséder de tels pouvoirs… comment Dumbledore s'est-il démerdé pour…

\- Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est qu'il a créé un vortex et une barrière là-bas en se servant de l'alignement des planètes. Le genre de sort extrêmement puissant qu'il a dû garder dans sa manche afin de surprendre l'ennemi. Et ça nous donne enfin de quoi souffler.

\- Souffler ? Tu parles… Les Américains avaient bien réussis à le garder enfermé. Mais il a réussi à s'enfuir. Il parvient toujours à s'enfuir. A cause de sa baguette maudite.

\- Pour le moment, on n'y peut rien. Soupira Sacerdoce. On a fait ce qu'on a pu.

\- …

\- Y'a plus qu'à retourner à Londres maintenant.

\- Pas tout de suite. J'ai à faire à Saint Petersbourg. Des gens à rassurer.

\- Comme tu veux, tu veux que je t'y dépose ?

\- Pas besoin. Trouves moi une bibliothèque magique et je m'y rendrai.

Elle acquiesça sans chercher à comprendre. Il pouvait se montrer particulièrement étrange parfois…

\- On se revoit à Poudlard ?

\- C'est ça…

 **…**

Diane fit précipitamment ses valises à l'aide d'un sortilège de Failamalle. Mais comme d'habitude, ça finissait toujours pelle mêle… Elle quitta précipitamment les lieux en allégeant sa male et en courant à vive allure, le diable à ses trousses.

Si les Malfoy lui remettaient la main dessus, elle craignait le pire.

Mais malheureusement…. Ils l'avaient retrouvé. Et les hommes de son oncle la cernaient prêts à la capturer si besoin…

\- Diane… cessons ce cirque veux-tu ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'écouter ce que t'a dit Black, ce n'est qu'un traitre qui n'hésite pas à nous tourmenter parce que nos avis divergent. Reviens à la raison voyons… Nous sommes ta seule famille. Les seuls à t'accepter et tes tuteurs légaux. Tu dois nous obéir !

Diane savait que les finances de son oncle se portaient mal ces mois-ci à cause de tout cet argent qu'il usait pour soudoyer ses concurrents. Il convoite la fortune des Mulciber depuis de nombreux mois. Si jamais elle mourrait, sa fortune irait dans leurs coffres. Et ces temps-ci, il était si facile de faire disparaitre des sorciers par ces temps troublés.

\- Jamais.

\- Attrapez-la !

Diane se saisit du portoloin et pria très fort pour qu'il se déclenche.

En un instant, elle disparut.

Epuisée, elle ne prêta aucune attention aux bruits autour d'elle ni aux mouvements. Elle savait juste avoir mis des milliers de kilomètres entre elle et eux.

C'était tout ce qui comptait à présent.

 **A suivre…**


	64. A l'ombre des monstres

**Chapitre 63 : A l'ombre des monstres**

Diane se réveilla aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer.

-Hum… Lilith, si tu continues ça, je vais te…

Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, bien dans son lit douillet, au chaud …

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas Lilith.

Merde. En fait, c'était pas son lit.

Elle se releva d'un coup, quitte à avoir le tournis. Heureusement, elle se fit rattraper in extrémis par Maria ? Elle n'y croyait pas. En fait, ce portoloin avait vraiment fonctionné ? Donc elle était en Russie ?

\- Je crois que je vais vomir… fit Diane en se massant l'arête du nez.

\- Oui… C'est l'effet des portoloin, il y a deux jours j'en voyais pas large non plus. Avec cette potion ça ira mieux. Fit Maria en lui tendant une fiole.

Diane avala cette dernière tout en grimaçant. La Russie… On n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était loin d'être la meilleure des destinations touristiques… Que les sorciers vivant là-bas étaient pires que des ogres et qu'ils se nourrissaient exclusivement de viande crues qu'ils chassaient dans leurs sinistres forets à l'aide de hordes de chiens affamés. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on racontait puisqu'aucune information ne sortait jamais de ce pays…

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, c'est déjà ça… soupira son amie en reprenant la fiole qu'elle posa plus loin. Tu as dormi une journée entière. On devrait marcher un peu. Je vais t'aider à t'habiller.

\- Tu… tu n'as pas mieux à faire ? Demanda Diane. Comme lire tes livres ou…

\- Ca ne risque pas. Ils ont confisqués mes affaires, à part ma baguette. J'ai essayé de chercher une bibliothèque, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui est écrit et en plus ils m'ont vite ramenés ici. Ces gens ne semblent pas vouloir partager leurs connaissances avec nous.

Diane soupira. C'est pour ça que Maria était habillée aussi bizarrement, avec des robes du siècle dernier. On lui avait donné des vêtements tout noir avec un pardessus en vison. Très sobre mais luxueux. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'elle ait aussi droit aux mêmes tenues. Elle détestait le noir…cela faisait des mois qu'elle en portait. Penser à la mort de sa famille l'attristait encore plus.

\- Hey…fit doucement Maria. Tout va bien, la situation n'est pas si terrible. Anoir Black est revenu, il va trouver le moyen de nous ramener en angleterre… D'ailleurs… où sont les Malfoys, ils ne sont pas venus avec toi ?

\- Non… je me suis enfuie. Fit son amie en reniflant très fort.

Maria fronça les sourcils. La Diane qu'elle connaissait n'était pas du genre à quitter les siens sans raisons. Et elle connaissait les Malfoys, ils n'étaient pas de ceux à s'en prendre aux leurs, ils avaient tout de même une once de respect…

\- Mon oncle m'a accepté dans son foyer uniquement pour la fortune que je possède. En tant que tuteurs il a un droit de regard sur mes possessions. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de me faire signer des choses sous la contrainte. Il y a moins d'une semaine, ils parlèrent même de me fiancer à Abraxas pour récupérer l'argent.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi riche … fit Maria impressionnée.

\- Mon père a acheté des parts dans de nombreuses sociétés moldues et ces sociétés font d'incroyables bénéfices, en particulier aux états unis… Avant sa mort… elle se remit à pleurer, il disait qu'il avait la chance du diable avec tous ces contrats juteux qu'il dénichait. Mais j'en ai assez de tout ça. Je refuse que tout cet argent serve à de mauvaises choses.

\- C'est vrai. Fit Maria. Moi aussi j'ai hérité d'une fortune que mon parrain magique volait de temps à autre. Quand nous rentrerons en angleterre, je te présenterai à mon gestionnaire de compte à Gringots, il pourra sans doute t'aider.

\- Tu sais, je ne m'y connais pas trop là-dedans… Mais j'ai peur de ce que pourraient me faire les membres de ma famille pour tous ces gallions.

Maria ne fit qu'acquiescer en souriant. Elle espérait se montrer rassurante pour deux car elle savait que son amie stressait facilement. Elle ne paniquait pas autant qu'Eole, mais son stress pouvait s'avérer contagieux et ce dont elle avait le plus besoin actuellement, c'était de confiance en soi. Oui, ou sinon, les choses pourraient très mal se passer pour elle ici. On lui avait dit d'attendre la convocation de la tzarine, il fallait qu'elle fasse bonne impression car on racontait qu'elle pouvait se montrer impitoyable avec ceux qui lui déplaisaient.

\- Tout va bien Maria, tu as l'air bien calme… fit son amie avec appréhension.

\- Oui… c'est juste que l'enterrement d'Homerus Black se fera ce soir. C'était une personne que nous apprécions tous et ça me chagrine que Grindelwald l'ait tué.

\- Cela fait donc une victime de plus ! rugit Diane. Combien de sorciers ce fou aurait tué pour le plaisir ? Des centaines ? Des milliers ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Maria surprise.

\- Il a tué mon père et mon oncle. Avoua Diane. Et avec eux l'ancien ministre de la magie, Hector Fawley. Et tu sais le pire ? Mon…mon oncle Léonard… Il le savait. Il n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher, il a juste laissé faire pour obtenir le pouvoir…. C'est un individu de la pire espèce ! s'écria Diane outrée.

\- Comment peux-tu être certain que Grindelwald ait tué ton père ?

\- Comment ?! s'indigna-t-elle. Il me l'a dit avec le sourire. Il espérait que je pette un câble en publique pour tous nous tuer par jeu. Voici quel genre de monstre que c'est. Un psychopathe !

\- Ou bien un monstre qui s'ennuie… fit simplement Maria en regardant d'un air morne un soleil si éblouissant qu'il l'aveuglait.

\- Mais…. Poursuivit Diane.

\- Tu sais… fit Maria, j'ai l'impression que ce monde est comme un abysse. De là où l'on se trouve, il est impossible de voir jusqu'où ça va. On ne peut pas comprendre les enjeux du monde des adultes. Est-ce que ça nous aurait intéressés si nous avions encore des parents aptes à nous protéger ? Non. On aurait continués à vivre nos vies sans s'en préoccuper. Juste comme tous les autres. Mais il nous est arrivé des choses. C'est terrible, mais on n'a pas le choix tu sais… On doit regarder l'abysse, même si ça signifie qu'elle regardera en nous quitte à nous changer en monstre bien pire que ton oncle.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça tout d'un coup ? S'inquiéta Diane. Tu me fais peur Maria.

\- Peur ? Moi je trouve ce monde effrayant. Depuis le jour où je suis né, des gens ont voulus ma mort. Et on s'est battus pour moi. Un jour, j'aimerai que ça s'arrête… Je voudrai juste avoir la paix et vivre une vie paisible. Mais c'est juste un beau rêve….

\- Tu veux dire que des personnes comme nous ne vivront jamais tranquilles ?

\- Nous sommes bien des serpentards non ? On trouvera toujours le moyen d'arriver à nos fins, même si ça prend des années, le choixpeau nous a bien trouvé apte à cette vie, n'est-ce pas ? A nous de lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

 **…**

La nuit arriva très vite et on conduisit Maria et son amie vers le cimetière. Maria espérait qu'on découvrirait jamais son acte, plus encore qu'elle espérait revoir ses amis et le professeur Black. Elle se faisait du soucis et s'ennuyait sans eux et leur vivacité d'esprit…

Elles suivirent les aurors d'un bon pas et arrivèrent au cimetière, un immense parc remplis de monuments à la gloire des disparus, de statues enchantées capables de tuer quiconque oserait profaner les lieux. Ils marchèrent vers un attroupement de personnes vêtues de noir et un impressionnant cortège d'hommes en rouge portant les uniformes des aurors. Homerus Black semblait être une personne notoire en Russie pour attirer à son enterrement autant de personnes qui le pleuraient.

Maria put même entendre dans son homélie la liste de tous les services rendus à la patrie, tous les exploits politiques et militaires accomplis en crimée, en serbie et ailleurs… Son corps était couvert de nombreuses médailles avant d'être mis en cercueil et entreposé dans le monument aux morts. Des jeunes sorcières se mirent à chanter en russe des lamentations qu'elle ne comprenait pas et la cérémonie dura plus de trois heures debout sans possibilité de s'asseoir. Les prêtres sorciers orthodoxes firent les dernières prières lorsque l'aube se leva et que le ciel gris se teinta de rosé.

Maria se sentit frissonner car les nuits étaient fraiches et que la fatigue se sentait venir. Anoir vint la soutenir et lui expliquer que selon la religion, la veillée mortuaire se faisait au moins deux jours en présence de la famille. Les étrangers ne devaient pas rentrer en contact avec la famille du défunt afin de les laisser faire leur deuil. Il lui dit aussi que la tzarine acceptait de la rencontrer dans la matinée, ce qui irrita Maria qui tombait de fatigue et qui aurait préféré faire une grâce matinée.

 **…**

\- Alors ainsi… tu es la fille d'Angelique… tu ne lui ressembles pas. Fit la voix trainante et lassée de la tzarine.

Maria resta de longues minutes courbée, en pleine révérence et attendant furieusement que sa tante accepte qu'elle se relève enfin et accepte ses salutations. Il était très important que cette tante la reconnaisse comme sa nièce, car cette femme était redoutable sur l'échiquier politique mondiale et ferait office d'un bien bel épouvantail face aux Greys tant qu'elle n'avait pas la force de se défendre seule.

Les minutes passaient et pas un mot de la part de la tzarine dont le regard pesant continuait de la perforer, en silence. Une vingtaine de minute s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne dise :

\- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai fait assassiner mon mari ? Parce qu'il était stupide et qu'il me manquait de respect. Il ne savait pas où était sa place. Sais-tu où est la tienne, enfant ?

\- …

\- Au moins, tu n'as pas l'impudence de me répondre. Une enfant, ça se tait et ça obéit. Ca ne commet ni crime, ni meurtre, ni action pouvant engendrer des ennuis à sa famille. Pourquoi as-tu tué mon beau-fils ? Réponds.

\- Je…

\- Alors ?

Maria était écrasée par l'autorité de cette femme qui se croyait dessus de tout et qui l'était. Un mot et elle était morte. Mais surtout, comment avait-elle su ? Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne….

\- Si vous êtes légilimens, vous devriez le savoir.

\- J'ai posé une question, enfant. Je veux une réponse.

\- J'ai eu peur. Avoua Maria. Je ne détestais pas Homerus Black, c'était un homme respectable qui s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il voulait me séparer de mes amis, du professeur Black… qu'aurais-je du faire ? Il allait tout dévoiler et je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule à nouveau, je…

\- Sais-tu seulement ce que tu as volé à Grindelwald ? Sais-tu ce qu'est la nécromancie, les obscurials ? Ce que Grindelwald mijote ne signifie rien de bon… Relève la tête !

Maria obéit et croisa le regard nuageux de la femme la plus puissante au monde, une tzarine à l'impressionnante chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleus vaporeux qui la regardait avec ennuis. Cette femme avait plus de la cinquantaine, mais elle conservait une aura impressionnante et un regard impitoyable.

\- C'est vraiment dommage… Si tu avais ressemblé à ma sœur, je t'aurais témoigné de la pitié. Mais tu as la dureté de ton père. Un conseil, si tu continues à jouer à l'adulte, on te traitera comme tel assez vite et crois-moi, enfant, tu risques de le regretter.

\- Que dois-je faire alors ? Si je ne me défends pas, on risque de me tuer de toute manière.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'animes le plus ? La vengeance ou la peur ? Si c'est la peur, tu me fais perdre mon temps. Si c'est la vengeance, nous pouvons trouver un accord.

\- Un accord ?

\- Ma sœur jumelle était une belle personne, honnête et généreuse, quelqu'un qui n'était sans doute pas fait pour ce monde. Il y a bien longtemps que je compte faire payer aux Grantschester et aux Grey le fait de l'avoir tué. Un jour, ils le paieront au centuple. Mais entretemps, tu auras le temps d'accomplir ta vengeance avec mon soutien.

\- Que devrais-je faire ?

\- Tu le sauras au moment venu. Mais pour l'heure j'exige que tu suives tes cours sans faire de vagues, si attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très…clair.

\- Très clair qui ?

\- Tzarine.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, ça sera tante. Et je ferai savoir au monde entier que je t'ai reconnu comme ma nièce. Alors sois en digne, enfant.

\- Je tacherai de ne pas vous décevoir, ma tante. Répondit Maria en une courte révérence.

Voyant que celle-ci ne répondit rien, des aurores s'avancèrent pour l'escorter au dehors. Cela avait été étrange et horriblement stressant. Elle se souvenait avoir parlé de monstres avec Diane hier, en tout cas, elle avait l'intime conviction que ce matin, elle avait fait face à un vrai monstre. Un de ceux tapis dans l'ombre, à attendre que son heure vienne.

 **A suivre…**


	65. Home sweet home

**Chapitre 64 : Home sweet home**

D'accord, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Elles s'étaient aggravées. Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle s'en fichait. En fait, même si elle se savait manipulée de bout en bout, elle était contente. Heureuse même. Maintenant, elle était la nièce de quelqu'un. Elle avait une famille qui reconnaissait son existence. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle, vraiment beaucoup. Assez pour lui faire oublier que cette même tante savait pour le meurtre qu'elle avait commis. Assez pour oublier sa peur, mais aussi sa prudence. Parce que cette fois ci, elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de cette femme si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Elle devrait faire avec et voir.

 **…**

L'Angleterre n'avait pas changé durant son absence. Le palais Lestrange non plus d'ailleurs… Ils étaient partis à deux et maintenant ils étaient trois. Il faudrait prévenir la maitresse de maison. Or, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils ne virent personne hormis un elfe de maison qui faisait son travail. Voyant que ce dernier ne faisait guère attention à eux, Anoir cru bon d'hausser le ton :

\- Où sont monsieur Dragonneau et madame Lestrange ? Réponds, elfe !

\- Couic ! Ils… sont partis à Marseille, ils devraient revenir demain au soir, messire Black.

\- Qu'on prépare nos chambres plus une supplémentaire et qu'on fasse le souper ! ordonna-t-il sèchement à l'elfe.

Ce dernier disparut d'un claquement magique alors que le groupe monta les escaliers pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Les valises étaient toutes défaites, vêtements rangés, lits faits et draps changés… Diane suivit Maria dans ce qui sembla être une bibliothèque et fit :

\- Tu es sure qu'ils accepteront de m'héberger ici ? Ils sont employés par mon oncle… ils pourraient bien refuser de m'accueillir…

\- Bien sûr qu'ils le feront… tu es mon invitée. Fit Maria comme une évidence. Et c'est le professeur Black qui t'a donné l'occasion de t'enfuir. Il a ses entrées ici, c'est un habitué de cette maison.

\- Je vois….

\- Demain, nous irons à Gringott's. prévint Maria. J'ai des choses à y faire et je te présenterai mon gestionnaire de compte. Il faut faire ça vite avant de retourner à Poudlard ou nous ne pourrons plus rien faire.

\- C'est aussi ton anniversaire à la fin du mois tu sais ? Tenta Diane. Tu ne veux pas organiser de fête ?

\- Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, tu parles encore de fête ? On a failli mourir à Berlin. Et bientôt on sera de retour à Poudlard… Je préfèrerai me reposer un peu avant de retourner là-bas. Profites de ce temps pour finir tes devoirs ou réviser certains cours. On va bientôt recevoir nos lettres et ça sera la folie sur le chemin de traverse…

Je suis épuisée …

 **…**

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir arriver trois lettres venant de Poudlard. Diane et Maria ouvrirent les leurs et firent des grimaces à propos de différentes choses : Pour Diane, ce fut l'histoire de la magie. Apparemment, Binns comptait sur eux pour apprendre cette année l'histoire des peuples hybrides. Ce n'était pas un sujet qui la passionnait tant que ça. Quant à Maria, c'est en ce qui concernait l'éthique sorcière qu'elle désapprouvait. Le manuel de cette année était censé leur apprendre à entretenir convenablement une maison pour satisfaire leur mari. On les prenait pour des elfes de maison ?!

\- Tu as vu ? On dirait que le professeur Rincevent n'est plus notre professeur… sait-on ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Il est décédé. Fit Anoir. Apparemment, il se trouvait à Berlin lors de la coupe du monde de Quiditch. Il disait qu'il fallait se méfier de tout, mais ça ne l'aura pas empêché de bruler vif.

\- De bruler ?

\- Des dragons sont apparus dans le ciel et ils ont tous ravagés. Les Français allaient gagner, mais ça s'est fini sur un match nul.

\- C'est terrible… fit Diane choquée. Lui a-t-on préparé un bon enterrement ?

\- Qui va le remplacer ? fit Maria d'une voix morne.

\- Thésée Dragonneau. Il s'est porté volontaire pour assurer à la fois les cours aux étudiants de Poudlard et son rôle honorifique de chef du bureau des aurores.

\- Il semble motivé.

\- Je crois qu'ils vont avoir un enfant à la fin de l'année. Dragonneau semble vouloir travailler un maximum pour préparer tout ça. Fit froidement Black. Grand bien lui fasse, mais j'espère qu'il ne traitera pas les élèves de Poudlard de la même sorte que ceux qu'il pourchasse.

\- Pauvre homme… se lamenta Diane. Il semblait peut être fou, mais il avait bon fond.

\- …

Maria acheva en silence son petit déjeuner. Son retour en Angleterre lui faisait du bien. Au diable ces psychopathes d'allemands ou ces tarés de russes. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'été aussi stressant. Et tout cela aurait été bien plus calme si elle n'avait pas écouté cette baguette et s'était efforcée de rester tranquille. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle se promettait de faire dès maintenant.

\- Professeur, nous allons sortir aujourd'hui Diane et moi. Maintenant que nous avons nos listes, nous allons pouvoir nous occuper des fournitures.

\- Eh bien… il aurait été préférable de laisser un elfe de maison s'en charger. De plus, je suis assez occupé et je me dois d'ordonner certaines de mes affaires avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard.

\- Nous irons seules. Fit Maria. Vous devez organiser vos cours et il est inutile de vous déranger plus que nécessaire.

\- Seules ? Fit Diane tétanisée. Au chemin de traverse ? Mais on risque de…

\- Tout ira bien. Coupa Maria. Et puis… sortir nous fera du bien.

 **…**

Elles utilisèrent donc le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse. Il s'agissait du point névralgique d'Angleterre, là où tous les commerces magiques étaient rassemblés. Et ce jour-là, deux semaines avant l'embarquement sur le Poudlard express, les rues étaient bondées. Munies de leurs listes, les deux amies se mirent en route dans un premier temps à Gringott's pour retirer l'argent nécessaire à leurs achats. Comme d'habitude, on les regarda de haut avant que Maria ne prononce le nom de Palicendre, le gestionnaire de ses comptes et important pilier de la communauté gobleline. Ce dernier les accueillit chaleureusement dans son bureau tout en leur demandant la raison de leur venue.

\- Bonjour Palicendre, comment vous portez vous ?

\- Assez bien lady Grey, j'ai cru comprendre que dorénavant vous auriez l'impératrice Catherine comme tante ? C'est un bel avancement.

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite.

\- Le monde bancaire est un cercle assez fermé, lady Grey. Mais cela ne peut qu'arranger vos affaires. Et…qui est ce ? Fit le gobelin en fixant la sorcière qui accompagnait sa cliente.

Diane quant à elle regardait le gobelin avec effroi. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait d'aussi près, son père lui ayant répété mille fois que ces créatures étaient diaboliques et perfides.

\- Voici Diane Mulciber, l'héritière de la maison Mulciber.

\- Oui…fit Palicendre intéressé. Nous nous demandions quand vous passeriez à Gringott's. Vos actifs ont nettement augmentés ces derniers mois. Avez-vous la clé de votre coffre ?

\- La… la clée ? Fit elle légèrement effrayée. Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Dans ce cas, nous devons faire le test de sang afin de prouver qui vous certifiez être. Votre main s'il vous plait.

Diane accepta de se faire piquer le bout du doigt avec crainte. Mais le test se révéla concluent et le directeur de la filiale bancaire, Palicendre lui parla de manière bien plus respectueuse qu'auparavant. Avec elle il aborda de nombreux sujets important dont la gestion de ses domaines, les actions débutées par son père, les divers crédits… Une fois sortie de Gringott's avec leurs bourses pleines, elles allèrent au chaudron baveur prendre un repas bien mérité.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça soit si compliqué…

\- Quoi donc ? Fit Maria en choisissant ce qu'elle allait manger

\- Tout ça, la gestion, les emprunts, les placements… On ne m'a pas élevée pour tout ça.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Palicendre va s'en occuper et faire au mieux, c'est pour ça que tu le paie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans doute… Mais tu sais… il m'a donné la clef de mon manoir.

\- Je sais…que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je l'ignore. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai peur d'y retourner. Dis, tu voudrais bien m'y accompagner ? Pas aujourd'hui mais…

\- Bien sûr. Fit Maria. Et en attendant, tu peux rester au palais Lestrange le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Merci Maria, merci….

 **…**

\- Alors, que comptez-vous faire finalement ? Fit Anoir en parlant au travers de la cheminée.

\- Je pense rester en Russie, d'ailleurs, êtes-vous retourné à Prague ? Qu'est-il arrivé à notre beau père ?

\- Il est décédé. Admit Anoir. On lui a lancé un sort de mort. Sans doute un coup des partisans de ce mage noir.

\- D'abord mon époux, puis son père… quel effroi…

\- Princesse Varvara. Je pense que vous avez raison de rester en Russie avec les vôtres. Mais et Ophion et Eole ? Croyez-vous que cela soit bon pour eux de rester à Saint Petersbourg ? Ils ont leur place à Poudlard. Et la grande majorité des Blacks se trouvent en Angleterre.

\- Avec le temps, j'ai cru considérer ces enfants comme les miens, surtout depuis la mort de leurs parents. Et vous oubliez que les Malfoy sont à la tête de l'Angleterre, sans compter leur allégeance à Grindelwald. Je ne souhaiterai pas que mon neveu et ma nièce soient otage d'une situation périlleuse. Même si vous affirmez être présent pour les protéger.

\- Je n'ai jamais manqué à ce devoir. Répliqua froidement Anoir. Et le choix leur revient.

\- Non, ils sont trop jeunes pour choisir. Ce ne sont que des enfants !

\- Des enfants que vous destinez à étudier à Dumstrang, une école de ténèbres. Est-ce ce que vous préconisez pour eux ? Je vous rappelle que Grindelwald recrute en masse là-bas.

\- Je…je …

\- Pour une fois, princesse, laissez les choisir leur avenir, ne les restreignez pas.

A ces mots, il retira sa tête de la cheminée et se remit au travail. Des cours devraient être réorganisés.

 **…**

A la suite du déjeuner, elles poursuivirent leurs achats sur le chemin de traverse. La quasi-totalité des livres qu'ils avaient à se procurer pouvaient se trouver chez Antonia Smith, la libraire magique ( Fleury et Bott n'ayant pas encore racheté), le reste se trouvait à la maison d'édition obscurus Book, qui se trouvait à la jonction entre le chemin de traverse et l'allée des embrumes.

\- Voyons, fit Diane en lisant la lettre de Poudlard. On aurait besoin du **manuel de potion et remèdes de niveau 2** de Felix Ordonné, **_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_** _(niveau 2)_ , de Miranda Fauconnette, **L'herbier ancestral** de Phylis Hermina, **Les Arcanes du duel** de Latreus Black, **Les vies et existances magiques** de Sylvain Mondrian, **La grande histoire magique tome 2 et la petite histoire magique tome 1** de Bathilda Tourdesac, **Etude du quotidien** par Philomène Laterreur et pour finir **Manuel de métamorphose de débutant tome 2 par** Emeric G. Changé.

En cherchant et en demandant un peu, ils purent trouver pratiquement tous les livres qu'ils cherchaient à part Les Arcanes du Duel et Etude du quotidien qui devaient se trouver chez obscurus Book de l'autre côté de la rue. Le tout leur fit 5 gallions chacune et elles mirent tout dans le sac de Maria qui pouvait stocker les choses à l'infini.

Mais c'est en sortant de chez Antonia Smith qu'ils firent une mauvaise rencontre. En effet, ils tombèrent nez à nez sur les Malfoy.

Ce fut si soudain que les deux filles ne purent rien faire pour les esquiver. Monsieur Malfoy était absent, mais par malheur, Diane eut le déplaisir de faire face à sa tante ainsi qu'à ses deux cousins, Lilith et Abraxas. L'effet fut immédiat, comme si une fiole d'Alcool venait bruler une plaie à vif. Elle ne souhaitait pas leur faire face plus longtemps.

\- Partons d'ici Maria. Souffla Diane.

\- Surement pas ! s'exclama froidement Electre Malfoy. Cela fait des jours que nous nous faisons un sang d'encre pour toi. Tu disparais sans raisons et tu réapparais subitement ici. Je pense que tu as suffisamment abusé de la confiance de Lady Grey, il est temps de s'expliquer avant que tu retournes à Poudlard.

\- Je…

\- Bonjour à vous, lady Malfoy. Fit Maria. Nous ne nous sommes pas revues depuis la coupe du monde de Berlin. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous portez à merveille.

\- Eh bien… je vous retourne le compliment lady Grey.

\- On m'a raconté que des dragons se seraient déchainés sur le stade ? Malheureusement, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal aurait été carbonisé sur l'action. Lui qui était si vif et vaillant…

\- C'est ce qu'on a appris après coup… se lamenta lady Malfoy sans verser une larme pour ce fou. Mais il me semble que c'est Thésée Dragonneau qui prendra la relève ? Voilà un choix bien singulier…

\- Qui sommes-nous pour connaitre à l'avance les choix du directeur Dippet ? D'ailleurs, nous étions en train d'aller chez Obscurus Book pour certains livres venant justes d'être édités. Et il nous reste tant à faire que nous…

\- Où étiez-vous ces derniers jours pour que nous sorts de localisations soient inopérant ?

\- Vous… vous ! Vous nous traquiez ?! s'écria Diane.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se firent percuter par un ado qui hurlait à tout va « chaud devant ! chaud devant ! » et lady malfoy faillit tomber tête la première dans une immense flaque d'eau.

\- Désolé fit l'ado, mes nouvelles chaussures Pegasus ne se font pas encore à mes pieds… Je n'ai jamais voulu que des Aristo en soient victime.

\- Comment osez-vous ! s'écria lady Malfoy. Qu'attendez-vous pour vous excuser ?!

\- Moi ? M'excuser ? Autant mourir !

\- Petit insolent ! s'écria elle

Maria et Diane regardèrent ce gamin qui volait autour d'eux en riant très fort. Il était roux et avait des yeux gris presque blanc. Indirectement, il les avaient sorti d'une mauvaise situation s'en amusait en plus…

\- Ah ! Mais je sais qui il est ! S'écria Abraxas. C'est Alban Wesley, l'ami de Charles Grantschester et d'Hector Longdubas. Ces satanés de Gryfondor ! cracha t'il presque.

\- Le fils de Cedrella Black et de Septimus Weasley… Un descendant de Black à Gryfondor… On aura tout vu ! railla lady Malfoy. J'exige que tu t'excuses sur le champ ! Ma pauvre petite lilith aurait pu être blessée !

\- Qui ça ? Ce laideron ? Pas moyen ! ha ha !

Ce dernier se remit à courir au quart de tour pour se dissimuler dans la foule. Et alors que les Malfoy se retournèrent pour faire face à Maria et à Diane, ils constatèrent avec effroi que ces dernières avaient filées.

Fichtre !

 **A suivre…**


	66. Rdv à Kingscross

Partie 9 : Poudlard, Poudlard, pou de lard

 **Chapitre 65 : Rdv à Kingscross**

Elles finirent assez vite leurs achats et rentrèrent au palais Lestrange sans se faire prier. Du coin de l'œil, Maria vit son amie trembler comme une feuille, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle serra sa main plus fort pour lui signifier que tout irait, qu'elle allait l'aider peu importe comment. Diane acquiesça légèrement de la tête mais n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Qui pourrait se dresser face à son oncle ? Qui aurait ce courage ?

Du chaudron baveur, elles se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée du salon lestrange. D'un coup de baguette, Maria nettoya la suie qui salissait le sol et le bas de leurs vêtements, puis elles s'assirent sur des fauteuils rembourrés en attendant qu'on leur serve quelque chose de frais à boire. Il faisait une vraie fournaise dehors.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des exclamations venant du jardin. Elles se levèrent et allèrent voir pour tomber nez à nez sur les Lestranges qui rentraient tout juste de leur voyage à Marseille. Ce furent des retrouvailles mémorables. Enceinte et hypersensible, Leta se jeta sur Maria et la serra très fort contre elle tout en disant :

\- J'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Si peur ! Les nouvelles sont parvenues jusqu'à nous et pour ce qui est arrivé….

Elle lâcha d'un coup Maria et se mit à hurler le nom du professeur Black, lequel, au bout d'un moment finit par apparaitre légèrement blasé. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à le traiter de tous les noms, à perdre tout contrôle sur son humeur en disant que Maria aurait pu être blessée, et si…. Et ça… ce fut assez… mémorable d'ailleurs.

\- Dis… fit Diane. Tu es certaine qu'elle n'est pas de la famille ?

\- Certaine. Mais là … je pense m'être définitivement faite adopter.

Au bout d'un moment qui fut long, Black finit par s'énerver. Il fit d'une voix froide :

\- Mon père est mort. Mon frère est mort. Alors arrête de me faire avaler du doxys et laisses moi en paix !

Leta ouvrit grand les yeux puis perdit subitement connaissance. Les nerfs vous savez….

\- Brutus…

\- Hum ?

\- Elle est comme ça depuis quand ? Demanda alors Maria inquiète.

\- Depuis qu'elle refuse de manger autre chose que du steak de dragon farci aux myrtilles. Et dire que ça va durer encore cinq mois… soupira t'il. Au moins, nous serons ailleurs…

\- En parlant d'ailleurs, ta lettre de Poudlard est arrivée. Fit-elle

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama-t-il. Tu l'as lue ?

\- Non. Répondit-elle en la lui tendant.

\- Alors voyons ça … fit il en lui arrachant des mains. Hum… Oh non ! se mit-il à hurler !

Les deux filles virent Brutus s'effondrer au sol comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Ce fut à la fois comique, pathétique et théâtral…

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Fit la blonde. Il a jamais été très net à Poudlard, mais là…

\- Il est en quatrième année, peut être que l'école où il voulait faire son échange l'a refusé ?

\- Non…. L'entendirent ils gémir entre deux tremblements.

\- Et donc… ? fit Maria qui avait hâte de voir cesser ce spectacle pour le moins immonde.

\- Ces salauds ! Ils m'envoient à … Ilvermorny !

Ah. Pensa Maria avec une pointe de contentement. Au moins, elle serait débarrassée de Brutus pour douze bons mois, ce qui avait le don pour la mettre d'excellente humeur.

\- Moi j'avais demandé Dumstrang ! se remit-il à hurler. C'est injuste !

\- Ce sont tes résultats qui sont injustes ! lui répondit Thésée Dragonneau. Et arrêtes de crier, ça dérange Leta et notre enfant à naitre ! Fais-toi une raison.

Brutus se traina jusqu'à un fauteuil et se remit à couiner comme une fillette. Et dire qu'il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle qu'elle…

\- Réjouis-toi un peu, Brutus. Ilvermorny est une excellente école. On dit que c'est Poudlard en mieux, tu te feras surement plein d'amis là-bas. Et en plus, ils parlent notre langue. Imagines si t'avais dû aller à Uagadou ? C'est pas la mort…

\- Snif… ouais, ptet…

\- Par contre fit Maria, y'a une chose que tu dois savoir : aux USA y'a une loi sur les baguettes, la loi rappaport. Si t'as moins de 18 ans, tu ne peux pas te promener avec une baguette en dehors de l'école. Et en plus il te faut un certificat d'authentification de baguette pour prouver que ta baguette magique provient bien de chez ollivender … A ta place, je foncerai sur le chemin de traverse pour prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires…

Et ce fut suffisant pour qu'elles soient dispensés de sa personne au moins jusqu'en soirée.

\- C'était vrai tout ce que tu lui a dit ?

\- Oui, les Etats Unis sont comme ça. Leurs lois sont bien plus strictes que les nôtres.

\- C'est le fait d'avoir vécu à New York qui t'a fait savoir autant de choses ?

\- En partie. Si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, je serais allée étudier là-bas. Du coup j'en sais pas mal sur cette école. Mais ne le répètes pas à Brutus ou il ne me lâchera jamais.

\- Je ne dirai rien. Fit Diane d'un sourire.

 **…**

Le restant des jours se passa dans le tumulte. L'attention se porta davantage sur Brutus qui n'arrêtait pas de stresser comme un damné qui avait tout pour se rendre ridicule. Il interrogea tous ses amis et connaissances pour savoir si quelqu'un serait ou non capable de l'héberger et de l'aider à trouver les fournitures demandées sur place, notamment les livres et certains ingrédients ainsi que l'uniforme. C'est alors que toute cette accumulation de stress retomba subitement lorsque Leta l'informa qu'ils avaient de la famille éloignée non loin de Chicago et qu'elle leur avait adressé une lettre pour qu'ils prennent soin de lui durant son bref séjour.

L'affaire était donc entendue.

Moins de trois jours après cela, les deux filles virent Brutus prendre un portoloin et quelques minutes plus tard, il disparut. Les jours parurent bien calmes après cela… Mais cela dit, ils passèrent vite et arriva bientôt le moment fatidique du départ vers Poudlard. Les adultes accompagnèrent Maria et Diane à la gare de Kingscross qui semblait aussi bondée que d'ordinaire. Cette fois ci, Maria se satisfaisait d'arriver en avance, car le quai semblait presque désert. Le train rouge attendait ses passagers et sa cargaison en relâchant des volutes de fumée opaque sur le quai neuf trois quart. Une sorte de vague d'émotion prit Maria à la gorge en se disant qu'une autre année allait débuter, une année qu'elle espérait moins périlleuse et plus sereine. Moins froide peut être ?

\- Maria, tu vas me manquer ! fit Leta en l'embrassant. Continue de nous écrire et de prendre soin de toi.

\- Oui, j'y compte bien. Répondit Maria en souriant.

\- Quant à ton amie, fit elle en regardant Diane. Elle sera toujours la bienvenue chez nous. Du moins, tant qu'elle s'y sente chez elle.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir toléré ma présence. Fit Diane émue. Vous auriez pu me mettre dehors à cause de ma parenté avec les Malfoy.

\- Allons bon…

\- Leta. Fit son fiancé. Il faut que nous y allions avec Black. Ils veulent qu'on fasse une réunion pédagogique à Poudlard.

\- C'est comme ça chaque année, dragonneau…. Vous deux, allez-vous trouver un compartiment, ça ne risque pas d'être trop compliqué, il n'y a pas foule.

\- Rentre bien, chérie. Fit Dragonneau en l'embrassant tendrement sous les yeux d'un Black qui levait les yeux au ciel, écœuré.

Les trois finirent par transplaner laissant les deux filles seules.

\- Allons-y.

 **…**

Maria et Diane se trouvèrent vite un compartiment et s'assirent confortablement tout en rangeant leurs valises au-dessus. Très vite, les quais se bondèrent et elles virent des amis se saluer, des sorciers bavarder et rire, parler de leurs vacances, de ce qu'ils avaient fait chez eux ou aux quatre coins du monde… Maria vit Diane pleurer, mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle supposait qu'elle se revoyait l'année précédente avec ses parents qui la serraient dans leurs bras, son frère portant fièrement le badge de préfet, entouré de ses amis.

Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa cette année. Tout s'était envolé. Plus rien ne restait de ces moment heureux et la tristesse revint broyer son cœur avant que la rage ne vienne la posséder.

\- Maria ?

\- Hum ?

\- On va leur montrer ce qu'on sait faire. Je vais m'améliorer.

\- Tu es déjà une très bonne élève, surtout en potions.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que je sois meilleure en sortilèges et en duels. Pour pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule, comme tu le fais toi.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne idée je trouve, de se motiver.

\- Oui.

Au bout d'un moment, de plus en plus de sorciers montèrent dans le train, mais leur compartiment restait désespérément vide. Où étaient passés Ophion et Eole ? Sans compter Jedusor et Avery ? Que se passait-il ?

Ils virent alors Avery arriver, mais dès qu'il croisa le regard de Diane, il détourna le regard, dégouté. Il salua tout de même Maria et discuta un peu avant de passer son chemin.

\- Attends ! fit Maria. Que se passe-t-il pour que même toi, tu refuses d'être dans le même compartiment que nous.

\- Pas de vous. Reprit-il. D'elle. Fit-il en désignant Diane du doigt. Tu n'as pas reçu de lettre de Malfoy cet été ? Fit il surprit. Tous les serpentards en ont reçu une, pas seulement ceux de notre promo, tous ceux que Malfoy connait. Et dans cette lettre, il explique que malgré le fait qu'ils aient considérés cette fille comme un membre de leur propre famille, elle les auraient abandonné à Berlin et aurait fugué. Il raconte aussi qu'elle aurait refusé de les aider dans un moment difficile et qu'elle aurait trahi leur confiance.

\- Leur confiance ?! S'exclama Diane. Ce sont eux, ces parasites, qui ont trahi la mienne ! Comment peux-tu croire de telles stupidités Avery ? Voyons, on se connait depuis l'enfance !

\- Tu oublies qu'entre temps, ton estimé frère a été vu en train de lancer un sortilège impardonnable et que ton père a fomenté une rébellion visant à assassiner le ministre. Que vaut la parole d'une enfant de traitre face à celle d'un Malfoy ? Fit Avery. Je suis désolé Diane, mais mes parents ne veulent pas que je reste ton ami, bien entendu, ce ne sont pas des mots qui vont m'en empêcher, mais tu connais Abraxas, il est doué pour pourrir les gens et détruire leur vie. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Tous les serpentard risquent de te prendre pour une traitre à ton sang, tu sais ce que ça signifie. D'ailleurs, Grey, je te conseille vivement de ne pas rester à ses côtés ou tu seras prise pour cible toi aussi.

\- J'en doute fortement.

\- C'est toi qui vois. Je t'aurais prévenue. Fit il en quittant leur compartiment aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Il percuta Jedusor qui allait entrer dans le compartiment d'ailleurs. Avery ne s'excusa pas et reprit son chemin. Lorsque Jedusor entra il vit Diane complètement abattue. Pas que ça le concerne bien évidement mais au moins il aurait davantage de tranquillité pour lire.

Le train se mit alors à quitter la gare et l'ambiance se fit de plus en plus lugubre autour d'eux, même si Maria et Diane s'étaient mises à jouer aux cartes. Il allait refermer son livre pour leur demander ce qui n'allait pas quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'un rouquin ne fasse irruption dans le compartiment. Un rouquin qui leur disait vaguement quelque chose d'ailleurs…

\- Désolé, fit-il en se frottant les mains. Tous les compartiments sont pleins, j'ai tiré le mauvais numéro à la courte paille et je me retrouve ici….

Diane se mit à pleurer. C'était le bouquet.

\- Hey ! Ça va ? C'est pas à cause de moi que tu pleures hein ?

\- Rassures toi, Weasley, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Fit Maria.

\- Un Gryfondor ? Fit Tom qui commençait à être irrité. Je vais le sortir de là.

\- Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Si je me fie à la température, j'en déduits que vous êtes des serpentards tous les trois ? Pff ! C'était une mauvaise idée, j'me tire.

\- C'est ça, ne nous dérange pas. Fit froidement Jedusor.

Ou plutôt ne me dérange pas. Pensa-t-il rapidement après coup.

\- Qu'il reste. Fit fermement Diane malgré ses larmes.

\- Mais et le qu'en dira t-on ? Fit Maria.

\- Vu ce qu'à dit Avery, un Gryfondor de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Le mal est déjà fait.

\- Hey ! C'est quoi ces chuchotements ? fit Alban Weasley assez abruptement.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour nous avoir aidé sur le chemin de traverse. Fit Diane en lui souriant.

Son sourire sembla frapper Alban en plein cœur, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'en déduisait Maria vu que son ton de voix changea et qu'il se mit à parler comme un idiot, le rouge aux joues.

\- Misère… murmura Jedusor.

\- Laisses les tranquille. Pour le moment, nous ne sommes ni des serpentards ou des Gryfondors, juste des étudiants sorciers. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on mette nos robes. On a encore le temps non ? Et cet idiot semble lui remonter le moral donc…

\- Que s'est il passé exactement ? Demanda Jedusor par pure courtoisie.

Maria commença alors rapidement à lui raconter toute l'histoire sous son angle. Assez pour qu'elle ne fasse plus du tout attention au paysage. Et de fil en aiguille, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de parler, Poudlard était déjà en vue.

 **A suivre…**


	67. Le banquet, chapeauflou

**Chapitre 66 : Le banquet, chapeauflou**

Le ciel se teinta de belles couleurs rougeoyantes lorsqu'ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers et prirent leurs valises pour descendre du Poudlard express. Cette année encore, ils eurent l'horreur de constater que Chaph Candelabre les attendaient encore à Pré au lard avec tous ses horribles corbeaux qui effrayaient les premières années, et eux aussi, fallait bien l'avouer. Mais cette fois ci, ce fut différent, ils ne prirent plus les barques, mais des calèches conduites par des sombrals, ce qui effraya Diane qui ignorait ce que c'était. Tout le monde croyait que ces calèches se déplaçaient par magie, ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas. Mais comment pouvait-on en vouloir à Diane ? Elle qui avait vu son propre frère mourir à son procès ?

En une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du château et descendirent, mallettes y compris. Encore une fois, ils permirent à Dumbledore d'y aller de son petit laïus bienveillant avec les premières années, mais eux, cela fait longtemps qu'ils avaient pris place à la table des serpentard avec leur ignoble chapeau noir sur la tête, comme tous les autres élèves. Alors que toutes les tables bavardaient joyeusement, les serpentards furent particulièrement silencieux. Aucun ne fit attention aux trois exclus en fin de table qu'ils avaient daignés laisser là. Ce qui couvrit Diane de honte.

\- Arrêtes, fit Maria. Ne leurs montre pas ce que tu ressens. Prends exemple sur Jedusor, il doit être très en colère après nous et regarde comme son visage est serein…

\- … Je vais essayer.

\- Et puis, dis-toi qu'à cette place, nous sommes proches du spectacle. Et des professeurs. Fit-elle plus sombrement. Aucun d'entre eux n'oserait faire quoi que ce soit ici. A part s'il cherche la retenue. Ah ! Les voici !

En effet, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et une nuée de petits sorciers sans doute une cinquantaine se mit à marcher au milieu en regardant un peu partout autour d'eux l'air effrayé. Certains semblaient même avoir la boule au ventre à cause des jugements arbitraires du choipeau. En tout cas, le groupe se tassa au-devant des tables alors que le choixpeau se mit à chanter :

« _Cela fait si longtemps que je chante,_

 _Chansons et chansonnettes dissonantes,_

 _Qu'aujourd'hui, changer un peu me chante._

 _Essayons autre chose,_

 _Allons au plus simple,_

 _Une école, un souvenir, des névroses._

 _Quatre grands sorciers se réunirent_

 _Pour doter l'avenir,_

 _Du plus formidable des hasards,_

 _Poudlard._

 _Cette célèbre école aurait pu ne jamais voir le jour,_

 _Tant ses fondateurs manquèrent d'humour._

 _Chacun explora le monde un jour,_

 _Puis au lieu de leur retour,_

 _L'école vit ses contours._

 _Des maisons, des familles_

 _Des clans, des ressentiments._

 _Ce que j'ai vu me fourmille._

 _Mais qu'y puis-je vraiment ?_

 _Chacun pour lui exigea,_

 _Des élèves qui lui ressemblât._

 _Tout fut beau, ils furent Roi_

 _Mais tout se dissipa et l'on me créa._

 _Alors aujourd'hui c'est moi,_

 _Qui vous répartit çà et là,_

 _C'est mon choix._

 _Serez-vous à Pouffsoufle ?_

 _Serez- vous à Serpentard ?_

 _Serez –vous à Griffondor ?_

 _Ou bien à Serdaigle ?_

 _Asseyez-vous, détendez vous_

 _Rares sont les chapeauflou,_

 _Car dans vos têtes aucun tabou,_

 _Ne me rendra fou._ »

Tout le monde applaudit suite à la chanson tandis que Dumbledore se mit à appeler des premières années par ordre alphabétique.

 _-_ _Alma Bones_

 _La petite rousse sortit du groupe, apeurée et s'assit sur le tabouret alors qu'un choixpeau lui tomba sur la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri retentissant résonna dans toute la salle :_

 _-_ _Pouffsoufle !_

 _Les jaunes et noir applaudirent la nouvelle venue qui les rejoignit à leur table._

 _S'en suivit tout un tas de sorciers et sorcières allant dans les quatres maisons, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende :_

 _-_ _Lilith Malfoy_

 _Une petite fille blonde aux grands yeux verts olive sortit du groupe comme si elle virevoltait telle une fée des bois. Toute la salle fut émue par tant de grâce, mais personne ne se fit d'illusion sur le choix de sa maison…._

 _-_ _Serpentard !_

 _-_ _Thérésa Nott._

 _Une fille bizarrement lunée approcha. Myope, assez repoussante avec ses cheveux en pétards et ses lunettes robe flashy améliorée magiquement. Elle monta les marches des escaliers en se grattant des cheveux qui se mirent à grouiller d'on ne savait quoi…._

 _Le choipeaux fut posée sur sa tête et ce fut le silence._

 _Rien ne fut dit pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. C'était très rare. Même les professeurs se mirent à jaser. Puis tout d'un coup, le choix peau hurla :_

 _-_ _Serpentard !_

 _La table applaudit alors que la fille se leva et partit rejoindre ses nouveaux compagnons._

 _-_ _Vous avez vu ça ? Fit maria. Un chapeauflou. C'est rare. Et vous avez vus, les profs n'arrêtent pas de parler entre eux… Je me demande entre quelles maisons le choixpeau aurait hésité._

 _-_ _Peu importe, fit Diane. Bientôt elle sera l'une des leurs. Fit-elle en désignant le groupe qui entourait les Malfoy. Mais j'y pense, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est étrange qu'on ait toujours pas de nouvelles d'Ophion et Eole ? Vous croyez qu'il leur serait arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Diane._

 _-_ _Et en quoi ça me regarde ? Fit Jedusor alors que la nourriture faisait son apparition._

 _-_ _Ce sont nos amis. Fit Diane._

 _-_ _Tes amis, nuance. S'ils ne viennent pas, c'est leur choix. Que dire d'autre ?_

 _-_ _Tu es cruel. Fit la blonde avec un tremblement dans la voix._

 _Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait trouver cette fille agaçante avec toutes ses préoccupations… Déjà que ses vacances avaient été loin d'être idyllique et il fallait qu'en plus, il se préoccupe des autres ?_

 _-_ _Tom. Fit Maria. Diane est mon amie. Elle est peut être sensible, mais c'est justifié, crois-moi._

 _-_ _Je croyais que c'était moi, ton ami._

 _-_ _L'un n'empêche pas l'autre._

 _-_ _Au contraire. Est-ce que cette fille mérite vraiment d'être ton ami ? Fit il accusateur. C'est la sœur de ce fou furieux de préfet qui a failli nous tuer et qui m'a torturé au doloris ! s'écria-il._

 _Les gens tout autour d'eux cessèrent de manger pour écouter choqués leur conversation. Redevenue le centre d'attention et se sachant victime de moqueries, Diane quitta le banquet en pleurs et s'échappa de la grande salle en courant._

 _-_ _Tu es fier de toi ? Demanda-t-elle à Tom froidement._

 _-_ _… Où vas-tu ? Fit-il alors qu'il la voyait emballer de la nourriture et la rétrécir dans un bout de tissu._

 _-_ _La consoler. Et je te défends de me suivre, tu ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses._

 _Elle aussi quitta la table, mais se fit arrêter par le préfet qui lui donna le nouveau mot de passe du dortoir. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et quitta les lieux droite et fière, n'ayant que faire des rumeurs allant bon train._

 _Très vite, elle descendit l'escalier qui menait aux cachots et trouva devant la porte Diane qui sanglotait, ça résonnait dans les couloirs au point qu'on eut cru qu'un fantôme rodait. Maria aida son amie à se relever et ils entrèrent dans le dortoir serpentard._

 _-_ _Lapis Lazulis._

 _Elles s'installèrent à une table dans la salle commune et Maria sortit de son mouchoir beaucoup de nourriture et de sucreries du banquet. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaitre des verres et du jus de citrouille._

 _-_ _Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça._

 _-_ _Arrête. C'est Jedusor qui est allé trop loin, tu sais qu'il ne mâche pas ses mots._

 _Maria soupira lorsqu'elle vit son amie recroquevillée sur elle-même comme un chaton traumatisé._

 _-_ _Tu l'as dit toi-même non ? Qu'on devait faire des efforts en s'encourageant mutuellement. Allez, manges. Aujourd'hui on fête le début de l'année, ce n'est pas rien. Après ça on risque de crouler sous les devoirs. Profitons que la salle commune soit vide. L'encouragea elle en souriant._

Diane sécha ses larmes et se mit à manger de bon cœur. Elle retrouvait enfin l'appétit.

Après une bonne heure, elles se dirent que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Comme Diane ne voulait pas faire face aux regards des autres, elle partit dans leurs chambres et commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa commode et sortit de quoi lire. Maria quant à elle sortit sa baguette magique et lança un rapide scourgify sur la table pour la nettoyer. Elle fit disparaitre ce qu'il restait d'un geste du poignet.

\- Le nouveau mot de passe pour les deux prochain mois est Lapis Lazulis, tachez de ne pas l'oublier. Entendit-elle alors que le mur s'ouvrait sur leur salle commune.

Elle vit une vingtaine d'enfants entrer et regarder tout autour d'eux avec émerveillement. Maria se rapela de la première fois qu'elle fut entrée dans cette même salle commune. Aujourd'hui, ça ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis…

Elle se mit en retrait, comme la plupart des autres années qui préférèrent retourner dans leurs chambre faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- On s'est débarrassé de lagirouette. Chouchotta Tom.

\- … elle continua de fixer ces premières années qui se faisaient expliquer toutes les règles

\- Maintenant tu dois tenir parole.

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Fit Maria. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

 **A suivre…**

 **Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas refait une mise à jour de la liste des persos. Voici la fiche des personnes actuellement à Serpentard :**

 **Auxile Goddard : septième année et Préfet des serpentards. Membre du club de potions et du club de slug.**

 **Rictude Bullstrode : sixième année et préfète adjointe de serpentard. Membre du club de beauté, chouchoute de Iuris Prince.**

 **Cassius Rowle : cinquième année. Poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentard. A le béguin pour Maria, sans espoir.**

 **Roland Greengrass : quatrième année, ami de Brustus Lestrange, devenu à moitié fou depuis la mort de sa sœur Gamma Greengrass l'an passé. Déteste Maria. Officiellement, il est en échange à Beauxbatons, officieusement, il est interné dans un asile sorcier à Paris où il subit de nombreux traitements psychologiques.**

 **Brutus Lestrange : quatrième année, batteur de l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentard. Héritier du clan Lestrange, cousin de Leta Lestrange et connaissance de Maria Grey, après de nombreux soucis, ont appris à vivre sous le même toit. Est en échange à Ilvermorny.**

 **Weta Knut : Troisième année. Membre du club de métamorphose et prodige des potions. Veut être amie avec Maria, mais cache de lourds secrets. **

**Tom Jedusor : Deuxième année. Un orphelin étrange sorti de nulle part, certains sont convaincus qu'il est un né de moldu mais personne ne peut le prouver. Ses excellents résultats scolaires le rendent intouchable.**

 **Diane Mulciber : Deuxième année. Sœur et fille des traitres et meurtriers Mulciber. Survivante et héritière de la famille, se doit de vivre avec son passé. Suite aux manigances De son cousin Abraxas Malfoy, toute sa maison la déteste et la prend pour une traitre à son sang. Meilleure amie de Maria**

 **Julius Avery : Deuxième année. **Sorcier aux origines américaines dont nombres de ses oncles et tantes sont aurores aux quatre coins du monde. Se destine à suivre leurs traces. Batteur prodige de l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentard. Ami de Maria****

 **Abraxas Malfoy :** **Deuxième anné arrogant fils de très bonne famille. Ses parents et grands-parents occupent des places importantes au ministère. Est le fils du ministre de la magie anglais. A ruiné la réputation de sa cousine, Diane Mulciber sur ordre de ses parents.**

 **Lilith Malfoy :** **Sœur d'Abraxas. Une vraie peste.**

 **Thérésa Nott : première année. Une fille un peu bizarre.**

 **Les membres de l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentard : Cassius Rowle ( cinquième année), Brutus Lestrange ( en échage), Julius Avery ( deuxième année), Julia Carrow ( sixième année), Hugues Travers (en échange), Amelia Stuart ( troisième année), Donatien Ricdell ( septième année).**


	68. La lettre

**Chapitre 67 : La lettre**

Une fois la nuit tombée, Maria jeta tout autour d'elle des sortilèges pour sortir de la chambre sans se faire remarquer. C'est la nuit même que Diane et elle apprirent qu'Eole et Ophion avaient été admis à Dumstrang et n'étaient pas retournés à Poudlard à cause de divers conflits politiques. Cela fut déchirant pour elles. Bien qu'au départ, Maria eut trouvé Eole bien niaise, avec le temps, elle avait appris à aimer son caractère et ses petites habitudes. Et maintenant quoi ? Elle se retrouvait avec Diane, cette farceuse de Weta Knut et une étrange première année hyper zarbi qui semblait être une groupie finie de son Anoir Black. Théresa Nott.

N'en pouvant plus de devoir être à la fois ferme, amicale, réconfortante et chaleureuse ainsi que de bonne compagnie, elle s'éclipsa dans la salle commune avec son sac sans fond.

Jedusor l'attendait.

La salle commune, déserte, luisait dans d'étranges éclats verdâtres. On entendait les buches se fendre et crépiter tout en diffusant lumière, chaleur et réconfort dans la solitude. Sans même un instant se demander s'il était correcte qu'un garçon et une fille de deuxième année se donnent rendez-vous si tard le soir, elle s'assit à la table et lui parla de la potion de généalogie qu'elle avait eut le temps d'étudier cet été et le soin particulier dont elle avait fait preuve pour obtenir les éléments les plus complexes à se procurer.

\- La potion se fait en deux temps, avec un fixateur et un activateur. On peut commencer à créer l'élixir de base, mais le fixateur doit être fait au moment le plus froid de l'année. D'après le livre, il nous faut une plaque d'albatre sur laquelle verser le fixateur. Ensuite, tu dois verser ton sang et après, tu enclenches le révélateur.

\- … L'autre fois, tu as dit que trois éléments devaient être réalisés à des moments précis. Lesquels ?

\- En partie le fixateur et le révélateur. Autour de la pierre, il nous faudra tracer un cercle runique avec de la poudre d'os et lancer un sort pour qu'elle ne se dissipe pas. Il faut aussi que le rituel soit fait à la nuit tombée lors d'une pleine lune. J'ai répertorié les différentes étapes sur ce parchemin et ce qu'il nous reste à faire. Fit Maria en tendant le papier à Tom. Dès qu'on aura nos emplois du temps, on pourra commencer à prévoir des horaires pour s'entrainer.

Il acquiesça en silence. Tom entrouvrit le parchemin et vit qu'il était très annoté. Elle n'avait pas mentit lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle tenait ses promesses. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit se lever pour retourner au lit.

\- Tu pars déjà ?

\- Je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention des préfets terminant leurs rondes. Et tu sais à quel point les nôtres sont terribles à cette heure de la nuit.

Oui, ça, il le savait. Et en particulier Bullstrode. Elle avait une voix si désagréable lorsqu'elle parlait, mais s'était encore pire lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Pire qu'une harpie. Jedusor préférait de loin avoir à éviter ça même si ça signifiait devoir retourner dans son dortoir et endurer Malfoy et ses amis. Depuis leur retour à Poudlard, ils étaient de plus en plus impitoyables et leur sujet de conversation préféré tournait autour de leur nouvelle cible, Diane Mulciber et le moyen le plus rapide pour qu'elle devienne leur esclave. Au moins, il n'était plus le mouton noir de la maison. Juste un mouton gris.

 **…**

Maria fut la première à se réveiller le lendemain et la première chose qu'elle fit fut de verrouiller la porte de leur chambre et de lancer un sortilège pour insonoriser les lieux. Puis elle réveilla les trois autres : Weta, Thérésa et Diane. Weta qui avait l'habitude d'être d'une humeur massacrante au réveil fit un effort colossal lorsqu'elle entendit Maria lui promettre une faveur si elle acceptait de l'aider. La première année quant à elle les regarda tour à tour en se demandant vraiment si ses camarades de chambre étaient normales…. Une psychopathe, un tyran et une pleurnicharde…

\- Excusez-moi …. Je sais qu'actuellement je ne suis pas sous mon apparence la plus flatteuse mais… pourriez-vous éviter de m'embarquer dans vos problèmes ? Je suis une première année normale, j'aspire à une vie normale.

\- Thérésa Nott, c'est ça ? Fit Maria. A partir de ce jour, tu es notre camarade de chambre, donc tu es une des nôtres. Si tu veux que tout se passe bien pour toi, reste-nous fidèle et ne divulgue pas nos secrets. En retour, nous t'aiderons sur tous les sujets que tu ne maitrise pas et si quelqu'un te pose problème. Même si tu es bizarre, tu restes une serpentard et une des nôtres.

\- Hum… Et donc Maria, qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous au juste ? Fit Weta plutôt intéressée.

\- Il faut qu'on forme un groupe autour de Diane. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit seule sous aucun prétexte ou sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ?

Maria leur expliqua alors toute l'histoire concernant Diane bien que cette dernière aurait préféré tout garder secret.

\- Alors ? J'ai votre parole ?

\- Une parole ? Fit Weta. Tu auras mieux de ma part, chère amie. Je ferai de la vie de Malfoy et de sa bande un enfer. Je t'avais dit que j'étais très proche de peeves ? Lorsqu'il y a des vilains tours à jouer, il vient toujours me prêter main forte.

\- Et toi ? Fit-elle à l'attention de Théresa.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure en duel, mais je sais fabriquer des bombes à bouse et des potions lacrymogènes. Et s'il le faut, je peux nous rendre invisible.

\- Tu connais le sortilège de désillusion ? Fit Maria impressionnée

\- Mon oncle auror me l'a appris. Il m'a dit que ça pourrait servir.

Que ça pourrait…servir ? Dans cette école ? Maria se demandait bien quel genre d'auror était l'oncle de Theresa. Où dans quelle région dangereuse du monde il travaillait.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux devinettes. Et il fallait qu'elles se dépêchent de s'habiller pour aller dans la grande salle pour petit déjeuner. Bien que Diane soit rétissante, Maria la poussa gentiment vers la chaise pour la coiffer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était pestiférée qu'il fallait qu'elle se laisse aller comme ça. Elle coiffa les cheveux emmêlés de diane avec sa brosse magique en poil de veau de lune et lui attacha les cheveux en un magnifique chignon qu'elle orna d'un peigne serti de fluorite et de jade. Elle termina en maquillant son amie et en lui lançant quelques sorts de base pour lui donner un teint de pêche et atténuer ses cernes. Il fallait que Diane montre aux autres que toute cette histoire ne l'affectait pas et que ça ne changerait rien à son train de vie. Il fallait qu'elle redevienne la Diane pétillante et pleine de vie qu'elle connaissait. Et Maria se promettait de tout faire pour l'aider.

Il était 7h30 lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent encore. La majeure partie des élèves étaient assis et mangeaient et silence ou en s'échangeant des ragots. Lorsque tout d'un coup, les portes s'ouvrirent et que quatre filles de serpentard marchèrent jusqu'au fond de la salle pour s'asseoir. Maria était devant et marchait de manière confiante et nonchalante alors que certains avaient leurs regards rivés sur elle et ses magnifiques cheveux aux reflets rougeoyants qui ondulaient sereinement lorsqu'elle marchait. La confiance qu'elle affichait délibérément sur son visage suffisait à effacer la plupart des ragots la concernant.

Derrière elle, il y avait cette première année bizarre qui avait fait chapeauflou, Sa coupe de cheveux était très encore plus bizarre que la forme des lunettes vertes qu'elle avait mise. Ses cheveux étaient dressés en une sorte de chignon coupé de plein de perles dans les tons verts et gris. Et elle avait plein de colliers et de bracelets verts et blancs sur elle. Certains se moquaient en la comparant à un sapin de noël. Un loufoque sapin de noël. Et à coté on avait Weta Knut, la championne du tournois des potions de l'an passé qui affichait un sourire moqueur et des yeux particulièrement persans que beaucoup s'efforçaient d'éviter de croiser.

Et enfin, un pas derrière, il y avait Diane qui tranchait par sa modestie et ses pas mesurés. Elle suivit ses amis en regardant droit devant elle et s'assit à coté de Maria qui lui faisait signe en lui souriant.

Alors qu'elle passait devant lui, Alban Weasley fit de grands coups de coude à son ami et montra la fille du doigt :

\- Quoi encore Al ?

\- Regardes Charles, c'est elle. Je la troupe hyper mignonne, tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

\- Cette Serpentarde ? Hum… je crois que c'est l'une des petites nièces de ma grand tante. Y'a pas mal de rumeurs qui courent sur elle et certaines sont assez déplaisantes mais elle n'a pas l'air si horrible.

\- Oui oui… fit Alban en hochant frénétiquement la tête

\- Et toi tu n'es pas un premier prix de beauté… fit son ami à voix haute, ce qui finit s'achever ce dernier.

\- N'écoute pas Charles, c'est un rabat joie. Fit Hector Longdubat. L'amour, c'est comme jouer à la roulette russe, ça passe ou ça casse.

\- Mais….

\- Essaies déjà de t'asseoir à côté d'elle en cours. Si tu arrives à le faire. Elle est tout le temps collée à Grey qui ne la laisse jamais seule. Rajouta leur autre amie Iselda Potter. Mais évites de t'attirer les foudres des Malfoy. Je ne peux pas les supporter avec leur arrogance. Mais ils restent dangereux. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretterais.

Soudain, un hibou grand-duc fendit l'air de la salle avec ses puissantes ailes. Et sans même attendre de réponse, il fit tomber une lettre sur Maria qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'aille dans son bol de thé. Le volatile repartit immédiatement après.

\- C'est d'Ophion et Eole. Fit Maria à Diane.

\- Que disent-ils ?

Après avoir lu la lettre, elle la passa à Dina qui finit par la lire :

« Chère Maria, mon frère et moi sommes désolé de ne pas pouvoir étudier à Poudlard avec vous. Nous espérions tellement suivre les cours avec nos amis. Mais après la mort de notre oncle et tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Berlin, tante Varvara refuse de nous faire quitter le manoir familial et a même rappelé ses enfants de Dumstrang pour les mettre à l'abri. Actuellement, nous sommes à Saint Petersbourg, mais nous allons bientôt déménager ailleurs. A ce moment-là nous vous ferons parvenir notre nouvelle adresse. Nous espérons que la guerre se terminera bientôt, mais d'après notre tante, il ne faut pas y compter. Dis à oncle Anoir qu'on l'aime et qu'il ne doit pas chercher à nous retrouver pour le moment. Avec toute notre amitié, Eole et Ophion »

\- Alors même eux…. Ils ne reviendront pas à Poudlard… fit tristement Diane.

\- Pour le moment nous ne sommes pas touchés, fit Maria. Mais un jour ça risque d'arriver et nous n'aurons même pas le luxe de les croire en sécurité. Pour le moment, la Russie est sure. Nous devons au moins croire en ça.

Les quatre filles terminèrent leur petit déjeuner lorsque le préfet leur apporta leurs emplois du temps. Lorsque Goddard transmit le parchemin à Maria, il rajouta :

\- J'espère que tu te tiendras tranquille cette année. On espère tous le plus grand calme et la plus grande concentration possible pour écraser les gryfondors et remporter la coupe des maisons. Sommes-nous d'accords ?

\- Parfaitement. Lui répondit Maria.

\- Bien. J'espère que tes amis et toi tiendrez parole.

Il les laissa et retourna à sa place. Maria continuait de sourire pour le ravissement des garçons de sa table.

Me tenir tranquille ? pensa-t-elle. Si jamais qui que ce soit s'en prend à des personnes auxquelles je tiens, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à agir. Et tant pis pour ce préfet. Ça ne m'arrêtera pas.

 **…**

\- Bonjour, je suis Thésée Dragonneau, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de cette année. A noter que le retour tant attendue du professeur Tetenjoy se fera à la rentrée prochaine. Vous m'aurez donc pour un an. Je tiens à être clair pour ceux qui croient que je ne suis ici que pour dénicher les futurs aurors ou vous apprendre des sortilèges offensifs. Je pense que feu mon prédécesseur vous a largement assez appris de sorts pour cette année. Par conséquent, je ne vous enseignerai que de la théorique.

Suite à ces mots, un fort mécontentement s'éleva dans la salle de cours. Mais Dragonneau sut immédiatement y faire face en lançant un test surprise qui prit au dépourvu tout le monde. Surtout les gryfondors qui n'avaient rien révisés pour la plupart.

\- Vous avez une heure et demie. Le reste servira à la correction.

Maria se mit à sourire alors qu'elle répondait activement aux questions avec sa plume. Elle connaissait ses cours sur le bout des doigts. Et lorsqu'elle vit de nombreux visages ennuyés tout autour d'elle, elle sut que personne dans cette salle serait meilleure qu'elle dans cette matière, à part Jedusor peut être.

 **A suivre...**


	69. Altercation dans la foret interdite

**Chapitre 68 : Altercation dans la foret interdite.**

Le test ne fut pas bien compliqué pour Maria. Elle répondit à toutes les questions à part certaines concernant les créatures magiques car il était vrai que certains noms lui étaient totalement inconnus. Si cela avait vraiment été au programme l'an passé, elle n'avait rien entendu à ce sujet. Les questions en elles même n'étaient pas bien compliquées, il s'agissait juste d'un test de niveau, sans questions pièges, juste pour s'assurer de ce que les élèves avaient retenu du cours du professeur rincevent. A la fin du test, il y avait une liste de formules et il fallait en donner l'usage, le sens et si l'on savait ou non lancer le sort. La liste était très longue et Maria ne pouvait pas tout cocher, mais une assez grande partie était annotée, ce qui la rendait fière. Mais, au bout d'une heure et demie….

\- Je le savais. Fit Thésée Dragonneau. Faites tourner les copies entre vous et regardez vos réponses.

La trentaine d'élève constituant la classe s'échangea leurs copies à contrecœur plus au bout d'un moment, le professeur leur demanda s'ils avaient remarqués quelque chose. Abraxas leva la main :

\- Oui monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Les Serpentards ont de meilleurs résultats.

Cette déclaration en fit enrager certains qui se mirent à répliquer aussitôt. Dragonneau soupira, il se revoyait à son âge, les choses n'étaient pas mieux… Il vit une autre main se lever :

\- Oui monsieur Grantschester ?

\- La majeure partie de la classe n'a pas su répondre aux questions Théoriques, en particulier en ce qui concerne les créatures magiques. Par contre, nous excellons en sortilèges et ceux qui ont le plus remplis leurs listes de sort, sont des serpentards.

\- Exactement. 5 points pour gryfondor. Maintenant, regardez ces feuilles. Fit le professeur Dragonneau en distribuant les feuilles par magie. C'est la liste des sortilèges qui doivent être révisés pour les BUSES lors de la cinquième année. Si vous comparez avec vos propres feuilles et réponses, vous verrez que plus d'un tiers des sorts figurant sur cette liste vous ont été enseignés. Autrement dit, monsieur rincevent a décidé de vous enseigner les sorts et de faire abstraction du reste.

\- Monsieur… fit un gryfondor

\- Oui ? Monsieur Longdubat ?

\- Je croyais que le cour servait à savoir se défendre lorsqu'on est en danger.

\- La plupart d'entre vous ne seront jamais des aurors. Et ce cours ne sert pas qu'à connaitre des sorts d'attaque pour livrer des duels. Il est complémentaire avec tous les autres cours. Botanique, sortilèges, potions et soins aux créatures magiques. Pourriez-vous me donner un exemple à ce propos ? Oui ? Monsieur Hagrid ? Parlez, nous vous écoutons.

\- Euh… eh bien… Les loups garou. Ils ne sortent qu'à la pleine lune et lorsqu'ils se transforment, ils renforcent le pouvoir de certaines plantes magiques trouvables sur leur territoire à la pleine lune. L'herbe d'argent qui sert aux remèdes de guérison de premier cycle et la tue loup qui sert aux poisons.

\- Bravo monsieur Haggrid. Encore une fois, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Le cours est terminé. Au prochain cours, nous nous retrouverons à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Ceux qui seront en retard iront en retenue. Vous êtes prévenus.

Thésée regarda les élèves quitter sa salle et rassembla les copies en réfléchissant attentivement. A partir de ses copies, il devrait réorganiser les cours et peut être faire des groupes répartis en fonction des niveaux. Les moins bons devaient être aidés en priorité. Il ne comprenait pas les professeurs qui ne s'intéressaient qu'aux meilleurs. Et en observant les copies, il en mit douze de côté : les six meilleurs et les six en bas de liste. Il devait réfléchir quoi faire avec eux et devra refaire pareil avec toutes ses classes. Un travail colossal.

…

\- Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce nouveau prof ?

\- Bof, au moins il est plus crédible que ce fou de rincevent. Ricana Abraxas. Et puis, c'est le meilleur des Aurores, un héros de guerre. Par contre, j'ai moyennement apprécié qu'il mette les gryfondors en valeur. En particulier ce monstre d'Hagrid. Cette fois ci, il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse.

\- Et tu suggères quoi ? Fit Avery

\- A-t-on avis ? Nous lui règlerons son compte dans la foret interdit. On fera passer ça pour un accident. Et on fera pareil avec Mulciber.

\- Attends un peu Malfoy. C'est une des nôtres. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de s'en prendre à ce demi-monstre d'Hagrid, mais Diane est une sang pur, tout comme nous. Ça ne se fait pas.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'exclue aussi Avery ? Répliqua Dolohov. N'oublies pas qui est le père d'Abraxas et ce qu'il peut faire au tien.

Avery ne dit rien mais serra des points. Il aurait dû écouter Diane dans le train, ça craint trop d'être du côté de Malfoy, il fallait qu'il la prévienne. Mais que faire s'il passait pour un traitre ?

En plus ses parents s'entendaient très bien avec les familles de ses amis. S'il faisait quoi que ce soit de déplacé, on pourrait lui en tenir rigueur. Mais il voulait se croire fidèle à ses amis et aider Diane. Après tout il avait une dette envers elle car cette dernière l'avait soutenue dans des moments difficiles.

A la sortie du cours de botanique, il s'arrangea pour percuter violemment Jedusor et instaurer une dispute. Il arriva alors à glisser dans une de ses poche un bout de parchemin. Il espérait que ça suffise pour que Maria soit au courant. Avery savait que si c'était elle, elle trouverait un moyen d'apaiser les tensions ou pire, de remettre Malfoy à sa place. Dans tous les cas, personne ne l'accuserait si Grey se défendait, on disait qu'elle était une vraie prodige des sorts et que peu de deuxièmes années avaient son talent.

…

\- Et donc, il t'a donné ce parchemin ? Fit Maria en le lisant à la bibliothèque.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça puisse arriver, mais dans la foret interdite, sait on jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas bien important. Fit Maria. Quoi qu'il arrive, Malfoy aura du mal à s'en sortir cette fois et si le scandale devient publique, son père aura du mal à le cacher. Mais passons. Je viens de trouver un autre livre dans la bibliothèque qui pourrait nous être utile.

\- Vraiment, lequel ?

\- Celui-là : mythes et légende des herbes de Poudlard. Ecrit par Alfen Serpentard il y a plus de trois cent ans.

Elle sortit le livre de botanique, fit tourner les pages et pointa un arbre en particulier. Un arbre assez gros avec un tronc blanc et des feuilles noires.

\- Un arbre de lumière. Ils sont très rares et celui de Poudlard a plus de 800 ans.. On le surnomme aussi l'arbre du désastre ou le dévoreur de vie. Car pour qu'un arbre de ce type pousse, il faut qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de personnes tuées ou une très forte puissance de magie noire. Il y a des livres qui parlent de cet arbre, mais personne ne sait ce qui a bien pu causer sa germination et sa maturation. On pense que ce sont les multiples guerres entre humains et sorciers à l'époque de Morgane.

\- Et ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Fit Jedusor en remuant les épaules, un rien fatigué.

\- Eh bien, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux savoir tes origines le plus vite possible non ? Sur la recette de potion qu'on a trouvée, ils disent d'attendre un froid polaire pour faire le fixatif. Mais il y a deux ans, quelqu'un a révolutionné cette recette à un séminaire de potions à Baltimore. Il a exposé que remplacer l'eau de valériane gelée par de la sève d'arbre lumière maximisait encore plus les chances d'avoir une potion de généalogie parfaite. Et nous permettrait de finir la potion vers halloween puisque le solstice d'automne est primordial pour la réussite de cette potion.

\- Mais où se trouve t'il cet arbre ?

Maria se mit à sourire.

\- Dans la foret interdite. Si tu ne vois pas son tronc blanc luisant, tu peux suivre les sombrals. Ils aiment cet endroit. Les jeunes feuilles de l'arbre sont un très bon remède de base en tisane. Mais la mousse qui pousse sur les racines est un poison mortel.

\- Et on doit prélever de la sève de cet arbre…

\- Oui, c'est assez facile. Tu incises et tu prélèves dans une fiole . Tu n'as même pas besoin de la garder au froid. Je me suis entrainée pour le sort. Cette sève va nous éviter de devoir attendre l'hiver pour faire la potion. C'est un très puissant fixateur et purificateur, avec cette sève comme ingrédient de base, on pourra remonter très loin dans ta généalogie. On profitera du prochain cours pour en voler.

…

Le dit cours arriva plus vite que prévu. Ce fut le surlendemain. Le soleil était si radieux que Tom plissa des yeux de peur d'être aveuglé. Distraitement, il regarda Maria rire avec ses amies, alors qu'il était plus que probable qu'elle courrait un grand danger. Il ignorait si elle faisait semblant ou pas, mais il l'avait entendu dire qu'elle s'en sortirait sans le moindre problème. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait lui donner une telle confiance.

A L'orée de la forêt ils furent divisés en groupes de deux. Tom se retrouvait avec cette fille, Diane. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec appréhension, elle était bien ennuyeuse. Mais pas autant que Malfoy et les autres qui les regardaient en souriant. Plus loin, il vit Maria serrer la main de Hagrid pour mutuellement se souhaiter une bonne collaboration.

Elle savait pourtant bien que ce monstre était la cible de Malfoy et elle décidait de l'aider ? Que cherchait-elle à réaliser ? Elle n'avait rien à prouver.

…

Maria marchait devant dans la foret en quête d'ingrédients. Hagrid semblait la suivre de cinq pas. Voyant cela, elle soupira avant de s'arrêter. Elle se retourna et vit que le demi géant ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

\- Arrêtes de marcher trop loin. Même avec les balises on pourrait se perdre tu sais ? Surtout qu'on ne doit pas trop s'enfoncer ici où on aura des problèmes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hum ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire équipe avec moi ? Demanda Hagrid en n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ça semble si bizarre ? Tu es le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agit de créatures magiques. Tu les connais toutes. Tu sais comment les éviter et comment les combattre.

\- J'ai l'habitude des lieux boisés. Rien de plus. Je ne vaux pas l'attention que tu me portes.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, travaillons dur pour avoir une bonne note et évitons de nous tirer dans les pattes. En unissant la théorie à la pratique on trouvera ce que le professeur nous a demandé de chercher… et nous sortirons de cette foret maudite.

Hagrid regarda Maria marcher devant d'un pas tranquille. Il n'avait jamais été proche d'elle auparavant. Elle était l'une des sorcières les plus inaccessibles de Poudlard et héritière d'un nom prestigieux. Mais à cause d'une série d'évènements bizarres survenus l'an passé, peu s'attardaient à lui parler, convaincus que ça risquerait de porter malheur. Les rumeurs allaient bon train et certaines ne valaient pas même d'être mentionnées.

Lui, il ne voyait qu'une fille ordinaire, aussi petite que les autres, pas plus.

Ils marchèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour prendre des notes et écrire ce qui leur était demandés pour l'exercice. Ils se concertèrent un peu, écrivirent puis rangèrent leurs parchemin avant d'aller faire demi-touret de retourner au point de rendez-vous.

Mais c'est à cet instant qu'un cri perçant se fit entendre.

Lorsqu'Hagrid l'entendit, soudainement, il se mit à courir vers l'origine du hurlement. Maria le suivit de près, baguette à la main. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Diane. Une veine apparut à sa tempe alors que son regard se durcit. Son instinct lui hurlait d'agir et de lancer un sort ou deux pour venir en aide à son amie. Au moins, elle pourrait toujours faire valoir que c'était Hagrid qui avait pris l'initiative si jamais ils se retrouvaient avec un blessé ou deux…

Ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la foret jusqu'à voir des arbres de lumières. C'était l'endroit où Jedusor devait aller si jamais c'était sur sa route…

Rediens

C'est alors que Maria vit l'improbable. Diane était suspendue dans les airs à cause d'un lévicorpus lancé par Malfoy. Il y avait là toute une bande de sorciers de leurs maisons qui entouraient le blond qui riait très amusé par les larmes de son amie. Maria regarda tout autour et vit Jedusor qui était ligoté par des chaines magiques, surveillé par Nott. Elle grinça des dents, se disant qu'il était peu probable qu'il ait eu le temps de prélever de la sève de l'arbre. Mais c'était le moindre de leurs soucis…

\- Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! rugit Hagrid

Malfoy et ses potes se mirent à rire en eux en le voyant, pas surpris du tout. En fait, ils semblaient plutôt heureux….

\- Mais voyez qui est là ? Notre monstre favori …

\- Relachez cette fille !

\- C'est une affaire de maison, Gryffondor. Cracha froidement Malfoy. Mais si tu tiens tant à être impliqué on peut faire en sorte que tu ne pollues plus jamais l'air de Poudlard.

\- **Liberacorpus**!

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Maloy

Diane fut libérée du sort et s'écrasa au sol. Mue d'une peur terrible, elle se releva pour s'enfuir vers Hagrid. Les autres serpentards lui lancèrent des sorts d'entraves qui furent tous stoppés net par un puissant bouclier blanc.

\- Qui s'est permis ?! hurla Dolohov

\- Laisses fit Malfoy. Il n'y a qu'une personne dans toute notre promo qui peut lancer un protego capable d'arrêter 6 sorts à la fois. N'est-ce pas, Grey ? Lança-il avec un brin d'ironie.

\- Maria ? répéta Diane, le visage complètement délavé.

Cette dernière sortit de derrière un arbre, et parut complètement visible face aux six autres serpentards. Balayant froidement la zone, elle fit :

\- Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis à ce que je vois… Ruffus Crabe, Henry Goyle, Théophias Nott et Ulrick Dolohov… De la part de Malfoy, ça ne m'étonne même pas, mais Avery… de la tienne ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Je t'imaginais plus intelligent que ça.

\- Tais-toi. Répondit-il, gêné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Malfoy ?

\- A ton avis Goyle ? Grey ! fit il soudainement. Et si tu passais ton chemin maintenant ? Je ne veux pas avoir à te maltraiter. Vu que nous étions amis.

\- Me maltraiter ? Amis ? Mais qui t'a rentré ces bêtises dans le crane ? se moqua-t-elle. Tu es le cousin de ma meilleure amie, notre relation s'arrête là. Quant au reste… tu crois vraiment que tes amis et toi êtes aptes à me faire peur ? C'est mal me connaitre !

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin ! Cette fille est une traitre à son sang ! Ce gryfondor est un monstre et ce déchet n'est rien de moins qu'un sang de bourbe ! Tu ne fais que perdre ton temps avec eux ! Ce n'est pas digne de ta personne. Tu sais à quel point mon père tient à ton bien être… Nous n'avons pas besoin de déchets et de traitres parmi nous !

\- C'est toi le déchet ! répliqua vivement Maria.

Plus énervé que jamais, Malfoy et les autres leur lancèrent des sortilèges, mais Diane les contra en érigeant un puissant mur magique sous la stupeur générale. Ce qui permit à Maria de lancer un **permutatem** qui ramena Tom de leur coté du mur.

\- Maria… je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! **Nebula Alba !**

Un très puissant brouillard aveuglant pris place et déstabilisa tout le monde, à part le lanceur qui pouvait voir à travers son propre sortilège. Maria en profita pour désactiver le maléfice d'entrave posé sur Tom et lui demander s'il avait réussi à prélever de la sève. Ce dernière acquiesça en silence. Elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Vous trois… je vais nous jeter un sort. Nous allons sortir de cette foret.

 **Rediens !**

Tout d'un coup, une image se forma dans leurs esprits, l'image de l'orée de la forêt avec la cabane du garde-chasse… Et il lorsqu'ils la virent tout devint clair, ils se précipitèrent vers cet endroit, car le sort les y conduisait. La peur ou la rage passa en second.

 **A suivre…**

 **Liberacorpus : libère du lévicorpus**

 **Nebula Alba : projette un brouillard de lumière**

 **Rediens : le lanceur visualise un lieu et le sort lui permet de s'orienter et de courir jusqu'à ce lieu, qu'il fasse nuit noire ou pas. Ce lieu peut aussi être la position d'une personne.**

 **Permutatem : permet de permuter des objets ou des personnes, voir les deux. Un sort de très haut niveau qui peut tuer la cible ou la mutiler à vie si mal effectué.**


	70. Des explications

**Chapitre 69 : Des explications**

Après une bonne demi-heure à trottiner en évitant trous, crevasses, racines, bois morts et créatures magiques, le groupe informel parvint enfin à quitter la zone avec un soupçon de soulagement. La foret interdite… c'était la deuxième fois que Maria y mettait les pieds et à chaque fois, un drame s'y produisait. Ca ne lui donnait absolument pas envie de s'y attarder et elle espérait que ça serait la dernière fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à certaines choses arrivées et comment rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Malfoy sans avoir à subir la vengeance de son ministre de père, elle fut interrompue par les remarques acerbes d'Hagrid qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que les serpentards étaient horribles, pas même dotés d'un sentiment de camaraderie ou d'entraide. Maria ne répondit rien à ça, elle était une serpentard tout de même…

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Ce qu'ils ont faits est horrible, s'en prendre à une des leurs, comment osent ils ?! rugit Hagrid

\- Mais c'est fini maintenant. Fit Maria. On les a semés dans la foret et Diane est saine et sauve.

\- Et ça te suffit ? Ils pourraient recommencer. C'est certain même ! renchérit le géant.

\- Ca ne te concerne pas. Fit Tom, lassé par les beuglements de ce stupide gryffondor.

\- Comment ? Je te signale que je vous ai vu toi et ton amie prisonniers de maléfices alors que…

\- Ce n'est pas mon amie et comme tout s'est réglé de toute manière…

\- Mais… alors qu'il fixait Diane encore sous le choc.

\- Hagrid, fit Maria avec sérieux. On apprécierait beaucoup si tu pouvais garder le silence à propos de tout ça. Tu sais si jamais les profs sont au courant, ils risquent de retirer beaucoup de points à notre maison en tout début d'année et ça serait assez mauvais. Et puis, je doute que Diane veuille qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette foret. Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi, je te devrais une faveur. J'y tiens.

Hagrid voulut contester mais se ravisa. Quelque chose dans le regard de Maria l'en avait empêché. Etait-ce de la rage, de la détermination ou bien les deux ? Ses yeux semblaient si froids en cet instant qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer et détourner le regard.

Ils continuèrent leurs chemins jusqu'à l'orée de la foret où les attendaient le professeur Dragonneau et une bonne partie des élèves ayant fini leur exercice pratique. Une fois arrivée et hors de danger, les jambes de Diane devinrent comme du coton et elle tomba à terre en se mettant à pleurer. S'en était trop. Elle pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses de la part de son cousin, mais qu'il la suspendeen l'air par le pied, qu'il l'humilie de la sorte devant tous ses amis, comme…comme une vulgaire sang de… un moldu ! Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner aussi vite. Dire qu'à peine un an plus tot elle nageait dans le bonheur, avait des rêves et des ambitions et maintenant, tout était fini, ilne restait plus rien, pire encore, elle était devenue un fardeau pour les autres. Elle…

Tout autour, il y avait des gens qui la regardaient d'un air moqueur. Comme c'était noble d'écraser un serpent à moitié mort, vraiment !

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria Hagrid. Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé dans cette foret !

\- Et…que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda alors le prof

Le gryfondor allait parler mais le regard froid et menaçant de Maria le stoppa net. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle. Toute cette histoire devait être réglée en sourdine, sans attirer l'attention de leur chef de maison ou encore de Dumbledore dans le pire des cas, puisque cet homme se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

\- Eh bien je…

\- On…on a vu des sombrals monsieur ! fit Diane. Et ça m'a effrayé.

Cette excuse sembla suffire à Dragonneau qui observa Diane d'un regard compatissant. Et il commença alors à leur parler des sombrals, de leurs rôles à Poudlard et de la triste légende qui les entouraient. Cette charmante digression permit à Maria de faire asseoir Diane quelque part et de lui donner du chocolat, pour qu'elle se remette. Mais quel pouvoir avait donc une confiserie ? Son amie ne put que manger en silence et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Et ça lui faisait mal. Maria souhaiterait qu'il arrive la même chose à ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal, elle voulait la venger mais… Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas intervenir. Si elle le faisait, son amie resterait l'éternelle victime à qui l'on s'en prendrait toujours. Maria ne voulait pas qu'on dépende d'elle, elle avait déjà tellement de soucis à régler…. Bien que les Greys et leurs vassaux fassent le mort, bien que personne ne tentait de la tuer, elle continuait d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Et elle détestait ça.

Une heure plus tard, toujours aucune nouvelle de Malfoy et de sa bande. Ça devenait inquiétant. D'ailleurs, Dragonneau semblait pâlir à vue d'œil, si le fils de son ministre et employeur venait à disparaitre…. Les choses ne pourraient pas être plus terribles.

\- Vous tous, fit il légèrement tremblant. Le cours est terminé, vous avez ordre de retourner à vos salles communes et de travailler individuellement vos copies pour la semaine prochaine. Je souhaite aussi que vous lisiez les premiers et deuxièmes chapitres du livre sur les existences magiques. Il y aura une interrogation dessus, maintenant, veuillez m'excuser.

Tout le reste de la classe le vit courir vers la foret interdite. Tous les serpentards se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, inquiets qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à leur représentant. Lorsque Maria se tourna vers Jedusor et qu'elle le vit sourire, comment n'aurait-elle pu ne pas le soupçonner ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui souffla-t-elle

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? lui répondit-il innocemment.

\- Tu leurs a lancé un sort. Lequel ?

\- Rien de bien méchant comparé à ce qu'ils allaient me faire. Je leur ai juste fait perdre le sens de l'orientation.

\- Tu oublies que tu les as perdus dans une forêt remplie de monstres amateurs de chair humaine. Tu y as songé ?

\- Je pense qu'ils l'ont mérités. Et s'ils survivent… je pense que ça les marquera à vie, sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? On aura la paix ? Réfléchis un peu, Tom. Chuchota-t-elle vivement alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le château. Si jamais un autre incident terrible devait arriver, Poudlard pourrait fermer ou le directeur être renvoyé. Il pourrait être remplacé par Dumbledore. Et je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu veux. En plus, le ministre risque d'être fou de rage, il y aura forcément une enquête mené par des aurors et s'ils enquêtent assez bien… ils remonteront jusqu'à toi.

\- Je…

\- Tu n'avais pas pensé aussi loin n'est-ce pas ? A ta place, je prierai pour qu'ils soient en vie et morts de peur.

Tom regarda Maria marcher d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la grande salle. Il avait de moins en moins de facilité à la comprendre. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Si quelqu'un s'en prend à toi, quel mal y'a-t-il de se venger dix fois plus ? C'était son bon droit. Et puis, qui le soupçonnerait ? Lui, le meilleur élève ? Ce possible né de moldu inutile que tous méprisait ? Un jour, tous ces serpentards seraient à ses pieds. Plus personne ne le regarderait ainsi. Quant à Grey, il ferait tout pour changer son regard.

Sitôt après manger, Maria tenta de trouver Anoir pour demander conseil. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut frapper à la porte, elle entendit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

Il était en train de parler avec Lupus Sacerdoce et ils parlaient de Grindelwald. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne mettaient ils pas plein de sortilèges pour étouffer la conversation ? A moins que Poudlard ne soit si sûr que personne ne viendrait poser de question ?

\- Ils l'ont retrouvé. Entendit-elle de la part de Sacerdoce. Grindelwald.

\- Mais comment ? Je croyais qu'il était coincé en antartique….Il lui aurait été impossible de transplaner…

\- On raconte qu'il aurait suivi une communauté de scientifiques moldus russes jusqu'à leur base et qu'il serait actuellement dans un navire Russe faisant route vers vladivostok. En moins d'un mois il serait en position de transplaner.

\- Comment l'a-t-on su ? Fit Anoir

\- C'est l'impératrice Catherine. Lui expliqua Lupus. Elle glisse des milliers d'espions cracmol dans les rangs du système communiste. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle l'a su. Que penses-tu qu'elle fera ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Soupira Anoir. L'impératrice n'a pas un caractère facile. Et elle n'est pas du genre à apprécier Dumbledore. Néanmoins, elle est anglaise de naissance et au fond, elle doit être restée fidèle à son pays et surtout, elle s'inquiète pour son frère ainé, le chef de la famille Grantschester. Elle ne tient pas à ce qu'une guerre éclate en Angleterre. L'impératrice Catherine a un tempérament sanglant. Elle va forcément tenter quelque chose. Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle vous a prévenus, sans doute pour que la **Weiße** Rose gagne un peu de temps pour se cacher ou préparer un plan d'action.

\- Et toi, que comptes tu faire dans cette histoire ? Tu comptes encore sécher les cours ? Dippet commence à se plaindre et tu restes le directeur de Serdaigle.

\- Dis-moi… Qu'est ce qui est le plus important entre ma dignité de professeur et le fait d'avoir un monde meilleur ?

\- Vu comme ça… Mais dis-moi, depuis juin dernier, as-tu réfléchit à notre proposition ? Vas-tu aider Dumbledore ou pas ? On aimerait savoir un sorcier aussi puissant dans notre camp.

\- Eh bien….

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un bruit sourd. Les deux sorciers sortirent à la hâte et eurent juste le temps de voir un bout de chignon roux disparaitre vers un coin de couloir.

\- Il faut rattraper cette fille !

\- Laisses. Je sais déjà qui c'est. Elle ne compromettra pas l'opération. Sois en sure.

\- Qui était ce ? Demanda Lupus plus durement

\- A-t-on avis ? C'était Grey. Elle doit être effrayée par toute cette histoire. L'impératrice Catherine vient tout juste de la reconnaitre devant le monde entier comme étant sa chère nièce disparue. Cela doit la bouleverser.

\- Si tu le dis. Bien que je doute que cette gamine soit affectée pour si peu.

Maria se mit à courir dans les couloirs, affolée. Son protecteur travaillait désormais main dans la main avec Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?!

Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé… Elle avait l'impression d'être trahie.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, elle heurta violemment le professeur Prince qui se mit à lui hurler dessus et à vouloir la mettre en retenue. Maria lui lança un regard noir, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Qu'est-ce que cette prof essayait de faire avec elle ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapporte à la fin de vouloir changer tout et tout le monde ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix ?

\- Vous m'avez entendue ? Suivez-moi miss Grey ! J'exige vos excuses.

\- Attendez un peu.

Le professeur prince tourna aussitôt son long cou vers l'arrivant qui n'était autre que le professeur Dragonneau. Alors, le ton qu'elle employa fut nettement plus lisse et aimable que celui qu'elle empruntait à l'instant.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, professeur Dragonneau ?

\- Eh bien… J'aimerais vous emprunter un instant miss Grey, le puis-je ?

\- Me voilà surprise. Quelles choses terribles aurait-elle encore fait ?

\- Des choses terribles ?

\- Gâcher un cour, humilier des élèves, me rendre folle…

\- Pardonnez-moi, professeur Prince, fit calmement Thésée Dragonneau, mais êtes-vous certain que nous parlions bien de la même personne ? Maria Grey est une élève modèle qui aide ses camarades lorsque ces derniers en ont besoin. Elle a un comportement exemplaire. Etes-vous certaine de ne pas confondre avec une autre ?

\- Mais…

\- Je dois vous laisser. Maria…

Elle suivit le professeur Dragonneau bien qu'en arrière fond, elle entendit le professeur prince lui promettre une retenue mémorable. Ils montèrent les escaliers tortueux de poudlard jusqu'au bureau du professeur. En prenant place derrière le bureau, elle nota qu'il semblait soucieux.

\- Avez-vous retrouvés Abraxas et ses amis ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Vont-ils bien ?

\- Lorsque je les ai retrouvés, ils étaient morts de peur. Heureusement, rien ne leur est arrivé, mais ils sont en état de choc. Ils ont dit que tu leurs avaient lancés un sort. Cette accusation est très grave. Si le ministre l'apprend…

\- Professeur, je vais tout vous dire et je pense que vous pourrez le répéter tel quel. Je n'ai fait que protéger mes amis.

 **A suivre…**


	71. Tentative d'intimidation

**Chapitre 70 : Tentative d'intimidation**

\- Protéger vos amis ?

\- Oui. Dans la foret, j'ai fait équipe avec hagrid. Alors que nous terminions notre devoir commun, nous avons entendu un cri dans la foret. Nous pensions que quelqu'un avait eu un problème ou était tombé et blessé. Alors nous nous sommes précipités vers ce bruit. Et…

\- Et ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- Ma meilleure amie, Diane, suspendue en l'air par les chevilles à hurler au secours en pleurant. Et mon ami Jedusor plaqué au sol à coup de pied, en se faisant traiter de sang de bourbe. Et Malfoy et sa bande riaient, se moquaient d'eux. Qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé si je n'étais pas intervenue ? La maison serpentard ne peut plus subir de tel scandale. Je pensais régler tout ça en privé. Alors oui, il y a eu des échanges de sortilèges. Mais même si vous vérifiez ma baguette, vous verrez que je n'ai lancé aucun sort dangereux à qui que ce soit. Vous pouvez vérifier si vous voulez. Fit Maria en lui tendant sa baguette.

\- … C'est bon. Je te crois. Acceptes tu que je montre cette conversation au ministre ? Il demande des explications.

\- Bien entendu. Sourit-elle. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je n'ose imaginer tout le travail que doit accomplir le ministre et penser qu'il doit en plus nettoyer les bévues de son fils… c'est en partie pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit autant dérangé pour ce qui aurait dû être une broutille, mais de là à ce que cela prenne une telle proportion… Va-t-il y avoir une enquête selon vous ?

\- C'est probable. Fit Dragonneau. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, puisque tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et je doute que le ministre tienne à ce que cela s'ébruite.

\- Oui… Vous avez raison.

Maria quitta le bureau de Thésée Dragonneau avec un fantôme de sourire sur le visage. En réalité, c'était une façade. Une enquête, il y aurait une enquête. Rien que ça ! Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais, si Tom se faisait interroger et qu'il commettait la moindre erreur, il se ferait renvoyer, voire pire. Ce serait un tel gâchis qu'elle préférait éviter d'y penser. Si jamais il quittait l'école, elle dirait adieu à un ami intéressant et à un bon partenaire de devoirs. Et aussi à un confident de premier ordre. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui avouait, il ne la jugeait jamais comme le faisait les autres et lui donnait des conseils parfois. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lui en parler. En pleine soirée elle le trouvait toujours à la bibliothèque, assez loin de la sortie, muré autour de tous ses livres.

Elle décida de s'asseoir à sa table, sortant quelques livres des étagères pour travailler les quelques essais qu'elle devait peaufiner en avance. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils écrivaient à la plume, trop concentrés pour s'échanger quelques mots.

Maria se leva alors, rangea les livres à coup de baguette et mit ses parchemins et fournitures dans son sac. Avant de quitter les lieux, elle dit :

\- Ils vont faire une enquête. Prends garde.

…

Décidément, le cours de Binns était toujours aussi ennuyeux. Surtout ces temps-ci. Binns leur expliquait les origines de leur société magiques et les différentes familles au pouvoir car ces dernières étaient très impliquées dans l'histoire de la grande Bretagne. Sauf qu'en tant que sang pur, elle savait déjà tout cela, et l'entendre de ce professeur à la voix si profondément monocorde n'arrangeait rien. Elle ne parvient à éviter un léger bâillement.

\- Mademoiselle Grey, et si vous expliquiez à vos camarades l'origine de la chambre des Lords ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- Comme vous et les Serpentards semblez vous ennuyer, autant que vous participiez plus à la leçon.

Maria s'empêcha de froncer les sourcils lorsque les Gryffondors se mirent à rire. Elle était certaine qu'eux non plus n'accordaient aucun crédit à ce que ce professeur sinistre racontait. Mais ce qui était encore plus ennuyeux qu'un Binns faisant cours était un Binns en colère tentant de leur faire la morale. Une telle torture psychologique ne devrait exister.

\- Eh bien, la chambre des Lords, c'est l'ancêtre du magenmagot. Après que Morgane ait été vaincu par Merlin, il resta moins d'un dixième de sorciers et de moldus en Angleterre. Tous furent décimés par la guerre. Il ne restait que des bribes d'organisations reconnues, comme les chevaliers de la table ronde dont il ne restait plus que Perceval Grantschester ou encore quelques Adeptes de l'ordre de Merlin ou des guerriers Morganiques. De toutes les familles de sang pur, il n'en restait que 4 qui faisaient office d'autorité sorcière. Les Grantchester, les Grey, les Whitechapel et les Stones. A cette époque, ce furent les Whithechapel les plus influents. Les dirigeants des 4 familles créèrent la chambre des lords et refusèrent qu'on élise un nouveau Roi qui leur dicterait leurs règles, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier. Merlin croyait en la cohabitation entre moldus et sorciers, mais depuis la grande guerre noire engendrée par Morgane, les moldus avaient peur et tuaient les sorciers. La chambre des Lords a décidé de cacher leur existence et d'instaurer le secret magique pour survivre. A cette époque, il n'existait pas beaucoup de sorts de défense et les sorciers d'Angleterre étaient en péril. Chaque famille dirigeait une région de grande Bretagne. Les Whithechapel au pays de Galle, Les Grantschester en Angleterre, les Grey en Ecosse et les Stones en Irlande. Le premier ministre de la magie fut choisi par les 4. Lorsque le Magenmagot fut enfin crée 50 ans plus tard, la chambre des Lords fut dissoute et les 4 grands devinrent tour à tour présidents du magenmagot. Le magenmagot fonctionne par nombre de siège, il est donc normal que ces quatre familles en possède le plus. C'est ainsi que les lois sont votées.

\- Vous connaissez bien votre histoire, miss Grey. 5 points pour Serpentard.

\- J'ai une question. Fit alors Alban

\- Oui, monsieur Weasley ?

\- Grey a dit que l'Irlande était le domaine des Stones, mais actuellement, c'est celui de sa famille non ?

\- En 1300, il y eut une sévère révolte en Irlande. Les Stones tiraient leur richesse et leur pouvoir du lien établit avec les gobelins et les nains vivant dans d'imposantes mines. L'Irlande regorge de mines et d'artisans qualifiés dans ces gigantesques capitales sous terraines. Mais les Stones étaient avides et ont fait l'erreur de manquer de respect aux gobelins et aux nains. Résultat, en 1303, tous les Stones résidant en Irlande furent assassinés. Les Stones actuels sont les descendants de ceux qui ont réchappés à la révolte en fuyant vers l'angleterre. 300 ans plus tard, les Grey établirent une nouvelle promesse avec les Gobelins et se rendirent maitres de l'ile lors des traités de Belfast. Acheva Binns. C'est d'ailleurs à ce sujet que je voulais en venir et cela nous prendra sans doute les trois voir quatres prochaines années. Nous parlerons de l'histoire des créatures et des peuples magiques qui ne sont pas sorciers. Cette année, nous parlerons des Gobelins et des Nains. Outre l'Irlande, où peut-on en trouver en Angleterre ? Oui, Monsieur Longdubas ?

\- A Gringotts ?

\- En effet. La chaine bancaire Gringotts a été créé et construite par des Nains. Chaque pays d'europe a sa banque. Londres, Paris, Berlin, Prague, Rome, Madrid, Lisbonne, Helsinki… Le siège historique de Gringotts est à Zürich en Suisse. Et ce sera d'ailleurs le sujet de votre prochain devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Je veux 40 cm de parchemin sur l'histoire de la Suisse et des Gobelins, pourquoi appelle t'on la Suisse le pays des Gobelins ? Le cour est terminé.

 **…**

Maria et Diane discutaient vivement de leurs impressions sur leurs cours de botanique lorsqu'une plante leur avait littéralement craché à la figure quand soudain, Lilith Malfoy les percuta. Elle était accompagnée de tout un groupe de filles de Serpentard, y compris de Théresa qui n'osait même pas les regarder en face tellement elle avait honte. Cette dernière avait été victime d'intimidation durant toute la semaine parce qu'elle était la camarade de chambre de Diane. Comme Maria ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois, Lilith en avait profité. Cette sorcière était au moins deux fois plus vicieuse que son frère. Et les autres filles de première année étaient toutes de son côté.

\- Laissez nous passer. Exigea Maria.

Les autres filles ricanaient sans pour autant laisser la place. Maria haussa les sourcils de fureur puis sourit. Alors c'était comme ça ?

\- Rebroussons chemin. Murmura Diane.

\- Non. Elles nous cherchent délibérément.

Maria prit la main de Diane et marcha droit vers elles. Elles allaient leur faire des croches pieds avec des sourires mauvais mais Maria leur lança un puissant rictusempra qui projeta la totalité du groupe sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. Diane et elle purent passer sans le moindre soucis. Arrivé au niveau de Lilith qui tentait de se relever, Maria n'hésita pas un seul instant à lui marcher sur la main, assez pour lui casser le poignet avec.

\- Oups… désolé.

Elles se précipitèrent alors dans la grande salle pour diner.

\- Maria, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

\- Lui casser la main ? Je m'en moque. Et puis, tu as vu cette fille ? Le regard haineux qu'elle m'a lancé ? Choyée comme elle est, je doute qu'elle ait subi quoi que ce soit de terrible dans sa vie, à part ça. Les personnes comme elle, ça me donne la nausée.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te donne la nausée ? demanda une voix masculine derrière elle.

\- Tom. Fit Maria. On t'attendait.

Ce dernier s'assit élégament à ses côtés et se servit de tout dans son assiette. Après avoir bu du jus de citrouille, il expliqua :

\- Je suis passé par la salle commune pour prendre d'autres plumes. Je compte étudier à la bibliothèque ce soir. Tu viens ?

\- Je ne sais pas… il est vrai que Sacerdoce nous a donné un devoir et on a encore des chapitres à lire pour Dragonneau. Mais je ne veux pas laisser Diane seule. Dans le couloir on a fait une mauvaise rencontre.

\- J'ai vu. Il était très impressionnant ton rictussempra. Normalement ça ne projette qu'une personne. Mais toi, tu en as fait voler dix. Tu devais être remonté.

\- Assez, oui. Soupira t'elle. La sœur d'Abraxas est une peste. Elle est détestable. Elle croit que le monde pourrait lui appartenir parce qu'elle est belle.

\- Arrêtes ça, je sais que tu le fais pour moi, mais les Malfoy sont influents, j'ai peur qu'ils puissent devenir vos ennemis. S'inquiéta Diane

\- Vous savez… fit Tom. Tant que vous ne leur avez pas donné une bonne leçon, elles ne s'arrêteront pas. Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour Diane de retrouver son honneur et sa légitimité dans la maison et c'est un duel.

\- Mais les duels sont interdits. Fit Maria. Si un préfet nous surprend, on va directement en retenue. Et tu sais comment sont les retenues de Chaph Candelabre… Mémorables. Certains en font des cauchemars.

\- Après halloween, on aura quelques notions de duel en cours de DCFM et on pourrait éventuellement devenir membre du club de duel. C'est l'occasion pour Diane d'affronter et de faire payer son cousin.

\- Mais… Abraxas est bien plus fort que moi en duels et puis… les filles ne se battent pas. Ce n'est pas convenable.

\- Se laisser faire n'est pas convenable non plus. Répliqua Maria. Personne ne viendra te sauver à part toi-même.

\- Coucou ! Je vous ai manquée ? Fit Weta en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

\- Tu es en retard toi aussi.

\- Eh oui, c'est dur d'être en troisième année. L'arithmancie et l'étude des runes, c'est vraiment difficile et en plus, mes notes sont tellement mauvaises que le professeur Black a décidé de me coller jusqu'à noël

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris divination alors ?

\- Pour ressembler à une cinglée ? Honnêtement, ce cours ne sert à rien. Voir l'avenir, ça ne s'enseigne pas, c'est un don inné. Et au rythme où je vais, je vais croire que l'étude des runes aussi…

\- C'est si difficile que ça ? Demanda Tom.

\- Oui ! fit Weta. Et Black est un professeur très exigeant. Si tu n'as pas la moyenne, tu es collé. Il ne lâche rien. C'est comme s'il avait du temps à perdre.

\- Du temps à perdre hein ? Etrange.

 **A suivre….**


	72. Nécromancie et peuple Gobelin

**Chapitre 71 : Nécromancie et Peuple Gobelin**

Après le diner, ils quittèrent tous les quatre la grande salle pour aller à la bibliothèque. Ils furent très vite rejoints par Théresa qui s'excusa timidement pour ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Maria acquiesça en silence, ce fut oublié. Tous les cinq s'installèrent à une table isolée et sortirent leurs livres. Diane se mit à lire les chapitres sur les créatures magiques et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, décida d'aider Théresa en potions. Maria discuta un peu avec Weta et lui demanda s'il était possible qu'elle puisse secrètement entrainer Diane aux duels. Cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle pourrait le faire, à condition que Maria plaide l'indulgence auprès de Black, cette dernière savait qu'il était son protecteur et qu'un lien très fort les unissaient.

Maria devait donc trouver du temps pour aller voir Anoir. Mais depuis la dernière fois, elle redoutait presque ce moment.

\- Tu sembles perturbée, fit remarquer Tom. Il y a un problème ?

\- Non. Je réfléchissais à l'essai d'histoire de la magie.

\- Ah… encore les nains. Je n'aime pas ces créatures sournoises. Fit-il avec ennui. Pourquoi étudier l'histoire des autres ? Ça n'a aucun intérêt. Les sorciers sont les plus forts.

\- Mais pas les plus humbles. Fit froidement Maria. Le monde magique est loin d'être aussi merveilleux et il existe une multitude d'espèces plus puissantes qu'un sorcier. Les elfes par exemple ou les loup garou, si ce n'est les vampires.

\- Des vampires… manquait plus que ça… s'ils sont comme Dracula autant rire !

\- Dracu…qui ?

\- Un vampire de contes moldu. Tu ne dois pas connaitre.

Voyant l'air refermé de Tom, Maria ne chercha pas plus loin. Dès qu'il était question des moldus, il était haineux et méconnaissable. Avec le temps elle avait appris à éviter d'aborder ces sujets car Tom pouvait se renfermer durant des heures voir des jours. Plus ça allait, plus le fait que ce dernier regrette d'être né chez les moldus crevait les yeux. Maria ne comprenait pas pourquoi il vivait ça comme un handicap alors qu'il devrait le voir comme une opportunité. Ces temps-ci il essayait d'imiter au mieux les autres serpentards afin de leur ressembler. Rares étaient ceux qui se rappelaient ses origines. Mais il restait très à fleur de peau sur le sujet. Il avait systématiquement tendance à rejeter tout ce qui était moldu. Il devrait faire attention.

…

\- Il t'en aura fallu un temps pour venir me voir, gamine.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu quelques problèmes. S'excusa Maria.

\- J'ai entendu ça. Malfoy et sa bande perdus dans les bois… ça ressemble beaucoup à celle retrouvée dans le coma l'an passé à la bibliothèque tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas moi qui ait lancé le sortilège ni cherché querelle. Diane était en danger. Elle est devenue la souffre-douleur des Malfoy et je souhaite que ça cesse.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler des soucis familiaux des autres. Ca ne t'apportera que des ennuis inutiles. Et cette gamine est empêtrée dans des problèmes presque aussi gros que les tiens. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as pitié d'elle ? Parce que vos destins sont similaires ?

\- Je… cela parait égoïste, mais je l'aime bien et je refuse qu'on s'en prenne à elle. C'est mon amie.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai un service à vous demander à ce propos…

…

\- Maria.

Elle se retourna pour voir le visage grave de Black.

\- Les Malfoy sont dangereux. Ils ne sont pas comme les autres sangs purs, ce sont des carriéristes. Ils courent après le pouvoir et n'hésitent pas à user des pires méthodes pour arriver à leurs fins. Si tu te mets sur leur route, tu pourrais te retrouver avec un ennemi aussi farouche que les Grey. Alors évite un maximum de t'en faire des ennemis.

\- Et Diane ?

\- J'accepte qu'elle s'entraine au duel avec miss Knut, bien qu'elle ait besoin des retenues que je lui donne. J'accepte d'en prendre la responsabilité puisque je suis responsable de la fugue de la fille Mulciber, mais dès décembre, elle devra retourner en retenue. Tu lui rappelleras.

\- Oui, puisque nous sommes camarades de chambre.

\- Bien. Une dernière chose.

\- Oui ?

\- Grindelwald est en route pour la Russie. Il risque de rapidement retrouver ses marques. J'ai fais des recherches et Dumbledore avait raison à propos de la prophétie. Tu possèderais quelque chose dont il aurait besoin pour remporter la guerre. Mais tant que nous ignorons quoi, je ferai en sorte de te tenir le plus loin possible de lui. Tu as ma parole.

\- Professeur… Les Grey sont des nécromanciens naturels et des voyants, peut-être est-ce que Grindelwald attend ? Vous avez bien dit qu'il avait volé une relique au ministère. La légendaire pipe d'Irma faite avec le propre crane de la célèbre diseuse de bonne aventure. On raconte que quiconque en fume verrait l'avenir et pourrait le projeter à d'autres. Quant à la nécromancie…

\- Maria, n'utilises jamais la nécromancie si tu n'y est pas obligée. C'est un des arts les plus noirs au monde. Les gens qui en abusent finiront damnés. Pour accéder à l'immense pouvoir que les morts renferment, il faut sacrifier beaucoup et parfois aller jusqu'au seuil de la folie. Il est vrai que les Grey sont des nécromanciens naturels, et qu'ils sont meilleurs que tous les autres mais… ne dit jamais à personne que tu pourrais détenir ce pouvoir. Car un nécromancien n'est en sécurité nulle part en ce monde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une magie taboue dans notre société. On peut t'envoyer en prison pour ça. Quant aux lords noirs… Ils te traqueront pour mieux t'utiliser. L'existence des Nécromanciens est secrète. Ils se sont coupés du monde magique à cause de ça. Crois-moi, chercher à revoir les âmes disparues et en tirer de la force… ça ne conduit à rien de bon. Peut être que ce pouvoir t'intéresse car tu as perdu ta famille. Mais vivre dans le passé sans songer à l'avenir, pourrait causer ta perte.

\- Faites-vous référence au conte des trois frères. A celui qui a demandé à la mort une pierre capable de ramener les morts ?

\- Si tu connais l'histoire, alors tu sais quel aura été le destin du cadet recherchant l'ame de sa moitié ?

\- La mort. Il se sera donné la mort pour rejoindre celle qu'il aime dans l'autre monde.

\- Occulter le présent pour vivre un bonheur factice, est un des plus grands pièges de la nécromancie. Il faut accepter les morts pour ce qu'ils sont : des morts, ni plus ni moins. C'est très important.

\- Donc je ne devrais pas chercher à en savoir plus sur ma famille disparue ?

\- Les morts vivent dans les limbes de l'enfer. Ils perdent leurs souvenirs ne devenant qu'un concentré de sentiments contradictoires et stériles. Il n'est plus possible de les croire. Ils ne font que berner autrui pour les conduire à la mort. Nous ne sommes pas une civilisation qui prend soin des défunts, nous avons tendance à les traiter comme des déchets, alors il n'est pas surprenant qu'ils en fassent autant. En Afrique, en chine et dans certaines contrées d'Océanie et tribus indiennes, les choses sont différentes. Mais en Europe, qu'est-ce que l'âme d'un sorcier face à ses possessions ? Tu ne trouveras aucun livre sur la nécromancie dans cette école. Les livres traitant du sujet ne se comptent que sur les doigts d'une main et sont férocement gardés.

\- J'ai compris, à l'avenir je me garderai de chercher plus loin. Je voulais juste en savoir plus sur les objectifs de Grindelwald.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier pour le moment. Gardes tes distances, tu es en sécurité.

Elle acquiesça. Anoir vit Maria quitter son bureau et se mit à soupirer. Ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité. Même lui ne pouvait être certain de ses mots. Poudlard était un lieu sécurisé, il venait tout juste de renforcer les runes qui liaient les différentes barrières protectrices et était donc certain qu'élèves comme professeurs étaient à l'abri. Mais pour combien de temps ? L'année dernière, Grindelwald avait réussi à percer l'enceinte avec sa maudite baguette. Il avait beau avoir tout réparé, il n'était pas arrogant au point de croire son système infaillible. En tout cas, si le moment fatidique arrivait, Dumbledore serait là pour affronter Grindelwald. Même avec ses réticences et sa culpabilité, Anoir savait que le sorcier se sentait responsable que son ex correspondant allemand ait mal tourné.

Il donna un léger coup de baguette à son bureau qui se remit en ordre. Feuilles, plumes et encres, poussières et coussins, tout vola dans les airs pour se placer là où il devrait être. Ranger ne faisait que le stresser davantage. Il déroula la gazette qu'il venait de recevoir par hibou et haussa les sourcils. Au magenmagot on ne parlait que du Brexit que semblait ardemment vouloir le ministre. Mais d'après le journal, les Français faisaient pression pour que ça n'arrive pas, ce qu'il jugeait plus que raisonnable. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut le durcissement des lois anti né de moldu en Italie avec l'élection du nouveau chef des différentes principautés, Matis Salvorada qui fut élu à l'unanimité pour redresser la crise de l'Italie. Bien que l'Ixit ait été acté en même temps que le Spéxit et le Deuxit, on surveillait ces pays alliés à Grindelwald de près, surtout parce qu'ils entouraient la France qui serait sans doute une des cibles privilégiées du lord noir, avant l'Angleterre, sa destination finale.

…

\- Maria… gémit Diane

\- Hum ? Fit cette dernière en relevant la tête de son parchemin presque terminé.

\- J'ai du mal à faire ce devoir. La Suisse n'est pas un pays qui apprécie les sorciers, on n'a que peu d'informations sur le sujet. Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse pondre dessus ?

\- Commence d'abord par lister les livres qui en parlent, tu peux aussi contacter Palissandre pour d'éventuels renseignements.

\- Mais oui ! C'est un Gobelin ! Et s'il est le directeur de London Gringotts, c'est qu'il est relié à la banque principale !

\- Il est surtout le chef de la communauté des Gobelin du royaume uni. Si tu as suivi les précédents cours, tu sauras que les sorciers ont interdits depuis le 18 ème siècle la création d'un royaume Goblin ou un peuple Gobelin. Les Goblins et les nains étaient deux peuples distants, mais comme ils étaient tous deux visés par les sorciers qui faisaient une vraie chasse à ces êtres, ils durent se regrouper pour survivre.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas non plus utiliser de baguette magique.

\- La baguette magique, fit Maria, c'est le prétexte que les sorciers ont trouvés pour qualifier les Gobelins d'être inférieurs. Et c'est au cœur de toutes les révoltes qui en ont découlées. Les sorciers ont autant peur des Goblelin que des moldus, si ce n'est plus. Ce qu'ils craignent, c'est leur intelligence. Mais même sans baguette, les Goblelin se battent avec des armes magiques qu'ils forgent dans un des métaux les plus précieux au monde, un alliage dont eux seuls ont le secret : le mythiril. Il aurait la capacité d'absorber la puissance magique de l'air ambiant. Plus un objet de mythiril est ancien, plus il a de puissance.

\- Oui, j'ai parlé de ça dans mon essai et du fait que la suisse est l'endroit le plus riche en mythiril ce qui explique que les Gobelins aient choisi cette terre pour s'installer.

\- Ce n'est pas complètement vrai. D'après ce livre, édité par obscurus books qui traite de l'histoire des peuples nains, les Goblins n'auraient pas choisis la Suisse comme terre d'accueil, on les y auraient exilés au début du 17 ème siècle. Cette terre était convoitée par tous ces voisins. Alors pour maintenir la paix dans la région, on y donna le pouvoir aux nains qui y construisirent d'immenses villes sous terraines pour y abriter tous les nains et gobelin devant fuir la guerre. Les sorciers ne sont pas les bienvenus en suisse, surtout s'ils ne connaissent pas le gobelbabil qui est leur langue internationale. On raconte que les Goblelins peuvent vivre plus de 150 ans car en s'accouplant avec les nains, ils auraient gagnés en longévité. L'un des plus gros clients de ce peuple serraient les différentes tribus constituant le peuple elfique, dont leur voisin le plus proche, les elfes Sapodiens qui vivent dans le centre est de la France, à Sapodia, une citée Elfique cachée des sorciers et des moldus quelque part entre le Jura et les Alpes dit-on.

\- Les elfes… fit Diane songeuse. Je n'en ai jamais rencontrée.

\- Ils sont discrets et se tiennent loin des sorciers qu'ils trouvent inférieurs. Leurs pouvoirs magiques dépassent l'entendement. Mais c'est un peuple presque éteint. Aujourd'hui, il reste moins de cents efles de sang pur et ils sont tous apparentés. Tous les autres sont des elfes hybrides qui se sont reproduis avec des sorciers ou des moldus. Ils tiennent en otage le savoir de ce monde. Et je pense que nous en connaissons au moins une d'elfe.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Béatrice Chautemps.

 **A suivre…**


	73. Troubles à Paris

**Chapitre 72 : Troubles à Paris**

Diane regardait Maria bouche bée.

\- La présidente des français est … une elfe ? C'est vrai que l'on vante sa beauté sans âge, mais tout de même…

\- Je pense que c'est plus que probable. Fit Maria tout en poursuivant son essai sur les nains. C'est une défenseuse ardue des droits des peuples magiques minoritaires et elle est vivement critiquée par les pays de l'Europe pour sa politique d'Asile et d'aide aux peuples magiques menacés. On lui reproche de ne pas faire assez pour les sorciers ou de ne se préoccuper que des riches. C'est assez préoccupant pour qu'on en parle. Et puis… Autre chose qui aurait fait scandale… On dit que son époux est un vieillard, ce qui fait jaser en France.

\- C'est un peu bête non ? Fit Diane. En Angleterre, qui s'en préoccuperait ?

\- Ton oncle, peut-être. Il semble vouer une haine féroce à Chautemps. Qui sait pour quelles raisons. Et puis… ce n'est peut-être pas son mari qui est plus vieux qu'elle, c'est peut-elle qui l'a épousé deux siècles plus tôt. Et c'est son apparence qui n'aurait pas changé entre temps. Mais…

\- Tu es incroyable, Maria.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Avec tous les cours, tous les soucis qu'on a, tu trouves encore le temps de penser à toutes ces choses. Une sang pur normale ne se serait jamais donnée la peine d'en faire autant. La mode, les romans à l'eau de rose ou les derniers potins, tout ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas de temps à gaspiller pour si peu. Les nains et les Gobelin sont les garants et les protecteurs de nos fortunes et de nos titres et actes de propriété. C'est leur honneur et leur fierté. Et la nôtre consiste à les regarder de haut et à les traiter comme de vulgaires serviteurs. Un jour, ils risquent de nouveau de provoquer un bain de sang pour revendiquer plus d'humanité de notre part. J'ignore si tu le sais, mais une famille sorcière qui est agréable envers les nains a plus de chances de s'enrichir qu'une autre. Ces personnes n'oublient jamais la gentillesse ou la méchanceté des gens, ce sont des êtres rancuniers.

\- Donc selon toi, on aurait tout à y gagner.

\- Oui, c'est assez logique en fin de compte. Mais les sorciers sont trop fiers et rabaissent ceux qui leur paraissent plus faibles qu'eux. Comme le physique des nains est repoussant, ils les harcèlent, les briment et les privent de certains de leurs droits. Bien entendus, jamais ils ne se permettront de faire de même avec les elfes car ces derniers sont bien plus puissants et intelligents qu'eux. Alors ils se défoulent sur les nains à la place. Les adultes sont vraiment pitoyables. Aux états unis ce n'est pas ainsi.

\- Il y a des nains là-bas ?

\- Assez peu, on en trouve surtout en Alaska. Par contre, on a des Puckwoodgenie.

\- Des quoi ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Des Puckwoodgenie. Ce sont des elfes des bois, protecteurs de la nature, ils ont l'apparence des gobelins et la puissance magique des elfes. Si la foret est menacée par les moldus, les Puckwoodgenie deviennent invivables. On raconte que dans les années 1850, ils auraient provoquées de nombreuses explosions de raffineries de pétrole et d'aciéries moldues pour faire réagir les sorciers sur la pollution atmosphérique. Plus il y a de pollution, plus les Puckwoodgenie ont de chances de disparaitre. Aujourd'hui il est très rare d'en voir, même dans les forêts les plus reculées.

\- Mais… les sorciers ne peuvent pas influencer les moldus, c'est interdit. Le secret magique nous l'interdit et le sortilège de l'imperium est un impardonnable. On ne peut pas contrôler les moldus.

\- C'est bien dommage, murmura Maria, car ils sont en train de détruire notre planète.

 **…**

Au même moment, à Paris. Béatrice Chautemps se faisait cerner de toute part par les journalistes qui demandaient quand est ce qu'elle allait enfin céder sur les revendications des chapeaux jaunes qui causent plus en plus de problèmes à l'ordre publique.

\- Les champs élisés sont mis à sac samedi sur samedi, la place cachée est devenu un endroit si dangereux que tout le monde la déserte. Les Parisiens ont peurs. Les revendications des chapeaux jaunes paraissent justifiés selon la moitié des français, qu'avez-vous à dire à cela ? Demanda un des journalistes présents.

\- Les chapeaux jaunes représentent à peine 2 pourcent de la population française, pourquoi ferait je une faveur à ces gens pour pénaliser les 98 pourcents autres ? Notre pays a une dette considérable qui se compte en centaines de millions de franc gallions. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de supplier en permanence notre célèbre alchimiste pour qu'il nous crée de l'or à chaque crise. Vivra t'il éternellement ? Nicolas Flamel est un des trésor de notre nation. Il représente à lui seul un dixième de notre Pib magique. Je sais que les chapeaux jaunes sont excédés par les taxes, les impôts et la vie qui est de plus en plus dur dans les villages isolés, que le prix de la baguette magique est à plus de 100 franc gallions et que certains vont jusqu'à voler celle des autres ou à fabriquer des objets magiques frauduleux et que cela conduit à plus de morts chaque année. Que les plus humbles d'entre nous doivent même vivre comme des moldus pour survivre et que c'est une honte. Mais… nous devons espérer. Bercy nous assure que dans 10 ans, la dette sera remboursé alors faisons de notre mieux pour….

Mais la présidente n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des sorciers tentèrent de la tuer. Sans l'incroyable réflexe de son aurore, Phillippe de Marbre, elle serait morte. Plus d'une centaine d'Auror se mirent à prendre d'assaut la zone pour protéger Chautemps encore secouée. On avait tenté de la tuer….

\- A l'avenir, évitez les bains de foule.

\- Pour qu'on me traite de présidente déconnectée ?! Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Dans ce cas, laissez vos ministres aller au front.

\- Ils séquestrent mon premier ministre à Strasbourg et les choses s'enlisent. Je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne.

\- Commençons déjà par vous mettre à l'abri, vous et votre mari.

Et tous entendirent parler de cet incident dans le monde entier :

 **Attentat à Paris, Chautemps visé, la révolte gronde, les Français vont-ils revivre 1789 ?**

Alors que les chapeaux jaune avaient menacé la présidente qu'ils « enverraient du lourd » en septembre, l'escalade de la violence est de plus en plus forte. La France, pays des libertés et des égalitées vacille. Alors que le prix de la baguette magique monte en flèche dus aux nombreux incendies causés dans le sud de la France, l'accès à la magie semble se compliquer de jours en jours. De plus en plus de corps de métiers manifestent à commencer par les Aurores dont les nombreuses heures supplémentaires ne sont toujours pas payées. Certains sorciers français, nous raconte avec honte, qu'ils sont obligés de cumuler un emploi sorcier et un emploi moldu pour vivre et qu'ils sont obligés de cultiver eux même pour vivre des espèces dites dangereuses ou interdite sur le territoire français et de les vendre au marché noir.

Certains ont essayé de fuir vers l'Angleterre ou la vie semble meilleure, mais les migrants sont systématiquement refoulés à Calais où ils s'entassent dans des conditions misérables, au sein de copropriétés moldues, travaillant dans des mines de charbon ou dans des usines. Le ministre de la magie anglais, Léonard Malfoy semble rire de cette situation alarmante, refusant d'aider les français car, nous citons : Chautemps nous a regardé de haut en se ventant de sa meilleure gouvernance, qu'elle se débrouille seule.

Nous ignorons donc comment toute cette crise va se terminer, espérons que cela ne sonnera pas le glas de la première femme présidente de France.

Votre très estimé envoyé spécial de la gazette du sorcier, Christopher Londubat.

Anoir chiffonna le journal et le jeta dans les flammes.

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

\- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda vivement Sacerdoce

\- A ton avis ? Je vais aller trouver Chautemps et l'aider à calmer le jeu.

\- Mais c'est elle qui s'est mise dans cette situation. C'est la présidente des riches, elle a creusé sa propre tombe en négligeant les masses. Tu vas te mettre dans une position difficile, Black.

\- Crois le ou non, mais si on veut améliorer les choses en Angleterre puis en Europe, on aura besoin d'elle. Elle seule a le pouvoir de nous aider à virer Malfoy de sa position de ministre de la magie. Elle a les connexions nécessaires. Et surtout, c'est la personne dont l'Europe a besoin pour se relever et vaincre Grindelwald.

\- Alors même qu'elle est impopulaire ?

\- Et qui a fait baisser sa popularité ? Tu ne peux pas tout lui mettre sur le dos. Ca crève les yeux que Grindelwald y est pour quelque chose. Son objectif est de détruire l'Europe pour tout contrôler. S'il réussit, les premiers à mourir après Dumbledore, ce sera nous. Est-ce assez convainquant ?

 **…**

Tom marchait doucement dans les couloirs quasi déserts de l'école. C'était presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi après ce que lui avait dit Maria. Bientôt, le père de Malfoy enverrait des aurors à Poudlard afin de mener l'enquête. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas plus important à faire… Ces stupides aurors, pas même capable de distinguer un moldu d'un cracmol… Si jamais une enquête avait lieu, ça poserait des problèmes à tout le monde. Surtout à lui. Car il savait bien que si jamais Maria était acculée, ce serait elle qu'elle protègerait en premier et pas lui, elle serait capable de tout révéler. Mais uniquement s'ils en avaient après elle. Si Maria était en sécurité, jamais elle ne dirait quoi que ce soit, ce qui le sauvait pour un temps.

Ses pas le conduisirent à l'infirmerie où il entendit soudain une fille pleurer. Tellement ennuyeux et bruyant… Comment peut-on se montrer sous un jour aussi peu flatteur ?

\- Snif… grand frère …

\- Lilith, qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Tu as un bleu sur ton visage, ça a du faire mal… et ta main, elle est cassée ? Si je trouve ceux qui t'ont fait ça…

\- Oui, elle est cassée, mais… ce n'est rien comparé à l'humiliation que j'ai subie.

\- L'humiliation ? Répéta Abraxas bouillonnant de rage.

\- C'est Grey. Elle m'a giflée et m'a écrasée la main exprès. J'étais sur son passage. Et le pire, c'est que cette salope de Diane m'a vue et a souri. J'ai si honte. Grand frère… Tu dois vite te remettre pour me venger. Fit Lilith en pleurant.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tom choisit de se montrer devant eux. Ils n'étaient que trois dans l'infirmerie. Et il allait en profiter.

\- C'est bientôt fini ces larmes de crocodile ? Tu enfiles tellement mensonges sur mensonges qu'on voit bien que tu es de notre maison. Quel ennui, tu mens même à ton propre frère. D'un autre coté c'est aussi de sa faute, d'être aussi crédule et naïf.

Quand Lilith croisa le regard froid et perçant de Tom, elle écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri d'effroi, avant de reculer de quelques pas.

\- Qui ? Qui es-tu ?! Tu nous écoutais ?

\- Par malchance, oui. Un conseil pour la prochaine fois, sois moins larmoyante, les pleurnicheries ne conviennent pas à un sang pur.

\- Jedusor…. Gronda Abraxas. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?!

\- Jedusor… ce nom me dit quelque chose… murmura Lilith. Hey ! Mais ça ne serait pas ce né de moldu qui squatte ta chambre et qui ose être meilleur que toi en cours ? Un être aussi inférieur ose…

Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de poursuivre sa phrase révulsée de dégout, Tom leva sa baguette avec un doux sourire et lança un sort qui projeta la sœur d'Abraxas dans les airs avant de l'étouffer.

Abraxas écarquilla les yeux et allait hurler avant de croiser le regard ennuyé de Tom qui jouait négligemment avec sa baguette tandis que Lilith virait du blanc au violacé.

\- Tu sais, on m'a dit que ce sortilège était plutôt populaire au moyen âge. On s'en servait pour punir les filles désobéissantes, les meurtrières, les infidèles, les menteuses. Ta sœur pourrait bien être les quatre réunis. Quel dommage… un si beau visage.

\- A-arêtes ! Sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu le diras à ton père ? Tu sais, même en étant un vulgaire né de moldu, il y a un sort pour lequel j'excelle, et c'est l'oubliette. Je pourrais très bien modifier ta mémoire pour que l'on croit que ce soit toi qui ait tué ta propre sœur. Pour cela serait du gâteau.

\- Je t'en supplie… Je… je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, tout ! Mais par pitié ! Épargne-la ! Epargne ma sœur ! Aie pitié.

\- Pitié ? As-tu eu pitié de moi dans la foret lorsque tu m'a plaqué au sol et battu comme un chien ? Lorsque tu m'as traité pire qu'un gobelin ?! Et Diane, personnellement, je me fiche de cette fille, mais traiter ainsi un membre de sa propre famille… Mais quels genres de monstres êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Lilith ne pouvait pas parler, prisonnière du sort noir de Tom, mais le regard horrible qu'elle lui lança était très significatif de ce qu'elle pensait. Cette fille était assez folle pour le retrouver et le tuer peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait.

\- Pitié ! hurla Abraxas en pleurant.

D'un geste très gracieux de la main, il désactiva son sort et Lilith tomba au sol, inconsciente. Froidement, Tom lança sur elle un impitoyable oubliette en prenant soin d'effacer tout ce qu'elle aurait subi à l'infirmerie. Chose finie, il se retourna vers Abraxas avec un air terrible sur le visage.

\- Donc, tu as dit que tu feras tout ce que je voudrais ?

\- …

\- Mais tu vois… j'ai la curieuse impression que tu mens. Peut-être que je me fais des idées qui sait ?

\- Je te hais. Murmura froidement Abraxas. Un être comme toi n'a rien à faire dans notre maison, je ne le tolérerai jamais. Jamais.

Tom soutint le regard haineux d'Abraxas et se mit à sourire. Que des mots, jamais d'actes. Typique d'un faible. Cependant, ça l'atteint au moral. Le monde des moldus le rejetait, si le monde des sorciers en faisait de même, que lui resterait-il ?

\- Une promesse est une promesse. Et pour être sur que tu la tiendras, tu devras promettre sur serment inviolable.

Tom vit la peur dans le regard d'Abraxas, la peur et la colère.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Tu irais jusqu'à risquer l'avenir étincelant de ta charmante petite sœur ? Qui sait, elle pourrait tomber malade, ou faire une chute mortelle. En tant que frère ainé, le bonheur de ta petite sœur devrait être ta priorité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Salaud ! Tu es pire qu'une bête ! Très bien ! J'accepte ce serment inviolable.

Tom sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le bras d'Abraxas. C'était un sort plus difficile que l'oubliette que l'on ne pouvait apprendre qu'à partir de la sixième année. Mais il n'était pas comme les autres. La puissance coulait sans son sang.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu es mon serviteur.

C'est ce jour-là que la terrible ascension sociale de Voldemort débuta. Car peu avant l'Halloween de l'année 1937, il avait gagné son premier adepte.

 **A suivre…**


	74. Découverts

**Chapitre 72 : Découverts**

\- Pour les prochains cours, nous allons apprendre à transformer un porc épic en pelotte d'épingles, puis l'inverse. Avez-vous bien retenu les sortilèges et les gestes que nous avons appris la dernière fois ?

Maria griffonna discrètement des notes sur son livre tandis que Dumbledore donnait cours. On ne pouvait pas dire que la métamorphose soit son cours préféré, que Dumbledore en soit le professeur ne change rien à son manque d'intérêt en la matière.

C'était juste que ces derniers temps, les choses se révélaient bizarres. Pas mauvaises, juste bizarres. Plus personne à Serpentard ne s'en prenait à Diane, certains même recommençaient à lui parler. Elle la voyait souvent discuter et rire avec Avery et plus personne ne la regardait de travers. Et il n'y avait pas que ça… Après un cours, le professeur Dragonneau l'avait informé que le père d'Abraxas renonçait à l'enquête. Pour une surprise, s'en était une. Pour rien au monde le ministre n'aurait pu renoncer facilement à ça, hormis si son fils lui-même le lui demandait. Mais comment cela aurait pu être possible ?

Après le cours, elle tenta de prendre Abraxas à part et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il feignit de l'ignorer, mais Maria le retint par le bras.

\- Tu sais très bien qui a lancé le sort qui vous a perdu dans la forêt. On raconte que ton père aurait abandonné l'enquête. Est-ce que tu y es pour quelque chose ?

\- Lâches moi, Grey, tout ceci ne te regardes pas.

\- Que tu dis ! En tout cas, que les choses soient claires, si tu oses t'en prendre de nouveau à Diane, tu n'auras pas seulement une jambe de cassée cette fois ci, j'y veillerai personnellement.

Diane avait déjà tellement souffert. Pour une fois que son amie semblait heureuse, elle détruirait quiconque oserait l'importuner, ça ne ferait pas un pli.

\- C'est bientôt le cour de Binns, t'es-tu suffisamment amusée à disserter sur les nains ?

\- Oui et ça n'était pas amusant, mais utile.

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu. Lui sourit Tom

\- Dis…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que Malfoy s'en est pris à toi dernièrement ?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Les choses sont trop calmes, c'est étrange, je ne suis pas habituée ça. Diane semble s'être épanouie, elle a retrouvé le sourire…

\- C'est mal ?

\- Non, bien au contraire…

\- C'est juste que les Malfoy ne sont pas du genre à abandonner leurs projets facilement, je me demande ce qu'ils préparent.

\- Si ça se trouve, ça n'était qu'une lubie, fit Tom en plaisantant. Ca a dû lui passer.

\- Si tu le dis… murmura Maria sans en croire un mot.

 **…**

Après des semaines de navigation houleuses, Grindelwald sourit. Il humait l'air magique du large, un air sombre et lourd qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. La Russie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le destin le ramènerait sur ces terres gelées et lointaines. Solitaires et tellement fortes. Tout comme cette femme. Il n'adressa pas un seul regard à l'équipage, bien qu'il fut conscient de la peur terrible de toutes ces personnes. Ca ne l'amusait pas outre mesure. Il restait focalisé sur Vladivostok, la perle du nord, ville sorcière immense qui faisait face au Japon, ces alliés dans cette immense guerre magique d'idéologie.

Lorsque le navire accosta, Grindelwald eut un bref sourire lorsqu'il vit que plus de 200 aurores l'attendaient, baguette en main prêt à se battre et à donner leurs vies s'il le fallait. Tellement stupide.

\- Ne l'énervez pas, il pourrait tous vous tuer, que votre sang soit pur ou pas. Fit une voix à moitié ennuyée.

A ces mots, son regard se mit à briller. Il releva la tête et son regard rencontra la lueur glacée des pupilles de la Grande Tzarine Catherine. Elle avait beaucoup vieilli depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Il crut avoir vu un de ses fils aux jeux olympiques de Berlin, qui fut un vrai fiasco, il savait que jamais, cette souveraine pleine de grâce ne perdrait son temps avec le commun des sorciers. Aussi, fut il touché de la voir apparaitre devant lui, lui qui la croyait devenue si froide et indifférente au reste du monde.

\- Quel comité d'accueil. Je suis ému. Que me vaut ce privilège, professeur ?

\- Toi ! hurla un des généraux, comment oses tu parler sur ce ton à notre Tzarine ?

\- Du calme, Rikovitch. Le plus puissant mage noir d'Europe daigne nous rendre visite, autant lui réserver le meilleur accueil.

La voix froide de la Tzarine claqua comme un coup de tonnerre sur l'ensemble des aurors et des badauds toujours prosternés à ses pieds. Grindelwald ne souriait plus. Cette femme avait toujours eu le don de le geler sur place. Il pensait qu'avec le temps, cette impression passerait, mais devant elle, il restait toujours cet arrogant élève de Dumstrang, tentant encore et toujours de fanfaronner et de prouver sa valeur à une jeune professeur au cœur de pierre. Il avait toujours désiré son attention, depuis le tout début. C'est pour ça qu'il jouait les turbulents et les rebelles. Pour un seul de ces regards, il aurait enduré mille et une retenues. Cela le fit joliment sourire.

\- Les portails sont prêts majesté.

\- Bien, alors fichons le camp d'ici au plus vite. Retournons au palais !

Grindelwald avait prit place dans une impressionnante calèche tiré par une vingtaine de pégases tout droit importé de France pensait-il. Ça lui rappelait son évasion de la prison du Macusa, un évènement mémorable. Cela avait fait la une des journaux durant des jours.

\- Tu es fier de toi ?

\- Comment ?

\- Mon beau fils, tu as tué mon beau fils. Fit froidement Catherine.

\- Votre beau fils, lequel ? Vous en avez une bonne dizaine je crois…

\- Arrêtes de faire le malin, ministre de la Magie Tchécoslovaque. Le frère d'Anoir Black.

\- Ah ! Lui…. Je ne l'ai pas tué.

\- Je sais. Je connais aussi l'identité de celui qui aura disposé de sa vie. Mais je suis la seule à le savoir, pour le monde entier, tu resteras le meurtrier d'un homme juste et droit. Sorcier noir et sang pur. Crois-tu vraiment que la communauté noir te laissera tranquille ? Au début, je croyais que tu cherchais la suprématie de la communauté noir et l'hégémonie des sangs purs, mais…. Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches. Ai-je tort ?

Grindelwald resta silencieux. Le regard plein d'intelligence de la tzarine semblait le transpercer de toute part, cherchant le moindre indice, la moindre chose pouvant lui permettre d'anticiper l'avenir. Mais Grindelwald avait déjà été très clair sur le sujet.

\- Professeur, tout a déjà été dit. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. Ce que j'ai promis au monde sorcier, je l'accomplirai. Vous disiez toujours qu'un homme se doit de tenir parole.

\- Pas lorsque cela concerne des millions de vie sorcières, des personnes ordinaires n'ayant rien demandé et qui comptent poursuivre leurs vies en paix. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui posait problème mais… toi et ce Hitler… vous vous ressemblez. Il a écrit un livre que les moldus ne prendront jamais au sérieux, mais je suis certaine qu'il ira jusqu'au bout de son idée tout comme tu iras au bout de la tienne, pour le plus grand bien. Railla-t-elle

\- Je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous renseigniez sur le monde moldu.

\- Cela ne m'intéressait guère, mais la Russie moldue d'aujourd'hui s'est faite sur le sang et le massacre des Romanov, il est hors de question que ça donne des idées saugrenues aux générations sorcières futures.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas… lorsque l'armée d'Hitler aura envahi la Russie moldue, nous la débarrasseront une fois pour toute du communisme. Ces idées dégénérées n'ont pas leur place dans le monde que je veux bâtir.

 **…**

La réunion du club de slug semblait toujours aussi ennuyeuse. Maria jouait distraitement avec son splendide collier de perles noir que toutes lui enviaient. Elle se doutait même que moins de la moitié de leurs mères pouvaient se targuer d'en posséder un de la sorte. Peut-être était ce le seul plaisir qu'elle trouvait à ces réunions futiles, que de se complaire dans leurs jalousies ? A moins que ça ne soit d'écouter Tom mener en bateau Slugorn avec grâce et élégance. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

\- Hum hum, comme vous le savez, Halloween avance à grand pas et cette année pour le club de Slug, j'aimerais organiser une grande fête mondaine qui regrouperait vos familles et amis. C'est une occasion de tous se réunir et de rencontrer les acteurs puissants de notre pays et… oui miss Grey ?

\- Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de famille ? Comme vous le savez, je vis sous la tutelle de la famille Lestrange. Or, pour des raisons évidentes de santé, ma tutrice ne pourra être présente. Et je me vois mal envoyer un hibou à ma tante pour la sommer de venir…

\- Ta tante ? Fit Slugorn surpris. Qui est ta tante ?

\- Hum hum… Monsieur, tenta Abraxas, c'est la souveraine de Russie, Catherine Pendragon.

\- Ah… fit il très mal à l'aise, dans ce cas, je suppose que ceux qui sont dans l'incapacité de joindre leurs proches peuvent juste amener leurs amis avec eux.

Maria acquiesça silencieusement et la réunion se poursuivit. Il y avait autour de la table une bonne vingtaine d'élèves, sans doute les plus célèbres et les plus talentueux de l'école. Son directeur de maison savait si bien s'entourer….

A la fin de la réunion, ce dernier l'appela, lui demandant de rester un peu. Maria attendit en silence tout en restant assise sur un fauteuil, le temps que Slugorn ait eu fini de dire au revoir à tous. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait …

\- Merci d'être restée. J'ai observé durant toute l'année précédente vos incroyables dons en potion qui sont dignes de louanges. J'aimerais savoir s'il serait possible de vous avoir à mon club de potions ? Normalement, nous n'acceptons pas les secondes années, mais nous faisons des exceptions pour les prodiges de votre qualité. Vous pourriez alors étudier plus facilement des potions de niveau supérieur.

\- Ce serait formidable monsieur. Sourit Maria. Potions est ma matière favorite. Quand puis-je commencer ?

\- A partir de la semaine prochaine, si vous le souhaitez, les horaires du club sont tous les jeudis de 17 à 20 h et en fonction de ma présence pour les autres jours de la semaine.

\- Je vois. Je vous verrai donc à ce moment-là fit Maria sur le point de partir.

\- Une dernière petite chose miss…

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- Vous ne faites rien de louche avec monsieur Jedusor j'espère ?

\- De louche monsieur ?

\- J'ai remarqué que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble et certains de mes ingrédients ont disparus. Vous êtes tous deux de brillants élèves et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous êtes en train de mijoter.

\- Mais… Nous ne faisons rien de …

\- Votre préfet m'a averti, il vous aurait surprit dans les toilettes du deuxième étage à une heure avancée de la nuit. Il n'a pas voulu vous sanctionner car cela nuirait à la maison, mais il m'a averti. Alors je le répète, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

\- Je… eh bien… Nous attendons la nuit de la pleine lune d'Halloween pour faire un test de généalogie sur Jedusor.

\- Comment ?! Mais…C'est une potion très difficile. Pourquoi monsieur Jedusor voudrait-il faire cela secrètement ?

\- Tom est persuadé qu'il n'est pas qu'un simple né de moldu et je suis d'accord avec lui. Il en a assez que les autres se moquent de lui à cause de ses origines troubles, alors il a demandé mon aide.

\- Mais le ministère de la magie est là pour ça, mon enfant.

\- Mais… et s'ils concluent au fait qu'il soit un né de moldu ? Inscrit dans les dossiers du ministère, il ne pourrait plus le cacher. C'est pour cette raison qu'il souhaite le faire en secret. C'est très important pour lui monsieur. Ca le rend triste de ne pas savoir.

Bon, en fait, elle enjolivait légèrement la situation avec des sentiments, mais ce professeur est si facile à attendrir. Par contre, le soucis, c'est qu'un préfet l'avait averti et donc, les espionnaient. Elle mettrait sa main à couper que c'était Goddard. Ce n'était pas le genre de Bullstrode de fourrer son nez partout.

\- Je comprends, mais… soyez très prudente dans cette affaire et… dites-moi ce qu'il en est.

\- Bien sûr monsieur. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

Maria sortit de la salle contrariée. La première chose à faire serait d'en parler à Tom et de voir. Mais, elle avait le pressentiment que les choses risquaient de mal tourner pour leur préfet un peu curieux.

Bof…. Tant qu'il n'y avait que ça à gérer…

 **A suivre…**


	75. Les manigances de Weta Knut

**Chapitre 74 : Les manigances de Weta Knut.**

Maria ne savait que faire. Devait-elle lui dire ou garder ça pour elle ? D'un autre côté, si le préfet était au courant, ça allait être coton. Et pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas déjà confrontés au lieu d'aller voir le chef de maison ? Elle savait Goddard différent de Mulciber, Mulciber était un arriviste capable de trahir dès la moindre occasion, mais Goddard était juste un tout petit peu différent. Elle savait qu'autrefois, il était de la bande à Mulciber. Le genre de personne qui suivait les ordres. Ce n'était pas le type à poursuivre ses propres objectifs obscurs. Il n'était pas égoïste, il était déterminé. Il avait à cœur de faire respecter l'ordre dans la maison et il lui avait bien fait sentir au début de l'année qu'il ne tolérerait aucuns débordements. Selon Maria, son comportement était bizarre, il aurait dû les dénoncer au directeur ou à n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas à Slugorn qui était bien trop crédule. Tous les Serpentards le savaient et ils en profitaient bien. Alors quoi ?

Et en plus il était membre du club de Slug et capitaine du club de potions qu'elle allait intégrer. C'était à se demander ce qu'il se tramait.

\- Alors, il t'a dit quoi Slugorn ?

Maria sursauta. Tom l'avait prise par surprise, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait attendue. Vu la tête qu'elle faisait, il fit la moue. Ces temps-ci il observait beaucoup ses expressions, son comportement. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, elle craignait toujours quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un.

\- Eh bien….

…

\- Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire.

\- Hum ? De quoi tu parles Goddard ?

\- Ne joues pas à ce jeu-là avec moi cousine. Y'a deux ans tu étais à Dumstrang à rafler les meilleures notes, dans la meilleure des maisons. Et aujourd'hui, tu te rabaisses à jouer les fauteuses de trouble à Poudlard. Tu as une bonne raison de garder un œil sur Jedusor, dis-moi laquelle. Exigea le préfet.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça, non ? Fit-il exaspéré.

\- Parce que ça te dépasse. Il y a une raison pour qu'on m'ait demandé à moi et pas à toi qui était à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années. Si les choses dégénèrent, tu finirais par tout dévoiler. Avec moi, ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis entrainée face à la torture et contre tout type d'intrusion mentale. Contentes toi de suivre mes ordres et je garderai ton secret bien au chaud.

\- Tu oserais faire ça à ton propre cousin ?

\- Cousin au second degré, n'y vois rien de personnel. Cette maison a subi pas mal de changements de régime depuis le décès de Mulciber. A un moment tu as mené la barque, puis Malfoy s'est emparé de tout et maintenant…

\- Maintenant quoi ?

\- Je crois que quelqu'un s'est mis à manipuler le blondinet. Et tu vois, ça m'agace. Car le père a prêté serment d'obéissance à notre lord. Donc le fils aurait du m'écouter. Mais à la place, il semble suivre les ordres de ce Jedusor qui devient de plus en plus dangereux pour nous.

\- Ce n'est qu'un né de moldu…

\- Mais tu les a surpris à tenter de préparer une potion de généalogie dans les toilettes du deuxième étage où personne ne va jamais.

\- Ça aurait très bien pu être autre chose… bredouilla t'il

\- Non Auxile. Vu les détails que tu m'as donné, c'est sûr que c'est ce qu'ils font. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être que Grey veut en savoir plus sur sa généalogie ?

\- Elle sait déjà tout sur elle et son clan, c'est autre chose. Et si… Et si c'était pour Jedusor ?

\- Ce né de moldu ? Fit Godard avec dégout. Que vient-il faire dans notre maison, s'il est aussi bien traité c'est juste parce que Grey…

\- Tu as mis le doigt sur le détail crucial cousin… Tout ça, c'est parce que Maria l'a permis. Ça signifie que ce sorcier est plus utile qu'on ne le croit. Grey doit penser qu'il n'est pas un né de moldu ordinaire, qu'il doit forcément détenir du sang de sorcier.

\- Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? Ça n'aura aucune influence sur rien

\- Tu crois ? Bien sûr que si. Si ce Jedusor se révèle être puissant, il sera un danger. Car il n'est dans aucun camp. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit trop proche de Grey, il pourrait l'influencer et la retourner contre nous… Je n'aurais jamais cru que la mission assignée par le lord soit aussi difficile. Devenir amie avec Maria Grey. Au début je croyais que c'étaient ces deux pimbeches, Diane et Eole qui posaient problème, mais non. En fait, c'est ce Tom Jedusor. Ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble ces deux-là.

\- Mais pourtant tu dors dans la même chambre qu'elle.

\- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à obtenir sa confiance.

\- Par hasard, est ce que tu as essayé d'être franche avec elle ? La fourberie n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi débile qu'un moldu ? Fit cette dernière exaspérée. La franchise, c'est pour les suicidaires. Ce monde… tu sais bien qu'il ne fonctionne qu'avec des mensonges et des non-dits. Lorsque la vérité éclate, l'assumer peut être très risqué.

\- Si tu le dis… Mais au fait, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler d'un lord… De qui exactement parles-tu ?

\- De la seule personne capable de changer notre société pourrie, de notre sauveur. Bon… Tiens t'en à notre plan à attirer Jedusor et je me charge du reste. A l'heure actuelle, ils doivent être au courant, on va lui couper les ailes avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit contre toi. Ils vont sans doute agir vite. Je vais rassembler du monde.

Elle observa froidement son cousin sortir de la pièce et se mit à soupirer. Cet imbécile posait trop de questions. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse éliminer à cause de ça. Elle retourna directement à sa chambre et sortit un livre de sa malle qu'elle a protégée de dizaine de sortilèges. Elle feuilleta le livre rempli de portraits et tomba sur celui de Vinda Rosier, elle savait que cette dernière dirigeait les affaires du lord à Paris.

\- J'ai de nouvelles informations à vous transmettre.

Aussitôt, le portrait se mit à prendre vie et à la regarder gravement.

\- Parlez.

\- Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai observé de près les faits et gestes d'Anoir Black. Il a appris pour Chautemps et compte l'aider. C'est le moment rêvé pour en finir avec eux.

\- Je prends note. Et la fille ?

\- Très difficile d'avoir sa confiance. Elle est rarement seule. Elle traine avec un de ces satanés né de moldu, mais il pourrait être plus… Je vais lui faire passer un message qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier.

\- La fille… il demande si elle a commencé à lire les livres.

\- Je l'ignore, mais elle a posé des questions à Black sur la Nécromancie et les buts de notre Lord. Je pense qu'avec un peu de temps, nous pourrions la persuader de nous rejoindre, c'est le but de ma présence à Poudlard, il me semble.

\- Le lord a des projets pour elle. Il aura besoin des pouvoirs qu'elle aura plus tard. Lui apporter la fille maintenant ne servirait à rien. D'autant plus que l'autre personne que nous cherchons a de nouveau disparu. Dès qu'il donnera ses ordres, je vous tiendrai informée.

 **…**

Tom était plus qu'en colère, il était enragé. Alors comme ça, le préfet les avaient espionnés depuis tout ce temps ! Pire encore, il pourrait tout révéler à Dumbledore qui l'expulserait de l'école. Bref, si jamais ça se savait, ils auraient de gros ennuis…

\- Tom, essayons de discuter calmement avec lui en premier. Il a peut-être ses raisons.

\- Il veut nous faire chanter. Ou nous nuire. A la seconde où il nous a dénoncés à Slugorn, il est devenu un ennemi et il le sait. Que cherche t'il à prouver à s'en prendre à un deuxième année ?

\- Ménétios Mulciber. Fit soudainement Maria en s'arrêtant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais oui ! rappelles toi, Auxile Goddard était ami avec Mulciber et Rosier. Il croit encore que Rosier est morte à cause de nous deux mais n'a jamais pu le prouver et à cause de nous, toute la maison des serpentards est sens dessus dessous. Les Greengrass, la fois où on t'a attaqué à la bibliothèque, le professeur lagirouette, Halloween, La foret interdite. Tous ces évènements nous touchent de près. Il est logique de penser qu'en tant que préfet, il a jugé utile de nous donner un premier avertissement bien explicite avant de tout faire pour nous mettre à la porte. D'après lui, si Ménétios a tenté de nous tuer tous les deux, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- Oui ben, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire avoir par tous les préfets que je regarderai de travers. Répliqua froidement Tom. Après ce que je lui ferai subir, il apprendra à rester loin de moi.

\- On ferait mieux de l'éviter non ? Il est plus fort que nous et fait aussi parti du club de Slug. C'est dangereux de se mettre à dos nos ainés. On risque des années de brimades.

\- Parle pour toi. Si tu t'excuses sincèrement, ils te laisseront tranquille. Mais comme je suis celui-qui-n'aurait-jamais-du-être-là , ils feront de ma vie un véritable enf…

\- Maria ! s'exclama soudain une fille derrière eux.

\- Weta ? Fit Maria. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Tom se retourna, blasé. Cette fille, il avait envie de l'écorcher vive. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas et il se doutait que c'était réciproque. Il y avait de la malice chez elle, il avait du mal à l'expliquer, mais sous sa surface de brave fille heureuse et enjouée se cachait une folie malsaine… qu'il sentait tourné vers lui. Il avait passé son enfance avec les pires rebus de la race moldue, c'est pour cette raison qu'il le sentait.

\- Je reviens de la volière, sourit-elle. Ma chouette a eu quelques problèmes au retour de chez mes parents. Les Sacerdoces m'ont donnés des conseils pour la soigner mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant. Je l'aime beaucoup…

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Tu sais que mes parents résident en Autriche ? Parfois il arrive que les envois se fassent intercepter par les unités françaises ou allemandes. Ils recherchent la moindre information au sujet de Grindelwald et de ses alliés. Cette fois-là, ma chouette fut prise pour cible et ma lettre fut inspectée. Le problème, c'est qu'ils s'en sont durement pris à elle et lui ont cassé une pâte. Elle a eu tellement peur d'eux qu'elle n'arrive plus à voler et reste dans la volière à déprimer.

\- C'est vraiment triste.

\- De vraies brutes. Au fait, Diane a fait d'impressionnants progrès en duels. Elle m'a d'ailleurs demandé de venir te chercher pour qu'elle puisse te montrer ses progrès.

\- Vraiment ? Je veux bien te suivre alors.

\- Une minute ! fit Tom. On avait quelque chose à régler. Fit il froidement à Weta.

\- A régler ? Comment ça ? Fit-elle naïvement. Un devoir ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, un devoir.

\- Ah ! Ça peut attendre alors. Vous êtes de si brillants élèves et vous avez encore besoin d'étudier ensemble ? C'est trop mignon. On y va Maria ? Diane nous attend.

\- Oui, allons-y

Elles longèrent le couloir qui mena aux escaliers qui changeaient toujours de sens. Maria suivit Weta sans poser de questions, elles étaient camarades et amies. Elle voyait Weta comme une fille joyeuse et toujours enthousiaste, utrasociable et amusante. Depuis qu'Eole et Ophion étaient retournés en Russie, elle se sentait bien seule sans eux. Mais Weta et Théresa étaient parvenues à combler ce vide. Aussi, elle ne se méfia pas lorsqu'elles descendirent le grand escalier. Maria croyait que Tom les suivaient en faisant la tête mais… il … Où était-il passé ?

\- Weta, où est Tom ?

\- . Lui ? Qui sait ? Mieux vaudrait qu'il ne traine pas trop dans les couloirs, c'est inquiétant la nuit, avec tous ces corbeaux qui rodent et les fantômes. Les couloirs peuvent devenir effroyables à ce qu'on raconte. Sinon, on m'a dit que Slug t'avait proposé de faire partie du club de potions ? Félicitations ! Je suis fière de toi ! fit cette dernière en lui faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Arrêtes, il n'y aucune raison de… commença elle gênée

Maria ne remarqua pas l'éclat glacé enfoui dans le regard de Weta, ni son sourire sinistre. Elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant du piège terrible dans lequel Tom était tombé.

 **A Suivre…**


	76. Les rescapés de Brégançon

**Chapitre 75 : Les rescapés de Brégançon**

Maria se réveilla tranquillement le lendemain, en avance, comme à son habitude. Aujourd'hui, ils auraient botanique, cours de potions et sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwik était jeune et très amusant, il ressemblait à un lutin très énergique, avec sa panoplie de costumes verts bouteille et rouge cramoisie. Il était toujours très élégant et son savoir était remarquable. Elle était sa chouchoute car elle réussissait toujours à incanter la première les sortilèges réputés être les plus durs. La veille, elle avait suivie Weta jusqu'à une salle déserte et avait pu constater les incroyables progrès de Diane. Maria était certaine que cette fois ci, son amie pourrait se protéger si on l'attaquait. Avec les autres filles, elle sortit du dortoir pour aller petit déjeuner et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit des cinquièmes années chuchoter entre eux. Ils parlaient de Tom.

\- Excusez-moi, de quoi parlez-vous au juste ?

\- Tu sais que c'est mal poli d'écouter les conversations des autres Grey ? Fit une des filles de cinquième année. C'est très mal poli.

\- Vous étiez en train de parler d'un de mes amis. Répliqua-elle en souriant.

\- Ce sang de bourbe ? Ton ami ? Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il a fait à notre préfet et à nos plus vaillants ainés de septième année ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

\- Il les a roués de coup avant de disparaitre.

\- Comment ? Fit Maria prise de cours par les évènements. Mais c'est impossible, il ne ferait jamais…

\- Le visage du préfet est tuméfié, il est à l'infirmerie avec ses amis. Notre chef de maison est fou de rage et on cherche Jedusor partout. On raconte que le directeur compte prendre des dispositions. Si j'étais lui, je retournerai chez ses sauvages de semblables et ne remettrai plus un pied à Poudlard.

\- Mais…

Maria fut alors trainée loin par Weta et dut suivre ses amies jusqu'à la grande salle. Elle était perdue. Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Elle se souvenait encore des mots durs de son ami :

« Après ce que je lui ferai subir, il apprendra à rester loin de moi »

Parlait-il vraiment du fait de tabasser le préfet ? Mais c'est impossible. Auxile Goddard est le meilleur élève de Serpentard, le plus respecté des préfets et il est même préfet en chef de Poudlard. Il est un des meilleurs sorciers de l'école et se destine à une carrière d'auror. Comment un humble deuxième année comme Jedusor aurait-il pu faire mordre la poussière à leur si estimé ainé ? Et où est passé Jedusor ? Elle était certaine qu'il était trop intelligent pour ça. Il devait impérativement se défendre ou on le jetterait hors de l'école pour de bon. Pourquoi et où se cache t'il ?

 **…**

Anoir avait finalement décidé sur un coup de tête de partir en France pour aider Chautemps. Cela faisait plus d'un an que les chapeaux jaunes manifestaient dans les rues, écrivaient des beuglantes et harcelaient les forces publiques mais… Il savait que le tempérament des Français était belliqueux, mais pas à ce point. Ils étaient trop bien organisés pour agir seuls. L'enlèvement du premier ministre et sa détention à Strasbourg, les soulèvements à Paris, à Marseille, à Lille, sans compter les sorciers morts noyés à Nantes. Chacun de ces évènements funestes ont secoués la presse avec fracas et parfois, il avait même l'impression que cette dernière faisait exprès d'envenimer les choses.

Après avoir mené sa petite enquête sur les différents foyers d'agitation, il se mit à rechercher la présidente et son mari. Et finalement, après quelques jours, il finit par retrouver leurs traces à Bornes les Mimosa, sur la côte d'azur, sur un rocher côtoyant la Méditerranée, le fort Brégançon. Le lieu semblait charmant vu de la terre et à marée basse, un chemin reliait la presque ile au continent mais… Quel lugubre château de pierres… Pas la moindre trace de magie ni de protection. C'était perdu et romantique, mais de là à y faire une cavale…

Il entra sur le domaine sans trop de difficulté, mais croisa tout de même la route des aurors les plus fidèles à Chautemps qui n'hésitèrent pas à le menacer de leurs baguettes magiques. Anoir leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il avait le temps de jouer… D'un coup vif de baguette, il les propulsa hors de son chemin et ouvrit la porte en grand pour voir Chautemps et son vieillard de mari assis à table avec des mines lugubres. Où était donc l'espoir ? Rien n'était fini.

\- Sérieux…moi qui m'attendais à vous chercher dans le plus petit des trous de souris…qu'est-ce que vous foutez au fort de Brégançon ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? On se cache. Répliqua Chautemps la gorge enrouée.

\- Dans la plus connue des résidences d'état moldues ? Mon œil… Tu te victimises devant les médias, voilà ce que tu fais. J'aurais dû écouter Sacerdoce, elle avait raison en fin de compte. Et soignes moi ce rhume. Tu fais peine à voir.

\- … Je t'ai sauvé à Berlin. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

\- De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Mais je suis venu alors que les autres veulent te tuer.

\- Certes… tu es là, au moins… pas comme d'autres.

Il ressentait toute l'amertume présente dans sa voix. Le fait de se faire trahir par ceux qui l'avaient élue à son poste. Béatrice Chautemps était une elfe dotée de magie âgée de plus de deux cent ans et mariée à un sorcier. De ce fait, elle s'était fait exclure de la société des elfes qui refusaient de se mêler aux sorciers, ces êtres impurs et barbares hybrides d'un moldu et d'un elfe selon eux. Présente depuis des décennies dans les arcanes du pouvoir français, elle se retrouvait sur le siège de la présidence à un moment charnier de l'histoire de la société sorcière. Mais l'affaire des chapeaux jaunes l'avait déstabilisée et le peuple voulait sa peau.

\- Je devrais peut être demander l'asile politique aux Etats Unis… Fit elle en serrant la main de son mari tendrement.

\- Surement pas, fit Black. Grindelwald va se croire tout permis après ça. Tu es le pilier de l'Europe je te signale et j'ai besoin de toi pour faire tomber Malfoy. C'est le laquais de Grindelwald. A travers l'Angleterre, il cherche à atteindre Dumbledore, mais j'ignore pourquoi…

\- Flamel saurait peut être… Hasarda Chautemps.

\- Non, mieux vaudrait demander à l'intéressé.

\- Sinon, tu as dit être là pour m'aider… Comment regagner le ministère ?

\- Déjà, il te faut ton premier ministre.

\- Il est fait prisonnier à Strasbourg. Et si ça se trouve, déjà entre les mains de Grindelwald.

\- Peu probable. Grindelwald veut faire passer le mouvement des chapeaux jaunes pour une action du peuple. Il va cacher ses intentions jusqu'au bout. Ton premier ministre est encore sur le sol français. Ils vont sans doute en faire un exemple. Il faut agir avant que ça n'arrive.

 **…**

Saint Petersbourg, dans un des nombreux boudoirs impériaux. Un face à face silencieux se poursuivait. Grindelwald était assis paisiblement sur un fauteuil d'or et de velours à siroter un bon thé. Il n'était pas un prisonnier, mais pas un invité non plus… on ne savait quel statut lui donner et l'impératrice n'avait pas non plus voulu se prononcer à ce sujet. Elle était à son bureau, à régler une foule de problèmes, de paperasse ennuyeuse sous sa responsabilité.

C'était déjà assez morne ainsi.

\- Altesse…

\- Oui ? Fit elle sans lever les yeux vers son secrétaire royal.

\- Des nouvelles de monsieur Black.

\- Ah ! fit elle ravie. Le frère de mon défunt beau-fils daigne faire parler de lui…

Elle prit la lettre et la lut le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à …

\- Il m'en demande vraiment trop…..pensa t'elle

\- Toi.

\- Oui, Altesse.

\- Trouve un moyen d'occuper cet homme. Une semaine tout au plus.

\- Mais, Altesse… c'est…

\- Ose dire que c'est impossible et je te tranche la tête.

\- Bien…

\- La France et sa pathétique démocratie…Si ce n'était pas pour Black, j'aurais laissé Chautemps se noyer depuis longtemps. Elle se croit encore il y a deux siècles ? Quand je les ai prévenus, l'USE et ses magicrates m'ont ris au nez. Ils n'y croyaient pas. Et maintenant ? Ils vont jusqu'à me reprocher d'être impassible. C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Pensa elle alors.

 **…**

\- Donc… Tu veux qu'on aille à Strasbourg tous les deux pour sauver mon premier ministre ? Réalisa Chautemps. C'est signer notre arrêt de mort. L'Alsace et la Loraine sont des régions fidèles à l'Allemagne.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont fidèles à l'Allemagne qu'elles le sont à Grindelwald. Et puis j'ai un plan.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Se méfia Chautemps

\- Tu verras sur place

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient à Strasbourg. Black avait bien conscience de la petite guerre qu'il était sur le point de provoquer, qu'il jouait avec le feu. Que c'était la chasse gardée des hommes de Grindelwald qui veillaient à tout cloisonner, verrouiller pour le jour tant attendu. Mais si Grindelwald, est retenu ailleurs, tout peut s'écrouler. Anoir savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur, qu'il était plus grande gueule que combattant émérite et acharné, mais… il savait voir où et quand l'opportunité de frapper un grand coup se faisait sentir. Et Strasbourg allait tenir toutes ses promesses.

…

\- Alors ? Fit Grindelwald après un certain temps. Que faisons-nous ?

\- Comment ça ? Si c'est encore une de tes ennuyeuses devinettes, je passe. Dit l'impératrice, alors qu'elle triait sa paperasse.

\- Je suppose que l'homme à retenir une bonne semaine, c'est moi ? Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui d'autre ça pourrait être. Une personne telle que vous qui m'offre d'être son invité et qui m'accueille dans son bureau, l'endroit le mieux protégé du monde pour… Qu'étions nous en train de faire ?

\- …

\- C'est cela, rien. Et donc ? Suis-je captif ?

\- Tu es mon invité pour le temps qu'il me plaira.

\- Donc captif. Et tu comptes me surveiller toi-même ? Professeur…. Ça ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça. Ne me dites pas que nos innombrables heures de retenues vous manquaient ?

L'impératrice fronça les sourcils. Elle rêvait de le frapper et il le savait, sans doute n'attendait-il que ça pour riposter et s'enfuir. Il cherchait juste le prétexte.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas avec ces tours enfantins. Sers toi autant de tasses de thé qu'il te plaira. Une pâtisserie peut être ?

\- Tu cherches à gagner du temps pour Black mais…. Ça ne changera rien au final. Je parie qu'il compte aider Chautemps à récupérer le pouvoir en France. Il lui doit bien ça puisqu'elle lui a sauvé la vie. Mais le dénouement est proche. Bientôt, les Français se retourneront eux même contre ce pouvoir nocif et reprendront les rênes de leur destin.

\- Toi… en fait… ce n'est pas le pouvoir absolu que tu cherches. Tu veux que le système s'effondre, que la société sorcière se retrouve face à une crise qui pourrait entièrement la détruire. Et pourquoi ? Juste pour te prouver que tu avais raison, pour pousser les sorciers à changer radicalement leurs modes de vie ?! C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai entendu depuis des années. Les sorciers ne souhaitent pas le changement, ils veulent de la stabilité, de la sécurité pour leurs enfants. Pas qu'on leur propose un monde idéal dans lequel certains pourraient vivre au risque de voir tous les autres mourir. Le changement, le radical, c'est bon pour la jeunesse, regardes toi, quel âge as-tu pour encore prétendre jouer au gamin ? Sois raisonnable et peut être que …

\- Peut-être que quoi ? Qu'on me réservera une prison à mon nom dans laquelle je croupirai pour le restant de mes jours ? Vous me trouvez enfantin…. Mais vous aussi avez grandie trop vite. La guerre d'Eindoven vous a rendue aigrie, incapable de croire en votre force, en vous.

\- Sais-tu vraiment de quoi tu parles ?! s'écria elle. Cette guerre a chamboulé tout ce que nous prenions pour acquis. Peut-être as-tu combattu là-dedans, mais ce fut une vraie boucherie. Et tu veux recommencer ? Alors que tu as vu les cadavres calcinés, les corps corrodés, les gueules cassées, les villes ravagées. On devrait reconstruire au lieu de piétiner tout ce qu'il reste.

\- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai eu une vision.

\- Pff… être devin ça s'improvise maintenant. On aura tout vu.

\- J'y ai vu une chose horrible. Les moldus ont défiés les lois de l'univers et ont réveillé un monstre. J'ai vu une machine volante, un avion, comme ils le disent, lâcher un objet en métal sur une ville qui aura été détruite en moins de 15 seconde par une incroyable explosion, la fumée montait sur plus d'une centaine de mètres, avalant tout sur son passage. Si les moldus comptent user de cette arme dans cette guerre, alors qu'est qui l'empêche de l'utiliser contre nous ?

\- Nos boucliers magiques sont largement suffisants pour…

\- Non. Face à cette chose, moldus et sorciers se valent. Nous périrons par millions, écrasées comme de vulgaires insectes. Les moldus sont comme des enfants, professeur. Ils n'ont pas la maturité nécessaire ou le recul pour comprendre qu'ils tiennent l'avenir du monde entre leurs mains.

 **A suivre…**


	77. Innocent

**Chapitre 76 : Innocent**

Serge Delacour, né le 28 novembre 1888 à Nantes (pays de la loire), est un haut fonctionnaire et homme d'État français. Il est Premier ministre depuis le 15 décembre 1933 où il a prêté serment d'assistance et de loyauté à la présidente Béatrice Chautemps, peu après ses élections, devant la flamme du sorcier inconnu, au Cimetière du Père Lachaise.

A été élève d'honneur à l'académie sorcière de Beauxbattons, puis membre de l'école de Paris, où il a fait ses armes en politique alors qu'il travaillait au ministère au département des affaires civiles. Membre méritant du parti centriste sorcier, il a lutté contre les dérives des extrêmes en rappelant sans cesse qu'il fallait faire preuve de mesure et de modestie face aux plus démunis.

Résidant aux Herbiers, commune sorcière de Vendée, il a été à de nombreuses reprises maire de Nantes avant de devenir Intendant de Région et de siéger à l'assemblée. D'abord du centre, il finit par rejoindre un gouvernement de droite ultra libéral pour renforcer la cohésion du pays.

Cependant, le mouvement des chapeaux jaunes entacha son nom et sa réputation. Après des manifestations et des échauffourées dans les rues Nantaises, il se rendit dans sa juridiction pour calmer le jeu, or, il y eut de nombreuses victimes, noyées dans la Loire. On raconte qu'il fut fait prisonnier par les manifestants et par des ultra jaunes de mèches avec les Obscidian, un groupe contestataire très organisé pour propager le chaos dans les rues, sous les ordres de Grindelwald. Lequel aurait ordonné son transfert à Strasbourg pour y être exécuté sur l'hôtel de la colère citoyenne.

Il se nommait Serge Delacour et c'était bien de lui qu'on parlait, du fusible qui sautait dès que la situation devenait catastrophique. Père d'une famille aimante qu'il tenait à l'écart du remous politique et de la scène internationale, il vivait de manière paisible aux herbiers, dans cet agréable hameau sorcier proche de Nantes. Il aurait tellement voulu remonter le temps et écouter ses conseillers le traiter d'imbécile, que c'était de la folie d'aller à Nantes et qu'il ne ferait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en tentant d'apaiser les tensions. Mais que voulez-vous ? Il était gentil. Nantes était sa ville, il aimait profondément ceux qui y habitaient et quelqu'un retourna cela contre lui.

Serge Delacour croupissait désormais dans une des pièces de l'hôtel de ville de Strasbourg, une immense bâtisse avec un imposant toit d'ardoise et une façade à colombages noir sur façade blanche, on aurait dit une sorte de chalet géant et toutes les maisons se ressemblaient d'ailleurs. On l'avait trainé avec force jusque-là et assis dans une immense salle de bal déserte avec un parquet abimé, mal ciré et un lustre dégarni dont la lumière faiblissante donnait un éclat incertain à la pièce. Le silence était oppressant et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Est-ce qu'on allait le tuer ? Le donner en pâture à une foule déchainée ? Bien évidemment qu'il avait peur. On lui avait pris sa baguette, il ne pourrait se défendre aisément. Ses chances de survie frôlaient le zéro. Et dehors, les gens étaient en liesse, ils chantaient, buvaient presque autant qu'à Munich. L'odeur de la charcuterie emplissait la ville alors qu'on lui servait un infâme gruau depuis deux jours, que son estomac capricieux ne cessait de rejeter. Bref, c'était vraiment tout sauf l'idéal.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas venant de plusieurs personnes dont une qu'on trainait sans ménagement, il y avait aussi des bruits de talons aiguille et des murmures. Une porte s'ouvrit en grand, et il vit avec stupeur son collègue, le grand intendant d'Alsace, Calixte Meyer se faire jeter violement au sol par une vraie brute qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

\- Arrêtes ça Kellermann, si tu le tue, tu fais dévier nos plans.

\- Et alors ? Ce traitre de collabo le mérite bien. Cracha t'il avec fureur. Cette terre a toujours été allemande, mais depuis Eindoven ces chiens de Français se croient chez eux. On va tous les virer de là, morts ou vifs !

\- Tu es en train d'effrayer le premier ministre, j'espère que l'attitude de mon acolyte ne vous choque pas outre mesure. Fit la voix douce et froide de Rosier.

\- Mais…. Qui êtes-vous ? Attendez…. Fit Delacour. J'ai déjà vu votre visage quelque part… Vous travaillez au ministère ! Pourquoi nous avoir trahi ?

\- Sachez que je ne trahis jamais personne. C'est juste que nous n'avons jamais été du même côté.

Kellermann ricanna.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?! Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?!

\- La ferme et écoutes ! rugit Kellermann. Vous êtes deux ici. On n'a besoin que d'une personne donc on va vous laisser choisir. L'autre devra mourir. Puisque vous être si proches, autant vous laisser la besogne, ha ha ha !

\- C'est ignoble ! Vous vous attendez à ce que je tue mon collègue ?! Mon ami ?! Autant mourir.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est lui qui te tuera. Répliqua Rosier.

Les portes de la salle de bal se refermèrent lentement sur les deux sorciers, prisonniers dans leurs propre pays, marionnette dans une action les dépassant de loin. Entre eux deux, un couteau de cuisine sentant encore la choucroute et le vin. Les deux se jetèrent dessus tel des chiens.

Dehors, il pleuvait.

 **…**

Tom se réveilla avec un mal de tête terrible. Il avait du mal à savoir où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il comprit qu'il etait dans une sorte de bar misérable, crasseux et répugnant. Sa tête tournait et il avait une terrible odeur d'alcool dans les narines, d'où venait-elle, ça se saturait et ne faisait qu'accroitre son mal. Il crut voir des hallucinations lorsqu'une chèvre commença à bêler et à lui brouter les cheveux. Et lorsqu'il croisa celui qu'il identifia comme Dumbledore, il se crut fou….

\- Hey, Gamin, tu m'écoutes ? Si t'es réveillé, dégages en vitesse d'ici, on fait pas hôtel.

\- Ni bordel, d'ailleurs. Fit une voix fluette provenant du mur.

\- Ariana ! Rugit l'homme barbu.

\- Hihihi…. Il est mignon.

Jedusor plissa des yeux et essaya de dire quelque chose mais, rien de cohérent ne voulait sortir. Il finit par dire :

\- Où… où sommes-nous ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? Disparais, rentre à Poudlard, ou chez toi, n'importe où, là où je ne suis pas…

\- Excuses les paroles de mon frère, il est très asocial. Mais il t'a quand même trouvé et ramené ici, je pense que tu devrais le remercier. S'exprima le portrait.

\- Ariana ! fit ce dernier indigné. Cesses de parler ! Il n'a pas besoin de savoir…

\- Il est mignon. Décréta le tableau. J'aime les sorciers mignons. Ce n'est pas comme ces moldus qui…

Mais dès que le tableau eut prononcé le nom de moldu, il se mit à hurler d'hystérie et à se secouer dans tous les sens, à tel point que le barbu dut lancer des sorts à la va vite pour protéger la toile et le vernis qui craquait.

Pas de doute pour tom, il était bien chez des sorciers.

\- Je suis un élève de Poudlard, j'ignore comment je suis arrivé ici, mais je me sens mal et j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Où sommes-nous exactement ?

\- Dans mon bar, la tête de sanglier.

\- A Pré au lard ? osa t'il très suspicieusement

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais… comment ?

\- Les questions, évites de me les poser. J'ai déjà envoyé un message au château, il ne devrait pas tarder à venir. Ah ! fit-il en entendant toquer au carreau. Quand on parle du loup… C'est ouvert !

C'est ainsi que Tom vit avec horreur Albus Dumbledore entrer dans le bar miteux. Il le regardait comme s'il avait commis une grosse bêtisé.

\- Merci de l'avoir retrouvé Aberforth, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi …

\- Peut-être commencer par virer ton cul d'ici et faire comme si je n'existais pas ?

\- Mais.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu as perdu le droit d'être la dernière famille que j'ai. Et restes loin aussi de ma chèvre. Question de précaution.

Dumbledore soupira… Son frère et les chèvres… Certains allaient même faire courir le bruit que son frère, déjà barman dans une bicoque malfamée pourrait en plus être fou et zoophile. Il a toujours été si excentrique… Pour ce pauvre bougre il n'avait que de la pitié.

Mais pour ce garçon effrayant et déroutant dont il discernait de la haine dans son regard, il n'en avait aucune.

\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait, Tom ? Cela fait deux jours qu'on te cherche.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fis ici… Ma tête… misère…

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Fit abruptement Dumbledore. Sais-tu à quel point ce que tu as fait est grave ?! Ton dossier est passé en comité disciplinaire, ton renvoi va bientôt être acté.

\- Quoi ?! hurla t'il, choqué.

 **…**

Maria entra dans le bureau du directeur, après avoir longuement sollicité une entrevue, qu'on tardait à lui accorder. L'homme était assis dans un bureau austère, aucune décoration superflue ne venait briser ce sentiment de grande sévérité qui émanait des lieux. Derrière lui, il y avait les tableaux des différents directeurs de Poudlard, il y avait aussi des gravures de plantes rares, beaucoup de livres de botaniques rangés avec soin dans des bibliothèques en chêne massif, il y avait des plantes en pot aussi. L'endroit semblait à une jungle. Il y avait des perroquets dans une cage, et sur une étagère tout un tas de bocaux où trempaient des plantes voir des bulbes qui massèrent.

Maria s'arrêta un instant pour regarder les pots, durant un bref moment, elle crut voir… des visages. Soudain, le bulbe ouvrit les yeux. Surprise, elle recula de trois pas. C'était un regard dément et inhumain qui la contemplait.

\- Ce sont des hybrides de mandragore. Crut bon de préciser Dippet. Chacun de ces bulbes proviennent de différents pays du monde et ont des spécificités différentes. Le cri des mandragores une fois déterré peut tuer. Avec différents confrères nous essayons d'hybrider la mandragore pour que son cri ne soit plus si fatal. Mais, je doute que vous ayez fait ce chemin pour aborder cela.

\- En effet, j'ai une faveur à demander. Je crois abuser, mais une fois vous m'avez aidée en me mettant en garde. Alors j'ai pensé…

\- Tom Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? Son dossier est excellent. Mais ce qu'il a fait hier, s'en prendre à son préfet et à ses amis, leur porter des coups et disparaitre ensuite… Un tel élan de violence est intolérable dans notre établissement. Vous le savez je suppose.

\- Jedusor n'est pas quelqu'un de violent. Il peut être insensible et froid par moment, mais ce n'est pas un tort. Surtout pour un serpentard. Il est intelligent, jamais il n'aurait osé faire cela à des ainés, il faudrait être suicidaire. On l'aura surement drogué. Les gens qui lui veulent du mal sont nombreux. Monsieur, je vous prie de faire lumière sur ces évènements. Jedusor ne doit pas être expulsé.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? Dumbledore m'enjoins du contraire, miss.

\- Voudriez-vous avoir sur la conscience l'avènement d'un autre mage noir dans le monde.

\- Diantre ! fit il choqué. Auriez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Parler de mage noir en cette époque troublée ! Raison de plus pour renvoyer ce garçon !

\- Justement ! Tom a eu une vie très dure. Si vous le renvoyez là d'où il vient, vous le condamnerez aux ténèbres. Il est brillant, mais c'est quelqu'un de très rancunier, si vous lui refusez ce savoir, il se retournera contre vous et contre toutes les personnes qui lui auront causés du tort, il pourrait devenir une calamité vengeresse intraitable, alors qu'il serait si facile de l'aimer, de lui offrir ce que personne ne lui a jamais offert, une seconde chance.

\- Une seconde chance… soit ! A une condition. Vous allez enquêter et trouver qui aurait pu jouer ce vilain tour à votre ami. Vous devrez annoncer régulièrement le contenu de vos recherches à votre chef de maison et au professeur Dumbledore. S'il s'avère que Tom Jedusor est coupable il sera renvoyé. Je vous donne jusqu'à Halloween pour faire la lumière sur tout ceci. Un mois, pas un jour de plus.

 **… A suivre**


	78. Le Doute

**Chapitre 77 : Le Doute**

Strasbourg était la capitale de l'est. Une ville cosmopolite où sorciers, moldus et nains prospéraient. Le Franc galion était d'ailleurs frappé à Strasbourg par des nains qui remontaient le précieux minerai des mines très profondes creusées sous la ville. Le vaste réseau souterrain n'était connu que des nains et des rares personnes à commercer avec eux. En France, le droit du sol et de la propriété ne concernait que le droit aux dix premiers mètres sous la surface. Tout le reste appartenait aux nains et aux gobelins ainsi qu'aux autres créatures magiques qui y résidaient. Mais personne à part Chautemps et ses plus proches conseillers ne le savait.

Ainsi, les sorciers savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque d'attirer trop l'attention sur eux. Contrairement à l'angleterre, la France avait fixé la majeure partie de ses taxes sur le déplacement, la mobilité. Le transplanage n'était pas donné à tout le monde, c'était un permis très cher réservé à une certaine classe de la population. Idem pour les réseaux de cheminette employés le plus souvent par l'état pour faciliter le trajet des fonctionnaires. Du coup, les sorciers faisaient comme ils pouvaient. Les trois quarts de la population voyageaient en balais, créant eux même le leur car en acheter un coutait souvent trop cher. D'autres pouvaient se permettre de voyager sur dos de monture, comme les pégases ou autres animal volant. Les portoloin étaient difficiles à créer et coutaient une fortune. Après tout, une livre galion d'Angleterre valait au moins six franc galions. Les finances du pays n'allaient pas bien.

\- On ne peut pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer dans les airs. Fit Anoir.

\- Dans ce cas, on peut emprunter le réseau souterrain. Fit Duroc. Le fort de brégançon est relié. On peut demander l'aide des nains.

\- La communauté naine vous aidera t'elle ?

\- Après tout ce que l présidente a fait pour eux…

\- N'en rajoute pas Duroc, je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour qu'on me soit redevable.

\- Bien…

Ils prirent tous les cinq des balais et s'engouffrèrent dans le souterrain.

Les heures défilèrent vite et ils passèrent une dizaine de villes naines avant d'arriver à Strasbourg. Après une courte discussion avec le représentant de la ville, Chautemps parvint à leur trouver un guide qui les aiderait à entrer dans la ville en se fiant au réseau des égouts et à repartir de la même manière. Durant l'action, Anoir leur expliqua que Weisse rose avait des membres cachés dans la ville et qu'ils pourraient aider à sauver Delacour. Le reste du groupe acquiesça et une rencontre fut organisé.

Ils suivirent tous le nain qui les menèrent dans les fauxbourgs de la ville, lieux peu recommandables, où généralement se mêlaient fripouilles et mages noirs.

\- Etes-vous au courant que chaque créature magique présente en ces lieux connait votre visage ?

\- Je le sais, Black. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne peux pas les laisser faire. Quelle genre de présidente abandonnerait son premier ministre ? Pas un genre dont a France aurait besoin. Je dois leur faire face pour montrer à tous que Grindelwald ne me fait pas peur, qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un agitateur. Et ses sbires de vulgaires criminels.

Ils frôlèrent les murs et partirent très vite en direction du lieu de rendez-vous établi avec die weisse rose. De là, ils rencontrèrent leur contact, Jean Lacroix, préfet du département de la moselle et future autre victime que cette guerre immonde allait semer sur son passage. Ils entrèrent dans une tanière abandonnée où attendaient six ou sept sorciers à la mine patibulaire.

\- Voici les sorciers qui vont vous prêter main forte pour cette délicate opération, madame la présidente.

\- Vous ne venez pas avec nous, Lacroix ?

\- Hélas non, je suis très surveillé et si je m'absente lors de la cérémonie de la ré indépendance, on risque vite de faire le rapprochement avec ce que vous comptez faire. Voici donc ceux qui vous accompagneront et ouvriront pour vous le passage : Adler, Bern, Carmi, Castel, Frank, Glutt et Horovitz.

Anoir observa leurs visages fermés et volontaires. Il leur demanda néanmoins :

\- Cette mission pourrait bien être votre dernière. Etes-vous certains de vouloir risquer votre vie dans ce conflit ?

Le sorcier portant le nom de Bern se mit alors à dire :

\- Savez-vous ce que ces monstres d'allemands font à nos frères moldus ? Ils les dépouillent de leurs biens, de leurs droits et font d'eux des esclaves. Si toute cette folie pouvait s'arrêter par la mort d'un seul sorcier, alors notre sacrifice ne pourra jamais être inutile.

\- Nous ignorons s'il se montrera.

\- Mais ses bras et ses jambes serons présents eux. Rapela Carmi. Vinda Rosier est un fléau, si nous arrivons à nous débarrasser d'elle, Grindelwald aura alors perdu son plus précieux soutien.

\- Bien. Fit Black. Alors mettons-nous au travail.

 **…**

Sans trop comprendre comment, l'information que Grindelwald était retenu au palais de Saint Pétersbourg arriva aux oreilles de Varvara Black. Prise d'une colère froide, elle se dirigea immédiatement au palais et chercha à voir sa mère pour obtenir des explications. On les entendaient crier à l'autre bout du couloir, enfin, surtout Varvara qui balança sur sa mère tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Cela fit jaser tout sorcier qui avait à faire à cet endroit.

L'impératrice Catherine resta imperturbable devant les multiples plaintes de sa fille, ça l'agaçait presque. Elle écouta patiemment sa fille hurler, crier d'indignation et pleurnicher. Au bout d'un moment, elle fit :

\- As-tu fini ?

\- Mère !

\- Le meurtrier de mon mari est là, retenu entre les murs de ce palais et vous n'en profitez même pas pour l'éliminer ?!

\- C'est… compliqué.

\- Non ! C'est très simple ! Vous le protégez ! Lui ! Le meurtrier de mon époux, celui qui a torturé le père de vos petits enfants !

\- Varvara ! Sors.

\- …

\- J'ai dis, sors.

Le regard froid et impitoyable de l'impératrice fit trembler la princesse qui quitta la pièce sans un mot, tremblante de colère. Il était évident en regardant son visage qu'elle allait faire une bêtise. Et en effet, elle fit tout pour trouver l'endroit où se trouvait Grindelwald. Baguette à la main, elle fouilla chaque pièce, chaque boudoir, salon, recoin du château avec en tête le désir profond de tuer et de torturer ce monstre malfaisant, elle se savait dans son bon droit et était certaine que ses actes seraient acclamées par toute la communauté sorcière. Elle allait mette fin à toute cette folie.

Varvara ouvrit la porte en grand et tomba nez à nez avec Grindelwald qu'elle pointa de sa baguette magique. Il sirotait du thé et grignotait de petites pâtisseries comme si de rien n'était. Il était confortablement installé pour passer le temps.

Ca la mit hors d'elle.

Elle allait lui jeter un sort en pleine tète, sa main tremblait de colère. Mais, il ne silla pas. Son regard verron continua de la fixer, sans la moindre peur. Il détourna même le regard pour finir son thé et reprendre un gâteau. Il n'avait pas du tout peur d'elle.

\- Tu as tué mon mari ! s'écria elle. Je vais te tuer !

\- Vraiment ? Et comment ? Tu trembles trop pour ça. Tu devrais rester en dehors de ça, ça ne sert à rien de venir chercher les problèmes.

\- Et mon mari alors ?!

\- Ton mari ? Ah oui… Le frère d'Anoir Black. Il est venu chez moi. Je lui ai fait peur, mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Pourquoi tuerais-je un sang pur ? Alors que je me bat pour leurs droits ?

A cet instant précis, Grindelwald sut qu'il avait gagné. Il était parvenu à semer le doute dans l'esprit de Varvara.

\- Les sangs purs sont le trésor de notre société. Poursuivit Grindelwald. Ils sont uniques et doivent être bien traités. C'est mon but à long terme, de faire comprendre aux sorciers l'importance de leur héritage, de leurs racines.

\- Mais… dans ce cas, qui a tué mon mari.

\- Je l'ignore…. Fit il tristement. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que l'impératrice avait une idée à ce propos…

\- Ma mère ! Alors… elle m'aurait menti ?! Elle n'a jamais pu supporter que je puisse me marier avec un parvenu originaire de Bohème.

\- Je connais depuis longtemps l'impératrice et je sais que son exigence est légendaire. Cependant, même une personne aussi étincelante peut se montrer injuste.

\- Envers qui ? Vous ?

\- En partie. Je pense surtout au peuple français. Imaginez ces pauvres âmes forcés à travailler parmi les moldus pour subvenir aux besoins de leur famille. Un quart de la population n'est plus en mesure de faire réparer ou de s'acheter une baguette magique. Et la liberté de mouvement est entravée par des règles stupides. On voit que ce pays n'est pas dirigé par un sorcier, mais par les banques qui souhaite piller toute la richesse de ce pays. Comme si ces derniers ne s'en voulaient pas de faire souffrir tant de sorciers… Elire la présidente Chautemps fut une erreur. Ce n'est même pas une sorcière, c'est une elfe et les elfes sont connus pour leur égoïsme. Ils détiennent un savoir bien plus grand que le nôtre et pourtant, au lieu de le partager pour rendre le monde meilleur, ils le gardent jalousement en nous regardant de haut. Car pour eux nous ne sommes que des fourmis vouées à disparaitre.

\- C'est injuste.

\- Oui… Admit le mage noir. C'est pour cette raison que je dois aller là-bas pour aider ces malheureux et les libérer de leur tyrannie. M'y aiderez-vous ?

…

Anoir se faufila seul dans les rues de la ville. Il portait une cape qui le dissimulait presque entièrement et faisait en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il préférait effectuer les reconnaissances seul. L'enjeu était trop important et ils ne devaient en aucun cas être découverts. Le mois d'octobre semblait clément comparé à l'an passé. Il ne pleuvait presque pas, mais le vent se montrait impitoyable et apportait son lot commun de maladie.

Soudain, il se cacha derrière une colonne et écouta distraitement ce qu'il se disait. Il avait failli se faire surprendre par des hommes de Grindelwald.

\- Vraiment pitoyable….fit le plus gros des deux en riant. Ce premier ministre français ne vaut pas un mark…

\- Un faible ne devrait pas aspirer à de hautes fonctions. Si la France est tombée aussi bas, c'est parce qu'elle est dirigée par des incompétents.

\- Vivement que Grindelwald soit au pouvoir, avec lui, tout ira pour le mieux, les sorciers auront enfin ce à quoi ils ont droit.

Il les laissa repartir alors qu'il fulminait. Si la situation était aussi critique en Europe, c'est parce que Grindelwald avait œuvré pour cela ! Ni plus ni moins. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ces imbéciles qui ne faisaient qu'être aveuglés par la fausse gentillesse de ce tyran… Mais il ne l'aurait jamais.

Il arriva rapidement sur la place de l'hôtel de ville et parvint à assommer plusieurs sorciers et à entrer par une porte dérobée donnant accès au cœur de l'édifice. Il fallait qu'il trouve serge Delacour, qu'il le ramène à Paris et qu'ensemble, ils fassent front commun pour redorer le blason de la France.

Il chercha un peu et finit par entendre des gémissements et des pleurs qui semblaient provenir du fond. Il était déjà venu une fois dans cette mairie, mais de là à pouvoir s'y repérer facilement… Quoi qu'il en soit, il ouvrit la porte et la scène qu'il eut sous le yeux le figea.

\- Par Merlin…. Que s'est il passé ici ?

Le premier ministre était au sol, un couteau entre les mains et couvert de griffures. Non loin, gisait le corps d'un autre homme, mort. Anoir vit Delacour trembler, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer qu'il était désolé, tellement désolé…

Lorsqu'il tenta de faire un pas de plus, Delacour releva soudainement les yeux et dans un sursaut de terreur s'élança vers lui et tenta de la tuer avec son couteau. Anoir fut saisi un bref instant par le choc. Quelle abomination. Il devinait presque ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle. Deux sorciers qu'on laissa s'entretuer comme des moldus. Il y avait du sang partout. L'odeur âcre flottait dans la pièce. Mais qu'est-ce que les Obscidians cherchaient à accomplir ?

Serge Delacour fonçait toujours sur lui avec son couteau à charcuterie.

Anoir pointa sa baguette sur lui et le stupéfixa. Il compta le ramener avec lui à la planque, mais c'était sans compter sur Kellermann qui agitait deux haches magiques au-dessus de sa tête, assez content d'avoir à tuer quelqu'un cette nuit.

\- Tiens tiens ! Alors on a un intrus… Ça tombe bien, les morts ça me connait !

Anoir recula légèrement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des fous furieux ?

Il soupira. Puis il pointa sa baguette droit vers le sorcier puis tout explosa.

Encore une fois, il négligeait le plan, mais, qu'importe. Lui aussi, il voulait se défouler.

 **A suivre…**


	79. Strasbourg

**Chapitre 78 : Strasbourg**

\- Voilà, vous savez tout. Fit résolument Maria face au professeur Dumbledore.

Elle observa ce dernier peser mentalement le pour et le contre avant qu'il ne dise :

\- Es-tu vraiment certaine de vouloir l'aider ? Il est vrai que les circonstances de cette affaires sont particulièrement douteuses, mais….

Maria soupira, cet homme ne changerait jamais. Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Que lui a-t-il fait pour être détesté à ce point ? Elle aimerait poser cette question, mais elle avouait fortement hésiter, ça ne se faisait pas après tout. Et elle n'était pas proche de lui au point de lui demander.

Cependant, il lui souriait. Elle se raidit, prise d'un malaise. Il était plutôt déstabilisant ce professeur, impossible de prévoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet, c'était particulièrement exaspérant.

\- Dis-moi, Tom est il vraiment ton ami ? Qu'aimes-tu chez lui ?

\- Oui, c'est mon ami. Répondit-elle assez renfrognée. Il est assez rafraichissant, il travaille beaucoup et est bien plus intelligent que les autres, il a du talent et voit le monde magique avec beaucoup d'émerveillement. Il veut s'intégrer et semble apprécier cette société. Nous avons eu des moments difficiles, mais maintenant nous arrivons à nous faire confiance.

\- Hum…. Je vois…Il est vrai qu'il peut se montrer tout à fait fascinant. Mais ! Je tiens à te raconter une histoire. Vois-tu, moi aussi, j'ai eu un très bon ami dans ma jeunesse. Nous nous sommes rencontrés durant les vacances d'été, et nous avons sympathisés. Avec des si, il nous arrivait de refaire le monde et de rêver à un monde meilleur. Cependant, vint un jour où même le plus fidèle des amis trahit. Où l'on croyait connaitre une personne mais que la réalité était tout autre. Et à la fin, on finit par souffrir. Et j'espère, que tu n'auras pas à subir cette sorte de souffrance mêlée à tant de culpabilité. Fit Dumbledore avec un sourire triste.

\- Mais qui était donc cet ami qui vous a trompé, trahi ?

\- Je pense, que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour le comprendre par toi-même.

Elle vit Dumbledore quitter le bureau. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Grindelwald. Cela expliquait le fait qu'il y ait eu autant d'aurors à Poudlard ces derniers temps.

\- Mais Tom n'a rien d'un mage noir ! s'écria-t-elle Il ne connait aucun sort de magie noire. C'est quelqu'un de normal. Poursuivit Maria. Il est normal !

Pour le moment….

 **…**

L'explosion fut si retentissante que le temps sembla un bref instant se figer dans la ville. De nombreux sorciers étaient dehors, festoyant, convaincus qu'ils étaient enfin libres, que la France était l'origine de tous leurs problèmes.  
Mais rien n'était moins certain.  
Les fenêtres de l'hôtel de ville explosèrent sous l'onde de choc et un épais nuage de poussière aveugla les sorciers des environs. Silence. Boule au ventre. Incompréhension. Puis soudain la rage.  
Ils étaient attaqués, quelqu'un tentait de nuire à leur bonheur.  
Anoir Black sortit de l'édifice, Serge Delacour sur les épaules, qu'il venait de stupéfixer plus tôt.  
Il tomba sur la foule haineuse de Strasbourg qui le prenait en étaux. Derrière lui, les sbires de Grindelwald qui ne se laisseraient plus avoir par l'effet de surprise, devant lui, les autres.  
Cette part effrayante du monde sorcier qui lui faisait face,  
qui l'observait et qui allait le mettre en pièce car son appétit de chair fraiche immodéré faisait qu'il était impossible de négocier avec cette partie de la France qu'on avait trop malmenée et qui finit par devenir l'instrument de conquête de Grindelwald.

Cerné, il se mit à sourire, refusant de laisser paraitre la panique qui commençait à le prendre.  
Il savait qu'il devait prendre une décision et vite, sinon, il serait forcé de choisir entre abandonner le premier ministre et sauver sa peau.  
\- Black !  
Cette voix ! Il se retourna et vit les autres arriver. Ils avaient des balais avec eux et avaient leurs baguettes sorties. Cependant, l'apparition du couple présidentiel à Strasbourg eut l'effet d'une bombe.  
Les sorciers qui les entouraient commençaient à pointer Chautemps du doigt et à l'injurier. L'émeute était proche et Anoir savait qu'il fallait fuir maintenant que le premier ministre était sain et sauf.  
\- Imbéciles ! s'écria Anoir. Vous n'auriez jamais du venir ! J'avais la situation sous contrôle ! Maintenant on frisé la catastrophe !  
Du coin de l'œil, il vit les sbires de Grindelwald se rassembler et pire encore, le lord Noir lui-même fit son apparition, satisfait du show qu'il donnait et de l'ovation générale.  
\- Regardez qui vient nous rendre visite, amis alsaciens ! La présidente des Français, ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste.  
Chautemps serra les dents face aux moqueries de la foule, elle était si en colère que ses yeux étaient devenus particulièrement froids et intenses. Même l'étreinte de son mari ne suffit à l'apaiser.  
\- Grindelwald ! Tu sapes mon autorité dans mon propre pays !  
Et ça ne fit qu'augmenter la quantité de sourires moqueurs parmi ces sorciers.  
\- Vraiment ? Et depuis quand l'Alsace et la lorraine sont-ils Français ? Depuis la guerre d'Eindoven, ces régions ont été sous votre joug, forcé de payer un tribut et de courber l'échine. Personne ici ne souhaite être Français. Retournes te terrer dans trou que tu appelles l'Elysée, ou ailleurs... Quelle différence ? Mais ici, la France n'aura plus jamais d'autorité, plus d'opportunité de semer la discorde car désormais, l'Alsace et la Loraine sont libres !

Les sorciers présents étaient en liesse. Grindelwald leur parlaient de liberté. Quel sentiment étrange. Il les galvanisait.

Anoir était particulièrement embêté. L'impératrice avait promis de garder Grindelwald au loin et elle avait échouée.  
Maintenant, quelle chance avaient-ils de renverser la situation à leur avantage ? L'Alsace et la Loraine pouvaient bien être perdues à jamais.  
Transplaner était la seule solution, la solution des faibles, des lâches et des hommes sensés. Anoir Black pouvait parfois être une tête brulée, mais il ne se considèrerait Gryffondor. Les honneurs et les médailles, il laissait ça à Dragonneau.  
\- Duroc, Demarbre !  
Les deux gardes présidentiels levèrent les yeux sur Anoir et l'interrogèrent du regard. Qu'est qu'il leurs voulait ?  
\- Combien de temps vous faut-il pour ouvrir un vortex vers l'Elisée ?  
\- 5-10 minutes. Répondit un des deux.  
\- Alors mettez-vous au travail. fit Black. Je vous couvrirai avec les membres de la weisse rose.  
Anoir leur confia le premier ministre puis sortit sa baguette magique. Sa précédente avait été détruite au ministère et il avait du en changer.  
Sa baguette était une Laloutre, un joyau d'artisanat magique Français qui arrivait à créer des baguettes pouvant facilement se transformer en armes moldues.  
Il pointa sa baguette face aux sbires de Grindelwald et commença.

Chautemps commença à être effrayée et impressionnée par le talent de son ami. Elle se rappelait de la puissance d'Arcturus Black lors des grandes révoltes noires il y avait plus de 80 ans. Les Black ont toujours eu de très puissants sorciers parmi eux et ont approchés des cercles les plus puissants en toute période.  
Elle enviait les anglais d'avoir su s'approprier un sorcier aussi talentueux. Grace à lui, ils parviendraient à s'enfuir et à sauver leur premier ministre. Mais elle doutait fortement que Black puisse survivre à un tel dénouement.

Du coté de Grindelwald, les sorciers se battaient, mais étaient scandalisés et fascinés par l'incroyable grâce meurtrière de ce sorcier qui arrivait à esquiver et bloquer sortilèges et malédiction coup sur coup. C'était presque un gâchis, qu'un sorcier pareil, un sang pur, se batte pour le mauvais camp.  
\- Sie sind auch reines Blut!Grindelwald ist der Prophet. Wenn Sie gegen uns sind, sind Sie nichts weiter als ein Verräter Ihres Blutes!(Toi aussi tu es un sang pur ! cria un des sbires. Grindelwald est le prophète qui nous mènera vers la gloire. Si tu es contre nous, c'est que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un traitre à ton sang !) hurla ce dernier en allemand.

Anoir se mit doucement à rire. Puis son rire parvint en éclats et finit par glacer l'assembler tant sa magie se répandait par trainée noire autour de lui. Jamais personne n'avait vu Anoir Black se mettre en colère. Personne de vivant en tout cas. Sa magie éclata comme si on avait fait tomber une flasque remplie d'un liquide noirâtre au sol.

\- Un prophète ? La liberté ? Ne me faites pas rire ! La seule liberté que vous aurez sera dans la mort. Etes-vous stupide à ce point ou vous a t-on donné de l'Impérium ?! Réveillez-vous ! Vos rêves de gloire ne sont rien comparés aux montagnes de morts que provoquera la guerre ! Il est encore temps de faire machine arrière. Vous pouvez encore tout arrêter.  
\- Comme si on allait faire ça. fit Rosier. Nos rêves, nos aspirations, nous refusons de les brader.  
\- Dans ce cas... ne vous plaignez pas auprès de moi si vous mourrez !

…

Maria traina des pieds dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'avertissement de Dumbledore brulait encore dans ses oreilles. Un jour, Jedusor la trahira pour ses propres ambitions.

\- Stupide ! s'écria-t-elle.

Pour qu'on puisse la trahir, autant qu'il y ait eu de la confiance. Elle avait pourtant appris a ne faire confiance à personne. Black le lui avait aussi répété et ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mulciber frère l'an passé avait pourtant achevé de la convaincre. Quiconque au sein de cette école, y compris les membres de sa propre maison pourrait être en mesure de la tuer. Même si ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait plus détectés de poison dans ses plats ou sur le savon qu'elle utilisait pour se laver.

Elle tenta de retrouver Tom pour lui poser des questions, mais ils ne l'avaient pas envoyé à l'infirmerie, il se murmurait qu'il était enfermé aux cachots et qu'il y croupissait sous bonne garde en attendant qu'être expulsé de Poudlard.

Ca la mit en rogne. Elle aurait voulu en parler avec Anoir Black pour faire quelque chose, mais son mentor avait disparu depuis quelque jours et n'avait donné de nouvelles depuis. Alors en désespoir de cause, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où officiait Lupus Sacerdoce, la personne à contacter en cas de problème. Après, elle pourrait toujours essayer avec Thésée Dragonneau si ça ne marchait pas mais il avait assez de soucis à gérer les humeurs massacrantes de son épouse, prise en hottage par les hormones pré natales.

Elle allait entrer à l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle surprit des serpentards parler à voix basse.

\- Tu penses que ça sera suffisant cette fois ? On dit qu'ils l'ont retrouvés. N'était pas censé être…

\- Chut. Ne parles pas de ça ici. Fit l'autre. On a juré de garder le secret. Tu sais bien que c'est à cause de lui si Menetios est mort. Il l'a balancé aux aurores qui ont brisés son avenir. Et après ça, il ose se pavaner à Poudlard et intimider Malfoy et Grey. En plus, Malfoy aurait eu le béguin pour Grey et Jedusor l'aurait menacé pour la séduire. C'est… pathétique alors que les deux sortent ensemble.

\- En tout cas, le plan a fonctionné. Ne reste plus qu'à attendre les instructions.

\- Mais quand même… fit le second. Tu ne te demandes pas comment ils ont fait pour apprendre des sorts aussi utiles ? Personne ne peut apprendre ça à Poudlard. Si ça se trouve, c'était…

\- C'était quoi ?

Les deux sorciers cessèrent de parler et regardèrent agacés celle qui osaient les déranger. Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, puis hurlèrent. Par les bretelles de Perceval ! Maria Grey !

Ils étaient tellement gênés qu'ils n'osaient plus respirer du tout. Ils la voyaient arriver et s'asseoir sur le rebord de lit d'un entre eux.

\- Je ne serais pas longue. Vous semblez tellement fatigués et malade que je serais honteuse de vous déranger. J'ai juste deux questions à vous poser : Qui est celui qui a tendu un piège à Jedusor ?! Et surtout… Qui est l'enfoiré de fils de cracmol qui fait courir le bruit que je serais en couple avec cet imbécile ?!

…

Abraxas attendait patiemment dans une cour peu fréquentée de l'école. Il était presque l'heure du diner et on entendait des étudiants rire et plaisanter à propos d'halloween et des citrouilles. Lui, il comptait les secondes, nerveux. On lui avait laissé un message anonyme lui donnant une date et un lieu de rendez-vous. Ca précisait que ça n'était pas romantique et que s'y ne venait pas, sa petite sœur serait en danger.

Il avait peur et était en colère. Avant Jedusor et maintenant ça !

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou de se rendre compte que quelqu'un s'était assis auprès de lui, il entendit une voix féminine parler :

\- Désolé d'être en retard, mon cours s'est éternisé. Mais je suis contente de voir que tu as eu mon message.

\- Toi ?! Mais tu es …. L'amie de Maria Grey.

\- Oui, je suis Weta Knut.

\- Hein ?

Le cerveau d'Abraxas eut du mal à fonctionner. Weta Knut ? Mais c'est impossible, il y avait erreur sur la personne. Il connaissait une Edda Knut, mais Weta ? Impossible qu'il se trompe, à moins que ça ne soit un homonyme. Cependant, Malfoy en doutait. S'il y avait une chose pour lequel il était incollable, c'était sur la société de sang pur européen. Sa mère l'avait forcé à apprendre toutes les généalogies de toutes les familles reliées à la leur et les Knut étaient des cousins au dixième degré du côté allemand de la branche des Stones remontant au moyen âge.

Les Knut ont toujours eu qu'une fille, une laide du nom d'Edda.

\- Il n'existe pas de Weta Knut, tu fais erreur. Je connais la généalogie de cette famille.

Il vit cette complète inconnue lui sourire.

\- Pourtant, si tu veux que ça se passe bien entre nous, il faudra certainement que tu l'admettes. Je suis Weta Knut. Et nous avons de bonnes raisons d'être assis ici.

\- Comme ?

\- Tu aimes Maria non ? Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu détestais Jedusor parce qu'il tournait autour d'elle.

\- Que…. Comment le sais-tu ? Bafouilla il rouge de gêne.

\- L'important, ce n'est pas de savoir comment, mais de savoir ceci : Bientôt, Jedusor ne sera plus un problème pour personne. Et Grey et toi filerez le parfait amour.

\- Tu crois ? Mais attends ! Qui es-tu vraiment pour me promettre ça ?

\- Nous sommes dans le même camp, Malfoy. Du côté de ceux qui agissent pour le plus grand bien. N'oublies jamais ça.

 **A suivre …**


End file.
